Dusk After Kumite: King of Fighters Twilight Tournament
by jojoDO
Summary: In the aftermath of the great Kumite, life returned to normal... but their spirits never lost what defines them. 48 fighters are back for another year, from previous entrants, to new faces, to those still seeking their moment of glory. Join them in this tournament of second chances, and root for your favorite fighter! (ROUND 2 IS NOW OVER!)
1. Chapter 1: Encore

**Last year, I published the greatest story I ever wrote. I wasn't even that big of a KOF fan at the time; I was just blown away by SNK's incredible assortment of characters from fighting games far and wide, and wanted to throw them all together in the same arena. And now, my friends, I come to you a much more mature writer. A writer who gets the lore, who loves and understands and respects the characters more than I ever could have one year ago.**

**This will be a much more mature sequel. Less characters (maybe LOL), better plot, and maybe even better fight choreography. I intend to surpass Kumite with this sequel, a bold statement if ever there was one lol. So without further ado, let's get this thing started. This is the next episode of the Kumite series, taking place once again between the events of XIII and XIV.**

**Oh yeah, bonus note... I can't believe there were six IRL years between XIII and XIV! Lol. Since the plot of XIV supposedly takes place "a few years after XIII", I could technically produce a whole buttload of Kumites in between the two games. Wouldn't that be grand? Lol anyways, enjoy.**

One year ago... a tournament rocked the world. A King of Fighters not bound by the fabric of time and space: warriors far and wide, spanning even different periods of history, all flocked to the battleground of Milan, Italy, to answer the call... who is the King of Fighters?

For one week the intense combat raged, so destructive in might that even the Coliseum itself, in the end, failed to withstand the magnitude. At the end of the week, when the wreckage cleared... 80 warriors had been whittled down to only 1.

This was one year ago. Like all the great tournaments of the past, time healed all wounds, and dimmed all luster. Pretty soon, life went back to normal, until the afterglow of tournament action regressed back into a faint, nagging hunger in the hearts of fighters and spectators alike.

The question was... whose hunger would growl wildly enough to stand up and answer the call? Who would take the reigns of King of Fighters, to carry on what Chizuru Kagura and Geese Howard started? Who would once again feed the starving masses with the promise of the most ultimate, unrelenting, perfect combat ever to be demonstrated... KUMITE!

**THE SKY NOAH**

"Brother, won't you join me for tea? I'd very much like to talk to you."

Rose Bernstein was stirring the lumps of sugar in the dark brown nectar, though her eyes didn't pay attention to her own movements. They were instead constantly, intently focused on the sweat drizzling down the back muscles of her older brother, Adelheid, as he utilized his Total Gym to complete the daily set of workout routines designed to not only lean his body fat, but construct his muscles to considerable fortitude. Not that he really needed it... the son of Rugal pretty much had a godlike physique already. Or so his sister always says.

"Does this have to do with what you tried to pitch me at breakfast?" his words were almost a wheezing breath between his strained grunts as he transitioned to work on his most trademark feature: his legendary legs of lethal might.

Rose smiled innocently as she whimsically tapped on her teacup. "Mmmmmmm... maybe."

"And while I was reading?"

"Perhaps..."

And then when I went out to buy food?"

"That's the one..."

''...No."

"B-brother...!"

"Rose, for the last time, NO!"

"But..!"

Adelheid was wise to his sister's tricks, and pulled an appropriate counter; instead of waiting for Rose's rebuttal, he immediately got up, draped a towel over his sweaty form and proceeded to the bathroom. He tried to get the door shut quickly... but when Rose stuck her foot in, he abruptly eased up, lest he accidentally slam the door and hurt her.

"Damnation..."

His sanctuary invaded, Adelheid had no choice now but to fight. "Rose, we've talked about this so many times I'm tired of it. King of Fighters is not good for us!"

Rose intruded fully in the bathroom, setting her teacup down on the sink. "What are you so scared of, huh brother? Your skills are far beyond those common peasants that enter every year. I know if you let me host a tournament and you enter, you'll win easily! You'll get your fire back, and stop with this nonsense about hating King of Fighters! It's simply uncouth, brother! UNCOUTH! You're a fighter at heart, and you deserve you have your glory on the grandest stage!"

"Rose... you're so naive." Adelheid turned his head away as he exhaled those words. "It's not about me or my pride as a fighter. It's about YOU. I don't want to see you hurt, Rose. Abused, taken advantage of, manipulated. Nobody is EVER going to do that to you again. To that end... we must stay far away from the evil that corrupt tournament breeds."

"Oh Adelheid..."

Rose's voice softened as she approached her brother. Reaching out, grabbing the towel, she removed it from around his neck and gently applied it to his torso, to dab away at the accumulation that had perspired. Adelheid tensed up at first, but made no sudden movements, allowing Rose to continue. She was trying to butter him up... lure him in with a soft touch to allow access for her honeyed words. But if that was the case... why was he letting it happen?

"My dear brother, we can't live our lives in fear." Rose spoke as she continued, not even looking up from her current activity. "While it's true that some unfortunate events have occurred in the past, we mustn't dwell on these things. Adel, I believe I am destined to lead King of Fighters into the future! I NEED this. I need the chance for redemption, to finally host the grand tournament of my own volition, and make it the greatest one yet. Don't you see, Adel? KoF needs a guiding hand like ours. People of high status and class and influence, aristocrats! Most importantly, people with solid judgement and honest intentions."

Adelheid's eyebrow raised. "...That being?"

Rose's eyes darted upwards into his,, a blush on her cheeks. "To see you win, of course! Cmon, brother! You shine so brightly on the battlefield... to see you move so gracefully and crush your opponents, ahhhhhh... it's like witnessing a true marvel of beauty. I love watching you, Adelheid. So please... let me see your beautiful fighting technique once again."

Adleheid closed his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. A loud sigh passed through him... damn Rose... he could study her tricks tirelessly, every wile, every persuasive play, every velvety word she cooed... and she still always won. She just had to hit him where it hurt the most: complimenting his flawless fighting ability, the number one thing he prided himself on. That alone rendered him powerless to resist.

...But he still had one advantage on his side. He could say yes, which would put her in an overwhelmed, overjoyed state: one in which she would mindlessly submit to HIS desires out of the euphoria of victory. That was his opening, to make his own demands.

"Rose... I have terms."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! What what what what?!" Rose all but exploded where she stood, the towel falling out of her hands as she threw herself against him.

Adelheid was unaffected by the weight tackling him. "I want you to have high ground at all times. Don't leave yourself out in the open. And I want extra hired security. Bodyguards, mercenaries, janitors, I don't care. Bodies. I don't want you alone at any time."

"DONE!" Rose squealed.

"I'd rather you stay indoors as much as possible, perhaps broadcast yourself instead of making live appearances..."

"Brotherrrr! You want me to be a shut-in?" Rose pouted. "I need to be a presence! I'm the hostess, darn it! I won't be upstaged by Madame Kagura!"

A sharp exhale to groan, followed by an eyeroll. "Fine, fine. We'll just see how it goes."

"AHHHHHHH BROTHER!" Rose tightened her deathgrip around him, fingers slightly slipping from his sweaty physique. "THIS WILL BE SO GREAT! I'M SO HAPPY! KING OF FIGHTERS IS BAAAAAACK!"

"Rose..."

"This is so great, Adelheid! We'll get sponsors, television broadcasting!"

"Rose..."

"We can build a new Coliseum! Hm, well, actually maybe it'll just get destroyed... okay, we'll borrow a Coliseum-"

"ROSE!"

Rose finally snapped out of her hyper ranting, and looked up; in her excited volley of words, she had pushed Adelheid all the way to the back of the wall without even realizing. As he stared down at her scoldingly, tinge of red flushed to her cheeks.

"Please get off of me."

"S...sorry~"

One swift motion later, and Rose found herself pushed out of the bathroom, the door slammed behind her so fast, her dress blew in the draft. The click indicated the door locking; the conversation was officially over.

...Not that she needed to talk anymore. She won. Her brother, the revered fighter, was no match for her wits. With a smile beaming ear to ear, Rose carried this with her as she laid down for a celebratory nap. She would need her strength, after all... for the chaos ahead.

* * *

"You're on in 60, Miss Bernstein."

Rose giggled as she checked herself in a compact mirror, for any potential smudges or hairs out of place. There was an extra special feeling about being here: mainly that she knew this, time, it was HER choice. No strings bound her, no puppetmasters commanded her. Rose's mind was clear, to make King of Fighters as glorious and memorable as she saw fit. The stage was all HERS... and Adelheid's, of course. This was as much about him as it was her.

"We're on in 20! Everybody get situated!"

"Adelheid, you're not in the shot!" Rose whined to her brother, who was standing considerably far back, his arms folded.

"I don't care about such things." he bluntly retorted.

That answer didn't sit well for Rose. Running over there to clasp his arm, she commenced to forcefully dragging him forward.

"Adel! Heid! You have! To be! In the SHOT! You must strike fear in all those peons looking to sign up!"

Adelheid's arms were still folded; as hard as Rose tugged, she hadn't succeeded in even prying them apart. However, given that his sister had taken forever to get dolled up for this broadcast, and he didn't want to see her beauty disshelved by her strenuous pulling, he finally let out a sigh and gave in.

"Fine."

"COME ON YOU TWO! WE'RE ON IN 10...9...8..."

Rose was clapping giddily as she returned to the shot, Adelheid in tow. "OOOOOH this is gonna be so great! I'm excited!"

"5...4...3...2..." a thrust of the cameraman's finger, and it was a go.

"ATTENTION, FIGHTERS ACROSS THE GLOBE!" Rose addressed the world:

"All of you out there with that fighting fire in your souls, lend an eye and ear to this broadcast! I'M CALLING YOU OUT! The immortal spirit of King of Fighters will never die, as long as I, Rose Bernstein, still draw breath! It's a new year, and your wounds have hopefully healed from the previous Ultimate Grand Dream Kumite, hosted graciously by the magnificent Madame Kagura. Well NOW IT'S MY TURN! The Bernsteins are back, and like my father before me, I invite you all to attend what will be, with no ego, the greatest King of Fighters tournament to date! Come, join us in Munich, Germany, the home of the great Allianz Arena! Only the first 47 to arrive will be granted entry into the contest!"

Rose motioned the camera to shift slightly to the left, putting the focus on Adelheid himself, his ruby eyes slightly narrowing, as a hint of a scowl crept on his lips.

"Who among you are bold enough to take on my brother, the fighting pride of Germany, Adelheid Bernstein in the flesh? The perfect warrior, born of our father's incomparable genes! If you plebeian peasants dare accept such a challenge, and, by some astronomical anomaly of logic, WIN THIS TOURNAMENT... 2.5 million dollars will be your reward! Yes, cold hard cash, tax free! You'll live like us for at least a little while, ohohohohohohohohohoho!"

Finally hearing enough of his sister's blathering, Adelheid gently nudged her out of the shot, much to her wide eyes. His face unchanging, he slowly approached the camera, menacingly... until nothing could be seen but his face.

"My only desire is to face the most worthy opponents." he grunted. "So come to me, strong warriors... fight me with all you've got. Let's have a good, clean, fair match. And to any of you out there who seek to abuse the purity of this sport for your own selfish gains... I will show no mercy."

"AND CUT! WE'RE CLEAR!"

The cameras stopped rolling, everyone took a deep breath, some took guzzles of water. Working with these two was a lot more stressful than Chizuru, it would seem.

"Brother, you ruffled my dress!" Rose whined, smoothing out her lacy red garb. "And I wasn't done gushing over you yet!'

Adelheid lifted a silencing hand. "They heard enough, Rose. They've got the message. King of Fighters is back... and we're at the helm of it once again."

Rose heard no confidence in Adelheid's voice when those words passed. She could have sworn she saw his face twisting... painfully...

"Adelheid..."

Her brother didn't turn around to face her, as he kept walking onwards. With a loud sigh, she looked down at her dress, her hands unconsciously fiddling with the patterns once again.

"You'll do great. And when you feel that spark in you again, you'll be grateful I did this... just you wait, brother."

**And Kumite 2 is a go! Yes, you heard that number right: 48 contestants. Massive downsize. I think we can all agree that 80 is an unholy number, and it's a miracle I ever managed to cram that much fighting into a story and maintain my fingers.**

**...Granted, this story is still going to have a LOT of fighting. I mean... if you're not prepared for every other chapter having some semblance of combat, you better stay away. If you do hop on this ride, you're in it until the end. Every last nose-busting word of it ; )**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The roster revealed! See who's coming back for seconds, and who's staying away from this one! I hope you're as excited as I am! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2: Blitzkrieg

**So, I'm making this author note before even starting lol. Not sure I'll introduce all 48 contestants. At the same time, not giving somebody screentime is tantamount to deeming them fodder, and we don't want THAT. So... we'll see how it goes.**

**Also, don't let Kumite detract from the current tournament already rocking on strong: SNK Heroines Tournament of Dignity, by LordryuTJ. That story is a labor of love for him, and I'd appreciate anyone giving it support. So if you like 32 SNK babes from all corners of the universe, engaging in brutal combat and risque shenanigans... give it a read in the M section.**

**Pay close attention to catch all the reveals. Enjoy : )**

It was officially out there: the call to battle. Munich, Germany would be the location of the ultimate showdown; Italy had probably had enough of this madness. Germany would be happy to oblige them though, especially for their beloved native son, Adelheid Bernstein. While Rugal was known far and wide as a tyrant and a pox on good people, his son blossomed with a much more honorable and just nature. The people came to love Adelheid, and honored him as their greatest sportsman. As long as his and Rose's faces were at the helm of a King of Fighters tournament, Germany would 100% support them in this endeavor.

A sold out venue was to be expected, even one as large as Allianz Arena, a football (soccer) stadium seating 75,000, notable for the incredible outer shell of Ethylene Tetrafluoroethylene, a flouride-based plastic, surrounding the upper exterior. This caused the Stadium to have the appearance of a cloud-like crown resting atop it, or a giant white inflatable tube from far away. Whether this could protect the patrons from potential destruction remained to be seen.

The entire world was on their heels, breath held, as they wondered who the 47 would be, to step up and stake their claim on 2.5 million dollars...

**THE REFURBISHED BLANCTORCHE MANSION, FRANCE...**

"ASH CRIMSON! ASH CRIMSON, A MOMENT OF YOUR TIME PLEASE!"

The voices sang out like a parasitic choir, the shameless vultures banded together to assault the Blanctorche Mansion with their nagging inquiries.

"ASH CRIMSON! ASH CRIMSON!"

Every voice fell silent when they saw the doorknob of the humble abode wiggle... it slowly turned counter-clockwise, until a click could be heard... the hinges squeaked as the door crept open...

...And there stood Ash Crimson, clad in a modest pair of white boxers, the only other thing on his person an open red robe cloaking his petite frame. He had a glazed look in his eyes, one hand caressing his nappy hair, another hand swirling the ice in his glass of water.

"...Oui?"

"ARE YOU AWARE THERE'S ANOTHER TOURNAMENT?"

"ARE YOU GONNA ENTER?"

"DO YOU WANT A REMATCH WITH IORI?"

"WILL DIO COME BACK LOOKING FOR REVENGE?"

"ARE YOU MAKING PLANS TO GO TO GERMANY?"

"IS MADAME BLANCTORCHE GOING TO ENTER TOO?!"

Ash's facial expression carried one, long, never-ending note as his ears drank in all these tired, frivolous, irrelevant questions. His eyes had maintained their blank stare, bypassing all of their useless faces... but they finally darted down to his glass, as he put it to his lips, took a sip, lowered it, and cleared his throat...

"A...hem! Ahem. Ah... ah-h-h-h-h-hemmmmmmm!"

Total silence, as they awaited his response...

"...I don't feel like it. Au revoir. OH, COMING BETTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY~!"

**SLAM!**

The last split-second thing they saw before the door slammed was Ash's face look away with utter enthusiasm, like a desired call awaited him. Probably from Elisabeth.

**ALLIANZ ARENA, MUNICH, GERMANY...**

The place was already wide open, bustling. Concessions sold, restaurants booming, merchandise selling like hotcakes. Rose and Adelheid were present at the Stadium, THEIR Stadium for the time being... and they were getting a warm reception. Rose naturally drank in the limelight, while Adelheid was much more reserved and would rather be in a private place... but leaving his sister alone was not an option.

As far as fighters, only one had made the trip so far. Granted, he had an advantage, being from Germany himself. The tall, statuesque drink of beer was alone with the two Bernsteins, deep in the belly of the Stadium, a hand on his chin, his forefinger gently stroking the edge of his purple mustache. He was scoping the place out, nodding intently alongside the duo standing in his imposing shadow.

"Hmmm... mm... yes. This is an impressive structure." he approved.

"Have you attended this Stadium before, Lord Krauser?" Adelheid addressed his elder with a respectful tone.

Krauser folded his arms, shaking his head. "I have attended some football games in my time, but never at this Stadium. It's my first time here... and you said that giant thing surrounding the rim is... plastic?"

"Nearly 3,000 ETFE-foil panels, inflated with dry air." Adelheid specified. "And they can even change color."

"Mm... impressive." Krauser smiled. "Young Master Bernstein, the House of Stronheim supports you fully in this endeavor. If you need use of my facilities, Castle Stronheim is open to you."

Rose gave a flamboyant curtsy. "Thank you, Lord Krauser! In return for allowing you the first entry card of the tournament, I have a humble request... may we use your castle for lodging? And a party? And maybe... open your wine cellar? Ahahahaha~"

Krauser let out a good-natured chuckle, his arms still folded. "Ha ha ha! Well, I guess there's no point in saving all that wine if it's not getting put to good use. Very well then: Castle Stronheim's doors are open to all competitors. There's plenty of rooms, if the local hotels are not to their liking."

Adelheid placed a closed fist on his own chest, in salute. "Your graciousness is appreciated, Lord Krauser. May you fight with bravery and ferocity in our tournament."

Krauser flicked his cape as he turned around to walk away. "HAH! To that, you can be certain. And I'll have another favor for the two of you, we'll discuss at a later time. For now, I take my leave to prepare the castle! Auf wiedersehen!"

Rose and Adelheid watched with admiring eyes as the revered figure of their native soil strolled away, carrying with him the same pride and dignity that made his stature so formidable.

"He really is magnificent, isn't he brother?"

"He's a figure of great power, and commands great respect."

"...Of course, he's not as magnificent as you~"

"Hmph."

With 46 spots left, it wasn't long until fighters came pouring in. This year would be a tighter race than the more lenient last year: the scramble for the final spots might even turn violent. Punctuality was the name of the game here. The quicker they came and nabbed an entry card, the easier they could rest.

"AHHHH! I MADE IT! I MADE IT! P-please... tell me I made it?"

The blonde girl hunched over from exhaustion, her limbs so sluggish, she could barely lift her hand to keep that weird purple hat on her head. Rather young in appearance, her beautiful long locks were drenched with sweat. No doubt, the girl had blazed a trail to get here.

"You're...?" Rose squinted her eyes warily, trying to figure out if she had seen this vague character before. She SHOULD have known who this was: she did compete in 2003, though Rose's lucidity is to be brought into question that year.

"Huff huff huff..." the blonde finally mustered the strength to get into a rather strange stance: her legs spread far apart, bent at the knees. As she rotated her head counter clockwise, finally resting at 12 o' clock... she extended her hand forward.

"Hinako Shijou! Three-time King of Fighters veteran! I never made it to Italy last year because of school obligations, but I'm not missing this one! That money will be mine, and I'll open a string of Chanko restaurants! DOSUKOI!"

Rose put a hand to her chin. "I... see. Well, Miss Hinako, here's your entry card. Congratulations! You are officially in!"

As Hinako held the card in her hand... words couldn't be expressed. Redemption... right in front of her. She had missed the last one. Nobody had even acknowledged her absence. But now... she could make herself known. She could stand above the rest. She could shine SO bright, they had no choice but to pay attention!

Finally, one word did come to mind: a mighty bellow, in celebration of Sumo culture...

"DOSUKOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!"

"...Oww, you threw sand in my eye. How uncouth!" Rose whined, reaching up with a hanky to dab her permeated eyelids, courtesy of the weird Sumo sand the purple-clad schoolgirl had thrown.

* * *

"Hey Kingyyyyy!"

Mai Shiranui bounced erratically in attempt to wave down her blonde counterpart, who was standing antisocially near a corner, her arms folded. Since Mai stood out like a... well... bulging pair of knockers... it was easy for King to locate the bouncing and match the face with it.

"Mai! Heyyy!"

The two longtime counterparts met in the middle, upon which Mai won the draw and scooped King up with a massive hug. All eyes quickly fell on the display... mainly for perverted reasons.

"Ahahaha! Hahaha! Mai, cmon! Put me down!"

Mai's adrenaline dump faded, and she found King to be a struggle to hold up, so she finally set the tall, blonde bartender down and the two commenced an onslaught of back-and-forth.

"Tell me you're entering."

"Of course I'm entering. Are you entering?"

"Dude, I'm Mai Shiranui! Missing a tournament is like Santa Claus missing Christmas!"

King shot her an eyebrow and a smirk. "Well we DID miss XII..."

"Let's not talk about that weird year." Mai blurted. "So how's the business? And how's... you know~"

King smiled. "Bar's going great, as usual. Sally and Beth are life-savers. And Ryo is... well... Ryo."

"Karate Karate Karate?" Mai grinned.

"Karate Karate. Karate Karate Karate Karate." King gesticulated as she talked, adding to the nonsensical conversation. Upon finishing... they both burst into a gail of giggles. Their laughter carried on for a good 10 seconds before King was finally able to regain herself.

"Hahaha... ahh but in all honesty, Ryo is doing really good. No seriously, he is like, REALLY f***ing zen now. He's never looked better."

"No shit?"

"I shit you not. Just ask Yuri, he's totally healthy. You know he's calling himself The New Mr. Karate? He even ditched his old gi for a badass-looking black one."

Mai flipped out a fan and waved it. "Oh thank god. That orange was LOUD."

King acknowledged that last statement with a shake of her head and a grin, before flipping the script.

"Soooo... your end? How's "Andykins"?

Upon bringing up her significant other... Mai's face suddenly turned bleak. She began to tilt downwards, like a blue wave had passed over her.

"Andy... is... I'm worried about him, King. He's been talking about hanging it up, ever since he took on a new pupil. He's more interested in training that kid than keeping himself in shape."

King's face turned concerned. "Did Andy get an entry card?"

Mai nodded. "Yeah, all the guys have already been through. Sigh... but King, I think Andy's losing his edge. I hate to see him throw away such a huge part of himself... and I wonder if I had something to do with it."

King gave her an encouraging nudge. "But you love him no matter what, right?"

That perked her back up. "Oh without a doubt. I don't mind if Andy quits competing, because that leaves more time for him being my lovey bear~"

"...Lovey bear? Mai, if you invented that nickname, Andy probably IS neutered."

* * *

As the two women continued to update each other on theirs and their men's lives, a reunion was underway elsewhere. Last year, a terrible cloning operation threatened the world, and a rag tag band of warriors banded together to shut it down, as the original Kumite was nearing its conclusion. This year, these same brave souls returned: The Ikari Warriors and The Agents, together again.

...But one could easily tell their ranks had been splintered. On both sides, only two had shown up.

"Hey guys. Long time no see." Ralf Jones greeted the duo standing before him, consisting only of boxer Vanessa and luchador Ramon, with a salute. His partner, the fully-recovered Clark Still, followed suit.

"What brings just you two here?" Clark asked a follow-up question, to which Ramon grinned and draped an arm around Vanessa's shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Hot date."

Vanessa gave an eyeroll and pushed him away. "Dream on. Seth didn't make it this year. Said he wasn't interested in competition."

"Mary?" Ralf inquired.

"Ah, who knows with her? She's a wild card." Ramon added with a shrug. "She could swoop in and park her hawg right between us any second."

"Alright, so what's YOUR damage?" Vanessa fired back to the Ikaris. "Forgive me if my math is wrong, but I think your clip is missing a few rounds."

Ralf inhaled deeply, preparing his blunt explanation. "Heidern's not interested. Leona's not interested. Whip is... on leave. For personal reasons."

"Guess you two couldn't stay away, eh?" Ramon winked.

"Hey, I'm always up for a good fight!" Ralf pounded his knuckles against his palm. "But honestly, it's more for THIS guy. Poor Clarky here still hasn't had his chance."

"That's right." Clark's sunglasses shimmered ominously, as his voice deepened. "I'm not going out like a bitch this year... you can bet your life on it."

"Eh, I'm not betting that. Too many pleasures in life. Hubby, kid... beer." Vanessa lightened the mood with her joking reply.

Ramon laughed as he played along. "Hahaha! Yeah, I think after what I went through last year, I'm a bit more stingy with th-AAAGHHHK!"

That choked gasp was courtesy of the surprise arm ambushing his neck, snatching him backwards as the back of his head sank into... a soft, mushy crevasse. It wasn't until the bare flesh squished against his ears that he deduced the texture...

Boobs.

"ANGEL'S BACK, BITCHES! NYA~" Angel proudly announced her presence, one arm keeping Ramon trapped in her bosom, the other arm shooting into the sky as her forefinger aimed to the stars, to exclaim her intentions to be the best of the best.

"NUMERO UNO! Hey Ramon baby, haven't seen you in a while. Let's go throw a few back, eh~?"

"Ggghkkkkghkkkkghhhhhkkkk..."

Ramon still couldn't talk. It was uncertain just HOW he felt being in this position: on one hand, his breath was being robbed from his windpipe, which is uncomfortable... but his head was also resting on a heavenly set of pillows, which MUST have been comfortable.

With a wide grin and a pat on Angel's shoulder, Vanessa gave her blessings. "He's all yours."

Ramon's opinion remained unheard as he was forcefully dragged away by his fellow luchadora.

* * *

The reunions kept coming, one after the other, after the other. In another area, all eyes had fallen on purple high heels, which belonged to a majestic pair of legs that wore them well. Those legs shown in all their bare glory in the purple dress, which displayed them generously, and a nice upper chest to go with them. These features, combined with the long blonde hair, made Bonne Jenet a treasure worth plundering.

Unfortunately for the unlucky lubbers, Jenet only had eyes for the quiet, stoic man standing in the corner, his arms folded, as his terrifyingly icy face scared away all potential intruders in his private space. Not that Gato ever struck fear in her, though. Gato may have been the human equivalent of a mountain, but the cheeky Jenet was always willing to scale him to the uttermost limits of his self-control.

"Well well well. Don't you look happy~" Bonne Jenet gave her former teammate a wink, as a pink heart fluttered about, invading his airspace...

...Before the pink heart could reach his cheek, Gato swatted it away. "Hm."

Not deterred, Jenet continued to push her luck with hands on her wiggling hips. "Hm? 'Hm'? That's all you can say to me? "Hm?"

Gato's eyes never cut in her direction.

Jenet finally took it a step further: she dared to put hands on Gato, leaning on his broad shoulders, her chest squishing against his frame and bulging her cleavage out further. He still didn't look at her.

"Are you practicing to be a statue? Cmon, Gato. Let's catch up! What did you do with the $20,000 you won last year?"

"Put it in a bank account." Gato bluntly replied.

"Oh? Well how boring. Did you do anything fun with it?"

"No."

"Well shit. You could have bought ME something! Maybe some jewelry, or some cool knick knacks from an antique catalog!"

"Where's your hat?"

The hat in question was referring to the memento bestowed upon her in last year's Kumite, courtesy of the great Captain Kidd. Jenet was absolutely enthralled with it, wearing it for the remainder of her stay in Italy, which is why its current absence was odd.

"In my bedroom back home, safe and sound." Jenet replied. "That hat is very special to me, and I don't want to damage it by carrying it with me to this crazy tournament."

"Fine."

A loud, unimpressed groan from Jenet. "Gatooooo... you're killing me here. Are you gonna lighten up and entertain me, or are you just gonna act like you've got a bo staff up your- OHHHHH MY GOD TIZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOC!"

Jenet released her grasp instantly, and created distance. This finally caused Gato to break his humdrum and actively dart his head to see what caused the commotion.

And there he stood. Seven feet tall, a colossus that could rival Krauser. An overabundant surplus of muscles and abs, BURSTING from every rippling inch of his body, which looked like it had been crafted on Mount Olympus. Even his head bore a mythical aura about it: nobody knew his true face, only the majestic draping red and white feathers, sleek, curved beak, and beady eyes of his trademark griffon mask.

Jenet was in his arms faster than a cannon could discharge. Tizoc timed her leaping arrival and extended his buff arms, catching her mid-jump and embracing the voluptuous girl within his bulging bosom. He spun around 360, taking the giggling pirate queen with him as she settled against him, not letting go anytime soon.

"Tizoc! AHHHH! Thank god you're here! Gato is nearly driving me to drink." Jenet laughed. She lifted her head from his chest to plant a big, wet smooch on... well... the closest thing she could find was his upper pectoral.

"THE GRIFFON MASK IS HERE!" he heroically bellowed. "WITH MY IMPERVIOUS PECTORALS AND BANISHING BICEPS, THIS TOURNAMENT WILL BE WON IN THE NAME OF CHILDREN EVERYWHRE! LEND A CLOSE EYE, LITTLE ONES!"

"...What are you talking about dude~?" Jenet giggled at her always over-the-top former teammate.

Tizoc swung around, taking the blonde with him as she was forced to cling tight. "I must set an example for the little ninos who have nothing but their heroes to look up to! This mask is a mask of righteousness, this body a template of justice! I will climb in the ring and elbow drop the forces of evil straight through the canvas!"

"...Will you lower the volume? You're so annoying, you giant chicken." Gato was visibly wincing at the powerful vibrations of his former teammate Tizoc's booming words and equally bombastic movements.

Jenet only drank it up, as she pressed her cheek against Tizoc's chest and stuck her tongue out to the naysayer. "What's the mater, Gato? Jealous? Hee hee. Cmon Tizoc, let's go get HAMMERED!"

"I COULD GO FOR A DRINK!"

"WHEEEEEE!"

Tizoc finally granted Gato the joys of silence, as he not only strutted his outstanding self away from the snide man, but also carried the other annoyance off in his thick arms.

Gato turned back around to his private bubble, closed his eyes, and let out a long, airy sigh. He just didn't care for such things... Jenet always tried to push him, but all he really wanted was to be alone and focus on his training. In a way, he was thankful for Tizoc: at least when the pro wrestler was around, he was a great distraction for Jenet. He was the one always willing to have fun with her and tag along on her shenanigans. They could goof off all they wanted... it wouldn't deter him from being the best fighter he could be. He needed to win this tournament. He needed a moral victory, a legitimate sign of progress on his journey to seek and destroy the man he called-

His thoughts were interrupted; he felt a presence far away, peering at him!

"Mm?" he grunted as he swung around and nearly met the eyes of the mysterious peeper, like it was a second sense to him. But as he looked into the distance, surely in the direction of the feeling... he saw nothing. He kept his eyes focused there for a few more seconds before deciding the coast was clear, and returned to his solitude.

...In the distance, right where Gato had been looking, a timid girl with blue pigtails blushed meekly as she slumped to the ground, her face in her hands.

* * *

In the interest of justice, other warriors came to Germany to fight in that creed. Everyone knew justice ran strong in Korea, as the upstanding fighters of the World Taekwondo Federation pursued martial arts for the purpose of bodily health, protecting the innocent, and punishing evildoers.

Nobody represented what they stood for more than Kim Kaphwan. Distinguished as Korea's national hero, the one thing Kim strove for as much as nurturing his own spirit, was adopting others to follow his culture. He was well known for taking on ne'er-do-wells and whipping them into shape, like he'd tried to do for a very long time with the notorious criminals Chang Koehan and Choi Bounge. But now, to everyone's surprise... he had found new reform prospects.

"Follow my lead, you guys. We'll get your entry cards." Kim commanded his two students. In a shocking twist, he had chosen none other than two of Geese Howard's former thugs as his new project. Back in the day, when Geese was at the helm of the King of Fighters tournament he'd constructed, these two stood loyally at his side to reinforce his evil empire. Nowadays, Kim must have thought they still had some lingering bad in them. They weren't REALLY still evil, but both were prone to being dirty and total jerks. Spending some time with Kim certainly wouldn't hurt them. Except maybe physically.

"Bear, why are you still wearing that mask?" Kim called out as he kept walking forward, not looking back.

"It's not Bear, IT'S RAIDEN!" the tubby blonde pro wrestler fired back in defense.

"What did we talk about, Bear? Being a heel is not the key to true justice. Don't you know the purpose of a heel is to be hated? His name cursed, as people wish for his defeat? You should be a GOOD wrestler, who warms people's hearts and inspires children. Like Tizoc."

"I'll never be like that bird brain!" Raiden spat. Nobody could see it under his mask, but the fat guy was prone to getting a pink face easily when he got angry.

"Just calm down, tubs." Hwa Jai teased. "You don't wanna collapse right here in the parking lot, eh? Hahahaha!"

"Shut up, baldy!" Raiden took a shot at his old partner. "Your little power juice won't save you from my moves!"

"What are you gonna do, sit on me?"

"SHUT! UP!"

Kim closed his eyes and sighed heavily. Just give it a little time... he had to put up with this from Chang and Choi too. Eventually they mellowed out. If those two can, so can Geese's lackeys... he hoped.

From the distance, three familiar faces watched as Kim dragged the pro wrestler and Thai fighter behind him. Standing at the helm, the young man in charge shifted focus from his book to focus ONLY on Kim... every step the Korean took, his eyes were there to follow.

"He's here." the man said to the two standing behind him. "Follow me."

Putting his book safely away, the man's flowing white hair blew behind him as he towed two students of his own.

* * *

The last stop on the "justice" train ride was with another group of pious crime fighters whose righteousness shone brightly in the face of inky darkness. What separated them from Kim, however... they had special powers bred to fight evil.

"PSYCHO SOLDIERS, ASSEMBLE! BUUUUURP..."

The perpetually-drunken Chin Gentsai announced their presence, as he carried behind him the group molded by his own training. Standing at his right and left side respectively... how could anyone not know this dynamic duo? They were the shining beacons of Japan. Or... at least one of them was. The other one was more often than not lauded as a dopey sidekick.

"We're here, in beautiful Germany!" Athena Asamiya exclaimed with a cheery two-finger salute. "Ah, I'm so happy to be back. I've done some of my favorite shows here!"

"Which is weird, since... well, I always looked at Germans as more of a 'rock' people." Kensou mumbled in between bites of his meat bun. "I mean, I'm just sayin. I'm not trying to ruin your mojo or anyth-HHHGK! COUGH COUGH COUGH! HAAACK! COUGH COUGH!"

Athena showed no concern for the cacophony of coughing suddenly produced by her partner, Sie Kensou; he was obviously just choking on his food, as was the case most of the time. She instead just presented a palm to her forehead, and a sigh as tired and over-utilized as one ever was.

"Kensou..."

Bringing up the rear behind the two main players, were the junior members of the Psycho Team. Emphasis on 'junior'.

"Are you really gonna let us enter this year, Master Chin? Are ya? Are ya?" the small fry Bao bounced up and down with excitement as he asked repeatedly.

"Well, I brought you here didn't I?!" Chin grumbled. "This will be a much tamer tournament, as I sense a lot of fighters are still tired from last year and won't bother with this one. With that in mind, I think you and Momoko can have some fun in this one."

"I CAN'T WAIT!" the equally young-looking girl Momoko showed a preview of her dancing style as her feet tore up the pavement with her excited maneuvers.

"Well, you better NOT wait." Chin urged. "Athena, Kensou, go take them to get their entry cards. And hurry back!"

"Yes, Master!" Athena and Kensou bowed to their elder. Athena took Momoko's hand, and Kensou respectively took Bao's. Together, the four Psycho Soldiers ventured into the Stadium to go and secure their place in the competition.

"Are you excited, Athena-nee?" Momoko asked the figure she looked up to as an older sister."

Athena looked down and gave a smile as best as she could. "O-of course I am, Momo-chan. Why wouldn't I be?"

Looking back forward, Athena kept it plastered wide... but only she knew, deep down, she was nervous about this year. Being back in Germany only reminded her of one thing: the way she wronged Krauser last year. There was no doubt he was going to be in this tournament, and logic dictated that his eyes would be on HER. It was enough to make her skin go cold... wait, a cold feeling...?!

Athena froze in her tracks. Momoko, who had still been walking, was jerked backwards since she was still holding her hand.

"Athena-nee?"

"Yo, Athena! What's wrong?" Kensou had stopped too, able to sense Athena's discomfort with just his naked eye.

"I... I..." Athena stammered. "I sense evil."

**Prolly a good place to stop. I introduced over half the characters. Sorry there's not much in the way of development for them just yet, you know I have to start slow lol. It's a long story, so right now the important thing is getting their names and/or faces out there.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: More faces revealed, Rose lays down the law, and PARTY AT KRAUSER'S PLACE! Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3: Blitzkrieg, pt 2

_**"Look at that conceited freak... standing there like he's such big shit. Like he plays such an important role in life. He makes me sick."**_

_**"Jealous much? The Christian God once commanded people to not covet thy neighbor... but he does leave you much to covet, kukukuku~"**_

_**"We don't have to worry about YOU in that department. You and your demented vestigial twin."**_

_**"Vestigial? Awww how kind of you~"**_

_**"Forget him, what is that he's WEARING? Like, mon dieu... what is he, plugged into The Matrix? C'est atroce. Let's get out of here before I puke looking at that getup."**_

_**"...So we going in there?"**_

_**"...I'm not moving from this spot until HE does."**_

* * *

"I... I... I sense evil."

Athena clutched her chest, a cold wave passing through her skin... she could feel the goose pimples as they formed... her hair felt stiff on her head...

"I don't sense anything." Kensou argued. "What is it? NESTS? Orochi cultists?"

"I sense... I sense...!"

A loud belch in her ear. Athena was immediately thrown off, as her feet scrambled backwards to escape the horrid sound and smell of the fiery expulsion. Her arms flew up towards her face instinctively, to repel the putrid waves.

"RYUJI! GROSS!"

"Scuse me." the black-clad thug grinned smugly as he walked past the four kids, his trademark right hand tucked in his pocket, while the other hand held an entry card.

"What an ass." Kensou glared at the Hong Kong-based tyrant until he was out of sight.

"B-but Kensou, you burp all the time." Bao chuckled, scratching his head nervously.

"Not in Athena's ear!" he defended.

"...Actually, you do do that sometimes." Athena bluntly shut down that defense.

* * *

In the heart of the Stadium, the main attractions were being flocked to with requests of autographs, pictures, and invitations to make babies. Mai had her hands full with the suitors; as they advanced on her like a garrison, she tried to get Andy to protect her, only for his response to be "Don't you like the attention anyway?"

"MARRY ME, MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"DO YOUR CLOTHES CHANGING THING! IN SLOW MOTION!"

"DO YOUR CROUCHING STRONG KICK!"

On the men's side, nobody was making more hearts throb than the two most vintage hunks in the franchise's vast history. It also helped that they were sporting more modern digs: Ryo Sakazaki was looking ever-sharp with his slicked back blonde hair, a ruggedly handsome stubble, and, the piece de resistance... replacing his orange Karate gi with a sleek black. Needless to say, The Invincible Dragon had upgraded to an even higher level.

If Ryo was making noses bleed, Terry Bogard was making them POUR. The Wild Wolf had grown his hair out, until his beautiful golden mane swayed behind him like a majestic steed. His red hat no longer there to hide it, as the keepsake had been tucked away, along with his old red vest. In its place, to compliment his plain white tee, was a leather brown jacket with a fleece-like white collar. He too was modernized... but damn if he ever got rid of Jeff's gloves.

"WE LOVE YOU TERRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"RAVAGE ME LIKE A HUNGRY WOLF!"

"RYO! YOU CAN BLOW MY TOP OPEN WITH A FIREBALL ANYTIME!"

The legendary duo stood shoulder and shoulder, grinning sheepishly as they waved to the lovestruck fans.

"I think they love us, Ryo." Terry winked.

"I think you're feeding off my natural charm." Ryo jokingly swatted at the Bogard. "In any case, we're making poor Robbie and Joe jealous back there."

Joe Higashi and Robert Garcia respectively were also standing near the duo, trying to get a piece of the paparazzi themselves, but were finding less success. Even Robert, who had spruced himself up with a fancy pop-collar, unbuttoned violet shirt, white slacks, his black hair spruced up with conditioner to give it more volume, and even letting his facial hair grow out a bit, was not attracting the same school of fish as his partner Ryo was.

...Of course, Yuri wasn't helping matters much.

"BACK! BACK YOU LEECHES! NOBODY GETS A PIECE OF MY ROBBIE! SAIHA! SAIHA! BOYFRIEND DEFENSES ACTIVATE!"

"Yuri... they just want autographs." Robert whined with a classic sweatdrop.

"Go away, runt!" Joe sneered. "You're wrecking my game!"

"...Robbie did you hear what he said to me?" Yuri squeaked, fists on hips and eyes boiling.

"W-well, I mean... they just want autographs..."

"ROBBIE!"

Ryo continued to look around and wave, endless girls in sight, as far as the eye could see... until one opening stood out. He could see, in the distance... tall, slender blonde, jet black slacks, fancy white long sleeves...

"King..?"

Ryo's eyes cut a few inches to the left of her: there was a man confronting her. Tall, long blue coat, khakis... BALD HEAD? Exactly who he thought it was! He was in King's face, and she didn't look happy to see him. Judging from their exchange of rapidly moving lips, there was no doubt a verbal sparring match currently underway.

Oh hell no.

Ryo was off like a horse from the starting gate. That bald headed bastard was NOT messing with his girl!

"R-Ryo, where you going?" Robert asked.

"What's wrong, bro?" Yuri seconded.

"Both of you, follow me. Big is harassing King."

"WHAT?"

"Oh hell no!"

The classic "Big Busting Posse" had assembled, minus Takuma. The Kyokugen trio raced over to confront the tall man, who still was not letting up on whatever it is he'd been laying into King about.

"CMOOOON KING!" Big whined, his hands together in a pleading motion. "Don't make me get on my knees! These are freshly pressed Khakis!"

King wasn't the least bit intimidated by her former boss standing before her. Her current stance, arms folded, posture upright, her nose turned away, one knee slightly bent, illustrated just how DONE she had been with Big's nonsense for a very long time.

"Big, in what reality do you think I would possibly entertain this notion?"

Big stomped his foot. "The reality where you remember all the good times you had with ol' Big! Cmon King, we have the chance to really do something awesome here. I'm not just talking about a piece of the pie. We can have THE WHOLE THING! Just you and me and Jack, John and Mickey, just like old times!"

King snorted. "You lost me at Jack."

"KING! PLEEEEEASE!"

"No."

"Do you have to say no so easily?"

"Yes."

"So that's a YES then?"

"No, I...! Big! Stop screwing with me, before I give you another dose of last year! Now leave me alone! I'm not interested in your stupid power struggle. Nobody cares anymore! It's just YOU, Big! God damn..."

Having said her piece, the final diss to Mr. Big was to spin around and strut away, leaving him to stand there and wallow in his disappointment. And like most defeated foes... all they had left were a few pathetic defiant blubbers.

"You're making a big mistake here, King! You're throwing away a golden opportunity! It's about to be The Big Show from here on out! Just you wait! There's nobody else to stand in my way! Geese, Krauser, Duke, Kain, NOBODY! You just threw away the keys to the candy store!"

King didn't turn around once in acknowledgment.

"BIG!" Ryo and friends finally made it over there to him, as the three formed a perimeter. "We heard you talking shit to King. What's your problem, man?"

"Yeah! Leave Kingy alone, penis head!" Yuri mocked.

"Yeah, baby... bottom... head!" Robert tried to follow up Yuri's insult, but fell short.

Big clicked his teeth, shoving past the three of them and walking in the opposite direction. "Tch. King doesn't need you stooges to fight her battles. Just forget it."

* * *

"Those blasted Kyokugens... their stupid faces give me an upset stomach."

"Yeah, Yuri's such a little bitch. Just look at her, in those stupid tight spandex pants... nice booty n' all... grrrhh..."

Eiji Kisaragi and Malin had witnessed the pointless little skirmish from afar, and neither had positive thoughts inside them as they watched the Karate Trio.

"Guys! It's not about THEM!" Kasumi Todoh scolded her two former teammates. "We shouldn't wish harm on their persons. We must train ourselves to defeat the Kyokugen style, and prove our styles superior!"

"...But if I kill them, won't I do that?" Eiji cluelessly argued.

Malin was more blunt in her desires. "I don't care about that SHIT. I just wanna humiliate Yuri and expose her for the cunty little skank-meat she is!"

"Oh my god..." Kasumi whipped out her English translating book and smacked herself in the face with it. "Why did I ever join a team with you two prejudiced idiots?"

Malin rolled her eyes. "Pssh. Bitch, you ain't so high and mighty. You wanna get back at Ryo for offing your old man."

"HE'S NOT DEAD!" Kasumi screeched. "Papa-san just... doesn't come around often. B-but that's not because of anything Ryo did... I think..."

"Keep tellin' yourself that." Malin laughed as she strutted away, twirling her dagger casually.

"Hmph." Eiji leaped away.

Kasumi felt her anger welling up, tears pooling, as she clutched her book tightly, so tight she threatened to ruffle the fine leather cover.

"Papa-san... sniff... I'll make you stop hiding and making very obscure cameo appearances..."

* * *

As the spots narrowed down to only 9, the big question began to fall on everyone's lips... where were the BIG PLAYERS? No offense to Xiangfei and May Lee, but nobody batted an eye when they walked in. Shen Woo, the boisterous brawler, snagged his entry card; no second glances. Nobody was here to see these people, except specific fanboys/girls.

No... they wanted Kyo. They wanted Iori. They wanted K' Dash. They wanted the bad boys of flame, who always roasted the competition and looked sexy doing it. With Ash a no-show, Geese vanished from the face of the Earth... this tournament was in need of some big names. Adelheid had all of Germany behind him, but he alone wouldn't cut it.

They needed...

"FEAR NOT, LOYAL FANGIRLS! KYO KUSANAGI IS HERE!"

There he was. Wavy brown hair, an aura of confidence, a singular colored overshirt and pants, his trademark gloves, a beautiful orange glow trailing in his hands... a white headban-

...Wait. Something did add up. Kyo was taller than this. And didn't he give those gloves away? And that headband? Kyo never wore blue-

"HAHAHAHAHA! Get a taste of my flame powah! Ha ha! OOOOOH FIRE!"

Shingo laughed in their collective disappointed faces as he waved a lighter back and forth, producing only an artificial flame, and not the coveted Kusanagi Fire that had vanquished so many.

"Shut up, dude. You're pissing them off." Benimaru scolded the brown haired kid with a light shove, while his free hand traced upwards through the always-impressive pillar of blonde hair he considered "the cherry on this sundae of sexy".

"Well, let em' stew. We don't need Kyo to have a good time, eh?" Shingo winked as he pocketed his lighter.

Benimaru shook his head. "Hmph. First Daimon, then Kyo... feels a little lonely this year."

"Well, I'm here with ya!" he nudged. "And I think I saw Yagami snooping around out-"

"I DON'T. Want to hear. About Yagami." Benimaru shut him down. "Shingo, you just need to stay away from that guy, okay? He's a freaking nutjob."

"B-but..." Shingo argued.

"I MEAN IT." Benimaru yelled to get his point across. "Just stay away from him. Stick with me."

The usually-happy Shingo actually got a little defensive. "Dude, you're being a buzzkill right now! Damn! If you're gonna act like that, then maybe I'll go hang with someone else!"

"S-Shingo...!"

But it was too late. Shingo had abandoned Benimaru, the overzealous kid off his leash to get into whatever shenanigans his head drove him towards. Benimaru felt slightly unsettled as a result: with Kyo and Daimon not here, he was the only one who felt a tinge of responsibility to look out for the simpleminded guy.

"Shit, kid... it's like you and Kyo forgot what he did to you."

* * *

The next reveal was a welcome sight for all, as well an an enlightening one. In terms of "big names", one would be hard-pressed to ignore hers when she made an appearance. The wealthy, young, beautiful business owner stepped up last year, to lead the great Kumite to its completion. There were twists and turns, threats, difficulties, and especially clashes with her co-host Geese... and as a result of these things, she swore the only way she'd return would be as a competitor.

Promise kept.

"MISS KAGURA! AHHHHHH! COME HERE, COME HERE! GIVE ME A BIG HUG!"

Rose expressed her enjoyment to see Chizuru enter the Stadium, and ran out to meet her with arms open. A smile of equal length was returned by Chizuru, who happily embraced the girl with equal force.

"Rose, it's so good to see you! How did you ever convince your brother to let you do this?"

A cheeky smirk. "Ohohoho... my dear brother may be skilled at fighting, but in a contest of charm, I take gold~"

Chizuru grinned. "I won't dispute that one."

With the formalities out of the way, Rose was quick to start prying. "So tell me... where's your boys at? The crowd is getting quite restless awaiting their arrival."

Chizuru frowned. "Sigh... Kyo's not gonna make it this year. Said he needed a break."

"That's... unfortunate. And Mr. Yagami?"

Bigger frown. "Iori's being a baby. He's outside, hanging around the entrance, waiting for Kyo. He says he won't enter unless Kyo shows up."

Rose put a worrisome hand on her chin. "I see..."

"Rose, may I have another one of those entry cards? I'm going to go shove it right in his pocket. He needs to learn that his whole life doesn't revolve around Kyo Kyo Kyo. He's capable of doing his own thing, and having fun at his own expense."

Rose perked up at that idea, complete with a joyous giggle. "Of course, of course! Please drag Mr. Yagami into the Stadium! We need those good ratings~"

"Oh I'll drag him alright. He's not just gonna... wh-what the...?"

Chizuru's threat stopped mid-sentence, as her face turned puzzled. She started to huddle up, like she had gotten cold all of a sudden, which was strange, considering the high temperature in the Stadium.

"What's wrong, Miss Kagura?"

"Why do I sense...?"

* * *

Only 5 spots left. More questions had been answered: notably that the famous Kyo Kusanagi himself, the heralded legend of King of Fighters, would not be attending this one. Iori Yagami, his lifelong rival, wasn't happy about it, and whether he would enter the arena or not was anybody's guess. According to Chizuru, he WAS here, though.

And now the last question had to be... where was K'? The last anyone saw of K', he never left Italy. He'd disappeared, vanished into the shadows. One reporter had the answer...but to reach him about it was a difficult feat. And so, as far as the world knew, K' Dash had gone missing.

...But where did this leave the few people close to him? Maxima, his partner, had vanished too. Maybe he was out looking for him? Whip requested leave from her private military duties: was she in on it too?

That just left... her. The one whose upbringing and fate had been directly tied to his. His opposite. His equal.

"Kula... are you sure you're up for this?"

Diana's question was valid, given the circumstances. Although she, Foxy and Candy loved and cherished Kula like their own, the ice girl had increasingly yearned for more adventures with K'. But now, it seemed things had taken a step backwards: K' was gone, her other friends along with him, and now it was just her... alone...

"Kula?"

"It's okay, Diana." Kula managed a weak smile, just to prove the world hadn't ended. Even if it felt like it deep inside her.

Foxy stepped up in support. "Listen, I know you want to be out there searching for him, but-"

"But a little girl like me shouldn't be out wandering the great unknown." Kula finished the same tired lecture that had been drilled into her head so. "It's fine, Foxy. I'll let the grownups handle it. Even if it means I get left behind..."

"You still have us." Diana smiled, reaching a hand to slip her fingers through that beautiful strawberry blonde hair. Kula felt her touch and sank against her, but was only minutely comforted by Diana's doting touch.

"Just try and take your mind off it, okay sweetie? Enter the tournament, and be the best you can be."

"Yes ma'am." Kula nodded in compliance. She took her robot's hand. "Cmon Candy, let's go get my entry card."

Kula and Candy Diamond walked hand-in-hand into the Stadium. In a way, maybe this was exactly what Kula needed: her life didn't have to revolve around waiting for K' all the time. She was capable of her own adventures, meeting other people, making new friends. Maybe this year could be fun. Or, if nothing else... a distraction.

* * *

With 4 spots left, everyone had gathered en masse inside the Stadium, and the guessing games and inventory-taking began. Everyone was doing head counts, making bets, the more enlightened ones narrowing down the possible outcomes based on their information.

"So Ash is out." Terry analyzed, his arms folded, one hand on his chin. "I heard Kyo's not coming. Hmmm... uhhh... we got Koreans, Psycho Soldiers, girls, ladies, weirdos, whatever Tizoc qualifies as- AAAGH! Oh Jesus Christ, Mary. You scared me."

Much like her "bb" King was blissfully present in the background last year and nobody knew it, this year Blue Mary followed suit. But now here she was, just as beautiful and tomboyish as ever. Alongside her, her trusty companion Antonio was happily panting, tongue out and the excited dog running circles around his momma's leg.

"Didn't think I'd be a no-show this year, did ya?" she winked, launching a tiny fist against Terry's broad chest.

Terry laughed and pulled her in. "Naaaaah I knew you were sneaking around somewhere. Scoping the place out?"

Mary didn't fight his sudden embrace, instead melting into her lover's grasp and pressing her head against his chest. "You know me too well. I had to make sure no assholes were coming to wreck everyone's good time."

"Find anything interesting?"

"Nah... just Big jerking around like usual. He keeps ranting on about this and that, but nobody's really listening to him. And Ryuji's here, but I don't think he'll do anything. He's harmless, unless he smells blood or something."

Terry smiled... but as soon as he thought of HIM, that smile faded...

"So... no sign of Geese, eh?"

Mary picked her head up from his chest, and looked up into his eyes. "Geese? Dude... Geese is gone. He's gone. Accept it, man."

Terry closed his eyes. "It's just hard to grasp. That guy... hahaha... he's had such a bearing on mine and Andy's life. ALL our lives. And now he just... I mean he just... up and disappears? I can't believe it. I just can't believe it."

Mary sensed this was a heavy topic for him... how could it not be, after everything Geese Howard had put them through? For the man to be gone... it was almost like a long, long chapter of Terry and Andy's life was at last at an end. To move on from it so easily is impossible.

And so, Mary quickly lightened the situation. "Weeeeelp, at least it's a lot quieter around here eh big guy?" She flashed a wide grin, pearly whites and all... which was quite unusual for Mary.

Terry's smile couldn't be restrained; he knew Mary was trying so hard, and it was TOO CUTE. It worked, even if not by conventional means.

"I love you, you know." he said, with a peck on her cheek.

"Oh I know." Mary winked.

"HEY GUYS, OVER HERE!" Mai snapped the two out of their sentimental moment as she waved them down. "Everyone's gathering around. It's almost time for the orientation! CMON ANDY!"

"I'm coming Mai... d-don't drag me...!" Andy whined as the kunoichi did indeed drag him by his unmotivated arms.

"You guys stay close to me." Athena quickly pulled the youngers against her, to their confusion.

"Athena-nee, I don't understand why you're so on edge lately." Momoko expressed hers aloud.

"Yeah, you're freaking me out babe." Kensou seconded.

"Don't call me babe!" Athena lashed out. "I just... I can't shake this feeling! Can't you all feel it?!"

Luckily for Athena... she wasn't the only one on high alert.

"Miss Rose, something doesn't feel right." Chizuru got in front of her as she delivered that warning.

"What do you mean?!" Adelheid got defensive very quickly, in his sister's favor. He too was scrambling to get around her.

"Is is that same premonition from earlier?" Rose asked. "Miss Kagura, perhaps you need some coffee to calm your nerves."

"N-no, I'm serious!" Chizuru reinforced. "I... I feel... something! Something I haven't felt... since...!"

**"Fufufufu... nothing gets past the stuffy little maiden, does it, Vice~?"**

**"Kukukuku... it would appear so Mature~"**

**"Well, can't really blame her. There's NOTHING on this planet like the likes of us. Be hard to miss."**

**"Do we have to make such a dramatic entrance?"**

**"The grand stage requires a grand entrance, chéri~"**

**"Then shut up and let's get down there. The entry cards are almost gone."**

"Those voices...!" Chizuru gasped.

They appeared faster than a blink. In direct contradiction to their boasting, there was no grandiose entrance: no bursting through solid wall, lighting crackling, or explosions. They just... appeared. They were THERE. They must have come from the sky somehow, as there was no other plausible way they could have suddenly appeared in the middle of the Stadium. Five sinister shadows... their color revealed seconds later, to introduce each one in their own quirky, unique way.

The tall one in front, his stance firm, like the solid earth. At his side, one striking a seductive pose with her hips protruding, her leg slightly bent, a cutesy finger against her bottom lip. To his other side, a kid with a solemn smile, his hands in his pockets with a sheepish shrug and his eyes innocently closed.

And lastly, slightly to the background... two diabolical figures, their backs to each other, their hands dipped down below their hips, as their fingers interlaced, locking them in that symmetrical position. Their tongues traced circles on their respective lips, imagining the taste of something morbid stained there...

"OH HEAVENS!" Rose squealed as she brought her hands against her face and buried herself in Adelheid's chest, his arms wrapping around her in protective mode. Chizuru was also on edge: her first instinct was to get into combat stance, despite them showing no actual signs of aggression.

"Believe me, ma chérie... we didn't come from Heaven." the chestnut-haired female cooed from her ruby lips, which were the main attraction of her face, thanks to the fact that only from the nose down could be seen.

"You damned specters! How?! How are you here?!" Chizuru cursed.

"There will be plenty of time for questions later." the tall man in front growled. "But for now..."

Without warning, the white-haired stranger approached the center, where he could address everyone in sight. He took a deep step, closed his eyes, aimed his face at the sky... and unleashed.

"IORI YAGAMI! COME OUT, YOU BASTARD! LET'S SETTLE THINGS RIGHT HERE!"

"Oh great, there he goes again." the woman with unkempt bangs groaned to the younger one. "Chris, can you please tell our lunkhead to get his head in the game?"

Chris merely snickered. "Hee hee! Sorry Shermie, you know he won't stop when he gets like this."

"I'M WAITING!" the man continued to bark. "COME OUT, IF YOU'RE NOT A YELLOW BASTARD!"

"Y-Yash, don't say yellow." Chris warned. "That might be offensive to some of the Asians he-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE BEHAVING QUITE RUDELY!" Rose found her hostess courage, removing herself from Adelheid's grasp and approaching the five intruders. She took her most pompous, puffed-out stance before addressing them.

"Now then... I simply won't have you five causing such a disturbance for the fine folk here. If you're looking to enter, please take your entry cards and go stand politely with the others. Understand?"

The white-haired man's response could pretty much be put on a loop at this point. "I'm not entering until that red-haired little snake comes out!"

"Chris..." Shermie urged.

Chris put a consoling hand up. "Alright, alright. Yashiro, um... dude... you're gonna make us miss our chance. Can we please stop making a scene and get our entry cards?"

"B-But Yaga-"

"He's entering. Make no mistake about that." Chizuru assured. "Now, get your entry cards and get lost, creeps!"

"Hmph. You're not the boss of me, Kagura!" Yashiro sneered.

Finally the drama died down, as the long-lost New Faces Team, alongside the sadistic Mature and Vice, all went on to secure what would be the final entry cards.

"Hmph." Yashiro snatched his from Rose's grasp, stomping away.

"Thank you, ma'am." Chris politely accepted his with a smile, as he pocketed it and skipped away.

"Love that dress~" Shermie complimented, blowing a two-finger kiss in praise of Rose's attire. She took her entry card, did a flamboyant spin, and made sure to achieve maximum hip movement as she strutted her stuff.

That just left the last two. The symbiotic sadists approached with hungry eyes, to secure their final spots... only to stumble upon an interesting revelation. While there WERE technically two cards left, the other one was in Chizuru's grasp, as she intended to go force Iori to join.

That meant there was only one.

"That's not going to work." their voices spoke in perfect sync, every syllable as equal in timing as the pitch and tempo of their voice.

Rose pressed the last card to her cheek. "Hmmmmm, well what a conundrum we have here... sorry ladies, it appears one of you must decide who enters."

"I'm not entering without Mature."

"I'm not entering without Vice."

"Oh can we just move on from this bullshit already!" Shen Woo whined.

Rose shot mean daggers at the brawler, reducing him to shrinking in the crowd. Now out of sight, Rose returned to the blonde and redhead in front of her.

"Hmmm... very well then! I have a most delicious idea. Since you two love to be together, and I can surely relate to such a dynamic with my darling Adel..."

"Rose...!" Adelheid scolded in a hushed voice.

"...Then you shall enter together!" Rose smiled wide. "BUT... only one is allowed to step in the ring, and if one is defeated, then BOTH will be eliminated. Am I clear?"

"Kukukuku... you don't have to worry about that. Gimme."

Vice's disturbing confidence was followed by her arm WHIPPING out, fast as a blur, and forcefully snatching the entry card from Rose's hand. The exertion was so great, it caused the female Bernstein to stumble backwards.

"Ah! Rude..."

And with that, the unpleasant company finally disappeared out of sight. With a dusting of his hands, as if some arduous task had just been completed, Ryo Sakazaki proudly proclaimed:

"Welp, we got our 48."

"Give or take." Yuri snickered.

* * *

After the official 48 contestants (more or less) gathered, there was a good 10 minute or so intermission. The Bernsteins had totally walked away, leaving the contestants puzzled as to what their next step was supposed to be.

"Soooooo... do we go?" Vanessa asked.

"Probably wait for them to explain the rules and regulations." Mary presumed.

"My legs are getting tired!" Mai whined. "Andy, hold me!"

"M-Mai, stop playing!" Andy stammered. "Your legs are fine!"

"...I know they are. They're very fine~"

"Hey, would any of you guys be interested in joining my-"

"No, shut up Big."

"MY RIPPLING PECS AND TONED GLUTES ARE TIRED OF WAITING!" Tizoc boomed.

The paparazzi was getting restless too. Most of them had gotten their fill of pics from Mai, Yuri, B. Jenet, Angel, Terry, Ryo, Tizoc... and now they were starting to explore the more unconventional territories. Some tried to get pics of Mary and King, who did not oblige. Some wanted an autograph from Yamazaki, but fled in fear when he brandished his knife (he had his own idea of an autograph, involving red ink)

...Some cheeky camera-wielders dared to approach the Hakkeshu. Yashiro was quick to shove any equipment out of his face. Chris meekly hid behind his tall counterpart. And Shermie? Well... Shermie drank it up like red wine. As far as the French beauty was concerned, she was back to her ROOTS: being beautiful and glamorous and the center of attention. Nevermind what devious thoughts rested beneath those bangs... she had a body and the confidence to flaunt it, and that's what made her the approachable one of the bunch.

Nobody had the balls to get near Mature and Vice, lest they lose them.

At last... the waiting period ended. The crowd, whose volume had faded, jacked back up when the siblings came back out into the Stadium, like they'd never left. Adelheid, in a strange move, did NOT join his sister... he went over to the fighters and stood among them.

"Ralf Jones. A pleasure." Ralf extended his hand in greeting. "We beat you in 2003."

Adelheid, though his face remained stern, met his hand in return. "We'll see what the odds are like when it's not three against one."

"EVERYBODY QUIET PLEASE! THANK YOUUUUUU! ROSE BERNSTEIN IS SPEAKING! EYES ON ME!"

The first thing everyone noticed about Rose... she was no longer alone. Firstly, she was surrounded by personnel clad in black suits and sunglasses. Some of them were simply standing there to look intimidating, while others were... setting up props?

Rose herself was not standing on her own two feet: she was sitting atop the broad shoulders of a male figure, dressed MUCH different than the suits all around. Tall, sturdy, impressive in muscular girth, but appearing at least middle-aged, this dark skinned man seemed totally unfazed by the weight of the girl perched on top of him. He obviously was not one of these generic security guards.

The man in question seemed more of a conventional martial artist: clad in a worn dark green Karate gi, similar to Ryo's, except for one stunning feature: the shoulders and collar were adorned with a beautiful coat of white wolf fur, as white as the short, spiky hair upon his head. The final piece of the puzzle that solidified this guy's status as a hardened warrior was his face: he'd obviously seen some shit in his day, judging from the grotesque scar that ran directly through the left eye, nearly closing it... but what remained visible in his socket was a stomach-churning blood red.

His fierce scowl dared anybody to ask how his eye got like that.

"Now, do I have your attention? Thank you." Rose greeted atop the man. "Now then, contestants... WELCOME TO THE TWILIGHT TOURNAMENT!"

Hold for applause. It was a fiery feedback, fueled more by the contestants' ability to work the crowd with heroic poses.

"Quiet please! Quiet! Now then... I, Rose Bernstein, will be your hostess for this year's tournament. And don't worry, I swear it's ME this time, ahahahahaha!"

"...What does she mean by that?" Joe inquired.

"Ignorance is bliss, Joe." Kim assured. "Ignorance is bliss."

She continued. "This year will be the same format as the Kumite last year: a single elimination tournament, with each round narrowing down the fighters until the quarterfinals, semifinals, and the final battle itself. 48 will become 24, which will become 12... and there'll be a little surprise after Round 2, ohohohohohoho."

She extended her finger. "First thing! Please note that your entry cards are NOT safe! Hold onto them tight, if you want to keep your spot in the tourney! And most importantly... don't let another fighter take it."

She extended a second finger. "Second thing! I do expect you all to be punctual and show up on time, or risk disqualification! There are plenty of hotels in the city, and... our gracious Lord Krauser has offered his castle for lodging to any who don't feel like paying. Please do come! There will be food, wine, entertainment. Just don't take advantage of Lord Stronheim's hospitality, okay?"

"Krauser, eh? Do we like him?" Joe asked his fellow Wolves.

"Eh... he's not as bad as the other one." Andy shrugged.

"We should totally wreck the place!" Mai exclaimed.

A third finger from Rose. "And NOW... for a demonstration."

With that, Rose tapped the guy on his spiky head, upon which he picked her up and gently set her down. Rose stepped back, leaving the guy alone with the random assortment of things placed all around him: wooden boards, a vertical piece of a tree trunk, and a concrete slab laying horizontal.

"Now then, seeing as there have been some... mishaps... in the past, involving totally uncivilized barbarians trying to control my mind and manipulate me to their evil ends, I have taken extra measures this year to ensure my safety. Now, while I believe there is nobody more capable and necessary for my protection than my dear brother here, he can't be by my side always, since he's competing along with you fine individuals. And so, I have enlisted the aid of a fellow countryman. I'd like you meet Mr. Silber."

All eyes fell on the grizzly, calloused piece of work, who simply eyeballed them back and let loose a guttural growl from his savage lungs.

"Mr. Silber here is a native of our beautiful Germany as well. A champion of the Buriki One fighting circuit back in the day, a black belt in Karate, as well as an expert in the exquisite art of _tameshiwari_. Roughly translated as... breaking."

With a wide grin, Rose flamboyantly extended her hand. "Mr. Silber, if you please?"

Silber approached the first thing in front of him: a thick wooden board, laying horizontal, supported by two cinder blocks. He closed his eyes, raised his arm, and took in a deep breath...

"Please note the 6-inch solid hickory wood." Rose pointed out with glee.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Silber's voice shook their cores as he brought his arm raining down on the wood, and there was no stoppage. Splinters flew like rain as he cleaved right through the middle, his limb showing no signs of slowing down or resistance from the solid object.

He didn't stop there. He picked up the two cinder blocks, tossed them in the air, and delivered a respective left and right kick, smashing them into fine granules.

"...Whoa." Robert grunted.

Silber eyeballed the next prop: a man in a suit was holding another board up, vertically. That unfortunate man would be sent flying backwards, as Silber took a deep step and planted his fist dead center in the wood, demolishing its foundation and severing it into two jagged pieces.

The next prop to go: the piece of tree trunk standing up. Silber went low, delivering a wide, swooping low kick... and his foot cleaved through the base like warm butter.

And finally, the last piece... the slab of thick concrete laying horizontal. With a ravenous grin, his eye glowed red as he took to the skies, extending his foot, aiming his heel outward... when his heel connected with the concrete, the chunk EXPLODED into a mess of dust and particles. Some of the little pieces flew so far, they peppered the audience. Thankfully, nobody was hurt.

At last, Silber returned to an idle stance, as a low, long exhale hissed from his lungs, his neck and shoulders crackling with a chilling echo. All around him, the wreckage was rampant.

"...Damn, Ryo. I hate to say it dude, but he's got you beat." Robert laughed.

"Hmph. I'm still the ice pillar and beer bottle master." Ryo sneered.

"And SO, to any troublemakers out there looking to taint my tournament with your vile ways, especially to target ME... I do hope you've been adequately discouraged." Rose put on a sweet smile as she spoke such threatening words. And then, with a clap of her hands, she dismissed them all.

"Well, that concludes our business! Take care, all of you! Come back tomorrow, 10 AM sharp, to start the show! Get your tickets, bring your family! Fighters, don't be late! This will be the most exciting week of Germany's lives!"

**Whew... that was a tough one to get out. There was a lot of ground to cover before getting to the big party next chapter. I hope this was to your satisfaction, and didn't feel sloppy or rushed! Most of the names are out there, so if you want to do some homework, go back and make a list of every appearance ; )**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Character Development Party! Watch as I attempt to give all these characters equal screentime so they all feel important! Bear with me in these formality chapters, they tend to be quite long. The word count should mellow out once we get to the fighting.**

**And now... a page from my dear friend Rex Madison's Book...**

* * *

**BONUS SCENE 1**

The Stadium died down in the next half hour or so, as the people slowly trickled out to follow up the festivities in the city, or some bold ones attempting to follow the fighters to Krauser's castle. Nobody knew if Krauser was expecting so much company, so this would be a true test of the Lord's ability to plan ahead.

The last to exit the Stadium were Adelheid and Rose respectively, as they felt it crucial to stick around and make sure the place was properly vacated and security measures taken. They hadn't yet decided where they wanted to shack up for this week... in fact, that was the current argument underway.

"Rose, we should go back to the Sky Noah. It's safest there."

"I don't want to!" Rose defied. "Adel, we mustn't look like cowards! We must exhibit a position of strength and confidence to these people! If we go and hide in the Sky Noah all week long, that will tarnish our reputation!"

"Rose... why do you care about these stupid trivialities?"

"...Because one of us has to, brother. You're the one who thinks with his body, and thus I am forced to consider our political interests. You see, brother? We compliment each other quite nicely~"

"Grr... you're..."

"I'm what?"

"...You're right."

"Ahahahaha! Now was that so hard? Now come, we are attending Lord Krauser's party. We won't be absent for such an important event."

With that, Rose and Adelheid set their minds on their current objective. Rose, as prideful and content as she felt having won the argument, pursued just ONE more grain of validation from the man she admired most.

"Brother... did I do good?"

A hand around her shoulder. "...You did excellent."

Her flushed cheeks and smile carried on for the remainder of their trip.

...In the distance, watching the siblings walk away, a brown-haired figure stood tall, watching their every step. As his lips parted, revealing a fearsome set of growling teeth, he lifted his left hand... his fingers curled menacingly, as a bright orange ball of flame ignited in his palm. A flame too pure to be an impostor...

* * *

**BONUS SCENE 2**

"Just take it."

"Why should I?"

"Cmon... TAKE. IT."

"I said tell me WHY!"

"Take it and then I'll tell you."

"Grrr... aggh... you know, you're the only one on the planet I'd let boss me around like this."

Iori Yagami always put on a fierce battle of will... but Chizuru Kagura was ever the reigning champion. Tried as he did to reject her advances, he finally found himself snatching the extra entry card she'd grabbed solely for him. Chizuru had robbed somebody else of a potential spot in the tournament, just for him.

"Alright, I took it. Now what?" Iori grumbled. "It doesn't mean f*** all. I don't want to even be in. What's the point?"

Chizuru couldn't help but smile. Iori was so adorable when he was aloof. If one could even use such a definitive word to describe his grumpy ass.

"Iori..." she spoke, whilst putting her arm around him. "...You need to learn to expand your horizons."

"...The f*** does that mean?"

"It MEANS, I want you to try something. For me." Chizuru pleaded. "Just this once, just ONE year... try to do something with your life, motivation-wise, that doesn't involve Kyo. Can you do that? I want you to just try, try and have some fun, get into the spirit of sportsmanship like the others do, and just try to compete!"

"But I hate all these f***ing people!" Iori screeched. "Terry's a macho idiot, Ryo is obsessed with... I dunno, breaking beer bottles or something, Mai is an annoying stripper, Beni's a vain prick, Shingo's an irritating puppy, Athena's too bright and sparkly and kawaii, Kim is the most one-note guy in existence, and... for christ sakes, THERE'S A F***ING BIRD DUDE WALKING AROUND! And you want me to actually associate with these assholes?!"

"Don't knock it till you try it." Chizuru flashed a cute wink. As she parted from her grumpy counterpart, she extended her finger to gently boop him on the nose. "Don't trash that entry card, or I'll come after you."

Iori was left standing there, steamed like broccoli, the entry card in his hand close to combusting. He REALLY didn't like being forced into decisions, and his mind had been far from made up on whether to enter or not. Now that he had no choice, it felt less appealing to him.

...As Iori stood there fuming, two cold bodies pressed against him in perfect sync, followed by a simultaneous pair of lips on both cheeks.

"Reunited and it feels so good~"

"Miss us, Yaggy baby~?"

"...Go back to Hell." Iori snorted.

* * *

**BONUS SCENE 3**

Eiji Kisaragi had been staring at Iori from a rooftop vantage point. He actually was relieved the red-haired man accepted Chizuru's offer: now, he could at last achieve the vengeance that had long eluded him. Billy may have patched things up, but Eiji was a BIT more unforgiving than that... just like those hateful Kyokugens, he wouldn't be content until some of Iori's blood stained his blades.

Of course, the Kyokugens were still the main objective. Iori Yagami would be dessert.

"Excuse me..."

A mysterious voice alerted Eiji; he swung around, wondering how a ninja of his caliber could have been ambushed.

"Who's there?!"

"Are you a contestant?" the voice asked, from beneath a black hood. The figure in question was flanked by two shorter figures... also clad in dark clothing that obstructed their identity.

"So what if I am?!" Eiji defensively barked.

The lead figure flashed a sickening grin... and suddenly, Eiji found himself looking at the shimmering tip of a long, red polearm.


	4. Chapter 4: To Sanctuary

**Let's face it: in a story of this magnitude, montages are key. The horizontal line break is your best friend. It's your little dipper. Your north star. Follow the horizontal lines to find your way through the endless maze of character development. You can do it. I believe in you.**

As it turns out, nobody, even the most antisocial of pricks, can turn down the offer of free food, booze, and bedding.

Castle Stronheim meant sanctuary for the fighters: food, drink, warmth, security, social gathering... and most importantly, protection from the looters looking to swipe entry cards. As questionable a character as Krauser has been in his life, the beckon of these commodities lured all fighters to his stronghold, regardless of affiliation for light or dark. They moved fast, making the trek to the countryside by any means necessary, to flee the city and avoid the paparazzi, as well as the aforementioned opportunists.

"Wanna ride, Terry?" Mary offered her favorite man, as she revved up the guttural engine of her hawg.

Terry flashed his trademark solemn grin as he turned his back to her. "Nah. I'll hop a train."

"Of course you will." were the last words exchanged before Mary shredded the asphalt and shot into the distance, becoming a mere speck in moments. To anyone looking for an easy entry card, they would be hard pressed to chase down Blue Mary Ryan.

"Anyone up for a ride on my bike?" Ryo gave a similar offer to all nearby. "King?"

"Uhhhh... I'm gonna hitch a ride with Robert, thank you." was King's sweatdrop-laden response.

"Aww." Ryo's pouty face indicated how shot down he felt.

"ALRIGHT! YURI RIDES SHOTGUN!" Robert announced. "If you wanna hop in, hurry your asses!"

"Dibs." King called, immediately hopping in the back of his sleek red convertible.

"Beats walking!" Joe crammed his butt in as well, plopping right next to King.

"Cmon Andy. I'll sit in your lap!" Mai dragged Andy to the final available spot.

"Alright alright! J-just... try not to move around so much." Andy mumbled.

And thus, five more were granted the insurance of a fast-moving vehicle, allowing for an easy trip to Castle Stronheim.

Ryo, good in nature, stuck around for a minute more, just to make sure nobody wished to ride with him. As he scanned the desirables and undesirables, his eyes fell upon a blue-haired girl... one with which he was familiar...

"...Kasumi?"

"Ah!" Kasumi quickly got defensive when she heard his voice. "What do you want, Sakazaki?!"

"I was just going to offer you a ride to the castle."

A rush of red to her surprised cheeks. "Wha- bu... why would you be generous to me, your rival?!"

Ryo gave a gentle snicker. "Aw cmon, it's not like you'd ambush me on the bike. Unlike that loser Eiji, you're cool."

"C...cool? I'm... cool?" Kasumi growled, her voice seeming to squeak higher and higher. "I-I'll walk, thank you! And don't forget I'm coming for you! I'll destroy the Kyokugen style!"

Instead of getting defensive himself, taking a stand for his pride, producing a comeback for her brazen threat... Ryo just ran his hand through his hair and chuckled.

"Heh... fair enough. Get there safe, Kasumi."

Kasumi watched as the blonde finally sped off, even more flustered than before. Her face had yet to quell... that damned Sakazaki! Why was he being so... cool?! His stupid composed face... that ridiculous aura of inner peace and health surrounding him... it pissed her off. If he was getting better, was she getting WORSE? Right now she was angry, mad as fire, blood boiling... if they were to fight right now, her emotions would run rampant. He'd drop her without a sweat.

Maybe there truly was no stopping Ryo Sakazaki. He would always be the hero of the story, to her eternally-trailing rival.

* * *

"Cmon, kids! Hurry, hurry! Single file!" Chin ordered the youngers, Bao and Momoko to the front, while Athena and Kensou brought up the rear. The Psycho Soldiers were officially making their trek out of the city, as the four youthful competitors were led by their Master Chin, who chose not to compete once more.

Among the five of them, they seemed accustomed to the idea of staying at Krauser's... save for one. Before the line could really start moving, this one stopped, and made her voice known.

"U-ummmmmm..."

When they all heard the indecisive murmur, they stopped and turned to face the one, who had taken the rear position.

"What is it, Athena?" Chin asked.

The purple haired girl fiddled with said purple hair. "Y-you guys... go on ahead. I'll stay in a hotel."

"Whaaaa?" Kensou whined.

"Athena-neeeee!" Bao and Momoko cried in unison.

They all looked at her with utterly pitiful faces, and the girl's cheeks flared with red. "Ehehehehe... s-sorry guys, but I... ahhh... I don't think it's a good idea for me to, um, you know..."

"Aw cmon babe. Is this about you pissing off Krauser last year?" Kensou grumbled. "I'll protect you from him!"

"...Okay first, don't call me babe. Secondly, that's EXACTLY what this is about." Athena fired back. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I'm going to be welcome at his estate."

"B-but Athena!" Kensou took her hand.

Athena abruptly swiped it away. "I'm sorry, Kensou. My mind is made up. Now... are you going to stay with me, or go?"

The guy's head darted around frantically, his lips quivering with the weight of a truly large dilemma. Athena had, most DEFINITELY, just put him on the spot. She was utterly attractive and all, but...

"...Kensou?"

"HmmmwellImean...freefoodandall..." he turned his head away as he mumbled those words, as if they were ashamed to pass his lips.

"KENSOU! God!"

Athena turned her back to the guy, feeling betrayed, audibly voicing said grief with a loud groan... but honestly, could she blame him? Did he make her do what she did last year? It was NOBODY'S fault except hers... she chose to cheat Krauser in such an unfathomable way. And so... it was only fitting that she alone face the consequences.

"...Kensou. Keep the kids safe." Athena solemnly stated, before slowly walking away.

"Athena..." Kensou softly called out to her, with a vain outstretched arm.

Chin put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Let's go, Kensou. She's made her choice."

"But why...?"

"Because it's what she feels she has to do. That's all we can ever trust in ourselves, lad." Chin responded, his head shaking.

"I wish... I could do something for her..." Kensou sighed.

"But you can't. She has to figure it out on her own. It's a test of character." Chin spun it. "Now cmon, let's get the kids out of here."

* * *

While there were several legging it out of town post-haste, some crazy, maniacal kooks actually relished in the chaos. One particular example was Shen Woo, the loyal member of the Ash posse. The only problem was... his posse was all gone this year. Ash and Elisabeth were happy, Duo Lon and Oswald had simply blown away with the wind. Feeling so lonely just pissed him off more, and there was already considerable fuel on the fire from not getting to properly throw down last year. This all added up to an unhealthy soup bubbling in his innards... one that craved destruction.

"What'cha doin?" Shingo asked to the brawler, who stood there, arms folded, acknowledging nothing around him. He did at least respond, though.

"Whaddaya think I'm doing? I'm waiting for assholes to come challenge me." he rudely grunted.

Shingo rubbed his head quizzically. "Eh? You want someone to come try and steal your entry card?"

"Kid, I didn't get to throw a single punch last year, okay? I'm getting a head f***ing start. All my friends decided to ditch KOF this year, I'm all alone, so the only fun I'm gonna be getting is loosening some jaws, feel me? So I suggest you just leave it alone, and let me do me."

Shingo backed away, a large sweatdrop forming, so large that it even hung down and threatened to break. "Alright, alright. Not coming at you, broski. We cool... we cool..."

Shingo was no rocket scientist, but it was obvious Shen Woo was hungry for blood. Deciding the best way to keep his arms and legs was to back off, the kid did just that.

...But if there was one thing you could always count on with Shingo Yabuki, it was that foolhardy, almost STUPID courage and fire in his young heart...

"Yo, Shen!"

The blonde's eyebrow twitched, perhaps a reflex as he was not expecting to get bothered again. "What?"

"...If you don't get your fill this year and want somebody to throw hands with, just give me a call. I'll be there."

And just like that, without even waiting for a response, the eager youth sprinted away. Shen could only watch as he disappeared from sight... and a smile broke free.

"I'll hold you to that, kid."

* * *

In the same department, Gato was also in no hurry. He didn't have to worry about paparazzi swarming him; he wasn't exactly a popular face of the franchise. His always-sour face and frigid aura was a natural repellent. He also didn't have to worry about anyone trying to steal his entry card; that would simply be bad for their health overall.

All this considered, Gato was happy (for lack of a better word) to just chill on a bench and enjoy a soft drink, to parch his thirst from the entirely too long day that had transpir-

"Gato?"

When Gato heard a soft, younger voice squeak into his ear, his body reflexively jumped, without his feet actually leaving the ground. The drink in his grip was crushed, the plastic lid flying off and sending a mess of liquid on the pavement, as well as in his hand.

With an angry growl, he threw his drink down and swung around. "WHAT IS I-"

...As soon as he saw the blue-haired girl, her hands interlaced, a solemn sadness awash over her face, her cheeks flared with red... he immediately checked his tone.

"It's been a while..." the pigtailed girl spoke, still carrying that same meek, reserved tone.

Gato was reduced to a still silence; he never knew what to say around her. Never. Already he felt a wave of discomfort engulf him, making him resist the urge to fidget in his seat, or leave altogether. He had to keep his hands straight, as they tempted to tug and pull at his clothing unconsciously.

Just stay cool, Gato... return to your shell. Your shell is your sanctuary. Nobody can get in. Nobody...

"You... you... you shouldn't be here." Gato's first instinct was to try and push her away.

Damn if it worked though. Instead of retreating from his cruel tone, she smoothed out her pants and gently sat down, hands properly in her lap. As soon as she was stationary, a small, yellow ferret-like creature popped out of her shirt and crawled atop her shoulder. He darted his head up, and his beady little eyes stared into Gato's, evolving the man to an even higher level of discomfort.

"Itokatsu missed you too~" she finally smiled for the first time, her eyes closed, her lips wide... but not too wide. A rather subtle expression of joy, as she stroked her pet marten's tiny head.

Gato looked away, praying his face hadn't broken. "Hotaru, you shouldn't be around me. Don't you know I'm a tournament contestant? That paints a target on me."

"Oh don't worry, I'm in the tournament too!" Hotaru Futaba exclaimed, bringing her hands up to make enthusiastic little fists beside her cheeks. "I'm going to show you what I'm made of! And then, maybe you'll..."

...And just like that, things fell back to that strange, awkward malaise. Hotaru looked away, the smile fading and returning to the melancholy she frequently wore. As she turned in one direction, Gato turned in the OTHER, his arms folded, one leg draped over the other... typical signs of a reserved being. His shell was fully active again.

And then... one word was uttered. A small, soft, fearful little squeak... an utter of uncertainty, but of a strange and deceptive boldness...

"Gato-onii-sama..."

Gato was off the bench like a pistol fired. "DON'T... call me that."

Before Hotaru could lift a hand to reach out to him, Gato's long brown hair swayed with the speed in which he fled the area. And just like that... she was alone. Alone again.

Hotaru put her head down and closed her eyes. Tight as she shut them... the tears still broke through and fell on her lap. Ikomatsu did the only thing he could ever do to console her: gently nuzzle her cheek, and give her the love nobody else did.

"Gato... sniff sniff... keep running... I'll bring you back to me." she whispered as she pressed a hand against Ikomatsu, returning his affection.

* * *

The final big story, as far as in town, fell upon the Koreans... all "six" of them. Everybody had made their choice at this point, and most all of them were well on their way to Castle Stronheim, while the rare few elected to stay in the city and take their chances. The only other ones still lagging behind were Team Kim. It was no fault on Kim's part, as he was the shining symbol of health and morale, easily able to maintain the brisk pace he himself had established.

No... as usual, the burden was caused by his undisciplined prospects.

"CMON CMON! Stretch out with the legs! 1 and 2 and 3 and 4, 1 and 2, and 3, and 4. I DON'T HEAR YOU COUNTING!"

Between the two of them, Hwa Jai was the only one actually making an effort to keep up with Kim. At least he was conditioned: Raiden was the antichrist of gas tanks.

"Huff... huff... huff... Kim, can we... take it down a notch..." Hwa Jai puffed. "I think... Raiden's... about to lose... his creme filling... hufffff..."

"That's MASTER Kim to you." Kim reprimanded. "And the two of you need to work on your cardio! Your skills will be useless in a fight if you don't have the stamina to use them! That's why we're running all the way to Castle Stronheim! Now, mouths shut, legs MOVING!"

...But something made Kim stop. The Korean's eyes were ever-acute to his surroundings... and he sensed three shadows.

"...Stop. We have company."

"Eh?" Hwa Jai grunted between panting breaths. Raiden had finally caught up behind them, the guy practically dragging his gut.

Kim tensed up as the shadows grew closer... closer... three object of various shapes came into form. One was short: legally midget-sized. One was the exact opposite: a gargantuan fellow, akin to Raiden's size.

...Kim immediately knew these two figures. How could he not? They'd only been with him for several grueling years of tournament action. No... it was the THIRD figure that really piqued his interest.

Slender, powerful legs, a body type virtually identical to his own. The differences came in their cosmetic appearances: long white hair, to his short brown. A darker top, to his white.

He was his old friend. His childhood rival. His dark side. His arch nemesis, who he loved like a brother.

"Jhun!" Kim called out his friend's name.

"Nice to see you, Kim. Still kicking?" was Jhun's incredibly lame pun of a return.

Before Kim responded, he instead looked to the other two... the ones he dismissed. The ones he "abandoned".

"Chang. Choi." Kim nodded. "I see you've found a new master."

"It wasn't our idea!" Chang blubbered. "He's as crazy as you ar-MRRMPH..."

Jhun put a hand to his mouth to silence him. "Kim Kaphwan... shame on you. I used to think you were the most incorruptible beacon of what Korea stood for. But when you abandoned these two lost souls, these two fallen stars, in their time of need... you destroyed my respect for you!"

"Actually, we're totally ref-MMMRRPHHH..." Choi was the next to be silenced.

Kim raised a fist. "I put in all the work I could with those two! It was time to cut them free! The baby birds had to leave the nest! Now I've picked up two more lost souls, who need my guidance more than Chang and Choi!"

"...No we don't. We really don't." Hwa Jai rubbed his bald head stressfully.

"I'm good." Raiden seconded, with a little raised hand.

"You weren't finished with the job yet!" Jhun angrily fired back. "You dropped them before they were fully transformed into upstanding citizens. YOU FAILED! And not only did you fail Chang and Choi, you left a huge skid mark on Korea's name!"

"Mrrrmph mmmrrrph mmmrph mmrrrph mmrrrrph." Chang and Choi tried to argue through their muffled lips.

"That's why I've taken them under my wing." Jhun finally removed his hands from them and stepped forward, confronting Kim face-to-face. "I'm going to continue the good work that you shoddily discarded. I'll prove to you, once and for all, that I'm the superior master! Together, the three of us will dominate this tournament, and bring honor back to Korea! If that means I have to face you in combat...SO BE IT!"

Kim stepped even closer. They were almost nose-to-nose. "Jhun, you're misguided! This isn't about justice or honor... this about trying to surpass me! Don't try to hide behind noble intentions!"

"My intentions ARE noble! Don't be jealous because you're a quitter and I'm not!"

"Q-QUITTER? I NEVER QUIT!"

In the midst of their argument, Chang stealthily slid over to Choi. He picked up the short man, presenting his mouth to his ear:

"Pssst... can I talk to you somewhere private?"

* * *

Back to Kasumi, the blue-haired Japanese girl was still pretty pissed. What was it about Ryo Sakazaki that made her feel... so inferior? He was always a step ahead of her. Technique, speed, a cool head... and now the man looked truly at peace with himself, like he'd received Buddha's blessing or something. Meanwhile, Kasumi's innards were always awash with turmoil. She had a dad who barely came around. She had a stain on her honor, her clan, and she was starting to think maybe it was all just a bunch of crap. Everything was so CONFUSING... she was just a girl, dammit!

...Right now, she needed a release. She needed the opportunity to just UNLEASH all the stress, all the aggression she had pent up inside her. It'd be unhealthy to keep going the way she is now...

"Hey, girl."

Kasumi's solitude was broken by a deep voice: she turned and was met by a rather large man, dark skin... and that HAIR. Everything about him screamed "big", and that fancy black 'do didn't help matters much.

...But the most notable thing about him was his white Karate gi. It looked just like one... HE would wear...

"Who are you?" Kasumi called out.

"Khushnood Butt, of the Kyokugenryu style." he called out with a smile, reaching his hands up to smooth out that pompadour he put so much work and hair gel into.

_K...KYOKU...?!_

"So... you're one of Ryo's boys!" Kasumi declared, with a pointed finger.

"I'm not from Ryo's school, per se." Butt corrected her, hands still on his hair. "I actually run my own Kyokugen dojo based in South America. São Paulo, Brazil, if you'd ever like to visit it."

_This guy... is he trying to invite destruction?! Now is NOT THE-_

"Anyways, I've heard a lot about you, Todoh. I heard you have a bit of a grudge against our school. So how 'bout you try me out? A bona fide master? Put up your entry card. I challenge you, not only for a spot in the tournament... but for the honor of Kyokugenryu!"

...What could Kasumi do in this situation but tighten her headband and smile? She wanted a release. Some generous god just hand-delivered it to her.

* * *

Todoh wasn't the only one running into complications. The Psycho Soldiers still hadn't succeeded in acquiring a cab, or even a bus. They were still wandering aimlessly around the city, four people too many to try and hitch a ride.

"Brother Kensou, they're gonna start the party without us!" Bao cried.

"Yeah... I'm really hungry. Like... REALLY hungry." Momoko added. "Hey, don't you always have food in your-"

"DONTTOUCHMYSTASH!" Kensou blurted out. "J-just... let me think. Let me think... gaaaaah damn it Athena! My guilt towards you has me all scrambled!"

Chin, ever the wise and consoling figure, patted him on the shoulder. "There there, Kensou. Keep it together. Look... why don't the three of you go on ahead? You can get a cab easier that way. Take the kids, get them to the castle sa-"

"NOT SO FAST, GEEZY BO BEEZY!"

A loud, squawking, annoying tone startled the four of them. They all turned around, looking in omni directions... but saw nothing.

"Who's there?!" Bao cried.

"Stay tight, guys!" Kensou brought them all closer. "Don't forget, there's plenty of people looking to take our entry c-OOUUUUUF!"

Before Momoko and Bao's terrified eyes, a giant yellow... blur... plowed into Kensou and sent him skidding across the street, finally stopped by a rooted fire hydrant.

"KENSOU!"

The yellow blur, which took the form of a contorted ball, finally manifested... and it was quite certainly a human being, albeit a strange-looking one. Black, baggy pants, a yellow shirt, with a small blue hoodie over it... what really attracted their eyes was this dark-skinned guy's face. His sunglasses hid his eyes, but there was still plenty to look at: his crazy, feathery, fowl-like yellow/blue hair, and a tongue that looked like it had been drenched in blueberry juice.

"OOH! AHH! THE DUCK IS HERE!" he sang, while sliding his feet back and forth. "MOOVIN! GROOVIN! CRUISIN FOR DAT ENTRY CARD, COOL CATS! OWWWWWW!"

Kensou was thankfully back on his feet; with a couple groans, he rejoined the others. "Arrgh... Duck King! Going after kids? Really classy, dude!"

"Heeeeey now, don't be shuckin' my jive!" Duck King spun a full 360 before stopping, striking a pose with his feet spread, fingers pointed outwards. "I'm here for you too, Bun Boy! Who likes food, oh yeah who likes food? You do you do YOU DOOOOOOOOO OOOH! I'm gonna knock the calories outta ya!"

Kensou clenched his fists and took a step forward... but a surprise obstruction cut him off. He looked down: one of his young colleagues had stood in front of him.

"Wha the... Momo...?"

"Don't worry Kensou!" Momoko held him back with her arm. "I know how to deal with this guy~!"

Before Kensou could even grunt with disapproval, Momoko had sprinted out to confront Duck King in the middle of the street. Kensou's protective instincts drove him to go and stop her... but Master Chin of all people grabbed his shirt and stopped him. When Kensou looked into his Master's eyes, Chin just shook his head, as if to warn Kensou not to interfere.

Momoko gave her face a good slap, before pointing out to her foe. "Mr. Duck! I know what you're all about! So let's go, you and me, right here! I challenge you to a funk-off! We'll see who's got the sweetest feet in the street~!"

Duck King was enthralled with the idea, his blue tongue tracing circles around his mouth as he danced a jig. "WOOOOO YEAH BABY LEMME SEE YA GROOOOOOOOOOOOOVE! PUT UP DAT ENTRY CARD AND GET WIGGEDY WIGGEDY WREEEEEECKED YO!"

* * *

Butt slowly shuffled forward, his fists raised... he looked ready to make the first move. A counter-fighter like Kasumi welcomed it with glee.

Finally, the pompadour fighter stepped forward with a fierce left; Kasumi caught his wrist easily and wrenched his arm downwards. His face exposed, he took the full brunt of the tip of Kasumi's elbow as it soared into his forehead.

Regaining control of his arm, Kasumi applied both hands and sent him for a ride: redirecting his body weight to a single focal point, she jerked his arm outward and sent the rest of him flipping along with it, onto the ground. Now hovering over him, Kasumi rained ground n' pound on him, delivering two unanswered strikes to his stomach.

Butt was in pain and quickly losing control. His first attempt to restore balance was bringing his foot upwards to parry her fist; with her attack halted, he brought his other foot up to kangaroo kick her in the face, stumbling Kasumi backwards enough that he could spring back to his feet.

Now fully separated, Butt was ready to make up lost ground. He pressed forward with a loud kiai, throwing a left front kick, and a right kick behind it. Kasumi's open palms easily slapped his feet away, and Butt continued forward with a combination 1-2. Kasumi's left hand was speedy enough to parry not only the high punch, but the mid after it.

Butt lunged in with a DEEP right; Kasumi snatched his wrist once again, like a hawk grabbing a snake.

"Ahhhh shit... whooooa!"

Kasumi's wrist control was second to none. Tried as he did to escape her grasp, it only allowed the blue haired girl to easier sling Butt around like he was light as air. She dragged his stumbling feet forward, then sharply twisted the OTHER direction, causing his staggering momentum to sweep him off his feet and take a ride through the air, once again ending up on his back with a THUD!

To risk getting kicked in the face again, Kasumi went for a submission. Dropping to the ground, his arm still in her grasp, she pulled back on the limb with all her might, all her bodily exertion, to either break it or cause a verbal surrender.

...Butt was not going out like that. Still a bigger, physically superior man, He was able to lift her entire body weight until he was on his feet, Kasumi still dangling on his arm. With a mighty bellow, he flung her off like a wet towel. Luckily, Kasumi was able to somersault in mid-air and land on her feet.

As she returned to stance, she could tell Butt was desperate: he had teeth bared, both fists glowing with his yellow chi. When a Kyokugen's fist glow ablaze, there was only one attack to follow...

He decided to give his one attack two-fold.

"DOUBLE KOUKEN!"

He fired the left, then the right, two fireballs in quick succession, soaring at her directly like two perfectly rowed up dodgeballs in a straight line.

Fireballs... the absolute bane of what Kyokugen could offer. So many cheap victories, so many opponents zoned out by those vile things... but not her. Kasumi Todoh was different. She wasn't going to go out like a bitch, getting chipped away to a pathetic demise! NO FIREBALL COULD TOUCH HER!

A deep breath... eyes closed... she raised her hands, tightening them into fists, one atop the other... akin to holding the handle of a katana, but with nothing there but thin air. Thin air was all she needed.

FWOOOOSH... the fireballs came quicker... quicker...! But... they felt slow. Yes... she could see them coming from a mile away. These fireballs were slower than caramel... everything around her vibrated, like her own personal field of insight slowed the world around her. There's no way these would ever hurt her.

Finally, she sprang into action.

"HYAA!" A deep lunge. She swung her hands downwards once, twice, two rapid vertical sword strokes in succession. A thin blue streak of chi, almost invisible to the naked eye, could barely be seen in the air, as they cleaved through both fireballs, one after the other, vaporizing them to useless withering embers. It was as if she were holding a real sword, of the keenest steel... but the only weapon in her grasp was her own chi, nurtured from intense training.

Butt could barely believe it; his pompadour actually TWITCHED with disbelief. But that wasn't even the worst to come.

A second lunge. This time... her swing was MUCH deeper.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kasumi's overhead swing reached the ground, and produced a wide berth of slashing blue chi, which skimmed the ground and ripped up the asphalt where it blazed. It extended long and reached its target: one very screwed Butt.

"Ahhh SH-OUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kasumi's mighty slash ripped through him, tearing his clothes to tatters, undoing his luxurious hairdo, until it was a wild mop of black hair dangling erratically around his face. When the smoke cleared and all was revealed... there stood Butt, nearly naked, his hair a mess... and the guy fell backwards with a THUD.

"That's one down." Kasumi extended her forefinger with a grin. "You fought well, Mr. Butt, but as long as I, Kasumi Todoh, am alive... I SHALL NEVER LOSE TO YOU KYOKUGENS!"

Feeling 110% better about herself, Kasumi merrily hopped along... leaving poor Butt flat like a pancake.

"Ugh... argh... anyone... got any... hair gel...?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back on the 'dance floor'...

"Cmon, Momo-chan! You can take him!" Bao cheered on enthusiastically for his fellow junior Psycho Soldier. Chin also seemed pretty delighted by what was going on. There was no calming remedy for Kensou though, as the kid who had been entrusted with the two youngers with Athena's blessing, was having a nervous breakdown.

"Relax, Kensou." Chin reassured with a wide, tooth-lacking grin. "This is a good test of character for her."

"Master..." Kensou's vein throbbed. "You've been stuck on that line ALL DAY!"

Momoko had found her rhythm, getting into a comfortable Ginga (her own modified version)

...It was Duck's foot movement that was throwing her off. It was hard to focus on their constant side-to-side jukes, especially the way he kept fist pumping like Jersey Shore rejects at a dance club.

It was the confusing dancer who struck the first move; he criss-crossed his feet, spun around 360, king of pop style... and he let loose a low kick that tripped Momoko up.

"AH!" Momoko squealed as she lost her footing, tumbling onto her butt. She was up seconds later, taking a moment to get properly back into her Ginga... this time, she paid FULL attention to Duck's feet. That had to be the key to victory.

...He tried the same move again, except this time, he spun in the OPPOSITE direction. Momoko would not be fooled. She immediately cartwheeled forward, wrapping around his torso with a scissor-leg takedown, dropping him to the ground, and backflipping back to range.

"Attagirl, Momo-chan! Show that wannabe funkster who the real feet technician is!" Kensou cheered.

Duck King did a classic windmill for style, before springing back onto his feet and coming forward with a sliding kick; Momoko used her hands well, backflipping out of range and extending a hand to balance out her weight.

Momoko got a spinning start, transitioning into a flying kick with both feet, right leading the left by miliseconds. Duck curled into a ball and rolled backwards, springing back up. He came forward with a low sweeping kick, which missed, but the funkster transitioned into a crazy handstand kick, letting his left foot protrude outward with striking power.

...Coincidentally, Momoko did a handstand kick at the exact same moment. The result was a rather beautiful moment of dancing symmetry, as their dominant legs met in mid-air like dueling swords. They both broke away from the stalemate, and got back into their sweet grooves.

"YOU GOT HIM, MOMO-CHAN! Keep matching his footwork! Make it crazy!" Chin boosted.

"You got the moves and the groove, sista, but you can't stop this funkadelic flow!" Duck boasted, moonwalking forward and launching a backfist.

Momoko countered his backfist with a wheel kick, knocking his hand away. "I GOT THE FLOW! I'M FEELIN IT! I'M FEELIN THE FLOOOOW!"

"The funk has taken Momo-chan!" Bao cried.

"Heeheeheehee... excellent." Chin giggled with glee. "Momoko will fight better when she's having as much fun as possible."

...For whatever reason, Duck King flopped onto his head and did a wild headspin. Momoko embraced the chaos and mounted her own head as well, and now... this looked more like a contest of spinning tops!

"WOOOO FEEL THE BURN BABY! OWWW OWW OWWWWWW! MY FLUFFY, FEATHERY HEAD!" Duck King howled as he spun 'round and 'round and 'round, with no real rhyme or reason other than to show off his wicked rotation.

"I can top you in this top-off!" Momoko boasted, and she was still spinning too, at the same speed and intensity.

15...16...17... 18... 20...30...40 ROTATIONS! Their heads must have been on fire! Grinding against hot asphalt, twirling their brains like cotton candy... would they be legal vegetables after this?!

"How long can she do that?!" Kensou cried.

"As long as it takes." Chin nodded.

Finally, at a somehow perfect moment of synchronization, Duck King and Momoko broke their spin and frontflipped to their feet... and Duck King collapsed on his face.

"Oooh, ouuuugh... losin my lunch... too much linguini... OWWWW the sister spun me right round right round, baby! I'M DONE!"

Momoko, still standing after the grueling spin-off, wobbled a few times... but still managed to walk under her own strength back to Kensou and Bao, who immediately embraced her.

"YOU DID IT, MOMO-CHAN!" Bao squealed. "YOU DANCED HIS PANTS OFF!"

"Well... not literally. Thank god." Kensou said with a sweatdrop. "But in any case, you did great there, Momo-chan. If you can stand up to the likes of Duck King, I think maybe, just maybe you'll do alright in this tournament."

"Huff... hufff.. oooogh..." Momoko groaned. "Thanks guys! I feel a little woozy... might puke... but I'm so happy~!"

Chin merely watched his young pupil with a small nod of acknowledgement and a warm smile.

* * *

"What's up?" Choi asked Chang, after the big man carried his tiny counterpart to a secluded alley, where the bickering Kim and Jhun couldn't bother them.

"You KNOW what's up." Chang set his partner down and spoke in a hushed tone. "Tell me I'm not the only one who's just about... no, I AM fed up with this whole crappy chapter of our lives."

"You mean the reform thing?" Choi knew what Chang was talking about, but asked anyway just to clarify.

"This may sound weird to you..." Chang stroked his beard. "...But I think these self-righteous idiots have taken so long trying to change us into 'good people', that now it just makes me SICK of the idea! I think we were better off before we even got started with Kim!"

Choi gently stroked his chin, emphasis on gentle. "Hmmm... I think you got a point there. Kim, Jhun... I'm sick of this whole thing. It was fun and fresh for a while, you know? Feeling like a REAL chance to start anew! But now... bleh. They took it way too far. Blew it all out of proportion. They pushed it and pushed it, to the point where I think they've done more harm than good. I mean... I don't even wanna be a good guy anymore. The idea just sounds disgusting to me."

"Then we're on the same page here." Chang returned. "We can't do this anymore, short guy! The best chance we have to move forward with our lives, the ONLY chance... is to get the hell away from these lunatics before they do anymore damage to us. We don't need THEM to make something meaningful of our lives, yeah?"

It was hard to tell if Choi was looking at Chang, because of the glasses... but it looked more like the short guy was looking BEYOND him.

Chang sensed it. "What is it?"

"...Behind us."

"Don't tell me they found us?!"

Chang and Choi spun around to meet the mysterious figure. It was NOT Kim or Jhun.

Their faces both stretched. "YOU?!"

"...I'm going to need one of your entry cards." the intimidating figure pointed. "You, fat guy. You had your turn last year. I remember watching you on TV... you're cheating scum. Give me your card."

The figure approached, lifting his hand up slowly... an orange flicker ignited into a red blaze.

Chang and Choi wisely backed off. Chang in particular was quaking in his shoes, because this brown-haired gentlemen was looking at HIM.

"H-h-hey now...! Cmon, we go way back!" Chang laughed awkwardly. "I mean, not REALLY but... I remember you from that year! P-please put your h-hand.. flame out? Cmon, not me! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS? AUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chang was engulfed by the pure, punishing fire of the Kusanagi Flame. Choi, having witnessed his friend looking like a roasted pig, ran away as fast as his stubby little legs could take him.

**I think my good friend Rex Madison described this style best... if you simply read Kumite like you're watching a sitcom or soap opera, it flows a lot better. Shows like that are always tackling multiple situations spread across a wide area, and they tend to cut from scene to scene in the blink of an eye. Sometimes, people from the next scene start talking before the screen has even transitioned. ****So there. Just a little tip to help these character-packed chapters flow easier for you! **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Eat, drink, and be merry! For tomorrow, we... beat the shit out of each other : ) the tournament begins on CH6! Don't be late!**


	5. Chapter 5: Sanctuary

**Ugh. On the plus side, I cranked this out fast with no stress. Other side... good lord, I just wanna fight already. I wanna punch and kick and stuff!**

**The characters are doing stuff in the Castle. Enjoy.**

As stars filled the sky, a beautiful contrast to the vast darkness, Castle Stronheim was abuzz with the laughter of friends and loved ones, the playful banter of rivals, and the unpleasant verbal shootout of those who didn't get along.

Regardless of what category befell them, Castle Stronheim was a sanctuary, free of the relentless paparazzi and lecherous fans. Under Krauser's hospitality, they were treated to a warm, calming environment to relax their bodies and minds, and properly prepare for the raging battle that would ensue come tomorrow.

These are their stories, as they enjoyed the final night of peacetime before all-out war.

* * *

"Cmon Krauser, just think about it for a second!" Mr. Big raised his voice, legs forced to scramble to keep up with the rapid footsteps of the lord of the castle. "You and me, ruling Southtown together! What better way to restore your honor?"

"Big... read my lips." Krauser spoke aloud, but didn't even look at him. "I. DON'T. CARE. ABOUT. SOUTHTOWN. ANYMORE."

Krauser started to quicken his footsteps; the relentless Big would not be left behind.

"B-but why not! Back in the day you came and took Southtown by force, remember? You stormed in, and kicked the shit out of Geese's old administration. He didn't know what hit him! Wasn't that a glorious time for you? Think about that feeling... about recapturing that! Southtown, all ours. With Geese outta the pictur-"

"If you think Geese's absence is supposed to be a selling point, that's where you're mistaken." Krauser retorted. "You just don't get it, Big. Without Geese... what's the point? There's no sport in it. What I did back then was about him, and HIM alone. I wanted Geese to curse me, to know that I was his superior, just like days' past. Without him to grovel at my feet, I can't be bothered to concern myself."

"But, what about all that bravado about restoring your honor?" Big argued.

Krauser dismissed that with a laugh. "Ha! Mark my words, Big... I WILL restore my honor. But I'll do it my own way, not humoring your basic, opportunistic goals. You're on your own. Now... leave me be. I must keep these hooligans in line."

With that, Krauser's footsteps increased once again. Big tried to pursue, but Krauser flicked his cape into Big's face, disorienting the bald guy just long enough to slow him down and finally escape his nagging.

With an angry growl, Big straightened his sunglasses. "FINE THEN! MORE FOR ME! YOU'RE ALL GONNA BE SORRY YOU MISSED OUT! AND BELIEVE ME, THERE'S NO TAKESIES-BACKSIES WITH MR. BIG!"

Krauser just shook his head with pity, as Big's bemoaning became a distant memory. With blunt force and authority, his meaty hand forced a large wooden door open, and he was greeted with the Dining Room: here, most of the 48 contestants were enjoying the banquet and drinks laid out by the gracious staff.

"Yes! YES!" Krauser bellowed with a smile at the sight before him. "Eat my food! Drink my booze! Take full advantage of my hospitality this night... because I promise you, I'll selfishly break your spirits come tomorrow!"

"...Cool with me." Terry casually stated. "Pass the wine."

"WOOOO!" Joe cheered obnoxiously loud. "I'M IN MY ELEMENT! JOE HAS FOUND HIS HAPPY PLACE!"

"You also found my EAR." Andy complained.

The fact that Krauser's greatest opponents didn't take his threat seriously spoke volumes to the level of pure mellow the castle was currently enjoying. Nobody wanted to think about violence. Nobody wanted things to get heated. They just wanted to get drunk and have fun.

* * *

Food was enjoyed.

"MRRPH! MMMPH! MMRRGH! GRRMGH! MMM! PASS THE BRATWURST!" Li Xiangfei mumbled between chews, her mouth stuffed so full of German sausage, it was a miracle the girl could utter a syllable. The Chinese girl was a medical marvel: how on earth could she be so little, yet have a bottomless abyss inside her?

...Right beside her, another anomaly was indulging in the large spread. Hinako Shijou, the part-Russian Japanese girl, was proving to be Xiangfei's equal in the gorging department... as well as not gaining a pound.

"Mmmph! Mmmph! Mmmrrrph! It's a pleasant change to be eating something other than chankonabe~" she mumbled with glee, her cheeks bulging with sauerkraut.

While the majority left the girls to their own devices, a curious Vanessa was sitting tableside for the show, and the mature boxer showed just what a practical and simple-minded woman she could be, by attempting to find logic in this insanity.

"Soooo... how the hell are you two doing that?" she asked between sips of her warm lager.

"Sumo wrestlers are trained to have a calorie intake of over 10 times the recommended daily limit." Hinako explained. "This is nothing for me."

"And I work in a restaurant, so food is basically my whole life." Xiangfei grinned wide as she spoke, a bit of sausage falling out of her mouth.

"...Right." Vanessa uttered flatly. "Welp, you gals have fun. I'm gonna keep being thin and beautiful, thank you."

While the exchange between the ladies couldn't be chalked up to pleasant, but was also not hostile... one particular woman could always be relied on to tip the scales. Usually in the wrong direction.

"EEEK!" Hinako squealed as a black-gloved hand seized her stomach without permission... and another hand started aggressively pounding her chest. A loud, brazen voice followed...

"Better hope it goes straight upstairs, and not to that belly! ¿Tu cavas?"

Hinako looked up to see the smirking face of Angel; recognizing this rude figure from tournaments' past, she angrily slapped her hand away. "How dare you! Sumo wrestlers should strive for big bellies!"

Angel rolled her eyes, a finger digging in her ear to further paint a crude picture. "Tsssh, in your little storybook fantasies. Any woman with a brain knows the real winners are the ones with sexy bodies and an attitude to boot. Like THIS~"

Hinako and Xiangfei looked with disgust as Angel seductively traced her curves, taking a moment to briefly, teasingly push her breasts together and further deepen the crevasse of cleavage in the middle.

"THESE are the breadwinners right here, chica. You stuff yourself with food, and yours are gonna be flopping like elephant ears. So I suggest you put down the forks... or go ahead and put a down payment on your electric scooters! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

Feeling she had adequately ruined the moment, Angel gently tapped the spectating Vanessa's cheek and strutted away, to go sit over where Ramon was chilling.

Vanessa looked over at them; they were no longer eating, instead looking down dejected at their plates, as the utensils gradually slipped from their grasps. The joy and passion in their eyes from a moment ago had flickered out, dampened by her rain on their parade.

Good at heart, Vanessa spoke up. "Don't let her get to you, okay? She's a graduate from the University of Bitch."

"With honors." Mary casually added from her spot a few chairs away.

"Sniff sniff... I don't need her telling me how to live my life." Hinako angrily sniffled. "I live for Sumo... it's my culture, my way of life. I believe in it."

"Then pick up that fork. " Vanessa winked.

"SHE'S RIGHT!" Xiangfei boomed. "Cmon, Hinako! Screw Angel! LET'S EAT TILL THEY FLOP!"

...And thus, Krauser's food supply was treated to a second assault, as Hinako and Xiangfei, utensils in hand, pushed out Angel's hurtful words and filled that space with delicious German cuisine.

"Shit, dude." Ralf joked to his partner beside him. "At this rate, we're gonna have to dig into our MRE's to fill them two up."

"Oh those'll back em up for weeks." Clark laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other tables, the wine was plentiful. Bottles passed around, glasses to the brim with sloshing crimson, the echos of clinks filling the room. It was a good time.

...But the main attraction was sitting in the middle. Many of them had actually stopped drinking, out of sheer disbelief, to gather around and see this spectacle with their own eyes. Some were playing along, others close to making bets she couldn't do it again.

These uneducated fools were unaware of what a true connoisseur she was.

"Pass me another one."

"A-are you sure, Kingy? You're looking a little tipsy."

"I'm fine. Gimme."

Yuri reluctantly reached for the ninth bottle, sliding it over to her past teammate and fellow pioneer King... who was wearing a pitch-black blindfold. That side of the room grew silent with suspense, as King picked it up, swirled the contents a few times, presented it to her lips, and sipped...

"...Chateau Cheval Blanc, 1920. Good year? I dunno. I wasn't born yet."

There was no tiny trickle of applause: it started off as a rushing wave of clapping hands and carried on for a good 20 seconds, as the non-believers were starting to believe, and the already-believers were just that much more impressed.

"No... f***ing way." Malin denied.

"King is the Booze Goddess, okay?" Yuri nudged her rival. "Best to just get on your knees and repent."

"Hey, don't nudge me!" Malin angrily shoved her away. "Grrr... I need some liquid courage just to be in the same room as you."

"B-but you're too young for-"

"F***. YOU."

King, still blindfolded, motioned to whoever flanked her left to bring another bottle. Mai obliged, presenting it to her. King took it, and the room grew quiet again as she sipped...

"...Saint Emilion Grand Cru, 190...5? No, 1904."

Another round of applause shook the dining hall. After perfectly nailing ten bottles... was there any doubt of King's legitimacy? There was no trick, no sleight of hand to possibly discredit the uncanny ability she was blessed with.

"You're amazing, King." Ryo praised.

"I guess I am pretty awesome." King boasted. "Boy, I'm feeling woozy now though... if i take this thing off, I wonder what my vision's gonna look like? You better take me out of here, Ryo."

"Hehe. Yes ma'am." Ryo grinned as he approached his companion, helped her to her feet... and she stumbled right into him.

"WOOO! Heheheheheheh... that's good shit~" King giggled wildly. It didn't help that she'd already tanked a few glasses before beginning her little wine-guessing exhibition.

"Please get her out of here, Ryo." Chizuru laughed. "Even for KING that's pushing it."

"I'll take care of her." Ryo smiled as he scooped King up bridal-style and carried her off.

"Brother Kensou, can we have some wine~?" Bao ever-innocently asked his older guardian, Momoko sharing the same pleading face.

"Wha- hell no!" Kensou shut them down. "Remember the last time you got into Chin's wine pot? NEVER AGAIN."

* * *

With the show over, people gradually dissipated back to their own business, leaving King's friends alone to resume the fun without their beloved bartender/bouncer.

"Hey Chiz." Yuri softly muttered to the woman beside her. "Is there any way you can, you know... cut Malin off?"

Chizuru had to look to see what Yuri was talking about: sure enough, the dagger-wielding girl was already red-faced, stumbling around, as wine sloshed out of the bottle she was shakily wielding and stained the floor. Judging from the quantity inside... it looked like only a few sips had set her off.

"...Well I COULD, Yuri, but that feels too much like being in charge, and I really don't wish to relive that." Chizuru awkwardly looked away as she spoke.

"Ah, Kasumi or somebody'll take care of her." Mai dismissed.

"Did Kasumi make it to the Castle?" Yuri asked.

"Dunno...haven't seen Eiji around either. Boy, no wonder Malin's in the bottle: neither of her friends are here for her."

"If you can even call them friends." Chizuru pointed out. "All they really share is a common motivation, stemming from vengeance."

"...You got that right." Yuri whispered, a sweatdrop forming. Malin was looking at her, attempting to do the whole 'I got my eyes on you' thing with her two fingers... but her fingers missed her face and instead grazed her ear.

"Malin aside... can I ask a question, Yuri?" Mai opened.

"Shoot."

"How is Robert's motivation? You know what I mean? Is he... happy to be here? Fired up?"

Yuri looked up, a pondering finger on her chin. "Hmmmmm... yeah, yeah, Robbie's fired up. He's always up to throw down. Why? Andy not so much?"

That prompted Mai to look down at her own feet with dismay. "Grrr... Andy's acting so weird lately. He hasn't talked at all about the tourney. Hasn't pondered his first opponent. He's acting like... like..."

"Like?"

"...Like a retired person."

"Ouch." Yuri clutched her chest at that one. "Andy's way too young for that. We're fighters. It's our whole life. That means its our duty to carry on as long as our bodies will take us, until we can no longer find the strength to throw a punch. If Andy cuts himself off at this age, he's gonna be really miserable."

Mai nodded. "Exactly. I need to find some way to get Andy hyped. Get him fired up. Get him excited. Get him like an ANIMAL. Hmmm... maybe I should pour a bottle of wine down his throat, crawl on him and f-"

"COUGH COUGH." Chizuru was not subtle in the least with that one.

"O-ohh... sorry Chiz."

Yuri, seeing potential for a joke, struck. "Hee hee... yeah, take it easy around Chizuru, okay Mai? She doesn't have a love life like we do."

The always-elegant, composed Chizuru was reduced to red cheeks. "Wha... I... THAT'S NOT TRUE! I do too get around! I... I..."

"We NEVER see you with a guy." Mai laughed. "Seriously, you must be locked up tight in those black leggings. Unless... maybe you're into something else~?"

"NO!" Chizuru squawked. "At least... I don't think I am..."

"I think Chiz likes older men." Yuri giggled. "I saw her sneaking out with Heidern last year, and then she kissed Geese at the party? Maybe you'd like a date with Papa-san! Hahahahahahaha!"

Chizuru was full on tomato. "Alright Y-Y-Y... Yuri! You're pushing it... agh..."

That last grunt wasn't in tune with the rest of her sentence. Neither was her sudden change: face twisting, hands reaching up to clutch her arms. Something had Chizuru rattled.

The other two noticed. "What's wrong, Chizuru?!"

"Cold." Chizuru growled. "It's those damn Hakkeshu... everytime they enter a room, I can sense their disgusting taint."

The girls looked around, searching for signs of the disturbance; they spotted him: angry face, white hair, ridiculous legs to compliment that exposed torso that looked like straight up rock. If one gave Yashiro a title, it would be the 'De Facto Leader' of the now-defunct Hakkeshu. At least, the world HOPES it's defunct.

"Kagura." Yashiro spoke her name formally, but with no pleasant tone as he approached.

"What do you want?" Chizuru's tone not hiding the fact she didn't want him in her presence.

Yashiro postured himself taller, to try and intimidate her, as he folded his arms. "Where is he? I know he's here."

Chizuru's lip curled. "How exactly do you know?"

"I can feel him."

Surprisingly... a smirk. "Well, your feeling-ometer is broken then, because Iori never left the city."

That caused Yashiro's face to twist. "Wha- it can't be!"

"Sorry. It be." Yuri stuck her tongue out as she taunted.

"OROCHI DAMMIT!" Yashiro cursed aloud as he abruptly turned around and started to stomp off.

"Dude!" Mai called out. "Why don't you eat some food or something? Enjoy yourself."

"...I CAN'T eat." that chilling comeback made Mai's stomach form an unsettling cramp. Her lips parted, like she wanted to respond... but words failed her.

Their conversation was brief. Yashiro was already yards away, having said his piece... but he did stop to turn around and deliver this final threat.

"Tell Iori he can't hide forever. I'm coming for him, tourney or not."

With that, the unpleasant aura chilling Chizuru's skin faded, and the woman was at last allowed to feel the warmth and comfort of her company again.

"Thank god..." Chizuru sighed. "I can't stand to be around them."

* * *

**AFTER THE PARTY...**

While the banquet made great strides in settling them down for the night, to relax and reflect on their upcoming trials... in this world of crazy fighters, simply getting to bed was just the other half of the story.

Ryo managed to get King there, at least. After her self-promoting performance in the dining hall, her head was on a turntable big time. Nothing felt better to her right now than the delightful combination: a soft bed to lay on, and the comforting embrace of her man's arms.

"Nghhhh... I must look like a wreck right now." King mumbled, borderline slurring as they lay.

"I think you look sexy." Ryo smiled.

King's drunken laugh was absolutely adorable. "Heheeheheheeee yeah? What does it for you: the bow tie or the suspenders?"

"Why, your beautifully masculine short hair of course."

"Oh really? I'd better make sure you're actually swinging my way."

They both broke out in cute, hushed giggles as King rolled over, draping across Ryo's waist, her face perfectly in range to close in on that exposed chest in his black gi. Ryo closed his eyes and relaxed into the sensation, the warm tickle of her lips trailing kisses up and down his pectoral.

"Mmm... that's nice." he sighed. "So, you think you're gonna win this one?"

"I'd like to." King made conversation between kisses. "I got a business to run, a little brother and cat to feed."

"2 and a half mil would certainly go a long way."

"Mmhmm. Or I could always just join back up with Big."

"GULGH- COUGH COUGH!" Ryo literally swallowed so hard, he choked on his own saliva. King knew the risks of that little joke; she was forcefully ejected from atop him in his jump of utter surprise.

"B-BIG?! So that's what he was on you about?!"

"Yup." King kept her cool and responded. "Relax Ryo, I was just kidding."

"Oh... r-right... good." Ryo sheepishly spoke those words, embarrassed that he momentarily broke his cool. With a small, awkward chuckle, he laid back down and King resumed her position atop him, head resting on chest.

"...So why don't you?"

"Eh?" King's turn to be surprised.

"Well I mean... hypothetically of course..." Ryo made sure to clarify. "He respects you now. He wouldn't treat you the way he used to, not after the way you showed him up. You could share the seat of power with him, lord over Southtown... all the wealth, for you and your bar, your brother..."

"And my cat."

"Heh, of course. So why don't you?"

"...Would you?" King countered.

"Of course not."

"Well, there ya go then. If I was Queen of the Southtown Underworld, and you didn't join me, that'd make us enemies. And then I'd have to beat you into submission. And make you my sex slave. With that little red thing in your mouth. We don't want that, do we~?"

"I... guess not. Haha." Ryo chuckled.

"Besides..." King cooed, leveling her face with his. "...I like what we're doing now much better."

They shared a smile of equal desire as their lips inched closer...

The door swung open, disrupting their romantic session to turn and look at the intruder. They were met with the eyes of a young girl, blue pigtails with pretty red ribbons... and her cheeks were starting to form a flush.

"O-oh! Gomennasai..." Hotaru bowed respectfully to them before fleeing the room, shutting the door.

* * *

Door Number 1 didn't work.

Ever-persistent in her endeavors, Hotaru Futaba silently skulked the hallways, her eyes closed, her hand out with a mystic demeanor about her, trying to truly discover if she had some form of sibling telepathy that would guide her to him.

"Hmmmm... this door... feels right." Hotaru whispered. With a deep breath, she turned the knob, cracked the door open...

Well, Gato wasn't here: it was his TEAMMATES. Bonne Jenet was sleeping peacefully (or passed out) on top of Tizoc, who was taking up the entirety of the bed.

"Darn... maybe this one?"

Hotaru closed the door and tried next. Third time HAD to be the charm...

Terry was sitting on the bed, his hands softly rubbing the bare back of a topless Blue Mary, who was laying prone with her eyes closed, blissfully sighing. Her larger-than-average breasts were bulging out, from where they lay smooshed against the mattress.

"Occupied." Mary called out. She didn't even open her eyes, or look in Hotaru's direction.

"G-GOMENNASAI!" Hotaru squeaked, shutting this door even quicker.

With a defeated sigh, Hotaru pressed herself against the wall and sank down... there was just no use. Checking the doors one at a time would only lead to mental scarring. The castle was too big... he could be anywhere!

As the girl wallowed in her hopeless situation, a cute pair of miniskirt-baring legs clad in light pink go-go boots approached. Hotaru didn't see her coming, and was only alerted by her voice.

"What's wrong, little cutie pie~?"

Hotaru picked her head up from where it sank to her knees, looking up at the figure: a face that bore the illusion of a warm smile, but seemed to err strangely into the territory of mischievous smirk. That's all Hotaru had to go on: her eyes couldn't be seen, thanks to the shroud of brown bangs.

The naturally-open Hotaru spoke to the stranger, a blush on her face. "I-I'm looking for someone..."

Shermie put her hands on her cheeks, enthralled by the cuteness of the girl. "Awwwwww, did you lose a little friend? It's okay, you can tell me~"

Hotaru fiddled with her fingers nervously. "Y-yes... my brother."

Shermie gasped. "Ah! You mean your big bro left a cute little cinnamon roll like you all by herself? The nerve of that guy! Well, you just tell Auntie Shermie what he looks like. I'll help you find your bro."

Hotaru showed hints of a smile. "R-really? You will?"

Shermie's smile grew wider. "Of course I will! I wouldn't feel comfy leaving you in this big castle without someone to watch over you. Give me the deets, s'il vous plaît."

"O-okay... well he's got broad shoulders, long brown hair... he wears yellow and he... ehh... he's a little... harsh.. in the face department."

Shermie nodded intently with every detail, a hand on her chin. "Hmm...hmm...hmm... well chérie, I'm afraid I haven't seen anyone like that around the Castle. Maybe he's still in town?"

She hung her head back down. "I see..."

"B-but that's okay!" Shermie tried to reassure. "I promise I'll keep an eye out for him, kay? In the meantime, I've got somewhere I need to be. Wanna stay with me?"

Hotaru politely waved her hand dismissively. "No no... it's okay. Thank you for your help, ma'am. I'll be fine on my own... as always..."

Shermie gave a little pout. "Awww... you sure? Well, I guess I'll head on then. Give me a call if you need anything, sweetie. Au revoir~!"

Feeling comforted by the woman's cheery attitude, Hotaru managed a smile as she bid Shermie farewell with a wave. Shermie flashed her a warm smile as well, giving a much cuter, more whimsical wave goodbye: wiggling her fingers with a giggle. She walked away, perhaps towards that business she'd spoke of.

"...You shouldn't be fooled by her."

Hotaru wasn't expecting company again so quickly, so she was startled by the young voice calling out, much similar to her own. She swung around and identified her: a girl around her age, with long strawberry-blonde hair, rouge eyes... even her earnest vibe was akin to the way Hotaru carried herself commonly.

"What do you mean? She seemed nice." Hotaru responded.

The girl approached, taking a few licks of the large, round, swirled lollipop in her grasp. "Don't be naive. Some people hide their intentions behind a pretty face. That woman... she's not right in the head. Be careful around her."

Hotaru looked away, hands on her cheeks. "O-ohh... I had no idea..."

The girl finally stopped in front of her, extending a greeting hand. "I'm Kula. What's your name?"

Deciding this girl was okay, Hotaru gave a traditional bow before extending her own hand to meet hers. "Hotaru Futaba."

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Kula asked.

"I...I'm looking for someone." Hotaru mumbled. "But he appears to not be here... so I have nobody. Sniff..."

"...You've lost somebody important to you." Kula spoke those words, as if she and Hotaru's minds were one.

The girl blushed deep. "Y-yes..."

"Trust me. I know what that's like. Too well."

"Y-you do...?"

Kula nodded. "Well Hotaru... would you like to spend time with me? I'm lonely too."

The invitation brought a smile back to Hotaru's face. "Y-yes. I'd like that. Thank you, Kula-san~"

In turn, Kula managed her own smile... perhaps the first time she'd smiled in a while. She took Hotaru's hand in her own, and the two girls ventured off into the Castle, to pursue whatever adventure was fitting of their newfound friendship.

* * *

Shermie skipped playfully down the hallway, humming a made-up tune, seeming to have not a concern. She certainly didn't look like she belied other intentions, like Kula claimed. Those bangs hid plenty... but the rest of her looked absolutely approachable. Not to mention insatiably desirable, from her legs to her hips to that extraordinary bust.

"Humm hummm hummmm... la de daaaaa... I wonder if her brother is a looker? Tee hee hee~"

Brushing aside her whimsical, meandering thoughts, Shermie finally got down to business. She DID have someplace to be, after all.

"Where you been? We've been waiting on you." Yashiro reprimanded her upon her arrival at her destination: the entrance to a closed door, where he and Chris were standing before.

Shermie gave a childlike pout, bottom lip puffed out. "I was just having fun."

"This is important, Shermie." Chris backed. "Now that the three of us are here..."

The trio stared at the door. What lurked behind it? It must have been something pretty scary, or at least abnormal by THEIR standards, to stop them in their tracks.

"Well? What we waiting for?" Yashiro urged.

"I'm not going in there first." Shermie put her hands up reluctantly.

"We go in together." Chris said calmly.

"I don't know what you two are afraid of. " Yashiro scoffed. "Let's just go in and talk to the whackjob."

"Then YOU open the door." Shermie pointed with a curled finger.

A roll of his eyes. "Fine."

Steeling himself, Yashiro opened the door, inviting them into a thick smokescreen, obscuring most of the room with its unpleasant odor and haze.

"Ugh, that's lovely. Smells like fresh bread and roses." Shermie waved a hand in her face to ward off the fumes.

"Will you relax? Your lungs aren't getting cancer anytime soon." Chris jabbed.

The trio navigated their way through the hazardous smog, feeling around so they could get a bearing on what direction they were moving. Finally, they saw a beacon: a fireplace, roaring with a warm glow. Obviously they were in some kind of sitting room, or lounge.

"Well well well. Look what the psych wards dragged in." a voice in the smoke made itself heard.

Yashiro lowered his eyes when he heard it. "That's the hypocritical statement of the century!"

"Hehehehehehehehehe!" the man cackled as he tossed a spent cigarette butt into the bucket by his rocking chair: the thing looked like it hadn't been changed in days! Surely one man didn't...?

"Can we fumigate this place or something?" Shermie whined. "I can't hold a conversation with the room smelling like... like... old people at a picnic table!"

"We'll keep this brief. Then we'll be on our way." Yashiro silenced her. He turned back to the figure, who had yet to turn their head or show an ounce of acknowledgement of them.

"So speak." the man demanded. He lit another cigarette.

"You keep popping those things, you're gonna end up like us, Ryuji." Chris grinned.

Yashiro spoke up. "You know why we're here, freako. You know what's going down."

"Do I?" Yamazaki called out. "Maybe you should remind me. If for no other reason than for me to laugh about it."

"This is no laughing matter!" Yashiro growled. "This has the potential to be something big. Far bigger than your twisted mind could grasp. Now, are you gonna help us this time, or abandon us like usual, you traitorous rat?"

"Y-Yash, it might not be wise to-" Chris whispered.

"Quiet, Chris. I got this."

Yamazaki, still not turning his head, flicked another cigarette down. Finally, he crumpled the empty box and threw it into the fire.

"Ooooh hoo hoo hoo. Powerful words there, buddy." he spoke. "You guys should know better than to bother me with this cultist nonsense. I got better things to do."

Yashiro could feel his anger growing. Calm words were failing... and he was just pissed enough to start taking it up a notch.

"Ryuji..." he growled. "We've given you a break for a very long time. We NEED you this time, more than ever. And maybe I'm not going to take no for an answer."

...Yamazaki didn't like that one at all.

**SSSSCCCCCCRRRRRAAAAAAAAAPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Shermie and Chris nearly lost their skin when they heard the scraping of his rocking chair, grinding against the floor, as he forcefully rotated, until his visibly unhappy face met theirs.

"Was that a threat, Yash?" he warned. "You're treading daaaaaaaaangerous territory here. There's a reason why Goenitz left well enough alone with me. He didn't have the balls to try it. Or maybe he just had enough brains to know what was good for him."

Shermie and Chris didn't dare utter a peep; Yashiro seemed to be the only one willing to stand his ground against the likes of the psychopath who'd excommunicated himself from their ranks. The white-haired man only grinned, relishing in the tension of the confrontation.

"Well, maybe he'd feel differently today."

Yamazaki was back to smiles. "Yeah? You gonna ask him?"

"...You can ask him yourself if you help us. We're bringing him back."

For the first time in this talk, Yamazaki showed actual surprise: his eyebrows raising, the smile fading from his face. His arms folded to join his draped leg; he was certainly interested now.

"Bringing back the G Man, eh?" Yamazaki echoed. "Sure you want that?"

"We're gonna need him for what comes next." Yashiro kept that same diabolical grin. "Ryuji, I'm going to make the easiest sales pitch I can: this world is going to change. DRASTICALLY. And we, who live to serve the higher power, have been chosen to inherit the Earth. If you want a slice of that, I suggest you wise up and get those gears in your head rolling properly."

"So what are you phantoms gonna do anyway?" Yamazaki inquired, his face showing he was at least still invested in the pitch.

"What else?" Yashiro replied. "We fill their hearts with woe. Make them hate us. And then... we crush our opponents. And when Orochi's followers stand tall at the apex of the tournament, their spirits will break. They'll recognize the One True God, and, then... we beckon our mortal forms back to us. Our power will increase tenfold. Bringing back Goenitz will be just the beginning of what we can accomplish!"

"Power is sexy, babe." Shermie purred. "Can't have enough of it."

"We don't wish harm upon you, Ryuji." Chris finally chimed in, with a more passive voice of reason. "We still recognize you as one of us, even though you were absent in our time of need. Just help us this one time, and the world is ours. Good deal?"

"So what's your answer?" Yashiro urged. "Mature and Vice are already onboard. The only one we still need to pull this off is YOU."

**SCRAAAPE! SCCCCRAAAAAPE!**

His rocking chair scooted back around, once again filling their ears with the dreadful grind. It took only a second, before their ears were spared, and Yamazaki was back to his original position: turned completely away from them, where it was impossible for them to read him.

"I'll see if I can squeeze it in my busy schedule. Now get lost."

The answer wasn't one they wanted to hear, but at least two of them took it for what it's worth. Yashiro, the cheekiest of the bunch, opened his mouth in disapproval.

"Really? You're gonna blue ball us like this?"

Yamazaki had no verbal response. He merely waved his hand in a repelling motion, shooing them away like houseflies.

"Let's go, guys. That's the best we'll get out of him." Chris motioned towards the door, his preservation instincts running the strongest. Thankfully, Yashiro took the hint; the trio finally exited the room, but not before Yashiro shot a mean glance at the back of Yamazaki's head.

The door closed.

...And then the door swung back open.

"RYUJI! Glad I caught you!"

Yamazaki's solitude was disrupted a second later, an annoyed curse leaking from his pressed lips, too quiet for anyone to hear.

Mr. Big was far less fearful in approaching Yamazaki than the Hakkeshu trio. He had no hesitation in parking himself in the chair adjacent to Yamazaki's, and the bald guy immediately started flapping his gums:

"Alright, listen! I know a guy in Nicaragua, he can get us a good deal on coke. We push it out, make a profit, start arming our guys, pay off the PD... this can work, RyujI! We can rule Southtown, just the two of us!"

"...I'm listening." Yamazaki at least didn't shut Big down immediately.

Big enthusiastically gesticulated with his cigar. "I have some friends in the audience, they'll get the betting action going. And you and I together have a good chance of winning the 2.5 million prize, so that'll help us out a SHIT TON. After that, we just need to build a proper gang. We need security. Manpower. Tough fighters. A strong presentation."

"Who we got?" Yamazaki shrugged.

"Myself and you. My old boys are a phone call away. I tried to get King on, but she's not biting. Ah well, we don't need her. Listen, I have some NEW ideas for potential recruits... I'm looking at Geese's old flunkies."

"Tubby and Baldy?"

"Yeah. Without Geese here and with them being tortured by Captain Justice, they'll be easy to convert to our cause. And while we're at it... how about those two ex-cons?"

"Other Tubby and Shorty?"

"Yup. Once a con, always a con, I say. Hopefully their old blood still runs deep. Trust me, I know these kinda guys... and that part of you doesn't go away. Ever."

"Fine."

"So? We on?"

...A wide, tooth-baring, skin-stretching grin spread across Yamazaki's cheeks.

"...I'll see if I can squeeze it in my busy schedule."

* * *

Kensou knew finding a bathroom in this Castle would be a feat in patience and endurance. Thus, he was clenched to his utter limits as he traversed hall after hall, corridor after corridor, desperate to locate that sweet porcelain throne to relieve himself of the earlier banquet.

He rounded a corner: dammit, more doors. Now he was getting discouraged. Would Krauser be mad if he...?

"Sh-shit...!' Kensou whispered aloud as he heard a door FLING open forcefully, followed by a voice so loud, it sent vibrations through the carpet.

"GET OUT OF MY STUDY! PHILANDERERS!"

Kensou took cover just in time to see two figures come SOARING past him.

"S-sorry! Not~!"

Kensou watched them as they ran away: it was Mai and Andy, albeit with much less clothing than normal. Andy was in just white boxers, whereas Mai had completely shed her ninja garb and managed to grab it and press it against her bare chest before Krauser chased them out. Kensou couldn't restrain himself from watching her run away from behind: her red thong-clad ass was bouncing up and down with her fast sprinting.

Kensou peeked back around the corner: there stood an annoyed Krauser, scooping up Andy's clothes in a pile and throwing them aside. He was also flanked by two other figures: the ones in charge of this year's contest.

"Bats in your belfry, Lord Krauser?" Rose teased, a childish snicker leaking out after.

"Enough, Rose." Adelheid shushed her. "The whole Castle seems to have gone quiet for the night, Milord. Perhaps now is a good time to discuss business."

Krauser nodded. "Indeed. There's still the matter of the favor you owe me. Please come in."

"Favor...?" Kensou whispered to himself. As soon as the door shut, his curiosity got the best of him. The restroom could wait.

Kensou crept up to the wood, pressing his ear against it, hoping it was hollow or transparent enough that he could capture the voices on the other side...

_"Now then, have you determined the matchups for the first round, Miss Bernstein?"_

_"Yes, Milord. I used a combination of random selection, personal preference, and... female intuition~"_

_"I see. Well then, my request is THIS: I want HER in Round 1."_

Kensou gasped; he quickly slammed a hand against his mouth afterwards, hoping it didn't penetrate the wood.

_"Ahhh yes, I figured as such. Your ruthlessness is admirable, Lord Krauser~"_

_"You must be referring to the... odd outcome of your bout from last year."_

_"Right you are, boy. That wench CHEATED, I know it! She stained me! Honor demands that I defeat her justly, and restore the right that has been wronged!"_

_"Hmmmm... well I can definitely manage that, Milord. I'll have to switch a few names around, but rest assured, you WILL get your fight with Miss Asamiya. I promise you."_

_"You have my gratitude, Miss Bernstein."_

"Shit! He's going after Athena... I have to warn her!" Kensou fretted. "I have to... I have to..."

_**"She has to figure this out on her own, my boy. It's a test of character."**_

Kensou closed his eyes, remembering Chin's words from yesterday afternoon. He didn't want Kensou to interfere... but how could he sit by and do nothing? Krauser wasn't just going to beat her: he was going to PUNISH her. What kind of partner... no... what kind of FRIEND would he be to let something like that happen to Athena, even if it was just a competition?

"Master Chin..." Kensou softly muttered. "Forgive me. But I can't just do nothing..."

Kensou was wise to keep his ear there, as more words followed:

_"Lord Krauser, is our business concluded? I'd like to take a walk to your castle rooftop for some fresh air. To meditate on my battle tomorrow. Do I have your leave?"_

_"Yes, yes. Feel free to explore. Just be careful up there, it's very high."_

_"Thank you."_

That was Kensou's cue to GTFO. Clenching and waddling, he tore out of there as fast as possible, to continue his pursuit of a toilet... not only to relieve himself, but because he had a lot to sit and think about now.

And with that, Castle Stronheim had officially gone dark.

* * *

**This chapter felt really good to me. It's not perfect, of course, because I had to squeeze in a whole lot, and even THEN some characters have really gotten the short end. But, I did the best I could. It may not be 80, but it's still 48 characters getting juggled for pete's sake.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: The Twilight Tournament is underway! 48 contestants will be whittled down to 24 in this pulse-pounding opening round!**

**But first... time for some bonus scenes.**

* * *

**BONUS SCENE 1**

Iori finally folded; it was too damn hot in this room.

With an angry grunt, he kicked the bedsheets free and slid off his side, springing to his feet, ignoring how much commotion he caused. He looked back at the bed: Mature and Vice were still snuggled against each other, fast asleep. They didn't notice the sheets had been messed with; their slumber was too deep to be affected by the draft kissing their bare skin.

Iori ran a hand through his damp hair and exited the room, not caring he was shirtless and only wearing black PJs, hanging loose on his waist as a result of the fastening strings being unsecured.

The hotel was nice and calm, since not many fighters stayed in town. Perfect for a walk. Perfect for reflection. Who was he? Why was he here? What's the meaning of life? Bah... did it even matter. It was another year... he was just a crooked, chewed up cog in this long-turning maelstrom. What was there to expect from this year, anyway? Shady plots, meaningless rivalries that carry onto the next year and start all over again... and that football stadium was done for. Their impressive little outer ring was gonna go out like a knife in bubble wrap.

On top of everything... at least he always had Kyo. When everything else was unbearable, threatening a desire to rip out his brain and tenderize it with a meat cuber... there was always Kyo. But this year, he didn't even have THAT much. His only paradigm, the only flimsy, brittle thread that kept his demented mind stimulated was chilling in Japan, probably ready to wake up in the morning, grab a cold one, and plop his ass on the couch with the tv remote. And he would laugh... laugh at their struggles. Laugh at the inevitable chaos that would come with it. He was free from it all... so why the hell was Iori here?

* * *

Athena felt weird being alone. Not that she sleeps in the same bed as Kensou or anybody else, but... just knowing they were far away, and she had voluntarily removed herself from them, had her feeling weird about herself. She finally crawled out of bed, adjusting her light pink tanktop, tugging at her skivvies, making herself as comfortable and non-chafed as possible for what would inevitably be a stroll through the hotel. Too much on her mind to sleep tonight.

She ran a hand through her sweaty purple hair and made her way to the door... and thankfully realized she hadn't put on any shorts yet.

"Oops. Better put on some shorts."

The hotel was nice and calm, since not many fighters stayed in town. Perfect for a walk. Perfect for reflection. Who was she? Why was she here? What's the meaning of life?

She didn't need money. There was no evil to eradicate. Was there any bad blood with Ash? Nah... she didn't even think about him. No, the only answer that came to mind was...

Krauser.

She could still feel it, crawling on her skin... unyielding, tormenting, virulent, like a parasite. She was scared to death. But her fear still didn't outweigh her guilt: THAT'S what hurt the most. Athena tried to love everybody. She always believed in the golden rule, so the thought that someone (besides Mignon) held genuine ire towards her, much less wished VENGEANCE on her, felt like a scar on everything she strove to be.

If Athena Asamiya were perfect, everybody would be her friend. The world would never quarrel. Everyone would put down the guns and point cell phones at each other instead, to take selfies and capture beloved memories with one another.

Delusional? Probably.

Athena felt the air shift; she faced forward and noticed another figure coming straight at her. Iori...? Good lord, his pants were sagging. He really should tie those strings. Seeing Iori's boxers hanging out suddenly made her all self-conscious: were her shorts low? She looked down: thank god. No cotton showing.

The two kept walking forward until there was no more free space between them. Now halted, unable to progress further, they just stood there... and stared.

Iori stared at her.

Athena stared at him.

"...Will you move?"

* * *

**BONUS SCENE 2**

Despite the high altitude, the night air was calming for Adelheid Bernstein.

The young man stood boldly on the rampart, looking up at the sky, his eyes closed, as he breathed... breathed... breathed in his turmoil. Breathed in his limitations. Breathed in human weaknesses.

To be champion, he had to have none. His father would have opposed God himself, were his plans challenged; Adelheid strove to become everything that man was... but he also knew he had to be MORE. For even Rugal had weaknesses: his avarice, disregard for life, violent bloodlust. These things were naught but poison to pure veins, feculent, decaying waste, able to turn a healthy, brimming heart to a moldering, corroded pulp.

Adelheid knew he could be the ultimate fighter, because he was more than Rugal. He was everything HE was, but without those weaknesses to hinder him. His blood ran strong. His heart impervious. His body and soul consonant, a perdurable harmony.

His eyes popped open. He sensed... intruder!

**FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

Adelheid leaped aside, just in time to catch the explosive shockwave of a powerful combustive force, which struck the rampart he once stood on, demolishing the tooth-like stone structures to smoldering nubs.

"Not bad. If you couldn't dodge that one, I'd have walked away for good."

Adleheid bared teeth as he stood up straight, dusting himself off, eyes capturing the surprise attacker.

When he saw him, his heart skipped.

"Y-you..."

Brown hair, short, just like his son's... but his face bore a neatly-groomed counterpart, to show his age and maturity. He bore familiar colors: baggy pants, olive in shade, coupled with a more forest-darkened, long-sleeved top. A stylish pair of beads around his neck.

If it wasn't obvious where this man hailed, where his place was... one only need look at the symbols on his red combat gloves. On his shoulders. On his back. Everybody knew what that crest signified.

"Kusanagi... Saisyu." Adelheid uttered his name backwards, as per common Japanese tradition.

Despite the heavy air of this tense encounter... Saisyu flashed an uncharacteristically goofy grin, showing his well-tended white teeth. He reached into his top, fingers slipping past the bit of exposed chest, and he produced an entry card, which he began waving tauntingly back and forth.

"I hope you didn't think I was going to miss this show." Saisyu boasted.

Adelheid's eyes narrowed. "I see you're healthy this year. Good. I take it your son is caught up...?

Saisyu shook his head. "He'd rather watch it at home. Said he didn't want to deal with the craziness this year. He and his girlfriend have the house to themselves, so I figured I'd throw my metaphorical hat into the ring. I am feeling good this year."

Adelheid turned towards the dying remnants of the burning wreckage. "And is this an attempt to intimidate me? You'll have to do better."

...The grin faded from Saisyu's face. "No. It's just a taste of what's coming. Hmh... you know, you look so much like him. When I look at you, it's like I'm right back in that bastard's..."

Adelheid took an angry step forward; he knew exactly what the elder Kusanagi was referring to. And they both knew full well what a touchy subject that was.

"Don't you dare mention him...!"

Saisyu, deciding his actions had spoken loud enough, turned his back to Adelheid to signify no violence. His words, however, would attack full-on.

"Mark my words, Young Bernstein... I haven't forgotten, and I'm not even CLOSE to forgiving. It's your burden to bear now. It's a part of you. So blame him. Curse his name with all your breath. Nothing is going to save you from the wrath of the Kusanagi... and I assure you, it will be a terrible wrath."

Saisyu ignited a flame in his grasp one last time, a lasting impression, a message of what Adelheid had in store for him in this competition. Once he felt the young man had an adequate look... he closed his fist, snuffing the flame out, before finally walking away.

Adelheid's fists clenched tight, his whole body along with it. Was he afraid? Vengeful? No... he was beyond such emotions. The only emotion befitting of him was remorse. Remorse, and grief... for the man who spawned him.

His eyes closed, Adelheid looked back to the sky and uttered these somber words:

"The sins of our fathers..."


	6. Chapter 6: Opening Round, pt 1

**A lot has happened recently... heavy stuff. I've been in a dark place, coupled with the fact that I screwed things up with a dear friend, and it's torn away a pretty huge chunk of me. My writing motivation is fluctuating every day, but I swear that somehow, SOMEHOW, I'm going to see this story through. Show must go on.**

**Let the combat begin!**

Everything went the way it was supposed to. Seats sold out, gift shops and food stands abuzz, and the fighters found refuge only in the locker rooms, for any other facet of the Stadium was subject to predatory attacks by the fans.

Ever the gracious host, Rose called them all to the locker rooms for a special meeting. 48 testosterone-fueled fighters in one place... that always led to some fun interactions.

"So here we are, another year." Terry stated the obvious with a smile. "Did everyone make it alright?"

Andy stroked his chin, as his keen ninja eyes carefully scanned the room. "Hmmmm... everything looks to be in order... Psycho Soldiers, Ikari Warriors, Beni, Shingo, Koreans, Geese's ex-guys, Hakkeshu..."

"I dunno, it feels like someone is missing." Mai spoke aloud on the nagging feeling tugging at her chest. "It's like... agh, I dunno. SOMEBODY we know, but we never really paid much attention to?"

"Any idea who?" Joe asked.

"Well, I think he had a hard-on for me in the past." Mai replied, a smile creeping.

Joe rolled his eyes with a grin. "Oh you are just the most humble little rice cake, aren't you Mai?"

Mai flipped out her fan and waved it in her face with a loud giggle, her cheeks blushing.

* * *

On the Korean front, one master was preparing his disciples for glory, while a rival master was licking his wounds.

"Alright you two, I want a clean fight today!" Kim commanded. "Bear, that means no cowardly yellow mist."

"Wh-WHAT!" Raiden whined. "But that's my trademark move!"

"And Jai, no drinking your steroid juice."

"IT'S NOT STEROIDS!" Hwa Jai screeched. "It's a natural blend of herbs and minerals!"

"Quiet!" Kim shouted. "Now remember, this tournament is about more than just winning the 2.5 million cash prize. We have something to PROVE today. We're going to show the world that even the likes of Geese Howard's flunkies can rise above and claim the ultimate glory."

"I take offense to that." Raiden scoffed.

"Furthermore!" Kim presented two fingers. "We must defend our honor against Jhun, who brazenly accuses me of disgracing our great nation! I'm going to prove to him that my decision to take you two under my wing in Chang and Choi's place was not a mark of failure! Now... ARE YOU TWO WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"...Not really." Raiden and Hwa Jai spoke in unison.

Their little gathering was interrupted by a harsh, aggressive callout. "KAPHWAN!"

The trio turned, just in time to see Jhun Hoon approaching with a disgruntled face, Choi at his side. One thing was missing... one very BIG, stout, noticeable thing.

"Jhun." Kim bowed.

"Chang got jumped last night by that bastard Saisyu." Jhun hissed. "But don't think this means I concede defeat! Choi and I are still more than qualified to run through this tournament, and destroy your ranks. 3 against 2 doesn't even qualify as uneven odds."

"Very well then." Kim remained composed. "Then let us have a great battle today. May the better master reign supreme."

"That I shall." Jhun bowed respectfully to his old friend. "Cmon Choi, we gotta make sure you're in fighting shape. First, you're going to do 200 pushups. Then you're gonna sprint around the Stadium ten times..."

"I'LL BE EXHAUSTED AFTER THAT!" Choi squealed.

* * *

Chizuru was uttering a silent prayer, eyes closed. Was she wishing for a safe fight, for the well-being of the contestants, audience, and Stadium alike? Perhaps it was a more selfish prayer, wishing for personal strength and victory? Nah... anyone who knew Chizuru Kagura knew she put others above herself any day of the year.

As she was lost in her prayer, a pair of hands brusquely clasped around her face. "Guess who."

"AH!" Chizuru yelped upon being disturbed so abruptly. Her eyes popped open... yet she still saw darkness. Grasping one of the wrists with both hands, she forcefully pryed the hand loose and looked at it; her eyes widened when she saw the crest of Kusanagi.

"K-Kyo?!"

"Wrong Fire Dude."

Chizuru spun around; her cheeks flushed when she was met with the dapper, charismatic grin of not Kyo... but his elder.

"S-Saisyu?!"

You don't visit us enough, Chiz." Saisyu poked fun. "So I figured I'd come to you this time."

"B-but if you're here, then where's K-"

"Why is everyone always obsessed with where Kyo is?" Saisyu grumbled. "Doesn't it matter enough that I'M here?!"

Chizuru's face seemed to get redder. However, she managed to compose her speaking. "Yes... you're right. Forgive me, Saisyu-sama."

A laugh. "Ahh don't call me that. So tell me... where's that little runt that's always trying to murder my son?"

Chizuru lightened up finally, with a chuckle. "Aw, he's not going to do that. We both know it. But, that being said... it's best if you keep your distance from Iori. He's pretty unpredictable, and we don't want to cause any disturbances. You never know what kind of drama we'll have WITHOUT Iori involved."

Saisyu stroked his facial hair. "Hmmm... perhaps you're right, Chizuru. Very well then."

Chizuru bowed, as if their business was concluded... but Saisyu kept standing there. Just looking at her.

She could feel her face warming again. "S-something else you wanted."

A grin. "You know... Kyo doesn't talk enough about you. About how lovely you are."

Full-on tomato. "B-b-behave, Saisyu-sama! Don't make me tell your wife."

* * *

Things were fairly mellow in the locker room, with everyone mostly just standing around and waiting for the hostess to finally show. Nobody expressed interest in starting a ruckus, even the more notorious rogues of the group. Against odds, it was actually a decent and harmonious environment for the (mostly) 48 contestants.

Of course, one could always be counted on to much everything up.

"WELL WELL WELL!" a very familiar, brash, obnoxious female voice disrupted the harmony.

Everyone swung around just in time to see Angel come strutting into the scene... and she wasn't alone. Tucked in her arm, in a painful, crushing squeeze, was the unfortunate neck of Kula's long-time guardian Foxy.

"Look who decided to come snooping around my room last night!" Angel looked down at Foxy and gave a sharp little squeeze, further increasing the breath-robbing strain on her.

"Aggghghhhhhkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk..."

Kula and posse did not take this standing down.

"FOXY!" Diana flanked Angel from the side, presenting a blade across her neck. Candy got behind her, armed with a laser pistol, heating up to fire.

Angel just laughed at their threats. "Hee hee! AHAHAHAHAHA! You guys are just so adorable, nya! To how bout it, Foxy darling? Care to tell everyone what you were doing last night, hmmmm?

Foxy couldn't answer. Her fingers were digging underneath Angel's arm, desperately trying to pry the vice-grip loose and restore her liberty of breathing.

"Weeeell~? Angel tightened it even more. "Wanted to catch a glimpse, did ya? I do like to sleep in the buff~"

"GGGGHHAHAAAKKHHHGHKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk...!" Foxy let loose a rasp so disturbing, it sent an unsettling chill into every spine witnessing. Tears were starting to pour down the woman's eyelids, as her face grew purple as a plum.

Kula finally approached from the front... her hair went blue in a flash, eyes glowing an even brighter crimson, as she presented her hand and slowly formed a sharp icicle withing her palm.

"Let her go... NOW." Kula demanded. With each word, the frozen blade grew in size and sharpness.

"What you gonna do, little girl? Shoot snowflakes at me?" Angel fearlessly taunted, SHOVING Kula backwards. "You're not so tough without K' to back you up, are ya?"

Kula stumbled backwards and fell on her backside, prompting another laugh from the white-haired bitch. Candy broke her current protocol to go and instinctively help Kula. Foxy, still in Angel's grasp, was starting to go limp: her eyes had rolled in the back of her head.

"Angel, you're hurting her!" Vanessa yelled.

Diana had definitely had ENOUGH. She pressed her blade against the nape of Angel's neck, so deep, a red trickle started to escape and accumulate on the shimmering silver.

"Angel, if you don't let her go RIGHT NOW... this tournament's about to be one head short."

Having definitely felt her own blood just now, and also knowing Diana wasn't a competitor bound by rules, Angel was actually somewhat inclined to buy this threat... but damned if she'd ever show it. She played it off as well as she ever did: with an eyeroll and obvious sarcasm.

"Psssssh. Whatever you say Di Di, my precious butterfly~"

With a cheeky grin, Angel released Foxy from her arm, immediately opening up her airways, but not enough to save the poor woman from the realm of unconscious. She had no legs to stand on, as she collapsed to the ground in a crumpled mess; thankfully there was no damage, as her brain hadn't been devoid of oxygen long enough to cause long-term effects.

"You're all so disgustingly adorable, the way you always stick together, not able to even stand on your own feet. I'd pinch your cute little cheeks if I wasn't so repulsed at the sight of you." Angel insulted Kula and friends, as they all gathered around Foxy's limp body to tend to her.

"GO AWAY!" Kula screeched. Her eyes were glistening, the reservoirs close to giving out and letting loose angry tears.

By some miraculous gesture, a minute extension of mercy from her jaded heart, Angel turned her back to them and granted the reprieve they so desired. Of course, the bratty girl couldn't just walk off thinking she had bent to their commands and was subdued by their threats... and so she flashed two middle fingers, and left them this threat:

"When Flag Girl there wakes up, tell her the next time she tries to steal my entry card, I'm gonna finish the job from 2001 and break her f***ing neck. And if any of you putas have a problem with it, I'll take you down with her. Adios~!"

And thus, the situation had boiled over for now. At least with Kula and her posse... Vanessa, Mary, and Ramon were another issue. The redhaired girl was hasty in her footsteps to pursue, Mary in tow, while Ramon seemed to err more in the department of peacemaking.

Despite all this, Shermie casually opened her mouth. "I like to sleep in the buff too~"

* * *

Angel didn't make it many steps before Vanessa finally caught up to her, forcefully grabbing her wrist. "Hey!"

Angel swung around defensively: within a moment, she was cornered by Mary and Vanessa, while Ramon stood sheepishly on the sidelines.

"What's your problem, huh?" Vanessa sounded off. "Why do you have to cause trouble?"

Angel snarled as she snatched her hand free and forcefully shoved Vanessa back. "What, you got a problem with me? Huh? Then step to me! We'll settle this shit right here in the locker rooms, bitch!"

"You're drunk." Mary deduced as she had been eyeballing Angel carefully. For a former detective with eyes sharp as hers, ascertaining the truth was no trouble for her.

Angel flashed a kooky smile. "BUUURP. I won't lie, I did tank a bottle or two of tequila before coming to the Stadium, nya-HIIIC~!"

"Drunk in the morning?" Vanessa said those words with the purest of pity, her head slowly shaking left and right.

"Better to start early with you putas coños." Angel insulted. "You're all a bunch of paper-skinned, weak-livered fairies. They way you all get so offended by this and that, always rushing to pick people up, like they matter SO MUCH to you! Why don't you all just mind your own business and chill the f*** out, huh? ¡Vete al cuerno!"

Mary and Vanessa were reduced to no words. Angel's madness had proved too formidable for them, perhaps not so much that they allowed her words to attack them... but maybe that they felt the hopelessness of trying to reason with her. Drunk, angry, amygdala out of control... there was nothing that could be said to appease Angel.

With a sarcastic chuckle and an eyeroll, Angel turned to Ramon and wrapped her arm around him. "Cmon Ramon. Let's ditch these squares."

Ramon looked on at the two girls, a tinge of remorse, of clouded judgement filling his one eye. As he was escorted away by the white-haired girl, he closed that eye and turned away from them, to hide his uncertainty.

"Ramon's a f***ing traitor." Mary wasted no time spitting fire once they were out of sight.

Despite everything... Vanessa was quick to defend him. "No he's not. Don't blame Ramon, okay? He's just too kind for his own good. He's been a better friend to Angel than most."

"Or he's trying to f*** her."

"Look, Angel doesn't have much, okay? Not after NESTS was..."

"Alright, alright. I got it." Mary cut her off. Deciding there was nothing more that could be done, they walked back the main gathering area. If there's one thing Angel succeeded in, it was turning any bright environment into a toxic one; they both felt like they were in a bad mood now.

* * *

With Angel's absence, tensions had calmed down once again in the back room. However, a NEW component was close to being introduced into the formula to cause unease and irritability: impatience.

"Alright, what's taking this chick so long!" Joe complained. "I got places to be, foreheads to split!"

"Will you calm down. She'll come when she comes." Benimaru countered fire with ice.

"Oh go play with your hair some more!"

"Actually, I'm with Joe on this one. Sorry Beni." Shingo popped in. "I'm ready to bust some chins already! Hey, you seen Yagami around?"

Just that name made Benimaru seethe. "For the love of... will you stop worrying about that nutcase? Why are you so eager to be around him anyway?"

"I dunno. I just am." Shingo beamed with a wide, tooth-baring grin.

FINALLY... a sudden influx of presence filled the room. Three figures came in: one smaller, blonde girl, flanked by two absolute hunks in comparison.

"GATHER ROUUUUND FIGHTERS! The time is heeere~!"

Everyone went silent as they flocked to the center of the room, Terry, Benimaru and Ryo standing at the helm with their arms folded, as they awaited Rose Bernstein's instructions. On her left was Adelheid, who broke off from her to join the rest of the competitors. The man on her right, Silber, stayed planted firmly at her side.

"Glad you all could make it!" Rose exclaimed, with a clap of her hands. "Now then, let's discuss a few things before I let you kiddies out to play. FIRST OF ALL... ahahaha... let's make one thing clear: this is not your moment of glory. It's ADELHEID'S. My brother is going to soundly and thoroughly trounce you all, so I suggest not even getting your hopes up too high."

"Rose..." Adelheid uttered his same tired one-liner, shaking his head with embarrassment.

"Secondly," Rose continued, "We have four full-sized locker rooms available for your convenience. There's also two coach locker rooms and two referee locker rooms if you want, so plenty of you will get your notice a few fights prior if you wish to go back there and prepare. Now, I ask that you all stay on the sidelines near the benches, and don't go sit up there with the rest of the crowd. Otherwise, I'll never be able to find you!"

"The peanut gallery is back another year." Benimaru scoffed with a grin.

Rose held up a third finger. "And lastly, just a formality here, but please don't kill each other. We simply cannot have a live death on television. The people would go bonkers! If you ruin my tournament, I'll make sure Mr. Silber here breaks your spine in half with a single Karate chop!"

Silber let out a menacing grunt in response to that.

"Welp, that should do it!' Rose exclaimed. "Fighters, go out there and entertain! Put on a show! Don't besmirch the name of King of Fighters! Oh and Adelheid, do play nice with the others~"

"Alright!" Shingo eagerly exclaimed. "Let's go clock in and start clocking each other!"

The fighters all began to exit the locker rooms in an orderly fashion (save for a few who had their fight notices)

...As Yuri was walking away, she let out a LOUD gasp, tensing up; a hand had forcefully grabbed her butt and gave a sharp squeeze:

"You're dead meat today, Yuri. Mark my words." the threatening voice of Malin whispered in her ear.

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT #1: MAY LEE VS HINAKO SHIJOU**

"PLACE YOUR BETS! PLACE YOUR BETS HERE!" the sales pitch-worthy bookies shouted in the stands, hired by Mr. Big to start churning out a profit on the bouts to come. The fact that the bald mastermind could organize a betting rink under the nose of Rose and her security told a good story of how cunning the former kingpin truly could be.

"LEMME HEAR 200 ON HINAKO! 200 ANYBODY! PLUS 200 UNDERDOG HERE! YOU HEARD ME FOLKS, BET 100 DOLLARS ON THE SUMO GIRL, GET 200 BACK IF SHE WINS! GOTTA LOVE THEM UNDERDOGS! HOOH HOOH HOOH HOOH!"

Meanwhile, the peanut gallery had gotten nice and cozy on the benches. That warm little puddle of anxiety was awash in each of them, as they found themselves idly passing the time with their small talk and commentary, knowing at any moment that their name could be called next.

"So who we got, bro?" Terry asked Andy.

"High school girls. Korean, Japanese. Shingo's probably going wild." Andy responded.

"Who you going for? May Lee?"

"Tough to tell. I only remember them from one year... 2001?"

"Yeah that was it. I don't think we ever fought em? Guess we'll be seeing something new."

"Look, there they come!" Mai pointed out.

Out of the "red corner" Hinako was the first to emerge. The girl slowly lumbered towards the center stage, where a makeshift ring had been established in a now-barren circle in the middle of the Stadium. Dirt would be their terrain; loose, shifty, unpredictable... but resting atop solid Earth underneath. The combat zone had been shaved down to the last sprig of grass, so no other hindrances would stifle them.

People were starting to question why a small girl like Hinako was waddling like a fat guy, until the purple-clad girl finally stopped. Taking a deep breath, she spread her legs, bending her knees, protruding her backside out. Placing a hand on each thigh, she slowly lifted her left foot...

**STOMP! **She brought it down on the ground, kicking up a small dirt cloud. She repeated the motion once again with the right foot, lifting it high, and bringing it down with great force. She continued on: left, right, left, right, she was stomping her way to the ring.

"What's she doing, Mai?" Andy asked his Japanese girlfriend, who was probably way more educated.

"Ancient Sumo culture. Before a match, Sumo wrestlers stomp the ground repeatedly to ward off evil spirits. It's called _shiko_." Mai explained.

At last, Hinako planted her feet firmly. And now came the final step... reaching into her pocket, she whipped out her hand and let loose a fine, granulated swarm of particles, which covered the ground at her feet.

"Did she just throw sand?" Andy asked.

"Salt." Mai corrected. "It's another Sumo ritual. They throw salt before a match as a purifying agent. A Sumo ring is meant to be a sacred place."

"Ah. Thank you, Mai. I love it when you teach me stuff."

"Call me Mai-senpai~"

After Hinako completed her entrance, May Lee was the next to come out. And if Hinako's ceremonial walkout was an attention grabber... May Lee took that and cranked it up to over 9000.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Rose nearly flew out of her VIP booth, landing squarely in Silber's arms. "EEEEEEEEK! What was that? I didn't authorize pyrotechnics!"

A thick, crimson smokescreen appeared from the "blue corner" entrance. It slowly began to dissipate, as the crowd awaited with hushed gasps...

A blue haired figure appeared, striking a dramatic pose.

"FOR!"

Transition to another pose.

"HEART!"

Another pose. Strangely, her poses seemed to be transitioning unnaturally, via some kind of screen cut.

"AND!"

One last overly hammy, utterly dramatic pose.

"SEOUL!"

_**Let's go, May Lee, let's go!**_

_**Fighting evil with burning Seoul spirit!**_

_**May! Lee!**_

_**Living and breathing justice!**_

_**Evil will never prosper!**_

_**So long as one heart**_

_**Burning with Seoul Spirit**_

_**Stands against them!**_

_**MAY LEE!**_

_**Let's go, let's go, let's go!**_

_**YE!**_

As May Lee sprinted to the center ring to this seemingly omniscient walkout song, a barrage of words from baffled tongues ran rampant.

"Who the hell is that singing?!" Benimaru grunted.

"Who cares? She's awesome~" Shingo swooned.

"Maaaan... she comes straight out of a comic book." Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"A+ on the reference, V." Yuri winked.

"...What reference?"

May Lee at last secured herself on her respective side of the ring, standing rather awkwardly with her legs spread wide. When at last the two met face to face... May Lee thrust her finger with conviction, like she was condemning an evil-doer.

"What's your style?!"

Hinako spread her legs, opening her arms wide in a bear-hugging motion. "I am Rikishi! I am ranked #12 in the Jonidan division! My number 1 goal is to rise to the top, and become a revered Yokozuna!"

May Lee retracted her finger, instead using her arm to protrude towards the sky, fingers outstretched, while her legs spread even further. "AHA! Your heart is pure! You are spared from my judgement! However, I too must achieve victory, for my homeland! Two pure souls, locked in a battle of wills... may we both prosper from this battle and progress as warriors!"

Hinako nodded. "HAKKI YOI!"

**FIGHT!**

Hinako started the same way any Sumo wrestler predictably would: an immediate, barreling, advancing exertion of bodily force, usually reinforced by their immense weight. While Hinako wasn't exactly two tons of belly fat, she DID manage to catch May Lee off guard with the surprising charge, knocking the Taekwondo fighter to the ground like she was a runningback.

It didn't exactly hurt, but the blunt force collision did rattle May Lee a bit, while also succeeding in causing her to have to get back up... and that's where Hinako pressed her advantage. While May Lee was forced to recover back to her feet, she was wide open to a formidable Sumo slap across her cheek.

"OOF!" she grunted as she was wobbled by the open-handed strike. Hinako seized the moment and charged forward, securing May Lee in a clinch, her arms wrapped around her waist. Now with May Lee secured, Hinako went to her bread and butter: reaching down to snatch the Korean by her belt loops, the blonde girl lifted May Lee with impressive strength, and TOSSED her across the ring.

"Damn! That little girl's got some muscle hidden somewhere!" Ryo exclaimed.

May Lee was wise to scramble back to her feet quicker this time. She spun around, just in time to see Hinako come rushing in fast. But this time... she would be ready.

"I HALT EVIL'S ADVANCE WITH A THRUST OF MY HOLY LANCE OF JUSTICE!"

This time, Hinako's charge would come to a screeching, violent halt, as May Lee extended her foot and drilled into the blonde girl's body with a stunning kick. Hinako went stiff, May Lee's foot seeming to sink into her, paralyzing her...

May Lee used her agility well; right foot still in Hinako's stomach, she pushed off with the left foot and brought it high, clobbering Hinako in the chin with a mid-air kick. May Lee gracefully stuck her landing, complete with a dramatic pose... while Hinako took a tumble in the dirt.

"What's the matter, Sumo girl? You forgot your little diaper? NYAAAA!" Angel heckled Hinako from the sidelines. Everyone looked at Angel with hostility.

Hinako struggled to her feet, shaking her head a few times. The two of them reset back to the middle of the ring, circling... Hinako lunged with an openhanded slap, but May Lee juked it and fired a body kick. Hinako absorbed it, unshaken, and came forward with a rushing combination, flinging wide slapping strikes toward's May Lee's face with the intent to knock her down.

May Lee was simply too fast, and she punished Hinako dearly: a left kick to the stomach, a right to the same spot. Her body tenderized, May Lee went HIGH with the third kick, once again using her right foot to bash Hinako in the chin, and send the Sumo girl on wobbly legs.

"HYAAAA! KICK OF DIVINE, UNRELENTING, UNCOMPROMISING, IMPOSSIBLE JUSTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!"

May Lee's overly verbose delivery of the final fourth attack was measured equally in how powerful it was: a tremendous flying kick, smashing into Hinako and sending the Sumo girl down into the dirt for a second helping. In terms of who had tasted the ground more, Hinako was now winning.

The Sumo girl was a lot shakier as she stood up... as much as she prided herself on a strong body, May Lee had softened her up dearly with those mid kicks. She was starting to feel the meals of yesterday welling up, threatening to expel involuntarily... no! Sumo is too powerful! A strong mind, body, spirit, will! She was a complete, immovable structure!

With a series of hearty slaps to her own face, Hinako got back into stance, with a mighty "DOSUKOIIII!"

May Lee charged forward again; she looked to once again unleash an explosive, theatrical kick of epic proportions.

"ARE YOU READY? KICK OF ULTIMATE, ASTRONOMICAL, LOGIC-DEFYING, UNDENYING, PURIFYING, MESMERIZING, UNDISPUTED, ILL-REPUTED, DIVINEEEEEEEEE JUST-thhhhhhhkhhhhkkkk! Oww owww owwwwww! I bih mah thangh...!"

Hinako was surprised when May Lee's advance had suddenly halted, and the blue haired girl was seemingly discomforted by something involving her face. She was hopping up and down, her tongue sticking out, her hands flailing aggressively at the air around her mouth.

...Whatever. This was her chance!

Hinako took a deep breath, got a running start... she could feel her momentum building... coupled with her massive spiritual weight... she was unstoppable, a relentless wrecking ball that would run through anything in her path!

"TSUKIDASHI ATTACK! HYAH HYAH HYAH HYAH HYAH HYAH HYAH HYAH HYAH HYAH HYAH HYAH HYAHHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHYAHHYAHHYAHYAHYAHHYAHYAH!"

Left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right... her palm thrusts were never ending, like an endless barrage, a machine gun with a limitless clip.

Each strike found May Lee's face flush, pulverizing the blue-haired girl with an unstoppable volley of alternating palm strikes, over and over and over, no end in sight for the Sumo girl's unlimited energy and zeal. While normally a move for forcing an opponent out of a ring with rapid hand thrusts, Hinako had modified this for knockout purposes. It worked like a charm.

May Lee danced around on wobbly legs, her face utterly brutalized by the merciless thrusts. Hinako had all the time she needed for one final attack: bringing both palms together, she allowed her tension to store.

"Hrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!"

And she let loose all at once.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

One sharp, absolute, decisive thrust of her palms caught May Lee in the chest and sent her flying out of the ring, skidding along the grass for several yards until finally stopping. The Korean was too dazed to get back up.

**WINNER: HINAKO SHIJOU**

With a victorious stomp of her foot, a thrusting of her palm, Hinako rotated her head clockwise and proudly proclaimed, "I WON! HAHAHAHA! I DEDICATE THIS WIN TO MY MENTOR TEMJIN, AND ALL THE ASPIRING YOUNG SUMO WRESTLERS OUT THERE! DOSUKOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"...Well I'll be damned." Yuri shook her head with a smile. "She actually won with that weirdo style of hers."

"Don't be too shocked, Yuri. She did beat YOU once." King teased.

"Th-th-THAT WAS AN EXHIBITION!" Yuri angrily defended.

The first bout had gone without a hitch. The fans were eating it up, and with good reason: that was but a taste, an appetizer of the full course of 23 more fights to come. If fight #1 delivered the hype at even the barest minimum level, the fans had best settle in their seats, and prepare for an even grander series of ass-kickery...

**Okay, I'll go ahead and say that wasn't my best work starting off, but there's a few reasons for that. For one thing, it's two stranger, less-popular, unorthodox characters. This first match wasn't meant to be anything too serious or climactic, just a nice little dipping of your feet into the water. Secondly, it has nearly been two weeks and I was ready to get another chapter out already. And lastly, let's face it, I'm going through a rough patch as of late. That's all I can say there.**

**Kudos to David Tai, for writing May Lee's walkout song. If you haven't read May Lee: HENSHIN JUSTICE WARRIOR, you need to go do that. It's fantastically absurd and will put a smile on your face. THANK YOU DAVE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Donut-eating time is over for this former detective! Will Blue Mary's opponent fall to her lethal ground game?**

**A Luchadora's reign of terror comes around full circle! Angel's Retribution draws near? **

**Find out next week!**


	7. Chapter 7: Opening Round, pt 2

"Malditos idiotas, todos ellos..." Angel cursed aloud as she angrily stumbled around the locker rooms. No direction to go... in every sense of the word. Angel was simply mad at the world. No logic, no justification... did there have to be? Angel was Angel. She was a bitch. She lived to uproot harmony, to shatter the windows that represented societary balance. She didn't choose this path. It wasn't HER fault. It was-

"Estás en el fondo de la botella. Y demasiado temprano también." a voice echoed from the doorway, disrupting her personal bubble of drunken rage and aimless insecurity.

Angel swung around, recognizing the voice immediately, as well as that one eye. "Si vas a repetir las mismas tonterías que esos otros idiotas, enfadate, Ramón!"

Instead of retreating from her defensive barrier of harsh words, Ramon advanced further. A feat few others could accomplish, he managed to get within a distance of Angel that usually caused broken limbs.

"When's it gonna end, Miss Ánjel?" Ramon berated her softly. "For two days, I've watched you walk around here like some human wrecking ball, shiftless, directionless... just swinging as you go, demolishing whatever crosses you. It's not a life for a young girl to live."

Angel folded her arms, flashing him a... bitter look. "What life? As soon as you find something worth giving a shit about, send me a memo!"

Ramon scratched his head nervously, looking away, "You know who you're fighting?"

Angel shrugged. "Doesn't matter. I don't give a f*** who it is. I'm gonna rip their eyeballs out and f*** their empty sockets with their own little pencil d-

"It's me."

* * *

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT #2: BLUE MARY VS CLARK STILL**

"Scuse me, baby. I gotta go kick some ass real quick."

Mary's voice was ever confident as she kissed Terry gently on the lips, before exiting the sidelines and proceeding to the red corner of the combat zone. She was apparently so comfortable and assured in her skills, she never went to the locker rooms to prepare.

"Try not to shake him up too bad!" Terry called out with a grin. "Poor guy nearly lost his innards last year!"

Mary turned one more time to her lover, to press her fingers against her lips and extend it outwards, delivering the romantic message to where he sat several yards away. Mary was in good spirits; like last year, it was always fun to get out in the ring and show her stuff, without any heavy stakes on the line. Best to enjoy it while it lasted... she was skeptical the fun would last forever this week.

Meanwhile, Ralf and Clark were having a little "bro moment." They were both hunched over, Ralf's hands on his face, Clark's on his... and they were aggressively shaking each other.

"CLARKY-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Ralf chanted his name while continuing to violently wriggle his jowls.

"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Clark howled like a ravenous predator of the night in Ralf's face. After the initial... jiggling... montage, they started slapping each other repeatedly. This ordeal simply proved that big, muscular jocks with testosterone brains had the strangest bonding rituals, especially when it came to psyching up for some great physical feat.

"You da man, Clark. You da man," Ralf muttered these uplifting words to his partner, as they pressed their foreheads together. "You da man. You da man. You da man. YOU DA MAN! YOU DA MAN! YOU DA MAN! You're my brother. I love you. Now get your big ass out there and drag her into deep waters. Make her struggle. Make her panic. She's nothing to you man, she's nothing... we've been there, man. We've seen it all."

"We've seen it all." Clark echoed.

With a simultaneous final slap of opposite faces, the two comrades broke off, and Clark headed to the combat zone. For Clark Still, this was a little more personal than usual... he HAD to redeem himself for last year. Suffering the quickest defeat, as the Rugal clone nearly spilled his guts all over the pavement... that wouldn't be his legacy. He was a soldier. He didn't go down. NEVER.

The two finally met in the ring, standing on their respective sides. Mary kicked off her usual trademark: shedding her green jacket, and allowing her adorable dog Anton to snatch it in his mouth and scamper away. She put her hands above her head and stretched a few times, giving the lucky Clark a nice view of her generous bosom.

Meanwhile, Clark did a bit of preparation too. The Ikari Warrior unzipped his blue combat vest, shedding it free, leaving him in a form-fitting black t-shirt. Lastly, he reached around his neck, gently removed his dog tag, and placed it on the ground near his vest, safely out of the action.

The two faced each other once again. Mary was the first to open.

"I heard you like to roll, big guy." she winked.

Clark flashed a sly smile, adjusting his sunglasses. "I've been around. Probably not nearly as much as you in that department. What you packing?"

Mary put her arms around the back of her head, smiling as she boasted. "Ohhh not much. Second degree black belt, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. Master of Sport, Combat Sambo. That's about it. You got any belts to hang in your barracks?"

Clark chuckled. "Division I All-American collegiate wrestler."

"Undefeated?"

"Nah. National champion at one point, though."

"Mmmm... not bad, not bad."

"And, to answer your other question... I got my BJJ purple belt a few weeks ago."

Mary snickered. "Hehe. Not quite there yet, sport. So, you ready to get started?"

Clark got into stance. "Ready when you are."

Mary responded in turn. "One more thing, Clarky Boy... try not to enjoy yourself too much, tangled up with me."

A smug grin. "Heh, that's funny... I was gonna tell you the same thing."

**FIGHT!**

They slowly stalked towards each other, hands up... but both carried a reserved aura about them, neither certain about making the first move.

Mary started striking for the time being, pumping out a soft jab that accomplished little, not even reaching her target. They circled each other a few times, and Mary let out another one, following up with a more powerful straight left behind it. They missed, but it backed Clark up a few inches, into her kicking range, which she obliged by lunging in with a stomping side kick to his midsection. The kick landed... but failed to do anything. If Clark was the slightest bit jarred by it, he never showed it.

Clark's hands were high, but he showed no signs of attempting a punch. Between the two of them, Clark was the more likely one with knockout power; he was just aware that he was an extremely sloppy striker, compared to a more disciplined one like Mary, who used her jabs and kicks to set up her grappling. Thus, throwing a wild haymaker was not included in his playbook.

FINALLY... Mary had enough. She closed distance, let out a small little teep kick to get Clark guessing, and she DIVED for a single-leg.

...The payoff was poor. Clark's defense was already prepared, as he seized her neck in a guillotine headlock and forced her downwards, to her knees. She tried desperately to cling to his leg, but her fingers slowly slipped off, until she was simply bent to Clark's will. His full weight bore against her, keeping her pinned on her knees, while his beefy arms were doing well to squeeze against her neck, not enough to cut off blood supply, but enough to HURT and make her extremely uncomfortable.

Mary wriggled hard against the suffocating headlock, using both hands on one offending limb to try and pry the arms loose. That, with a combination of pulling her head backwards with all her might, led to a small glimmer of hope she could slip out of the painful trap like she were greased.

"Cmon Mary, get out of it! GET OUT OF IT!" Terry encouraged on the sidelines. With good reason, he was significantly worried.

At last, a moment of hope; Mary's head emerged from Clark's arms! She didn't dare pursue the single-leg again, but he was also too close to break away from. Options limited, Mary did the only thing she could do in this situation, one that put her deeper into the frying pan... she pulled guard.

Two hands found their way behind Clark's head, two butterfly hooks locked around his waist, and Mary flopped to her back, taking Clark along with her. The end result was her laid out, Clark on top of her, in her arms... but the man was tied up for the time being, thanks to her efforts to keep him pinned against her.

It wasn't the best position for little Mary, as Clark was a huge man on top of her, but the composed grappler was skilled enough to impose her game even from the bottom. She unwrapped her legs from his waist and slowly tried to slide her legs towards her... getting freedom of her feet was paramount. It took a bit of flexibility on her part, but slowly... surely... she got her feet right where she wanted them: a spot where she could invade Clark's personal space with them.

With one strong push against the Ikari Warrior, Mary slipped her feet around and locked a calf around the back of his neck, while also presenting her shin to his throat. The end result... a leg triangle choke from the bottom.

Clark was already feeling it. "Gghhh... ghaaah..." his grunts were followed by a desperate effort to pry her legs loose, lest they squeeze the oxygen from his brain like squirtable cheese.

"Alright! GO FOR THE KILL!" Terry cheered.

Mary smiled: from this position, she could control even a much larger man. With a turn of her hips, she tossed Clark off and had him on his side, finally freeing herself from the massive weight pressed against her.

The two laid side by side for a half minute, Mary's choke still locked in, tearing away at the consciousness of the Ikari Warrior who was trying to pry her legs free. As confident as she was, Mary was feeling the strain of trying to keep it locked, as Clark was a strong, STRONG guy.

"Cmon you bastard... go to sleep...!" Mary whispered loudly.

...It just wasn't happening. Slowly, she could feel her legs slipping away, being pried loose by Clark's strong hands like the jaws of life. It was enough to nearly crush her spirit.

"GRAH!" Clark let loose a bellow, and freedom was restored.

Mary cursed; she did the only thing she could try to do, and get to her feet. But as soon as she was on her hands and knees, she'd offered her back to Clark... and the man jumped on it like a bloody steak.

The crowd at last got to see the Division I wrestler in action, as he seized Mary's torso from behind in a body lock, hands interlaced around her stomach. Mary yelped as she got to her feet and started STAGGERING around the combat zone: she was carrying 230 pounds of Clark Still on her back.

Clark led her around the ring a few seconds, before finally delivering the punch line: he lifted Mary like a wooden pallet, swung her around 90 degrees, and planted her flat on her face.

"Ouch... Mary just got a dirt breakfast." Joe winced.

This was an utterly hopeless position for Mary, as she was flat as a pancake, and Clark was just ALL OVER HER. He could have easily punched her into oblivion from this position, and she couldn't have done a damn thing about it... but there was something in his eyes that desired different. Perhaps it was sportmanship, respect between grapplers, but he didn't want to defeat Mary like that.

Instead, he obliged to sink his arms around Mary's neck and put her in the classic, standard, textbook maneuver... the rear naked choke. Baby's first submission.

Mary felt it immediately: her mouth open wide to gasp, but no breath to use. Her vision grow blurry, her head start to feel warm, fuzzy, light... she wanted to tap out right there and then, and be spared from the monstrous arms wringing her neck from her shoulders.

But Mary was not that. She was a fighter, not a tapper.

Mary lifted with her back muscles, giving Clark resistance from the bottom as he tried to keep himself stable. She bucked and flailed, trying to gather a momentum to get him loose.

...Surprisingly, this was working. Unfortunately, the bigger man stayed too top-heavy and didn't distribute his weight equally while mounting her. It was a rookie mistake, and it cost him.

Mary was able to completely roll, like a turtle rolling onto its back, carrying Clark with her. Of course, this didn't completely solve the problem, as she was now laying against Clark, his arms still around her neck, but it was a MUCH better position, and this allowed the slender girl to slip around and be free of his crushing choke. With an easy turn, she flipped the script and was now in Clark's guard.

"YEAH MARY! THAT'S THE WAY TO DO IT!" Terry cheered.

As big a victory as it was for Mary to achieve top position... facts had to be faced, she was tired. Fighting Clark off had been an exhausting endeavor, and he was looking more and more like an unsolvable puzzle. He was bigger, stronger, and while her grappling credentials were far greater, his were still enough combined with his physical attributes to nullify her.

It wouldn't be long until Clark simply muscled her off him. She had to act now... do SOMETHING!

Mary abandoned her top position and threw herself backwards, snagging Clark's leg in the process. Wrapping her legs around his, straightening it out, she tucked her arms under his ankle and PULLED, locking his limb into a kneebar. With just a minimal amount of leverage from her hips, she could very well pop his kneecap out of place.

Clark's eyes couldn't be seen from his sunglasses, but the wincing of his teeth indicated he was FEELING it. He planted his arms by his sides and lifted, using pure muscle to elevate and try to alleviate the pressure. But he knew he couldn't be in this deadlock forever; his arms would lose the battle, and he'd have no form of resistance to prevent him losing his leg.

Thus, Clark pulled a desperate move. He shifted all his upper body weight into one focal point, and flung himself sideways, transitioning into a roll that took the entirety of Mary with him. With a loud curse, Mary lost the kneebar, and she tried to hold onto his leg and transition into a heel hook, but by that time... too late. Clark was able to yank his leg free of her grasp and the soldier was back upright.

Clark was back up, and he watched Mary... she was puffing, panting, wheezing, moving at a pace that didn't look like a tenth of what she started with. The simple effort of trying to return to her feet was crawling and climbing at air.

At this point, Terry couldn't bear to watch anymore. He pulled his cap down, to hide his grief from the attendants around him. "Mary... shit."

Heaving and desperate, Mary dived at Clark's feet and tried to secure a single-leg. Clark easily dug in underhooks beneath her armpits, and flung her aside. He allowed her back up to her feet again... but this time, he was done toying with her.

This time, CLARK pushed the initiative, shooting for a double-leg, seizing both limbs in his bear-grasp. Mary simply had no resistance to offer, and the big man scooped her up and lifted her high. He carried her so easily, like she was as light as a foldable chair, able to lift her with such ease, he was face-level with her chest.

**SLAM!** Mary went down hard. The impact was enough to sap away any strength reserves, any breath she had stored in her body.

"Ngggghaaahhhh!"

At this point, Mary might as well had just lay flat, and let Clark have his way with her. He easily passed into side control, snaking his left arm around her neck, trapping it within the constricting groove between his forearm and bicep. He shifted to angle himself, like a wrench tightening a screw... and he squeezed.

Much like her leg triangle earlier, his arm triangle used crushing constriction from three walls to block her airways, preventing any miniscule hope of oxygen coming to the rescue. Darkness crept around her, slowly permeating her peripheral vision, until even her forward vision was threatening to be engulfed in black. Her brain lost all sensation, like her head had sprouted wings, and flew to heaven, leaving her limp body laying...

To save herself the embarrassment of passing out in front of a live audience and the entire viewing world, she tapped rapidly, signaling Clark to let go and allow her lungs to regain life.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSP...!" Mary felt like she had been hit with a defibrillator, as her soul ascended back to Earth at the very last moment darkness had nearly taken her.

**WINNER: CLARK STILL**

* * *

Clark rose to his feet, overcome with victory. The first thing he did was turn to Ralf and aggressively raise his fist, proclaiming with explosive lungs: "OORAH!"

From the sidelines, Ralf responded in turn. "Oorah."

He turned back to Mary, who was still recovering on the ground, chest rising and falling gradually, to regain the stolen air. Ever a sportsman and a gentleman, he approached her fallen body and scooped her up, placing her back upright.

"Easy, easy." he soothed as she collapsed against him embarrassingly, still heaving a few times.

"Huff... huff... hufff!"

It was quite an awkward moment in the ring (and for Terry, watching ringside), and the awkwardness didn't really kick in for Mary until her breathing regulated and she was able to pay attention to where she was residing. At that point... she removed herself from Clark and smoothed everything out, her face showing signs of fluster.

Clark couldn't help but laugh. "Hehehe. Well, you were right, Mary... I DID enjoy getting tangled up with you. I think maybe you did too."

Mary's cheeks started to flare. "Sh-shut up! Congrats on winning!"

Not daring to look him in the face, Mary power-walked away from the combat zone and left Clark to revel in victory.

Terry was on his feet as Mary came rushing at him. "Hey Mary, you okay-"

She snatched him by the shirt. "You. Me. Showers. NOW."

* * *

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT #3: ANGEL VS RAMON**

While not "officially" a Kumite rematch, this fated meeting between the two Mexican wrestlers was not the first. In fact, Angel and Ramon had faced each other a total of four times. Two of those, including the Open Call of last year, victory belonged to Ramon. The other two, courtesy of Angel.

...But nobody cared about this backstory. The esteemed audience and fans alike had already made their OWN: one in which Ramon was a hero, and Angel was the queen villain begging to be struck down. This was the narrative the snow-haired girl successfully wove after an unpleasant two days in Munich, Germany, in which she succeeded in naught but two things: getting drunk and being an insufferable bitch.

Thus, all eyes were on Ramon. The reluctant luchador, despite whatever feelings he carried for the misguided woman, was lauded as the one to bring justice to the tournament, and once again end Angel's reign of terror before it got any worse. The fact that people saw him defeat Angel on live television last year produced an interesting influx of bets... and Mr. Big was sure to cash in on that sweet molasses.

Angel had no qualms about playing her part. After walking out to a series of collective boos from the fighters sitting on the sidelines, she produced her most natural response: reaching towards her crotch and shaking her hand back and forth in a jerking motion, finally completing the vulgar taunt with outstretched fingers towards them. She did this with an "angelic" smile on her face.

"If Ramon doesn't beat her ass, I'm about to be disqualified from this tournament." Vanessa spoke aloud, her eyes never leaving her enemy's.

"I wish... they were here to see this. " Kula whispered solemnly, referencing her missing friends. At the very least, Diana and Foxy could witness this battle from the audience, and hopefully get some karma for what happened to Foxy earlier.

Once Angel had her fill of rousing the masses, she turned her attention to Ramon. "Back for another round?"

Ramon remained calm and composed. "Miss Anjel, I don't want to do this."

To that, Angel let out an obnoxious laugh. "Ahahahahaha! Of course you don't, hermano. That's why you're the good guy... that's why you're weak."

That produced a cocked eyebrow. "...Weak?"

Angel thrust a finger. "Yes, Ramon. WEAK. You don't know what it's like, to have the whole world, and God Almighty against you. Nobody to watch your back. Nobody to share the burdens, to shoulder the repercussions. You got your little posse of assorted playmates, people who bind you to them like a dog on a leash, dragging you around, robbing you of your individuality!"

Ramon took a step forward. "That's the sound of a very skewed perspective, Miss Anjel!"

Ignoring his comeback, she presented her hands to her chest as she continued. "But not me. I'm different... I'm a survivor. I lost everything that mattered to me, and guess what? I'M STILL HERE. I don't need NESTS anymore. They nurtured me, molded me... made me into something powerful. Something strong enough to stand on my OWN, when nobody else is around."

Ramon started to open his mouth... but an unsettling jolt bolted it shut when he saw Angel lift her hand high, fingers outstretched towards the sun... and her eyes started VIOLENTLY quivering.

"I can feel it in me... hahahahahaha...!" she chuckled a deep menacing chuckle as her eyes grew bloodshot. "The nanites they pumped me full of. The shit they stabbed me with, to make me greater than a human! I... am NOT human! I'm just ME! I'm f***ing ANGEL! I'm stronger, smarter, more beautiful, and I JUST DON'T GIVE A F***! I'll hurt anybody! I'll walk over ANY! BODY! Even you, Ramon baby."

Ramon's confidence wavered slightly, as he retreated a step back. "...You're not right today, Angel. You need help. You... you don't know what you're saying. It's all cynical BS! I know you're different than this! That's why I..."

"Why you what? Tolerate me?" Angel snarked. "You're so full of shit, Ramon. Everyone knows you're just trying to earn a few self-righteous karma points by pretending like you're some noble soul who's going to 'save me' or some shit. Or maybe... you just want to get in my pants, hmmmm? Is that you're underlying goal? Is that your little scheme? Vanessa not doing it for you anymore~?"

"CIERRE A LA MIERDA!" Ramon cursed, the etheral film of his composure slowly unraveling.

Angel just took glee in it, her eyes widening with a psychotic joy. "FUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU! I just love getting under your skin, Ramon! Let's see if I can go further eh? Hmmm? How about I just kill you, and then I'll F*** VANESSA RIGHT ON TOP OF YOUR ROTTING CORPSE!"

Ramon charged at her.

**FIGHT!**

He cocked his arm back: the velocity with which he unleashed his forward elbow could have snapped her neck, had Angel not ducked it at the last moment. Ramon had swung so wildly, he had to spin around a few times just to halt his momentum.

Angel let loose a mocking laugh. "Ahahaha! So I can even get you riled up, eh Ramon? Still undefeated! Come at me again, and I'll scoop out your other eye!"

Ramon growled viciously as he swung at Angel with an opehanded 1-2; she ducked and weaved the respective strikes, and he mixed up his combination with a stomping low kick. Angel dodged it, and as his whiffed momentum spun him around, he transitioned into an aggressive sobat... but Angel was simply too fast, and dodged the explosive kick, leaving Ramon attacking air.

"I quite like this side of you, Ramon." Angel teased. "The side that realizes he's wasted his f***ing time, and he's pissed about it. I LIKE IT! Show me more!"

The taunting words of Angel seeped into his skin, permeating his bloodstream, further igniting the infernal bubbling of his inflamed psyche. This woman, this she-DEVIL... after all he did for her... all the sacrifices he made, the naysayers he defended her against... her true colors were terminal. Unchanging. Everlasting. She was beyond help.

All that could be done at this point... was strike her down. Quell the raging beast.

Ramon lunged at her with a lariat. Angel laughed... and her body whizzed past him in a BLUR, blinding speed, incomparable to man's limits.

In an instant, she was behind Ramon, arms around his neck, trapping him in a headlock.

"Hnnngrrk...!"

Instead of choking him, Angel wrenched his head downwards, raised her elbow, and rained down on him with two BRUTAL strikes, right on his spine. Ramon could feel the jolt cascade through his nervous system, temporarily halting his resistance, putting him at her mercy for the next strike...

Her strength too much to bear, Angel kept him folded over, as she brought her knee upside his head, catching him clean on the temple. As Ramon writhed from the blow, he felt the warmth of his blood... that knee had split the side of his head open.

Nearly off his feet, Ramon slingshotted towards Angel and crashed into her waist, seizing her in a body lock. Raw strength enabled him to drag her to the ground, but before he could achieve a mount, her feet pressed on him for leverage and catapulted him over her head, throwing him far enough away that she could easily return to her feet.

Ramon was back up, but he was still wobbly. The blood trickled down, staining the black of his shirt, making him look even more savage than the look of murder in his one eye.

"That's right, Ramon... come at me... come and take me." Angel beckoned. "Rip my head off. Break my neck like a celery stalk. I know you want it. Pay me back everything I owe."

They met in the middle, and Angel nearly took him off his feet with a jaw-rattling left hook. Ramon reeled, but his feet stayed planted and he came back across Angel's face with a reverse forearm. His first clean hit.

Angel wasn't prepared for it either; she yelped as she recoiled, giving Ramon a free follow-up shot: a boot to her stomach, doubling her over, offering her head to him. Ramon obliged: LEAPING into the air, elbow pointed downwards, he came down on the back of her head with every bit of his weight and power focused into one strike.

"OOOOOF!"

Angel was laid out flat, facefirst in the dirt. The crowd cheered, heralding Ramon for ending her reign of evil... but her fingers still clutched the dirt angrily, so tight it slipped through the crevasses between her digits.

"TODAVÍA AQUÍ, PERRA!" Angel spat dirt and venom as she sprang up, like an emerging dolphin, uppercutting Ramon in the chin, following up with a staggering low kick to his left calf, followed by another, and ANOTHER... Ramon's leg was about to give out, so he desperately clinched with Angel, pressing himself against her, to stifle her strikes.

...Angel was in full swing, and she wasn't slowing down. The nanites coursed through her, strengthening her... giving her immeasurable insight, intellect, technique...

Ramon was easily shoved away. He tried to swing at her: Angel ducked and seized his waist from behind. She started to lift...

..Ramon reversed his fortunes! He broke her wrist control, spun around out of her fateful grip, tucked an arm underneath her armpit and lifted... he flung her over his shoulder with one arm, slamming her in the dirt, the impact so grand it kicked up a considerable dirt cloud.

"F***ing shit... PTEWWWW!" she grimaced as she hit the ground hard, having a second helping of dirt in her mouth.

Angel was out flat for the second time, only this time, Ramon dived on her back and pursued a finish. He slipped his arms around her neck and tried for the rear naked, but he couldn't hold Angel down, and she was back up, carrying him like a backpack.

Simply not giving a shit, Angel dived forwards, flopping to the ground, CRUSHING Ramon underneath her weight. The impact alone made him let go, and Angel was free to distance herself from him and recover, while he staggered to his feet.

"Nothing you do can stop me." Angel addressed. "You can come at me with all your anger, all your killer instinct... but I'll always win. I'm stronger! I'm sexier! NESTS made me a living f***ing goddess, one who doesn't need to be carried by a bunch of pansies! You're useless against me one-on-one! You've been spending too much time getting weak, dependent, SOFT! You're somebody's bitch, Ramon... that's all you are. Somebody's bitch."

Ramon crawled back up, panting, wheezing... half of his face was red with blood, crusted with dirt mixed in. But the blood hadn't seeped into his eye, thus he could still see Angel... and peer at her with all the vengeance in his heart.

"Miss Anjel..." Ramon addressed her back. "Thank you."

"...Thank me?"

"I don't have to put myself at odds with the people I care about in your name anymore." Ramon continued. "I'm going to rectify every mistake, every wasted moment... right here. You're going to leave this Stadium humbled. I swear it. I swear on my dying breath."

Angel's eyes grew bloodshot. "THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!"

She phase-shifted at blinding speed and threw a stomping body kick; Ramon caught her leg in mid-swing, and FLUNG her to the ground with a leg whip.

He scrambled behind her, seized her head under his arms, and cranked on her neck with a bulldog choke.

"Maldito bastardo...!" Angel cursed him as she softened his grip with a series of hard elbows to his gut. Ramon tried to take them, but they kept coming... one, after the other, after the other... his ribs could only take so much before they dislodged.

He was finally forced to let go. Angel punished him with a short uppercut, lifting his head high... and she clasped his head with both hands and butt flopped, dragging him into the dirt and slamming him. Ramon's neck immediately flared with pain; something definitely got pulled.

When the two of them returned to their feet, Ramon was not standing right... tried as he did to posture up, an intense pain flared up in his neck that forced him back downwards. Nonetheless, he staggered forward. He all but plowed into Angel, and tried to hold her in a collar tie, but his strength was failing him... and Angel's seemed to only increase.

"Nope!" she laughed as she dug in underhooks, pried him off, and fired a knee to his gut that rendered him stiff.

"Agh... aghhh..." he groaned as he watched her walk away from him, powerless to pursue after her.

She got some distance, a good 20 yards, got a running start... she leaped at Ramon, scissored her legs around his neck, and took him for a rodeo spin. Whipping around 180, her legs carried Ramon and sent him on a wild ride into the dirt.

The two got back up, Angel in an instant... and Ramon, at this point, was barely making it back up.

"Cmon, Ramon." she jeered. "Come stumble over here and give me a nice kiss."

The luchador, on shaky legs, slowly shuffled over to Angel... he cocked back and gave her his best punch. She simply laughed. He caught her cheek with another. Another laugh.

"Huff... huff... RRRAAAAAAGH!" Ramon put every last bit of strength he had into one last elbow smash... he caught her flush and she reeled backwards like a swaying tree... as she recovered, the slightest bit of red began to ooze from her forehead.

And yet she smiled.

Angel did something weird. Still smiling, she extended her arms like a hug, and ALLOWED Ramon to shoot on her. He did just that: he dived at her legs, scooped her up, slammed her easily. She even laughed as he achieved top position and brought a forearm crashing across her face.

"Ahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" she just cackled as she took several desperate blows from the heaving, howling Ramon.

He postured up, prepared to blast her once again... her hand shot upwards, grabbing his face, and he felt something leave him.. an extension of his skin, a piece of his being, slip free and escape.

He looked down... and she was holding that precious piece of him.

"Y... y... you..."

Angel cruelly tossed it aside, shoved Ramon off of her, and was back up to her feet in seconds. He didn't even make an effort to get up; he was too busy covering the hollow remnant, shamefully shielding himself from the gazes of the audience.

"You can't even keep yourself in one piece." Angel insulted, as she snatched him up by the hair, and drove a forearm into his gut. As he hunched over, she leaped up, crushing his face with a flying knee... and Ramon hit the ground, unconscious, a mask of blood painted over him. The blood found its way to a new destination: one that was no longer covered as it should be.

**WINNER: ANGEL**

* * *

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"DIRTY BITCH!"

"F***ING SKANK!"

"YOU FIGHT DIRTY! YOU DIRTY WHORE!"

A symphony of boos accompanied Angel as she turned her back to the unconscious man, and walked away... she turned around for a slight moment, giving a half-look at what she'd wrought, before quickly pressing onward. If she had any remorse in her jaded heart, it was tucked away in a deep, dark recess.

On the sidelines, three schemers watched this unfold with pleased faces.

"That girl..." Yashiro muttered to his teammates with an evil smile. "She's doing wonders for us."

**Who can stop the terrible Reign of Angel? Will her NESTS-enhanced body carry her all the way to the end? I mean... heels win it all sometimes in wrestling, don't they? I don't know personally, but I'm sure some of you do.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: A Psycho Soldier comes to grips with her destiny, but her bun-eating unrequited love isn't prepared to take things sitting down. Will Krauser get his revenge? Or will Kensou make other plans? Find out next time!**

**Also, there will be fights. So that. Love you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8: Opening Round, pt 3

**This is where I remind you I still hate Shingo. I dunno... I guess it's wrong to like Sakura and hate Shingo, since they're essentially the same character. Alright, fine, Shingo is ALRIGHT. I certainly hate other characters more. Like Bao, that little turd.**

**UPDATE: After a crisis of conscience, I'm gonna slap a VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED on this chapter. One character's dirty talk goes a little far for a T fic.**

**Enjoy the fights. And thanks for your continued support! You keep my fanfic heart beating!**

"Sucks being an outcast, don't it?"

The disruption of Angel's solitude caused her to slightly jump. She spun around defensively, and was greeted by Yamazaki; he had a usual hand sheathed in his pocket, while the other hand held a soft drink, which he annoyingly slurped.

"Who the f*** are you?" Angel brashly spoke aloud.

Yamazaki's eyes stayed elsewhere. "Ahh, nobody. Just a drifter, blowing with the wind... heh, actually, blowing with the wind was that other guy's thing."

Angel was unamused. "Nice. So uh... yeah... get the f*** away from me before you lose your precious huevos."

Yamazaki's eyeroll indicated he wasn't threatened. He just smiled wider. "Yeesh, you got a lot of aggression in you, little girl. Hey, do you wanna take over a city with me? You wouldn't be lonely anymore. You'd have me, Big... the whole population to push around! Not a bad deal, eh?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, and whatever it is, I'm NOT INTERESTED. Now get the F*** OUT OF HERE!"

A few more draining slurps of the liquid trapped under the ice, and Yamazaki threw his drink on the floor. "Fine, fine. I was just trying to help."

"I don't need your help."

A shrug, and the black-clad thug turned away from her, preparing to walk away... but he did stop for one more moment.

"You should count your blessings, ya know. Some of us ain't got the luxury of getting back those important to us. At least you still got a chance, unless you seriously f***ed up everything out there just now. In which case, well... if you ever need help dying, here's my business card."

The hand emerged from his pocket, containing a small, flimsy piece of paper. A separation of finger and thumb, and the card fluttered to the ground, resting at her feet.

Angel's morbid curiosity caused her to pick up the card, and scan its contents. "Are you serious right now?"

Yamazaki grinned wide, as he walked away. "Don't believe me, first one's free."

Once he finally exited the vicinity, Angel turned her attention back to the card. She scanned it carefully, looking not at the actual ink on the surface... but deeper within its meaning. A way out from it all...

With a scoff, Angel balled it up and put it in her mouth, chewing it to a soggy mush before spitting it on the floor.

* * *

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT #4: SHINGO YABUKI VS JHUN HOON**

As the two fighters made their walkout, Kensou took the chance to slide into Athena's vicinity. The Psycho girl had requested solitude, to reflect on herself and the events to come, but Kensou could feel the effects of Athena withdrawal, and thus the boy was forced to seek her and sate his addiction.

"H-hey Athena... mind if I sit next to you?"

Athena stood up and faced him... and Kensou was able to truly admire every inch of Athena on this glorious morning. She'd tricked herself out in true fashion: long, flowing purple hair with hot pink highlights coursing through them, an attractive spaghetti-strap purple crop top with shooting stars on it, resting a few tantalizing inches above her navel, which he immediately drew his eyes towards... was that a...?!

His nostrils ran warm and threatened to spill when he saw it: the alluring pink heart piercing in her navel, matching her earrings.

To top it off, she looked awesome in a teeny miniskirt (purple) and thigh-high navy socks with moons and stars on them. God, Athena was so perfect. He wanted her. He would fight the longest, bloodiest, most brutal war of attrition for the honor of her hand-

"Kensou?"

Reality returned to the boy, and he realized she'd spoken. "H-huh?"

"I said, could you grab my makeup bag? By your foot."

His cheeks flared red, both over embarrassment, and the sheer sultry soothe of her voice. "R-right. Sorry."

They sat down, Kensou resisting the urge to shoot glances towards her legs... he sinfully wondered what color her-

"Kids okay?" Athena opened.

"Y-yeah! Yeah. They're having a good time." Kensou responded. "So uh... how was your evening yesterday? Get into any adventures?"

"Nah... ran into Yagami though."

That spiked his nerve levels. "YAGAMI?! That freakazoid didn't try anything did he?"

Athena looked up, pondering. "Uhhhhhh..."

**BEGIN FLASHBACK**

_"...Will you move?"_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Nah. Nothing."

An exhale. "Whew... good. Um, hey Athena... I gotta tell you something. It's kinda the reason I came over here. You see-"

"It's about Krauser, isn't it?"

"Ulp!"

Momentary awkward silence passed over them, Kensou not looking at her, Athena doing the same. Kensou was working towards asking how she knew... but she beat him to it.

"How do I know, you were about to ask? You think I don't know Krauser has pull with the Bernsteins? Did you really think he wouldn't pull strings to get his fight with me?"

Kensou's tension caused him to lean forward. "If you know, then why the hell do you sound so calm?!"

"...Because I'm at peace with it."

He went in the opposite direction. "A-at peace? AT PEACE? Athena, he'll put you in the hospital! Or worse!"

"At least we'll have our honor." she responded, her tone the opposite of desperate.

"SCREW HONOR! I... I-I-I-I can't let you get hurt! I CAN'T!" Kensou exploded.

"It's not up to you. Now please be quiet. The fight's starting."

"B-but Athena, I-"

"I MEAN IT."

"I... gaaah." Kensou was powerless against Athena's authority. He slumped back into his seat. One could almost hear the sound of a whip cracking.

Back in the combat zone, Shingo was preparing to throw hands with the ice-cold "arch nemesis" or Kim Kaphwan. Despite the general knowledge that Shingo was INSANELY durable and a bit crazy in execution, he was the underdog in this fight. Same as all others.

He loved it.

"ALRIGHT! WOOOOO! Let's throw down!" Shingo's annoyingly loud voice intruded upon Jhun's gentle eardrums.

The white-haired guy winced at his volume. "Hm. I remember you, from a few tournaments... you're an annoying one."

Shingo grinned wide, flexing his arm. "And you're a nerd! Books books books! Do any of em help you fight better?"

Jhun eyerolled. "I don't need instructional material to help me. I read because I enjoy it. Something a simpleton like you probably doesn't even know how to do."

A vein could be seen throbbing on the boy's temple. "Wha-h-HEY! I can too read! I mean... I may have scraped by Language Arts with a D plus, but me still knows how to words!"

"...I'm sorry, what? Oy, you're so irritating. I'm going to squash you now, little fly." Jhun struck back.

Shingo stepped forward. "And I'm gonna use your head to mop up... uhh.. spilled juice and stuff."

Another eyeroll from Jhun. "Riveting comeback."

**FIGHT!**

Shingo came out like usual: fast and loud. He pushed forward with no tact, no subtlety, and started unloading on Jhun with immense swings. He mixed his strikes well, throwing head combinations, while occasionally seeking body hooks.

...But there was one problem: Shingo was missing. Every time.

"Why, you! Hold still and get hurt by my punches!"

Jhun mockingly closed his eyes; he didn't even need to look to dodge the atrociously telegraphed punches as they approached. His beautiful white mane swayed like shaken particles in a snow globe, gracefully dodging every strike Shingo dealt. To add further insult, he always kept his right arm tucked behind his back, as he didn't believe in using his hands.

Shingo lunged with a left bomb: Jhun's feet were like roller skates as he backpedaled. He mixed it up, lunging with a stomping body kick: He hit nothing but the spot where Jhun formally stood. He tried to catch him with a backfist: he only grazed flailing strands of white hair as they escaped.

"DAMMIT! TRY DODGING THIS ONE! RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Shingo feinted a jab... and he came forward with the absolute mother of all body punches. His right hook soared on mark, and Jhun was too distracted by the fake jab to dodge it.

..But Jhun used his most formidable and flexible tool: his legs. Raising his shin high against his midsection, his leg took the full force of the massive punch, absorbing the force and nearly pushing his body backwards, if not for the sturdy roots his stationary foot provided. He felt himself grunting, straining, trying not to be blown away like a tree in the wind... and in the end, he stayed still.

Jhun pushed back with a vengeance, rubberbanding with the same leg that had absorbed the punch, stumbling Shingo backwards. And he mounted a counterattack: a stomping low kick to the leg, climbing up to a mid kick to the stomach, finally reaching high with a kick to the face, ALL three with the same leg.

Finally, after peppering Shingo with that trio, Jhun took to the air with a smooth 360 spin, and came down on Shingo's dome, cracking his coconut with a splitting heel strike.

Jhun landed on one foot with style, keeping his other foot dangling high like a hook... and Shingo hit the ground.

"Damn, Jhun's not breaking a sweat against our boy..." Benimaru muttered to himself... but that particular pronoun he used suggested he was speaking to others in spirit.

As Shingo lay there, writing, a throbbing headache... he smiled, like he enjoyed the pain.

"Owwwie! You got some Brazilian feet, bro." he winked.

"And you should focus on getting up instead of TALKING!"

Jhun helped Shingo up, the hard way: tucking a foot underneath his fallen body, he lifted and flung Shingo into the air, like a skater kicking up his board. Shingo got impressive hang time, before descending back to Earth... and into the waiting foot of Jhun, who kicked him clear across the field.

"OOF! AUGH! URRRGH!" Shingo bounced across the ground before skidding through the grass... he slid for numerous yards before finally screeching to a halt... right at the feet of Iori, where he sat.

"Hehehe... I'm getting my ass kicked, Yagami!" Shingo oddly boasted, smiling.

"...I can see that." Iori responded in deadpan fashion.

Shingo sprang up, dusted himself off, flashed a thumbs up to Iori, and sprinted back into the fray.

"That f***ing kid... is nuts." Iori shook his head with those words.

Shingo ran back, fists cocked. "I ain't done yet, Snow White!"

"...That makes no sense." Jhun countered with logic. "The fairy tale character had black hair, and her skin was-"

"SHINGO KICK!"

Jhun almost fell for that one: a brief hiss, and he sidestepped Shingo's trademark flying kick. Shingo didn't let up; he came forward swinging haymakers again, and Jhun had to be cautious not to be caught by one.

"Your moves are a joke." Jhun insulted, dodging the next swing and countering with a perfect, stunning kick to the body. Shingo was halted, his pause button pressed.

"Brutish, plodding, undisciplined!" Jhun battered Shingo with a kick with each successive word uttered. After three square kicks had rattled Shingo, Jhun took a deep breath, spun around 360... and let his foot fly across Shingo's head a fourth time.

"AND UGLY!"

Shingo hit the ground for the third time, and this got the sidelines talking. They were counting him out.

"Shingo's done for, man." Shen Woo spoke. "That kid's got heart, but not much brains."

"He's not done!" Benimaru at least defended him. "Shingo gets knocked down at least 15 times, but when he knocks his opponent down... they don't get back up."

"...Jhun is serious." these stern words were courtesy of Kim. "He's out to prove something. He's never looked better than this. I hate to say it, but young Shingo's time in this contest is over. Jhun won't allow himself to lose... not until he's had ME..."

Back in the combat zone, Shingo staggered forward with another left. Jhun stopped him with a body kick before he could approach. Before Shingo could recover, Jhun pieced him up with a left roundhouse, followed by a mid right kick. He spun around and clipped Shingo at the knee, then leaped up and went 360, catching Shingo clean in the temple with a follow up. For every one attack Shingo missed, Jhun had five counters waiting.

"God... dayum... you... lightning legs..." Shingo cursed.

Jhun walked forward fearlessly. He didn't bother being defensive; he swung at Shingo and caught him with a tricky 'question mark kick'. Shingo saw it coming and tried to block mid, but the deceptive kick curved upwards at the last minute and conked him in the forehead.

"Are we done here? Is your strategy to give me swollen feet?!" Jhun cursed. "JUST GO DOWN ALREADY! You're not the one I'm here for!"

Shingo spat blood... and he grinned, baring white teeth, which were disgustingly painted with a red gloss, as more overflowed from his lips and dribbled down each side of his chin. His eye was also swelling hard on the right side, nearly closed completely.

"He's mad. Shingo is F***ING MAD!" Benimaru yelled. For Beni of all people to say this, considering he had known Shingo for a time... it HAD to be true.

One could only wonder what Kyo was thinking, as he no doubt sat at home and watched this on tv.

Shingo closed in on Jhun once again... and Jhun let him have it. His leg moved at terrifying speed, swishing like a rampaging saber. A rending aura engulfed his foot as he swiped across Shingo's body with several volatile, rapid, murderous slashes.

**SWOOSWOOSWOOSWOOSWOOSWOOSH!**

Six strokes he painted Shingo with, like an artist passionately swiping brush across canvas. When at last his foot returned to resting position, hovering at his side... Shingo's clothing EXPLODED.

"GAAAASP!" the entire audience let out that tense symphony of sucked air.

"Oh my god!" Athena sprang up. The rest of the fighters were on their feet as well, watching, wondering if Shingo would fall to ribbons.

Shingo stumbled backwards with drunken steps, wearing nothing but a pair of blue boxers with flames on them. He stumbled... and stumbled... until he stopped, nearly on the sidelines at this point. He wasn't dying, thankfully... Jhun must have held back.

Jhun approached, his eyes ruthless, prepared to finish. "I've grown tired of this game. You are of no consequence to me, kid! My thoughts are elsewhere, LONG away from this battle... but right now, you're interfering with things. I can't continue my goal until you're wiped out. And so... PREPARE TO FALL!"

Jhun lifted his leg, and swung horizontal, unleashing a tremendous output of chi towards Shingo, preparing to end him for good...

...Shingo smiled, and dived out of the way.

"WHAT?"

The chi-infused attack blew past Shingo, instead hitting the sidelines... right where Athena was standing.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Athena squealed aloud as her skirt was shredded to pieces, sending a rain of microscopic purple fibers behind her, peppering the audience with what was formerly known as clothing.

The crowd grew silent, the fighters, the two combatants... and everyone stared at the big screen television. Except for Jhun... he was looking directly ahead at the object of his utter infatuation.

It was well known that Jhun Hoon was a rabid Athena fan. He even injured himself on several occasions in Athena-related causes, his most famous incident being when he was forced out of 2001 after breaking his arm in an Athena pursuit.

And so, to see his idol, his GODDESS, standing before him, with no skirt, and an adorable pair of sparkling pink panties with kawaii cat faces on them... that triggered the side of him less focused on combat, and more on fanboying.

"AHHHH! H-HAAAAAAH! HAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ATHENA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~!"

Jhun's nose, in front of the entire viewing world, began painting the green grass red with a TORRENT of blood, almost comparable to a waterfall. His skin grew pale white, and he stood there, motionless, lifeless... a bleeding statue, incapable of motor functions.

Shingo sensed his opening. He got a running start, cocked his arm back, spun it around a few times for dramatic effect... he lunged, and let his fist FLY.

"SUPER SHINGO PERVY VOYEUR NOSEBLEED PANTY IDOL PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNCH!"

Jhun's cheek almost went inside-out, as Shingo caved his face in with the knockout punch that sealed the deal. As Jhun hit the ground, there was no utter, no peep... the blood just continued to trickle from his paralyzed face. At this point, a blood transfusion needed to be brought into question.

**WINNER: SHINGO YABUKI**

* * *

Despite his near-nudity, Shingo paid no second thoughts to it, nor did he seek medical attention. He casually sauntered over to the benches, earning looks of disgust from most males, and producing slightly flustered states in females alike. He plopped down next to Beni, throwing his arm around him, like he had just finished a menial task.

"Ayyyyy Beni! I looked pretty smooth out there, eh?" Shingo beamed. "I was never in any trouble!"

...Benimaru had this blank stare, like utter confusion had wrought his brain, to the extent that producing a comeback required intense thought. He wasn't sure logic even WORKED on Shingo... but nonetheless, he tried to carefully articulate a very valid point.

"Shingo, dude. Dude. You've got to stop fighting like this." he scolded. "You're taking years off your life, brother. Do you want to have a rotten tomato for a brain by the time you hit 30?"

Shingo's face was dormant for a second, like maybe those words had actually broken through... but the grin seconds later negated that possibility.

"Psssssshaw! I like getting punched!" Shingo laughed. "Dude, I'm a fighter from beginning to end. What else am I gonna do with my life? I want to die in the ring! YAAAHOOOOOO!"

Benimaru's face twisted. This kid... how deluded was he?! He was a dog, chasing trucks, blissfully unaware of the fact that the two-ton vehicle could leave him splattered on the sidewalk. Beni was starting to think maybe he shouldn't leave Shingo out of sight... or let him near open road...

"Shingo... just fight smarter. Please. Kyo's gonna kill me if I let anything bad happen to you."

* * *

Kim wasn't sure what to think; Jhun may have been his rival, but he was still a friend. Thus, he closed his eyes, look down... and verbally expressed what was happening.

"So that's it then... Jhun's been defeated."

"Uhhh, does that mean we win?" Raiden inquired.

Kim shook his head. "No. Not yet. Jhun may have fallen, but WE still have something to prove. We must win this tournament, and bring honor to Korea! With Jhun out of the way, our path is more clear. We focus on TOTAL VICTORY!"

Meanwhile, the final "disciple" of Jhun Hoon expressed his lamentation over the matter. For someone so used to following that subservience was his primary instinct, he was feeling slightly lost, as he watched his current leader figure bleed out and twitch on the grassy ground.

"B-BOSSSS!" Choi squealed. "Oh boss, what do I do! Ahhhhh! I'm all alone now... w-wait. Why am I calling this weirdo 'boss'? You know what? Who even NEEDS him? Kekekekekeke... I don't have to win just to please others. I'll please MYSELF. Wait for me, Chang... I'm going to win that prize money, and get us away from these freaks!"

* * *

It took a while for the chaos to die down, and especially for Athena to cool her jets. A few ice-cold sodas, a trip to the restroom, and she finally gained the courage to show her humiliated face back in public. She'd made do with wrapping Kensou's blue hoodie around her waist, but eventually she just got him to sprint all the way back to her hotel, go inside her wardrobe, and get a NEW skirt. It took a couple tries to get one that matched, and thus he was very pooped at the end of this ordeal.

Athena finally settled for a navy blue one, and was at last content. "Thank you, Kensou. Here."

She gave him his hoodie back, which he donned. At last he was granted respite, as he plopped down and took a long, deep swig of his water. "AHHHHH! That's much better. Huff... huff... whew!"

"Kensou... I just want to apologize. For everything that I've put you through lately. Shutting myself away from you and the kids, brooding during a time of social interaction and fun... I'm sorry. I truly am sorry. Things have just been weighing on me."

Never one to be pretentious, especially with Athena, he played his humble card. "N-no no no! It's okay, honest! You needed time to reflect on things. I understand completely! I'll always support you, Athena, no matter what decisions you make. Believe me. I'll ALWAYS support you."

His uplifting words put a smile on Athena's face. "Kensou... thank you. No really... THANK YOU. I'm so grateful to have you."

Kensou felt his face brimming with warmth. "D-D-Don't mention it... ehehehehe..."

Athena pressed her luck; against all good judgement, she leaned in and gave Kensou a kiss on the cheek, serving only to further perpetuate the boy's obsession with her that never faltered. If only she realized that egging Kensou on like this was NEVER a good idea, as it only gave birth to illogical decisions and impulsive actions in her name.

"My fight against Krauser is happening soon, so I'm gonna go prepare. You should probably do the same. I'll see you after our fights~!"

Kensou watched her walk away, his hand still where her lips had pressed... that area felt sacred to him. Maybe he'd never wash it. The kiss empowered him, ignited him, filled him with a newfound influx of bravado... and the boy acted upon it.

"Athena... I'm not going to let this happen." Kensou declared aloud in a determined voice, his fist clenched. "This is my chance to have an awesome week with you, and I'm NOT gonna spend it looking at your broken body in a hospital bed! I've got to do something! I..."

...It hit him then and there, like a Psycho Ball upside the head.

"... I'VE GOT IT! He can't fight Athena if her name's not beside his! I know EXACTLY what I've got to do. But I need somebody... someone sneaky. Someone stealthy. Someone not afraid to break the rules, get their hands dirty. I... need..."

* * *

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT #5: MALIN VS MAI SHIRANUI**

"Well, look who it is!" Malin angrily grunted. "Little Miss Pornstar Titties! Shouldn't you be off sucking Andy's cock or something?"

Mai blushed slightly, whipping out her fan and waving it. "Well there's plenty of time for that later, ohohoho. For now I've got a screeching little kitten to silence."

Malin brandished her dagger with bloodlust, her lips curling into a sadistic smile... and she chuckled maniacally.

"Hehehehehe... ya know, I can't stand the SIGHT of you. Always traipsing around with your bloated bosom, flopping your T & A all over the damn place! You make me f***ing sick! I hate you just a LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITLE less than I do Yuri!"

"Hee hee hee..." Mai snickered. "Spoken like someone who's insecure and brimming with envy."

"Envy?" Malin growled. "ENVY?! I don't want to be a f***ing cum-guzzler like you! I live to put bitches like you in your place! I'll cut you all down, one by one! I'll slice your disgusting implants off and watch em' whizz around the sky with little fart noises!"

Malin waved her dagger fervently back and forth as she declared her wrathful intentions towards Shiranui. To a lesser, weak-hearted soul, Malin MIGHT have come off as threatening or maybe even scary... but Mai Shiranui was far above the lesser-spirited. To her, the weapon-wielding girl just seemed annoying and a little cute.

"Ah, Malin. Malin Malin..." Mai repeated her name with condescending vibes. "You're such a big, angry ball of piss and vinegar, packed into a tiny body. You seriously need to smoke some weed or something. And newsflash, Mosquito Bites... these babies are all-natural. My momma had some kickass genes."

Malin's face scrunched ugly. "Yeah? Well, where is your mom? Tell me, so I can go piss on her f***ing face!"

In an amazingly inspiring feat of self-control, Mai did not get offended by it. She instead raised her hands in a passive manner. "Whoooooooa... Malin. Girl. Okay, I'll forgive you for that one, since you're an angry little runt. I AM going to have to whoop you, though. So why don't we quit this pointless wordplay and get down? Andy's waiting for me."

Malin's hand trembled with violent intent. "Andy. Andy Andy Andy Andy blabaty f***ing blah ANDY! I'm gonna rip your lips off so you'll finally shut the F*** UP about him!"

**FIGHT!**

Malin lunged at Mai, swinging her dagger furiously towards her chest. Maybe she wanted to expose Mai's nudity, cause her to lower her guard for a knockout shot? Not that it would affect Mai that much... she was MAI.

Regardless, Mai met her forward pressure with a stalwart defense. Keeping her fan closed, she parried the voluminous strikes with the blunt wooden end. With each strike Malin offered, Mai's reflexes were there to stop the blade from delivering a cut.

"Is she seriously trying to hurt Mai with that blade?" Joe inquired to Andy.

"Hard to say." Andy shook his head. "Malin's not exactly a goody two-shoes, but I don't think the girl has MALICE. She probably just wants to shake her nerve, get under her skin. That's how she'll create an opening."

A brief stalemate happened when steel met wood, their weapons stuck on each other. The power struggle didn't last long, as Mai was able to roll her wrist and stumble Malin away. But Malin stopped herself, and fired back the other way with a fierce backhanded swing.

**FWWWIP!**

Mai yelped as she recoiled, feeling a tiny stinging pain flare up near her chest area. She looked down: Malin had taken a swipe of her kunoichi garb, and even drew a little blood.

"Damn, she's serious!" Joe cried.

Mai was getting slightly angry now. Malin charged back at her, swinging her blade wild. Mai easily parried the strikes with her closed fan and bided her time, waiting for the right moment to throw Malin off... THERE! She scanned Malin's footing carefully, and was able to time the exact moment the girl took a deep step to swing.

Mai timed the arrival of Malin's blade and opened her fan wide, like a peacock spreading its majestic feathers. Malin's blade was knocked off course, and the girl stumbled past Mai, unable to regain her footing.

Mai punished her in return: a swift kick to Malin's backside, and the blonde girl fell flat on her face.

"Yeah Mai!" Andy cheered. "Now keep on her!"

Malin rose, spitting dirt. By the time she turned, it was already too late: Mai was in her face, smacking her in the forehead with the now-closed fan.

"Agh! Shit almighty!" Malin cursed as she grabbed the afflicted area.

Mai wasn't finished. She went lower, to the nose, then the lips... finally, the ninja did a 180, allowing her coat tail to whip around and give Malin another serving upside the head.

"Ngah! Bitch, you got too many annoying things to hit me with!" Malin cursed.

"Hypocrite much?" Mai responded swiftly, sticking her tongue out.

Malin tried charging head-on again: a repelling body kick from Mai knocked that strategy dead. As she regained her wind, Malin started getting tricky: she dived and rolled at Mai's feet for the next advance, swiping low with her dagger to try and trip the kunoichi up. It got Mai's feet moving, and Malin capitalized by going mid with the next swipe... she caught Mai across the stomach with a quick sting.

"NGH!" Mai felt the flare-up for the second time, like a wasp had penetrated her.

Malin went high with the third swipe: Mai juked her head, and Malin tried again, but the blunt end of Mai's fan halted the blade, and they were in a stalemate again.

...This time Malin was ready. Her head was chest-level with Mai, and thus she reared back... and let it fly forward, headbutting Mai directly in the boobs.

"OWWWWWWWW!" Mai squealed as she reflexively hunched over, dropping her guard... Malin caught her a second time, swinging her head upwards and bashing Mai underneath the chin.

That one rattled Mai's lights. She stumbled backwards, her equilibrium disrupted... Malin sensed the advantage, and pressed forward.

"Shit, she's got Mai on the ropes!" Terry exclaimed.

Malin launched a kick to Mai's stomach, further detracting Mai's attempts to recover. Mai was pretty much wide open at this point, and Malin delivered her most damning strike: she led with the handle of the knife, and bashed Mai in the nose with it.

Eyes flooded with glass, nostrils tickled with pooling liquid... Mai was blind and runny. Malin could deck her right now for free. Desperate, Mai pulled the only move she could do to recover at this time...

"N-ngah! MUSABI NO MAI!"

Quick thinking, Mai shot into the sky like a rocket and descended upon Malin, dive-bombing the blonde girl, serving the dual purpose of retreat and counterattack. Unfortunately, Malin was too fast and rolled out of the way. Mai was still able to recover, though.

"Sniff sniff, sniffle... you're a little snake, Malin!" Mai insulted between wiping her eyes and clearing her nose. "Don't you know my girls are off-limits?!"

Malin cackled. "Bitch about it some more, maybe I'll have a change of heart!"

Malin and Mai met in the middle, weapons CLANGING together: the fan and dagger both went flying!

Mai beat Malin to the punch: she whipped her coat tail forward like a wet towel, slapping Malin in the face once, twice, three times... Malin stumbled backwards, swearing, and Mai followed up with a brutal punishment, cartwheeling forward into a missile elbow: her Ninja Bees attack!

Malin took the fourth unanswered strike clean to the chest, launching her backwards across the field. She tried to pick herself up, but a coughing fit from the burning in her sternum made her go limp.

"Agh! Arrkh! Cough cough cough... f***in' hurts... cough cough..."

"Mai's regaining her momentum! She's doing it, Kingy!" Yuri rooted.

"Hell yeah. It'll be satisfying to put an end to Malin's whimpering." King nodded.

Mai was brimming with confidence now. "HERE I COME, YOU FLEA!"

She charged, zero fear and restraint, preparing to end Malin's time here...

...Malin introduced her to the next toy in her arsenal.

**WOOOOOOOSH!**

Mai felt it hit her like a baseball: a blunt object, soaring into her stomach, sapping her wind. Her hazy eyes looked forward, she could see some kind of string, or thread, being commanded by Malin.

It wasn't until the object dislodged itself from Mai and returned to Malin that the ninja figured it out... it was her yo-yo, the most versatile and dangerous weapon in her library.

Malin beckoned it back and advanced forward, twirling it rapidly in a clockwise motion. Mai was reluctant to make any forward moves, lest she get caught by the spinning object... like a propeller, but just more painful and less deadly. The blades around the rim were mercifully retracted.

**WHOOOOSH! **Malin whipped it forward; Mai somersaulted over the object, rolling to her feet and charging. But Malin was hardly compromised: she easily beckoned the yo-yo back to her, and it returned to her palm.

Malin did the classic "Walk the Dog", sending it spinning along the ground, tearing up the dirt like a wheel. Mai was too overzealous in her advance, and her ankle got clipped, throwing her off her feet and sending her into a violent tumble through the dirt. She bounced forward several painful times, finally skidding to a halt... right at Malin's feet.

"Ooooh. Skank delivery!" Malin teased.

...Mai wouldn't let her get away with that one. Planting her hands, she spring kicked upwards, kangaroo kicking Malin in the face with both feet, transitioning into a graceful backflip and sticking the landing!

"HOOOOO! SMOOTH!" Joe complimented.

Malin was stunned bad by that one, visibly wobbling. Mai charged, certain she had the edge this time...!

But Malin was a bitch with that thing. She had it palmed, and she pitched it, blasting Mai in the stomach once again with the hard plastic toy.

"Arrrrghhhhhhh...!" Mai winced as she felt it catch her right on the edge of her ribcage. She could feel the pain building up, from the numerous strikes she had taken... this fight was taking a toll.

Malin didn't stop. She did a 360 spin, letting the momentum carry the yo-yo through the air, and it whizzed around...

**CONK!**

Mai went dark in one eye: the yo-yo struck her on the edge of her eyelid and brow. Immediately, she felt blood trickling, drizzling right into her peeper and blinding half her world.

"And now, I'm gonna wrangle me up a ho, pardner!"

Malin twirled it above her head like a lasso, and if her verbal jab indicated her plan... Mai was about to be incapacitated.

That's exactly what happened. Malin sent the yo-yo low, and instead of the hard object hitting Mai, the string coiled around her ankles, binding her.

Malin got a running start, sprinting past Mai... and her created distance finally put strain on the string, and SNATCHED Mai off her feet so hard, she landed face down, ass up.

Ankles tied together, half blind, too hurt to move, Mai was in a precarious situation. To make matters worse, Malin was on the more sadistic side, preferring to play with her food, ESPECIALLY an object of her prejudice.

"HOO DOGGIES! I WRANGLED ME A BIGGUN!" Malin laughed as she approached Mai from behind, lifted her ninja garb up, and started spanking her ass hard. The thunderous slaps of her hand upon Mai's bare ass cheek could be heard even in the audience stands. To add humiliation to Mai, the giant television saw fit to show this in excruciating detail, every slap, every jiggle of Mai's gelatinous butt as it was treated roughly, so rough that a red handprint was imprinted upon the abundant flesh.

Mai whimpered, her eyes shut tight, one eye bleeding red, while the other produced natural tears from the fiery sensation on her skin. It wasn't that she was weak or even the fact that her will was breaking... it was simple biology, and her booty couldn't take those stinging blows without her eyes leaking tears on reflex.

Malin, of course, couldn't pass up the chance to call her out. "Ha ha ha! Waah waah, bitch! Cry for me some more! I wish I had a glass, so I could collect those delicious tears~"

"Nggh... nngh... ggh... y... YOU'RE A BITCH!" Mai squealed defiantly.

"Yeah, well dirty hoes like you and Yuri made me this way." Malin fired back. "You got no one to blame but yourselves. Now then... how do you wanna go? Do you wanna get ZAPPED?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Mai howled in pain as Malin produced an electric baton and pressed it against her ribcage, shocking the girl with 10,000 volts and turning what was left of her muscles to mush. At this point, Mai couldn't physically fight back. She could do nothing but lay there... lay there and take it...

"No. I've got a better idea." Malin grinned with glee. "I'm gonna f*** you in the ass with my giant hammer! I'M GONNA CRAM IT ALL THE WAY UP THERE, HANDLE-DEEP!"

The fighters were on the edge of the bench at this point, well aware that this fight had reached a climactic point.

"Oh no... Mai!" Chizuru cried out for her former teammate.

"If Malin whips out her hammer... it's over." Yuri spoke. "She'll putt Mai like a croquet ball."

"What can Mai do?!" Joe asked loudly, perhaps addressing some god for a divine solution.

Luckily, Andy was there. "Mai can get out of this! Don't forget where she came from: the Shiranui Clan of Fire Wielders!. She hasn't used her chi at all in this battle, so she just needs to..."

...Mai was thinking the same thing. She was truly entwined with Andy Bogard: her thoughts and his one covalent bond. Andy was absolutely correct: Mai's limited use of chi in this battle left her spirit with a surplus, and now, if she focused... focused every ounce of it into one grand output... it would leave her completely drained, maybe not even able to stand and legally be declared winner... but she was NOT going to go out like this! Malin's mean-spirited ambition couldn't be allowed to win!

"THIS IS IT!" Malin yelled with excitement as she drew her hammer from its mysterious resting place. The blunt instrument was HUGE... even bigger than her entirety! There was plenty of time later to ponder the mystery of how Malin could wield it; right now, people were more focused on the end.

Malin drew the hammer back, aiming for Mai's ass, preparing to take a big swing and literally knock Mai out of the Stadium with a mighty drive.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!" Andy's lungs boomed with heat. "DO IT NOW!"

Mai's eyes glowed amber. She quickly performed the designated jutsu hand signs that would focus her chi, activate it, allow her to command it as she willed...

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Malin swung!

**FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

The combat zone EXPLODED with a fiery combustion, the source originating from Mai's captive body, which was no longer visible, as it was awash in a swirling inferno, spouting its wrath in all directions from her being.

The explosion itself rocked Malin, putting her lights out, thankfully shutting off her pain receptors so she was able to be spared the punishment of the flames lashing her.

"WHOA."

"HOLY. SHIT."

"FIIIIYAH!"

When the smoke cleared, two things were visible: one, Mai Shiranui, back up to her feet, but struggling to stay standing... and two, Malin hitting the ground at that exact moment, like a discarded trash bag. She was soot-covered, hair messed up, weapons fried... and she was also unconscious.

**WINNER: MAI SHIRANUI**

* * *

"A-Andy... c-catch me..."

As soon as Andy saw her go down, he was out there in a FLASH. Demonstrating his unparalleled ninja speed, he was able to zoom over and seize her in his arms, scooping her up bridal style.

"Mai! Mai, speak to me!" he pleaded.

Half-lidded eyes met his, and her lips managed a weak smile. "Hehehe... Andy... when do I get my... post-fight bonus...?"

Mai's eyes closed, and she went limp in Andy's arms. He checked her breathing: whew. She was snoring peacefully. Miraculously, she was declared the winner, since she was able to stay standing for those few precious seconds after Malin fell. It must have taken the last of her to do that...

"...Wait for me, Mai." Andy spoke determined words. "I'm coming to join you soon. I... I know I haven't been the man you wanted me to be this week so far. I... I-I've been weak. I haven't had my head in the game. But to see you do THIS?! I... I can feel a fire inside me! I'm not going to let you down, Mai! Not after you just put your heart and soul on the line!"

Before the paramedics came and took Mai, Andy had just enough time to lean down, and press his lips against hers.

On the other end, Malin had woken up, at least. Getting up, adjusting herself, the paramedics came and tried to tend to her, but she shooed them away.

"I don't need no f***ing scrub-wearing f***s, stripping me down, putting a piss pan under my ass! Piss off!"

Since she was within her rights to deny medical treatment, and the paramedics were understandably intimidated by her, they backed off.

"MALIN! HEY! MALIN!"

"For f*** sake..." Malin muttered as she turned around to greet a new nuisance. She was met with Kensou, running towards her with gusto.

"Huff, huff, huff... I'm glad I caught you. I need to talk to-"

"The only thing NEEDED at this moment..." Malin interrupted. "Is my NEED to take a shower, wash my clothes, change my undies, and eat some f***ing pretzels. Good day, and go f*** yourself."

"But I have a favor to ask!"

"I don't do favors. Of ANY kind."

"...Business proposal?"

Malin stopped. She kept her back turned to him for a moment, leaving Kensou in suspense as to whether she was willing to listen or not. He crossed his fingers, silently praying that she would find the generosity in her heart, or lack thereof...

...He thanked the gods when she turned back around.

"What's the job, and more importantly, what's the pay?"

**WHEW! This was my best chapter yet, I think! I felt very good about it! Let me know in the comments if you feel the same. I'm sure some of you prefer the Angel/Ramon madness of last chapter (coughNanocough) LOL. Love and thanks, btw : )**

**NEXT CHAPTER: How far is Kensou willing to take this? Does his caring for Athena run as far as willing to take illegal measures?! Of course it does! xD**

**See how it all plays out next chapter. Until then!**


	9. Chapter 9: Opening Round, pt 4

"What's the job, and most importantly, what's the pay?"

Judging by the way Malin had her raised forefinger and thumb rubbing together, Kensou knew what was primarily on the girl's mind. Well aware that was going to be the hard part, Kensou tried his best to make this assignment sound as thrilling as possible.

"Alright," Kensou started, pressing his hands together. "What I'm about to ask of you won't be easy."

"Hehe. Never is." Malin chuckled.

"This isn't one of your typical panty raids!" Kensou intensified. "I need you... to sabotage the tournament brackets."

A not-so-subtle elevation of Malin's eyes: she was definitely interested. "What, they pair you against Yagami or something?"

Kensou countered with a more serious tone. "It's not for me! It's for... her."

Malin nodded, knowing exactly who that pronoun implied. "You don't trust her to fight her own battle? Not that I really care. As long as the pay's good, I'd cause this f***ing tournament to get scrapped."

"N-no need to take it that far." Kensou replied with a sweatdrop. "But she's fighting soon, maybe even after me. So I need this done, and I need it done FAST. I can't let Krauser get his way!"

Malin responded with a few empty nods. "Yes, yes, Krauser, blah blah. So how you gonna pay for this little service? You ain't got money."

"Athena does." Kensou fired back naturally.

Malin saw through it. "And I'm bettin' you don't want her to find out about this. So how exactly you gonna get money from her rich ass?"

Crap... bluff failed. Kensou was slightly on edge now, as he truly had no real bargaining chips to level the field with.

"I-I'll think of something! I'll... I'll take a loan out from Mr. Big if I have to!" he declared with the slightest of uncertainty in his tone.

Malin gave him a good, long, thorough stare, measuring him up, seeing to his very core if he was serious... a grin and a big laugh followed.

"Ahhh ha ha haaaa! Big, eh? Pretty ballsy move. Let's me know you're serious about this. Hm... fine then, I'll do it. But I EXPECT to get paid for this. If not, then you might wake up one morning with a dagger jammed in your urethra."

Kensou shuddered at the mental image. "Y-yeah... great. So what's your price?"

"One million dollars."

"ULKHHHHHHH!"

Kensou choked, much like he did when he ate his food too fast, but this time, he had not a crumb in his mouth. The sheer absurdity of Malin's haggling is what caused the wind in his throat to get sapped.

Malin just ate it up with a grin. "Heh, what did you expect dude? As long as you still got a foothold in the tournament, there's no WAY I'm gonna do business with you and not put that prize money in the conversation. Tell you what... you win the tournament, then I want a million. If you lose, we'll talk about a more grounded rate. Capice?"

Kensou looked away, fists clenched, eyes scrunched tight. He was backing himself into a corner more and more... it was already far beyond parameters to be doing this, and now he was going to plunge deeper by seeking financial aid? This was all becoming too big for him... but SHE was worth it.

"...Fine. You got a deal. Shake on it?"

Kensou extended his hand... but QUICKLY retracted it when Malin spit a huge glob on her hand and tried to extend hers. She laughed at the haste with which he pulled back.

"Hey dude, don't you have a fight coming up? You better get your shit in gear." she reminded.

"C-crap!" Kensou grunted. "You're right. Okay, you handle your end. I'll try and drag my fight out a bit and give you time."

"Kay kay. S'a pleasure doing business with you dude. This is gonna be fun~" Malin grinned.

When Malin departed, Kensou was at last left with just his thoughts, to fully understand the gravity of what he'd just asked of her. His immediate fight felt rather secondary, as his combative instincts were shut out by a powerful moral dilemma: had he done the right thing? Breaking the rules, defying Master Chin's advice, interfering in Athena's personal affair... and for all he knew, he could be putting her and Malin at risk. Maybe, if he had time, he could run after her and change his mind? No... she wouldn't like that at all. The wheels were already in motion. This was going to happen now, second thoughts be damned.

Besides... there was no time left to think. This had to be the right thing... it just HAD to.

* * *

**OPENING ROUND #6: SIE KENSOU VS CHOI BOUNGE**

A true meeting of veterans, Kensou and Choi had an extensive history going back all the way to 1994's tournament, which introduced the team format. The Psycho Soldiers and Koreans had some good scraps in their time, but obviously this fight was a bit more... personal. This was one-on-one, nobody to watch their backs, take over when they fall. This was a chance for the two of them to truly measure their personal skills, on an even playing field.

**FIGHT!**

...If one could call it "even". Kensou was actively trying to keep his mind focused on what was in front of him, but thoughts of the huge scam were weighing him down. Finally, a hopping kick from Choi caught him in the nose and shocked him back to the reality before him.

"B-brother Kensou didn't even attempt to dodge that one." Bao noticed.

"I wonder if everything's alright..." Momoko pondered. "And where is Athena-nee?"

"Do you think something's going on between them?"

"Who knows... they probably wouldn't tell us anyway. 'Grown up stuff', they'd call it."

Kensou dipped low to the ground, thrusting his left leg with a forward sweep kick. When Choi easily hopped that one, he didn't give up; he pressed forward, trying his right leg immediately after. Choi easily jumped it too, and Kensou gave him the REAL test: he spun around a smooth 360, coming around with a reverse sweep kick that covered a wide radius. A third failure... Choi was too bouncy.

At the apex of Kensou's spin, he transitioned forward into a flying cartwheel kick, a last ditch effort to catch Choi while the man was backing up. But his foot just barely missed Choi's head, and the short man was free from harm.

"Jumpy little... CHO KYUU DAN!"

Kensou tried to time Choi, extending his palm to fire a well-sized blue Psycho Ball as the short man's legs touched the ground. But as the spherical projectile soared towards him... Choi cackled.

"KEKEKEKEKE!" he leaped up and spun rapidly, so fast, he became a raging whirlwind of razor-sharp proportions. As the projectile hit him, it stood no chance of doing damage: Choi's intense vacuum vaporized it.

Kensou wasn't deterred. As soon as Choi's rotation subsided, the two met back on the feet. Kensou fired a double palm strike, aiming slightly lower to try and catch the shorter target, but Choi barrel rolled backwards to dodge it, and he FIRED back forward with a flying headbutt. Kensou put his arms up to block his chest, and Choi rammed into him, but his head slightly caught Kensou's chin and stumbled him momentarily.

Kensou took a step back, but he shook the cobwebs quickly and came back forward. He launched a front kick at the short guy, looking comically like trying to punt a football (in a mean-spirited way), but Choi blocked high, and Kensou smoothly spun forward into a reverse palm. He was irritated by how he had to slightly spread and bend his knees when throwing hand strikes...

...This actually proved to work AGAINST him, as Choi performed a sneaky, ambushing maneuver. He ducked the palm and managed to actually slide between Kensou's legs, emerging from the other end and latching onto his back like a parasitic traveling bag.

"G-ggahh! Get off me!" Kensou yelped as he was reduced to twirling around like a carousel, trying to get the intruder out of his personal space.

"Kekekekekeke!"

As much as he had those old, stabby urges of his... Choi reigned them in and instead started dropping elbows atop Kensou's head. They were no claws, but Choi's sharp little elbows were still pointy enough to send jolts in Kensou's head with each connection. And if Choi hit him JUST right, it would undoubtedly open a cut and potentially get blood in Kensou's eyes.

"Little... MONKEY!" Kensou angrily insulted as he grabbed Choi with both hands, and flung him off. Choi went flying, but he effortlessly somersaulted into a clean landing.

Choi was on the ground no less than a second before he came FLYING forward, spinning once again in a swirling tempest of death towards Kensou... and this time, he DID take some blood.

"Agh!" Kensou yelped as he recoiled, feeling his white t-shirt tear in several places, where fine cuts opened up and began drizzling modest little trickles of red. It was nowhere near fatal, but it still hurt!

Kensou was on the retreat, and Choi was coming forward. He was so fast, so elusive... truly the most difficult target to hit of all the King of Fighters contestants there ever was. He had to halt Choi... make himself an obstacle, a trap, a ROADBLOCK, to stop Choi's advance!

Thus... Kensou did just that. Just as Choi was to come flying at him again, the Psycho Soldier fell to his back, protruding his leg diagonal in the air... and Choi plowed into it, face-first, feeling the effects as if a sprinter had run full speed and ran into a street sign.

As Choi's face absorbed his foot, leaving him dangling there, Kensou sent him on his way with the other foot, bringing it up and launching him away!

"KyaaaaHHHHHHHHHHH...!" he squealed as he went backwards. Chunks of sunglasses went flying, followed by his trusty hat, all mixed in with floating blood particles, before all four things hit the ground in one jumbled mess. Choi was down hard, blood leaking from his nose, as well as a busted lip. He still had his specs, but they were utterly smashed upon his face.

"Good move, Kensou!" Bao cheered.

"You got this, big bro!" Momoko joined to root for her spiritual loved one.

Hearing the kids' cheers put his mind slightly at ease. As Kensou rose back up, he felt a bit more confidence brimming. The thrill of connecting a clean blow, having supporters on the sidelines... he felt the Athena situation temporarily dulled from his mind, especially when he saw the damage he was able to wreak on Choi. It felt...refreshing.

Choi came back forward, but Kensou could tell he was still wobbly. His reaction time was off, as Kensou caught him in the nose with two flush back knuckles, before Choi even had a chance to get airborne again. Finally, the short man DID try to leap again.. and Kensou launched a high spinning roundhouse at the same moment, clipping his legs out from under him, causing Choi to spiral in midair and crash on the ground with a premature landing.

...Choi got creepy. With a chilling cackle, he got on all fours and crawled forth like a menacing spider, the mere act alone enough to thwart Kensou's concentration, and get the boy guessing.

"Wh-what the..."

That's all Choi wanted.

"Kekekekekekekeeee..."

Choi DIVED low, taking a huge swipe of Kensou's leg as he passed by it. Kensou felt the flare-up all at once: air hitting an open wound, oxygen feeding the bloodstream, producing a bright red trickle down his black shorts. Kensou felt his leg start to go out: how deep had Choi cut him?

"Ahhhh! He's bleeding!' Bao covered up.

"Gross..." Momoko's face twisted upon seeing the red puddle start to dampen the dirt.

"Oooooch! That's a nasty cut." Benimaru cringed.

The sudden laceration distracted Kensou from the fact that Choi was behind him, and the short man leaped into action: taking to the air, he connected on the back of Kensou's head with a drop kick, felling the boy and giving him a mouthful of something that wasn't a meat bun.

Head rattled, Kensou spit dirt and tried to stand up... but two GLARING hindrances were slowing him: the prominently oozing wound on his leg, and his shaken equilibrium. Despite being able to stand, Kensou wasn't sure how long his legs would carry him...

Nonetheless, he spun around with a backfist, followed by a leaping reverse kick, to try and distance Choi. As soon as Choi was afar, Kensou launched his trusty blue fireball and tried to hit his mark; of course, Choi was too difficult to nail, and the man leaped forward with violent intent.

"G-gah!" Kensou tried to lunge forward with extended knuckles... but he missed, and Choi planted a flying kick right on the leg wound.

Kensou winced tight as he went down to a knee... at this point, his leg was almost done. Every step, every lunge, he could feel the open flesh stretching wider, exposing his nerves to more air, causing the wound to sting profusely.

"KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE! What need do I have for 'masters'? I am my OWN MAN!" Choi cackled. "I once wrought a beautiful havoc, carving the innocent faces of men, women, children alike! Who was there to command me, huh? NOBODY! I KILL, THEREFORE I AM! KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEEE!"

"Shit... the bloodlust has taken Choi. He's regressing back to those days..." Kim muttered softly. "Jhun... you let this happen, you fool."

Through strained eyes, Kensou looked up, and saw Choi come flying at him again, from high up. The short man had some impressive air time: he was coming down like a divebomber, no doubt looking to deliver the finishing blow on him.

"Anti-air, you fool! You've got a million of them..." Chin muttered, of course going unheard from his position in the audience.

...Not that Kensou needed to hear him. The boy already had a plan of his own. It would cost him a decent chunk of chi and probably any remaining use of his leg, but this was the ONLY chance he had. He strained, grunted as he commanded his leg to take his weight... he pushed down on it... and he went airborne!

Choi got one last cackle in before a flying knee crushed his chin. A second knee, right after, split his forehead and finished off his sunglasses. And finally... the cherry on top... one last parting kick, catching him across the cheek.. Kensou's modified version of his patented Dragon Fang combination was a scourge to airborne opponents.

The three-hit combo blasted Choi atop the sky, and the two of them began to descend to Earth... Kensou landed on his feet, every ounce of body weight pressing against that bad leg.

"Hnn-AAGGGGGGGGGH!" he wailed to the clouds as he slumped down, sitting atop his own calves, officially robbed of the liberty of movement. The audience let out a disturbed gasp upon seeing it.

Choi was descending... his nearly unconscious body flailing in mid-air... Kensou had to seal the deal. Make sure he didn't get up.

Eyes closed, he concentrated his Psycho Power, disrupting the balance of chi in his body, altering the flow to gather at his palms... he extended his hand above his head, and gathered a large Psycho energy field within his grasp.

Choi fell right into it.

**BWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! **Kensou lit him up with a point-blank shotgun blast of Psycho Power, blowing the short man away, screeching all the way before his inevitable impact.

"KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**" THUD**. The sunglasses were no longer there to hide his expression, and he was CLEARLY not awake.

**WINNER: SIE KENSOU**

* * *

Kensou went limp, the last of his energy devoted to panting, to regain the air diminishing in his lungs. He felt himself slightly lightheaded, unsure if it was a result of his sudden chi expenditure, or a loss of blood which was starting to accumulate.

Bao and Momoko went racing out there to help him. "BROTHER KENSOU!"

Tried as the two did, they weren't quite strong enough to lift Kensou on their own, thus Momoko settled for letting him lay in her lap, while Bao spread his legs out and lifted the bleeding one, to elevate it properly.

"You did good, Kensou. Athena would be proud~" Bao delivered some positivity.

"Athena..." Kensou quietly muttered. And the thoughts came flooding back: the high of battle could no longer mask the welling turmoil inside him. There was NO TIME left; had Malin done it? Would all these efforts, all these risks, pay off? The anxiety was starting to eat away at him; he didn't want to pass out, he didn't want to be taken to the hospital. He HAD to see, right here, right now, what would happen.

"Can you guys bind my leg?" Kensou asked.

"No, but Master Chin probably can." Bao replied.

"Sh-shouldn't you go to the hospital?" Momoko used logic.

"N-no! No. I can't leave yet." Kensou replied with urgency. "I need to see this in person."

* * *

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT #7: WOLFGANG KRAUSER VS**

**SEVERAL MINUTES EARLIER...**

"Alright, boys and girls. The mission is a go."

Malin whispered some self-narration as she slipped through the facility, an obscure figure that did well to make herself not stand out to the chaotic masses shuffling through the hallways, going this way and that way, to bathrooms, concession stands, janitor closets, each and every which way a human body could go. Malin didn't stand out one bit, and that's how she liked it.

"Let's see... Sears, JC Penney, Food Court... aha! Control Room!"

After a quick glance of the directory, Malin had her destination in mind. With great haste, she slipped through the Stadium like a specter, advancing into forbidden territory, where the huddles masses would no longer be there to mask her. From here on... it was all her.

Her bandana around her face like a mask, she took to the walls, climbing up to the ceiling with modified gloves, as she carefully crawled like a cockroach towards the destination that decided the fate of all contestants, as well as the live feed and security cameras.

Speaking of those... Malin took sadistic glee in smashing them every single chance she got. It was fun target practice, seeking out those cylindrical tubes and cracking the glass lens with a pleasurable breaking sound.

"Cmon cmon... where are you... AH!"

She squinted her eyes and looked at the sign on the nearest door. It couldn't be more official:

**CONTROL ROOM: AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY**

"I'm going for a smoke. Clean up in here a bit, will ya?"

Malin observed carefully: a few staff members exited the room, probably to go on a quick break while Kensou's fight was happening. Good... this was very good. But that still left the janitor...

Luckily, Malin planned ahead for that one. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a plastic bottle of warm-

"Hehehe... good thing I held it in." Malin cackled. She unscrewed the bottle, and let it free fall... **SPLAT.**

The two staff members walked right into it, upon which one of them immediately looked down with disgust.

"Ugh, what the- SOMEONE PISSED IN THE HALLWAY!" he screeched, immediately retreating from the hazardous spill, flailing his shoe to try and repel the intrusive substance.

"I swear man, people are f***ing animals in public."

"LIAM! HEY! LIAM! COME CLEAN THIS UP! LOCK THE DOOR BEHIND YOU!"

Malin watched as they scampered away... she closed her eyes and begged for that sweet music... there it was! The sound of wheels rolling. Yep... no doubt, a yellow mop bucket, one you could find in any run-of-the-mill retail store. Complete with a wringer.

Seconds later, the janitor rolled the bucket out of the Control Room, and made his way down the hallway, to where her devious puddle had been spread.

"Ugh. Who would do such a thing...?" he muttered.

Malin made her move. She crawled along the ceiling, skulking away, out of sight, until she was hovering above the door...with a swift move, she dislodged, and parkoured off the wall, sticking the landing perfectly onto the floor.

The door had indeed been locked, but to Malin, picking a lock was easier than a coloring book. A few seconds of fumbling with her intricate tools (a flattened out paper clip and her dagger), and a CLICK granted her entry.

"HA HA! I'm in." she whispered with exclamation.

Cautiously closing the door behind her, Malin turned around... and her eyes filled with childlike excitement. This was the sandbox. The playpen. From here, the heart of the tournament was beating: the fates of the fighters lie on these monitors, which was now in HER hands... she could shape, mold, arrange as SHE saw fit. She could play God.

One would forgive Malin for allowing herself to become drunk with power for a moment.

"Alright, Malin. Focus on the job..."

She slipped over to a monitor, where the tournament brackets were being displayed on a graph worksheet. Right next to it, another screen appeared to be the prompter for messages on the giant TV above the Stadium. It was a simple layout: the execs would look at the arranged matchups and the order in which they descended, then type it out, and display it on the huge TV for the audience to see... and that was who had to come out and fight.

"Alright ladies and gents, we're about to have a few revisions to our scheduled broadcast... hehehehe. Man, too bad I didn't think of this sooner. Coulda saved my own ass."

Malin set her dagger down and leaned over to take the controls on the graph. All 48 contestants were displayed in a bracket format: in one column, they were paired together, with the winner being displayed in a cell to the right. It kept going down, all the way, 24 rows in total. From here, all she had to do was click and drag... rearrange the cells containing their names, and she could pair up ANYBODY who hadn't fought yet. That left her with 36 fighters to choose from, since 12 had already been in the ring.

"First order of business... Athena Athena Athenaaaaaaaa... there you are, gorgeous."

Malin scrolled down to Row 7: Wolfgang Krauser vs Athena Asamiya.

"Shit, Kensou wasn't kidding. How the hell did he know? Ah, whatever. Probably some psychic hooey baloeey."

Malin clicked on Athena's name and dragged it to a vacant cell, leaving no name next to Krauser's. Now came the big question... WHO to replace it with? She scanned all the available names, surfing through all the potential combat scenarios in her head... and then she thought: why not have a little FUN?

"...Where's Yuri at?"

She scanned through the document, the smile on her face widening of its own volition, unable to be stifled. "Yuri Yuri Yuri... aha! Hehehe... hmmmmm... Malin, you horrible bastard, you wouldn't dare! Ha! HA HA HA! Actually, you know what? I'm gonna leave you right where you are."

Malin continued sifting through names, the urgency slowly getting pushed back, as she found herself settling in the room, awash with a comfort over toying with the others this way.

"Hmmmmm... dum dum dee dum... AHA! Well, well well, if it isn't B. Jenet."

Malin cackled to herself as she recalled the events of last year. Pairing up with that flippant female floozy, trying to steal the prize money, and failing miserably... that whole ordeal left her with a bitter taste, and she came out of it resenting the pirate queen more than if she ever had before. Oddly, she held no ill will towards Chizuru, the woman who actually thwarted their heist... but perhaps fear of her power was a factor in that.

"Heh heh! Swab my deck, you dumb blonde bitch."

Malin scanned the other pairings a bit more carefully, just to see if anything piqued her interest, or fueled her power complex-laden desires.

"Sucks that Jhun lost. Hm. Iori... those ghost guys... ahh, Yamazaki. Mmm. I'd f*** him so hard. I love a guy with a big knife."

The messing around continued for several abiding minutes. Malin was so engrossed, she didn't hear the mop bucket stop rolling.

"Kasumi... hmmm... " Malin observed the position of her former teammate, who joined her in her campaign to strike down the evil Kyokugens. If nobody else, they definitely had common ground in their respective goals to defeat Ryo and Yuri. Perhaps Malin could toss her a...?

"Mm... nah. Ryo'd just flatten her. Sorry babe." Malin changed her mind, and left Kasumi where she lay. If the blue-haired girl won her fight later, Malin could feel a little righteous about herself. If not, well... better to never know "what if".

After a good few minutes, Malin finally leaned back in the chair, content that her enemies were properly punished and her acquaintances were in a decent enough place. Of course, the important thing was that Athena and Krauser had new opponents. Feeling there was nothing left to do, Malin finally got bored with it, and made her escape.

...As soon as she opened the door, she plowed directly into a blonde guy with a blue jumpsuit, holding a broom.

"OOOF!"

Malin was less concerned with being discovered, and more agitated from being plowed into. "Who the f*** are you?!"

The humble-looking man straightened his cap, looking at her with blue eyes. "I-I'm Liam Brantner, the janitor here...?"

"Yeah?" Malin entertained. "You clean up shit, vomit, and other fluids?"

"S-sometimes. I mainly just keep the big trash cleaned up. And actually, the Bernsteins are paying me extra to clean the Sky Noah-"

"Okay, I officially have gotten bored and thus, do not care." Malin cut him off. "I was never here. Goodbye, and if you tell anyone about me I'll kill you."

Malin didn't wait for a response, rudely bumping past the confused janitor with her shoulder before sprinting away from the scene of the crime. Mission Accomplished, as far as she was concerned.

"W-wait!" Liam called out. But she was long gone... he could do nothing but remove his blue cap and scratch his head. "What was she doing here...?"

* * *

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT #7: WOLFGANG KRAUSER VS BONNE JENET**

It was amusing to watch the confusion spread, like a wildfire: it started off in isolated little pockets, the smoke steadily rising...

"W-wait a minute. That's not...!" Rose gasped. She was out of her seat, eyes wide with disbelief, as she saw the message the giant TV displayed...

She had her phone out in seconds, as she dialed the control room. "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello? HELLO!"

_"M-Miss Bernstein?"_

"THAT'S THE WRONG MATCHUP! Fix it, now!"

_"B-but I... ah! What the hell? Who switched the names?!"_

_"The only one in here was Liam! We stepped out to... ah..."_

"I don't care who it was, this is not a joke! FIX IT!" Rose squealed.

_"B-but it's too late ma'am... they're already walking out!"_

"DAMNATION!"

Rose looked out of the booth, helplessly: it was true. Krauser was already out there, his eyes FURIOUSLY glued to the tv monitor, a scowl baring every last bone-gnashing tooth in his mouth.

"Oh no... this is not good..." Rose panicked.

On the fighter benches, it was becoming increasingly aware there was an issue. The first hint was when they all watched Athena walk out of the blue corner, only to see the tv, pause, slowly back up... and retreat back into the locker rooms.

"Hey, did you see that? Athena tried to walk out." Terry pointed.

"Yeah, that was weird... and did anyone see Jenet get a fight notice?" Andy asked.

"Ask Tizoc or Gato. She's been hanging with them all day." Joe nudged over to them.

...But upon seeing Gato, one leg draped over the other, his arms folded, and his eyes narrowed with a threatening gaze, nobody dared approach him for even directions to the restroom.

"Hey Tizoc, did you see Jenet get a fight notice?" Joe wisely asked the other.

"I dunno!" Tizoc loudly responded. "I was paying closer attention, but my gloriously abundant, inflated muscles might have hindered my field of vision."

Speaking of B. Jenet... the poor girl was confused on her own end. She had not an inkling of warning her name was going to pop up next, nor was she granted a modicum of a hint her opponent would be the Emperor of Darkness. Nonetheless, she was forced to pick her confused legs off the bench and nervously wobble over to the blue corner, lest she get automatically disqualified.

"Maaan, what the hell is happening." Benimaru griped. "Something doesn't feel right about this."

"J-Jenet-san didn't get a fight notice. That's so unfair!" Hotaru squeaked.

All the while, Kensou was sitting quietly... and watching... more than ever, he was deeply pondering the ramifications of what he'd done. Did he deserve to feel good about this? He'd saved her, but at the cost of robbing someone else's opportunity. And... did Athena even WANT his help? Would she thank him for it? When it really boils down to it, was this a chivalrous act on his part... or a selfish one?

**FIGHT?**

In the long, documented, often romanticized history of pirates, they were known for a lot of things: greed, foolhardiness, charisma, leadership skills, and unwavering courage into depths unknown.

But sometimes... the facts could be a little skewed. While it was fun to paint pirates in such a glorified light, one needn't forget the OTHER side of pirates: the uglier, less fun side, which probably helped preserve their culture better than the storybooks regarded.

When cannons flashed, muskets blazed, and cutlass shimmered, pirates could ALSO be counted on for their cowardice. To save their own skin, they'd leave a man behind, even their own captain, abandon their vessel altogether for the slim chance of surviving another day. This was the true nature of piracy, less spoken of by history.

When B. Jenet found herself facing down the monumental giant before her, one arm alone seemingly bigger than her entire frame, she had her own thoughts about how to get out of this battle victorious. Victory had a much different meaning here, far removed from besting her opponent and climbing the brackets, to claim the ultimate prize.

There were a lot of things she had left to do in life. Drinking, plundering, admiring shiny things, enjoying pleasurable company, fighting people who were actually on her level... and thus, B. Jenet made her bold, decisive move.

"Uhhhhhhh... eheheheheeeee... Parley?"

Krauser took a threatening step forward; she turned into a blonde-purple blur in the opposite direction.

"Oh screw this."

**WINNER: WOLFGANG KRAUSER**

* * *

The reception of the audience was delightful to a select few.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They started pouring out, in unison, quickly growing into a choir of negativity. An endless symphony of jeers, insults... some people even got ornery enough to start throwing stuff. Their venerated German athlete was robbed of a fight, and his disappointment and anger resonated within all of them.

"Oh snap. It's getting bad out here." Benimaru's voice was rather calm all things considered.

"OOF! OOOGH! AHH! G-GAAH!" Shingo was bobbing and weaving, trying to dodge beer bottles.

"What is going on here!" Shen Woo complained. "This is NUCKING FUTS!"

"Bout time things got interesting around here." Yamazaki grinned.

Krauser himself was understandably the most upset of everybody. To him, this wasn't just a missed opportunity... this was a BETRAYAL. The Bernsteins had promised him his due, and THIS was the result. He felt it inside him: a rage so terrifying, anyone who dared cross his physical person... or his mind... was at risk.

...But there was one person on his mind. The one who got away. He couldn't help but think, maybe this was HER doing? Once again, evading him, teasing him, tormenting him with that lingering stain on his honor... he chose to direct his anger at her.

"Grrrr... ASAMIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU COWARDLY, TREACHEROUS SWINE! I SWEAR BY ALL MY BREATH, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO, I'LL SEE YOUR BROKEN BODY LAYING BEFORE ME! YOU WON'T GET AWAY FROM ME A THIRD TIME! NEVER AGAIN! NEVER AGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIN!"

* * *

As a squalid mixture of discomposure and indignation rocked the Stadium, Kensou watched it all unfold from his stationary position on the bench. Part of him wanted to run, but his leg prevented that... plus, he didn't want to leave Bao and Momoko, who were understandably perplexed, alone.

"Brother Kensou, what's going on? Why's everyone so angry? What happened?" Bao assaulted Kensou with questions.

"B-Bao I... agh..."

Kensou tried to get more words out, but stopped before he even started. How? How COULD he explain how he orchestrated a sabotage, and utterly tossed the Stadium into disarray, potentially ruining the tournament?

To make things worse... he hadn't noticed Athena approach from behind.

"Bao. Momoko. I need to talk to Kensou alone."

All three of them jumped when they heard her, two of them turning around, while Kensou was a bit slower about it. But sure enough, Athena was standing there... looking quite unhappy.

"A-Athena-nee..." Momoko uttered.

She managed a warm smile for the two of them, a gentle paradigm of reassurance. "It's okay you two. Just leave us for a second, please."

"O-okay... cmon, Momo-chan!" Bao took her hand and the two ran off, perhaps towards the concession stand.

...As soon as they were out of sight, her warm expression grew hot. She let him have it; snatching him by his shirt, standing him up forcefully, disregarding the state of his leg.

"What did you do?!"

Kensou winced upon feeling weight on it, but it wasn't as bad, as Athena's strength was holding him up. Still, he couldn't look her in the eye; he kept his face averted, twisting, shutting his eyes with all the strength he could muster, to avoid facing her.

"Kensou, I mean it! LOOK AT ME!"

...Still, he turned away. He couldn't... he just couldn't. He foresaw this happening: the remorse of it tearing into him. He knew he wouldn't come out of this as a hero, and now that it was time to face the music... he had no heroism to summon. He didn't dare open his eyes, and look into her rage-filled ones.

"You messed with the tournament lineups, didn't you? I KNOW you did, Kensou. I can sense the guilt inside you!" Athena cursed.

At least there was a comfort in knowing Athena could ascertain the truth herself, just so he could have the tiniest little comfort of not having to say the words himself.

"M... M-M...Malin." was all he could whisper in response.

She shoved him back onto the bench. "You had NO RIGHT! You had no right to interfere in my personal business, Kensou! This was MY battle to fight! MY burden to bear! I NEEDED THIS!"

"I had to protect you!" Kensou fired back, finding a little courage, but still not enough to look her in the face.

...But as he opened his eyes finally, he could tell that excuse wouldn't cut it. If anything, Athena Asamiya took that as an insult from her partner, implying she needed protection. That she couldn't hold her own. That she needed "rescuing".

"Just... just don't talk to me, Kensou." Athena spoke softer, and he could hear her voice distinctly crack. "You've ruined everything."

That harsh sting was her parting gift, as she fled the sidelines and ran towards the exit. And now, Kensou could finally look in hindsight, to think about how all this played out. How he could've changed it. How he could've stopped Malin at that last second.

He was no hero. He didn't "save the day". He enraged Krauser, incited an even GREATER wrath within him, threw the tournament, host, audience into an wildfire, and, inadvertently, helped out in the terrible grand scheme of eroding the threads of Order to spawn Chaos, the ambition of the occult and the mad. It was all him.

He only did it for her... he kept telling himself that as a few angry, remorseful tears broke through.

**And there you have it. A harsh life lesson, that sometimes even the best intentions don't produce the best outcome. Kensou spared Athena from Krauser's brutality... but at what cost?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: In the thick of a mass outrage, the Hakkeshu spring into action. Will their luminous bodies weaken their strength, or will the negative energy influx even the odds? Find out next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: Opening Round, pt 5

Heat of the moment caused Athena's anger and subsequent walkout to be more hasty than by her normal standards. It wasn't until she got out of the Stadium, got alone, away from roaring crowds and endless cameras, that she was finally able to slow down a bit, and collect herself.

Kensou... he didn't mean any harm. Never did. All he ever thought about was her well-being. She didn't deserve him.

"Oh Kensou..." Athena whispered his name. How could her partner care about her so much, yet be so infuriating? Even if he did what he felt was right, it still did more harm than-

"Aha! Found you at last, Asamiya! Prepare to be vanquished!"

Athena froze; a vengeful voice yelled her name. Krauser?! No... this voice was much more feminine, and much more ANNOYING.

Athena tried to turn around and discover the identity of her intruder, but she was forced to cover up, as she was blinded by a dazzling assortment of colors.

"WATER, EARTH, FIRE, AND AIR! ELEMENTS, I COMMAND YOU TO STRIKE DOWN-"

**BOOOOF!**

Athena's assailant did not deliver an awesome strike; instead, the person was overcome by a multicolored explosion of her own making, producing smoke clouds of red, blue, yellow, green, but leaving her on her backside, coughing up black soot... which now coated her head to toe.

"COUGH COUGH COUGH COUGH! Ugh! Mignon never gets that one right."

The name finally started to match with appearance, after the figure stood up and shook herself off in utterly comical fashion. The soot disappeared, revealing indeed a person Athena was reluctantly forced to rival. Ridiculous bubblegum hair, a getup that far surpassed her own in theatricality and absurdity... she was Athena's "evil twin", who ironically also fought for the forces of good.

Athena was less than shocked, and even less worried. "What do you want, Mignon?"

Mignon dusted herself off, before striking a dramatic, pointing pose. "What do you think I'm here for?! Mignon is here to defeat and take the entry card of Meany Weeny Atheeny! So cmon! Put up your dukes! Ring the bell! I'll fight you fair and square, no magic! Uhhh... w-well... okay, a little magic! Slightly moderate, generously frugal but not stingy magic!"

"Mignon... I can't even with you right now." Athena dismissed. "Look, I've got other things to worry about. Can't you... feel it?"

Mignon's first instinct was to get defensive. "O-Of course Mignon can feel it! Who do you think I am!? Um... feel what?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "Darkness. Evil is growing, Mignon, and the source originates at this tournament. I felt it more faint at first, during the orientation, but after everything that's happened today... it's getting stronger. It feels like those old days, when the Orochi seal was on egg shells... I know Chizuru can feel it too."

Cartoony clouds full of question marks floated around Mignon's head. "H-how can we stop it?!"

...But Athena just looked back at her, shaking her head solemnly. "We can never truly stop it, Mignon. The best we can do is hold it off a while."

* * *

Back in the Stadium, the situation was elevated. The crowd was unsatisfied, the fighters on the sidelines awash with mass perplexity. And then there was Rose: the poor girl was slumped in her VIP booth, forehead resting on her hand, a long, drawn-out sigh reflecting her stress. It was funny how things could seem so fun one moment... then the next, walking away felt like the only decision left. Things had slipped away so EASILY... and she never saw it coming. It wasn't just humiliating, it was DEMORALIZING; how could she keep a lid on things from here on? How could she even salvage the situation now?

Just when she thought her world was over, a soothing hand presented itself to her shoulder.

"Rose." an assuaging voice called to her, giving her the strength to pick her head up and look behind her. It was him: just who she needed more than anybody.

"B-brother..." Rose jumped up and nearly glomped him... but she composed herself in public, wary of the thousands of eyes watching. Instead, she straightened her clothes and presented herself before him with poise.

Adelheid gave her a stern look, but his voice was calm. "Everything's going to be okay."

"I know it is." Rose fired back with credence.

"Get this back under control. I'll talk to Krauser for you."

Adelheid started to turn, but a firm hand snatched his arm. "No!"

He stopped, facing Rose again, surprised at the volume of her command. Rose's grip remained tight for only a second, before loosening back up, as well as her voice softening.

"No. I won't have my big brother handling my problems for me. This is MY tournament, and it's my responsibility. I shall quell Lord Krauser's anger myself. You... go back with the other fighters. You're a contestant."

Adelheid expressed maybe the slightest bit surprise at how easily Rose dismissed him... but not enough for any other human being besides her to assess. With a slight nod, he backed away from her and turned around. "As you wish."

Rose gave a slight nod, and watched as he walked away. It wasn't what she wanted to do; it was the easiest decision ever to simply bury herself in her brother's arms, and let his embrace shut out the world around her. But reality stood tall and mean before her, and she had no choice but to face it down. She was the hostess... this all stood on her shoulders, and nobody else's.

Thus, she took a sip of her tea, put on a smile, and turned haughtily towards her bodyguard. "Come along, Mr. Silber! I may need you if Krauser is swinging mad."

* * *

As beautiful calamity echoed outside the walls of the locker room, three agents of chaos congregated within: the luminous remnants of the Four Heavenly Kings, shed of their mortal coils, but still imposing themselves in the realm of existence, to continue the same terrible goal that transcended their very beings, from one life to the next.

"Can you feel it? Can you feel yourselves getting stronger?" Yashiro presented this question to his two longtime colleagues, fellow musicians, brother and sister of the same pedigree cult.

Chris looked down at his own hands, repeatedly flexing his fingers. "It definitely feels easier to maintain a tangible form. It used to require such concentration, my head hurt! But now... it's easier. It's much easier."

Shermie slowly, sensually traced the curves of her body. "Mmmm yessssss. I feel like I can use all of my power now. Chris is right; the strain it took to be able to do physical things here feels a lot looser now."

Yashiro grinned. "Good. Orochi's will is being done. The more their lost, misguided hearts fester with despair, contempt, hate... the more his power grows! It won't be long until we're at full strength again, and our mortal forms restored. The seal weakens by the minute, and that power nourishes us, strengthens our cause!"

Shermie's lips crept with a smile. "If the six of us can actually organize properly, and break the seal... ooooh! The world will become such a fun, fun place~"

"That's a pretty big 'can', though." Chris cynically stated.

"Don't worry about it." Yashiro assured. "Just go out there and do your best. REMEMBER... make them hate you, make them despise you, but most importantly... make them lose hope. With each heart we mar, our strength grows and the seal weakens. We'll be back to our former glory in no time!"

Chris flashed two thumps up, giving a gleeful smile that was simply too inappropriate for the nature of these circumstances. "Alright! Wish me luck guys~!"

The two older figures watched as the young man raced out of the locker room, with youthful excitement.

"...Hey. Shermie."

"Hmm?"

"Come here."

The brown-banged woman answered Yashiro's call, approaching him and closing the gap between them, until their bodies nearly touched. Looking deeply into her (lack of) eyes, Yashiro closed in... and kissed her softly. Shermie gave a soft, barely audible moan, as she tightened her lips against his, holding the kiss for a handful of seconds, before slowly pulling away, severing the suction with a brief smooching sound. A tiny thread of saliva connected them, dissipating upon further separation.

"I love you." he whispered as she pulled away.

Shermie flashed a catlike grin as she traced his jawline. "You don't love me. You just lust for me."

Yashiro tried to step forward again, but a gentle boop on his nose halted him, as Shermie turned and strutted away, giggling as she wiggled her hips back and forth, mesmerizing to his gaze.

"...She's damn right." he muttered shamefully to himself.

* * *

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT #8: RAIDEN VS CHRIS**

Chris unfortunately wasn't going to score much points, taking down a heel like Raiden; the people didn't so much hate him, as simply NOT CARE about him. Thus, Chris took this as less an opportunity to further the mission... and more to test out how much of his fighting ability had been restored.

**FIGHT!**

Raiden's openhanded strikes were so slow, lumbering... Chris easily detected each slothful strike and used all fours to evade them, with panther-like agility.

Two swings missed. Three swings. Four swings.

"You little runt...!" Raiden grunted. "One hit! One hit and I'll squash ya!"

Raiden took to the skies, attempting to come down on Chris with a splash. If the big man actually landed, he would crush Chris like a plummeting piano. Of course, Chris refused to make that a possibility: a quick prance, and the young man was safely out of the crash site.

Raiden was back up soon after, roaring angrily; Chris just stood there, hands at his sides, with that classic "eyes closed, lips wide" type of smile.

Raiden charged at him and swung wildly: Chris gently moved his head, swaying past each strike as they kept coming. Left, right, a quick weave backwards: Raiden's meaty arms couldn't touch his angelic face.

At this point, a couple minutes had passed of just Raiden attacking, and MISSING, and the man was understandably getting winded. Chris could hear his disgusting overweight huffing and puffing, a sign of lack of discipline, of regard for self-health. He was a big, strong, impressive man... but his muscles couldn't hide that severely neglected gut, and the bad cardio that came with it.

Chris decided he'd help reign in that gut a bit.

"OOOOORAAAAGH!" Raiden took a step back... and came forward with one last MIGHTY chop.

Chris phase-shifted backwards, his body disappearing from Raiden's swing with a blur. His body appeared yards away... and then became a mere after-image, as the real Chris emerged and ROCKETED forward with a deep elbow, smashing into his stomach and drilling a crater inches-deep in his fat.

"Auuuughhhhh..kkkkghhh...?!"

That blow alone was enough to render the big man at Chris's mercy... and that angelic face turned into a devilish smirk.

"Pitiful."

Chris brought his hands in succession upside Raiden's chin, uppercutting him high into the air, a blue crescent aura emitting from his strikes. Chris followed Raiden into the air, juggling him with a second double-handed uppercut... and the kid, with insane speed, did a mid-air somersault and brought his heel down on Raiden's head, sending the man back down to Earth with a hard crash.

A tremendous dust cloud kicked up from the gigantic impact of the stout man. It took a moment for it to clear, and the audience to see Raiden's face in the dirt, his limp body twitching where it lay.

Moments later, Chris landed feet-first on the man's back, his hands in his pockets, the innocent smile back on his face. Not a bead of sweat was broken.

**WINNER: CHRIS**

* * *

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT #9: SHERMIE VS VANESSA**

The red-haired boxer would be a much more valuable mark than the likes of Raiden. A one-time winner of King of Fighters alongside Ramon, she was already nice and pissed at how Angel had treated the man who was nothing but patient with her. That anger fueled her fists, and while she didn't have the opportunity right now to pound on Angel... Shermie was the next best thing.

If Chris was adorable enough to put in one's pocket, Shermie was the sexiest ghost this side of the River Styx. But the pleasant exterior didn't matter... deep down, she was twisted. She sought a goal that would mean the end of humanity. Right here, right now, she would fight for that goal with conviction.

**FIGHT!**

Unlike Raiden, Vanessa was long, fast, and mean; right from the start, Shermie tried to get close but was met by the redhead's halting jab.

Vanessa popped her once. Twice. A third jab, and she set up a 1-2 behind it, blasting Shermie on the cheek and stumbling the Frenchwoman. Vanessa didn't have as much power in her punches as a heavyweight, but she made up for it with relentless volume.

Vanessa didn't quit. She charged in, fearless, and let loose a telegraphed uppercut, literally lifting Shermie off her feet with the overabundance of power behind it. Vanessa held that awesome pose, fist reaching high, her face intense, as Shermie landed on her butt... if her eyes could be seen, they were probably far-off in a dazed space.

"Vanessa caught her good!" Benimaru announced. "That's a mean woman!"

"Not enough." Iori dismissed the blonde. Upon hearing his voice, Benimaru turned to face him with an displeased face.

"Well well, nice to hear from you, Mr. Deadpan. Where you been this whole time?"

Iori was quick with a comeback. "You've been looking kind of lonely, Beni. Made me want to stay away from you... no telling what you might try."

"Oh I wouldn't touch you with Billy's pole."

It took a moment for Shermie to get back up, and the woman was oddly focused more on her cosmetic well-being. She took several fleeting moments to dust her pink outfit off, smooth out wrinkles... and the insane woman even pulled out a compact and checked her hair.

"You actually hurt me." Shermie whined. "I don't like being hurt!"

Vanessa returned to boxing stance. "Then this isn't the place for you, Barbie Doll."

Shermie pocketed her compact, and leaped at Vanessa with a foot flying forward, doing a nice mid-air twist for extra speed and power. Vanessa easily dodged the attack, and fired back with a liver punch that drilled into Shermie's stomach. The brunette gasped as she doubled over, clutching her midsection... and her face was wide open for Vanessa to catch her chin with another, shorter uppercut, and a monster left hook behind it.

"Damn!" Shen Woo grinned. "How's that bitch still standing?!"

Shermie was retreating backwards, on wobbly feet; Vanessa pushed forward and put the pressure on her!

Everyone who was watching came to the same conclusion when Vanessa drew her arm back; the redhead was going to end this fight right now, with her leagues-better striking experience, compared to Shermie's little kicks and slaps. This wasn't even close.

...That's exactly what Shermie wanted. As the boxer prepared a fatal swing, a devious little grin crept upon her lips... and she snickered.

"Tee hee~"

The knockout punch would never arrive: Shermie vaulted up and flipped over her head, using a hand on the back of Vanessa's neck to control her descent, and in an instant...she wound up behind the girl, hands around her waist in a bodylock.

"Wha- AHHHHHH!"

**THUDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!**

Vanessa never saw it coming; Shermie lifted the girl with ease, and hit her with a textbook suplex, slamming the woman on her head, while Shermie maintained her grip post-throw.

"...Ouch." Joe winced. "This table just did a 180."

Shermie wasn't done. With crazy agility, she flipped back over Vanessa's downed body, lifted, and suplexed her AGAIN. A third flip followed, Shermie back on her feet, and she lifted...a THIRD suplex!

In the span of a 30 seconds, Vanessa had gone from a masterful boxing performance... to being handled like a stuffed animal. Each of those three slams took away a piece of her, the first one setting her brain abuzz, the second one robbing her muscles of their fortitude... and the third one to expel whatever wind she had left in her body.

Shermie was back on her feet, mounting Vanessa's back; the boxer was now completely at her mercy.

"Excellent, Shermie, excellent!' Yashiro cheered. "Now finish the job!"

Instead of suplexing Vanessa a fourth time, Shermie dragged her down, putting the boxer on her butt, with Shermie latched on from behind. She slid her legs around, hooking one foot against Vanessa's diaphragm, applying pressure. The second leg slithered upwards and wrapped around Vanessa's neck, crushing her throat within the jaws of her calf and thigh.

"GUUUkkkhhhh...ggghkkkkkk..."

Vanessa, being choked out by a lovely pair of legs, held on for only a few seconds before her consciousness started to slightly fade. With an annoyed rasp from her throat, she tapped.

...Shermie didn't let go.

"H-hey, she tapped!' Joe pointed.

"What's she doing?!" Shingo seconded.

The audience broke out in collective jeers as Shermie, smiling wider and wider, continued to hold Vanessa there in the chokehold, as the redhaired boxer's face grew desperate, and her tapping more aggressive. Still, Shermie held tight.

"H-hey!" Rose squealed. "Let her go, right now! THIS IS UNCOUTH!"

"That f***ing bitch..." Iori cursed.

"SOMEBODY STOP HER!" Chizuru pleaded.

"Go out there and get disqualified? Be my guest!" Big joked, with a beckoning gesture.

Shermie just feigned innocence, shrugging as if she had no idea what people were fussing about. All the while, her legs continued to squeeze the light from Vanessa's eyes, the boxer rasping and wheezing as they began to roll backwards. Surely she wouldn't let Vanessa...?

...They all got their answer a second later, as Shermie, with a lyrical giggle, released the grasp... but it was too late. Vanessa was out cold, head hitting the grass upon release.

**WINNER: SHERMIE**

Shermie rolled backwards and sprang to her feet. She then did a cutesy little pirouette, striking a pose, hands on her hips, upon completion. The woman had no remorse, borderline no self-awareness of what she'd just done, even as the crowd booed and cursed her name. She just kept smiling... even as she walked away and had garbage thrown at her.

"That was a bitch move." King snarled. "Disgraceful and uncalled for."

"She deserves to be booted for that!" Yuri complained.

"I'm pissed now." Benimaru seethed. "I'm seriously f***ing pissed now. There was NO CALL FOR THAT! God, I want to fight soon, so I can f*** up somebody..."

"I'm going to break that bitch's kneecaps." Mary threatened.

The only one seemingly getting enjoyment out of this was Yamazaki. "Ha ha ha ha haaaaaa! Ahhhhh Shermie's a mean-ass bitch."

Shermie strutted away from a Stadium of haters she just produced, smiling cockily ear to ear. She walked right back to Yashiro, who was waiting with open arms to embrace her.

"Mmmmmm heeheeheehee~" Shermie purred in his ear, her finger traced the curvature of his pectorals. "So how did I do~?"

Yashiro tightened his grip on her, his hand dipping towards her hips. "I'm so hot for you right now."

Shermie accepted his advance, going so far as to place a hand on his intrusive one, and guide it towards her backside. "Did you see the looks on their faces when I put poor Vanessa to sleep? Priceless."

"That's exactly what we need." Yashiro grinned. "When the Hakkeshu win this tournament, their souls will be so crushed, they'll want to kill themselves. All of this... this whole world can be ours... just the two of us..."

"Mmmhmmhmmhhmmhhmmmmm~" Shermie giggled. "Don't get a swelled head now, Yashy baby. We still have to share with a few others."

"I don't care." Yashiro whispered. "As long as I can rule this world with you, screw the others."

"Even Chris?"

"...Well, except Chris. He's fine."

Their sensual moment was interrupted by a loud, assertive tone. "THERE YOU ARE!"

Shermie broke away from Yashiro and turned around: she was met with a steamed Rose Bernstein, hands curled into fists on her hips, while Silber flanked her from behind, arms folded.

"Miss Hostess!" Shermie waved. "Hiiiiiii~! Did you like my performance?"

"I did NOT like your performance, thank you very much!" Rose scolded. "You're lucky I don't disqualify you for that!"

Shermie's lips puffed out in a joking pout. She put a finger on her chin, bent over, and started wiggling her booty back and forth. "Awwwww was I a bad girl? I pwomise I won't do it again~"

Rose's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Y...y-you better not. Or I'll see to it you're violently extracted from this Stadium. Hmph! Come along, Mr. Silber. These people are driving me stark raving mad."

Shermie and Yashiro just watched with delight as she stomped away, taking utter satisfaction in her discord. The two troublemakers embraced once more, and their lips came together for an unhurried, chaste, celebratory kiss.

"We're going to tear this world a new one." Yashiro whispered to her.

* * *

In a Stadium wrought with turmoil, Iori Yagami paid no heed to things. At least, he TRIED not to... he admittedly felt violent anger well up at seeing Shermie finish that fight the way she did. A big piece of him wanted to storm out there and snatch Shermie up by the hair, with a grip so hard his fingers dug into her scalp. He of all people didn't care about being disqualified, since he minded so little about this whole thing to begin with. Chizuru was the one who really-

"Iori. A word please?"

...Speak of the devil. Iori's private bubble was invaded by the woman in question, a look on her face indicative that official business was underway. The kind of thing he couldn't shy away from... easily.

Thus, Iori decided to entertain her. He got up, followed her over to a secluded area, before finally stopping and demanding an explanation.

"What is it?" he grunted with no abundance of politeness.

"Things have got to change." Chizuru stressed. "The tournament can't keep going the way it is now. The people... I can sense a tremendous negative force flowing from them."

"Is it really that big a deal?" Iori shrugged.

"Yes!" Chizuru exclaimed. "Don't you get it, you dummy? This is the largest event in the WORLD right now! All the world's energy is gathering in this one focal point, and it resides in the hearts and souls of 75,000 people out there, and the millions watching on tv! If the Hakkeshu have their way, and disrupt the balance of light and dark, the seal could..."

"Well, what do you want me to do?" Iori snarked. "Tell some jokes? Do a juggling act? I can't make em damn happy and giddy."

"But we can make sure the Hakkeshu don't win this tournament. We have the skills to do it. It's our job, Iori. We have to-"

"Forget it." Iori cut her off, immediately turning his back, hands in pockets. "You want a big hero, go talk to Adelheid. This whole tournament's rigged for him to win anyway."

"Iori!" Chizuru shouted his name as he walked off. Still, he didn't stop. "IORI!"

"Will you stop nagging me?!" Iori shouted. He stopped, turned back around, and started looming back towards Chizuru twice as fast, until he was in her face. She reflexively backed up a few feet, tensing ever-slightly in his presence.

His voice was much calmer as he spoke. "Look.. you want to restore the balance? What better way than Germany's golden boy winning it all? Just let it go, Chiz. Let it GO. Everything is going the way it's supposed to. We don't have to do a damn thing. So, chill the f*** out, have some fun, and most importantly... leave me alone. I don't want to hear about any damn Hakkeshu nonsense."

Having said his piece and thoroughly shut her down, Iori pocketed his hands once more and stomped away with great haste, leaving her dejected and in no better state of mind.

"Iori..." Chizuru groaned. God, he could be stubborn. Kyo was bad enough to reign in; between the two of them, she was sure to sprout gray hairs at a young age.

A consoling hand greeted Chizuru's shoulder from behind. She turned: it was Saisyu, who greeted her with a warm smile.

"Nevermind that whelp, Chizuru." he reassured. "You have MY support. As a Kusanagi, I never forget my duty to dispel the evil Orochi's followers wreak. We'll get those bastards, mark my words."

Those illuminating words put a smile on her face, as she bowed. "Thank you, Saisyu-sama."

...She turned and looked back at Iori, watching him walk into the distance. "But I just hope Iori is right..."

**The Hakkeshu have gotten a foothold in the tournament! Will their venomous grip tighten, or will heroes rise up to bring light back to the viewing world?**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Fights. That's really all I can say. Fights. I'd like to get this back to an even number rhythm, so I'll try for three next chapter lol. That'll put us... officially halfway through Round 1!**

**Oh, and shoutout to Mignon, the first Maximum Impact character to appear in Kumite. Will more appear? Wellllllll anyone who knows ol RootBeerGuy knows I LUUUUUV guest appearances ; D**

**Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Opening Round, pt 6

The key to a balanced universe was as old as time itself: equal light, and equal darkness. Those who attempted to disrupt the scales and pervert the cosmic makeup had no right to declare themselves with piety. And yet... a cult who dedicated themselves to leading the world to darkness truly felt righteously compelled by their actions. They called it "fate" or "destiny", words that suggested the god of destruction in Orochi was bound by a celestial playbook to rise from the seal and perform his unholy task.

The beautiful thing about the world, and nature, is how it always attempted to sort itself out. A god declares an end to humanity? Humans rise up and seal him. From natural disasters, wars, economic strife, life always found a way to bounce back and maintain stability, if nothing else than to preserve a livable future.

This is what had to happen now. While the Hakkeshu bet on their negative biases and the presence of unfavorable heels to unwittingly help further their ambitions, the same could also be done for heroes. With saints like Chizuru Kagura at the helm, she too could count on basic human decency and upstanding people, purely on base nature alone, to combat the negative forces and uplift the riven souls... to restore balance, as has been done for millennia.

It was time to fight back.

* * *

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT #10: RALF JONES VS TERRY BOGARD**

"No need to let the toxic assholes get us down." Ralf proclaimed, fist brandished. "We're the best at what we do, Bogard. So let's just shut up and do it!"

The Wild Wolf tightened his glove with a smile. "You and I are some of the good ones, Ralf. We know what's it about. Let's put on a show."

**FIGHT!**

Ralf charged forward like a rolling tank, unleashing his monster right had towards the head of Terry, to end it in one decisive blow. Terry obviously was too savvy to let it end that way, and he raised his forearm high to absorb the tremendous blow. He stumbled backwards nonetheless, and Ralf pressed the action, mixing well with a body let to a mean right hook high once again. Terry blocked the massive punches, but he knew he couldn't keep playing matador to a nasty power puncher, who preferred to put people to sleep a different way than his Ikari partner.

Thus, it was time to turn the tables. Terry sensed the next advance... and caught Ralf clean on the chin with a short uppercut. The strike stumbled Ralf, as Terry himself was heralded for legendary power in his fists.

If Ralf had any inclination to press forward after that shot... a humdinger of a straight left sent his feet in the opposite direction.

"Damn, Terry caught him good there." Benimaru complimented. "Surprised Ralf's still upright."

"We all know it'd take a bunker buster to crack Ralf's noggin." King noted. "The few times I've kicked him in my career, I had to ice my shin."

Ralf was slightly disoriented, and worse, in Terry's kicking range. He foolishly tried to come forward in a straight line, and Terry made him pay: the Wild Wolf spun 180 with fluid technique, putting him on his butt with a reverse kick.

Clark, who was perfectly healthy, coached ringside. "CIRCLE HIM, YOU IDIOT! ANGLE RIGHT! RIGHT!"

Ralf shook the cobwebs and followed his partner's advice. He closed in from the right and swung on Terry with a left: Terry ducked, and Ralf went to the body with a right, but Terry blocked it and Ralf tried a wild spinning backfist in a final effort to tag the Wolf. But Terry backpedaled with the smoothest technique... and launched a swift, brutal counter.

"CRACK SHOT!" He came forward faster than the spinning chamber of a firing revolver, unleashing a somersault into a smashing heel strike, crushing Ralf's bandana-clad crown and dropping him to his knees.

"Attaboy, Terry! Piece him up!" Ryo cheered, showing his bias for a fellow KOF superstar.

Ralf was down, but he made the most of it: he was at Terry's feet. Taking a page from Clark's book, Ralf shot for a double-leg, scooping Terry up into his arms and lifting the man so high, he was draped over his back.

**SLAM!** Terry's thick body produced a substantial dust cloud upon impacting in the dirt. Ralf took advantage of his addled state and got a full mount; he was more interested in pounding than submitting.

"Get up, Terry! Up up up! Buck and jive!" Mary coached Terry in similar fashion to Clark.

"Damn, he hits hard...!" Terry cursed in between taking shots to his partially blocked face, the punches powerful enough to break through his guard. But Ralf was far too reckless; he didn't balance himself, thus Terry was able to time the next swing and throw him off. They returned to their feet...

"POWER WAVE!" Terry switched to a tried and true maneuver, planting his fist on the ground to call forth a mighty yellow stream of sliding chi.

Ralf smiled; he had the perfect counter for that one. Going airborne, he was safe from the projectile zone... and he extended his fist and dive-bombed Terry like a fighter jet.

"Damn!" Terry rolled out of the way, but was still blown into a tumble, from the way Ralf's Dynamite Punch caused a straight up explosion, like a live grenade had gone off. Ralf Jones was living artillery!

"KEEP PUSHING RALF! SUFFOCATE HIM!" Clark urged.

Right next to him, Mary sang the opposite. "FEINT! FEINT! MAKE HIM SECOND-GUESS!" It was sounding like Clark vs Mary II in the sidelines.

They were back up, and closing fast. Terry beat him, letting loose a jab that popped his nose and sent his head astray. Ralf blinked a few times, fired forward with a wild right, only to get stunned by another jab.

Terry cocked back a left hand. Ralf saw it, and ducked... and Terry smiled. Bait taken.

Terry's feint opened up a knee strike, which he brought upside Ralf's cheek just as the soldier had dipped his head. Ralf's lip split open instantly, and in moments, his mouth was pouring red. Aside from spitting blood, Ralf wasn't quite sure which way was forward, as his feet veered side to side, trying to stay up...

Terry decided to help cease that struggle. "BURN KNUCKLE!"

He shot forward, fist extended, glowing blue, a living bullet propelling into Ralf's face and sending the man down for the second time. At this point, Ralf's fortitude had to be brought into question... the man had endured the most hellish of warfare, but was Terry Bogard more dangerous than armed assailants? Undoubtedly so.

"THAT'S IT, BABY!" Mary jumped up. "FINISH HIM!"

Clark leaped up as well, to match her enthusiasm. "DESPERATION MOVE! NOW! KNOCK HIS HEAD FROM HIS SHOULDERS!"

Ralf got back up, wiping drizzling blood; Terry was closing fast. Ralf knew he had one chance... and he took it!

Terry's intuition told him it was coming. The Wild Wolf refused to be denied... if Ralf was to show off the epitome of his power, SO WOULD HE!

The ensuing struggle was a spectacular clash of opposing powers.

"GALACTICA..."

"ARE YOU..."

"PHANTOM!"

"OKAY?!"

They clashed like asteroids, producing a grandiose rumble in the Stadium, two incredibly strong forces becoming one. Everyone watching planted their butts firmly, lest they be accidentally blown backwards by the chaotic shockwave of their connecting fists.

In this showdown of raw power, neither one would back down easily... but everyone knew, in the end, only one could stand... and the victor of this test of might would be he.

The stalemate was long and enduring... but Ralf found that he simply could not match the ferocity of Terry's advancing fist. He felt his legs wobbling, the scale slowly start to tip downwards on his end... tried as he did to plant his feet, they only dragged in the dirt, producing two deep skid marks, a testament to his failure to stand his ground against the legendary Wolf's true mettle.

Terry's teeth hissed with aggression; he felt his muscles tensing, begging to unleash their fury! This was it... Ralf couldn't cut it! Time to FINISH!

"BUSTER... WOLFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!"

The second blow came, and rang true, obliterating Ralf with one final explosion of chi-fueled blunt force. Ralf Jones went flying away, so far that only the wall of the Stadium could halt his body.

**WINNER: TERRY BOGARD**

* * *

"TER-RY! TER-RY! TER-RY! TER-RY! TER-RY! TER-RY! TER-RY! TER-RY!"

Yang turned to Yin like the flip of a coin: the once-toxic crowd was now chanting Terry's name, their heads afloat on nirvana clouds having witnessed the splendor of his fighting talent. This man was their idol. Their hero. He was the true KING of King of Fighters, in their starstruck eyes.

As Terry celebrated with Joe, his brother, Mary... a group of hateful figures watched with sneers.

"The people love Bogard..." Mature snorted with disgust.

"Hero of King of Fighters, they call him." Vice seconded behind her partner. "Many credit him for bringing the tournament to mainstream appeal, after ending Billy's pathetic tenure..."

"Even these Germans idolize him, the man who struck down one of their own... how disgusting."

"Kukukukuku... maybe it'd help our cause if Bogard had a little-"

"Accident~?"

Yamazaki, who stood beside them, let out a condescending chuckle. "Oh don't flatter yourselves, DoubleCunt Twins. Bogard would run through both of you faster than it takes to put on lipstick. Trust me, I KNOW."

Mature curled her nose at him. "No need to be a dick about it, Ryuji."

"Yeah, no need to be a dick about it." Vice echoed.

Yamazaki rolled his eyes. "That's not me being a dick, that's me giving helpful advice to save your collective tits."

"Ryuji speaks the truth, much as it vexes me to say it." Yashiro defended. "We needn't worry about Bogard. His time will come, just like the rest of them. For now, you guys go prepare for your fights. We all need to win to make this thing work."

"Don't tell me what to do." Yamazaki snarled, pocketing his favorite hand and stomping away.

"Yeah, we're not your trained monkeys like those other two, YASHIRO." Mature spat. "Cmon Vice."

"Coming, Mature~"

Yashiro watched with a mixture of anxiety and disdain as they walked away. Those three... always the odd ones out. The ones he could barely, if at all, count on to cooperate. It made him appreciate Shermie and Chris that much more.

"You okay?" Shermie asked, clinging to him from behind with an affectionate hug.

Yashiro's agitated nerves were quelled by her presence. "Yeah... I just can't stand those guys. Not sure I can trust em."

"We've always had a splintered group." Shermie smiled. "But we three... we're the ones who made it happen. Never forget that."

Yashiro felt himself more at ease by her words. "Thanks Shermie... god, I don't know what I'd do without you."

A kiss on his cheek, and she broke away. "Well it's a good thing I'm here then, heeheehee. I'm gonna go grab a shower. "

* * *

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT #11: KULA DIAMOND VS HWA JAI**

Not much of a fight, admittedly: Jai was the only zealous one of the two, as Kula was far too despondent from current circumstances to have her heart in the fight. The ensuing result was, well...

Hwa Jai fired aggressive combinations, 1-2 slashing elbows, firing a low kick afterwards. He missed, and was forced to spin completely around to maintain balance, and came back around with a WILD spinning elbow.

Kula propelled her feet with ice enhancements, allowing her the mobility to skid out of the way of each strike with ease. Hwa Jai didn't quit, pressing forward with a flying knee to crack her in the chin, but Kula made herself a small target and slid underneath his leaping attack, emerging behind him as his feet touched the ground again.

Hwa Jai spun back around to face her, and met two quick jabs to the nose. They came out incredibly fast and tapped him twice in succession, with almost no delay between them.

Hwa Jai shook them off, took a deep step, and LUNGED with a front kick towards her liver; Kula rocketed forward, sliding past him, and the man struck air and stumbled forward from the massive whiff. Kula did a graceful pirouette, her foot nailing Hwa Jai in the back of the head and flooring him.

Hwa Jai was understandably upset, being an aggressive Muay Thai practitioner, who could rival Joe Higashi himself... but unable to hit the most harmless-looking girl he'd ever laid eyes on.

As if his pride hadn't felt stripped enough... he tried to get up, only to feel a weight press down on his back and plop him back down.

"Argh! Wh-what?!"

Hwa Jai couldn't see what was happening, but the rest of the viewing world could.. and they got a kick out of it. Mass laughter shook the Stadium as Kula sat atop his back, her face as desolate and static as usual, and casually sucked on a lollipop, the ultimate insult to an opponent who was actively trying to cleave her face open with elbows. Mean-spirited as it was, seeing Kula of all people do it presented a truly adorable sight to millions of fans watching.

"RRRRR! GET OFF ME!" Hwa Jai roared as he exploded up, Kula sensing his emergence and returning to her feet. He tried to catch her with a roundhouse on wakeup, but she easily rocketed to safe distance.

"NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!" Jai stomped furiously. "You're just a little girl! You're just a stupid, insignificant, weak little girl! You're not a real fighter! I'm not going to be humiliated, you hear me?! I'M NOT GOING TO BE-"

Kula, with no emotion, extended her free hand, gently blew... and a concentrated ice blast struck Jai in the face, flooring him a second time.

"Don't let your emotions get the best of you, Jai!" Kim scolded. "You're getting too worked up, like that dolt Raiden!"

Pure as Kim's intentions were, hearing himself get compared to the likes of Raiden only made Jai ANGRIER. Now he would undoubtedly fight with an even less sense of cool, if the perpetually-cool Kula didn't go ahead and put him on ice. Which... was thankfully the case for him.

"Alright little girl..." Jai hissed, fumbling around in his shorts. "Let's see how you compete against thi-?!"

But upon reaching into his trunks and pulling out his trusty bottle of power juice, his ace in the hole which had, in countless battles, given him the physical and spiritual edge to overcome adversity... two razor-sharp icicles pierced the bottle, shattering it within his grasp.

Jai's hand trembled with anguish as he watched the contents of his bottle leak from his palm, raining liquid and glass shards all over the floor, into one big dejected puddle.

"...Aw shit."

Kula shoved her lollipop into her mouth. Her eyes glowed bright red, her blue hair floating upwards as her hands raised high and came down upon the Earth with tremendous exertion. From her tiny body produced a considerable outburst of icy chi, sending a row of towering ice pillars sprouting along a straight path, carving a route straight to her shaken opponent.. upon which they reached him, and launched him into the stratosphere.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAuuuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhh...!"

Kula turned her back and walked away, once again happily sucking away on her sweet treat. Almost a minute later, Hwa Jai's body landed.

**WINNER: KULA DIAMOND**

* * *

"Kula destroyed him like he was nothing." Joe teased to Kim. "Dude, I think you might need to return those disciples to the market, haha!"

Kim, ever-quick to defend his honor, balled up a fist. "Maybe YOU need some re-education, Higashi!"

"Hahahaha! Alright, alright, chill. I was just messing. If anyone needs to set Jai straight, it's me. This makes me look bad too!"

Great a victory as it was, Kula did no favors for herself or the overlying situation by celebrating or attempting to win the crowd over. She solemnly exited the combat zone, bypassing the sidelines, to which she immediately rejoined her beloved guardians in the stands. Luckily, the the clever cameras followed her... and the viewing world was greeted to the heartwarming sight of Foxy and Diana sandwiching her between them in a doting embrace, their cheeks nuzzling against each side of her face, making a small stride in easing her grief.

"You did so well, Kula. I'm so proud of you." Diana beamed with a smile.

Kula managed a weak one... but they could tell she was willing her lips to stay curved.

"I went down in the first round last year, didn't I? Ehehe... K' was so disappointed in me."

They knew it was trouble as soon as his name was mentioned.

"Kula..." Foxy softly spoke her name.

"I wish... he could've been here to see this." Kula continued. "Even if he's far away, watching me on some television screen... he should've been here to share this moment. It doesn't feel the same."

"We're here for you." Diana tried her best to console. "Don't worry about K'. Cmon, let's us three take you out for something special!"

"Okay..."

But the guardian knew, no matter how many times she said it... their Kula would never look at them in the same light as she did that boy. That rude, edgy, insufferable boy... who'd stolen her heart.

* * *

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT #12: CHIZURU KAGURA VS MOMOKO**

"So, are we ready to do this?"

That simple query was followed by a return to her goofy, unconventional fighting stance that could only be threatening to the few who knew better.

Athena was not one. "Mignon... must we? I've got other things to worry about."

A giant, comical throbbing vein floated atop Mignon's head in a pink bubble. "You've been preaching to Mignon about the inevitability of evil and all that pastrami, but methinks you're just trying to distract from the situation in front of you. Mignon's not falling for it! Uhhhh... any more than I already have!"

"Ugh, Mignon..." Athena was starting to regret her dramatic running out of the Stadium. Right now, confronting Kensou definitely felt like the lesser of two evils. There was a certain limit to how much Mignon she could take in one day, and that quota had already been well-filled. Should she just fight her? No... gotta save strength for her match, whoever it may be. She might actually have a chance of winning now. There had to be SOMETHING to get her away from this nuisance...

...That's when it hit her. The glorious psychic connection slapped her brain like sweet sunlight from an open door. She knew who was fighting next, and she had to go be there for her. NOW.

"Ah! The kids!"

With only that exposition to go on, Athena sprinted away, fleeing the "epic confrontation" between these two rivals... and leaving Mignon astonished.

"H-hey! Do not run from Mignon! HEY! STOOOOOP!"

"Sorry Mignon!" Athena called out. "Master Chin and Kensou would never forgive me if I wasn't there to cheer them on. We'll have our fight later!"

"B-but I..."

Chance missed. Athena was too far from her voice frequency to be halted at this point. Mignon was left alone, with naught but a bellyful of utter disappointment... and she unleashed it in violent anger, assaulting the concrete ground with a silly stomping tantrum, while her fists flailed in all directions air could flow. As her rage erupted, so to did varying pink clouds of wondrously random symbols and emoticons sprout from her person.

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAGH! Don't think you're off the hook, Asamiya! MIGNON IS AN ELEPHANT! I-I mean- oh I just called myself fat... MIGNON DOESN'T MEAN SHE'S FAT! SHE JUST NEVER FORGETS!"

* * *

Back in the Stadium, the fight was already underway. The tall, proud stature of Chizuru Kagura was challenged by the bouncy, perky unpredictability that Momoko presented to any fight. She kept Chizuru ever-guessing with her modified Ginga stance, swaying her feet back and forth in a constant metronome-like dance. But Chizuru, the epitome of cool under pressure, stood firm and let her make the first move.

"Here I come, Chizuru-sama! I'll give you my best!"

Momoko came forward with a passionate wheel kick, upon whiffing which she spun around and unleashed a second one, still maintaining an awesome balance. On the third spin, she went low with a sweep, but still Chizuru successfully gauged her distance. The shorter girl was struggling to hit a woman of Chizuru's height.

Still not deterred, she dipped into a handstand and flailed her feet, bicycle-kicking Chizuru towards her midsection, but only managing to strike Chizuru's forearm as the woman extended it to block. Chizuru, deciding not to give Momoko that one for free, tried to trip her up with a low kick... but Momoko's retreat was smooth, with two rapid backflips transitioning into a smooth backwards somersault.

"You're pretty fast, Momo-chan." Chizuru smiled. "But I have a few tricks of my own."

Momoko cartwheeled forward to gain momentum, then came FLYING at Chizuru with both feet, effectively negating her height disadvantage. This one was sure to hit!

...That's when Chizuru officially sprang into action.

"Ah?!" Momoko gave a surprised shriek when her kick not only passed through Chizuru... but she was greeted to the strange feeling of Chizuru's body zooming THROUGH her, and emerging from the other end, somehow ignoring the statues of bone, flesh, and scientific laws of matter.

Naturally, the perplexed Momoko's first inclination was to spin around and lock eyes with the newly reformed Chizuru... but she failed to see that an afterimage was still remaining from the earlier shift. That translucent Chizuru image shot forward, plowing into her backside, sending Momoko stumbling forward into the waiting hand of the real Chizuru, who ping-ponged her with a strike to the chest, putting the dancer on her butt.

"Chizuru, tricky as always." King muttered, her thumb amusingly between her teeth as she spectated. Something about seeing the two-time member of her legendary Women's Team piqued her interest utterly. Maybe a small, insecure part of her felt threatened by Chizuru, who was potentially a better fighter than her, the leader.

"...You could use a nail clipper too, bb." Mary joked.

Flushed cheeks sprouted in response. "I'm just paying close attention! Go celebrate with your boytoy."

"Nah, I wanna watch Chizuru fight too. She's awesome."

"...She's not THAT special...hmph..."

Back in the combat zone, Momoko was back up, fully recovered from that hit she suffered. Despite being jarred, she took it in good spirit. "Great hit, Chizuru-sama~!"

Chizuru bowed politely in response. "Thank you, Momo-chan! Let's see you try and give it back to me, kay?"

"Kay~!"

Momoko got a leaping start and went 180, going low with a wide sweep kick that spun her body so rapidly, she was forced to keep spinning and transition into another move. She used her hands to maintain her body balance as she spun her feet like a breakdancer, attempting to go mid to Chizuru's stomach with the second kick. Chizuru's guard held up, as she parried Momoko's foot with her hand and backed away to safe distance.

The little bundle of energy kept coming. She frontflipped forward and came flying at Chizuru with a drop kick, both feet presenting equal power, and the surprised Chizuru had to bring her arms to her chest to absorb the impact of that zealous blow... and she actually stumbled back a bit.

"Wow, did you see that?!" Yuri pointed. "Little Momo-chan is giving it her all!"

"...She's never going to win this way." King shook her head with pessimism.

"K-King-san! Why do you have to be such a bummer?" Yuri whined.

"I'm just stating the facts. Look at her." King pointed.

Yuri took off her hype goggles and let logic prevail... and the truth became clear.

Momoko looked a bit winded, her mouth open as her teeny chest visibly retracted and protruded with heaving breaths. She was caught between trying to maintain her Ginga and catch her air; every so often, she looked like she wanted to lean over and put her hands on her knees.

"...She's a horrendous stylistic matchup for Chizuru." King analyzed. "Momoko's wearing herself out, throwing herself at Chiz, and our girl is letting it all play out. Capoeristas exert a staggering amount of energy. Between maintaining their tiring stance, the explosiveness of their attacks, being forced to use extra footwork to keep their bodies balanced... Chizuru could essentially win this fight without even throwing a punch."

"Wow..." Yuri's voice was calmer now, having been effectively shot down. "Poor Momo-chan."

King, realizing she was being a downer, tried to perk it back up. "Ahhhh she's doing fine! Ehehehe! She just needs an opponent that's not so damn hard to hit."

Momoko tried a leaping wheel kick towards Chizuru's head; the woman gracefully spun backwards, her shirt sleeves flowing through the air like a swan's wings in an elegant dance.

Momoko returned to her feet, spinning around to balance herself out, and she once again went low, using her hands for stability, and thrust her legs out in an attempt to trip up Chizuru.

...She hit her target. Unfortunately, they were not the legs of a solid figure, but the phantasmic leavings of an astral projection.

Momoko looked up, and the real Chizuru rained down on top of her, pinning her to the ground with a hand on her face.

"Gotcha again~" the older woman winked.

Momoko struggled helplessly under her weight. "Ungh! Unngh! You're too much for me, Chizuru-sama!"

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'll let you up and you can try again." Chizuru taunted, a hint of cheekiness in her tone. Being a good sportsman and understandably trying to drag out this fight for the enjoyment of the crowd, Chizuru made good on her word, and removed herself from her downed opponent.

Momoko did a sweet backwards roll, then sprang up to her feet, but not before sticking the landing on an awesome windmill. But upon returning to her feet... the fatigue spread out evenly across her body. Her legs rocked with less fluidity, her arms swayed more sluggish. It was harder to maintain her Ginga.

"Huff...huff... getting kinda pooped... agh, I just can't hit Chizuru-sama... ohh Athena-nee would be so disappointed..."

It was looking hopeless for Momoko, and she knew it. Chizuru stood there, so tall, so proud, so confident. She was amazing... Momoko only wished she could grow up to be so strong and beautiful. Well, nothing else to do... but throw in the towel...

That's when she heard her voice.

"MO-MO-CHAN! MO-MO-CHAN! MO-MO-CHAN! MO-MO-CHAN!"

"Huh?" she looked up from her defeated state and peered into the sidelines... ah! There she was!

"H-hahh...?!"

Athena was on her feet, a huge smile on her face, her fist proudly pumping in the air, as she kept chanting. "MO-MO-CHAN! MO-MO-CHAN! MO-MO-CHAN! MO-MO-CHAN!"

The idol looked down at Kensou... who was sitting there, hand in his cheek, still sulking. With an annoyed grunt, she snatched him up and allowed him to lean on her.

"Cmon Kensou, cheer for her!"

"B-but I... how can I when I feel so..." Kensou sighed.

"I feel like crap too!" Athena urged. "But I'm putting it aside for something important! Now cmon! Momo-chan needs our support!"

"I-I'll try..."

"DO IT!"

"Agh! Uhhh... Mo-Mo-Chan... Mo-Mo-Chan...! MO-MO-CHAN!"

...Her big brother and sister figures, cheering her name? The two people she loved, respected, idolized... they were here. They were her strength, her foundation, her everything she aspired for! Momoko felt herself welling with newfound energy... she felt such power, her skin tingled! Every time her name passed their galvanized lungs, it was like sending a jolt of energy into her bloodstream. They were feeding her!

Momoko tightened her bandana, and shot Chizuru a determined look. "Alright, Chizuru-sama! I'm about to show you what makes me a Psycho Soldier! I learned this move from Athena-nee, my hero and role model! She taught me to manifest all my Psycho Power into one gathering, and unleash it all at once! READY?!"

Chizuru wasn't sure what to expect: Momoko had only been in one tournament, in which she herself wasn't present. Whatever special power Momoko had, she was about to unleash...!

It certainly looked impressive: the entirety of Momoko's body glowed with a pink hue, the whites of her eyes replaced by a sparkle, her pupils pouring out energy. A gargantuan pillar of pink engulfed her... and then swallowed into her palms all at once like a snuffed out flame.

"READY? SPECIAL PSYCHO POWER... ESPER~!"

Momoko thrust her hands forward... and let loose a cannon blast of Psycho Power, focused into a wide pulsing beam of destruction, determined to demolish anything in its line of fire. The beam blazed forward, tearing through Chizuru and swallowing the woman within its exuberant light.

King, Mary, and Yuri were on their feet.

"Whoa."

"Holy."

"Shiitake."

Rose was upright in her booth as well. "Oh my god! She just roasted Madame Kagura!"

Everyone in the Stadium sucked air with a collective gasp of suspense. Their eyes were all focused on the impact point, where Chizuru once stood. There was nothing there... as if the woman was vaporized, removed from existence. That couldn't be! Momoko should have known better! Surely she didn't launch an attack that would wipe somebody from the face of the Earth...?!

...Momoko didn't seem to register this at the moment. She was too high on herself from the mere fact she blasted Chizuru in the first place. She looked at her own fingertips, at the power she just produced... how they tingled! She... she did it! Athena-nee taught her to believe in her Psycho Power, and she was able to manifest it into an awesome attack!

...A tap on her shoulder from behind, and reality came back.

"Eh?"

She turned around, and Chizuru gently shoved her with one hand. Momoko, her body stricken with exhaustion, was helpless to stay upright, and she fell over like a domino in front of an air conditioner.

**WINNER: CHIZURU KAGURA**

* * *

"...Well, that was anticlimactic." Yuri frowned.

"Told you not to get your hopes up." King shook.

"You're just a veritable spring of positivity, babe." Mary jabbed with a smile.

Momoko took it all in, as she laid there: her body shutdown, the sting of defeat... but also the joy of knowing she gave it her all. At least Athena, Kensou, Chin were there to root for her. She got to have her moment in the limelight, just as she did that one year by Athena and Kensou's side. It was a glorious moment... and that alone far outshined this defeat.

"Here. Let me help you up." Chizuru politely offered, taking Momoko by the arms and lifting her easily, returning her to her feet.

...With a huge smile, Momoko ambushed Chizuru, tackling the woman and hugging her neck. "CHIZURU-SAMAAAAAAAA! Thank you for the awesome fight! You were great~!"

Chizuru laughed heartily, wrapping her arms around Momoko to keep the petite girl fastened around her. "Hahahahaha! You were great too, Momoko. That last attack was really something special. You've got such power!"

Momoko picked her head up from Chizuru's chest, looking into her eyes. "You think I'll ever be as tall and powerful as you one day~?"

"Of course you will, Momo-chan. But you don't want to be like me, hahaha... try and be like Athena instead."

"Kay! Hee hee hee!"

Chizuru gently set Momoko down on her feet, and the dancer immediately sprinted to the sidelines, to have her reunion with her old Psycho Soldiers team. Athena rose to her feet to meet her, while Kensou chose to sit down because of his leg.

"YOU GUYS!" Momoko squealed, burying herself in Athena's torso. "I had so much fun!"

"You looked great out there, Momo-chan." Athena smiled wide, stroking her hair. "I'm proud of you! RIGHT... KENSOU?"

Kensou sweat a bit. "Uh, ah, y-yeah! You uh... you were really great, Momo-chan. Agh, my leg hurts..."

* * *

**MEANWHILE, IN THE LOCKER ROOMS...**

"That was a pretty bad loss you took. How's it feel to be a big, fat loser?"

Hwa Jai angrily picked himself up, spinning around to defiantly meet the voice. "I'M NOT A LOSER! And I'll clobber anyone who calls me one."

The shadowy figure stayed obscured in darkness... but his teeth shone wide, glistening almost as brightly as the natural sheen of his bald head.

"Hey, it's okay to show humility. I've been a loser too. The first step is to come to grips with it."

Hwa Jai folded his arms. "First... step?"

The grin grew wider. "Yesssss... and only when you accept your losses can you get stronger and turn them into wins. A little opportunity doesn't hurt, either."

"...I'm listening?"

"How would you like to be a winner again?"

"Sure. What do I have to do?"

"...Join me. There's an open seat just for you in Big's Burly Badasses."

**Whew... boy I struggled with this one. A few things:**

**I wish I'd put this chapter out earlier to celebrate Terry's arrival in Smash, since our boy had a good victory here. But you'll forgive me for being just SLIGHTLY late to the party ; )**

**I had to throw a "bb" in there just for illy. A little shoutout to the architect of the complex Kingverse ; )**

**NEXT CHAPTER: I'm going to offend you all greatly. We're officially halfway through Round 1!**


	12. Chapter 12: Opening Round, pt 7

**Before we even start this mess of a chapter, I want to apologize for several reasons. One, for taking so long. Two, for having to change plans, because this chapter just did NOT go the way I wanted it to. And third... I want to apologize if the quality of this chapter seems lower compared to others. It was just a rough chapter. I'll have to "offend you all" next chapter instead lol. Sorry!**

Midway point... a good time for taking inventory. 48 complex or otherwise utterly simple souls, now 36, and the battles were only to be more brutal from this point onwards. Eliminated or not, their stories were far from yet told, as the epic of this long-running legacy had trodden but a few pages, though it felt like an eternity of emotional tension had transpired.

A group of six, longing to bring about the destruction of mankind. A splintered band of good souls, still blinded by ignorance. A fallen Kingpin, making his own schemes to rekindle his dark influence. A boy who betrayed the trust of his partner. The spawn of once evil, looking to carve his own identity, and a grudge-driven elder who threatens him. Old Wolves still sharpening fresh fangs. A long-respected culture still being fought to maintain prominence. Lost souls, seeking to find. The blind, looking to see.

What bound them all together was a thick layer of millenia-old blood; the fate of combatants to become one, and let their destinies play out in unison, as their fists created new pages and birthed new climaxes, until the cycle reset once more.

What more can be said? The story continues.

* * *

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT #13: BAO VS SAISYU KUSANAGI**

At this point, the most logical assumption was that Momoko and Bao, the adorable Psycho Juniors... drew the appropriately short straws.

Momoko, great a time as she had, was no match for the magnificence and elegance of Chizuru Kagura. And now Bao, her partner in cute, was forced to face a man who was feared and respected by Kyo Kusanagi himself... the man whose genes spawned the aforementioned King of Fighters champion.

To say Bao was intimidated was an understatement: the small guy was quaking where he stood, before the fearsome stature of Saisyu Kusanagi, who stood there with his arms folded, one hand slid upwards to grasp his stubbled chin.

"Hate to rain on your parade, little one," Saisyu spoke to the boy. "But I'm a man on a mission. I can't lose here."

As for Bao... he was having a very "Kensou" moment. He abruptly turned his back to Saisyu, in which he proceeded to remove the dough-shaped hat from his head... and bury his face in it.

"AHHHHH GEEEEEEZ... of all the luck. Momo-chan got sweet, lovable Chizuru as her opponent, and I got Mr. Gruffy Mc... GruffBeard! Geez. Geez geez geez. GEE WILLIKERS!"

Saisyu tilted his head, curiously fascinated by the outburst, but he remained silent. Finally, Bao turned back around... and the boy had on this utterly adorable mean-mug.

"GRRRRR. I got news for you too, Pops-sama! I'm on a mission too; to win, impress my Athena-nee and Kensou-nii, and have a good time! SO PUT EM UP!"

Saisyu stared blankly at him, his hand slowly trailing down his brown stubble... and then he tilted his head back with a good-natured laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha! Ah, kid... you belong here more than I do."

**FIGHT!**

The fight started... but naturally, Bao wasn't sure how to even approach the aggressive stance of Saisyu, who stood with his feet firmly spread, one hand balled in a fist, the other straightened out... and his BREATHING. Good lord, it was terrifying... his breaths were so intense, his hands would shake with every exhale. Saisyu had mastered the art of breathing, for maximum cardio and energy... or maybe he was just a heavy smoker? Nah.

As Bao stood there rather timid, the Psycho Team had gathered back on the bench in support of him.

"Does Bao-chan have any chance of winning this?" Momoko asked to her older sister figure.

Athena gave a warm smile, gently ruffling her hair. "Everyone has a chance to win, Momo-chan. You just have to believe in yours-"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Kensou lamented. "That is Saisyu Freaking Kusanagi! The man probably has spanked Kyo's ass before! Literally! He could turn the four of us into ash trays-"

**CONK!**

"Shut up, Kensou."

"...Sorry." Kensou grumbled, rubbing the fresh knot on his dome.

Meanwhile, in the ring, things were finally underway... kinda. Bao was running through every possible scenario in which he could maybe win... the first step was obviously to try and swing on him.

"All right... hoohf, hoohf, hoohf... here I go!"

Bao charged at Saisyu and threw a solid straight right, before fluidly spinning around with a left backfist; both strikes could only reach the man's midsection, but it mattered little, as Saisyu's hand movements parried the strikes easily.

Bao went airborne for the third strike, spinning around to gain momentum and unleash a leaping kick that managed to reach his head, but failed to impact, as Kusanagi brought his forearm up as a shield. Saiysu gave a sharp push backwards against his foot, but the agile Bao somersaulted in mid-air and stuck the landing.

"You're fast." Saisyu complimented.

"Thanks~!" Bao accepted, before leaping towards Saisyu with another kick, upon which the older man crossed his forearms like an X and easily took the full brunt. The man's feet didn't budge.

Saisyu responded, swinging downwards with a swift openhanded chop; Bao easily barrel rolled out of the way and tried to come upside Saiysu's head with a double-handed slap, but Saisyu was wise to keep a free arm close to his body, and he blocked Bao's offense once more.

...Deciding to play to his strengths, Bao focused low. He twisted and fired a clipping low kick; Saisyu presented his foot and snared Bao's kick mid-flight, stumbling the boy. Bao regained himself, and went a little higher, to the shin; Saisyu once again stuck his foot out, and poor Bao's tiny kick was stopped stiff.

...Screw it. Bao tried to kick him in the groin.

Saisyu got a LITTLE uptight about that particular one, as he valued his precious Kusanagi jewels. His movements looked the slightest bit sloppy as he recoiled, and quickly extended an open hand to catch Bao's foot before it arrived. Luckily he succeeded, and Bao was left hopping on one foot, the other one snagged in Saisyu's grasp. With an annoyed grunt, Saisyu flicked his foot away, putting the young boy on his backside.

Bao got back up, straightening his hat. Okay... so obviously going hand-to-hand wouldn't work. Time to kick it up a notch...

"Alright, ready for level 2? I'm gonna show you some neat tricks now!" Bao declared, cracking his little knuckles.

...That little challenge earned a presentation of Saisyu's pearly whites. He lifted his hands, brought them close together... and the Kusanagi flame blazed between his palms.

"Entertain me then, boy."

On the sidelines, Chizuru stood with arms folded, eyes intently watching. "Oh take it easy on him, Saisyu-sama..."

Bao unleashed his hand, glowing with blue energy. "Ready? PSYCHO BALL!"

A smaller, baseball-sized version of Athena's patented move traveled towards Saisyu, the speed increased thanks to its portable form.

"Not a chance!" Saisyu boomed as he swung his flaming hand, smacking the projectile to oblivion like it was a tetherball. There was no trace remaining.

Bao wasn't discouraged; he took it more as a challenge. Bigger... he needed a bigger one...

"Psycho BALLLLLLLLL!"

Bao put more spirit into this one, producing an impressive globe-sized one, which he was able to hold in his hand. As for how to deliver it to his opponent? He had an idea.

Bao amusingly dribbled his Psycho Ball on the soft ground, the spherical projectile afforded more freedom of mobility in grass and dirt than a conventional sports ball. He got a good dribble going, gaining speed and power... and he reared back and KICKED it towards Saisyu at high speed. He'd had plenty of kickball games with his Psycho family to have a nice, powerful punt.

That one actually raised Saisyu's eyes a bit. "Impressive!" he shouted as he quickly created a flame barrier to protect his face from the fast-moving ball. The projectile impacted, and then vaporized, once again not powerful enough to overcome Saisyu's fire.

But as Saisyu put his hands back down... he was treated to a surprise. A SECOND ball was coming, this one far faster and far more solid.

"Wha- arrrrgh...!" Saisyu realized too late what it was, as the charging ball known as Bao, his body engulfed in his own Psycho Power, plowed into the older man's chest and sent him stumbling backwards several footsteps.

Athena and Momoko were off the bench.

"Did you see that?!" Momoko squealed. "Bao-chan landed a hit on Saisyu!"

"He sure did!" Athena seconded, her eyes wide.

"Wow... he did better than I ever expected him to-"

**CONK!**

"Alright, alright! Sheesh, you're gonna make me sprout an antenna."

In the ring, Saisyu was gently rubbing his chest, having regained himself from that surprise hit. Through it all, the man did not curse or scowl at his enemy... he instead smiled, acknowledging the fairness of the hit.

"You got me pretty good there, ha ha ha! I haven't been hit like that since my boy saved me from brainwashing!" Saisyu chuckled.

Bao smiled wide, his fighting stance carrying new confidence. "I wasn't around for that, dude! Now then... are you ready to taste defeat?!"

Saisyu smiled wider in response. "I'm eager to see what you do next!"

For this next attack, Bao put on his most serious face; a sign of something tremendous to come. Saisyu grew slightly concerned, tensing as he returned to stance...

Everyone in the audience leaned in as Bao reached atop his head, grabbed his ridiculous hat... and threw it aside. For Bao, he knew there was only one ace in the hole, one chance at winning this... he couldn't match Saisyu's fists, he couldn't match his chi... so he had to just unleash it all and lay it on the line.

"ALRIGHT! Time to show you what I've REALLY got! Athena and Kensou-nii have always told me I've got hidden potential, I just have to awaken it. Well here's some breaking news for you... human beings are known to rise to an occasion when it calls for it! What better occasion than here, the awesomest King of Fighters tourney ever?!"

Saisyu's face grew more serious. "What is he...?"

Bao took one step forward, looked at the sky, brought his fists to his sides... and he howled to the clouds above.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaah... PSYCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Saisyu was blinded by a spectacular blue light, engulfing Bao completely and shooting upwards into the sky with its brilliance. "This kid!"

Athena and Momoko were knocked back onto their backsides from the awesome resonation of his Psycho energy, coinciding with their own. "WOWEE!"

Bao could be faintly seen within the blue aura, his eye sockets bleeding light, every hair follicle standing up his very mouth spouting energy from his great bellow.

In the sidelines, the Psycho Team were all feeling it.

"Agh... wh-what's happening, Athena-nee?!"

"It's... Bao's unleashing some kind of... great energy!"

"It's pretty amazing, right Kensou-nii?"

"...Kensou? Uh... Kensou?"

The two of them looked over; Kensou was no longer upright and intently watching, but slumped over in a sudden, onset state.

"I... I feel weak..."

In the audience, even the usually-composed Chin Gentsai was eyes wide, the precious wine from his jug dribbling down his lips in disbelief.

"Incredible... I should have known there was more to...!"

In the combat zone, Bao's power at reached its apex, upon Kensou's slip into unconsciousness. He didn't notice; he was too overcome by energy and his combative instinct compelled him to only look forward... and attack.

"THIS IS IT! SUPER...SPECIAL...ULTRA...PSYCHO BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!"

The enormity of it surpassed both Bao, Saisyu, even a man of Krauser's size. All three of them put together still couldn't match its mass. This humongous sphere of energy, originating from Bao's tiny body, traveled towards Saisyu, sure to demolish him upon impact.

Saisyu was visibly shaken; he hadn't prepared for this! This boy had pulled the ace to trump all aces... he had no choice...

"Hope this doesn't hurt you, kid!" Saisyu boomed as his palms grew hot. "BUT I'M NOT LOSING HERE!"

Instead of retreat, Saisyu ADVANCED... his body awash with a freshly ignited flame, so hot his eyes grew amber, embers spewing from every orifice. He brought his hands together, as he gathered his energy, to unleash one deadly strike... and he unleashed all at once!

"OROCHINAGI! DORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Saisyu met power with power, whipping his arms out as the ferocious Kusanagi Serpent Wave burned against the Psycho Power, two exponential field of energy colliding!

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The explosion was breathtaking, the smokescreen anxiety-inducing. Nobody knew who was upright, facedown, floating in Heaven, buried in the Earth's core... all they could do was wait until it cleared...

"Is he okay?" Athena squealed.

"W-well... he's snoozing." Momoko replied.

"I was talking about Bao-chan."

"Oh. Well, I sure hope so! That explosion was HUUUUUUGE...!"

Thankfully, the smoke finally did clear: the results were to be expected, disappointing to the ones who were hoping for a crazy outcome, satisfying to those who didn't want logic (and their easy bets) to be defied.

Saisyu was standing firm, no worse for wear, though he did have a bit of a pant going on. Bao, on the other hand, was absolutely tuckered out: he was slumped onto his knees, his hands drooping by his sides, body rising and falling with exhausted breaths. He had nothing left.

**WINNER: SAISYU KUSANAGI**

* * *

"Hufff.. huff... hufff... can't... get up... hufffffff..."

Saisyu dusted himself off, straightened his clothes, smoothed out his facial hair, before finally approaching his fallen opponent. When at last the big man hovered over him, there were no taunting words, no shameful boasting of victory... he merely grabbed the boy's arm and helped him back up.

"Hufff... huff... I blew it..." Bao mumbled between pants. "I gave it... my all... and I blew it... huffff..."

"Sorry, kiddo." Saisyu comforted him in his own gruff way. "You got the skills, technique, heart, but you just don't have the developmental advantages to deal with a guy like me. You're too little. Got no meat on your bones. Age too tender."

"So what you're saying is... I'm a little kid?" Bao pouted.

Saisyu grinned. "Yup."

"Aww nuts."

On that depressing note, Bao could do nothing else but slump away... Saisyu was rather remorseful upon seeing this, the poor boy looking utterly stomped and disappointed with himself. Thus, the older man salvaged the situation.

"Hey, kid!"

Bao slowly turned back around; his eyes brightened when Saisyu picked the boy's hat off the ground and gently placed it back on his head.

"Give it another five years or so." Saisyu smiled. "You'll be champ for sure."

The boy's cheeks grew flushed with awe... to hear such a heralded fighter tell him that?! How could this possibly be a defeat? No... he was looking at it all wrong! Everything's clearer now! He didn't just lose... if he lost, he wouldn't feel like a soaring dragon right now! This was a VICTORY!

"Th...th... THANK YOU, MR. SAISYU!" Bao squeaked with joy. The young kid ran excitedly back to Athena and friends, laughing all the way, feeling 100% better about himself.

As Saisyu watched the boy scamper away, chuckling softly, Chizuru quietly made her way to his side. He didn't notice her presence until a soft hand touched his shoulder.

"You fought well, Saisyu-sama." she complimented.

"Thanks." Saisyu smirked. "You weren't so bad yourself."

"I'm just glad you didn't hurt the kid." Chizuru awkwardly joked.

"What, did you think I would?!" Saisyu playfully jabbed at her. The two stopped for a moment to watch Bao, full of pep, returning to the embrace of Athena and Momoko... and the man had a moment of sentiment. "Ahh... I remember when Kyo was that young."

"You'll have to tell me some stories sometime." Chizuru snickered.

"Oh I have a million of em. In fact, one time, when Kyo was just three years old..."

* * *

Back on the sidelines, the glow of Bao's fight finally dimmed back to normal, and the three found themselves focused on the current predicament.

"So, uh... Kensou-nii just fell over?" Bao questioned.

"Yeah... right after you unleashed that awesome Psycho Ball." Athena explained. "I'm thinking maybe you..."

"...Siphoned energy off him again?" Bao groaned. "Ugggggh! Why does this keep happening to us? It's so annoying! First I take the Dragon Spirit from Kensou-nii, and now this...!"

Athena quickly silenced that with a hand on his shoulder. "Please, Bao... don't put that on you, okay? It's not your fault."

"Sniffle... okay..." the boy tried to maintain a straight face, but was fighting sniffles.

"In any case, we should probably think about getting Kensou-nii to the hospital." Momoko wisely spoke up. "I know he wanted to stick around for your fight, but his leg needs proper treatment."

"You're correct, Momo-chan." Athena replied. "But I don't have time to take him, not with my fight coming up any moment. And you two can't carry him..."

"WHY ARE YOU KEEPING MIGNON WAITING?!"

Great...just when she was starting to remember the peace and tranquility of that voice's absence. With annoyed eyes, Athena turned around and was nearly smothered by pink as her persistent rival locked foreheads with her.

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to stall in here until your fight, that way Mignon can't challenge you for your entry card!" Mignon accused. The pink-haired girl then took a moment to break away and smile, pleased with herself and her astute conclusion.

"Mignon's too smart to fall for it~!" she bragged. "So now... it's time for us to rumble! We'll go right here, right now, in the Stadium! Mignon won't hold anything ba-"

"Can you take Kensou to the hospital?"

"...WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- ah, Mignon spit a little."

The three of them were treated to the amusing and kinda disgusting sight of Mignon trying to pinch off a string of drool, from where her explosive reaction had triggered spittle as well as an outburst of floating question and exclamation marks, some flying so far Bao had to duck to avoid getting hit by one.

After regaining herself, Mignon pointed with ferocity. "Have you FORGOTTEN that Mignon is your sworn enemy? It's like you're in a different world or something, Asamiya! You just keep on with this and that and, and, and the other! You're not taking Mignon seriously and I'M SICK OF IT! SICK SICK SICK SICK SICK!"

Great... another stomping tantrum. She was flailing her fists, pounding her feet, kicking up multicolored dust clouds that made them cough. No... Mignon wasn't the one who was "sick". The purple haired girl had felt that way long before.

"ALRIGHT!" Athena shouted. "I'll make you a deal... you take the kids and help get Kensou to the hospital, and I will fight you."

Upon hearing that, she ceased her tantrum and straightened up. "R-really? You'll fight Mignon?!"

"Yes."

"But wait a minute... how do I know you won't fight while I'm g-"

"The longer you spend sitting here, you're wasting time! HURRY!"

"A-ahhh! You're right! Mignon is going now!"

Mignon turned to the kids. "Alright sprouts! Both of you grab a foot! We're dragging this doofus to a cab!"

Bao and Momoko were... understandably reluctant. They hadn't had much interaction with Mignon, and only knew her as a temporary intruder in Athena's personal life. Now, to have to follow her...?

They both turned to Athena, who nodded with consent. "Go on, you guys."

Bao was the first to oblige, as he felt personally responsible for Kensou's plight. "Cmon, Momo-chan! Kensou-nii would do the same for us!"

Momoko shook out of her confusion and followed suit. "Right! We'll follow the pink witch!"

..That triggered another explosive response. "Ah, I-I-I I AM NOT A WITCH! Mignon is a White Wizard! MIGNON THE WHITE!"

"...Doesn't have a good ring to it."

"MARCH!"

* * *

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT #14: KASUMI TODOH VS KING**

As many women had comprised the Women's Team over the years, it was no surprise that, once again, two of them were selected to stand on opposing sides of each other. In this awkward instance, the long-heralded leader figure of the Women's Team was facing off against a one-time member... who just so happened to be the sworn rival of her main squeeze.

This left Chizuru and Yuri in a strange place: who did they root for? Yuri didn't want to show bias, but King was like a sister to her, and, well... Kasumi had it out for her brother. Chizuru was a neutral party in this altogether, bearing no unusual circumstances towards either of them.

Thus, the only acceptable outcome was that no matter who wins, everyone would be happy. In the end, that mattered most. That being said, though... Kasumi was young and cute, and King was known to be a bitch at times. Perhaps that tipped the scales a LITTLE.

In the locker rooms, both King and Yuri were present, as Yuri's fight was coming up soon as well. This allowed the two a final moment to be together, before they could potentially see the other in the hospital next.

"Do you know who your opponent is?" King asked.

Yuri shook her head. "No... I wasn't paying attention to who got up when I did. How about you?"

"Yeah... I saw Todoh when she got her notice. Same time as me."

"Todoh eh? She uh... she's pretty fired up." Yuri giggled nervously.

"Well, I'm _me_." King winked. "I like Todoh and all, but I'm about to epically ruin her day."

Yuri always got a laugh out of King's depraved humor. "Heeheeheehee! Take it easy, Kingy! Remember, she's one of us."

"Ah, you wouldn't mind if I whooped her. Be nice to have one less target on your backs for a while~" King continued to poke fun with a grin.

"T-Todoh doesn't REALLY...eheheheeee!"

"Ah, just can it and gimme a hug."

The two longtime friends, former teammates, pioneers of the Women's Team, validated their eternal bond just as well as they always did: with a tight, warm, solidifying embrace, an accumulation of the years and years these two had spent together, the highs and lows, the drama, and the peacetime. Through it all, nothing would ever break what these two had.

"Love you, Kingy." Yuri mumbled into her chest.

"You're my girl, Yuri." King stroked her brown hair. "Root for me out there, and I'll see you on the other side."

"Let's kick ass and look sexy." Yuri winked as they broke away.

King smiled as she made her way to the exit. "24/7."

* * *

At last, the moment of truth had come. King walked out to a relative mix of cheers and boos, and the woman found herself starting to contemplate whether they were favoring Kasumi over her or not. Not that it really mattered... personal bias didn't enhance someone's fighting ability. And thus, King addressed the haters and supporters as well as she always did: blowing a kiss to one half of the Stadium, and flipping off the other.

When at last she arrived in the ring, Kasumi was already present: the girl was humbly knelt on one knee, eyes closed, perhaps in a silent prayer. When she heard King arrive, she did not yet get up; a few more moments passed before she opened her eyes, rose to her feet... and made sure her headband was fastened tight.

"Long time no see, Todoh." King greeted with a wave. "How you been? Stalking my dude lately?"

Kasumi did not reciprocate the playful banter, instead getting into stance with a serious face. "King-sama... it's an honor to face you. This will be another great test for me. I already defeated a Kyokugen master to get here, and now I'm going to defeat you... the woman who inspires young girls and ladies all over the globe. The woman I look up to. The woman who made us all what we are now."

King felt a slight blush coming on. "Awwwww I didn't do much... I've just been around a few blocks, haha. Anyways, thanks for saying that, but I still have to beat you for trying to go all Predator on my man. Ryo's all mine, and I'm not sharing him~"

Kasumi shook her head. "This isn't just about Ryo anymore, King-sama! I... I have other reasons... but I'll let my fists do the talking, and I suggest you do the same. I'm NOT going to lose here! I whooped Butt to get here, and I can beat you too!"

"Hey, I slayed plenty of ass to get here too."

"No, I mean I LITERALLY... oh nevermind."

**FIGHT!**

King came out aggressive, launching a ballista of a roundhouse, that crashed into Kasumi's shoulder and sent her stumbling back... the blue haired girl used her momentum to slingshot back forward and throw a kick of her own, aiming her tabi-clad foot into King's chest, but getting partially blocked by the blonde's forearm. King fired back with another kick, going mid and drilling into the side of Kasumi's hip. The bluenette winced... King could see her body contort as the blow struck, literally bending at an obtuse angle... that one must have really hurt.

Kasumi didn't go down, though. She came back forward firing a front kick towards the midsection, but King lifted her shin up to check it, and the attack was blocked. Taking advantage of the recoil, King rolled with the attack, leaped up, and came around with a massive spinning roundhouse, crashing into Kasumi's cheek and dropping the blue-haired girl for the first time already.

"Kasumi can't play kicks with King. That's like standing on an open road with a schoolbus." Ryo noted.

"Todoh's behaving a... little weird... don't you think, man?" Robert pondered.

"Yeah... something's off about her."

Kasumi recovered from the hit, finally back up, and slapped her cheeks a few times. She needed that... to get hit one time. It woke her up. Brought her into reality.

"Wanna rethink your plan, sugar?" King winked.

Kasumi tugged at her headband. "It's not nearly over, King-sama!"

King returned to her traditional Thai stance, and Kasumi slowly approached with her openhanded style. In this scenario, King had the superior range, as Kasumi was just far away enough into her kicking territory...

...King recognized this, and gave her a leg kick for her troubles.

"Nngh!" Kasumi's left knee buckled, when King's shinbone collided with it. She nearly fell down, but managed to spring back up at the last second.

Joe was pleased with that one. "Hooooooo dayum! Did you see that sexy kick? That was alllll me, baby."

Andy let out an unamused puff. "What are you talking about, Joe?"

"Did I tell you? King came to Thailand over the summer, just to train with me. Said she needed to brush up on the fundamentals. Yeeeeep, judging from the looks of her, I'd say my tutelage was the best thing to ever happen to her. Yeeep yep yep!"

"...Get your head out of your ass." Gato jabbed, a rare moment of animation for the still guy.

In the ring, King was still giving Kasumi punishing kicks. Another one struck low, on that same knee, and King brought her weapon back only a second before bringing it heel-first to the stomach of Kasumi, for a THIRD unanswered kick. At this range, King was, well... queen.

"What are you doing, dummy!" Malin boomed from the sidelines. "Cross the border and get in her ass!"

Hearing Malin's surprising support gave Kasumi a slight confidence boost... she was right. Kasumi was too timid. Had to get in... had to pressure!

Kasumi timed the next kick, bounced it off her forearm, and rushed forward! This time she put King on the defense, throwing several knifehand strikes in combination, forcing King to turtle up, backing her away far enough that Kasumi was able to blast her midsection with a parting kick.

That one got King riled up... and her next level came out.

"TRIPLE STRIKE!"

King showed off the true extent of her kicking mastery, as well as an impressive display of agility, as she unleashed an evolved form of her patented Venom Strike: she kicked low, launching the first one, using that momentum to swing around with a reverse kick, that launched the second one, and finally... leaping high and throwing a wide left that launched the third one.

Three fireballs, blazing pink, charged at Kasumi from all levels of height... but the blue haired girl merely closed her eyes.

"Huh?!"

Little did King know, Kasumi was ever-ready. Taking a Kendo stance, Kasumi lunged and threw an upwards swing, manifesting her chi and slicing the low fireball. She took a second lunge; this time she swing horizontally, and the mid fireball too was vaporized.

Finally, the coup de grace... she took one last lunge, delivering a mighty kiai, and threw a picture-perfect overhead swing, powerful enough that a real samurai could have bisected a tree with it.

Not only did the third fireball get obliterated... Kasumi's chi spanned far enough that it actually caught King in its path. The audience could tell when it happened, as King let out a yelp, followed by a sharp ripping noise, as pieces of white long-sleeved shirt fluttered into the breeze, and the blonde woman went down.

"Dang! She caught King!" Li Xiangfei bellowed.

"I hope she's not bleeding..." Hotaru meekly added.

"Ha! You projectile-spamming idiots just got some Kasumi 101." Malin mocked. "My girl's been training her butt off, making sure she can destroy any fireball of any shape, size and quantity that comes towards her. If King tries that again, she's f***ed."

When King arose, she had to do a quick... check. Her favorite white shirt was indeed ruined, split right down the middle, but thankfully it didn't go all the way through the bottom. There was no blood, which was also a good thing... and most importantly, her bra was still intact. Thank god she wore her extra-durable underwire one.

"Ghgh... that was... impressive." King grunted, clutching her midsection. "But did you have to go and ruin my top?"

Kasumi bowed respectfully. "Forgive me, King-sama, that was not my intention. However... now you know your fireballs won't work on me. I've mastered my Kendo for this purpose."

King's lips curled into an aggressive grin. "So it seems. But don't go marking a tally on your blackboard just yet, girlfriend. You may have nullified a big part of my game, but that's not ALL I am."

King illustrated her point, with a rhythmic slapping of her joints. "Hands, feet, elbows, knees. Count em, baby. It's called Art of the Eight Limbs, bitch. I got eight different ways to drop you."

Kasumi nodded, returning to her combat stance. "Very well then. If you present your limbs to me... they will be severed."

**I don't know HOW this managed to happen in both Kumite and now the sequel, but I'm cutting a fight involving King off midway LOL. Seriously, it was totally unplanned this time! I just had to get this thing out already, because it's been two weeks!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: I don't know how else to say this... SHIT GOES DOWN. Plus, a very big reveal happening as well. Hopefully, this next chapter will make up for all the frustrations of this chapter, that you as well as I probably felt. Welp, until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Opening Round, pt 8

"I can't stand them, Vice."

"That's no breaking news to me, Mature."

"He only cares about his stupid little posse. He doesn't want us here. And he expects us to help him bring back that son of a..."

"It doesn't matter. They're of no consequence to us, Mature. We're the ones that are going to make this happen."

"Fufufufu... no room in our world for annoying little pissants. We're going to have a lot of free space~"

"Kukukuku... our world... the way it should be. No more macho oafs and ideological buffoons to slap us around."

A smile shared between them, Mature slowly approached her partner... she lifted her own hand and extended it, palm out, five fingers protruded.

"Death and Damnation."

Vice returned the favor, raising her own hand as well. "Life and Salvation."

Their hands pressed together... and became one.

* * *

Back in the ring, the action hadn't slowed a crumb as the women stepped in the pocket and traded strong. Kasumi drilled her body with a mid palm, following up high to the side of her ear; King took the body hit, but protected her head and swiftly countered with a crushing body kick. Kasumi felt it flush; the younger girl was already backing away...

King pressed forward; she showed off her textbook combinations, going 1-2 to the head to get Kasumi's arms moving high, and then completely tormenting her knee with another hobbling leg kick. Those kicks were brutal; it seemed like every time King threw one, it was a guaranteed hit.

Kasumi set her up for the next attack; she lunged in and swung high with the first... blocked. But she managed to nail another body hit on King, but then the blue-haired girl did something strange; she backed away... right into King's kicking range.

Heat of the moment prevented King from sensing a trap, so she stepped forward and gave Kasumi her best roundhouse... that's when her foot got snared like a mouse trap.

Kasumi showed off her savvy countering game, catching King's kick in her grasp, quickly hooking a foot around her stationary leg and sweeping it, planting King on her back. A swift and punishing follow-up came after, as Kasumi dropped down and rained a chop into her kidneys.

Ryo winced at that one. "Ooooogh... King's gonna feel that one later."

"Good thing it wasn't her hardworking liver." Robert joked. "That thing's a trooper."

King was jarred by the body hit, too much to get up immediately. Kasumi took advantage, snagging King's leg and flopping to the ground, taking it with her at a painful angle. She shifted her weight right, twisting King's entire leg in that direction.

"Gggghghhhh...gghhhoddammit..." King pressed her lips tight and squeaked out those curses. She could feel her kneecap wanting to go in that direction... like a child tapping against a car window, desperate to spring free from confinement... but she needed her knee right where it was.

It would cost King some energy, but she had to make her muscles burn to get back up; one advantage of being a young adult in perfect health was that she could overpower a younger teenager in Kasumi. Of course, now she had to hurry this fight up, lest she get tired as a result...

Upon miraculously pulling her leg free of the submission, the two rolled back to their feet... King, commanding the range, wasted no time bodying Kasumi with a kick to the stomach.

"Guuugh...!" Kasumi's wind left her as her feet flew out and butt skidded. Her upright torso nearly fell backwards... but in a show of endurance, she planted her hands and sprang back up.

"TORNADO KI- uuugh...!"

King's patented two-fold flying kick didn't deliver a favorable result... Kasumi's counter game ran as deep as Geese Howard's, as she caught King's kick in mid-air and threw her into the dirt.

"SHE'S GOT YOUR KICKS TIMED, KING! SWITCH IT UP!" Joe coached.

If there was one thing King didn't adhere to, it was coaching... she was her OWN coach! Getting back up, uttering an expletive-filled French sentence, King pressed forward with a front kick, followed by a light jab, following up with a second kick...

Kasumi parried the first two, and then, once again... she had King's foot snagged.

"Bon sang avec les compteurs...!" King cursed aloud as Kasumi held her foot, closed distance on their bodies... and burrowed King in the stomach with an elbow. The body hits were starting to pile up; between these and the huge exertion from escaping that sub, King was starting to breathe acid.

Meanwhile, on Kasumi's end... she too found an unlikely supporter on the sidelines.

"King! Hey King! King! Hey! Hey King! CHOKE! Hahahahaha!" Malin jeered.

King ignored her taunting, far beyond falling for such juvenile tricks-

"HEY KING! IS THAT A SHOT GLASS BETWEEN YOUR LEGS?!"

...That one got her. King halted her roundhouse mid-flight and stopped to glare daggers at the troublesome imp... and Kasumi seized the moment, planting a reverse knifehand into her cheek. King was rattled, much to her annoyance; whether it was her lack of focus or the hit was a question to be long debated.

"HA HA HA HAAAA! D'ja see that, Gato! I totally made her choke!" Malin cackled, punching the shoulder of the closest person to her: Gato. The man simply snorted in response... but one could swear his face bore the slightest amusement.

"You know what to do, King!" Joe urged. "TIE HER UP!"

...Of course she knew what to do. She only spent three grueling weeks in Thailand, getting it crammed into her head by that spiky haired vain doofus. Much as she hated to take advice, especially from Joe... winning was the utmost objective. Anything done to achieve that end could be tolerated or forgotten.

Thus, King finally forced herself to change her kick-heavy approach, and start getting in close. She took a bad hit to the nose, courtesy of a Kasumi palm, but she powered through it and pressed herself against Kasumi, smothering any attempt at long strikes on both ends. Time to see if this works...

The first time was more of a testing of the waters, which didn't go well: upon trying to secure the plum, King found herself getting wrenched downwards, and next thing she knew, her feet were kicked out from under her, and Kasumi hip tossed her into a dirt reunion.

"Is she trying to clinch with Kasumi?" Ryo questioned, hints of ridicule in his voice. "What the hell is she doing?"

"Shut up!" Joe defended. "She knows what she's doing, alright?! She can beat her there!"

"Dude, you just sent King to her death." Robert degraded.

"Oh yeah? Well a week's supply of gator nuggets says King's got this!"

"...You're on."

King was back up, and Kasumi was punishing her dearly. A backhanded chop shook her jaw, followed by another sapping body blow that nearly folded her... she had to get back control of this fight and fast, because Kasumi was a few good hits away from usurping the Alpha.

"Tie her back up, King!" Joe bellowed. "YOU CAN DO IIIIIT! I WANT MY GATOR NUGGETS!"

"SLICE THE BITCH TO RIBBONS, TODOH!" Malin matched Joe's fire with fire.

Kasumi's focus was a blade, keen in sharpness, cold like steel. As she approached the apex of victory, she thought not once about herself... only of the Todoh clan, of her father, wherever he may be, watching her... guiding her, encouraging her. She knew he was watching... even if his whereabouts were unknown. This was the grandest stage, and no way he wasn't somewhere cheering on his daughter in her moment of glory.

This was for him. All for him. His respect, his acceptance... it's what drove her.

She stepped forward, hands raised, and unleashed her Kasane Ate once more, carving a streak through the dirt as her razor chi converged on King to finish the job.

...Unfortunately, the linear path it took enabled King to easily sidestep it and rush in close. Not that Kasumi minded close... she'd already proven she could-

**BAM!** King caught her looking with a curving left elbow, then closed even more distance, looking to clinch again! Kasumi shook off the pain and obliged, throwing her arms around King to stifle her...

...But something was different. King had her hands around the back of her head... and it was a strong grip. Unexpectedly strong. Kasumi found herself unable to move the way she wanted to. She tried to wrestle back, but it was too tight... King had her in a deathgrip! Her body felt out of control, like a doll being directed... King was manipulating her at will!

Her hands were too focused on trying to get loose... she left herself wide open, and the first knee nestled deep into her stomach. Before a gasp could ring out, a second knee followed... a THIRD knee... Kasumi couldn't stop it!

"Look at her legs!" Ryo pointed. "She's wobbling! King's got her hurt!"

It was true... Kasumi felt a very real pain in her midsection, coupled with an urge to vomit, and King was preventing her from even curling up to alleviate it. A fourth knee, fifth knee... she felt her legs give out. The sixth knee came... and her chin took the full brunt.

"Damn, son!" Joe gushed. "Kasumi is TOAST!"

King still maintained the Thai clinch... but she loosened up when she felt Kasumi stop resisting. She backed away to confirm the damage; Kasumi was too weak to stay up.

"A...gh...ghhh..."

"Désolée." was the only consolation she could give, as she rushed in, got a spinning start, and let her foot fly across Kasumi's forehead with a burst of pink chi: a point-blank Venom Strike, impossible to prevent.

All at once, Kasumi's dreams and ambitions came crashing down... along with the rest of her body... as she hit the ground, she could only imagine... what was he thinking? Was he looking away in disappointment? Was this the moment he'd disown her? It was too much... too much... this crappy life she'd been forced to grow up in. Honor was so stupid.

**WINNER: KING**

* * *

King, humble in victory against her friends, immediately went over to tend to Kasumi. As King lifted her up... the blue-haired girl was shedding tears.

"H-hey... you okay? Why you crying?" King asked, lifting Todoh back to her feet and holding her up.

Kasumi wiped them quickly. "Sniff sniff... I-I'm sorry, King-sama. I shouldn't be so weak. You had a great victory, and that's all that matters. Congratulations!"

King smiled a bit awkward. "Thanks, but... why do I feel so bad about it?"

Kasumi shook her head, as if shaking away her sorrow. "Y-you shouldn't! You were wonderful. I felt I was close... but you're the founder for a reason, King-sama. You're the shining symbol of what we all should strive to be. I... I wish I was like you..."

Upon hearing that, King let out a soft, ironic chuckle, her hand finding her shoulder.

"Eheheh... ehhhhh... I'm not so great. Trust me. Look Kas, you've got the heart and the ambition, but sometimes that can only get you so far. The chips play a big factor in things. Hell, even if I got you just now, who's to say you couldn't have whooped Ryo if it were him standing here? There's no way of knowing... so just take the L and don't dwell on it too much, okay? It's not the end of the world, and it's certainly not a negative statement on your skills. It just... it just IS, Kas. It just is."

Kasumi wiped her eyes one last time, finally picking her head up. "You're right... but... my father... I had to win for him..."

King rolled her eyes. "Cmon dude, why do you care so much about the opinion of someone who's NEVER HERE? Your sisters are here for you all the time, and we all think you do just fine. So screw old man Todoh! I knew the guy, and he was a total weirdo out of touch with reality. I'm sorry you had to be raised by that, but cmon girl... be different. Be better."

Kasumi gave a bow... not a clear sign of whether she agreed with King or not, but at least an acknowledgement of her words.

"Thank you, King-sama. I... I'll think about it. I'm not sure I could abandon my family values so easily... I'll just think about it."

* * *

In the aftermath, Kasumi was taken to the hospital, and King refused medical treatment, instead returning to Ryo and Robert's side to celebrate victory, as well as watch Yuri's upcoming fight.

...And then there was Joe. The whole time since King delivered the final blow, he was grinning ear to ear, attributing much of the victory to himself as the one who so-called "gave King the tools to win". While it WAS technically true... nobody could ever be bothered to give Joe the time of day.

...Not that he really cared at the moment. He had other things on his mind.

"I like my gator nuggets for lunch AND dinner, thank you."

* * *

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT #15: YURI SAKAZAKI VS MATURE**

Yuri was already in the ring... feeling good. Feeling healthy. Her brother and Robert watching, Dad chilling at home with the tv remote, and she'd just witnessed King have an awesome victory. King, Mai, Chizuru... all her ladies had cleaned up. It was HER turn now. With a tightening of her trademark headband, she flashed a grin to the crowd; being a fan favorite, she would be the easily rootable one in this bout.

"Papa... I'm gonna make you proud." Yuri muttered to herself. "I'm not gonna let my brother have all the glory. I can be Miss Karate, dammit! Mai and King already handled their business... I'm not gonna be overshadowed by them! This is my fight... this is MY FIGHT... MY FIGHT...!"

"YOU GOT THIS, YURI!" Robert cheered. "Ahh... doesn't she look so cute out there, friend of mine?"

"W-well... she looks like my sister." Ryo replied with deadpan.

"I think she looks perfect."

"Is that your totally unbiased, non-boyfriend-obsessed-with-texting-and-kissing-and-making-googoo-eyes-opinion?" King teased.

...Robert wasn't paying attention. He was too busy wiggling fingers at Yuri with a stupid grin, while she waved back.

"...I rest my case."

This particular match attracted the attention of Malin big time; the girl was now sitting atop Gato's shoulders, legs interlaced around his neck to sustain her high vantage point. Gato, to his admirable integrity, ignored her completely.

The girl couldn't stifle her excitement, in the most sadistic way... feeling prideful as the orchestrator, or more accurately, "enabler" of this matchup... Malin slurped her soft drink and stared intently, even ignoring her painfully full bladder; no break of any kind could interrupt this.

And thus, the other half of the story unfolded: a much less pleasant half, involving two women who had been around since the reign of Rugal himself. Originally posing as his secretaries, a time in which they were forced into a reluctant servitude under his cruel boot, their sinister nature was slowly revealed as years passed, mostly from their time in Iori Yagami's company. The truth of their Orochi alignment came to a boil at 96, when they famously defied Goenitz in favor of Iori... who proceeded to rip them to fine, bloody shreds.

At this point... nobody was really sure what Mature and Vice wanted. They were dead. Ghosts. They only seemed interested in goofing off in the mortal world, mainly in the company of the very man who killed them, truly befitting of their madness. Were they still loyal to the Hakkeshu? Even now... was the resurrection of "God" their means to an end? Did they simply not care, as long as they had each other, and Iori to torment? Was it a huge ruse, a long-term plan to lower Iori's guard and enact a grisly revenge?

The mystery made them that much scarier. As far as Yashiro was concerned, they were helpful enough to the mission, simply left to their own devices.

"Yaggy darling, we're going to go have some fun." Mature cooed his name as she seductively traced his chin with whimsical fingers. "Keep our seat warm for us~?"

In typical fashion, Iori swatted her away. "Go have a ball. Get out of my hair a while."

And thus, the sinister, symbiotic "siamese twins" converged to the combat zone... but not before stopping, and coming to a consensus.

"Which one is going to take the bratling?"

"I'll do it."

"Fine with me. Don't lose, or I'll make you regret it later."

"Bitch, I'm not going to lose. You can stand there, watch, and look sexy."

"Kukukukukuku... just remember to make it painful. EXTRA painful, to please that Yashiro jerk."

"Fufufufufufu... of that you can be certain, my dearest~"

That abhorrent oath was sealed with a kiss: the two devilish women closing distance, pressing their bodies together, their lips touching slow, unhurried... in front of 75,000 people, the romantic gesture was largely overlooked, given their inhuman nature, and Yuri's favor.

When the two finally faced each other in the ring, it was obvious who the crowd was for: there was already a chant going for the young Sakazaki. It could be said with great confidence... only one person on the planet truly cared to see Mature win.

"Little Sakazaki brat." Mature called to her, her tongue disturbingly raking across her teeth. "Your flesh is so supple and white. I can smell the ripeness of your blood. Fufufufufu... yesssssss... I'm going to make great art with you~"

Yuri couldn't deny she was slightly unsettled, but the spunky Sakazaki was quick to return sass. "Psssssh! You and I have been around the block enough times that I don't care about your morbid overkill bullshit. Try it on someone else that hasn't heard it a thousand times!"

**FIGHT!**

Yuri was quick on the draw, unleashing a chop into Mature's cheekbone, which startled the woman more than expected, as she started backing away. A right came after, a left... Mature barely had time to block the two strikes before a kick sailed into her upper ribcage.

Knowing she had Mature on the ropes early, Yuri planted her feet, gave a loud kiai, and let loose a banger of a palm strike. Still stunned from the kick, Mature's compromised guard caused her to take it clean, putting her in serious reverse. Yuri was advancing, relentless, while Mature seemed to be in trouble...

...But a smile, and a lick of her lips said otherwise.

Yuri winced, as she felt Mature's fingers lash out in defense, opening a fine tear in the shoulder of her Karate gi. She didn't have time to look down... but she didn't need to. She could feel the sting, the funny tickle of blood pooling. How deep? No time to find out.

Mature sensed Yuri's pause button hit, and she came forward, rushing with slashing talons. Left, right, left... Yuri had to put her whole body into dodging the swipes, lest they produce more cuts. Mature backed her up, and swiftly spun 180, protruding her foot behind her at an upper angle and catching Yuri square in the chest, stunning the brunette. As Mature came back around, she delivered a double-decker slashing uppercut, one hand following the second hand, leaping into the air at the peak of propulsion. Had Yuri not stumbled backwards at the opportune moment... she'd have been gutted like a fish.

"That nasty witch..." Ryo growled, his fists clenching. "She better take it easy, or she'll have ME to deal with."

"You can't, dude. You'll be disqualified." Robert argued.

"It's not worth watching my sister get hurt!"

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want to see Yuri get injured either... but this is a legal sporting event. Mature won't take it too far. The rules will protect Yuri."

"...The _rules_." King let out a mocking scoff at that one. "You guys should know better by now."

On the sidelines, the red-haired counterpart was more than eager to voice her support in the name of evil intent. "GO AFTER HER, MATURE! MAKE HER BLEED!"

Mature smiled a maniacal smile, equally eager to carry out that decree. She came forward, fingers brandished, murder on her mind...

Yuri decided now was a good time to unleash chi. "KOUKEN! KOUKEN! KOUUUUKEN!"

One after another they came, three in total. Mature's own chi manifested, in the form of thin blue streaks, as her talons cleaved through the fireballs one by one, unable to stop her advancing closer and closer. Finally, she reached the kill zone... and like a panther jumping its meal, she pounced at Yuri with a wild, rending slash.

"Hell NO!" Yuri cursed as she barrel rolled out of the way of the strike, causing Mature to hit only air. That one was too close...

They recovered at the same time, but Yuri was quicker to respond. A power left sent Mature back into a stumble, a right found her other cheek, and Yuri smoothly pumped out a body kick afterwards. She was simply too fast for Mature in the striking.

"Little bratling...!" Mature hissed. She smacked the next punch away and fired back with a stomping kick to the stomach, now putting Yuri in the reverse driver's seat. Mature came barreling back forward, unleashing a left slash, right slash, spinning around into a WIDE third one... Yuri felt like she was dodging sickles.

"Keep retreating little girl..." Mature moaned. "I can smell the fear bubbling in your blood, and it gets me so EXCITED~!"

"Ngh... you're nutty!" Yuri fired back through clenched teeth, feeling the sting of her shoulder cut start to really flare up now. Maybe it'd affect her swing... maybe the pain would just make her angrier and stronger.

Despite the danger, Yuri didn't retreat; she knew she could outstrike Mature. They stepped back in the pocket, upon which Yuri cracked her chin with a MASSIVE uppercut... Mature was wobbling!

"YURI'S GETTING HER!" Ryo cheered. "GO, SIS!"

Yuri couldn't contain her smile; she pumped one in Mature's liver, following up with a fist to her breast... as those punches hunched the blonde over, Yuri leaped into her, planting her feet and bicycle kicking chest to head, using that momentum as a spring board to somersault backwards to a safe range. While in mid-air, she left a parting gift...

"RAIOKEN!" was Yuri's next wise move, as she commanded the range, launching a mortar of a pink fireball, which exploded at Mature's feet and blasted the blonde into a tumble.

"My girl's putting it on her!" Robert fist pumped.

"Looks like Mature may have lost some power in her ghostly form..." King analyzed, a thumb in her teeth.

At this point, it was obvious who the fresher fighter was... Yuri had but a tiny cut on her shoulder, not even deep enough to make the mostly congealed blood drizzle. Meanwhile, Mature was a mess: panting, dirty, hair messed up... her eyes quivered with insanity as the pattern of blood vessels in her retinas grew redder...

Yuri was glowing with momentum, feeling invincible, top of the world... the chance to join her teammates in Round 2 was within her grasp.

"Still talking that big shit, Miss Manicure Gone Horribly Wrong?" Yuri taunted her opponent with her trademark move: a slap of her own ass. "We're both vets at this game, we've both come a long way... but I want it more than you. I fight for the sport and to hone my skills, not to be a sadistic bitch like you and your partner-in-skank!"

Mature was off the ground, at least, back on all fours, still panting, heaving... a low, guttural type of heave, like an animal cornered. Her eyes predated on Yuri, as the brown-haired girl grew closer... closer... cracking her knuckles.

...That was as far as she got.

**SLAAAAASH!**

Yuri's confident eyes widened with shock... as did the rest of the Stadium, as a silence spread corner to corner.

Ryo, Robert, King, all jumped to their feet, mouths agape.

Yuri stumbled backwards... her eyes were scared to look down and see. She could feel it flowing though... the loose fabrics of her gi fluttering, the small, pinching awakening of the nervous system, slowly rousing from its slumber, to a full wake, until the pain started SCREAMING... and she could very distinctly feel the warm trickle down her abdomen.

Her eyes stared forward, petrified, mortified... Mature was back up, those icy blues staring back into hers... as she reached up and slid her tongue between the grooves of her fingers, where the red had seeped... along with that staining her tips.

Still too shocked to move, Yuri could only watch fearfully as Mature smiled wide... reared her hand back, and backhanded Yuri in the face, a thunderous **CLAP! **on her cheek, knocking the brunette facefirst into the dirt.

"You dare talk down to me, little bratling?" Mature hissed. "See how easily your blood spills."

The Stadium and sidelines all EXPLODED at once.

"YURI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryo screeched as he charged out there to stop the carnage, only held back by a surprise intervention by Terry.

"NO, DON'T! You'll get canned!"

"I DON'T CARE! LET ME GO!"

"The officials will stop the fight! Don't be stupid, Ryo!"

Joe was making a similar effort to hold Robert back. King, meanwhile... she was on the edge of the grass, teeth clenched, fists balled, her foot fighting not to take that last step... an agonizing exertion of self-restraint.

Yuri moaned softly as she struggled back to her feet... her abdomen was visible, the gi completely ripped off the bottom half, a huge diagonal red gash streaked above her navel, drizzling gnarly streaks of red downwards, like a horrid graffiti painting. Her lip, meanwhile, was split open on both top and bottom, a nasty gash where her teeth had cut her.

Mature was back on her in an instant, snatching her by the face and flinging her back into the dirt, so hard she skidded across the ring until she was on the grass.

"Get up, runt!" Mature licked her lips with hunger. "GET. UP. So I can taste more of you."

"YES! YES!" Vice encouraged. "MAKE HER SUFFER!"

Yuri was back up; her flesh was crying out, her essence oozing, her head spinning, but she was STILL a fighter, dammit. The only way she'd go out was on her shield. She just needed to find that hit... find the one that would put Mature to sleep.

...But as Mature came charging forward, ravenous, unyielding... it seemed like all Yuri's efforts had been for naught.

"Ugh... ahh... whadda I gotta do.. to make this bitch... go out...!"

Yuri fought back valiantly, crashing into Mature's cheek with a well-placed fist, mixing up a front kick behind it... but Mature parried the kick... and the pain continued.

**SLASH! SLASH!**

"Aghhh!" Yuri squealed when she felt it, the venomous bite on her forearms from fine cuts opening. She stopped to look: two thin streaks of red, extending from elbows to wrists. The pain was... catastrophic...!

Before she had time to even react, Yuri felt a greedy hand snatch her by the hair, and yank tight; she yelped, as she felt the hair follicles nearly rip free of her scalp. "AGGHHHHH!"

"How does it feel~?" Mature addressed her face-to-face, their noses nearly touching, Yuri's vision drowned in the blue of those quivering irises. "It's funny how pain works... sometimes the faintest cuts, on the surface of the skin, just enough to make the blood break free... those can hurt the most. Don't you AGREE?!"

Mature tossed her by her hair, flinging the wailing Yuri into the skies, where Mature leaped up to meet her, hands drawn back...

**SLASH! SLASH!**

The audience winced with discomfort: they could see droplets of blood falling in the atmosphere as the two bodies returned to Earth: Mature landing on her feet, and Yuri falling right in her vicinity... as soon as she was close enough, Mature snagged her by the neck in mid-fall, and slammed her.

"UGGGGGHhhhhhhhkkkkkk.. couugh couuughhkkkk...!" Yuri coughed and sputtered, spitting blood and trying to regain her air at the same time, while trying to stomach the pain of two fresh cuts on her calves. She was, for lack of a better word... miserable. Everything had fallen so quickly, her momentum going from mountain peak to Earth's core. The blonde sadist... something had awakened in her. Something terrifying. Yuri was... scared...

"STOP THE DAMN FIGHT!" King screamed to the VIP booth, where Rose was sitting. To her favor, the blonde hostess was looking... indecisive. She was caught between standing up and sitting down, head bobbing rapidly left to right, as if the choice was very real in her head, bouncing back and forth... protect the fighter, but risk disappointing the crowd with a premature stoppage? What to do...what to DO... it was her choice and hers alone. What a terrible burden...

"YURI, JUST GO DOWN! DON'T GET UP!" Ryo begged.

"LISTEN TO YOUR BROTHER!" Robert seconded.

Yuri screamed with all she had as she came rushing forward, throwing an uppercut that lifted her feet off the ground, socking Mature in the chin and sending her head straight up. Mature growled and tried to leap at her in response, but Yuri countered well: she threw herself onto Mature, snatching her by the dress, and allowed herself to freefall backwards, taking Mature's weight with her... the two hit the ground, and Yuri's momentum launched Mature backwards, flinging the blonde a safe distance away.

It took a moment for Mature to recover from the jarring throw: enough that Yuri was back up, and throwing a Kouken in her face.

"EAT THAT!" Blood flew from Yuri's mouth as she yelled in defiance, standing on shaky legs, but still managing to maintain her Karate stance.

"Damn youuuuuu...!" Mature cursed her name as she wobbled from the impact of that fireball. She came rushing back towards Yuri, the brunette meeting her halfway... and they clashed again.

A left sailed into Mature's cheek. A body shot right after, buried into her ribs. But it just wasn't enough... Mature didn't go down. Yuri had lost too much power in her strikes, the pain of her cuts rendering tears to her eyes with each swing. It was all she could do... to avoid curling in a ball...

Mature snatched her by the face with one hand, using the other hand to pump two blows into her stomach. A third strike came... and Mature literally lifted Yuri off her feet with a DEBILITATING knee to her gut.

"Auuughhhhhhhhh... ghhhhhh...ghhaaahhhh..."

Yuri's worst fear was realized... she was defenseless, her body no longer strong enough to protect herself from the madwoman. She was a powerless canvas, to be violated as her opponent saw fit.

Mature saw fit indeed, as she lifted Yuri effortlessly, and flipped her over her head, slamming her facefirst and letting her lie flat, motionless.

"I'm going to take your blood, brat." Mature threatened as she kicked Yuri in the stomach, rolling her over onto her back. "Just enough that you'll SHIVER... and through your chattering teeth, you'll beg me for mercy."

"IT'S OVER! STOP THE GODDAMN FIGHT NOW!" King was now turned around, facing the VIP booth, her eyes glaring violently in Rose's direction. If one didn't know any better, King looked ready to rush the stands and...

Mature hovered over the shaking, whimpering Yuri with a sociopathic grin, as her fingers trailed closer to her thick thighs... they touched down, and she dragged...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuri's glass-shattering wail pierced the Stadium as her spandex opened, her precious skin along with it, producing red streaks that flowed with no viscosity, reaching all the way down to her socks. At this point, the audience was either looking away with an onslaught of boos, or trying to hold their lunch in.

"Mmmmmmmmm ahhhahahahahahaaaaa... you bleed so easily..." Mature moaned disturbingly loud, her eyes nearly crossing as a dark, forbidden, sinful pleasure was derived from the woman's unholy work.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU BITCH!" Ryo screamed, close to actually hitting Terry to break free.

"GET AWAY FROM MY YURI!" Robert was straight up spitting, Joe fighting with all his might to keep Garcia from rushing the combat zone and giving Mature a violent retribution.

"DON'T STOP, MATURE!" Vice continued to encourage the barbaric behavior. "NO MATTER WHAT THEY SAY, DON'T STOP!"

...Iori had officially seen enough. With a slam of his fist, powerful enough to dent the metal bench, he leaped to his feet and stormed towards the transgression. Yagami had one advantage these others didn't... he couldn't care less about disqualification. The rules held no dominion over him. It was the easiest decision in the world to trespass upon the fight, and put a stop to the madness his ghastly pain-in-the-asses were wreaking. In a way, some twisted way... it was his responsibility.

"Oh no you don't."

Iori's spirited stomp was halted by those four words. He turned... snow white hair and angry eyes were in his face.

Yashiro growled as he came in hot with a flying punch, barely whizzing past the red locks of Iori's hair. The redhead stumbled backwards, frustrated fangs baring, but Yashiro kept stepping forward: a huge, pivoting roundhouse crashed into Iori's guard, sending him sliding backwards a great distance, in the opposite direction.

"Get out of my way!" Iori commanded, regaining himself and his posture, facing his obstruction.

"You're not taking another goddamn step." Yashiro countered, full fighting stance, directly between him and the carnage happening in the ring. His eyes glared into Iori's own... rage matching rage.

"I'M NOT ASKING!" Iori howled, his fingers curling violently, declaring dangerous intent.

"You wanna start something, Yagami?! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Yashiro screamed those last words, pounding his own chest with his fist, demonstrating his lack of fear... and his desire for things to escalate further.

The two slowly circled, sizing each other up like primates... one could swear there were steaming hisses from their nostrils as their teeth bared. The veins protruded in their fists, from the tightness in which they clenched... their eyes widened...the blood vessels bulging in their sockets... not a blink between them...

"THAT'S ENOUGH, ALL OF YOU!"

They heard the voice of Rose, but neither turned their attention away from the other. It wasn't until Chizuru obstructed Iori's view that he finally snapped out of it, looking up, and was abruptly pushed back. On Yashiro's end, Chris was holding him back too... to the best of the small kid's effort.

Mature was forcefully distanced, as Rose caught up and flanked the fallen Yuri's body. "This fight is over! You two!" she announced, pointing to the wicked duo. "Get out of here now! I don't want you at the Stadium for the rest of the day! AM I CLEAR?"

Mature shot her a disgusted look, smoothing out her hair, her dress... but within seconds, those lips curled back upwards to a sickening grin.

"Fine with me. I don't need this anyway. Coming, Vice~?"

"Coming, Mature~"

**WINNER: MATURE**

* * *

They hooked arms around the others' waist and merrily strutted away, to an orchestra of boos, thrown objects, death threats... some of the fighters stared them down the entire way, probably exercising restraint to jump them.

"I want you so bad." Vice whispered seductively in her ear... and Mature shuddered with arousal as she felt the redhead's tongue slither down her jawline.

"You can have me... and more." Mature purred, reciprocating the desire mutually.

They couldn't wait; the longing for physical interaction overtook them, as the two stopped, turned to face each other, lips growing closer...

...Until a giant bosom crashed into Mature's back, followed by an intrusive pair of happy hands.

"WE DID IT~!" Shermie squealed with glee, unwanted fingers invading personal property. "Group hug in the showers~?"

The auburn-haired woman was abruptly shoved onto her butt.

"Not with you."

"Get lost."

Not turning to look back, the duo locked waists once more and strutted out of the Stadium.

Shermie got up, rubbing her behind with a wince, as her lips pouted visibly. "Hmph... you two never let me join in..."

* * *

Things returned to normalcy... somewhat. Iori and Yashiro were successfully broken up, the audience had finished throwing stuff at the exiting wrongdoers, so all that was left was tending to Yuri.

Ryo, Robert, King, Chizuru were all gathered around her, in support. The Kyokugens in particular had her scooped up, laying her head in their laps.

"Yuri, speak to me. Speak to your brother... please."

A massive relief came when Yuri's closed eyes twitched, followed by a soft moan... her eyelids slowly pried apart, until the world was visible to her once again. A silent, collective relief washed over them all, like a calming breeze.

"Ungh... Ryo... Robbie... am I bleeding?"

Chizuru knelt down, placing a comforting hand on her. "You've got multiple lacerations on the arms, legs, and torso. But they're all not very deep. Only a couple might require stitches."

Yuri smiled weakly. "Heheheh... thank god for that... I just hope Papa's not watching... he'd be on the living room floor, twitching. I should have bought him that... Life Alert... hahahaha..."

"Yuri...!" Ryo and Robert called her name painfully as they nestled her in their arms, shielding her, comforting her... protecting her from all harm... just like those old days.

"CAN WE GET SOME GODDAMN PARAMEDICS PLEASE! MERCI F***ING BEAUCOUP!" King made no effort to hide the brashness in her tone. Her eyes were still seeing red, almost a crimson fire awash in her pigment.

"King..." Chizuru tried to extend a hand.

"Don't touch me!" King slapped it away. She turned and faced Rose, let loose a pointing finger... and her manifested anger exploded all at once.

"You need to get this f***ing tournament under control, Miss Tea and Crumpets! You hear me?! If not, then I'll f***ing straighten it out for you!"

Rose recoiled, wincing away... any fight in her was absent. She couldn't bear to look any of them in the eye... if even a mirror were present, she felt she could smash the blasted thing. This... this was all her. Her weakness. Her failure to act. What right did she have to say a word in defense?

Chizuru thankfully quelled the situation. "That's enough, King. Take a breath. The paramedics are here. The two of us will go with her?"

King had to take a few breaths. Eyes closed, in through the nose... out through the mouth. She repeated this motion about four or five times, until her eyes at last re-opened. "Of course. Sorry...Rose."

"We're going to take her now." the medics declared to Ryo and Robert. It took massive willpower to release her from their arms... but at last, the Kyokugens reluctantly loosened their grip, and entrusted her safety to total strangers.

"Wait for us, Yuri." Ryo gently stroked her head one last time. "As soon as our fights are over, we'll come join you."

"Guys, RELAX." Yuri laughed... but she couldn't hide the painful twisting of her face. "Ngh... seriously. I'm guh... gonna be fine. Chiz and Kingy will take care of me, and Mai is already there too. It'll be like a party! Hehehe... owwwww..."

Before they could fully load her, Robert cut in one last time... to press his lips tight against hers, for several precious seconds, like it was the last time he'd ever kiss her. That thankfully wasn't the case here... but the current emotions definitely made him not take that kiss for granted.

"I love you, Yuri." Robert whispered. "Take care, and don't make a fuss okay? Let em stitch you up."

"Alright, ROBBIE. I'm not a child." Yuri laughed.

The paramedics prepared to load her in... but Yuri had one last gift for the crowd. While she was still visible, she gave a cute wink, flashed two thumbs up to the Stadium, her tongue hanging out goofy. The crowd EXPLODED with cheer, a backdraft phenomenon sparked from the horrible threat Mature had presented just minutes earlier. To see her alive, well, in good spirits... it nearly undid all the work the Hakkeshu had sown up to this point.

And finally, the door slammed, and the ambulance took Yuri Sakazaki away.

* * *

Malin took the moment to discreetly slip out of the Stadium. Much as she wanted to staple her lips ear to ear, something about that whole deal left her feeling... sour. It wasn't nearly the sweet syrupy aftertaste she expected when seeing Yuri humiliated... she was sick to her stomach. Regardless of how much she hated Yuri, that was... that was too far. MUCH too far. She's never seen that much of Yuri's...!

...She could have prevented this. That alone was corrosive enough to eat away at her.

"Those assholes better not f***in' card me..." Malin muttered to herself, as she made her way to the nearest beer vendor.

**Whew... that was rough. I hated to do that to you all, honestly. ESPECIALLY after the... less pleasant reception to the Mai vs Malin fight. And so, I apologize to all Yuri lovers, for the pain you're no doubt feeling, and the vengeful thoughts probably brewing towards me : , (**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Well... just look below. It's BONUS SCENE TIME!**

* * *

**BONUS SCENE**

**MEANWHILE, AT A HOTEL SUITE...**

The most expensive suite at one of the nearby hotels had been purchased, for the whole week. Two weeks, just to be safe... a pretty penny to the common fighters, who didn't have a slew of KOF victories under their belt to set them for life.

The name on the debit card? Eiji Kisaragi.

_**"We are live just moments after the horrendous battle between Yuri Sakazaki and Mature reached its climax! I gotta say, some of the fighters in this competition are just NASTY."**_

_**"I have to agree, I think it's very disgusting that some participants haven't fully... you know, EMBRACED the sportsmanship, the purity of a tournament like this, meant to bring everyone together and be a fun time. There's been quite a lot of em so far, who seem to be fighting with the sole intent of trying to get the crowd against them."**_

_**"Well, I'd say they're doing a heck of a jo-"**_

The mute button was pressed on the tv a second later, the remote tossed away by a long, pale, slender arm.

White, painted fingernails drummed on the nearby lamp table, while the other hand gently traced the girth of a long, red spear, too long to stand up in the hotel room, instead draped across the same bed which the person was sitting.

"Things are heating up out there, Shion." an equally pale, skinny blonde man called out from the other side of the hotel room. He was sitting in a nearby chair, flanked by a shorter figure: a girl, looking tender of age, with short black hair.

The duo was playing with a black eyepatch, tossing it back and forth, when a high-speed projectile came flying at them. Just before the eyepatch landed back in the blonde's hand... a wooden dart struck it, pinning it to the nearby wall, with pinpoint precision.

Now that their attention was fully grasped, the polearm-wielding person spoke.

"The Hakkeshu are going about it all wrong. They think they have to sow hatred and win this whole damned tournament to resurrect the God... we can do it in a fraction of the time, with less a fraction of the effort."

"They do have their uses, Shion." the blonde explained. "Not like they're making it harder for us."

The figure known as Shion flicked his long brown hair, blowing tightly-woven blue braids out of his face. "They can waste their time with little sparrows if they want. We... are going after the big prize."

The black-haired girl removed the eyepatch from the wall, and began playing with it again. The foppish-haired blonde, meanwhile, continued his focus.

"You're really going to go through with it? It's risky. More risky than you're treating it right now."

Shion merely laughed, as he lifted his beloved spear and brandished it, the sharp tip which once slain his counterpart glistening in the light of the nearby lamp. "You want to bring Him back, and fast? All we need is one person. If Germany were to lose their beloved national champion, that's all it would take to fill the world with the anguish we need. Anguish... despair... pure energy, to fuel His arrival. It's that simple."

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

"...They're here. ENTER!"

Shion and the two others turned their attention to the door. It opened, and two figures walked in: one, a menacing brute of a man, clad in all red and orange, looking strikingly familiar to a ninja gi, but modified for a more barbaric appearance. To complete the savage image was a gas mask upon his face, serving no real purpose other than to look intimidating. It worked.

The other figure was much more... flamboyant. Candy cane leggings, prop-looking roller skates, a green overcoat, and, the most eye-opening feature... white makeup, red painted lips, and a giant red nose, to compliment his 70s rockstar hair... this guy looked like he escaped from a circus based near a toxic waste dump.

The two figures walked (or skated) into the hotel room, shutting the door behind them, upon which they approached Shion with a simultaneous bow.

"Joker, Gozu." Shion called their names with a troublesome smirk. "You made it. Good. I have a contract for you... kill Adelheid Bernstein."


	14. Chapter 14: der Hinterhalt

**This chapter is a little break from the tournament action, a chance to explore a couple plots, as well as give our boy Adelheid some screentime, since... well... it's been lacking for him lol. Rest assured, the tourney will continue next chap, but for right now I wanna have some fun. **

**Shoutout to Savage Reign/Kizuna Encounter. I'd love to get my hands on those.**

"Kill Adelheid Bernstein."

Their orders received, two kooky cutthroats, who'd traveled far and wide to answer the 2.5 million dollar contract of Shion, now had nothing left but to lie in wait for their prey. Shion spared no details on the plan of action: lure him out, take him and possibly his sister as a bonus... but the most important detail Shion placed... his head. According to Shion, the quickest way to throw the country of Germany into a spiraling torrent of misery and chaos, and subsequently, the world, was if the head of Adelheid Bernstein was suddenly to fall out of nowhere on live television, where 75,000 people live and millions of people watching on television could see. One thing Joker and Gozu remembered vividly was... the utterly creepy smile on his face as he shared that vision.

"You ever kill somebody, clown?" the red-clad, gas mask-wearing ninja known as Gozu addressed the man staking out to his left, a curiously ostentatious man known only as... Joker. The name befitted his jester-like appearance all too well.

"That's MISTER JOKER to you, punk! And have I ever killed someone?! he reproached. "Who do you think the Looly Po Po are, huh? A merry traveling band of jugglers and sword swallowers?

"...My first guess was freakshow." Gozu back-sassed.

"Your so-called 'Jaguar' clan doesn't exactly inspire a sense of able-minded normality." Joker shot back. "Speaking of, I bet Jyazu isn't gonna let you have a cent of this score, is he, sheep? Hyahyahyahyaheeheeheehohoho!"

"Shut up. I could always just kill you and take all the money for myself." Gozu threatened.

Joker didn't fall for his bluff, instead grabbing his own red nose and giving it a big, mocking pull, complete with a **BOIIIIING! **sound effect. "Ha! It's gonna take both of us to squash this weapon merchant's spoiled brat. I heard he's a decent fighter. And fyi... you couldn't kill me if you tried, Gas Boy."

"Whatever." Gozu dismissed it, growing tired of the argument. "We'll see your worth when the time comes. For now... we wait."

* * *

She tried to mask her desperately hurried footsteps under a thin film of professional integrity... but the desire to get away from them all grew at a cancerous rate. She was close to running... fleeing from the toxicity around her: angry attendants, vengeful contestants, her own weakness and lack of sound and swift judgement... the burden of it all, CRUSHING her.

She needed to get away. She needed him. Her rock, her protector, the one she could always show weakness in front of, in a world that demanded stone-like tenacity from her. When she saw him, she nearly tore the arm from his socket at the urgency with which she beckoned.

"I need to speak with you... in private, please. Outside the Stadium."

Adelheid showed only the briefest confusion; one look in her eyes, the red eyes he shared as well... he knew it best to go along and ask no questions. This was one she was going to win, no matter what.

"Lord Krauser, I must take a recess. I beg you... please take over hosting duties for just a little while." Rose addressed the last obstacle to her freedom with a respectful bow, silently praying his anger from earlier's mishap had at least somewhat subsided. She felt more leverage with Adelheid standing behind her, hopefully making Krauser less inclined to cause a fuss.

Krauser predictably had a crusty expression, standing there with his beefy arms folded, looking down at the Bernsteins with nary a hint of compassion in his vision. But, in some strange case... his face didn't tell the whole story, as, with a small sigh, he folded and nodded his head.

"Very well then."

A small sigh of relief. "Hah... thank you, Lord Krauser! God bless you!"

"Hmph."

With one last tiny bow, Rose dragged Adelheid behind her, out of the Stadium, away from the chaos.

Rose carried him a considerable distance, not only out of the field and the lobby, but as far as the parking lot itself. Adelheid, to his credit, managed to keep up, but he had to admit the slightest of fatigue, since he was doing the work (she wasn't exactly dragging him with her own strength).

By the time they stopped, the had cleared the parking lot, and were across the street. Finally, she let go of the man, who took a step back and glared scoldingly at her.

"Rose. What is this? I demand an explanation for-"

She melted into him all at once, smothering herself against his chest, her tension, her facade, all released against him, as her arms found their way around his broad torso and squeezed. Her eyes, no longer restricted by the judgement of other watchers, released their wetness, soaking his skintight black shirt.

"R-Rose...?"

"Please hold me, brother." she quietly pleaded. "Hold me... like you held me the night Father never came home."

Initial confusion slowly clouded by sympathy, Adelheid's arms couldn't help but move on their own, sheltering his sister within the cocoon of comfort and warmth she sought, ignoring the cold of his shirt clinging to him, stained with tears.

They stood there in nearly two minutes of silence, until Rose's sobs slowed down, replaced by a gentle breathing. The strength of her embrace never let up, nor did his, as his fingers slowly trailed up to stroke her blonde locks.

Finally, he broke the silence. "What's gotten into you? You were so strong back there a while ago."

"I can't... I can't do it anymore, Adelheid." Rose whispered. "It's too much."

"You don't mean that." Adelheid quickly discouraged.

Rose sniffled. "I understand now, the convenience, the... the comfort... of being controlled by that puppet master. No reign of my own judgement, my inhibitions... the luxury of no responsibility, no weight to bear for my actions. How I wish to return to that time..."

The mere mention of Botan's name caused Adelheid's face to slightly twitch, though Rose was unable to see it from her position. His voice, as a result, grew slightly more intense, as well as the tightness of his grip.

"I won't hear that kind of talk! Father taught us to always be pillars, and never submit our will to the authority of another. That's why you are the host of this tournament, Rose. YOU! That puppetmaster is long gone. You have nothing but your own strength, your own judgement to command this contest, and so far things have stayed together. That's all YOU, Rose. Nobody else."

Rose peeled her face away from his chest, matching red irises with red. "B-but Adel... everyone's so unhappy. The audience, the fighters... that King woman snapped at me, and she was so scary. Half of the contestants are so dreadful, I..."

Adelheid could sense her getting flustered, by the way she had to stop talking, close her eyes and take several breaths. He respectfully remained silent as she regained her words... and she leaned in to press her head against him once more.

"Please, Adelheid... you must win this tournament. You must. Don't let any of these uncouth barbarians win it all. Father would weep in his grave. Our legacy, our pride, it all depends on you, my dear brother. I'll do whatever it takes to help you win..."

Adelheid simply closed his eyes, placed a hand on Rose's cheek, and softly shook his head. "You believe in me, don't you?"

"Of course I do! You're smart, strong, fast... your insight for battle is as sharp as Father's... no, even sharper!" Rose gushed, taking that hand in her own... and holding it tenderly.

"Then do your job, Rose. Be the best hostess you can be... and I'll be the best contestant." Adelheid replied with a tiny smile.

And just like that... things became bearable again. A few minutes alone with her brother gave her the strength, the fortitude to gather herself, piece together her iron will, become the glistening jewel of confidence, elegance, finesse that was blessed upon her by her extraordinary father's genes.

She was Rose Bernstein. She was above these uncouth plebs. Her brother was a champion, a fighting god. Together... this world would prostrate themselves at their feet.

"Brother... you have my word." Rose smiled. "I'll hold myself together... and you'll bring us victory. Together, we're unstoppable!"

Adelheid's smile thawed a bit more, and he extended his hands outwards, to interlace around his sister's own, as the two pressed themselves together, small, delicate frame against built, sturdy frame, red gazing affectionately into red.

"Oh Adelheid... I don't want to go back in yet. Can't we go out, and let Lord Krauser handle things for a while?" Rose pleaded.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Well... I'd really like to visit the hospital, and check up on the health of the fighters. And maybe, apologize to Miss Sakazaki..."

"You sure?"

Rose broke apart, straightening her dress. "I'm the hostess of this competition, Adelheid. I won't shy away from my duties. Now come... be my guardian."

Adelheid knew any attempt to dissuade was useless when Rose extended her arm and glared at him: that same glare that always got her what she wanted. Probably the glare that spawned this tournament.

And thus, he did the logical move: hook his arm around hers, and escort her to her desired destination... the closest Munich hospital, where many notable fighters had been admitted, and others went to go see them.

* * *

**HOSPITAL VISITATION**

After causing a big scene at the Stadium, everyone's favorite luchadora had switched things up to a more discreet nature; having slipped away unseen, taking a sobering cold shower... a molecule or two of lucidity had returned to Angel. If any inebriation yet remained, she had undoubtedly gone from "angry drunk" to "sad drunk".

"What are you doing here?" came the harsh tone of Vanessa, who was currently admitted all the way for possible concussion and neck trauma. She was donning a gown and smock, to her chagrin.

Angel, normally snappy with the rude remarks, had a strangely reserved aura about her. "I..."

"Nobody wants you here." Vanessa attacked. "Least of all, me."

"Will you just tell me where he is?"

"You don't deserve his time."

"..."

"...32b. Now get stepping."

"...Gracias."

Her legs carried her with a subtle haste, though a small part of her hesitated to see the damage she'd wrought. And of course, OTHER emotions made room to accompany that fear... the big R word. A word she long boasted immunity from.

She opened the door, and her heart shifted slightly: he was unconscious, hooked to IVs for sustenance. Nearly three quarters of his face were mummified, save for his good eye, mouth and chin. His eyepatch, which she'd heartlessly tore from him, lay beside him on a table.

"Mierda, Ramon..." Angel quietly cursed, turning her head away shamefully. But she could only hide from it for so long... eventually, she forced herself to look again. He was breathing peacefully, his chest rising and falling. His bandaged face wore shades and blotches of red, where the blood had seeped through.

Angel approached the bed slowly... until she was hovering over him. She extended a hand, trembling slightly at first... but eventually that hand found his cheek and gently stroked the side of his face.

"Ah, Ramon..." Angel whispered, as if he could hear these words. "I thought if I could just push you away, then I'd have nothing left to lose. But it sucks too bad... being lonely. It sucks. God, I'm such a frickin' idiot... oh Ramon, I hope you'll forgive me when you wake up..."

Angel looked around a few times, scanning the walls, the door, the ceiling... well, who was she to care about cameras anyway? Looking back down at Ramon, she reached into her substantial cleavage and pulled out a glass bottle: a nearly empty container of tequila, naught but a swig left. The rest had assaulted her liver, but ever since her fight, she had yet to taste another drop.

Staring harmoniously into his eye, she popped the top off and eased into the slightest smile. "This one's for you, Ramon."

Angel put it to her mouth and turned the bottle upside down, draining the last of the content. She then approached Ramon, leaned in close... her lips touched down on his, and allowed the liquid to free-flow down his throat, a single droplet drizzling out of the corner of his mouth. She picked his head up and cradled it to her bosom for a second, to make sure the alcohol reached its destination without choking him, then gently placed his head back down, reaching her gloved hand over to wipe away the dribbling residue.

Setting the now-empty bottle carelessly on a nearby table, Angel made her way to the guest chair and plopped into it. She figured the least she could so for the man she knocked out was be there when he woke up... and then maybe try to patch things.

But within minutes, the monotony of watching Ramon sleep, coupled with the fatigue of the day's events, caused Angel's eyes to grow heavy. She shifted in the seat, curling into a ball, and before long, drifted off to a deep slumber...

* * *

Arguably worse injured than Ramon, Kensou was down on his luck at the moment; not only did Choi Bounge take a swipe at his leg, splitting it open... at the moment, he had lost all energy and was unconscious, due to the accidental "loan" of his powers to Bao, without his permission.

Thankfully, the minuscule bodies of Bao and Momoko didn't have to lug their "big brother" (who had eaten one meat bun too many) by themselves; they found an unlikely ally in Mignon Beart, who, ironically, was helping them just to fulfill her own selfish end of battling Athena for her entry card.

"There. Kensou is cozy and he's wozy and he's sleeping like a big... cute baby." Mignon groaned, airing out her limbs from where they had accumulated serious lactic acid. "Now, Mignon is leaving! Athena has her end of the bargain to fulfill, so it's time to go kick your big sis's butt!"

Bao and Momoko, moreso focused on Kensou, didn't initially receive Mignon's message. It wasn't until the pink-haired girl began her hasty departure that Bao spoke up and stopped her.

"Hey wait!"

A huge vein throbbed... the last word in Mignon's dictionary right now was 'wait'.

"WHAT?

"Where ya goin?" the boy asked.

"IS YOUR VOLUME DOWN?! Mignon is going to demolish your sister in hand-to-hand-with-possibly-some-magic combat!"

"Oh yeah. Well uh... have fun with that?" Momoko laughed awkwardly.

"I will! It'll be a rip snorting, humdinger of a... uh... doozy... woozy... ah, Mignon is tired. Bye."

"Wait!" Momoko squealed.

...The next time Mignon turned around, the white mage was literally on fire, with demon eyes glaring orange, and little skull emojis floating above her head. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"...Thank you for helping us, Mignon-san. You're a nice girl. Even though... you constantly try to fight my Athena-nee... ehehehe..."

Good at heart, the white mage couldn't deny the little butterflies in her chest as she heard those words, manifesting to a warmth that coursed upwards into her cheeks, tainting her pure whiteness with red. How... how was she supposed to feel about this? The associates of her sworn enemy... young casualties in a mage war. She mustn't get attached to them. Means to an end... means to an end...

"Th-thank you for that. Mignon is leaving now. BYE!"

In classic Mignon fashion, the girl literally sprinted down the hallway like a cartoon road runner, leaving a comical trail of white smoke behind her.

As they watched her leave, Bao and Momoko got the giggles out of their system from having dealt with such an oddball, before turning back to Kensou. The boy was still asleep, snoring peacefully, though his limbs showed no signs of movement. His leg had thankfully been properly treated, and the boy was given enough pain killer to give him comfort.

"...Momo?"

"Hm?"

"Why do you think me and Kensou are like this?"

"Dunno. Maybe Master Chin could tell us more? He's probably staying to watch Athena fight."

"Oh yeah. Wanna watch TV while we're here?"

"Sure!"

They found the remote easily enough, laying on a nearby table next to Kensou's food tray. Bao fired it up, albeit the short guy had to aim a few times to hit the receiver properly. The TV came on...

...Their eyes widened in unison as the channel was already on the tournament, events having already transpired that would put a certain pink-haired girl into another one of her classic tizzies.

* * *

The third big story of the hospital was, obviously, the Women. It had been a grueling round for them, full of trials, ordeals, pain and blood. Some won, some lost... some paid a heftier physical price than others.

Yuri Sakazaki, fresh off her defeat to Mature, was immediately rolled into an operating room, where King and Chizuru were forbidden to follow. The door slammed... and the ladies were left standing there, to stew in the dank pit of anxiety, the chill of the unknown poxing the surface of their skin.

"She'll be alright, King." Chizuru tried to ever-remain optimistic.

"...She better be." King snarled.

Without Yuri to tend to, all they could do was go visit Mai. Suffering only a small cut above her eye which didn't require stitches, the main damage Mai received from her bout against Malin was humiliation. The gadget-wielding runt truly dished out all manner of dirty tricks, and a mouth to match, nearly causing a harrowing upset in the early stages of the tournament. Luckily, Mai channeled her fire chi into one condemning blast, blowing Malin away and granting her victory. As this drastic output left her dehydrated and faint, she passed out a minute later, and was rushed to the hospital, Andy the last thing she laid eyes on. A hearty intake of IV fluids left her feeling 100% again in no time, back to her peppy, perky... very bouncy...self.

"...She did WHAT?!"

A meeting between the '97 Women's Team brought Mai up to speed on current events, as she had woken from her slumber, ate a meal, and turned on the tv just in time for fight #15 to end. King and Chizuru were forced to relive the horrid details, as they laid them out for the kunoichi... and spared nothing.

Naturally, Mai blazed with a fury even hotter than the flames that vanquished Malin. "OOOOOH! That's it. THAT IS IT! SHE'S FRIED!"

But as Mai's internal rage burned to the peak of hotness... a silencing gloved hand quelled her.

"No... she's mine."

The chilling follow-up came courtesy of King, no longer bearing a rage akin to her Aries-like astrology... but a more controlled anger. An eerie... calm... wrath. Her face was stunningly static, in the most unsettling way, as her eyes looked completely forward, seeing nobody... nothing... maybe not even the reality around her.

"K-King." Chizuru chimed in with a hand on her shoulder. "I understand you're angry, but you're speaking out of emotion."

"Does it matter?!" King spun around as her animation returned, eyes locked with Chizuru. "We're fighters! We don't have to mask our emotions! Some people fight better when they flip off the switch. Me? I WANT to be pissed. I WANT to feel like ripping someone's scalp off. And when I face that putain in the next round, I promise you, I'm gonna unleash a beautiful, BEEEAUUUUTIFUL vengeance on her mascara-wearing, cocksucking-for-$20-red-lipstick, bleach-blonde, botox-lifted face."

While Chizuru was rather horrified by the intensity, Mai was all for it, outstretching a hand with a cheer. "You said it, girlfriend!"

King said nothing, but aggressively gave Mai some skin, prideful of her own sick burn.

Chizuru was still the voice of logic. "Guys, don't be so impulsive! There are other ways to do this... we should collaborate with Rose, explain the full gravity of the situation to her. She can help set things up, so we can knock the Hakkeshu out of the tourney fast!"

King rolled her eyes. "Chiz, I love your strategic approach to any and everything, but this isn't a board game, okay? This is a fighting competition. We fight, and we win. THAT'S how we beat those assholes. Nothing else matters. Now, we three are still in, so we've all got a good chance of going up against them. So, the ONLY thing we have to do... is fight hard, fight mean, and attack those bastards with extreme prejudice. Got it?"

Mai nodded. Chizuru gave a sort of... half nod.

"For Yuri."

"For Yuri!" Mai echoed.

Chizuru took a reluctant gulp, looking away... but finally joined in. "For Yuri."

At that moment, the door to Mai's hospital room opened, startling the three out of their personal conversation space. They turned to meet the intruder... and Chizuru felt a certain sense of cue, as it was Rose Bernstein herself entering the room. Adelheid was behind her.

"Sorry if I interrupted something important." Rose bowed.

Chizuru seemed pleased to see her; King not so much. Mai was totally indifferent.

"What is it?" King brashly blurted.

Rose took a deep breath, straightened her hair, fiddled with her dress. "Ummm... I uh... I just wanted to apologize to Miss Sakazaki. I assume she's being stitched up after that horrible... a-anyways, it was my lack of decisive action that caused her to get hurt, and I accept full responsibility. S-sooo..."

Rose looked around the room a few times, before looking directly at King... and she bent over to give the most embarrassing curtsy of her life. "Forgive me!"

...King just stood there, arms folded, unamused. "That's cute."

"K-Kingy..." Mai tried to be a voice.

"Don't wanna hear it, Mai." King shushed her with a hand gesture. "Look, Mademoiselle, I'll deliver your message to Yuri, and she'll probably forgive you in a heartbeat... but as far as I'm concerned, a simply apology isn't gonna cut it. You're gonna need a little bit more than that to make up for what happened."

Rose was put on edge by those words, instinctively clutching the bottom of her dress. "W...what should I do then?"

"I'll tell you." King commanded, with a thrust of her finger. "You put me up against that putain de salope in the second round, and we'll all be square. The balance doesn't get restored until she's laying facefirst in the dirt, with my heel on her head. That's how you fix this. That's how you avenge Yuri."

"Miss King, I... a-are you sure...?"

"I AM sure!" King reinforced her belief with a loud tone. "That girl in there is a sister to me. I love her as much as I love my own little brother. She's my best friend in the world, and I'd do a hell of a lot for her. Since she can't fight this battle anymore, I'm fighting it for her! Now... I want HER in Round 2. Got it?"

Rose, having spent much of this encounter on her back foot from the overwhelming assertion King exuded, finally found her ground, straightening her expression back to a calm, authoritative gaze. She put her arms to her sides and stepped forward with confidence.

"...And what if you lose?" she asked, her eyes directly on King, no fear in the potential revelation she bestowed.

King leaned in, matching the intensity of her gaze. "I won't."

The next seconds contained a tense silence, the blondes locked in their stance, eyes not averting... finally, Rose made the next move, breaking away with a polite bow. "Then I wish you the best of luck in battle, Miss King. Excuse me."

Rose walked away, Adelheid in tow, shutting the door behind them and leaving the three standing in the room: only two among them content. As predicted, Chizuru shot King the slightest of glances... and ran after Rose.

"C-chiz!" Mai called out, only to have the door shutting as a response. "Jeez, what's with her?"

"Ah, the same. Chiz having a stick up there about stuff. You okay, Mai?"

"I'm fine, thanks!" Mai grinned, striking a boasting pose, with her hospital gown fluttering and her ass hanging out.

"We can go get that runt back if you want." King flashed a mischeivous grin, coupled with a naughty raising of eyebrow.

Mai dismissively flicked a hand. "Naaaaah, I got no beef with Malin. She's just a angry little puppy, barking at trucks. No idea what to do with the damn things. Leave her be."

"That's mighty clement of you, Mai."

"Thanks. Jello?"

Despite Rose's hasty departure, Chizuru's long legs allowed her to cover a wide berth and quickly catch up to the more delicate footsteps of the dress-clad girl. "Rose! Rose, wait!"

An annoyed sigh could be heard from Rose as she and Adelheid stopped once more, turning around. "Yesss... Madame Kagura?"

Chizuru took a firm stance, her gaze hardening. "We need to talk more about it. It's not that simple."

Rose turned away instantly. "It's already handled."

The blonde girl started back... but a much sharper utterance of her name cut her off. "ROSE!"

When the Bernsteins turned back around once more, Rose's face bore the official loss of patience.

Chizuru continued, with no reservation. "What happened back there at the Stadium could be just the beginning! If we don't do something about those-"

"We? We?" Rose interjected. "Madame Kagura, there is no we. This is MY tournament, and I will handle things of my own accord. I'm not afraid, and I'm not weak. I've been chosen by fate to run King of Fighters, like my father before me, and I will not besmirch the great name by allowing things to run amok. Now... good day."

With one final bow, nothing else would be done to deter Rose and Adelheid, as the Bernstein siblings turned heels and made a retreat from the hospital, for good.

The only offerance Chizuru had left was a few last desperate yells. "You're putting the entire world at risk, Rose Bernstein! WE CAN'T LET THE HAKKESHU WIN!"

"Then there's no problem." Rose called back, still walking onwards. "My brother is going to win."

In no time they were out of sight, and Chizuru was left standing there in defeat. The graceful, usually dignified woman, left by herself, wasted no opportunity to let out a guttural growl of annoyance... and her fist even found itself pounding the nearest hard surface.

"Why won't anyone listen to me?!"

* * *

Having fulfilled her hosting obligations, Rose rewarded herself with a bit of dessert at a local German cafe. While Krauser ran the helm back at the Stadium, the girl took this time to actually enjoy herself a little; it felt good just to step away for a minute, be alone with her brother, have some down time.

"Did I handle myself well back there, brother? Did I? Did I?" Rose excitedly pestered her brother for an answer as she stuck her fork in her streusel, to plop a sweet, savory bite of the pastry into her refined cheeks. Adelheid, aware he had a fight coming, remained light with a simple cup of coffee. He kept his eyes solemnly closed, his head bowed, as he sipped the hot confection diligently.

"Adelheid? Hey! I'm talking to you!" Rose got easily annoyed whenever her brother ignores her.

Finally, he spoke. "...You should listen to Madame Kagura more. She's a very wise woman."

Rose flashed a coy smile. "I am simply trying to protect Miss Kagura from the toilsome burdens she herself opted to step away from this year. Alas, she's so accustomed to taking charge, the poor woman throws herself into the fire without even really meaning to."

"She could be onto something." Adelheid continued to press.

"Whatever it is, we can handle. The benefit of this being a fighting competition, if any bad guys have truly infiltrated, they'd have to go through you anyway. And I don't see that happening~"

Adelheid allowed himself a smile at that one. "Your insight serves you well, dear sister."

...That's when his instincts compelled him, COMMANDED him to cut his eyes to the corner: he could feel something amiss. Rose, to her ignorance, continued to happily munch away on her sweets. She didn't notice Adelheid's eyes had narrowed into daggers.

"Rose... get up and start walking that way."

Rose, her mouth full, popped her head up. "Mm?"

"NOW, Rose!"

It was too late; two figures approached, one from the left, the other right, and Adelheid immediately deduced they were up to no good. The young man took his best course of action, at the cost of his sister's peace, as he brusquely rose up and snatched her by the arm, dragging her away.

"H-HEY! BROTHER! MY STREUSEL! UNCOUTH! UNCOUTH!"

"Oh shut it."

The two walked a fair distance, the figures behind them in tow, but hanging back a bit... they obviously didn't want to cause a scene in public. At the same time, they couldn't let Adelheid get back to the sanctuary of the crowded Stadium... with that in mind, one of them finally had to make a move. Adelheid couldn't see behind him, but the clown-looking figure pulled out a tiny device from his pocket, pushed a button... and disappeared.

The next thing Adelheid knew, Joker was right in front of them. "Boo."

"GET DOWN!" Adelheid grabbed his sister's head and forcefully shrank her, just in time to avoid the whizz of Joker's giant hammer.

"Damn!" Joker cursed, before receiving a staggering kick to his stomach, launching him backwards with considerable force thanks to Adelheid's powerful foot.

Watching Joker hit the ground, Adelheid forcefully picked Rose up and shoved her west. "Go that way!"

"O-okay!" Rose wasn't exactly up to speed on everything, but she tried nonetheless to keep up with her brother's commands.

Adelheid spun around: a giant crimson flash came soaring towards him, steel shimmering from his hand. The blonde sidestepped just in time to avoid a lethal swipe from Gozu's talons, but the red ninja spun around with a wild swing and tried to take his head right then and there. Bernstein ducked, driving his fist into the gut of Gozu, doubling over the red assailant.

"Ugh?!" the red ninja grunted as Adelheid lifted him with one arm, a true display of "farm strength", and flung Gozu into the air. Before the ninja had time to compose himself mid-flight... Adelheid's leg had already gainted momentum and power, and he punted Gozu into a nearby wall. The red ninja hit hard, crumpling to the ground like a discarded ball of paper.

"Ah! AHHH!" Rose squealed, backed up against a wall. Joker was up, approaching... his giant red nose only drawing more attention to his blood red lips, curled into a smile. He reached into his shirt sleeve, as if readying a lethal projectile...

Adelheid came in with a flying kick, knocking him off-balance, just as he had flung a giant playing card from his sleeve. The card, off trajectory, struck the wall high instead, several yards out of reach of Rose.

Adelheid continued his focus on the clown. Joker tried to swing his giant hammer... but Adelheid protruded his leg upwards to stop it, and the hammer collided with his shinbone, being stopped solid, as if his leg bone was as strong as the purest diamond.

With a vengeful scowl, Adelheid flicked his leg left, sending Joker's hammer flying out of his hands. As the yelping clown extended his hands out in a vain attempt to catch it, he left his jester-like face wide open, as Adelheid's foot came back in the opposite direction, heel smashing across his jaw... and producing even more red to go with his lips.

Aware there was still one more, Adel turned; he immediately fired his modified Reppuken, kicking his leg upwards in a punting motion to send a stream of white energy soaring along the ground. Gozu went airborne to easily dodge it, and transitioned into a vicious attack: much like Choi, he turned into a raging, spinning ball of slashing death, coming straight at Adelheid with flesh-stripping intentions.

Adelheid grunted loudly as he juked left... he could feel the wind so close, it shredded the top shoulder of his black shirt. If that had been any closer...!

Joker, meanwhile, had a new trick up his sleeve: instead of clobbering Adelheid outright, he was going to serve him up to Gozu. The clown snuck behind Adel, laying a very generous red present at his feet: a mysterious box, its contents unknown.

"Hm?!" Adelheid grunted as he spun around, just in time for the box to spring open.

**BOOOOIOOOOOING! **The mystery gift revealed a humongous, unpleasant-looking but well-crafted inflatable Joker head, which filled with air and solidified in an instant, and sent Adelheid flying backwards, like a human-sized airbag.

"TAKE HIM, GOZU!"

Adelheid heard the ominous scraping of the talons... he had to adjust himself... compose himself in mid-air... or he's dead!

A deep breath. Relaxing of his muscles. Adelheid allowed his body to feel light as a feather... he controlled his flight, spinning around 180, just in time before his torso was to meet head-on with all four of Gozu's blades, measuring nearly a yard long.

Adel's chi manifested... he brought his leg up in time, and he unleashed his fury.

**SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!**

Gozu's steel would not stain with red this day. He instead would bleed his own blood, as Adelheid's destructive G Cross, his modified version of his father's Genocide Cutter, tore into Gozu, severing all four blades from his gauntlets with one swoop, as they clattered to the ground in four rhythmic TINGS! Adelheid landed smoothly on his feet, and turned around, looking at his soon-to-fall opponent with eyes devoid of mercy.

"G..g-gaah... M-Master... Jyazu... will not forget this..." Gozu hoarsely grunted out his superior's name as he hit the ground. The red ninja, although unclear if he was dead or not, did not get back up.

...That just left the clown.

"EEEEEK! BROTHER!"

Adelheid turned quick... damn! Too late. Joker had his sister by the neck, a chilling grin on his cheeks as his lips, coated with an extra paint of blood, extended ear to ear.

"Heeeheeheehyaaahyaaahoohoohoohoo! PUT YOUR HANDS UP! NOW! Or she gets it!"

Adelheid, skilled in not showing any signs of compromised emotions, kept his eyes intensely locked on Jokers as he slowly picked his hands up... already his brain was calculating scenarios, producing every possible outcome, measuring the risk of his own life and his sister's...

With a final cackle, Joker sprang into action. "DIE, RICH BOY!"

Joker snatched Rose by the dress and flung the man's own sister at him, sending her stumbling uncontrollably towards him, until she crashed into his arms. Adelheid let his guard down.. instinctively extending his arms to catch her. That's exactly what Joker wanted, as he threw one of his giant playing cards of death, directly at the Bernstein siblings... if it hit, it would kill both of them at the same time.

Adelheid's movements were impeccable, not a wasted step: like the climax of a waltz, he spun Rose around until their positions switched, Adelheid's back now facing Joker. He let go of his sister and twirled, protruding an open hand just in time to activate his Reflect Barrier, as quick and powerful in utility as Athena's own Psycho Reflector.

The card struck his chi shield... and came flying right back at Joker.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Rose didn't need to look, to know that Joker's scream meant his defeat. She opted to stay huddled against her brother for a little while longer, just a few more tender seconds... before she steeled herself to take a peek.

Gozu was lying on the ground, limp, a small puddle of blood leaking from a gash, extending from his right pectoral all the way up his shoulder. Joker was against a wall, also limp, his own playing card lodged into his left collarbone, slicing deep into his shoulder.

"A...are they dead?" Rose asked that question with a hint of shyness, mixed with morbid curiosity.

Adelheid held his sister, shielding her from the sight. "It doesn't matter. The local authorities will take care of them. We're getting back to the Stadium, NOW."

"Could this be what Madame Kagura was warning me about?"

"I don't know... but it looks like darkness has plagued King of Fighters once again."

**Happy New Year! What better way to kick things off than with that little piece of action! Our boy Adelheid cleaning up! WOO! Welp, now that that little diversion is over... we probably better go ahead and get done with Round 1. Feels like we've been here a while LOL. Much longer than the first Kumite, which is weird, since Kumite 1 had 80 FREAKING PEOPLE!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: the action continues. I might even squeeze in three fights.**

**But first... you all know what time it is! It's the extra gift that got accidentally left in the closet!**

* * *

**BONUS SCENE**

Whimsical, carefree footsteps skulked through the hospital hallways. Almost a dancing, strutting type of movement from the wild flailing blonde hair and fluttering multi-colored dress of the mysterious intruder. Giant hair ornaments, like no other in the world, bobbled up and down and seemed to almost have sentience, as they nestled comfortably within the giant blonde rug they were attached to.

Nonsensical, nonchalant sounds echoed from her vocal chords, attracting attention to no one, caring for no one who happened to pay attention anyway. Nobody knew who she was, or her destination... even she didn't, really. But something in her brain told her to go this way...

"Bibibi...bibibi... bibibibiiiiiiii... huh? Go that way? Whatever you say, you're the boss."

The unknown guidance drew her closer to a certain door... 32b. All she had to do was lay her hand on the wooden frame to know this was her destination, as she literally jumped up with joy.

"BINGOOOOOOOOO! X marks the spot! XYZ, ABC, 123, do re mi, tea and jam and all that jazz."

A soft click indicated the door was opened: the only presence inside was two sleeping wrestlers, one in the bed, one in the guest chair nearby.

Instead of poking her head in personally, the room had a much stranger intruder: a gigantic eyeball, iris green, plucked from her head in which it usually resided.

"Bibibibi... bibibibibibi... captain's log, 2157asdfghjk...uhhh... 7. Destination reached. Have located two Mexicans. May request churros. May inquire why they like us so much. But one of these figures makes me very uneasy... she reminds me of the bully in middle school who used to take my milk carton and stick it in my mashed pota- no wait, I never went to school. They told me school was just federal brainwashing. I want a milk carton. Will retreat for now and return later for further reconnaissance. I wonder if they make strawberry in 2%."


	15. Chapter 15: Opening Round, pt 9

The fights continued with no interruption, despite the hostess's departure, thanks to the timely stepping-in of a former King of Fighters host himself: Lord Wolfgang Krauser Von Stronheim.

The regal authority figure was now perched in Rose's VIP booth face propped on fist, where the man could at last have some time alone with his thoughts... the fire of treachery still burned within him, though it glowed fainter with the time that had passed. That girl... somehow she escaped his clutches again! Someone must have tampered with the lineup! But who? And more importantly... did it even matter at this point? He had already well established himself as a superior above her... what use would crushing her in a rematch accomplish? It'd be naught but self-gratification, not the solidifying of a truth like he claimed it would be. People KNEW he was the best. Anyone with eyes could see Athena was a fluke... right?!

He sucked air in sharply through his nostrils, closed his eyes... he remembered the little "talk" he had with Rose after it happened. Yes... it was enough to put a menacing smile back on his face. Just thinking about it made him giddy! What really WAS the point in defeating some stupid pop singer, when he still had a much larger goal in sight? Defeating the girl would be a small, insignificant personal pleasure... THIS ambition was much more valuable, with tremendous gain to be had.

Krauser snapped out of his thoughts and looked up: his eyes widened for only a moment when he saw the names on the tv, before his brow slowly sank back to its resting position... and indifference overcame him.

"Hey. You." he called out to the man at his side, a seasoned and calloused veteran of martial arts, a sadistic bone-breaker named Silber.

Silber cut his head to the side for a moment, made no response, and looked back the other way. His arms remained folded.

"You on the clock?"

Still no response.

"Why don't you go get me a warm lager. Don't spill it."

...At that derogatory command, Silber's shell broke, and the man dropped his arms and turned to face Krauser. "Don't think you can boss me around like your bitch Laurence. I didn't sign up for it."

Krauser's response to that comeback was a haughty grin. "How come you never joined me back then, Silber? You know I'd rather have had you as my Number 1 instead of Laurence."

Silber let out a grunting chuckle. "Be grateful you have him. Laurence was built for the job... raised and bred to take orders. You wanna command me? You know the price."

Krauser let out a half-scoff, half laugh. "Hmph. Yeah I know the price... three of my ribs learned that day too. But it was still a draw."

An insulting snort. "If you say so."

* * *

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT #16: RYO SAKAZAKI VS ATHENA ASAMIYA**

The big question as to who else was affected by Malin's infamous sabotage was finally revealed: Bonne Jenet's original opponent, now slated to do combat with a veteran almost as tenured as himself, although Ryo had a bit more luster to his legacy, being the champion of the very first King of Fighters. This merit gave Ryo a bit of a godlike aura about him, and he definitely had the skills to boot... but to Athena Asamiya, he was merely old news. A fellow acquaintance of several years of the tournament, there was nothing Ryo presented that she hadn't seen out of him before.

Of course, the same could be said for her too.

**FIGHT!**

She came forward like nothing else mattered; the purest fighting temper, shutting out anything... everything... whatever clouded her. The final solution to psychic balance, to harness and control her potential as both sword and shield.

His Karate was unmatched, unparalleled, sound mind and body, powerful root and fearsome weapons. No turmoil could cloud him... not even the fate of his sister, Yuri. The fight was everything... at this moment, he became more than a human being. He was a culture, a symbol... he was the living embodiment of Karate.

His side kick tested the limits of her defense, rocking her body despite arms absorbing it. She stumbled backwards several steps, while he planted a foot forward in advance and let loose his fist with a telegraphed motion; judging from the loudness of his kiai, this punch was meant to fell opponents with a single blow. Rather than let it hit her, Athena juked and let her chi-fuled left palm swat the punch aside, redirecting his body so she could punish in return with a high right. Mere inches from his nose, he bobbed his head back and demonstrated the swiftness of his footwork, short hopping back to the range his kicks dominated.

And kick he did. His right leg cut a beautiful swath, arcing through the air in reverse to catch Athena from the opposite side of her face. Although she was wise to it and ducked... she wasn't prepared when he planted that foot on the ground, and sent it back up the proper way with a traditional roundhouse. This time, he struck her face proper, dropping her to a knee with a blunt impact on her jaw.

Cobwebs distorted her... but she could see two black, blurry sticks: his legs. Taking advantage of her low position, she kicked outwards and clipped his calf, albeit low on power. Luckily, it did trip him up long enough for her to work her way back up... and work her way up his body. A palm mid to his stomach jolted him, and she was back up to normal, throwing a high right behind it. His head was clear, so he was able to easily bring his arm up and parry her strike with the smoothest curve of his wrist, so keen in execution that it sent her into a stumble from her whiff.

"HIYAAAAH!" Ryo's next punch showed no mercy... Athena's fresh skirt offered no protection to her backside as she skidded across hot dirt, blasted in reverse from a massive fist to her stomach that too-easily felled her.

"YOU WON'T WIN THE STRIKING, ATHENA!" Chin Gentsai mustered his lungs from the stands. "ESTABLISH THE LINK! MAKE HIM MISS!"

Athena had to cough it out... for all her powers, she couldn't command wind back into her body. One benefit of Ryo hitting her so hard, she WAS at a favorable distance: one that she could do exactly as Chin instructed.

Back up to her feet, dusting her skirt off, she closed her eyes, extended her hand... her power manifested all around her, her body awash in a sparkling shower of pink and purple... she opened her eyes, and the world, the very fabric, rippled around her... in this state, she could measure the mettle of a man, see their spiritual makeup, their luminous fortitude. She could see weaknesses, imperfections, exploit them to her ends. This was how she made up for her flaws. This was how she stood up to the bigger, the stronger, the meaner.

Her illuminated eyes peered into Ryo's aura... it... can't be! It was... perfect. All around him, his body rippled, sending out uncolored waves... ideal balance, enveloping his being. Through her supernatural sense, she saw his eyes in a different field... they bore no color, his emotions so attuned, she couldn't even see the subtle verve of pigmented irises.

He was so different than Shen Woo. He was so... zen. Even after what happened to his sister. A flawless architect of martial arts discipline. Why couldn't she be like that?

Ryo came forward, and she knew her chance to influence him was gone. She had no choice but to continue, hand to hand, chi against chi... his world.

His fingers straightened out, as he painted the air towards her with a deep horizontal chop, the same cutting motion that could sever the heads of a dozen aligned beer bottles. So overcome by the speed and acuteness of that stroke, Athena flung her head back in evasion, leaving her body wide open to his mix-up, a high left front kick that flew upwards with zero tell, and buffeted her breast, freezing any further chances of a counterattack, and putting her in a precarious state of punishment.

Barely a chance to breathe, before he let her have it again. The first fist met her liver, and that alone nearly put her down, but the second fist to her jaw somehow kept her standing. His punches didn't loop at all, shooting forward in a straight line and traumatizing their targets with full brunt.

"REGAIN YOURSELF, YOU FOOL!" Chin bellowed. "DISTANCE! DISTANCE!"

His legs came after, right foot cutting from the right side to cave in her ribs. She felt her entire right half lock up, head to toe... she wasn't sure how she managed to dodge the left that followed, but some modicum of instinct allowed her to backflip twice, safely away from the left kick, that forced his body to loop completely around upon missing.

Ryo spun around and regained his stance, and immediately started pumping out Koukens: two fast ones came out, courtesy of a 1-2 that boxed the air. Athena at least had an answer for that: her Psycho Reflector would never allow a fireball to hurt her, and the orange projectiles were batted into the clouds.

She didn't dare let him launch a third. "PHOENIX ARROW!"

She took to the skies, enveloping herself in a protective, weaponized cocoon of Psycho Power, becoming a crimson meteor of fury that descended upon Ryo: her trademark move, one which had gotten her out of so many binds in the past.

Instead of letting her come down, Ryo boldy leaped up to meet her, power with power: orange chi blazed in his fist as he unleashed his classic Deep Uppercut, the golden standard of all anti-airs, performed by so many Karate masters across multiple universes. Their chi collided in a great explosion of red and orange, sending both backwards... Ryo skidded along his feet and remained standing.

Athena, meanwhile, had another trick up her sleeve: she took a risky move, chaining specials one after the other, using her teleporting ability in mid-air to create distance and stabilize at the same time. And as she did so...

"PSYCHO BALLLLL!" a third chained special! With no protective barrier of his own, Ryo simply put his arms up and tried to block the projectile best he could... it exploded against him, and dropped the Karate master for the first time in the fight.

"That's the way, Athena..." Chin monologued, his voice hoarse from too much screaming. "Believe in your Psycho Power, but use it in conjunction with your human weapons... be a complete fighter."

Ryo spring-kicked back up, and a zealous Athena was already racing to meet him. She threw a double front kick with great agility, going left, then leaping up with the right in succession. Ryo's formidable forearms absorbed the hits, but a straight palm came after and clipped the side of his chin. She was surprised at how he actually took a step back; she came forward and pumped a light jab with that same hand... but she was masking a much greater left strike, one in which a swirling ball of Psycho Power had manifested.

"HYAAA!" Athena let it loose, and a torrent of energy blew Ryo backwards, once again blazing his heels across the dirt with two skid marks. He didn't go down... but she could see the slightest grimace. Was he hurt? Losing steam? Didn't matter anyway. She knew how to win now. She'd been saving one more trick...

Ryo came sprinting in. "HIEN SHINPUU KYAKUUU!" a flying double kick soared towards her like a missile... and she phase shifted through it.

"Missed~" Athena teased with a wink and a two-finger salute.

Ryo spun around, and with it came a massive 180 roundhouse, just barely missing Athena as she backpedaled, and awaited his advance.

Advance he did. He did just what she wanted, planting his feet and throwing a straight punch with all his power... typical Karate tactics. Break a board with one powerful blow, but sacrifice any defense.

Athena disappeared in a pink flash, and in an instant, she was behind Ryo with a fist to the back of the head.

"Ng!" Ryo grunted as he stumbled forward several steps... that must have been the most damning hit yet!

He tried to spin back around, but Athena phase-shifted again: this time, though, she only closed the distance and appeared right in front of him, which he was not prepared for. The sharp tip of her elbow crashed across his cheek, stumbling him back more... and a high kick followed behind it. As badly as she wanted to catch him with it, Ryo unfortunately still had his senses about him, enough to catch her foot and drive a leg forward to knock her stationary one out from under her, planting her on her butt.

She didn't mind too much. Before he could do any major damage, she had already rolled backwards, took to the skies, and was once again a crimson ball of raining fury, via Phoenix Arrow. Ryo just barely managed to roll to the side, and avoid her wrath.

The two returned to their feet... Athena tried to close her mouth, but it just hung open with hard pants. She was overdoing it... to keep up with Ryo's technique, her Psycho Power had been running overtime. She HAD to wonder, as he stood there, solid as a tree, eyes cutting into her composure with their ferocity, if he himself was as tired and hurt. She could only pray to her ancestor that he was.

This was it. Time for the kill.

"HaaaaaaaAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sacrificing the rest of her Psycho reserves, she summoned two Crystal Bits and came running at Ryo full speed. He stood there, firm, anticipating...

She fired the first one. It zoomed towards him, and he drew his hand back... a Kouken cancelled the Bit out, and left him free of harm.

She ran at him...ran at him... TELEPORT!

...But something didn't feel right. Why... why did she feel limp all of a sudden? No... no, this wasn't right at all. She was behind him! All she had to do was teleport behind him, and shove that Crystal Bit right up his...!

...But he was facing her. His fist was knuckles-deep into her liver. She groaned: there's no way he actually spun around and... timed her?!

As Athena's wobbled legs defied her... Ryo's finest combination yet manifested. A side kick planted into her stomach, and as fast as that leg came back down, he stepped forward with a 1-2 punch, folding her at the gut, bobbling her head. A cherry on top was one last whipping roundhouse, crashing right above her ear and managing to rattle her temple at the same time.

Just to add insult to that disgustingly perfect 4-hit combo... a fifth hit came, as he swiveled his left foot low to knock her legs out at the shins. Athena felt the carpet pulled out from underneath her... and her dazed vision was next met with the infinite blue of the sky above.

**WINNER: RYO SAKAZAKI**

* * *

Athena stared at the clouds... an ironic chuckle. Everything felt so simple at moments like these. It was just a fight... at the end, that's all it was. Kensou's tampering, Krauser's wrath, the annoyance of Mignon... all just a means to this moment. Nothing else mattered when it was all said and done. This was as far as it had to go. She was laying here, staring at the beautiful big blue... the story was told. She didn't owe anybody anything now. For that reason...maybe she was grateful for her defeat.

"Here. Take my hand." Ryo honorably extended to her, a true sign of sportsmanship. Athena groaned weakly, but managed to rise up and take it, as the blonde easily lifted her back up with one-arm strength.

"Whooa!" Athena laughed as she was stood back up.

"It was a good match. You fought well." Ryo smiled warmly, giving a firm and respectful Japanese bow.

Athena returned the favor too. "You as well, Mr. Sakazaki. I sensed your... overwhelming calmness... even after what happened to Yuri. It's admirable."

"I just believe my sister will be okay." Ryo replied. "There's nothing I can do for her now, but fight hard and dedicate my wins to her recovery. For that reason, I can stay focused. Until next time, Miss Asamiya."

With another smaller bow between them, Ryo was left to go and celebrate with Robert. Meanwhile, Chin had finally joined Athena down below.

"Athena!" his voice reprimanding. "You silly girl. You fought clouded! Between you and Kensou, I don't know what I..."

"It's okay... master." Athena soothed. "To be honest, I... I'm relieved. Ehehehe."

"Relieved?!" Chin gasped. "You were a quarterfinalist... with double the numbers! And yet now you go down in Round 1. How can you be content?!"

A small, sheepish shrug. "Maybe this was meant to be Kensou's year."

With that, and a cute grin, Athena strutted away, truly feeling a clean slate at this moment. Chin was just left standing there, irritated and puzzled at the realization that their chips now fell on the bun boy himself.

The final person to have an opinion on the matter was the current de facto host, Krauser himself. He watched as Athena exited, his arms folded, a look following her movements not of scorn, not of hate... but of disparage.

"Hmph. So the girl is eliminated. A just and fitting end! It matters no longer to me... my eyes are on a bigger prize. Enjoy your freedom, Athena Asamiya."

* * *

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT #17: JOE HIGASHI VS GATO**

Joe came to battle the way he was best known: a smug smile, his Muay Thai stance bouncing eagerly with his dominant foot light and his fists high. Almost visible to the naked eye was the pure... vigor brimming from him. This was the confidence of a man who knew he was the world Muay Thai champion. Nobody, NOBODY, knew the art better than him. What Ryo was to Karate, so too was he to the vicious striking art of elbows and knees.

Gato was clearly the opposite of the equator. A master of Kenpo, or "God Fist", the impenetrable man had his own ideas about how to achieve victory: an immovable stature, an intense posture... and the very switch King spoke of: the one that shut off his emotions, as efficient as removing a plug. Nobody, not even his own sister, could drill through the crusty, unyielding layer that exuded around him, a repellant to the brash and boastful and foolhardy.

"Cmon, Gato!' Joe heckled at his own risk, showing off some elbows for exhibition. "Cmon big man! You may have these others spooked by your doom n' gloom, but I ain't scared! I'm Joe Higashi up in this bitch! I'm walking, talking kickass!"

Gato's face didn't change... but at this point, he couldn't look more displeased than he already was. His face bore such a sourness to it, probably enough to make babies cry, as those daunting eyes looked directly at Joe, but seemed to look PAST his tomfoolery.

"...Does he really think that's a good idea?" Terry, who had been ringside for the entire round, warned.

Mary, also the fact, half-laughed. "Since when has Joe ever been smart?"

**FIGHT!**

Joe inched forward just enough to get into the preferred range of any Thai fighter: one where their kicks called the shots. For Higashi, his gameplan never changed: break the roots, soften the midsection, establish the clinch, and finally... finish off with a big move.

Instead of start with the kick, Joe surprised Gato by closing in and firing a right jab; Gato's arm was there to block it... and Joe officially got to work on those roots, pivoting his leg out to blast Gato below the inside knee.

...But something didn't feel right. Joe felt it IMMEDIATELY, as his face winced with pain and his body instinctively retreated. There were two things wrong with this picture: one, Joe shouldn't be feeling the pain of the leg kick HE himself threw!

Secondly... Gato hadn't budged an inch from it. That alone puzzled Joe more than the pain; he has dug into Gato's leg meat with the cleanest kick possible, and yet the man's roots remained firmly planted! Was he an oak tree in human skin?!

Gato sensed Joe was completely thrown off, and he capitalized on it, taking a deep step forward. There was one noticeable thing about how Gato advanced... mainly how he STOMPED the earth with each step, so powerful in his foot placement that he could shake the ground around him, kick up dust in omni directions.

Joe's turn came to receive a taste of his opponent's power... his stomach took a deep palm strike so gnarly, his proud Thai stance was broken, as his feet flew out and his entire being was sent rocketing in reverse.

Gato held that stance with a guttural grunt, feet spread wide, his palm still extended from where he unleashed the truest might of his body.

"GATO ONII-SAMAAAAAAA~!' Hotaru squealed out his name with praise, both hands cupping her mouth to emphasize the loudness and make sure he heard it. Upon seeing Gato's eyes cut towards her in the slightest, she immediately sat back down, her face crimson from forehead to chin.

"Damn, Gato's here to slay." Terry pointed out.

"You think Joe can get back up from that one?!" Shingo, who still had not gone to the hospital, and was STILL wearing nothing but his blue flaming boxers, asked aloud.

"You think you're gonna put on some clothes soon?" Benimaru appropriately jabbed.

"Nah, I'm good." Shingo grinned goofily.

Soldiering through it, Joe was back up and pressing forward; he knew he had ground to make up. He came in firing a front kick, heel-first, which bounced off of Gato's forearm, but he kept pressing forward and got in close with a nasty right hook. Gato kept his hand close to his head, but that punch still broke through and sent him back in the slightest. Joe's fluidity continued, as he launched a second kick to follow up that punch. Unlike Ryo, who preferred to lead with the foot, Joe's power came from shinbone... and he bludgeoned Gato's side with it, as it sank inches-deep into his ribcage.

He tried to come up Gato's solar plexus with a knee, but Gato was ready to fight back. He closed in deep and demonstrated a true knack of hand speed, as well as unexpected power generated from short punches, as he peppered Joe's midsection with a left and right, before going high to the nose with the third left... his unorthodox style, where he led with his knuckles protruded, made his punches only that much sharper and painful, even at a range where the arms couldn't extend all the way.

Joe was rattled, sent backwards by that short three-punch combo... he backed right into range of Gato's legs, where the Kenpo fighter sent him on his way with a lunging side kick to the stomach; no longer having to worry about stifled range, he extended his foot all the way and hit Joe with maximum power.

Although still on his feet, the smile was far gone at this point from Joe. He came back forward firing a 1-2, his right crashing into Gato's guard, but the left looping around and catching Gato's ear. Gato took a step back, and Joe went high with his best roundhouse: although Gato's arm remained present, Joe's foot managed to wrap itself around... and catch Gato on the side of the head.

"Attaboy, Joe!" Andy rooted for his closest friend. "Heavy volume!"

Feeling the advantage, Joe came forward with a kick... stupid. His fundamentals got the best of him, and he tried to kick low again, on the outside of Gato's leg. Still proving impossible to uproot, Gato checked the kick and put Joe back on shaky feet. He slipped up... and Gato made him pay for it.

Unfortunately for Joe, an unbreakable stance didn't go both ways: Gato gave HIM one in return, an inside leg kick, that clipped just below his right knee... Joe yelped as his foot literally left the ground, and had him balancing on one side.

Gato spun around with his momentum, and smoothly went low... as he came around, his other foot cut a perfect radius through the dirt, with a sweep kick that took Joe's other leg out and put the Thai fighter in mid-air.

Finally... the piece de resistance. While Joe was still up, Gato still had time to take another of those ground-shaking stomps forward, BOTH hands protruded... and he gave Joe his best double-palm strike. The juggle sent Joe way back, like a volleyball being slapped to the other side of the court. It's a miracle he finally hit the ground and skidded to a stop.

"DAMN IT JOE, GET IT TOGETHER!" Andy berated. "STAY AT RANGE! HE'S TOO DANGEROUS UP CLOSE!"

Bonne Jenet, on the other hand, had nothing but praises to sing. "Keep going, Gato! You're doing sexy, baby! SEXYYYY!"

Gato approached fast, but a Hurricane Upper tore across the ground and forced him to evade. Joe officially had the momentum advantage; they were both approaching, but Joe was coming in faster as a result of Gato being forced into that dodge.

Gato leaped in with a flying kick; Joe met him at the same speed, with his patented Slash Kick! The two collided... Joe's attack rang true, as his was faster, stronger, more fueled by chi. Gato took it to the chest, and was finally sent tumbling to the ground for the first time. A huge morale boost for Joe, needless to say...

"Gato!" Hotaru squealed. The blue haired girl tried to stay sitting, but her feet sprang up.

Although greatly disturbed by the hit, Gato did get back up, dusting himself off. He narrowed his eyes and met Joe once again: he got a leaping start and flew at Joe with extended knuckles, but the Thai fighter blocked it and the two bodies pressed close.

At that moment, Joe unleashed his final solution. "GOTCHA!" He was all too ecstatic to see that he'd managed to interlace his fingers behind Gato's head, securing the Plum Clinch he so desperately needed.

"He's got him tied up!" Andy gasped.

Bonne Jenet, sitting nearby, just chuckled. "Tee hee hee hee... oh Andy. You're so cute, but such a fool. Do you really think my man can be held down by a stupid Thai Clinch? Puhleeeeeeze."

Joe quickly discovered that Gato was... extremely difficult to control in the clinch. The equivalent of trying to pull something out of the ground that had been sealed with cement. The man simply could NOT be controlled. Even as Joe pressed against him, vainly trying to wrench the man in any given direction, Gato's face showed no signs of the slightest falter or discomfort. It was disheartening... and Joe's arms were so tired...

It looked like the end, when Gato took a mighty stomp, shrugged his arms fiercely, and broke Joe away. Before the stumbled man could regain himself, a check from Gato's thick, broad shoulders busted him in the face, and put the man on roller skates.

Gato knew he had the time... and he took it. Eyes closed, a deep inhale... his chi manifested all around him, in blazing pink light, sprouting from the ground and engulfing his feet, to his very hair. He could afford to use it all... this last attack would end the fight, and grant him rest.

"Hnnnnnghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... HRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Gato took his best lunge, his body like a piston, as he propelled his closed fist and burrowed deep into Joe's stomach, so hard that the Thai fighter literally folded inwards, nearly wrapping around the man's arm like plastic.

"G...ghhkkk...ghaaaahkkkkk..." Joe's eyes rolled backwards, cracked choking sounds rasping, as his body tensed up all at once around Gato's fist... and then released, going limp all over. A final THUD rang out, as his body hit the dirt. Gato held that impeccable pose, as the dust cleared from his extreme attack.

**WINNER: GATO**

* * *

Gato, no worse for wear, dusted himself off and turned away, only stopping to cut his head towards the fallen Joe to hear his lamenting.

"Agghh... dammitdammitdammit... I made it to Round 3 last time... cough cough! And now I get canned... so soon... it's not fair!" Joe whined, as he pounded the dirt beside him.

Gato closed his eyes and looked away. "Your focus on cosmetic victories is worthless. A fight is a fight, and you either continue winning... or you lose and start over."

With that simple philosophy, Gato turned his back and walked away from his soundly defeated opponent.

The inhospitable man didn't make it very far before a roadblock halted his retreat. He stopped, looked down slightly: a blushing, stammering young girl with blue hair was standing in front of him, her hands curled into tiny fists, nestled tight against her chin in a reserved stature... she could barely look at the man as she tried to squeak out the words:

"O-onii s...G-G-G...Gato... y... you d-did... g-"

"YOU DID GREAT!"

Hotaru squealed as she was knocked out of the picture by Bonne Jenet's well-rounded tuchus. Having stolen the spotlight, the blonde threw herself against the stone man and nuzzled his cheek. "Hey, after Tizoc cleans up, let's all get a drink and celebrate!"

Crushingly, for Jenet... the blonde's hype was shut down, as she was ejected from Gato's body, and the man kept walking.

"...What's there to celebrate? It was only one victory." his voice was cruel and piercing. "Besides... you cowered and ran away. Any victory celebration with you would be tainted."

Bonne Jenet could almost feel her skin grow frigid from the harsh words spat towards her. Her cheer officially gone, she hung her head low and stood dejected, as the man's footsteps carried him to a solitude he so desired.

"Sigh... that was cold, bruv. Very cold."

* * *

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT #18: KIM KAPHWAN VS TIZOC**

In many ways, Kim felt like a free man.

No disciples left to manage, no rivals left to squash... he was the last of the "Korean" clique, and Round 1 hadn't even concluded. It was a liberating feeling: so often, the priorities got mixed up, amidst all the politics and tensions. But this was all that mattered: the fight. Right here, right now. He fought for only one thing... no, not himself of course. He fought for the glory of Korea, nothing else. To win gold in King of Fighters was to bring it home to his beloved nation.

A roaring reception welcomed Korea's national hero to the ring, as he waved to the crowd with a smile. In his hands he held two wooden boards... in a flash, he flung them to the skies above, and leaped up to join them.

"WATAAAAAH!" he kia'd as he threw a double flying kick, right foot following the left, shattering the two boards in succession and reducing them to wood chips, before landing back on his feet with a bow. The crowd loved it, as the volume amped up two-fold.

"Kim's looking pretty good out there, all things considered." Terry complimented.

"I figured he'd be a little down in the dumps, after what happened to Bear, Jai, May Lee, Chang, Choi... well, does he even care about Chang and Choi?" Andy pondered.

"Ah, he cares." Terry smiled. "Even about Jhun, stubborn bastard though that guy is."

"You think those two will ever not fight?"

"...I ship them."

Those words were from neither Terry nor Andy, but the two brothers surely jumped out of their seats when they heard them, courtesy of a snickering Blue Mary.

"M-MARY!" they yelled in unison.

"What?" she winked. "I think they're cute."

"HE HAS A WIFE!"

"...Swingers?"

As Kim awaited patiently inside the combat zone, the audience noise slowly died down... they were awaiting the blue corner. The wait was suffocating... the hungry audience craved action, violence, bloodshed, sportsmanship. After two awesome fights, the momentum had to keep going.

And that's when they saw it... the big TV abruptly switched to some kind of promo vid. A gigantic hawk face plastered on the screen, followed by a huge, piercing, majestic noise:

**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!**

The powerful cry of a hawk's lungs echoed, and amped up hard rock music kicked in. Pyrotechics exploded from the blue corner, followed by exotic, fiery Spanish lyrics.

The audience once again amped up the volume: they knew a great and respected athlete was about to step into the ring.

"TIZOC! TIZOC! TIZOC! TIZOC! TIZOC! TIZOC! TIZOC! TIZOC!"

Kim steeled himself when the figure emerged... there he was, in all his seven-foot glory. Clad in tight red spandex, his incomparable oak tree legs carried him with a commanding posture as he waved to the crowd around him, flexing his muscles in all directions. He made it about halfway to the ring before he stopped... he brought his fists up, drew his head back... and gave his best screech.

"Jeez!" Shingo whined, plugging his ears. "I can barely hear a dadgum thing in this Stadium!"

"What?" Benimaru appropriately asked after.

"Tizoc's certainly the king of the walkout." Terry grinned.

"Pro Wrestling 101." Mary seconded.

Tizoc at last made his way into the combat zone... Kim was already perturbed about how he had to look up just to see the guy and his blasted beak. Second year in a row, stuck fighting some pro wrestler... to a striker like him, it was the worst luck.

"KIM KAWPHWAN!" Tizoc boomed his name loud and assertive, thrusting a finger. "I WANT YOU! Your Tae Kwon Do is highly regarded in the martial arts world! You are a true symbol of discipline and honor in sports! You have my utmost respect!"

Kim, although flattered by the words, did not break his stance. "Uhhh... thanks. I've always admired you too, Tizoc."

"AS YOU SHOULD!" Tizoc continued, striking a pose with his arm outstretched diagonally, and his other arm flexing. "I am the last great hero of the wrestling frontier! I have honed my serratus antierior to be a mighty shield, to protect my body from the forces of dark heel organizations! My biceps brachii are the tools of justice, to lift up the fallen, to cradle the meek, to condemn the dishonorable! My tibialis anterior helps to propel me to new heights, to stand tall and proud under the banner of good, to hoist my colors and pridefully pronounce my creed! My impenetrable occipitofrontalis protects my head from the treachery of folding chairs and cheap shots! I AM THE GRIFFON MASK! EVIL COWERS BEFORE ME, CHILDREN ADORE ME, AND WOMEN LUST FOR ME!"

Kim winced physically, just from the sheer force of his sound waves. "Argh! Tizoc, you are a respectable person... but you could certainly be less of a windbag! That arrogance is a real stain on your moral fiber!"

Tizoc, though his facial expression was hidden, showed his response to that comeback with a huge flexing of muscles. "HA! I have earned the right to be arrogant! Nobody compares to my greatness! I will fight! AND WIN! Make no mistake... the prize money does not matter to me, Kim Kaphwan! When I win this tournament, that money will go to the impoverished children of Mexico! But to pursue glory, to see one's name up on big screens, celebrated... THAT IS NO RIGHTEOUS BLEMISH! Heroes deserve to be praised, and there's nothing wrong with relishing it!"

Kim stood his ground. "Glory should be for your homeland! Not for yourself! I fight only to bring Korea greatness! Nevermind if it's my name or the name of another sportsman! As long as our country is recognized, I've done my duty! That's a true hero!"

Having finally heard enough, Tizoc tossed his cape aside. "VERY WELL THEN, KOREAN HERO! Let our ideals... and our bodies... CLASH!"

**I just... I couldn't do it, ladies and gents. I could not manage three fights in one chapter. I've tried. Lord knows, you guys know, I've TRIED... and it just hasn't worked out up to 15 chaps in this bad boy. And now, even worse, this throws off my schedule for the rest of Round 1. Now I'm going to have to take an extra chapter to do Kim vs freaking Tizoc, and it feels too much like I'm padding this damn fic, which I am NOT trying to do.**

**Ugh. I'm aggravated that I couldn't pull it off. I'm sorry guys. I really am sorry. Round 1 just is not cooperating.**

**NEXT CHAP: well, two more exciting fights were going to happen, but I'm just gonna dedicate next chapter to Kim and Tizoc. Maybe some interesting behind-the-scenes drama will unfold. I dunno. I'm grumpy.**

**Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16: Opening Round, pt 10

Krauser was more miffed than he thought he'd be, at the level of volume being demonstrated for the Kim/Tizoc fight. Those nasty, seething thoughts burrowed back into his mind, polluting his self-control... those were supposed to be HIS cheers. He was supposed to bring the metaphorical roof off of this Stadium, the monumental Allianz Arena. To have that denied from him... he could surely break the neck of the closest person to him. That is, if that person wasn't Silber.

Thus, he settled for aggressively munching his pretzels, his fingers clasping them so violently, they broke even before his crushing jaws ground them up to a paste. If only pretzels could be substituted for...

"Mr. Krauser?"

When he heard her voice, he swallowed a solid chunk still in his mouth. It lodged into his throat, embarrassingly producing a coughing fit at the most inopportune time of keeping up appearances.

"Whoa, easy!" a hard chop to his back, and the food evacuated his windpipe safely, restoring the man back to a state in which he could adjust himself, and resume his menacing facade.

He set his pretzels aside, and glared at her... what right did she have to just... just march up to him, so intrepidly, so... impudent?! Like he wasn't the bane of her dreams, the most dangerous threat to her living and breathing?!

"Sakazaki must've hit you too hard." Krauser sneered. "You're obviously not in a sound state of mind to approach me like this."

Athena didn't back away, didn't allow her breathing to fluctuate... forbid her legs from shaking, no matter how much they wished. "Believe me, Krauser... I'm clearer now than I've been during my stay in Germany. I've got nothing to lose."

A sharp scoff. "Pfeh! We could put that to the test."

"I'd rather take a seat instead."

He tried to mask it, but his eyes stared wide: the nerve of her! And for some reason... it made him want to listen. Maybe deep down, his nature compelled him to appreciate the bold and courageous, no matter how deeply he called them enemy.

"Fine then. Sit."

For 80 suffocating seconds, the two opted to only sit and stir the bubbling stew of unresolved tensions boiling between, sharing the most cumbrous silence. It finally fell upon the shoulders of the one who initiated this uneasy interaction, to find that initiative once more, and break the ice...

"There's a lot you don't understand. About what went down." she opened.

"What's there to understand?" Krauser mercilessly countered. "You fought with treachery. You embarrassed me in front of my European brethren. Me, the king of this continent!"

"Are you really that insecure about yourself?" Athena fought back with grit.

"Surely a person of your status should understand how important, how... vital... reputation is." Krauser returned. "And you... you threatened mine when you stole victory from me so... so flagrantly."

Athena remained silent for a moment, taking in the words, trying to understand the big man's point of view. A benefit someone of her disposition and talents had: she too often tried to see inside people. And inside Krauser... she saw a blinding, foolish, absolutely STUPID pride.

Krauser broke the silence. "Answer these... Miss Asamiya."

Athena nodded.

"Do you believe yourself my superior?"

"No."

"Are you aware that I've killed, in hand to hand combat?"

"Yes."

"Do you believe you're a match for me?"

A small laugh, which amusingly shifted his eyebrows. "Believe me, Krauser, the last thing I desire is to challenge your bloated ego."

Another bout of silence... Athena sighed. This was getting out of hand. Not the way she wanted it to go. She was a kind, peace-loving soul... not one to seek battle, but reconciliation with those who could be saved, who didn't have true evil in their hearts. Krauser, to his credit... the man wasn't perfect, but a noxious arrogance at least didn't threaten innocent people.

Thus, Athena made the choice, to put this to bed once and for all.

"Look... I'm sorry I stained your honor, or whatever. But I made a choice... a choice I felt was right. I'm not saying I WAS right: no human being has the moral authority to decide what is and isn't. But I still made my choice, I stuck to it, and I saw it through. And for that... I'm NOT sorry."

She steeled herself for the comeback. That was it; her weapons unloaded. She gave all she had to the man. If any animosity remained... it was a blemish on him, not her failure.

Surprisingly... a smile?!

"Ha ha ha ha!"

Seeing an expression of joy should have settled her down a bit, but... for some reason, it spiked her up slightly. Maybe it was in an ironic light?

He spoke: "You speak with great conviction, girl. Hmph... far be it from me to condemn someone who followed their heart, even to a bitter end. It's an admirable quality."

She felt like sighing with relief. "I'm glad you understand... Krauser."

He turned away from her at that moment, seemingly losing complete interest in the whole matter. A dismissive wave of his hand followed. "Very well then! Our threads of fate have been severed. I doubt they will foretell us to have further business in the future. So... farewell. Onto brighter horizons."

With that, Athena rose to her feet, with a smile and a bow. "Good day, Krauser. I sincerely hope we don't... interact again."

He didn't respond or look towards her. Athena felt almost like living in a new reality; one where she'd never offended the man in the first place. Where he wouldn't, on any given day, go out of his way to give her even an inkling of acknowledgement. It was incredible... like a dream? Maybe Ryo had knocked her out, and she had yet to wake up?

As she strutted away from the VIP booth, victorious, trying not to dance a celebratory jig for having somehow quelled the wrath of the raging beast... she wondered how else her fortunes could turn around-

"MIGNON IS HERE! PUT EM UP ATHE...naaaa?!"

Athena tossed her entry card at the pinkette's feet and walked away, grinning ear to ear.

* * *

The crowd volume was at an all time high, as heroes of their respective counties, Korea and Mexico, clashed with spirited vigor, and brimming animation. Kim and Tizoc gave the crowd what they wanted, battering each other with explosive strikes, matched only by their ability to hype the crowd with their theatrics. This is what the Twilight Tournament was all about: redemption, for those who fell too soon... and the chance for glory, for those who were evaded.

Kim bounced on his heels, light, feathery in stance... it would take extra energy this way, but he HAD to avoid getting tangled up with a wrestling giant like Tizoc. There was only one way to win this: stick and move, stick and move. Kim was fast, and he threw heavy. His output would fell the big man.

"ACHOOOO!" Kim kia'd as he threw himself at Tizoc, planting a flying kick into the man's meaty chest. The big man barely budged... but Kim demonstrated true agility by springing off, twisting his body mid-flight, and bringing his heel crashing atop the dome of Tizoc's bird head.

Tizoc finally reeled, slightly; it looked like he'd go down for a second, but the wrestler wobbled... and he regained himself seconds later. To demonstrate to the crowd he was okay, he turned away from his opponent and flexed his muscles, eliciting roars from the pumped up audience.

"YOU GO TIZOOOOOC!" Bonne Jenet cheered, jumping up and down, breasts flailing in her purple dress and nearly flying out. Needless to say, Shingo's eyes weren't on the fight in front of him.

"TASTE MY MIGHTY LARIAT, WHICH I USE TO CHOP OFF THE HYDRA HEADS OF EVIL!" Tizoc, in an unwise move, telegraphed and ANNOUNCED his attack to Kim, running at the man with his arm drawn back, ready to fire. To his benefit... if he hit Kim, the Korean probably WOULD lose his head.

Obviously, Kim wasn't having this. He easily ducked under Tizoc's wild swing, and the wrestler spun around, and tried to charge the other way. Kim took his best step forward, and unleashed a kick into his stomach to stop the advance. Big as Tizoc was, Kim's power was not to be undermined: the sole of his foot struck deep, halting Tizoc's forward advance to a still.

Kim wasn't done. He never threw just one. "WATAAAAH!" his left hip pivoted forward as he went high, cracking Tizoc's beak with a roundhouse, going clean across his face and swinging all the way around. As the Korean went 360, ANOTHER whipping kick came, this time in reverse, striking the same exact spot... this time, the great giant fell.

"Kim's gotta kick pretty hard to drop a man that size." Terry winced.

Dazed, but far from done, Tizoc returned to his feet. Kim backed away to a safe range, to avoid getting tied up. The dance resumed... Tizoc inched forward with a bit more patience, his hands open, indicating he was planning on throwing strikes.

"HYAH!" he opened with a wide backhanded chop, whizzing just out of range of Kim's head when the Korean swayed back. Tizoc stepped forward and tried to give him a giant slap, but Kim dodged the left, and then a right lariat coming right after. The force of that whiffed lariat caused Tizoc to stumble out of range of any counter.

Kim came forward next, pivoting his leg with another sole-fed kick: it bounced off of Tizoc's beefy bicep, as Tizoc countered with a right slap that was easily ducked by the retreating Korean. This time, TIZOC tried a kick; he came forward with a stomping boot, easily sidestepped by Kim, and the wrestler stumbled forward... then came the real surprise.

Tizoc knew a thing or two about spinning shit as well, as he came around with a whipping kick of his own! Kim, unprepared for it, could only throw his arms up and hope the giant clodhopper wouldn't kill him: thankfully, it just knocked him down.

A downed opponent! Tizoc finally got to try out some stuff. He started by turning his back to Kim... he got a leaping start, going airborne, easing into a backflip... it was a textbook Moonsault, and Tizoc was a giant schoolbus about to squash a snack cake like Kim.

"No way!" Kim commanded himself to roll out of the way, as Tizoc's body landed with a giant **CRAAAAAASH!**

The dust from the impact obstructed both of them... but it cleared quickly, and Kim found himself quicker on the draw. His foot went up high in offense, slamming into Tizoc's cheek, and that same foot went lower and peppered his abdomen. Kim planted that foot and started kicking with the other one instead, attempting to clip Tizoc's thick, tree trunk legs.

...That's where his offense ended. The foot struck its intended target... but Tizoc seemed just as hard to uproot as his teammate Gato, and the bird man merely laughed at Kim's kick and provided a kick of his own: a boot to Kim's stomach, and the Korean went flying across the combat zone.

Kim got acquainted with some dirt particles in his mouth, as well as his eyes. After a quick session of spitting and rubbing, he looked up... what was blocking the sun?!

...Tizoc was coming down on him, elbow first.

"Oooooooogh!" Mary sucked in air hard through her teeth. "No way Kim gets up from that one."

"Don't forget, this isn't a three count." Terry reminded. "As long as Kim's still conscious, he's got a chance."

By some feat, Kim WAS alive and well; he was just being crushed underneath a few hundred pounds of muscle man. To his benefit, though, Tizoc's extraordinary impact offered him little control of his own body's resting position. Before he had a chance to get comfortable on top of Kim, the Korean scrambled well and fought his way from underneath the crushing weight.

"Huff... huff...huff... haaaaagghhhhkkk cough cough coughcoughcough!" Kim sounded like 80 years of cigarettes as he hacked and coughed to regain the lost wind that was squeezed from his body. The man looked ready to slump over any second; it was only those powerful legs... and an invincible pride for Korea... that kept him upright.

"YOU REMAIN STANDING!" Tizoc exclaimed, surprised. "You truly are a great warrior, Kim Kaphwan! The power of justice flows strongly through you! But my body is a temple... a temple through which ultimate power flows, and victory exudes from every curve of my rectus abdominis! Now... TASTE THE POWER OF TRUE JUSTICE!"

"Oh for the love of god, SHUT UP." Kim grunted. "You're even making ME sick of the word."

The two ran at each other full speed, pride vs pride, each putting their heroic ideals on the line. Kim timed his arrival, got a huge spinning start, and let his foot fly mid to the body. He was going to destroy that damn washboard!

...But Tizoc timed him as well. Cocking his forearm back, he let it fly backhanded, and, with a meaty THUD much like his live shows, smacked Kim's foot away and sent the Korean into a stumble.

Tizoc homed in on him, got close... he finally got to demonstrate his vastly superior strength, as he easily seized Kim in a headlock, tucked underneath his armpit, and lifted... with just one arm, Tizoc had Kim completely vertical, his feet pointing towards the sky.

"Here comes the big whammy!" Shingo gasped.

Tizoc freefalls backwards... SLAM! Kim got laid to bed in the roughest way imaginable, so forceful that a dirt storm obscured the two of them.

"Jesus, Kim is like a crash test dummy to that freaking galoot!" Andy exclaimed.

The dust cleared... Tizoc had Kim once again, this time in a Fireman's Carry, draped across his shoulders.

"Oh please don't. I can't watch!" Shingo cried, burying his face in a cliche manner... but of course leaving a little crack to peep through.

Tizoc went airborne. He spun 360, 720, 1440... **KERBOOOOOM!** Another haze of dust clouded the combat zone, and people could only envision the pain and torment Kim's battered body must have suffered at this point.

"If he gets up from that, I'll drink my own..." Benimaru muttered in disbelief.

"Better get a bottle, then." Mary pointed. "Look."

Tizoc was completely unaware of the fact. In an eerily similar fashion to his live shows, he had his back turned from the combat zone and was facing the crowd, earning "pop" by striking poses, lifting his hands up and gesticulating to desire a raised volume, and even flexing his curved and wholesome pectorals. He was absolutely convinced he'd won the fight.

Thus... imagine his disbelief when he turned around... and saw Kim Kaphwan standing before him.

"W-wha... I... it can't be... it can't be..."

But it was. He was breathing heavily, legs wobbling, arms heavy at his waist... but the man, bathed in dirt, hair messed up, still had the fire inside him to stare Tizoc down, with eyes that desired victory: not for himself, but only as a testament to Korea and their strong, persevering athletes. The BEST athletes.

At that moment... for the second time in his life... Tizoc's spirit broke. All his efforts, all his fire and energy, his belief in his power and the power of good... it wasn't enough to put this man down. HIS ambition prevailed. HIS justice became the truth. Because he took the best Tizoc offered... and still stood.

And Tizoc was tired. So very tired... it was all too much. Burning out his muscles with theatrical attacks, exerting extra energy to work the crowd... the toll was real. It felt too much like that old time, rearing its ugly head once again...

Kim summoned the last of his reserves, took his mightiest step forward, got a spinning start... this kick had to finish the job, no matter what.

"WATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tizoc fell like the towering tree he was, crashing in the dirt so greatly, it left an outline around him.

With a deep exhale, Kim returned his foot to the ground... something didn't feel right.

"OWWWWW!" Kim let out a howl, and the supposedly victorious man collapsed. The audience let out a gasp, as they witnessed the Korean hero on his back, face twisted, clutching his foot in pain.

Despite his head spinning rapidly, Tizoc's good nature naturally compelled him to unwittingly get up and run over there to tend to the man. "Hey! Are you okay?! What happened? Where does it hurt?"

"Aghhhh my foot!" Kim cried. "I sprained my foot kicking your giant head!"

In an instant, chaos and confusion plagued the Stadium. The crowd on their feet, boos erupting, the situation unwound in a record time. The crowd truly demonstrated how fickle and merciless they could be, going from loving this fight, to turning on them like the flip of a page.

"Oh man, it's getting bad in here." Ryo, fresh from his victory, grunted.

"So who won?!" Jenet restlessly questioned.

"No idea... and I haven't seen Rose around." Mary mentioned. "Who's gonna make the call?"

And thus, as acting host... the decision fell on Krauser. The purple-haired man was on his feet, as he looked around with a snarl, observing the impatience, the displeasure of the crowd, the bewilderment of the fighters... as a shrewd and decisive man, he was quick to step forth and make his choice, with no regrets.

He threw his hand up, and shouted: "TIZOC IS THE WINNER!"

**WINNER: TIZOC**

* * *

"Bullshit!" Mary spat. "BULL. SHIT. That's crap, right Terry? TERRY?"

Terry had a hand on his chin, and the other hand... doing some weird flutter thing. "W-well... uhhh... I dunno, Mary! I like em both!"

"Sigh... of course you won't discriminate former teammates. You're too good, Terry Bogard."

"I think Kim is the rightful winner!" Andy's answer was much clearer.

"Pssssh, you're just saying that to go against your brother." Ryo swatted.

"Am not!"

"Tizoc is the winner, okay?!" Jenet shut them all down. "The big purple guy said so! So suck it! My big man cleaned up~"

"Shut up, Jenet. Nothing you say is valid, unless we're talking about track and field." Mary shot with a curl of her nose.

The crowd was mixed: to those in awe and idolization of their Mexican hero, a hot and frothy outburst of positivity rang. Almost in equal pitch, however, was a negative backdraft of jeers and complaints, from those who hailed the Korean in their highest regards.

Discord. Disunity. Disordinance. All words that meant the same thing: beautiful, glorious pandemonium, that a select group was slurping up like a milkshake... and enjoying every sip of.

"Ha ha ha ha! HAHAHAHAHA!" Yashiro cackled. "Luck be a lady today!"

"Maybe we should all get some scratchoff tickets, see how far this day takes us." Chris grinned wide at his cheesy follow-up joke.

"Can the cheese, you two." Shermie snickered. "This crowd is obviously like a stock market: one minute they shoot up, the next they're prepared to chuck pitchforks. There's got to be a way to... KEEP the negative vibes flowing. Supplement it?"

"It's impossible to predict the way humans will go." Yashiro explained. "They're too fickle. That's why we've just got to do our job... and take advantage of these fools and their uncanny ability to stir the shit. Hehehehe... they'll open the door for His arrival, and seal their own fates."

"We just gotta win, right?" Chris asked.

Yashiro nodded. "We just gotta win. You two did well this round... it's up to me now. Orochi's Will be done."

* * *

Since his "victory", Tizoc hadn't moved from that spot: not even after they came and got Kim. The paramedics repeatedly asked him if he needed medical attention... but Tizoc showed no reaction, as he sat on his knees. Eventually, they gave up and hauled Kim off.

Bonne Jenet finally went out there to tend to him. Kneeling down, hand on his shoulder, she called to him up close. "You okay, baby?"

Tizoc's bird eyes only looked diagonal, at the dirt, where his head tilted.

"...Tizoc?"

His head slightly shifted up. "This... this was no victory. I... it wasn't enough. It wasn't..."

"What you mean? You won!" Jenet tried to reassure. "Krauser said so."

"This isn't some stupid scripted match!" Tizoc appeared to be booming in anger, but his masked face still looked forward. "Nobody gets to 'decide' that I was victorious! Kim struck me down, and in my heart, I'm not... I'm not the..."

Silence.

Jenet either wasn't accustomed to tackling such serious subject matter, or she was too naive to understand Tizoc's heart. Thus, she merely giggled and leaned in close to him. "Cmon, bird brain. You just need to get some alcohol in you. Why don't we-"

"No, leave me alone!" Tizoc finally exploded, leaping to his feet and inadvertently knocking Jenet aside. "I... I need time alone, to think. Excuse me."

The wrestler turned away and fled... away from his admirers... away from the children who worshiped him... away from the lights, the cheers, the glory. To him, these things were unearned. Undeserved. This was not the victory of the Bird Mask...

As Jenet watched her teammate walk away, she stomped the ground with a pout. "Hmph! Both my guys win big, and neither of them even can show the slightest joy... screw this, I'll go drink alone."

* * *

In the locker room sat two losers, and the word couldn't be stressed enough: Hwa Jai and Raiden, the comical duo, had been utterly demolished by their opponents, who, ironically, both shared the same theme of being small and adorable and huggable. That only added further sting to the defeats, it seemed.

"Ugh... you said they'd be here, baldy." Raiden whined. "Where are they?! I'm getting hungry."

"Oh please. You're the last person who can't afford to miss a meal." Hwa Jai sneered, always ready with a comeback to his stout counterpart.

"Hey, I'm not THAT fat, alright? A lot of this is pure moosekul."

"Tch, gimme a break Tubs. You look like you drink heavy cream straight out the carton."

"I could stick you up my ass, head first. So don't test me."

Their second fight of the day, in the non-physical realm this time, was interrupted by a loud, authoritative tone:

"ATTENNNNNN... HUT!"

Their attention focused towards the echoing voice, as the man of the hour came strutting in: his shades shimmering, a tooth-baring grin on his lips, stretching that fuzzy black worm atop his lip along with it... the man walked with his back straight, his hands pompously clutching the edges of his coat, where buttons were supposed to meet in the middle. Behind him, as impressive in height and stature, Yamazaki flanked, with a classic hand in his pocket and that trademark sloth-like attitude about him.

"At ease, gentlemen." Mr. Big smirked.

"Whaddaya want, Big?!" Raiden blurted.

"Hey now..." he held a hand up innocently, "Is that any way to talk to your new boss?"

"YOU AIN"T MY BOSS!" Raiden puffed.

"Sorry, did I say boss? I mean... mutual benefactor." Big's words oozed with a slippery, CREEPY charm. Like a car salesman.

"You better make your point fast, Big," Raiden snarled, "Before I crumple you up like a loogie in a tissue!"

For a man like Big to be threatened in such a way... the bald guy took it surprisingly light, just dismissing it with a chuckle. He turned and pointed his Eskrima stick at Raiden, flashing his teeth, which sparkled with shine.

"Hear and heed, my hefty hombre! The days of Geese Howard's administration are long over. I see a future... a future where me, the one and only Mr. Big, stand tall and proud over Southtown like days' past! And while many lesser, less educated bosses out there look at their enemies with naught but petty thoughts of retaliation or prejudice... I see my FORMER enemies as a chance for reconciliation, for unity... and for security. With you two, Geese's old reliables, at my side, Southtown will be stronger than ever! And most importantly... you'll keep me protected from any chance of Geese ever returning, by providing me with any intel you may have on the guy. Strengths, weaknesses, desires, wet dreams, the color of his underwear! You guys are my treasure trove!"

Big gave his Eskrima stick a dramatic twirl, tossing it up like a baton, spinning around and turning his back to them all, to catch it smoothly in his fingers. "Ryuji here will protect us from the Chinese/Japanese elements: they know his reputation well enough not to f*** with us. If we can get some of Krauser's guys on our side, like Laurence, or maybe even that German wolf fur-wearing mofo, that'll give us European pull, and surely piss the big guy off! Wahahahahahaha!"

Another dramatic spin around. He aimed his stick at the two guys.

"That leaves two more steps... first of all, I want those Koreans. You know the two. We need to get our clutches on any desirables we can. Boost our manpower."

"This sounds great and all, Big..." Hwa argued, "But do you seriously have the resources to pull this off? Money?"

"I'm glad you brought that up, you walking penis." Big smirked. "I do have a plan in mind, but we're gonna need that 2.5 million to help us out. Ryuji and I will win the money for you, since you two couldn't tie your shoelaces in the time it took to get wiped out."

"Hey! That bitch was like a... deadly... baby doll!" Hwa Jai screeched.

"Yeah, something wasn't right about that Beaver lookin' kid!" Raiden joined in.

"No doubt." Yamazaki snickered in silence.

Big shushed them with a wave of his stick. "Regardless... we can also boost our chances by recruiting members who are still in the tournament. We know Bogard's boys won't budge, Ryo's bunch are pious idiots... but King maybe..."

"I could try Gato. For old times' sake." Yamazaki added.

"Gato... yes, good thinking." Big smiled. "Find that hot Mexican chick and try her again. Try those... creepy chicks who hang out with Yagami. Hell, try Yagami himself!"

"We're not doing Yagami."

"Ryuji-"

"We're NOT. DOING. YAGAMI."

"Fine, jeeeeez Louiiiise."

Silence graced the room for a good 10 seconds... suddenly, a hard smack of Big's stick against the nearby wall. "Alright! You all know your missions. Let's go out and Make Southtown Great Again!"

**I'm so sorry for that last line. So sorry. I just couldn't resist LOL. I'm gonna get some hate for that one, even from friends. Ah well, you all love me enough to forgive me ; )**

**Only six fights remain! Who will rise up to take the final spots for Round 2, and who will be put on the bus ride to Loserville? Find out next time, as the fights continue!**


	17. Chapter 17: Opening Round, pt 11

**Let's do this. Quick and clean. Two fights, go home. You'll notice a great difference between the two fights, but you'll also notice a theme tying them together! If you spot this theme, please post it in your review (you're gonna review, right?) and I will reward you with root beer. Tons and tons of root beer. Imagine me pouring it into your mouth. Taste the sweet, frothy nectar.**

**Enjoy the fights.**

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT 19: LI XIANGFEI VS HOTARU FUTABA**

A high kick from Hotaru, reaching nearly the girl's own forehead. She pressed on with a forward palm, a reverse palm... her strikes looked the epitome of dainty and gentle, a reflection of her compassionate and earnest soul.

Xiangfei parried the strikes as they came, firing back with a closed fist; Hotaru stopped the wrist with the ridge of her hand, and spun Li's strike off-course, spinning around and attempting a counter backfist, which only connected on Xiangfei's defensive palm.

Xiangfei, more power-oriented, took a deep step and thrust BOTH fists simultaneously; Hotaru took a low stance to dodge it, and came forward with a double palm in response, the mid strike sinking into Xiangfei's stomach... and disturbing the hearty breakfast she'd devoured.

She looked over at the stands... he was still there.

Hotaru came forward, dancing beautifully; a near perfect sweep kick traced a circle in the dirt, a second one following when the first missed. Xiangfei's footwork was too elusive to get caught, as she stepped back and then shot forward with a combination: an open palm high, followed by a closed fist mid. Hotaru's hand speed proved exceptional, brushing aside the aggressive attacks with elegant strokes.

Desperate for a clean hit to even the match, Xiangfei launched a high kick... she suddenly dipped low, spinning around with a fist! She was almost certain when Hotaru brought both hands up to block the kick, Li could catch her to the lower body...

Hotaru proved her wrong. Aesthetic perfection in every move, her knees bent as she extended her arms like a majestic crane's wings, one hand dipping low to absorb the punch, while the other hand rested north above her head. Quick as her defense was, so too was her switch to offense; she rolled the punch away and smoothly flapped those "wings", catching Xiangfei two-fold, across the chin and to the face. She swung her arms through the air, as the next step of her swan-like dance, returning to a low stance and thrusting her palms upwards: as she hit, she manifested her sky blue chi, creating a point-blank explosion, blowing Xiangfei into a tumble across the ground.

She looked over at the stands... he was still there.

Xiangfei picked herself back up, more annoyed than hurt... though her midsection was flaring up rough. She needed... food! Yeah! Food always cured everything. Scarfing down a dumpling from her pants, she lightly dusted her hands off and returned to fighting stance, facing Hotaru with determined eyes... eyes that spoke of power, aggression, spunk.

Meanwhile, Hotaru's eyes looked back... passive, demure, a spirit that never desired to throw the first stone, or the first fist... not unless it was only in good nature, for fun and companionship. To hone the body, and to form bonds alongside the like-minded... that's what fighting was supposed to be.

Xiangfei charged at her, and dove into a frontflip! As her body went through the air, she flopped into a barrel roll; Hotaru was completely baffled by these unnecessary motions. She was too distracted to even see the attack come when it did; Xiangfei, back to her feet, stepped in with a fierce elbow thrust, putting the meek blue-haired girl on her backside.

"Oof!" her squeak wasn't supposed to be adorable, but she could hardly help it. As she leapt back up, dusting herself... her eyes immediately cut to the sidelines. She didn't care about her own well-being, the extent of her injuries or pain... she only cared what his eyes saw. Right now, she was rather embarrassed to be dropped in front of him like that. Not a second time... not while he was-

She yelped herself back to attention; Xiangfei was coming forward, fast and hard. A high front kick; Hotaru parried high. Xiangfei went mid with the palms; Hotaru blocked the left, but suffered the right. Xiangfei went high again, another kick! Hotaru barely had time to block it, but was still sent backwards. Focus... compose...

She took a deep breath, and calmly awaited Xiangfei's arrival. She thought the Chinese girl would throw a punch... but Xiangfei surprised, her, stepping in deep with a shoulder charge instead! Unprepared to avoid the funky attack, Hotaru took it on her chin and was sent stumbling into a disoriented dance... but she didn't go down.

Xiangfei was still coming. Hotaru decided to take the cost, and use her chi once more: a blue glow manifested in her palm as she flung out a quick fireball. Xiangfei was prepared; she stopped, took a deep step, thrust her own palms forward...a spherical blue ball of chi EXPLODED from her hands, vaporizing the fireball easily.

But before the Chinese girl even had time to be proud of herself... Hotaru was in her face.

"Wha?!"

A soft palm to her stomach, which hurt extra, thanks to the already accumulated blows... as Xiangfei tensed up, her face was wide open for a backhanded slap, knocking her in reverse. Hotaru kept the pressure on, going into a low stance and gliding her foot across the dirt to trip up Xiangfei's leg. She fluidly spun 180, kicking her other foot up behind her, in a weird 90 degree angle... but Xiangfei was up close, and the short range of that kick caught her on the chin with great success.

After taking four unanswered hits, Xiangfei was still standing... but only because Hotaru seemed to hit so soft. But as the girl gracefully pirouetted back around, her arms flowing through the air in two contrails to return to a forward stance... the fifth hit came, revealing her true capabilities.

"HaaaaaAHHHHHHHHH!" her body shot forward, encased in blue, as her chi focused into her feet, and she planted a flying kick into Xiangfei's stomach... embarrassingly, the dumpling Li ate a minute or two earlier came back up, all over the dirt. It was a lot of solid chunks; the girl didn't chew her food so much as stuff it down her gullet.

Hotaru transitioned almost too fast to spot. Rather than return to the ground, she used her foot's position in Xiangfei's stomach to kick off, into a backflip... Xiangfei was the recipient of another kick, from the other foot, and the two were airborne.

Hotaru controlled herself mid-flight, and the final extent of her explosive power was unleashed. Arms out at her sides, she began to spin... spin... spin...! Within seconds, she was a living turbine, producing a spiraling field of blue chi around her, that battered Xiangfei within its fierce suction.

The crowd was almost disappointed to see the blue light show end, as Hotaru landed fluently on both feet, giving a respectful bow to the crowd, eyes closed humbly... a few seconds later, Xiangfei's body hit the dirt.

**WINNER: HOTARU FUTABA**

* * *

"...Impressive. Truly impressive." Terry admired.

"The girl's really something, eh?" Ryo asked that rhetorical question. "And she looks like she couldn't make a baby cry."

"She's not just 'something'. That girl has true mastery of her chi." Terry analyzed deeper. "Her strikes look fragile, almost powerless... but it's economics. She knows exactly when to distrubute her chi and bring on the hurt. She doesn't even look tired! Her body and spirit are in perfect harmony... that was beautiful."

Ryo, with an awkward grin, rubbed his stubble and played it off. "Uhhhhhhh yeaaaaah... I saw all that too. Definitely. No doubt."

Hotaru walked over there and helped Xiangfei up, wisely avoiding the spot where the Chinese girl's snack came back up. "Are you alright, Xiangfei-san?"

Aching though she was, Xiangfei did have the strength to get back up. "Ooooog... I'm okay, but sheesh! Two years in a row now? This whole singles format just ain't for me, I guess."

Hotaru allowed a tiny smile to brighten her docile expression. "Perhaps we could be on a team sometime in the future~"

Xiangfei grinned wide, bits of food in her teeth. "If you'll have me!"

A bow and a soft giggle. "Of course~!"

As the paramedics came and took Xiangfei away, Hotaru was pleased to see Itokatsu come running back towards her. The furry yellow creature crawled up her leg like the ground was on fire, perching atop Hotaru's shoulder, where he felt he truly belonged.

"Tee hee! Did I do well, Itokatsu~?" Hotaru spoke in a babyish tone to him, as she nuzzled his little nose.

Her pet wasn't the only one coming to congratulate her; a new friend walked out there as well, one she had met in Castle Stronheim, and spent a therapeutic night with. The icy girl also had a smile, displaying the beauty that was too-often clouded lately by a troubled face.

"Thanks for keeping him for me, Kula-chan." Hotaru greeted, pulling Kula in for a hug. The ice girl returned the favor, arms finding her in response.

"You're welcome." Kula obliged.

"He won't stay with Gato, for whatever reason... sigh..."

As the two broke apart from their embrace, both eyes fell upon the man in question... still sitting there, sourness displayed in full, with his arms folded. But the fact that he was still there...

"You should go talk to him." Kula encouraged. "I bet he's impressed with your performance."

Hotaru's cheeks reddened. "D-do you think so? O-okay! I'll do my best!"

She uttered that last line with her fists by her cheeks, and the blue haired girl cut a path through the dirt, leaving a dust trail behind her... within moments, she was standing before him, bowing.

"G-Gato-oni... uhhhhhhhhh... I mean... Gato. Did I do well?"

Half-lidded eyes focused on her for only a moment... before his face looked away. But he did give one ounce of response: a slight tilt of his head, a partial nod.

Her face darkened more. "It seems we both had great victories! So... perhaps we could go somewhere and c-c-celebrate?"

His face cut slightly back in her direction, just enough for the corners of his eyes to peer... but an exhale from his nostrils later, and he looked back away. "Can't you celebrate with your friend?"

Hotaru's face immediately dropped; she was losing him! Oh, this was stupid to begin with... why did she even bother trying to-

...She looked over at Kula. The ice girl, from afar, gestured with a determined fist, to keep her going.

Hotaru Futaba found her courage... and looked back up. "NO! You, you... you never spend any time with me, Gato! Please! I feel very good after winning in front of all these people... and in front of you. So please... TAKE ME SOMEWHERE TO EAT! NOW!"

...As soon as the words passed, she let out the most pathetic whimper and looked away. Her face was so pink, her head could be confused for a gumball. This was it... she was dead. Buried. All her Earthly possessions left to Itokatsu-

...Her head shot back forward, when she heard the rustling of his shoes. He was... getting up? He was looking at her!

With a deep sigh, Gato stood up and spoke three little words: "Very well then."

Forgive Hotaru for the slightest questioning of her current reality. But it passed quickly, and was replaced by a warm confidence inside her, knowing that she... she actually did it! She got her brother to...!

"Th-thank you, Gato-onii-s...Gato!" she bowed to him. Her head subtly cut back towards Kula; the ice girl was smiling wide, flashing two thumbs up. Hotaru gave her two in response.

* * *

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT 20: RYUJI YAMAZAKI VS SHEN WOO**

"Ryuji! Hey! Ryuji!"

As Yamazaki was making his walkout, he heard Big loudly whispering his name. He looked over; sure enough, the bald guy was fiercely beckoning with his hand.

"Oh for shit almighty..." Yamazaki rolled his eyes. He was slowly getting tired of Big's constant shenanigans.

The thug, clad in black, covered in his favorite white mink coat, impatiently stomped over there to where Big was camped. "What?"

Big's head cut left. It cut right. He wrapped an arm around Yamazaki and pulled him in close. "I talked to the boys. You know... the bookies. They got you at 4-to-1 underdog."

A sarcastic grin. "You flatter me, Biggie Boo. What's the special occasion?"

A grin, equal in nastiness. "I spread a rumor that you've got a torn ACL. So make it a good show. Make me some money."

"Whatever." Yamazaki gave a half-committed response, and kept on walking. Big would've liked to get a better answer... but the man knew what he was getting, throwing in his lot with Yamazaki. With a shrug, he retreated to go enact his shady plans...

As Shen Woo awaited Yamazaki's arrival, he closed his eyes and muttered a prayer... not to any god, or demon, but simply to his fists. He held them up, close to his face, as he prayed only for the strength to crack jaws, split lips, to make his fists numb with the pleasurable impacts against human flesh and bone.

He was a brawler. Born. Until death. The fight was all that mattered. Well... money was pretty sweet too.

At last, Yamazaki arrived in the combat zone, grinning wide, his coat still hanging around his shoulders in the most impractical way. The two blondes stared each other down... equal in size, stature, aggression.

"Well well..." Yamazaki started. "Shen Woo, the Scourge of Shanghai. A man after my own heart." Yamazaki clutched his chest dramatically with those words.

Shen Woo let out a joking hiss from his lips. "You're pretty famous too, Ryuji. For a Japanese, you sure have made a name for yourself in MY sandbox. A lot of people are scared witless of you over there... but you're still not the most feared."

Ryuji's lips strained to widen the grin. "And who is?"

"Heh. You need your eyes checked, friend?" Shen Woo jabbed, as he cracked his knuckles.

Yamazaki's eyes narrowed, his smile maintained. "Hehehehehe... I hope you survive this fight, Shen Woo. We could get along famously. One big dumb asshole... to another."

**FIGHT!**

* * *

Yamazaki immediately started his usual routine: looking as little a threat as possible, his favorite right hand nestled in his pocket, his stance rather sloth-like, in the way he slouched, his face looking utterly relaxed and not engrossed in the moment whatsoever... and he still had yet to remove his white coat.

While most people would have erred with caution on the (probable) possibility of being tricked, Shen Woo walked forward with his fists brandished, with zero discretion. He knew Yamazaki would be limited to southpaw, and while Shen did prefer to fight orthodox, it would bring him equal pleasure to throw monstrous left hands and demolish that cackling joker.

Shen stepped in fast and started swinging: three heavy punches, a swift and explosive combination. Yamazaki's zany head movement avoided all three, and the thug backpedaled to a safe distance... the bastard was smiling, and beckoning with his free hand.

Shen was a bull seeing a red flag.

"GRRRR!" he rushed in headfirst, left arm cocked back to swing... Yamazaki snickered, and the next thing Shen saw was white. Before the blonde brawler could connect, the fur coat had shed free of Yamazaki's shoulders, fluttering directly into Shen's line of fire, clouding the man's vision and putting him in total disarray. He couldn't see, but he could feel a kick to his backside as he stumbled forward, indicating Yamazaki must have sidestepped him completely as he'd charged. Shen hit the ground, tangled up and wrestling with the piece of fabric. He could hear that infuriating cackling...

"Nggaah! Gaaaah! Grr!" Shen struggled to pull the coat free of his face and leap back up... as soon as his vision was restored, he was greeted with Yamazaki's fist crashing into him. To his credit, he didn't go back down immediately... but the next two hits floored him, as Yamazaki extended his shoe to stomp the man's ankle... as Shen toppled forward, a perfectly timed knee blasted his jaw, and sent him back the other way, to land flat on his back.

Yamazaki taunted his laid out foe, extending a thumb like Caesar, only to point it down, and give a shrill screech from his maniacal lungs.

Oh yeah... what was Big up to? He turned his attention away and looked over... what the hell was he doing in the stands? He was talking to someone, an audience member... they were arguing about something. That guy looked like...!

He resumed focus: damn, Shen was up faster than he thought! The brawler rushed in, throwing a combination... Yamazaki dodged them easily, but Shen stepped in and went to the body for the third one, landing flush. Yamazaki felt his insides jiggle like a water bed... he hit hard!

While he usually got off on pain, Yamazaki knew a well-timed shot could still shut his body down, and Shen wasn't stopping. As the man got close, Yamazaki stepped in and tied him up in a single-collar clinch, wrapping his free arm around the neck and pulling their bodies close.

...That didn't stop Shen. Distance be damned, the man continued to pound into Yamazaki's midsection, with short, punishing shots.

"Urgh! Ugh! Mmmm.. hehehehehehehe! Most people pay good money for this!" Yamazaki taunted his foe, even as Shen was pummeling his torso.

"Hrrrah! Haaah! You crazy... f***ing... bastard!" Shen growled out between punches.

After nailing Yamazaki's abdomen with seven straight blows, Shen realized the big man wasn't going down from it, and decided to conserve his energy, lest he burn his arms out. He quickly broke the clinch and shoved Yamazaki backwards, retreating himself in order to catch his wind.

Yamazaki took the opportunity to dart back towards the stands... Big was still flapping lips with that guy. Short, pudgy... sunglasses... dumb red tropical shirt and khaki shorts... no doubt, it was Cheng Sinzan, that moneygrubbing butterball. What were they talking about? They kept gesticulating with their fingers back and forth, like they were discussing some kind of rate. Guess it was too soon...

Shen charged back at him. Yamazaki threw a lazy kick; Shen Woo, still 100% focused on beating him to a pulp, caught the kick in one arm and quickly made him PAY. Two massive left hooks smashed into Yamazaki's jaw, and Shen brought that arm back, raised it, and brought it raining down on the captured leg, essentially hobbling Yamazaki for the time being with that debilitating shot.

The two tumbled into the dirt, Yamazaki's movement compromised, and Shen was able to easily achieve a full mount. The fists came flying from atop: a right into his jaw, a left to his nose. A right, underneath the eye, a left across his cheek.

No slouch to fighting dirty in a pinch, Yamazaki did what he did best.. with a shameless grin ear-to-ear, he brought BOTH hands out, and stuck his thumbs in Shen's eyes.

"AUUUUGH!" Shen cried out, disoriented. "YOU DIRTY F***ING RAT F-"

Yamazaki bitch-slapped him across the cheek, knocking the mounted man aside, allowing the thug to crawl backwards and attempt to return to his feet... his leg was put to the test, as he put his weight on it. Thankfully, it held up, though it hurt like hell... Ryuji felt a boner forming.

Shen Woo was back up, tears in his eyes, a red mark on his cheek, angry teeth bared. Now was probably a good time to check the stands... Big was looking at him and the man's head subtly shook side to side, before he resumed focus on bickering with Cheng beside him.

Yamazaki sighed with annoyance.

Shen wiped his eyes and RUSHED in: blazing chi fueled his fist as he slammed it into Yamazaki's stomach with all his might!

Yamazaki folded inwards, his head and body drooping...he looked like a puppet unattended by its puppeteer.

Shen was proud at his own handiwork, thinking he'd hurt the guy bad... a second later, Yamazaki's face shot back up to meet his, the thug's eyes wide, bloodshot, a kooky smile on his face.

"HEE HEE HEE!" Yamazaki baffled his opponent with a giggle and a forward headbutt. While he didn't generate much power, since he didn't draw his head back, it did stumble Shen Woo in reverse, and open him up to more strikes.

Yamazaki pocketed both hands, an insulting move, as he slammed a left sole into Shen's right knee, a right sole into Shen's left knee... a third kick went straight down the middle, stomping the man in the groin, so forceful in propulsion, it took Shen's feet out and planted him facefirst.

"Arggh...! Shen sucked in air, as his body turtled up to stifle the pain. "F***ing shit f***...f***...f***!"

Shen rolled over and looked up: Yamazaki was hovering over him, both hands still in his pockets. The next thing he saw was a shoe... darkness. Vision restored a second later. Another shoe... darkness. Vision restored. He could feel blood.

Yamazaki humiliated him with a third shoe to the face, before Shen finally got pissed. The next kick that came, Shen caught his leg... and drove his fist into Yamazaki's tibia.

"GgggaaaaHHHHH!" Yamazaki cried out as his leg buckled; the man's fun was over in a flash, as he desperately retreated backwards, a visible limp in his step. It was the same leg that got hit before... at this point, he was playing with fire, risking a fracture.

Shen bull-rushed forward again. Yamazaki threw a mid kick: Shen tanked it, and kept coming forward!

A right hook sent Yamazaki's entire body in one direction, like a tree in a powerful gust. But he didn't go down; Yamazaki's body bent back straight, his eyes wide, an insane grin outstretched... even as blood trickled down his lips. Yamazaki put his hand on his mouth... and smeared his own blood around and around, painting himself, until his mouth was the equivalent of clown makeup.

...Shen Woo actually stepped back, for the first time. "You. Are one crazy. Mother. F***er."

"KYAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yamazaki's Snake Arm shot out, with that trademark blinding speed. He went low, not actually striking... he had grabbed the back of Shen Woo's ankle and snatched it, putting the brawler on his butt so fast, his head spun. As Shen Woo sat there, on his backside, his torso still upright... a stomping sole to the face put him down the rest of the way.

Yamazaki looked at the stands with a snarl. That bastard better be done...

...Thankfully, the news looked bright. Big and Cheng were now grinning at each other, their digits being held up in similar interest, nods being exchanged to signify a mutual understanding.

Big subtly cut his face towards Yamazaki, his eyebrows lowered... and his sunglasses shimmered ominously.

"About f***ing time..." Yamazaki mumbled.

The thug turned; Shen was back up, for what could only be described as the umpteenth time... the guy had to be praised for his resilience!

"Huff... huff... huff... GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Shen Woo's growl sang of multiple things: impatience, anger, a desire for victory... and the personal satisfaction to wipe the grin off of Yamazaki's face. Many sought that merit against the infamous thug, to put on their shelves like a trophy.

Only very few could boast of such a thing, though.

Shen Woo charged in with his best haymaker... Yamazaki stepped in close, the punch passing his ear, and he grabbed Shen's neck and squeezed.

"Heh heh! HA HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Yamazaki's laughter pierced Shen's ears as he drew back and skull-bashed the man with his TRUE power. He didn't stop there, as a second headbutt came, a third headbutt, a FOURTH headbutt... somehow, Shen had a huge gash trickling down his hairline, but Yamazaki wasn't bleeding in the slightest.

Yamazaki threw Shen into the air with one hand, an impressive feat of strength, the Chinese man getting decent airtime. Smiling all the way, Yamazaki's deadly right hand emerged from his pocket...

"And bang goes the dy-no-MITE!" As he bellowed that last syllable, his uppercut flew, sending a massive torrent of hellish black and red chi smashing into Shen's face, launching the blonde brawler even higher than before.

Yamazaki slowly brought his forbidden hand back to him... with a sickening crack, he flexed his fingers, and smoothly slid the hand back into its pocket. Just as he completed this motion, Shen Woo's unconscious body landed before him.

**WINNER: RYUJI YAMAZAKI**

* * *

The man rotated his head clockwise, complete with a sequential cracking of his neck in multiple chilling areas. With a satisfied sigh, he strutted away from the combat zone.

For curiosity sake, he looked up at the stands one last time: Big looked happier than ever, walking away with his pearly whites glimmering, shoving green bills into his coat pockets. Cheng Sinzan walked away the complete opposite: a deflated, demoralized lump of a man, looking like he'd just been robbed of everything except his tacky tourist outfit (why did he choose that to wear to a fighting tournament?)

Yamazaki kept on walking. Away from the tournament for the day. Away from Big's nagging. Away from Yashiro the pest. None of them mattered. Nothing mattered. He simply had zero shits to give.

**I had SO much fun with this chapter haha. And yes, that's my Yamazaki bias showing. For anyone who read Death Contract and Nature Warrior, the cat is out of the bag about who my favorite character is. Hehe, sorry, but everybody has one. Did you think I was some impartial robot or something? xD**

**Anyways, here's some notes. Yamazaki vs Shen was heavily inspired by Enter the Dragon, the scene in which Williams and Roper are trying to hustle that guy during their fights. I wanted to recreate that, but with Big trying to earn extra dough. It was kind of hard, because that scene in the movie... has ZERO logic behind it lol. It requires a huge suspension of disbelief to believe that a guy can be suckered into betting on someone DURING a fight, and especially fail to notice the facial gestures between the two hacks lol. Anyways, I hope I did that scene justice to all you hardcore kung fu fans out there.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Only four fights left! At this point, you can start piecing together who's going to fight who, because there's only eight fighters remaining. The spots are getting thinner and thinner! Who's going to secure their place? Who's leaving with nothing? Round 1 is ALMOST OVER!**


	18. Chapter 18: Opening Round, pt 12

**Before we go any further, I feel I should say something... I've written some characters in this story inadequately. Notably, Andy Bogard. I take full responsibility for his arc being utterly lame and unfulfilling, because truthfully, I had no ideas or potential for him. I understand that I upset several people with the Malin vs Mai fight, notably because I used it as a cheap scapegoat to get Andy "motivated" by seeing Mai give her all in that fiery comeback and pass out in his arms. Accusations of "fridging" have been heavily bombarded, and I accept that with no debate.**

**What I WON'T apologize for is the Malin/Mai fight itself. I stand behind that all the way ; ) but this is mainly about Andy. I shouldn't have copped out and had Andy motivated in that cheap manner. I do apologize.**

**Giving Andy proper depth in this story will be officially recorded as a failure on my part. Sorry folks. 48 characters, ya know lol. They can't all get the good deal. Enjoy the fights.**

Four fights remaining. Everyone was starting to get on edge; the last remaining spots became highly coveted. With only eight fighters left, there was a sense of conclusion starting to buzz in the stomachs of the audience, who'd sat for hours on end and enjoyed the contests. The day would be ending soon... it almost felt unreal. Like the day was meant to go on forever.

Then again, most of the fighters were gone by now. A majority of them were at the hospital, and the healthy ones either mostly went off to celebrate victory, or the few and invested stuck around to finish watching the fights, or support loved ones.

* * *

Yashiro Nanasake knew his fate was approaching. A destiny, bestowed upon him... from when he was born? Doesn't remember. All he remembered was growing up, making few friends... but having a natural affinity for guitar. Yes... a guitar prodigy, they called him. A guitar GOD. He started making friends then. LOTS of friends... suddenly, it became a life worth living. He met Shermie, and Chris, and they formed a band...yes, everything was come up roses.

But then HE had to interfere... HE ruined everything! They were set to play their next gig that night... fanciest club in the territory. Money ready and waiting for them upon completion. And that bastard came in... Mr. Perfect, with his stuck-up, snotty-ass little jazz band... they went home penniless that night. But worse than that, a wound that couldn't be measured by the frivolity of money... their pride.

He'd hated Iori Yagami ever since that day. A special type of hate: one that could only stem from a feeling of pure hurt, pure WRONGING... the man had screwed with his livelihood. Made him question himself. His worth. His purpose in life. He was going to kill him. Tear the skin from his broken bones, rip out that ridiculous red hair, strand by bloody strand, destroy those fingers so horrifically, the man would never again entertain the notion of picking up an instrume-

...Oh yeah. Wasn't he supposed to resurrect a Demon God or something? The lines got so crossed sometimes.

"You with us, darling?"

A fierce tapping of his shoulder brought him back to reality. He turned; those auburn bangs that passed as a face were staring at him, a sympathetic look on those full-bodied red lips, that just looked... so alive... it was a battle not to assault them in open public like this.

"I'm fine. I'm... fine." Yashiro grunted. But the way he sank his head into his fingers, clutching both sides of his temple like a grabbing claw, told Shermie of much deeper, more seeded emotions...

Before she had a chance to pry, he continued. "Where's Yamazaki?"

"Saw him head for a food stand."

"Mature? Vice?"

"They're off partying. Probably in Io-"

"Don't say his name!" Yashiro sharply cut her off, probably more forceful than he mean to. He could tell he did, from the way Shermie recoiled backwards instantly, her lips parted in a surprised gasp.

"Alright, alright! Sorry! Tu tyran~"

He quickly regretted it, turning away and looking downwards, away from her probably judging eyes. But as he sank downwards in his shame and stress... a pair of comforting arms from her, followed by a soft bosom, proved him wrong.

"Hey..." she cooed his name with almost a whisper. "What's wrong?"

His valiant efforts to maintain his macho facade held up only seconds longer... until he melted into her, his face finding neck, followed by a loud, draining exhale. "Sighhhhhh... I'm trying, Shermie. I'm just... I'm trying to bring us all together. Unite us. But those three just, I... it's not... it's just not..."

"Shhhhhhh shh shhhhh..." Shermie soothed, gently stroking his hair, as his face crept down her neck, closer to her chest. She tightened her grip around the back of his head, accepting his advance.

"You and Chris are the only ones that matter to me." Yashiro whispered softly. "I want this world to be ours. Just ours... so nobody else can ever upstage us again."

"It will be." Shermie assured. "We've all but taken the tournament at this point. Our Savior's slumber goes more and more agitated, and he's going to recognize us three for making it happen. Just go out there and be the best you can be, Yash... because you're the best. You... are.. the... best~!"

She signified that final word with a peck on his nose and a cutesy giggle. Yashiro couldn't help but smile and chuckle in response.

...But his face quickly grew serious again. Like the flip of a page, he'd broken away from her, turned his back... he was looking out in the distance, eyes focusing on a singular, focal point... an individual. God, he was despicable... that clownish red hair, that ridiculously overcompensating outfit: black leather pants, covered head to toe in a bunch of unnecessary belts... does he have some sort of fetish? A fancy-shmancy button-up red top, with a black tie... and that trenchcoat. Ugh! More pointless black leather, with his dumb crescent moon logo emblazoned in white on the back. He looked like a sickeningly edgy star in an action movie. He must think he's SOOOOOOO cool... so perfect... so much better than everyone. Who would wear an outfit like that, except someone of the highest plane of narcissism-

"Yash? You zoned out again."

Reality snapped back. With a shake of his head and an angry growl, as if violently expelling the man's image from his head, Yashiro turned back to face her. "I want to beat him so bad, Shermie. My knuckles... they're literally aching. I've strained myself so much... the desire to erase him is eating away at me. It's got to end, Shermie. I can't... I can't take it anymore."

"Then do it." Shermie encouraged, returning a consoling arm to him. "You're more than ready. Our Lord's lingering presence has provided us with enough energy that we're almost as powerful as our mortal forms! You can beat him, Yashiro... I believe in you."

Yashiro nodded... his eyes couldn't help but cut back to **him**. His prey. His eternal foe. The sight of him made his fingers tighten again... he could feel strength coursing through him. The time drew near... Orochi's Will be-

...He was going to kill that guy.

* * *

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT #21: MR. BIG VS BENIMARU NIKAIDO**

Mr. Big's pomposity was off the charts. He strutted confidently towards the combat zone, banging his sticks together rhythmically, some made-up tune exemplifying his utter sense of entitlement and destiny as he walked towards what he was sure to be fate and fortune.

No Geese Howard. A slew of potential recruits. The chance to earn 2.5 million dollars. Everything was coming up Big.

Suddenly, a reminder hit him, as the bald man pocketed his left stick and instead reached in his pocket to pull out a cell phone. He dialed:

"..."

"..."

"...Ryuji! Hey! Where are you?"

_"Gettin' a hotdog. Why?"_

"Get back here and bet on me, you jackass! And don't skimp either! Be a man and go all out!"

_"Tch, if you say so. But you better win, or you may find yourself more skinned than you already are."_

"Of course I'm going to win! Bye."

CLICK.

By the time the brief call was over, Big had arrived at his destination... brandishing his sticks and giving a smile that could be labeled "cream of the creep", he drank in the boos and jeers and negativity being thrown at him from the sidelines, the audience... probably the entire viewing world.

"Guess it's a good thing Robert hasn't fought yet." Ryo declared. "I get to see Big get his butt thrashed in person. Second year in a row."

"You think Beni's got what it takes?" Terry asked.

"Dunno... Benimaru hasn't been acting right lately."

"He's just a little bummed out is all." Shingo shed some light. "I mean... his guys aren't here this year, ya know? Kyo and Daimon. No K' either. No Elisabeth, or Duo Lon. It must be lonely for a guy to have none of his teammates around. I mean, obviously this is a singles' tournament, but there's nothing like having your mates around to give you a huge morale boost, a feeling of unity, of support, like you're not alone in the world. For some people like Iori, they feed on solitude. But Beni... he's a social guy. He's an exhibitionist. He loves to be seen, noticed, appreciated. But right now he's all alone... must be taxing on the guy."

"...PUT ON SOME CLOTHES!" Terry and Ryo bluntly shouted in unison.

"Nah, I'm good."

Speaking of which, the other man of the hour was making his own walkout. Many speculations that were tossed around proved to be true: Benimaru Nikaido was a reserved, taciturn shell of his usual outgoing self, walking to the combat zone with no excitement, his hands in the pockets of those skinny white pants that composed one half of his standard outfit, with the other being that skintight half of a black top. How did he even fit his hands in those pants..?

Much of what Shingo said rang true, near-nakedness be damned. Benimaru Nikaido WAS lonely. It was disheartening... especially to see all the other teams whole and united. Kyokugens, Psycho Team, Women's Team.. all together, a family, siphoning energy from each other in a zealous cycle of warmth and love.

No... he couldn't thrive off the support of others. He had to choose a DIFFERENT motivation for himself, for a part of him did exist... a colder part, that wished to disassociate himself from them all, his mates, former champions. Kyo and K, Elisabeth... the ones who led him to victory every year, gracing his shelf with enough gold to be blinding to the eyes. But those weren't HIS victories. He was but a product, a piece of the working machine... he wanted to be a complete, singular unit.

This tournament granted him that. Singles format meant nobody else could hold his hand. There was nobody to tag in, nobody to come in and pull a clutch victory. Nobody else to jump in as a Striker, upon his beck and call. He had NOBODY... and that meant he could finally win.

The two finally stood off in the ring, Benimaru with a stone scowl, Big showing off how well he brushed his teeth with their disarming white.

Words were exchanged.

"Benimaru Nikaido..." Big insulted. "The sidekick. The eternal jobber."

Benimaru gave it right back. "That's rich, coming from you."

Big laughed aloud, brandishing his sticks. "I'm a man on a mission! I have destiny on my side! Something you couldn't possible understand, given your... paltry status."

To a narcissist like Beni, that was like a gunshot. "PALTRY?"

Big pointed at him. "You're not destined for greatness. You don't have the gene in you to be a leader! Not like me! I, Mr. Big, used to command the forces of the underworld... Southtown was MY domain! The sleeping king is prepared to rise again and take it all back... what do YOU know of such things? You only know how to follow! In fact... you should fulfill your purpose, and join me in my ambition. Join the side with the power. Just like you ALWAYS do, Nikaido. Let Big carry you!"

Many of the lesser heart and tongue would have been thrown off by a wordsmith of Big's magnitude. It really was his best feature, as King would tell. But Benimaru Nikaido was not one of them... the blonde was more than able to stand his ground in the sass department. And thus... he negated Big's bullshit right then and there.

"Hehehehehe..." he chuckled, hands in his pockets as he leaned in. "You're a joke, Big. That's all you'll ever be: a two-bit, third-string joke. You may have forgotten that for a bit, because that basketball head of yours has a little too much air pumped in it... but I'll remind you. I'm about to remind you in the worst way."

**FIGHT!**

Big came out, sticks blazing, swinging them in an erratic rhythm to try and club Benimaru's head off. Though it looked like an easy target, the pillar-haired blonde swayed head to dodge every incoming swing, until Big finally decided to mix it up and go low.

"Dodge these! Hyyyah!" Big swung a deep clipping left, spun around with a wild right, aimed at Benimaru's ankles. The blonde leaped back, nimble enough to dodge the two wild swings... but Big's momentum did not stop. He combat rolled forward and kept swinging low, pushing off with his knees to generate power as he tried to take out Beni's legs.

The low offense failed, and Big finally went mid; he thrust both sticks forward, towards Benimaru's stomach, a similar move in which he broke King's ribs last year...

Benimaru refused to be another victim. Just as Big's hands came forward, he caught his wrists, and the two were left in a tense stalemate. Strained grunts from both sides, especially Big, who was still on his knees... but he was able to push off on them, and propel himself back to his feet, also succeeding in pushing Benimaru backwards!

Benimaru knew he was about to lose this struggle. Big was too strong... but he was also wide open to the body. Time to take a page out of King's book...

"Rrrah!" Benimaru kiai'd with all his might as he thrust a knee into Big's stomach. He saw the bald man's facial expression change immediately... or his mouth curl into a wince, at least.

Benimaru smiled. Bingo. A second knee followed, sinking into Big's midsection. His sticks dropped from his hands, as he stumbled backwards in retreat... but everyone could tell he was visibly hurt.

**KRACK! **A third knee, only this one went high... and airborne, right upside Big's chin, and the bald man was already floored in this fight that had gone for a minute at the most.

Benimaru stood tall, his hands poised on his hips, as he flashed some of his trademark sass. "Reality coming back to you now, bald boy?"

Anger flooded the downed man's veins... this... this PEON had the right to drop him? He, Mr. Big, the Returning King of Southtown?!

"Urrrgh! I'd rather be bald than look like Goldilocks was sticking her porridge spoon in the electrical outlets!" Big unleashed his best comeback as he sprang back up, using the toes of his shoes to kick his stick back into his hands, and cross them like an X. "BRING IT!"

Beni pushed the offensive this time, pumping out a body kick... it was FAST. The guy truly was lightning in all aspects. Big grunted as he took it right underneath the armpit: getting kicked by those long, slender legs felt like getting smacked by a Kendo stick.

Beni fired a low kick, clipping Big's leg; tried as he did to tank it, Big's leg went flying out, and he was forced to combat roll backwards to regain his footing.

Benimaru pressed forward, relentless. He fired a kick... this time, Big would deny him!

"Auugh!" Benimaru groaned as he felt his leg connect with solid wood: Big had parried his kick with his weapon. The other stick was still free to bash him in the face, and Big did so with much delight...

**KONK! KONK!** The thudding of wood was a disturbing sound as Big whacked his face, his forehead... he went to the body with the third, in his stomach, and finally the fourth, knocking his legs out with a tremendous sweep.

Big didn't stop there... he wanted to punish his downed opponent. Getting a leaping start, he went up high, and came down, sticks aimed low... his full weight slammed into Benimaru's body, flattening the blonde out.

"HnnnGGGGGGHHHHHhhhhhh...!" a wincing grunt leaked from Benimaru's damaged lungs. Anyone in the audience must have thought he, looking the equivalent of a fuzzy pencil, must have been finished by such a crushing attack.

Big seemed to think victory was his, as he got up and brandished his sticks proudly. "Heeh heh heh heh! The king is back!"

Beni was far from done, able to slowly crawl back up, and have wit to boot. "The king is DEAD."

Benimaru charged at him... but the blonde had hesitation in his step. He was clearly still winded, from that huge attack. Big sensed it, knowing he had the advantage: he shot forward like a torpedo, his notorious Cross Dive attack, ramming through Benimaru and flooring the blonde as quickly as he'd stood up.

With a smooth roll, Big sprang back up, and he was feeling the momentum. Just as Beni was getting up, Big's stick found his knee, buckling the blonde's proud legs.

"Ngh!" Beni cursed; he tried to fire back with a straight left... Big just chuckled as he swung his stick into the wrist, knocking his hand off-track and stumbling the blonde... Benimaru took a shot to his chin for his troubles before managing to scamper away to a safe distance.

"Beni's got some ground to make up..." Chizuru noted.

"This is Big we're talking about." Saisyu defended. "Huge pride, huge fall."

"GROUND BLASTER!" Big declared his projectile attack as he slammed his sticks into the ground, sending a stream of blue energy sailing towards Benimaru. The blonde had the perfect counter: he went airborne, high out of reach of the chi attack... his body began to spiral until he looked like a live drill, his foot protruded, coming down on Big from above...

Big sensed the aerial attack coming, and crossed his sticks in a defensive pose. Beni's foot connected on the wood, thankfully sole-first, so nothing was injured. The stalemate left Big stumbling backwards, and Beni landing a few yards back.

"TRY DODGING THIS ONE, TROLL DOLL!" Big spat.

"I'll show you a new way to use those sticks when I lay your ass out!" Beni countered.

Big let loose a roar, got a running start... he leaped forward, with a spin so wild, he went 360... the momentum built up a tremendous power, as he swung his stick at Beni's head with the intention of cracking it open...

Benimaru wasn't having it. He unleashed his bare fist forward, coursing with blue electrical energy!

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT! **A tense impact between the two fighters, Big's stick connecting with an electrically-charged fist. Benimaru's sudden outburst of chi threw Big off, knocking him backwards in a jarred state... Beni smirked as he came forward and laid on the hurt.

A fist to the face. A knee to the body. Big hunched over, and Beni dug into his body a second time with a punch. As his mug stood out, Beni threw an elbow to crack his jaw. Four unanswered hits.

Big stumbled backwars, legs wobbled, just barely hanging onto his sticks... Beni came forward and unleashed the cherry on top: a 180 flying kick, the sole of his shoe slamming into Big's face and breaking his glasses.

"Uuaaaaaghhh!" Big wailed as he fell backwards, subjected just like last year to the pain of breaking glass.

The crowd was on its feet, cheering on the blonde as he approached fearlessly, a smirk, as he cracked his knuckles and sizzled with an elecric field around him.

"Get up! GET UP, you pompous prick!" Benimaru commanded. "I wanna knock you down again! Two more times! Then maybe I'll be satisfied!"

Big obliged; with a string of angry curses, the bald man slowly recovered... he pulled a sneaky move, and connected his sticks just as he was standing up. "KYAHH!"

Benimaru just barely saw the long rod coming. With a sway of his head, the weapon just missed his nose, and put him on retreat. Big was coming back forward, swinging madly... the man was pissed!

"Grrag! Aggh! Yaaah! Haaagh!" Furious, guttural grunts as Big tried to connect on Benimaru with a clean strike. But the blonde's movement was too fluid... he was dancing, weaving out of the way of each one.

Yamazaki shook his head... he could easily tell Big had lost his cool. The confident, assured aura that had protected him up to this point was fading before their eyes...

"SPINNING LANC-ughhh!"

Big tried to get into a spin move, but Beni parried the stick before he could really get going. A short calf kick buckled Big, a kick to his knee nearly hobbled him. His footing destroyed, Benimaru drilled a knee into his body, getting him hunching... as soon as Big's head dipped low, a lightning-fast knee came up and blasted his forehead.

"Uggghh... gaaaahhhhgh!" Big's gargled yells of distress carried as he stumbled backwards in a helpless state... Benimaru walked him down, smirking all the way.

That's when Big got desperate, and unleashed his greatest attack...

"BLASTER WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE!"

The audience's hearts stopped when they saw it: a HUGE, pulsing beam of electrical energy jutting from Big's sticks, as he lunged forward and jammed them directly into Benimaru' s stomach. The blonde froze up instantly, his body locked in place, as it violently shuddered from the wattage coursing through him...

Big grinned wide... but his lips enjoyed their upwards position for only a few seconds. Benimaru was smiling right back.

"What the...?!"

The blonde's slender body lit up like a roman candle, streaks of lightning swimming across his legs, trailing up his torso, blue streaks lashing out from his skin in all directions, threatening any who dared approach. His eyeballs no longer bore their normal white: they were a bright, scintillating sapphire blue, as radiant energy expelled from them, even from his very mouth itself.

Big's greatest attack was his subsequent greatest folly... because Benimaru could take this one. He failed to absorb the impossible wattage of Dio last year... but this was nothing. Big was small fry. Child's play. His pitiful electric attack only fed Benimaru's power, and granted him superhuman destructive capabilities.

Big felt his shirt snatched with two hands... Benimaru lifted him like he was nothing.

"Gaah! Put... me... D-DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

He went flying through the air, as Benimaru freefalls backwards... a textbook Suplex, but with a shocking conclusion.

**KAKRACKCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

The sky lit up with a massive thunderbolt, striking down right at the impact point where Big's body had been slammed. The explosion was gargantuan, reducing the ground around it to a crater, which could only be seen after the minute-long dust storm subsided...

...Sure enough, when the haze cleared, Big was groaning weakly inside ground zero of that nuclear thunder strike.

**WINNER: BENIMARU NIKAIDO**

* * *

"Next time you talk big shit, have the joules to go all the way." Benimaru uttered those punishing words as a last slap to the face, as the blonde pocketed his hands and walked away with no lasting damage. Was the outcome surprising to him? Of course not. Big was all-talk. This... this was the BENI show. They all just didn't know it yet. He wasn't just "along for the ride". He wasn't here to be carried. With his own fists, his own strength, his own heart... he would prove that every one of those gold trophies was justified.

Big, meanwhile, was currently... re-evaluating himself. For a man who had flown so high in the clouds, a violent and unpleasant crash was inevitable. What did this mean for him? His ambition? Would Geese Howard have lost his first fight? Of course not... Geese would go all the way, like always. It was so much harder now than it used to be... those ants used to never defy him like this! He could swat them all. Now he was here... washed up... a laughing stock.

"Ungh... urrgh..." during his new hit single of moans and groans, Yamazaki had made his way back out there, hotdog in one hand, the other pocketed. He stepped just close enough that his shadow loomed over the fallen kingpin.. and Big looked up at his blinding frame.

"Urrrrgh... ungggghhh... Ryuji... I... lost..."

Yamazaki gave a pitying grin. "What, noooo! You totally smoked him, Big. You're just taking a victory siesta in this giant, smoldering crater."

"Just shut up and help me up."

Little as he cared, Yamazaki showed a moment of humanity, storing his hotdog in his mouth long enough to extend his free hand and snatch the man upright. Big looked at him for only a moment, before his eyes shamefully looked away, followed by an awkward rubbing of his head.

"So uhh... how much did I set you back?"

Expression epitome of nonchalant, Yamazaki removed the hotdog. "Actually, I bet against you."

* * *

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT #22: ANDY BOGARD VS ROBERT GARCIA**

He knew they were talking about him. Measuring him. Judging him. They said he didn't have it anymore... his brother was the real fighting hero, while he brought up the rear. Just like always. Maybe he should've stayed home... he could've prepared Hokutomaru better, and maybe sent him here in retu-

...No. He could still do this. Mai gave her heart out there a while ago. For him to falter now...

Robert whipped out those kicks so fast, like the thrust of a rapier, without even bringing his foot back down. Before Andy could blink, three had come at him... his pure instincts compelled him to dodge each one, and finally Robert planted that foot... and used it to spin around with a massive 180 kick from the other. Andy winced as his arms absorbed that blow, knocking him several steps backwards.

He could sense Robert's tenacity... the guy was fighting angry. Obviously still shaken up about what happened to his girlfriend. To channel those emotions into his fighting spirit could go either way, but to a disciplined striker like Robert, it could only spell trouble for Andy... the kick-heavy Karate master was too far from sloppy.

Andy took his turn at bat, coming forward with a heavy left palm, a right behind it. Robert parried the shots well, and Andy twirled around for the third blow, a spinning backhand. Robert caught his arm... trapped, just like that. Andy assumed himself safe in this close clinch position, but Robert had other plans, electing to use control of that arm to distance the rest of Andy's body instead, as far as the ninja's own arm could stretch him. As soon as he had some leeway, the close-range kicks started coming: one to the stomach, another to the chest... Andy was already rattled, and he snatched himself free of Robert's grasp to stumble backwards... but Robert's long legs offered him one last parting gift, right into his cheek.

"Andy looks lost so far..." Terry offered some harsh criticism to his blood.

"Mai mentioned he's been acting weird lately. Like his head's not in the game." Mary added her two bits.

Terry shifted downwards. "You don't think... I have anything to do with that, do you?"

Mary shrugged. "Not intentionally."

Andy kept his arm outstretched, palm aimed like a gun, launching steady Hishoukens. One... two... three... four came out.

Robert met chi with chi, intercepting each fireball as it came at him with his legs swinging, launching his own Koukens like soccer balls. The battle zone flashed with an assortment of colors, blue clashing with orange as sparks lit up the air.

Robert swung his leg to snuff out one more fireball, spun around... he went airborne and smoothly transitioned into another special. "HIEN SHINPU KYAKU!"

Andy wasn't surprised by the chi-fueled flying kick. A quick dodge roll and Robert went completely over him, putting the two on opposite ends of the spectrum once again. Perfect time to catch a breath.

"KUHADAN!" Andy flew at him with his signature leaping attack, leading with both feet forward, like a kangaroo kick of death. The only problem... it was rather telegraphed, so Robert easily mounted a defense to absorb the blow, and force Andy to stick the landing.

As Andy landed, Robert noticed he had his back turned... not really thinking it through, Robert threw himself against Andy and suddenly had a body lock! Fortunes smiled upon him, although... he didn't really know what to do with it. If he was Mary, he would have known to drag Andy down, sink in hooks and score the rear choke. But this position honestly proved to be more detrimental than anything... especially as Andy reversed it.

Robert began to second-guess a close battle, when Andy pried his arms free, spun around FAST... the tip of his elbow curved into Robert's sternum, and he sucked in acidic air. Andy went higher with the second strike... he could uncork his forearm like a catapult! Robert could barely believe a bare forearm was cutting such an angle, much less smashing his chin the way it did. As Garcia retreated in a stupor, a classic knifehand chop drilled into his cheek and sent the man tumbling to the ground.

"HELL YEAH! THAT'S THE ANDY I KNOW!" Terry was on his feet in an instant, pumping his fist in fiery support.

Andy felt his body tingle. Yes... he could still do this. It came so naturally to him. So what if he was inferior to a select few? There were still plenty of opponents out there he could best. He wasn't blessed by the god of battle like his brother, but in some way... maybe it was better life offered him such balance. No swelled head, but no wallowing in self-pity... he could beat a Robert Garcia. At this moment, that's what mattered... especially if Mai was watching.

Robert, meanwhile, had his own motivations for winning... less about self-worth, more about making it to Round 2 and possibly getting a crack at the bitch who hurt Yuri. He was back up, slowly shuffling forward... the action slowed to a more methodical pace as they felt each other out, neither committing to the first move quite yet.

Until finally Andy did. Zeal on his side, he was surely the first to move in; Robert made him pay, beating his punch with a body kick. As Andy froze, Robert demonstrated amazing flexibility by kicking high... his leg went at a 90 degree angle and sent Andy's face in the same direction, dropping the ninja in the dirt in response.

Andy couldn't be too irked by it: after all, they were 1-1 now. He got back up and circled, this time determined to let Robert move first... Garcia did, but his superior range gave his attack success. He dipped his leg mid, appearing to go to the stomach, but sneakily whipped his foot high at the last second and clipped Andy's chin, snapping the blonde's head back, but not dropping him. It was JARRING... but just annoying enough not to be a knockout hit.

Andy's response?

"ZAINEKEN!"

"Shit...!" Robert cursed as Andy shot forward with amazing speed, ramming his body elbow-first like a bullet, sending his butt scooting through the dirt. He growled angrily as he stood back up fast, but Andy was already on him again: a body blow hunched him, a left knifehand sent his cheek inwards. Andy capitalized his combo with an extension of his palm: a blue light shone, and a point-blank Hishouken blasted Robert off his feet a third time!

"YOU'RE DONE FOR, GARCIA!" Andy, in the euphoria of advantage, fired. "I've got someone waiting for me!"

Robert was slow to rise... he was clutching his chest area, trying to mask a wince... but he stared defiantly and spat back. "SO DO I!"

Chizuru couldn't help but roll her eyes at the melodrama. "Hopeless romantics, the both of them. Defined by their women."

Saisyu couldn't pass up the opportunity... a cheeky grin shone. "You just wish you had such romanticism to speak of."

Not even looking over, she jabbed his arm. "I don't need a chivalrous knight, thank you."

"So much for my next offer then..."

Andy felt the tides completely shift. This was no longer an even battle... this was all ANDY. All those naysayers could suck it! Mai... even she was wrong. He was still in top form! He could still hang with the best! He could... he could... HE COULD EVEN DEFEAT "HIM"!

"I'M COMING, MAI!" he bellowed as he sprang forward, unleashing his greatest attack. "CHO REPPA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Robert tensed up as he saw the ferocious blazing feet come flying at him, Andy's body engulfed in his unrelenting spirit... it looks like the man found some new vigor laying around. This was the end, unless he...!

...No. This wasn't fair. It wasn't right. Andy had no more right to be Romeo than he did! He wasn't going to go riding back to Mai on a white horse, scooping her up in his arms and galloping into the sunset! That was HIS ENDING!

Thus, Robert followed in the same steps of leaving nothing behind. All of his chi left his body at once, in the form of a last ditch fireball.

"HAOH SHO KOU K-"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Andy's feet connected, just as the fireball was to be launched. The opposing chis caused a predictable backdraft: a huge explosion in the battle zone, fumigating the Stadium with the warmth of resonating chi waves.

Needless to say, legs were up. Terry and Ryo in particular were exercising restraint not to run out to the zone, as one could tell by how their torsos leaned forward, but not their legs.

"Which one..." Terry started.

"Is still standing?" Ryo finished.

The smoke cleared...and the two former protagonists fell over in comical fashion.

In the combat zone, Robert and Andy were laid out, symmetrical, nothing left on their persons but their boxers.

**DOUBLE KO!**

* * *

"...Well whaddaya know." Mary utterly oozed deadpan. "Alright, I'm outta here. Anton's getting restless. You better go scoop up "Andykins".

"Dang... sorry that happened, Ryo." Shingo was more sympathetic. "If it makes you feel better, I totally had Robert winning that fight!"

Everyone sat back down, leaving Terry and Ryo, laying there, twitching in utter disbelief at how their partners could've somehow taken each other out.

**MEANWHILE, AT THE HOSPITAL...**

As far as two certain ladies went, Yuri didn't get to see it happen, as she was put under and being prepped for stitches. Whether this was a boon or curse was left up to debate, since her man didn't exactly lose... or win.

Mai, on the other hand, got to see the whole thing. Thus, sparking a big question: what was going through the kunoichi's mind, as she saw her beloved Andy in the heat of battle? What emotions filled her, as he fell in fierce man-to-man combat? As he failed to keep their understood promise of meeting in Round 2? As he showed true valor and clearly fought his heart out, screaming her name as he unleashed his true power?

"Kingy... you might need to clear out of here soon." she spoke, eyes still glued to the television.

"Hm? Why?"

"...I'm wetter than plastic wrap over hot food."

"...Gross. Okay. Goodbye."

**Okay... this was not my best chapter. I'm feeling the fatigue of trying to make it to the end of Round 1. Some fights and characters might have suffered as a result, but I've been waiting for the climax and post-round stuff for too long.**

**ONLY TWO FIGHTS LEFT! We are here, ladies and gentlemen! It's a big double whammy Round 1 finale!**

**But first...**

* * *

**BONUS SCENE**

"They took each other out..." the enigmatic Shion declared the obvious, the man watching the tournament action from the convenience of a local tv positioned in the city. His cloak obscured his identity, as well as those of the two standing at his side. His patented spear was nowhere to be found, deemed far too noticeable.

"In a singles format tournament, in the result of a draw, they can't go on unless there's a replacement." the blonde one spoke.

Shion's lips curved wide. "Excellent... then our fortunes just looked up."

"Another jobber?" the blonde stranger snarked. "Joker and Gozu worked out SO well."

"...If Shion can do his job properly, we don't even need this contingency." a mysterious voice alerted them from behind. Two of them turned: the black-haired girl didn't seem to care.

Shion snarled when he saw her... a former associate. Former ally of similar ideals. Former thorn in his side.

"Then perhaps YOU want to step in there and take him on, Botan! Get your cowardly hands dirty for once!"

Her identity revealed, the dark haired girl merely exuded a small chuckle. "That's not my area. My job is to fix your inevitable blunder. That's why I brought in the next guy. Your failed little hit ad attracted some useless minnows to come do the deed."

Shion was this close to bringing out the spear. "You think you can do better?"

Botan folded her arms. "I KNOW I can. It's what I do. I brought this guy in from the dankest, seediest, most virulent pits of Southtown. When you fail here, just like you failed Magaki... he'll get the job done. Hmmhmmhmmhmm... his affinity for killing is overwhelming. He radiates death, down to his very core. He knows nothing else."

With a dismissive swat, Shion bumped past her and walked onwards. "You can keep your puppets. I'm going to bring back the Lord... ME. And I'll make sure He grants me everlasting life, and condemns you to a hole where you belong."

The two other strangers followed behind Shion, leaving Botan standing there, glazed eyes, arms folded. Her lip started to slowly curl... but she rolled her eyes and hissed it off. He wasn't worth it. None of them were. They were all just tools... assets, to be used for her favor.

As she stood there in sinister solace... a shadowy figure approached from behind, his movements inhuman... he skulked like a shambling corpse, his limbs twitching, his head dipped down, a curtain of red hair obscuring his face. All that could be seen was a maniacal smile.

Botan smiled in turn, pleased with herself.

**Until next time!**


	19. Chapter 19: Dark Oath

Botan smiled with utter satisfaction at the specimen of her own acquisition, as he stood before her with the creepiest of postures: partially black-sleeved arms hung down at his sides, his black-clothed torso slowly...steadily dipping down, only to rise back up to normal for a few seconds. His white pant-clad legs held him up, but every few seconds... his knees would slightly bend, like the figure had some sort of problem with his medulla, maintaining his equilibrium.

Long, fiery strands hung down to his chest and obscured most of his face... but two hollow eyes still shone through. Empty, devoid of the concept of human compassion and empathy... eyes that suggested total disregard of the concerns of others.

He was unhinged. He was creepy. He was pale as a ghoul. He was known only as...

"Freeman." Botan called out his name. "Can you understand me?"

No response.

Botan was understandably unsettled just being in his presence... the man was a pariah on Second Southtown, carving a path of blood and death that put most slashers to shame. She made absolute sure to encase every molecule, every ATOM of his being with her mind-hijacking sutures, to ensure he was under her complete control. If not... god help the world...

"Listen carefully." Botan commanded, her voice soft but sharp. "You will obey me. There's a tournament going on at a Stadium down the street... two of the competitors just took each other out, and a replacement is needed."

Freeman remained silent, standing as still as he could in the midst of all the twitching. Those hollow eyes continued to stare into hers...

"You will infiltrate the tournament as a competitor. When there... you will fight Adelheid Bernstein, the proud successor of Rugal's bloodline. All of Germany hails him as a fighting champion, and he is beloved by the masses. You will fight him. You will kill him. Make it so everybody sees his blood. This should please you, yes?"

Freeman still was unresponsive, though his body seemed to shudder at the mention of blood...

Botan noticed it, and smiled wider. "Yesssss... of course it should. You live for nothing else. You're a living tool of murder, birthed from God's dark side to enact his most sinister fantasies upon humanity. You're my ace. Where Shion's moronic mercenaries failed, you'll bring me the greatest success. And, you'll get to do what you love in the process: spill the purest, most prideful, high-born blood. It sounds like a great mutual benef-AGGGHHKKKKKKKKKKKKkkkkk!"

She tried to gasp; her airway was closed. She looked down, and saw her feet several inches above ground. It took a moment to process, but she flailed her hands in defiance and found the cold appendage: his fingers were around her throat, squeezing so hard her vision blurred to a haze.

"Kk..khhh...kkkggghhkkkk...!" she tried as hard as she could, so hard tears formed in her eyes... but no words would come out. Her efforts to pry the hand loose were in vain, pathetically inferior to his strength, his unrelenting, unstoppable madness. But how did he...?!

Freeman threw her effortlessly against the nearby window, so hard it impacted with a crackle and left a huge dent which, if left unattended, would slowly accumulate into a full-on shatter of the glass. Her body, suspended in impact absorption for a few seconds, finally slipped free of the window and slumped to the pavement.

Freeman walked away, not bothering to look back at the fallen body of his victim. There were plenty more to come, after all.

* * *

Even with the return of the hostess proper, that didn't necessarily signal a return to calm and normalcy within the tournament or Stadium itself. Adelheid stayed by her side, every footstep, every breath, until they were secure within the perimeter of her VIP booth, Krauser, armed guards, and her bodyguard Silber.

Speaking of Silber...

"Are you okay?" Krauser asked, having been briefed on the full report of what went down outside the Stadium, including the ambush and subsequent attempt on their lives.

"Adelheid trounced them nicely, thank you." Rose slightly bowed. "We are unharmed. Unfortunately, since this can be chalked up as an official assassination attempt-"

"She's not leaving again." Adelheid butted in with a stern affirmation.

"B-brother!" Rose whined.

"Don't argue, Rose. Stay here, with your guards. After the round ends, we'll consolidate with the local police department for extra security, and to investigate this matter."

"Hmph." Krauser sneered. "Like we need the help of a bunch of blue collar grunts. I can protect you better than a whole police force. Silber can, too."

"You'll help us?" Rose asked.

"Not that you two whelps are in my best graces right now..." Krauser sighed. "But if what you're saying is true... I suppose we can't let a tragedy befall the week's proceedings. I'll do the best I can."

Rose smiled, and extended a much more respectful curtsy. "Thank you, Lord Krauser. I think you're sweet, under all that purple hair and muscle~"

Krauser rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes. Now... we've hit a snag here. I've already announced fight 23, but Bogard and Garcia took each other out a minute ago. Do you have alternates picked out?"

Upon hearing those words, Silber nudged his way past Krauser and made his presence known. "I'm ready. Put someone in front of me."

"...No."

"WHAT?!"

Rose Bernstein risked her life and limb, her well-being, by doing something no logical soul on the green Earth ever dared to: say no to Silber. But she did, and the blonde stood her ground before his much larger frame, his grizzled face staring down at her, snarling with jagged fangs.

"Mr. Silber... I apologize. But circumstances have changed. I must have you at my side at all times. I can't afford to let you be distracted by getting to compete!"

Silber's sour expression suggested he was NOT pleased, and the way he folded his arms and kept those eyes fixated on hers didn't help matters much. With a deep, raspy exhale, he spoke:

"You really think this a wise move?" the piercing edge of his voice sent shivers into her.

Rose, eyes still on his, took a DEEP composing breath... reached into her dress to remove a hanky, and gently dabbed her forehead. "Mr. Silber... I'm well aware it's a dangerous move on my part, to deny you like this. And I'm prepared to face the cost."

A slight, almost animalistic growl. "You better be... I want extra. 15%."

In a shrill show of shrewdness, Rose stepped forward and haggled. 10%!"

They were nose to nose. Rose could feel the warm, unnerving breath drift across her face, sending chilling tingles through her skin.. or maybe it was the thrill of standing up to him that made her feel such a way. Nonetheless, Adelheid was on eggshells, an itchy trigger finger urging to jump in...

...One last growl from the man, then a conceding sigh. "Fine then."

Rose's expression brightened immediately, and she gently stroked the man's cheek. "I'm so glad we can come to an understanding, Mr. Silber. You're a reasonable man. That's why I like you~"

Silber gently nudged her hand aside and walked away, sitting back in his designated seat beside hers. Even with the promise of extra money... one could tell the man was utterly heartbroken right now. Wherever his rotten, decrepit organ was beating inside there.

"Now then..." Rose turned to Adel and Krauser. "For the time being, things go as normal. We'll draw two names for the alternate fight, and make it a dark bout. Whoever wants to watch it can catch it on ESPN or something. Okay? Just go get ready for your fight, brother. I'll be fine here! Honest!"

Hesitation. He looked ready to walk away... but something inside kept his feet glued for a moment more. It'd be the first time he was away from her since the ambush. It wasn't easy... trusting her life to others. It was the hardest thing in the world. Father had always told him-

"Brother? Go now? Please?" Rose spoke with a hurried urgency, gesticulating with the back of her hand in a swatting motion, as if to shoo him away. "I'll be okay... I promise. I'm strong."

Adelheid sharply sucked in through his nostrils, his chest rising to a dramatic peak... an exhale later, and his body sank back to normal. "Fine then. Keep her safe, Silber. If anything happens to my sister... I'll come for YOU."

Silber, despite his general disposition, took the threat well. With a small, acknowledging nod, he sent Adelheid on his way, the young man at least partially content.

"Now then..." Rose put on her most showing smile, as she twirled around, her dress swaying with her elegant movement. "BRING OUT THE PENULTIMATE FIGHTERS!"

* * *

**IN THE LOCKER ROOMS...**

He felt strangely at home, within the darkness and solitude of the confined walls. Familiar... like a friendly reminder of who he was. Where he came from. What he was meant to be.

Alone. His name was synonymous with scorn... born, bred, molded to hate, to attack and condemn his "enemies". Perhaps that had imprinted on him just a little too long... even now, in another year of fun, friendship, festivities, Iori Yagami couldn't bring himself to join in with the crowd. He wanted to be away from them. He wanted to be the bummer. The wet blanket. The party pooper. The one to ruin everyone's good time. It was his role, his piece of the grand design... Iori Yagami, the hateful one. The hated one...

...In that locker room, there was plenty of hate to go around.

**"You think you're better than me, Yagami?"**

A voice in the darkness. Iori's head perked up; he looked around... the shadows concealed all trace of other life forms.

**"Yeah, that's right. I'm talking to you. Am I worth your attention? Huh? Or am I too far beneath you to be bothered with?"**

Iori was displeased by the sudden addition to his solitude... his "he" time. Upon hearing the voice for the second time, he was off the bench, skulking around the perimeter of the enclosed areas... hunting...

"Where are you?" Iori snarled to that familiar voice.

**"Hahahahaha... I'm nowhere."** the voice laughed. **"I have nowhere to "be", because I'm "not". You feel me?"**

"How about I just make you "nothing"? Iori threatened to the echoing walls, already extending his fingers, bent into clawed positions.

**"Hah... you know, I get so damn tired of seeing your face."** the voice continued to echo all around him the red haired man spinning around... around... but impossible to pinpoint.

**"You're always there... always so entitled... always so privileged!" **the voice grew more fierce.** "You think you have it soooo bad, Iori Yagami! You plead righteousness and pity under the curtain of your stupid little curse... like you have it worse than everyone else. Like you're allowed any consolation, any commodity, because you "deserve" it. You poor tortured soul... PTEWWW! YOU MAKE ME SICK!"**

Iori's flames lit, illuminating the dark of the room with a macabre purple glow, his white skin glowing with a violet hue, as the shadows reflected menacing eyes. "Are you gonna come out, or am I gonna have to burn this locker room to the ground!?"

**"You're a parasite, Yagami!"** the voice ignored him, and continued to rant. **"You prey on others protected by your little righteous shield! You hurt who you please. You step over others. YOU SCREWED WITH MY LIVELIHOOD!"**

Yashiro's voice boomed so loud with that last line, an echo effect repeated it again... again.. a third time, before it at last faded.

**"You think you got it so bad?"** his voice carried on. **"Tell me... do you appreciate the sun on your skin when you wake up in the morning? A breeze from your air conditioner? Food in your belly, when you open up the fridge and mindlessly throw something in the microwave? Maybe the addicting bliss of nicotine, when you take a long drag? Things you take for granted every day of your life... YOUR CURSE ISN'T SHIT!"**

"YOU...you're... wrong..." Iori's voice appeared to be intense for a moment... but surprisingly came out softer than he intended.

**"Am I?"**

"You are..." his voice grew slightly harder.

**"Say it again."**

"You're WRONG." a yell.

**"SAY IT AGAIN!"**

"I SAID YOU'RE F***ING WRONG!" Iori roared one last time, flailing his hands out, sending streams of purple flame ablaze in the locker room, in all directions. Surprised by his own outburst, he was forced to hunch over... hard pants drew out. He looked around... everything alight. He'd overdone it...

...In a dark corner, the flames slowly illuminated the shadowy figure as he came into sight... legs... chiseled torso... his white skin and hair... he was right there.

"For too long, I've been starving to death." Yashiro addressed him head on. "My skin, freezing. My head... my head hurts all the time, from the strain of keeping my form here. I'm always so weary... so tired of having to concentrate."

He thrust a judging finger out. "You think you have it bad? I'd give anything... ANYTHING to be you right now, Iori Yagami... even if I hated myself... at least I could feel."

Iori remained silent, from a combination of having to regain his wind, and the uncertainty of how to respond. How... how was he SUPPOSED to feel? This man... someone he'd never given a second thought to, even when he stole his gig that night... was he truly blind, to be unable to see the unfathomable hatred he'd wrought?

Yashiro slowly slinked backwards, as the shadows started to gradually obscure him, little by little. "You're going to pay for your insolence, Iori Yagami. This isn't revenge... this is simply teaching you a lesson. I want you to know who I am... and I want you to know how you created me. When you've seen it, every OUNCE of it... then your miserable life can be complete."

With that last line, he faded into darkness, no longer in sight or sound.

Iori said nothing. He simply looked down... before he knew it, he'd spaced out. Several dozen seconds went by, his eyes never shifted. His mind wandered... the scattered pieces started coming together, little by little. He'd never thought, even once, his amour propre could be challenged. He long deemed it invulnerable... because HE himself was immune. All this time... was it really a weakness?

...It was whatever he decided it be. That creed alone picked his head back up, as hungry eyes darted towards the way to the exit... he raised his fingers and they curled into claws once again.

**It's finally the moment you've all been waiting for. Will Yashiro punish Iori's ego? Or will Iori defend his pride? Find out next time, in the CO MAIN EVENT OF ROUND 1!**


	20. Chapter 20: Round 1 Finale, pt 1

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT #23: YASHIRO NANASAKE VS IORI YAGAMI**

It became apparent how long the round had dragged on when Iori walked out and saw the stands... they were almost desolate. Fight after fight, loved ones and friends earning victories, suffering defeats, celebrating, being hospitalized... but still, it surprised him. It felt a lot livelier last year, even in the later stages...

The fatigue of doing this routine a second year? A disdain for the hostess herself? Maybe they just didn't care to watch him. They were all believable answers, which... spoke a lot.

At least a few were still there.

"YEEEEEEEAH YAGAMAYYYYYY!" Shingo, the perpetual hype man, cheered from his almost solitary spot on the bench. "I'm still here for ya buddy! YEEEAH! I mean... I AM kinda hungry... and cold... I'd really like to go put on some clothes and... you know... get a nice juicy hot dog with sauerkraut... b-but I'm here till the end! Shingo's got your back! WOOO! Kick some bootay!"

Benimaru, still hanging around for whatever reason (to protect the idiot near him), gave a clear sign of embarrassment with a sharp sigh and a burying of his cheek in his hand.

Iori immediately rolled his eyes dismissively as he turned his attention back to the destination. Although... a minute part of him felt the slightest comfort in the boy's presence. Perhaps it was a subconscious longing for Kyo to be there, and Shingo was a faux replacement. Not even really that... Kyo would never give such inflated hype to him, only a clever wit and a formidable snark.

As he continued towards the ring, another obstacle stood roadside on his route. Tall, elegant... a cold serenity before her, as she looked at him with a face bordering on sympathy, but with tones of supposition.

Knowing she would go nowhere, he stopped to address her. For a few moments, she just continued that stare... but finally, she mustered the will to speak. "Iori-"

He sharply cut her off. "Don't say a word, Chizuru. I'm not winning for the fate of the world, for revenge, self-discovery, to fill a void, any of that crap. I'm winning because I feel like it. Enough said."

Her eyes slightly fluctuated, a sign she was disappointed in being so brusquely beaten to the punch and shut down. Nonetheless, her pursed lips relaxed to their normal posture... and her eyes softened, as she placed a hand on his head and gave the briefest stroke.

"Then win."

No more words were shared. Iori simply gave a nod and walked onwards. But as fate would have it, at least one more person was present in this Stadium, someone his destiny had been inadvertently connected with, despite the two's limited interactions. A man Iori could never truly escape from, no matter how little they confronted each other.

Iori made no attempt to stop walking. He hoped he could get past without a single exchange. Unfortunately... Saisyu Kusanagi would never allow that. Those pearly whites shown, and that Kusanagi wit he was so familiar with poured into his passing ear.

"I do hope you've improved since last year, Yagami bratling. With your... heedless propensity... it's a wonder you've remained intact so long."

Did he just call him a sloppy fighter?

Iori obviously had to get the last word, and he was in a good place to do so. "You should take notes, old man. Might help you get up to my league one day."

Feeling sufficient, Iori walked with an added haste, to make sure the elder Kusanagi couldn't fire back.

* * *

He also found support in a small, motley band of peers, splintered and scattered in their own right, but a unit strong nonetheless. Yashiro Nanasake had but two allies come to his aid: his longtime friends, allies, bandmates, worshipers of Oblivion Incarnate. They stood ringside, not in the stands, awaiting his arrival with warm smiles and a zealous embrace.

"I see the other three are nowhere to be found." Yashiro whispered into the nape of Shermie's neck as she buried his face within it, gently stroking his hair with one hand, while the other circled dotingly across his back.

"We don't need em." Chris, standing beside them, hands in his pockets, smugly assured. "It's always been us three. Us, and..."

Yashiro noticed Chris's eyes look away dejectedly, as if recalling the memory of the fallen fourth. Removing himself from Shermie, he walked over to Chris and leaned down to his level, meeting the boy with a brotherly grasp of his shoulders.

"Goenitz's soul calls to us, Chris." Yashiro addressed his younger mate. "His ethereal coil beckons us, encourages us to fight on. He's waiting for us up there... I'm going to bring him back to us."

He stands back to his feet, proudly pounding his chest with an authoritative fist. "I'm to get past this red-haired bastard once and for all!"

"Go get him, Yash!" Chris called out, removing one hand from his pocket to pump in encouragement.

"He's nothing to you, babe." Shermie reinforced. "We have Right on our side~"

* * *

Iori rolled his eyes. Mystic nonsense. None of that would help him in here... not in the ring, where only man and man can reside. He took a deep breath... he let his mind release, his instincts take over. No ideology, no superficial moral compass compelled him. Only his hands, his tools of violence, would be the guide. Yashiro could have all the "right" he wanted.

His onesided mortal enemy stepped into the combat zone, opposite him, and his eyes never left Iori's own. Immediately, venomous words spouted forth, and what began in the locker room soon spawned a sequel.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, Red Hair!" Yashiro thrust his finger. "You won't get away from me this time. Flesh or no, my hatred makes me strong... and I have the light of destiny on my side. I carry the decree of God's Wil-"

"Are you finished yet?" Iori sharply interjected. "I don't know you on a personal level, Yashiro... but you and your two yahoos are easily the most deluded motherf***ers I've ever met in my life. What you three believe in, what that bastard Goenitz, believed in? It's a LIE. It's bullshit, puffed up propaganda designed to poison your minds into serving a mad cause. You really think you guys are going to find Utopia at the end of all this?! Get real! You're contributing to the end of all things! That includes YOU too!"

Yashiro swung his arm defiantly. "You are NOT going to shake my faith! The same faith that leads millions to believe Jesus Christ will return to earth, that drives radical Muslims to kill and die for a paradise beyond mortal living, is the SAME faith that's going to lead the Hakkeshu to the promised land. It's all for us! Me, Shermie, Chris, Goenitz, NOBODY ELSE! We, who faithfully served His cause when nobody else did. We, who lost our lives but willed our spectral essence to carry on His work. And when we take down you, the Kusanagi head, and that Kagura bitch... the defeat of the Three Clans will finally be complete. Heh...Kyo's not here to bail you out this time, Red Hair."

..That easily set Iori off. His fingers twitched, cracking with malicious desire. "You're dead."

* * *

**FIGHT!**

Iori roared as he went airborne, leaping at him with a closed fist cocked back. He came down on Yashiro, swinging like wild hammer, but Yashiro brought his arms up and absorbed the impact. Though it blew him several yards backwards, his formidable legs easily helped him maintain balance as he reset his position.

The two circled once more, like vicious predators... but there would be no outside interruptions this time. They were free, to unleash all the rage they saw fit.

"Iori... he's fighting for us." Chizuru softly called out.

"No... he's not." Saiysu shook his head. "But it doesn't matter. A victory is a victory. A win for Iori here means a major setback for the forces of darkness."

Yahiro frontflipped forward and transitioned smoothly into a thrusting kick: his powerful appendage impacted on Iori's chest and sent the man off his feet, but he landed on all fours and skidded backwards, snarling like a preying wolf. He shot forward, coming back towards Yashiro with wild swings. A looping left to the midsection, his right fingers flexing and going towards the head with a cleaving swipe. Yashiro took the body shot, but dodged the swipe, and Iori spun completely around with a backfist behind it. When that failed to connect to, he followed up with a kick.

...Yashiro timed the propulsion of his leg before it even kicked off. He drilled into Iori's knee, locking the leg before it had a chance to properly fly, and Iori was forced into a helpless stagger. A right hook found Iori's stomach; with a grimace, he retreated, but not before Yashiro cracked his jaw with a left.

"GET OUT, YAGAMI!" Saisyu shouted.

Iori found range, thinking he was free... Yashiro surprised him with hidden speed, phase shifting forward in a blur, and delivering a massive uppercut that not only launched Yashiro's feet from the ground... it put Iori in the air and knocked the boy on his back.

"YEAH YASHIRO! KEEP IT UP!" Chris cheered.

"YOU'RE DOING GREAT~!" Shermie applauded, so excited she couldn't help but do a graceful pirouette.

Iori was back up quickly, not hurt, more angry than ever. With a growl, he rushed in and fired a low kick, trying to clip those legs. Yashiro checked it, and he raised his forearm just in time to absorb a vengeful fist from crashing in his face. Iori hit HARD; Yashiro still staggered backwards.

Iori was far from done. Stepping forward, getting a spinning start, his lungs produced a war-like bellow. "HRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

His claws left blood-red contrails through the air behind them, as they swiped across Yashiro's chest, eliciting an anguished cry from the white-haired man as his red top shredded to pieces before him. Iori took advantage and pressed forward; a deep step, and a lunging kick behind it plowed into Yashiro's stomach, knocking the white-haired man to the dirt.

"Agh! Urrgh...!" Yashiro was still grimacing from the shock of that violent slash... he looked down, and could see the deep grooves of Iori's cutting aura, now inscribed in his pseudo-solid form. Thank Orochi he had no blood to bleed.

Yashiro spring-kicked back up with style. Ripping the remnants of his top from his torso, he rushed at Iori and busted his jaw with a left hook. Iori recoiled, and managed to block a right, but Yashiro fired kicks immediately after. Each assault from his legs was like battering Iori's arms with a heavy oar. The red-haired man could feel his bones aching, his muscles screaming in agony as they tested the limits of their fortitude to block these shots...

Left. Right. Low. Mid. High. Yashiro's kicks kept coming. He peppered Iori with several quick ones, then, when he felt his prey was softened... he took a deep step, spun around, and unleashed a terrifying spinning roundhouse.

...That was Iori's opening. Pure instinct shouting at him, he not only ducked the big kick, he flopped to the ground completely and blasted Yashiro's foot out with a dropkick.

"Arrgh!" Yashiro went 360 in the air before landing with a painful THUD.

Iori allowed his nemesis back up... but left Yashiro no chance to ready defenses. As soon as he was back up, his footing was tested as a straight right knocked him wobbly. Before Yashiro could grasp his surroundings, Iori was up against him, and the dirty boxing came out: several short, point-blank, punishing blows into his ribcage, tenderizing the man until he abandoned all strategy to retreat in desperation. He couldn't get away fast enough, and a wide left knocked his head sideways, taking his feet away from him and planting him facefirst.

"DAMN what a hit! WOOOOO!" Shingo whooped. "WHOOP WHOOP! YOU DA MAAAAN!"

Benimaru dragged him back to his seat. "Sit down, dummy."

Chizuru was without words this whole time, as the powerful concentration of her eyes siphoned energy from her vocal chords. She was completely, unabated, focused on their every action... HIS every action. Pain in the neck though he was, she believed in Iori, believed in his capacity to do the right thing, even if his sometimes shallow perception didn't acquire it. Just like Kyo... he was one of them. A good guy. A hero. For that reason, she silently urged him on to victory. She didn't even notice she was squeezing Saisyu's hand in a crushing grip.

Yashiro was back up, but desperate. He fired a right roundhouse, but Iori bounced it off his arm and punished his solar plexus with another brutal mid shot. Yashiro hunched over; he was feeling them hard at this point.

A left connected with his cheek again... and Yashiro got creative. As he recoiled, Iori followed... and fell for the bait. Yashiro went backwards, on his hands, as if going for a backflip... but it was simply a handstand, and his feet swung upwards and collided full force with Iori's chin.

"UNNNGHHH!" Iori grunted loud as the surprise blow knocked stars into his vision. Yashiro's legs followed through their motion, until they were bending far back, nearly touching his own forehead, a true display of flexibility.

"NO!" Chizuru cried. Her grip got even harder, and Saiysu's face started to twist.

"STAY STRONG, BRAT!" he managed to call out with a grimace.

Yashiro's legs came back forward as he spring kicked off his hands and onto his feet again. The kick assault resumed: a left sailed into Iori's chest, a 1-2 combination from his hands boxed Iori's head clean. Iori traded with him, launching a left into his chin, and following up with a right, which was blocked. As Yashiro blocked it, he fired back with a roundhouse. Parried. Iori came forward with a wild slash: Yashiro ducked it, and hit Iori with an uppercut, stumbling the red-haired man back, and he pressed forward with front kicks, right foot to the ribs, left foot to the chest, another 1-2 combination to his face after!

Iori spat blood in his face. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" he leaped into Yashiro with a Superman punch, blasting the white-haired man into the dirt with the cracking left hand.

"YASHIROOOOOOO!" Shermie and Chris squealed in unison. Chris's hands were clenched, and Shermie had her cheeks squished.

Yashiro crawled back up, panting heavy... face wobbly... his dazed vision tried to focus on Iori in front of him. The man was hunched over, blood drizzling from nearly every pore of his face, mouth open with snarling breaths... he could almost feel the ferocious mist from those fangs. The man just... didn't stop. No matter how much Yashiro hit him, Iori came back, harder, stronger... angrier. Unfiltered, unstoppable rage... NO! He couldn't win! He wasn't fighting for a just cause! Destiny was on HIS SIDE!"

"Orochi give me streng-THUUUUGHHHHH!" Yashiro's prayer was cut off, as Iori drove a forward elbow into his jaw, knocking him backwards. Yashiro tried to counter with a kick: Iori caught it!

"Hrrr... hrrrrAGHHHHH!" Iori lifted the leg high, away, exposing the stationary leg sustaining Yashiro's balance. He kicked off with one foot, propelling his other foot into a sailing punt kick, chopping Yashiro's ankle at the base. Iori didn't so much let go of the captive leg, as SLING it away, and Yashiro was thrown violently to the ground once more.

"He... he's losing it..." Chris officially started to worry.

"Have faith in him, Chris!" Shermie quickly tried to shut down doubt. "Our God grants him power...!"

Iori was in full animal. He snatched Yashiro by the scalp and forcefully JERKED him back to his feet. His uppercut flew so wild, no grace in his movements at all... just a monstrous yell, and his flailing arm sailing upwards at a 90 degree angle, so undisciplined he nearly punched himself in the process.

But the punch hit true... and he could see the lack of lucidity in Yashiro's eyes. The man was nearly out on his feet.

"HE'S DONE FOR, IORI! GO FOR IIIIIT!" Chizuru screamed.

"THE FINAL BLOW! DO IT!" Saisyu bellowed.

"THIS IS FREAKING AWESOME!" Shingo whooped.

Yashiro stumbled forward defiantly... he tried a weak left, but Iori drove a fist into his elbow joint and prevented his arm from swinging. A counter right sent Yashiro backwards, and a follow-up left assaulted his body once more.

"Cough cough... ughhh..." Yashiro groaned as he fired a weak uppercut; Iori easily weaved away. He tried a right hook behind it; Iori easily smacked his fist away, and Yashiro's own swing caused his body to spin around dizzyingly. He had no control of his footing; Iori kicked him in the back of the knee, and reduced the man to kneeling.

Iori grabbed him by the head and stood him back up. He squeezed his skull to hold him in place, drew back a free hand... he planted it deep into those washboard abs, and Yashiro folded over. As his head dipped low, Iori tilted his chin back up and a straight right knocked him away.

Yashiro was essentially knocked out, somehow still standing. Iori made sure this blow would be the last.

"Huffff... huuuhgh... HRRRRRGH... YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His eyes glowed purple as his fist flew one last time... as he connected with Yashiro's chin, magenta embers spouted in all directions from the impact point.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shermie and Chris squealed out, as they watched their leader figure, their rock, their pillar of strength... collapse onto his back.

**WINNER: IORI YAGAMI**

* * *

The Stadium shook with a cataclysmic uproar of reception. They weren't necessarily cheering for good defeating evil... truth be told, the masses were mostly blissfully ignorant to the inner conspiracies and deep-rooted context, satisfied having merely gotten their fix of tournament action.

Regardless, the fact remained... Yashiro Nanasake had fallen. Iori struck a critical blow to the Hakkeshu's ambition.

These things mattered little to him. With a raspy breath, Iori slowly limped towards the sidelines... the blood still trickled from his face, painting a mask of red on his visage. Even with no mortal life, Yashiro had proven a formidable foe... perhaps one of the greatest Iori had ever faced. Was this what he meant in the locker room? Did he want Iori to see this, to see how far hatred could mold a man? He had spent so long, deeming them of no consequence... not caring that he'd stepped over them, cast them aside as irrelevant. Meanwhile, this was what festered...

Perhaps in some way, Iori himself was responsible for the team known as New Faces. Perhaps he gave birth to their cruel intentions, to hold dominion over a scorched Earth, to heedlessly dismiss all lives, like Iori did theirs.

He finished limping to the sidelines, where Chizuru was there waiting to rescue him into her bosom. "Iori! Are you okay?"

He didn't immediately respond. Too much on his mind... too tired. He forcefully jerked his head from her chest, pulling away from the woman; he didn't want to stain her favorite white top with blood. Chizuru, of course, missed this reason, and instead thought Iori was pushing her away...

"Iori..." Chizuru softly addressed him. "I know you're lost right now. I know it's hard... when Kyo's here, everything feels so much simpler, doesn't it?"

Iori looked back at her, listless eyes... she had to turn her head, lest the blood turn her stomach, and her heart.

He continued to stare. Deep breaths... slowly regaining himself. He looked almost ready to talk.

Saisyu took a step forward, looking to beat him to the punch. "Iori... IN THE RING!"

Iori knew something was wrong; the Stadium tone had changed drastically. He swung around-

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE...**

The ground quaked beneath them, so forceful their feet nearly left them!

"Wha-wha-whoooa! What's going on here?!" Shingo couldn't control his sitting position.

"HIS BODY!" Benimaru pointed outwards, but the extension of his limb caused him to lose balance and fall over from the shaking.

Iori wiped the blood from his eyes and slowly limped back out there... he was locked onto the former resting place of the body of Yashiro, now awash in a golden pillar of light. The closer he got, the more the energy singed his skin... it was so... pure. Each step felt heavier than the next... pretty sure, he couldn't manage another step towards it.

The bright field of light slowly began to shrink... slowly dissipating, thinning, absorbing into a singular focal point... and Yashiro Nanasake was back up, on steady feet, body hunched completely over.

His torso slowly, ominously rose upwards... until he stood tall again, his skin darkened to a brown much different than the light shade of his natural pigment. His irises, no longer their normal color, bore a redness that could only speak of bad omens...

He raised his left fist. His right fist. With a mighty bellow, he brought his fists outwards, and the energy PULSED from him, sending a powerful shockwave radius around him, that shook the ground once more.

**"I AM YASHIRO OF THE PARCHED EARTH!" **a demonic voice spoke. **"I WILL SHATTER THIS WORLD'S GEOGRAPHY, SO OUR LORD MAY RESHAPE IT TO HIS DESIGN!"**

* * *

**HATRED UNFILTERED: IORI YAGAMI VS OROCHI YASHIRO**

**FIGHT!**

"I-Impossible!' Chizuru gasped. "Even with no mortal coil, he's still strong enough to...?!"

"So this is the true power of those blackhearts!" Saiysu cursed.

Rose, in her VIP booth, was utterly confused, cowering behind Krauser and Silber. "So uhh... the match isn't...over...?"

Rather than rush Iori outright, Yashiro stood firm. He instead knelt down, raised his fist... with a bellow, he drove his own fist into the solid Earth.

Iori grimaced as he put up his defenses. He could see Yashiro shuddering... pulsing... golden streams crackled through his skin, illuminating his once-live veins with geothermal energy. His eyes glowed bright gold, blinding to look at...

Fully charged, he uprooted his fist and rushed Iori. **"DIE!"**

Iori threw his arms up in defense... but it proved nothing. When Yashiro leaped at him with a Superman Punch, a shotgun blast of golden energy, from the Earth itself, obliterated him point-blank, knocking his body so far back it exceeded the threshold of the combat zone, going so far back as to smash into the wall of the Stadium itself.

Suffice to say, this battle was now beyond the safe boundaries.

Iori's muscles ached, cried out from head to toe... but it was a cry of fury. He could feel his blood getting hotter, his skin almost superheating... as if is own body was commanding him not to go down. The blood formed droplets at the base of his chin and jawline, slowly dripping on the ground around him... but only a few droplets fell, before the blood stopped completely.

"IORI! FORM UP ON US! NOW!" Chizuru rushed to him and extended a rescuing arm-

**FWOOOOOOSH! **Purple flames spawned at hers and Saisyu's feet, forming an impenetrable wall that no mortal man could cross with their health intact. Self-preservation kicked in, as Saiysu immediately got in front of her and shielded her from advancing any further.

"THIS IS **MY **FIGHT!" Iori roared, his arms coated with purple flames sprouting high. "I created this... and I'm going to destroy it!"

Chizuru reached out in vain... Saisyu pulled her back, allowing purple to rush yellow in a catastrophic collision of energy.

**BWOOOOOOOSH! **The combat zone exploded with their unrestrained, untapped rage. Iori swiped at his head with rapid, relentless slashing attacks, each stroke leaving trails of violet behind each finger. Yashiro bobbed and weaved each strike, intensely concentrated, as if his head was never addled. He dodged each strike and countered with a perfectly-timed knee, sapping Iori's aggression as his stomach took that unholy power and nearly crumpled him.

In a stunned state, Yashiro seized the advantage; his fist glowed with the power of Gaia... he brought it raining down on Iori's crown, sending the man facefirst into the dirt at his feet.

"IORI!" Chizuru squealed. "He can't win like this! He's too hurt! Too tired! We.. we gotta-"

"He made his choice." Saiysu coldly responded, his body showing no signs of urgency, unlike Chizuru's. He merely stood, calculated.. a hand on his chin, observing. "Let's see what that boy can do."

**"OROCHI... GRANT ME STRENGTH!" **Yashiro uttered that same macabre request as he planted his fists into the solid ground, once again charging himself, borrowing strength from the very Earth...

Iori knew what he had to do. Still too weak to get up, he willed himself onto all fours... with a desperate cry, he swung his hand out, sending a stream of purple fire at Yashiro's feet. The devilish flames exploded upon impact.

"ARRGH! Damnation...!" Yashiro grimaced as he was knocked off balance, forced to uproot his hands and bring them high to defend himself. At last, Iori had regained himself...and he was coming in hot.

Yashiro could barely absorb the blows: a left to the stomach, forced to take it clean, so he could defend the shot to the side of the head. But his leg was wide open, as Iori brought a foot crashing into his tibia, nearly collapsing the limb. Iori reached out with claws extended, raking the skin, as he held Yashiro with one hand and used the other to pummel him with short punches.

One to the face. Two to the face. Three... Yashiro's vision started to blur. Shaking the cobwebs, his eyes glowed from a deep red to the most blinding crimson... and he snatched Iori by the shirt.

Yashiro demonstrated his athletic ability. Keeping the shirt clasped, he vaulted upwards, frontflipping over Iori's head... as his feet touched the ground, strength and momentum lifted Iori high in the air and sent him on a wild ride.

**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **As Yashiro slammed him, the Earth cracked, a towering golden geyser erupting where Iori's body had landed.

"YES! HE'S FINISHED!" Chris cheered loudly.

At this point, Chizuru couldn't watch any further. She had yet to see Iori emerge from the impact point of that massive slam, and she assumed the worst. She pressed her face into Saisyu's chest and quietly sobbed, cursing... who? Herself, for being unable to prevent this? Iori, for not listening to her? This tournament, for even existing? Maybe even Kyo... if Kyo were here, would things have been different...?

But Saisyu kept on looking... and he smiled when Iori at last limped forth. The man heralded as Kusanagi elder held benefits where Chizuru did not: a hardened heart, not bound by the sisterly, or maternal love and sympathy Chizuru held for him. Saisyu instead would CHALLENGE the boy; test the utmost limits of his capabilities, his physical and spiritual fortitude. That's why, deep down... he had more faith in Iori than even Chizuru did.

Iori dragged his weary body forth, open mouth fighting to regain air to his aching lungs... he was feeling the limits of man, whereas Yashiro was the perfect specimen: strength, spirit, the inability to get tired. But surely the man was getting power from somewhere...

...Of course. It was clear in front of him.

"You know what to do, Yagami brat..." Saisyu muttered.

Yashiro's fist was back in the ground, once again engulfing his body in a golden light. **"YOU'RE DAMNED, IORI YAGAMI! YOU'RE GOD DAMNED!"**

Iori rushed him. He couldn't let Yashiro absorb the Earth's energy!

Yashiro of course saw him coming. He slammed his other fist against the ground, this time for offense: where his fist connected, a rift started forming a path through the ground, slowly coursing with a stream of energy, creeping towards Iori's feet like a lit fuse.

Iori was wise to dive roll out of the way, as the energy reached him and EXPLODED from the ground like a geothermal bomb. Iori transitioned into a barrel roll and sprang back up, swinging his hands wildly and sending fireballs soaring towards Yashiro to counter.

Yashiro frontflipped, cartwheeled out of the way of each soaring flame, his agility bringing him great success in evading, and closing the distance. The two were back on each other, and Yashiro beat him to the punch with a kick to the body. Iori started to go down; he'd been hit WAY too much, and his body was failing him... but as his knees buckled, a latent rage spawned in him, and strengthened his stance once more.

"RRRAGH!" Iori gave him back a strike of equal magnitude, crashing into Yashiro's chin with a spew of purple embers, sending the white-haired man back on the defensive.

"Red-haired bastard...!" Yashiro cursed as he stumbled backwards, but came back forward swinging with crisp combinations. Every punch carried with it a point-blank explosion of golden light, his fists supercharged with the lifeblood of the planet, his Orochi power and heritage. The ground beneath them was his domain: an infinite resource of limitless power, to sustain and strengthen him, to vanquish any foe.

It was no use. Yashiro was simply too juiced. A charged up fist exploded into Iori's stomach, and the red-haired man went down with a grimace.

"YAGAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Shingo and Benimaru yelled in unison.

"Damn it brat..." Saisyu cursed. "Don't let him recharge...!"

The world around him was a blur. The blue sky, clouds and sun washed together, like one big watercolor painting. He was so weak... so tired... it was the easiest thing to just give up. He'd done his part. Never asked for it anyway. Let Chizuru and Saisyu do it...

...Who was he kidding? After all he said to Kyo last year? He'd be Hypocrite of the Year. He didn't ask for this... but he never did. The shovel was thrust into his hands. He had no choice but to use it. He created Yashiro Nanasake... it was up to him to silence him. All he had to do was get past this... get it done, and go to bed... back to solitude. Back to his guitar. Back to Mature and-

...Well, that last one could be excluded from the list of comforts. Maybe.

With an anguished groan, he returned to his feet. He looked forward... Yashiro wasn't coming after him. He looked a little weak, to be exact. Maybe, just maybe... the man had used too much, too fast...!

Iori knew it to be true, when Yashiro abandoned defense and tried to siphon more Gaia power. He was leaving himself wide open.

Getting a running start, Iori slammed into the man, uprooting his hands and putting him into a vicious tumble to the ground. Yashiro couldn't get up fast enough, and a fist found his cheek, another coming right after, knocking his jaw the other way. He was definitely wobbling.

**"GET AWAY, CRETIN!" **Yashiro threw a pushing kick to the stomach, not exactly powerful, but with intent to repel. He backflipped to create distance, and tried to root his fists..

"Not this time."

**FWOOOOOOOOOOOSH!** A ring of fire surrounded them, nearly touching Yashiro's body where it had sprouted from the ground beneath him.

"AGGHhhh!" he cried out as he stumbled backwards, away from the hellish lick of the forbidden flames. With nowhere to retreat, he was stumbling backwards... into his sworn enemy.

As soon as he turned around, Iori knocked him on his ass with an uppercut. His torso nearly fell backwards, but he instead sprang up with his hands... he tried to swing, but Iori swatted his hand aside and drilled his lungs with clawed fingers. Knowing he wasn't fighting living flesh and bone, Iori cared not about sinking his talons deep into Yashiro's insides, twisting to rend the fabricated anatomy.

"GgghhhAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGhhhhh!" Yashiro cried out as he felt real pain, a side effect of trying to impersonate a human vessel. There were many advantages his ghostly form granted him... but many cons to match, and perhaps outweigh.

Iori let him have it again: a clear, deep stroke across his torso, cleaving the skin with fresh claw marks, making an X to match the laceration he'd already given him earlier. Yashiro buckled to his knees... he tried in vain to absorb more Earth power, and Iori would have none of it.

"RRRAGH!" killing instinct consumed Iori as he abandoned all tactics and tackled the man to the ground, pinning him flat. He got a full mount... and the punches started coming. Endless. Merciless. He would burn out the last of his energy, he would put himself to sleep... but he wouldn't stop.

"RRAGH! AGHH! HYAAH! RRAH! GRRAAGH!" one would think Iori had gone full Riot the way he grunted like a predator mauling a meal, as his fists pummeled Yashiro over, over, over... left, right, left, right, he stopped for nothing. No audience, no cameras, no host intervention to prevent the massacre.

...Until finally he could punch no longer. He began to raise his fist one last time... but he stopped, when he saw the sight below him.

Yashiro's face was blank, staring into his own, eyes showing life, but dull and passionless. He looked like the fight was completely taken out of him... but not as a result of the punches. His skin had returned to its normal brown hue, his eyes no longer their menacing bizarre colors.

"Figured it would end like this." Yashiro's voice was his own again. "You one-upped my only passion in life. You one-upped my undying ambition. And now... you've overcome me, completely. I guess I was just meant to be beneath you, Iori Yagami."

His fist suddenly lost the desire to hit anymore. Feeling his aggression cool down to a solemn mellowness, he outstretched his hand and snuffed the ring of fire surrounding them. He then brought his arms to his sides... no longer strong enough to fight.

"I envy you, Iori." Yashiro's voice continued, calm, almost devoid of life. "I'll never know what it's like to just be with a bigger destiny... to be born into nobility, granted an advantage over the rest of this world. Why... why the hell would you ever complain?"

Iori slowly got off of the man, willing himself back upwards. With a deep breath, he dusted his black leather coat off. "I wonder the same thing a lot."

He turned his back to Yashiro and walked away. But something strange happened... a moment, a mere flicker, an anomaly of humanity from him, as he turned around just enough to peek Yashiro in his peripherals.

"Sorry I stole your gig."

With that, Iori Yagami exited the Stadium. He walked past the wreckage, past Chizuru and Saisyu, past the audience... he only wanted his bed, and nothing else.

**Man... I sure hope that was a decent co-main event for you all. I know it took two weeks to get this out, and I strongly apologize for that. Life has been getting to me big time. Changes happening. But no matter what, the show must go on.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: it's the conclusion of Round 1! Adelheid Bernstein finally steps in the ring to face... his biggest challenge yet? Find out next time! Be sure to review, because I love that.**


	21. Chapter 21:Round 1 Finale, pt 2

**Whew... hello my friends! As always, sorry for the wait. I've been on the frontlines of this Coronavirus thing, having a grocery store job and all. Gotta keep the shelves filled, and keep the people fed. Just don't ask me for TP, because I have none. Okay? I HAVE NO TP!**

**So we've arrived at the end of "Act 1". Before we go any further, I'd like to take this moment, right now, and thank all of my reviewers. Thank you RobertCop, illyrilex, and my Tekken friend dunkingman, for being my most dedicated and never missing a chapter. You guys keep the machine rolling! **

**Thank you to LordryuTJ, heii, Nanomemes, Rex Madison, hyperomegasonic, for greatly, and I mean GREATLY contributing with frequent reviews. I hope to hear from you all again! **

**Thank you to the one-time reviewers, for taking time to leave your thoughts about something that particularly stood out to you. I especially appreciate the gratitude for the great Terry win, and the Hotaru win. Thank YOU!**

**Lastly, I thank the Guest reviewers, for being kind enough to leave a review despite not even having an account. I appreciate you guys very much!**

**I'm reaching out to you all, to beg for your continued support. I need you now, more than ever. This story has a real chance to surpass the statistical accolades of the original Ultimate Grand Dream Kumite, but I need all of you guys to do it! Never be afraid to post your thoughts in a review, even if you feel negative things. I treasure every review, even the ones who hated Ash winning the last story. So I'm asking, please... and thank you all, from the bottom of my heart. You guys are my power.**

**Without further ado, enjoy the conclusion to Round 1.**

* * *

The solitude of the locker room offered his last sanctuary, before his time to present himself to the front... to his people, 75,000 strong. A tremendous burden put on him: aside from Krauser, only he could stand for their country's pride and achieve victory in their name.

As he stared at his reflection, ruby eyes staring back at him, he asked himself these questions: was he the hero Germany deserved? Did he have the right to take this mantle, to hold the righteous dominion that would carve their legacy? His blood... born of a tyrant. Would "he" define who he was?

Adelheid closed his eyes... he thought of what mattered most to him. The thrill of battle. Victory. His sister. Proving his-

...Why did that always linger? Why was there an obligation to defend his honor? His story shouldn't be defined the actions of his predecessor... but no matter how many times he tried to tell himself this, the compulsive urge still drilled into his head and nestled deep, refusing to be dislodged. He just... he couldn't escape from it...

He opened his eyes... the eyes of someone different stared back.

"AHH!" he grunted as he stumbled backwards, blinded by the flash of a single crimson eye, glowing bright... inhuman... long blonde hair, a dark mustache, an evil grin shone in the reflection. A man twice his stature...

Adelheid slapped himself several times, forcefully, violently expelling the image. NO! This wasn't his story! This would NOT be his...!

...He opened his eyes once more, and only Adelheid Bernstein looked back in the pane.

* * *

The aftermath of the decisive match between Iori Yagami and Yashiro Nanasake was as follows: a trashed combat zone, a roaring audience, Iori bypassing any and everyone to retreat to solitude, and CYS inspiring too much fear to even be approached by paramedics. When Chris and Shermie rushed out to tend to their fallen comrade, a certain... understanding was felt; one that told any wise person to stay away.

"Yashiro! Yashiro speak to me!" Shermie was on her knees, laying his head in her lap immediately. His eyes half-lidded, his mouth hanging open, lacking the strength to close... his body seemed to fluctuate between transparency and solidity with each passing second.

"I...failed... all my... fury... and I failed..." Yashiro uttered weak words of self-lamenting.

"Don't talk!" Chris pleaded. "Just try to concentrate... please... if you lose focus, your body will...!"

His body shook with a weak laughter. "Hahahaha... perhaps it wasn't meant to be after all... maybe we're just lost. Aimless, hollow dusks, pursuing a long-extinguished endeavor..."

"Shut up." Shermie's voice was sharp, with no sympathetic handicap. "I won't hear that kind of talk, Yashiro. It's our charge... it's what keeps us from fading into the oblivion. It's what separates us from them. WE believe in it, when nobody else does."

"But... I lost..." Yashiro grunted.

"WE haven't lost." Chris reinforced. "This is only the beginning. So shut up... and save your energy. You'll need it."

He managed a smile... but it lasted only a moment, before his face twisted painfully, and Shermie felt his form loosen against her.

"Unnnhh... it hurts." he groaned. "I just want to let go... letting go right now would be so easy..."

"Of course it'd be easy." Shermie replied, reaching a hand to gently stroke his short, white hair. "But you can't. You just... can't. We've put too much into this. You believe in this thing stronger than anyone else. That's why you have to stay... it has to be us three. If you try to pass on, I'll reach into Heaven or Hell and pull your soul back, you understand me?"

His strained eyes peered into theirs... their faces were utterly serious, not a hint of a smile or joking intent in either of them. They were right; to quit now would be selfish, to take the easy way, a cowardly stain on his honor. They were chosen for this. They were the Heavenly Kings. That's why, even beyond life, they remained here... to continue His work.

Shermie's face lit with joy when Yashiro's hand grabbed hers and squeezed with a tightness that meant life beat within him yet. Yashiro looked into hers and Chris's eyes once more, and a tiny smile formed. The three of them shared that silent moment... a moment of serenity, of understanding, of security for their ambition and their faith.

"EXCUSE MEEEEE! CLEAR THE RING, PLEASE!"

A shrewd, pretentious voice interrupted their harmony; Rose had stormed into the ring with her security force, and was now intent on forcefully making them leave.

"My brother is coming any second now! All fighters currently not competing please vacate the premises!"

The three shot her a dirty look; she merely responded with a backhanded wagging of her fingers, in a shooing gesture, like flies being swatted away.

"Cmon Chris. Let's get him out of here." Shermie's voice hinted of ire, as the words dripped out.

"Yes... let's get away from this place." Chris's voice followed suit.

Rose smiled cheekily, dangling her fingers in a farewell. "Thank youuuuuuu~"

She waited until the trio slinked away in defeat, then turned to strut back towards the stands, towards her VIP booth. Her face bore a voracious smirk, as a chuckle resonated.

"Hmmhmmhmmhmmhmmm... ahahahahahahahaaaa... fear not, my darling brother. Victory will come swift and sure, and the people will love us. I gave you a pathetic can of an opponent, someone you'll run through with less an effort than a passing breath. Bring glory to Germany... my Adelheid."

* * *

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT #24: ADELHEID BERNSTEIN VS SHION**

He impatiently stood in the exit, waiting for his sister to finally execute whatever cockamamie exhibition she felt the need to present in his name. He told her time and time again, he didn't care for these things... it was the part he cared least about. The fight was all. But she was caught in her ways... and there was no winning as long as she was hostess.

His skin tingled; he suddenly heard the echo of her voice over the microphone.

_"AND NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN... THIS IS YOUR MAIN EVENT OF THE EVENING! I PRESENT TO YOU NOW... FIGHTING OUT OF THE RED CORNER... THE MOST INCOMPARABLE FIGHTER ON THE PLANET! AN UNMATCHABLE COMBINATION OF SPEED, STRENGTH, WITS, RAW INSTINCT! HE IS GERMANY'S NATIVE SON... AND I AM PROUD TO CALL HIM MY BROTHER... GIVE IT UP FOR YOUR CHAMPION... OUR CHAMPION... ADELHEEEEEEEEID BERNSTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN!"_

Hard as he fought it, the corners of his mouth tugged free of his restraint and curved upwards. He could feel his heart racing, a warmth enveloping his stomach, as his people chanted his name in rhythm...

_"LETS GO ADEL!" _**CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP! **_"LET'S GO ADEL!" _**CLAP CLAP CLAPCLAPCLAP!**

This is why she did it. It wasn't just a personal vanity, to traipse him around as her prize... it was to deliver unto Germany their savior, their hero, and pave the road for his victory. It was perfect.

"Not bad, Rose..." Adelheid muttered under his breath as he at last fled the darkness of the corridors... and was graced with the subtle warmth of the sunset sky. The cheers, even at this later hour, after an ENTIRE day of nonstop combat, were deafening, in anticipation of his arrival. It was a humbling sight, seeing 80,000 of his beloved all around him, screaming for him...nevermind that the fighter stands were nearly empty, save for Benimaru (the guy really had nothing better to do), Chizuru and Saiysu (probably there to be vigilant as always).

"Do you find it strange that Eiji hasn't been seen all day?" Chizuru asked her unofficial partner.

Saisyu shook in disagreement. "He's always been an odd duck. Guy's probably been hanging out in a tree, plotting ways to drop apples on the Sakazakis' heads."

"Maybe he won't show up at all. Maybe Adelheid wins by default." Chizuru pondered. "I wouldn't put it past that ruthless sister of his."

Saisyu's eyes suddenly grew, as he pointed towards the blue corner. "In any case, someone's walking out. Look!"

Sure enough, a figure had emerged and was making their way towards the ring... but immediately, everyone sensed something abnormal. Especially Rose, who was now out of her seat, and close to charging the combat zone.

"Th-that's not...!" for someone who prided herself so much on her administrative qualities... Rose Bernstein did NOT like being out of control. Her fists clenched, her lip puffed out in a displeased snarl...

"Grrrr... this changes nothing. My brother will run through this peon with ease."

Adelheid himself was unfazed; he knew nothing of his opponent anyway, and didn't know to be surprised by someone coming out that was not Eiji Kisaragi. Thus, he had no other outside psychological hindrances to affect his performance... he was in perfect health, brimming with vigor, desperate to unleash his talent... Adelheid Bernstein was ready to put on a show.

The strange, skinny person continued to walk towards the combat zone. Adelheid took a moment to scan their features: a slender body, dressed in oriental attire... blue pants, a long-sleeved yellow top. It was a very... beautiful person: amber lips, long brown hair with blue streaks, swaying down to their waist. Every step they took seemed to exude grace and elegance, like a delicate flower.

Benimaru's mouth was agape. HE knew this person all too well... and could hardly believe they were standing before him!

At last, the two met face to face. Adelheid was the first to open, with a question. "Are you Eiji Kisaragi? Forgive me, but you don't look like a Japanese."

The figure shook their head, then bowed politely. "My name is Shion, a martial artist from China. I've been waiting a long time to meet you... Bernstein. Your name holds great fame here, it seems."

Always humble, Adelheid's expression remained solemn. "I care nothing of that. My only wish is to test my fighting skills against the best."

Shion's lips teased a smirk... and he got into stance. "Very well then... it would be an honor to test my Chinese Kung Fu against your kickboxing talents."

Adelheid gave a firm, respectful nod, and got into stance as well. "Then let us have a clean, epic battle."

**FIGHT!**

* * *

"I'm quite excited for this one." Saisyu said with a smile. "I've seen the boy fight only twice, but he's made me a believer."

"I can't help but wonder what happened to Eiji though... and who is this person?" Chizuru's worrywart was sticking out as usual.

"Aw Chiz, lighten up a bit will ya?"

"HEY!"

Their conversation was interrupted by Benimaru, who was dying to get somebody's attention. "I know that guy! He's Shion!"

"Shion..." Chizuru uttered the name, as if a faint memory was trying to manifest... but the longer the word lingered on her lips and eroded, the more vague the memory became...

"I fought that guy at a previous KOF! He's bad news!" Benimaru's words were literally bursting, complete with slight spittle.

That tensed her back up. "What do you mean? Explain!"

"He was with that guy Magaki!" Benimaru spat. "Those freakos trying to resurrect Orochi!"

Chizuru spouted the name all at once. "Those From the Past... the same monsters that..."

Saisyu knew what she was referring to, as soon as she hung her head in shame. Immediately he was ready with a consoling hand to massage her shoulder...

"That guy's tough as hell." Benimaru continued. "It took all three of us to take him down. Me, Liz, and Lon..."

Saisyu knew the situation was becoming dire, fear and doubt, negative emotions flowing in both of them... so he put on his pearly whites and reversed the situation.

"One man equaling three, eh? Sounds like even odds." he grinned.

Benimaru and Chizuru shot him a quizzical look. "What?!"

Saisyu continued, still smiling. "I remember watching young Bernstein on TV that year 2003... the championship match. It was all Ralf and Clark could do to wear him down a little, before he gave them a brutal nap. It was only through Leona's speed and cunning that she dealt a critical blow to him, and scored victory for the Ikari Warriors. So if I were you, I wouldn't worry too much about Adelheid. He's in his element, surrounded by his people. He won't lose here."

Despite still appearing unsettled, Chizuru and Benimaru gave a small, therapeutic breath, and Chizuru responded. "Very well then, Saisyu-sama... let's see how this plays out."

"Yes." Saisyu nodded. "Let's."

The three at last went silent, turning their attention fully to the combat within the ring. But Saisyu, in the midst of his focus, still bore thoughts... deep, confusing, complicated thoughts, towards the lad in the combat zone.

_You'd better win, runt... because I'm the only one who will take down that bastard's offspring._

* * *

A deep breath... muscles loose, limbs light. Shion's movements were fast as he came forward, his strikes linear and pinpoint. Adel dodged the openhanded left, the right behind it... Shion twirled around and went mid with a palm; Adel brought his arm down and parried the strike, and Shion abruptly went back up with a knifehand. Adel kept calm... he could see the strikes coming, despite the fluid movements of the Chinese. His forearm blocked it.

Shion remained composed, grace in his movements. He went to the body with another left, but still failed to penetrate Adel's guard; he transitioned into a kick going low, but he only smacked the meat of Adel's upper thigh and caused no damage. He stumbled back a step...!

Adelheid sensed the mistake and tried to come forward with a counter... Shion beat him to the punch, with a rigid hand strike towards the face. Adelheid exhaled and bounced the shot off his wrist, and Shion cut a swath through the dirt with a surprise sweep kick. Adel, light on his feet, managed to lift his leg and avoid the trajectory, and Shion brought his foot around to kick off with it, and deal an explosive front kick with the other. The foot struck Adelheid's gauntlet... leaving the blonde without harm.

"Keep your shield high, brother..." Rose murmured. "The time to unleash your sword will present itself..."

Although Adelheid had predicted his every move, Shion showed no frustration. He flurried forward once again with a high slap, then went mid when the first one failed. As Adelheid parried the attacks, Shion's foot suddenly came upwards in a whipping arc... Adelheid smoothly swayed his head back, and the foot caught only air.

Shion gritted his teeth, bringing the failed foot back down... he got restless and threw a naked kick with his other foot, and Adelheid made him pay with a brutal check. Solid shinbone repelled Shion's dainty foot... the Chinese fighter staggered, and Adelheid stepped forward with his sole vertical, thrusting a kick to the lower midsection and sending Shion tumbling into the dirt.

"YES! YOUR TECHNIQUE IS UNMATCHED, BROTHER! BRAVISSIMO!" Rose clapped her hands wildly, jumping up and down with glee.

Adelheid cut his eyes towards her for only a moment in acknowledgement, before resuming focus on the Chinese fighter returning to his feet. Shion appeared to scowl nastily for a moment... but his expression lightened.

"That was a clean hit. You fight well, German son."

Adelheid presented his own arm to his chest. "I thank you."

Benimaru was leaning foward now. "Amazing... Adelheid blocks every attack with ease, and launches a damn good counter. He's got such a sexiness to him."

"Don't let his sister hear you say that." Saisyu chuckled.

Shion shuffled forward, his fingers curled, like a cobra's fangs. He shot forward with swift bites, his left hand attempting to pepper Adelheid high, then mid. But when the Bernstein swayed to dodge them, Shion struck with his right hand instead, coming in from the other side. Adelheid had to really suck in his midsection to avoid getting caught... the strike just barely missed.

Shion spun around from the whiffed right hand, and came back around with a 360 backfist; Adelheid blocked the strike, and their forearms crossed. Shion cursed; he was stuck there for a fleeting second...!

Adelheid scanned the body... and found his target: the legs. Even from close range, Adel's punishment was harsh: he threw a stomping kick into Shion's knee, buckling the leg and putting the Chinese fighter in serious retreat. "Gyaah!"

Shion sucked in anguished air... he was too slow, and Adelheid kept coming forward. He brutalized Shion's other leg with another stomp, easily folding the slender limb like a celery stalk... and the Bernstein led with his hip on the third kick, and pivoted into a massive leg kick.

His foot sailed with such power, it not only clipped Shion's right leg out from under him... it kept going through and cleaved into the left leg as well. Shion's stance was completely broken, as the kick put him off his feet and spiraling in midair, to take an uncomfortable faceplant into the dirt.

"Look at him go!" Chizuru gasped. "I knew he was gifted, but..."

"Perfection in every move." Benimaru finished. "He's picking Shion apart. But... Shion's primarily a..."

Shion crawled back up, now in full scowl. He looked around: they were screaming for Adel. All around, ear-splitting noise... disgusting. For one man, one stupid human, to inspire such acclaim... it spoke of how clueless this world was. They worship such insignificant, such worthless idols...!

His desire to silence them got the best of him, as he rushed Adelheid with hurried attacks. Adelheid blocked his left shot, his right, Shion went low to the ankle with a kick, then pushed off and launched high with the other foot. The kid's defense was too good... every shot failed to hit their mark!

Shion recovered from the blocked kick and dipped low, swiping his hands across the ground in a windmill motion, attempting to trip up Adelheid; he leaped back to avoid it.

"Got you now...!" Shion hissed as he came forward and put all his might into a kick of jaw-breaking proportions... if he hit Adel with this one, it was surely a knockout blow.

"Heh." Adelheid's ruby eyes remained static, as that tiny scoff signified a lack of fear. He spun around 180, turning his back to Shion, thrusting his own leg like a powerful lance...but at the last moment, his lower leg curved upwards at a 90 degree angle, and he brandished his shinbone instead. His leg, like a scorpion tail, absorbed the impact of Shion's foot, and the recoil all but jolted the Chinese fighter where he stood.

"I...Im... possible...!" he choked out, as his foot remained there, not hitting its proper target, but instead embedded against Adelheid's formidable leg bone, almost as solid as titanium.

Adelheid's motions were smooth and impeccable: he spun back around 180, completely throwing Shion off-balance... he whipped his other leg around, carrying with it a pure silver stream of his supercharged chi... and he nailed Shion in the cheek with a kick to end all kicks.

"DAYUM!" Benimaru whooped.

"Offense and defense in perfect harmony... that bastard's genes were well passed." Saisyu gave a strange aggressive compliment.

Shion tasted his own blood; he saw even more of it fly from his mouth at projectile speed. His eyes went hazy as his footing was lost, and his eyes saw the ground... the ground got closer... closer... **THUD.**

"Cough... cough cough.. pteewwwhh..." he spat blood and groaned weakly, as he rolled onto his back; Adelheid's shadow loomed over him, those calculated red eyes peering down at him, with a face deceitfully ruthless... the kid was good at heart, but bore a fighting instinct that borderlined on bloodlust.

His eyes remained almost piercing... but rather than attack his downed foe, the young Bernstein instead bent over, offering a hand.

"You fought well, Shion."

Blood drizzling down his lips, Shion shot the dirtiest look. This... this INSECT... he dared condescend him in such a way?! Humans were all so stupid... they were either greedy and selfish, or gullible and trusting to an idiotic level. It was a worthless race... how could a world ever hold up under their rule?

Rather than take his gesture and admit defeat, Shion surprised him by rolling backwards and springing back to his feet. A red cord expelled from his shirt sleeve...

**WHIZZZZZZZ!**

Adelheid grunted... something felt uncomfortable across his waist. He looked down; his shirt had a tear in it? But when did he-

...That's when he felt it. The sting of open flesh. Oxygen rushed in, giving his blood life, as it began to seep down his black top...

He subtly darted his eyes towards the VIP booth, silently praying Rose hadn't seen it. But that was a long shot... he knew she was watching him intently, focused on his every action. And he could already see her lips parting, mouth opening wide with shock, until the pink of her tongue could be seen. And then came the squeal:

"B...B...BROTHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

Adelheid barely had time to resume forward focus; Shion launched the ranged weapon at him again, with that same terrifying **WHIZZZZZZZZ! **All he could see was a red blur, but when the attached object came closer into view, he could see the intricate, ornate, floral design: some kind of blunt weapon, with sharp pieces edged into them. He wasn't familiar with Eastern weaponry, so he couldn't deduce it...

"There it is." Benimaru pointed out, thrusting a finger. "That's one of the things he uses to fight with!"

"A rope dart." Chizuru observed, eyes leaned in. "A deadly ranged weapon, used by Chinese assassins... something tells me this Shion has motives beyond friendly sport here. It also leads me to think Eiji Kisaragi has suffered a horrific fate..."

"That won't stop him." Saisyu spoke through clenched teeth. "It better not...!"

Adelheid regained his ground, ignoring the futile trickle of blood down his top. Immediately, he condemned his foe. "I thought we were having a great match, then you pull your cowardly weaponry on me?"

Shion's true nature revealed, as a maniacal grin cast ghoulish dimples across his pale face. "This is no match, you fool! This is SURVIVAL!"

Shion stepped forth, twirling the rope in a vertical cycle, backing Adelheid up with his forward advancement... Adel struggled to match the movements of the rapid-spinning weapon.

Finally, Shion kicked a leg forward and sent the dart flying. **WHIZZZZZZZZZ!**

"Agh...!" Adelheid recoiled as he felt the edge scrape across his cheek, stumbling him backwards... he felt a warm trickle, right below the orbital rim of his left eye socket. It nearly blinded him!

Rose was understandably... going ballistic. It was all Silber could do to hold her back, as she kicked and flailed in his arms.

"I'LL KILL THAT COWARDLY MONSTER FOR MAKING MY BROTHER BLEED I'LL KILL HIM I'LL FREAKING KILL HIM GUARDS SHOOT HIM SILBER BREAK EVERY BONE IN HIS BODY AND RUPTURE HIS SPLEEN I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL FEED HIM TO MY- mmmphhhhh...?!"

"Don't interfere." Silber cupped her mouth to cease her irrational rambling.

Rose struggled and squirmed until she wrested the arm free. "Mmmph.. MMMPH! AHHH! Why not? I could disqualify him right now!"

"This is the main event, you fool." Silber grunted. "You stop this fight now, the tournament won't recover. Not after Krauser's fight went sideways. Let your brother handle this."

"B-but...!"

Silber jerked her around and stared at her, that malevolent red eye seeming to glow. "You said yourself Adelheid has no equal, yes? Then this assailant should be no match for him. This is Germany's chance to make a statement... don't screw this up!"

Having said his piece, Silber forcefully set Rose down on her feet, and sat back down. Rose immediately rushed to the edge of her VIP booth, where she couldn't take even another step... she felt so helpless, looking on, watching Adelheid dodge the incoming attacks from the red-roped weapon. But she was still his sister... they shared more than blood: what they had was a symbiotic bond. Her power was his power.

And thus, Rose channeled her strength to him. Cupping her mouth, she inhaled deeply... and screamed:

"BROTHERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! FIGHT OOOOOOOOOOON! WINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Hearing her voice sent a jolt through his spine; Adelheid sensed Shion coming forward twirling the rope, constantly crossing his left shoulder, right shoulder, left shoulder, right shoulder... finally, Shion dipped his head low, and the deceptive dart whizzed overhead, coming at Adelheid like a charging hornet!

"Hmph." Adelheid ducked the attack, barrel rolling forward, springing back to his feet... he unleashed his leg high, and sent forth a silver stream of pure chi, tearing through the dirt: it was his personalized Reppuken technique, taken from his father, who took it from Geese Howard himself.

"D-damn!" the weakness of Shion's weapon was recognized...he was wide open! He managed to retract the rope at the last minute and literally dive out of the way of the attack, splashing the dirt head on. He got back up, just to see Adelheid come forward in fury.

"HaaaaaAAAAAAAH!" Adelheid lunged and let loose a mighty kick: Shion limbo'd backwards and transitioned into rapid backflips, narrowly dodging that deadly bullet.

"Dodge THIS!" Shion cast the rope, sending the dart aimed towards Adelheid's head: Bernstein juked left to dodge it, but Shion brought the rope twirling back around... and sent it out a second time, going low. This one struck Adel's leg clean, buckling him.

"Ngh...!" he went down to a knee, and witnessed the corded weapon return to Shion's hand, who began ominously twirling it in a radius around his head... Adelheid tried to time the rotation, but... it was too fast! Maybe if he had his father's cursed eye, he could...!

...A moment of weakness? Wishing for his father's disgraceful powers... he'd chastize himself in front of a mirror for that one tonight.

"BROTHER! YOUR REFLECT BARRIER! TIME THE ARRIVAL AND ACTIVATE YOUR REFLECT BARRIER!" Rose screamed out.

That might actually do it! But he'd have to nail it perfectly... the only way it would work is if that lethal blue head came directly at him. Shion wouldn't give it to him for free...

Shion finally came forward, and commenced a flurry of rapid sweep kicks... 360, 720, 1440... the man never got dizzy as he tore perfect circles through the dirt with advancing sweeps... but the real nature of the attack was in the roped weapon: with every sweep kick, the weapon was also twirling forward, like a helicopter propellor, threatening to clip Adelheid's legs out from underneath him should the turbine catch him. An assortment of well-placed backpedals and backflips allowed Adelheid to avoid the attacks.

Shion came back around... and he gave Adelheid what the boy wanted.

**WHIZZZZZZZ! **The roped weapon came directly at him, aimed square at his heart... should it pierce, Bernstein would breathe his last...

"Oh my god..!" Benimaru winced. "I can't look!"

"DODGE IT! NOW!" Saisyu barked.

Adelheid's determined eyes shone... he did not step out of the way. He welcomed it, with an extended hand... a bright, brilliant light shimmered, and formed a circle of transparent silver energy, fashioned into a shield, to protect his body from harm.

The bladed piece struck the barrier... and it came right back at Shion.

"GAAAHhhhhhhhhh!" Shion never knew what hit him, as the rope came firing back and his own weapon coiled around him, legs to torso, binding him where he stood, until he could do nothing but fall over and flail in captivity.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEAH YOU GOT HIM ADELHEID!" Rose cheered. "YOU'RE THE BEST! YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"That was too close..." Benimaru puffed. "I think my ass muscles locked up."

The audience roared with cheer, having witnessed Adelheid score the great knockdown against Shion once more, and, for all intents and purposes, achieve an official victory. Maybe their eyes, blinded by spectacle, hadn't fully grasped the situation: that the battle before them had become one to the death. Then again, Adelheid probably didn't fully grasp it either.

Shion had played his cards well enough: lure Adel in with an honest facade, and drag him along until the moment came to get serious. Although he had a minute hope, he'd known the hand-to-hand would go poorly for him. But what he didn't count on... was Adelheid besting his rope dart. As he lay here, wriggling, sickened by their repulsive cheers, he knew his window grew more narrow... he had no other choice but to...

"Shroom... Rimelo..." he grunted out their names. "My spear... now!"

Adelheid believed he'd won, same as the rest of the Stadium. Allowing himself respite, he lowered his guard, and instead approached his captive to seek diplomacy.

"You have some things to answer for, Chinese fighter." he demanded. "First I want to know who you are. Secondly, why you turned this match sour with your-"

"SHIT! The sidelines!" Benimaru pointed out. "Dammit, I forgot about the...!"

Adelheid heard Benimaru's scream; he jerked around... but he took his eyes off Shion, which was a mistake. He only had time to see two shadowy figures, one tall blonde, one short dark, before Shion leaped to his feet and twirled around like a cyclone, unwinding himself from his own weapon.

"MY SPEAR!" he called out, reaching his hand to the sky.

The blonde one, wielding a massively long polearm, leaped high and chucked the weapon as far as he could. Although the sickly looking boy didn't appear to have the strength to handle such a weapon... somehow the spear traveled the appropriate distance and found Shion's hands perfectly.

"ADELHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEID! LOOK OUUUUUUUUUUUUT!" Rose sqealed.

Adelheid's eyes forward, he steeled himself against his newly revived foe, now brandishing a long red spear... the same spear he used to kill his own boss.

"The world chose YOU, Adelheid Bernstein..." Shion spat. "That's why you must DIE!"

**NEXT CHAPTER: Adelheid clearly had the upper hand, but Shion with his trusty red spear is a combination of Oreo-like proportions. Will Adel survive the onslaught of the man who mercilessly cut down Magaki? Stay tuned for the honest-to-Orochi conclusion to Round 1!**


	22. Chapter 22: Round 1 Finale, pt 3

**Forgive me if it seems rushed, or not overly verbose, or maybe even a total freaking mess, but I'm ready to be done with fighting for a minute. I want to get to some post-round adventures, so... we're gonna finish this thing. No flowery words. No big setup. This is the conclusion to Act 1.**

"Shion is a weapons expert." Benimaru brought Chizuru and Saisyu up to speed. "I figured he didn't have a chance in hell against Adelheid in hand-to-hand combat, but now that he's brought THAT thing out... this could be bad."

"That spear is his primary weapon?" Chizuru inquired.

"You bet your uptight ass it is!" Benimaru didn't sugarcoat. "He's a f***ing surgeon with that spear, and he fights with intent to kill. Just ask Magaki... he threw the thing through his f***ing HEART!"

Although full-blown panic had yet to manifest, Chizuru and Saisyu were feeling the nerves slowly sharpen beneath their skin... the fight was still going on, and now a clock was ticking: if Adelheid were to die on live television, in front of 75,000 of his own people... the worldwide reception would be-

...Chizuru immediately solved it. "OH NO! Shion is going to try and kill him and throw the country into a wildfire! We've got to warn Rose about this!"

"Let's just go out there and stop it!" Saisyu jumped, igniting his fists.

"Hold it, hothead." Benimaru was surprisingly the coolest of the bunch. "If we all go out there, then we'll be disqualified. Then who's gonna take on the Hakkeshu? We've got to get to Rose, and explain the situation before doing anything else. Now come on."

* * *

In the combat zone, the tide of battle had begun to shift dramatically. Shion was backing him up with a vastly superior range; Adelheid could only launch his Reppukens in defense, because he couldn't get within yards of his opponent.

Shion used his spear as a pole vault and leaped over the ground projectiles, landing closer to Adelheid and swiveling the tip back forward to lunge with a deep stab. Adelheid threw his body out of the way of the attack, but Shion twirled with a pinpoint radius... Adelheid simply couldn't escape the perimeter of the razor-tipped weapon, and he howled as he felt it slash across his waist, opening the flesh with ease and expelling a greater torrent of red down his abdomen.

Shion grinned evilly; his body spun through the motions, and his spear danced gracefully in his hands as he spun back around and transitioned to southpaw.

"Like the sight of your blood, Bernstein?" Shion mocked. "Your blood will be the catalyst to the awakening of the Alpha and Omega... and I will be his prophet, his chosen messiah, to carve the red trail as he walks among this planet once more!"

Adelheid, still utterly lost and confused, slightly beyond rational capacity at the sight of his blood, desperately blurted. "Y-you're insane! This tournament... it's an invitation to lunacy!"

Shion brandished his spear and inched forward. "You're a part of it, whether you like it or not... just as your father was! Everything is a pawn in Orochi's game. EVERYTHING!"

Shion held the base of the spear and began to rapidly churn; this caused the head of the spear to have a rotating effect, as it rolled counter-clockwise and filled the tip with momentum and power. He inched forward, backing Adelheid up with the rapid spinning tip... it was hopeless for Adel to get close. There was no opening...!

Finally, Shion struck. He went low, attempting to catch the feet. Adelheid had to act fast; he quickly backpedaled his feet in succession as Shion constantly stabbed left, right, left, right... if there was even one step out of place, the spear would pierce him, and put him out of this fight.

But Shion had him right where he wanted him: focused on his feet. Thus, Adelheid had no defense prepared when Shion suddenly jabbed the tip upwards at an obtuse angle, catching Adelheid across the chest and opening up a fine gash.

"Aghh!" he grimaced as he felt more warmth begin to trickle; he was scared to look down, lest his entire torso be painted with red.

Shion showed masterful work of the spear, mixing his attacks low and high. He twirled his body, and the spear sailed downwards towards the legs; Adelheid leaped and dodged it, and Shion came back around and the spear went high. Adelheid ducked, avoiding decapitation, and Shion spun around a THIRD time... the spear twirled beautifully in his arms as he brought his body all the way back around and struck a third time; this time, he lunged and thrust, instead of trying to slash.

Adelheid wasn't ready for it; he tried to take a step back, but juke left at the same time, and the end result was an awkward half-step, half-dodge... the tip of the spear managed to catch the side of his head, and he winced in pain as he felt it drag across his temple, easily tearing the skin like paper. He felt it flow freely down his head... he began to feel a dizziness onset...

* * *

"Rose. This has to end NOW!" Chizuru commanded.

The trio had at last confronted the hostess in her VIP booth, where she looked more indecisive than at any other given point thus far. Her eyes seemed aimlessly, almost super-consciously focused on Adelheid, to the point that her rational though was frozen within the confines of her burdened mind.

"Rose, listen to me. Rose... ROSE!" Chizuru screamed.

"I-I... I have this handled!" Rose fired back, clearly showing a faux confidence. "A-Adelheid can beat this guy! He... he can-"

"Girl, open your eyes!" Benimaru snapped. "He's getting tore up by that spear!"

"This shouldn't even be up for consideration." Chizuru pursued. "STOP THE FIGHT."

Rose just continued to stare out... she looked utterly lost. Tears began to form on her eyelids.

"B-b-but if I stop the... the... the people will be..."

"It's time to cut our losses!" Saisyu stressed. "Things are out of our hands at the moment, but we can regroup. The important thing is getting your brother out alive! Don't tell me your brother's life is less important than the tournament!"

"I...I...'

"Rose, he's running out of time!" Chizuru pointed out to the combat.

"I NEED TIME TO THINK!"

She was full on sobbing now; things had clearly overpowered her, and the toilsome weight of the proceedings proved to be too much for her to handle. She collapsed to her knees, face in her hands, rocking unsteadily as she cried:

"Father... please help me..."

Chizuru sighed loudly. "Oh screw this. I'm going out there!"

...But as Chizuru Kagura began to take a step... she too froze. It seemed even she could be halted by indecisiveness. Thoughts of much larger stakes flooded her mind... the Hakkeshu, the other team that were organizing their efforts to sow chaos and negativity and break the seal she swore to protect. If she were to go out there now, and suffer a penalty such as disqualification... she would be unable to combat them in the tournament.

"Damn..." she hissed under her breath, as her unsteady legs fought a silent battle of dilemma.

* * *

In the combat zone, Adelheid fared worse by the second. Suffering multiple lacerations, he began to slow, as inflamed nerves weighed down his limbs with cries of disrepair... tried as he did to fight back, Shion's Crimson Spear proved too versatile. He attempted a kick to Shion's leg, only for the blunt of the polearm to parry his kick, and Shion brought the weapon upside his forehead, stunning him backwards in time for Shion to dance a graceful pirouette, sending the weapon into a rending spiral that nearly clipped his shoulder, but Adelheid swayed backwards and avoided it at the last second.

But Shion's movements, too graceful and heavy in volume, provided a deceitful mixup, as Shion twirled around and send the spear dipping low, slicing a fine gash in Adelheid's thigh... and the young Bernstein was felled.

"Agggghhhh...!" he grimaced as he tried to put weight on the appendage... tried as he did, getting up had officially become impossible. His ranged attacks were useless without function of his legs. This was it... no way to fight back.

Upon seeing her brother go down, Rose's most base instincts kicked in: preservation of life. She leaped up, tears flying from her ducts, and her phone was out in seconds. "SECURITY! GUARDS! ARREST THAT MAN!"

...But no response came. Seconds and seconds ticked by, but no response from the chief of staff.

Finally, someone from the control room picked up. "Miss Bernstein!"

"Where are the guards?!" Rose demanded.

"Our security staff was wiped out by a guy in purple! They're too banged up!"

"Purple..." Rose muttered. Quickly deciding that detail was irrelevant, she hung up.

"GAAAAAH! Silber, you have to go out there and save him!"

Silber shook his head. "My place is at your side. I'm not getting paid to rescue him."

"You're getting paid... TO DO WHAT I TELL YOU!" Rose found some fire in her voice, and she got authoritative.

"Your brother was clear. My duty is to protect you, nothing else." Silber folded his arms, not backing down.

"Rose, let us go out there!" Chizuru urged.

The Bernstein girl showed a slightest reserve of hesitation still lingering, her head bobbing back and forth between the booth, the combat zone, Chizuru and her posse... finally, she closed her eyes and nodded-

"AHHHghhhhhhhhhhhkkkk...?!"

Chizuru, Saisyu and Benimaru would never get the chance; before their skyrocketing eyes, an enemy assailant had appeared out of thin air, with a wide, goofy smile on his red-painted lips, and had shoved Rose against the wall with a comically oversized playing card pressed to her neck. It was Joker!

Silber almost jumped him at that moment, but the pressure Joker added against her neck stopped him in his tracks. "Come on big guy, make a move! I dare you! HYAHYAHYAHYAHOOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Damn... where'd he come from?!" Saisyu cursed.

"Oh shit... this is bad..." Benimaru mumbled.

Chizuru was frozen stiff; to call this situation "bad" was an understatement. Both Bernsteins were now being held with their life on a thread: Rose in her VIP booth, courtesy of Joker, and Adelheid in the combat zone, Shion's spear pressed to his neck. The situation had easily just jumped from bad, to dire, to... the fate of the world...

"Aghh... cough cough...aghghkkk...A-Adel...ghhkkkghcoughcoughcough!" Rose strained to choke out his name, but obviously it fell on deaf ears.

Adelheid cut his eyes towards the booth and saw her, and any ounce of composure he had left was cast aside. "ROSE! LET HER GO, YOU BASTARD! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

Shion pressed the tip of the spear to his neck and cackled. "Hahahahahaha! What do I want? I want it ALL, Bernstein! I am fulfilling Saiki's ambition!"

That name struck familiar. "S...Saiki...?"

Shion's smile grew wider. "You probably don't know him. I bet you're real familiar with one of his cohorts, though... oh how she had fun playing your sister like a little dress-up doll-"

"SHUT UP!" the words spat from Adelheid's mouth, so forcefully he fell over from his kneeling position.

Shion chuckled with amusement, as he now aimed the spear at the floored Adelheid. "Heh heh heh... good. Curse me. Loathe me. Now listen up! If you move from this spot... your sister dies. See?"

Shion grabbed him by the hair and jerked his head up, towards the VIP booth: Joker, who was now holding the giant playing card against her neck with one hand, used the other hand to produce his deadly hammer.

"Sorry to do this to a pretty gal, but the Looly Po Po are gonna make some dough!" Joker grinned. "Just one little crack on the head, like a chocolate candy... that's all it takes. Keep that in mind before any of you idiots try to rush me! Hyahyahyahohohohohohoho!"

"Bastard! I'll roast you alive!" Saisyu threatened.

"Maybe I could... I could sneak up on him...?" Chizuru suggested, but her voice bore no confidence.

"Just don't move for a second, guys." Benimaru halted them. "We gotta find an opening, a mistake, a slip-up. Or... we just gotta pray."

"L...Leave her alone..." Adelheid grunted through a wincing face.

"Don't worry. You're the only one I need." Shion uttered that dark reassurance. "Accept your fate like a man... and she will be spared. But don't test me. It could easily be her instead of you, or it could simply be BOTH."

Adelheid grunted weakly from his downed position... but his voice had lost any roaring defiance. He looked... neutered.

"At least tell me why." he calmly pleaded. "Why are you doing this? What end do you seek?"

Shion warily kept his spear brandished, as he began to speak. "Ha ha ha... it's so unfortunate for you two. This is nothing personal. Not at all... if you want to blame anything, blame your noble bloodline. Blame your father, for being such a figure of fame and notoriety. Blame him for bringing you into this world, and dying to leave you to raise yourselves, to become Germany's treasured children. You two... you're too good. The people adore you. That's why your death will bring woe upon the world, and weaken the Orochi seal, so I may finish what Mukai, Magaki, and Saiki started. My organization may be scattered to the winds, but it doesn't matter. I'm here... and with my Crimson Spear, I'll pierce your heart and spill your blood, to welcome God back to this world."

His heart started to beat faster... his skin grew hot, fearful chemicals flooding his bloodstream, heightening his desperation. He suddenly felt strong enough to stand... he wanted to rise up and end this right now. But his sister... damn!

The threat of death... it was very real. To say one was unafraid would be a lie. Adelheid wasn't ready to die. He wasn't ready to see his sister die. But to protect her, he would pay any price. He had to find some way to drag this out... prolong it, and pray for a miracle...

"I hate people like you." Adelheid cursed. "My father was no saint, but at least he bore enough integrity to follow the principle of honest competition. He hosted King of Fighters to this end... never to seek megalomaniacal ideals like the destruction of all human life. But YOU, and all the ones before you... you... you come to this noble tournament, spreading your filth, your DISEASE... you abuse the purity of the sport for your disgusting ambitions! I'VE HAD IT!"

Anger and testosterone boiled in his blood in a vicious jacuzzi; he found himself leaping to his feet, swinging his fist in anger. "I swear if it's the last thing I'll do, even with my dying breath, I'LL TAKE YOU ALL OUT ONE BY ONE! ANYONE WHO EVER TAINTS THIS COMPETITION, WHO THREATENS MY FAMILY... I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Rose's face twisted, seeing her brother rise up like that, screaming... he'd never been so loud before. She always scolded him if he raised his voice, always encouraging him to speak like a gentleman. But this... this wasn't Adelheid. H-he would never say... such things! He was scaring her.

...She could have sworn his red eyes were glowing, just like Father's eye used to do.

Chizuru's nervous eyes scanned the audience, then fell back to him... she let out a sigh. "Damn it, Adelheid... you can't lose yourself..."

Joker, meanwhile, still had complete control of the situation, pressing his prop card against Rose's neck and holding his hammer to her dome, threatening any of them to move against him. "Huh? Whoozat? Wha? Were you about to step forward? Huh? How bout you? Huh? I saw your leg twitch! HYEEHYEEHYEEHAAAHAAHAAHOOOHOO! Nobody can touch me here! NOBODY! This VIP booth offers no vantage point that you can ambush me! Even a sniper couldn't touch me from this position. LITTLE MISS ROSIE IS ALL MINE! HYEEEHYEEHAAAAA!"

Shion gasped when he saw Adelheid rise up so violently... he was coming forward, disregarding his wounds! Shion looked closely: a thin veil of red aura was engulfing the boy. Something felt different... very different about him!

"S-stay back... I SAID GET DOWN!" Shion hissed as he jammed the butt of his spear into Adelheid's leg wound. Immediately, Adelheid winced in agony and buckled once again, dropping to his hands and knees. The red aura began to slowly fade away... the situation was restored.

"Agghghlkkk Adel..heid...!" Rose's gargled voice cried out his name.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Shion's exploding voice shook the Coliseum. "This is OVER, you hear me? It's OVER!"

"Ungh..." Adelheid groaned, as the spear was presented to his neck once more. That was it... his chance, lost. Dammit! He... he had no other options... at this point all he could do was protect-

"You're going to die now, Adelheid." Shion announced. "It's nothing personal. I'm sorry it has to be you... but you're the key to all of this. Your time has come."

Tears began to flood Rose's eyes. Fear flooded her insides with hormones, giving her hysterical strength, and she pried Joker's grasp loose of her neck long enough to scream:

"NOOOO! DON'T-gghk! D-DON'T KI-KiLLhhhkkk.. MY BROTHER! TAKE ME! TAKE ME INSTEAD! PLEASE!"

Meanwhile, the four fighters trapped in this deadliest of standoffs could only continue to watch on, as the seconds ticked by...

"This is getting bad!" Benimaru muttered to them with loud, hushed words. "Someone's gotta have the balls to just step up and make a move. Cmon big guy, what the hell's she paying you for?!"

"There's no angle to get behind the clown from here, you fool." Silber shot him down.

"Chizuru... you've got to get behind him." Saisyu urged her. "I know you can do it."

Chizuru clenched her fists... but her legs wavered. "I..I... I'm afraid I'll screw up..."

Joker, who was still fighting amidst Rose's deafening wails, took time to make sure he had the situation commanded. "I see you getting jittery over there, lady! I mean it! One hit is all it'll take to crack her coconut!"

"TAKE ME!" Rose screamed. "IF YOU KILL MY BROTHER I MIGHT AS WELL BE DEAD ANYWAY! SO JUST TAKE ME! YOU HEAR ME? PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU, JUST-"

"Rose, SHUT UP!" Adelheid's voice once again reached an unprecedented level of volume... and Rose immediately froze up. Joker had his hammer drawn back, ready to unleash it, but her tear-streaming eyes could only look at Adel... as they began to flow more strongly.

"Sniff...sniff... you... you bastard brother!" she sobbed. "You don't ever tell me to shut up! You hear me?! I...I hate you Adelheid! I hate you! I'm trying to save your life, and all you can do is be a-"

"ROSE." Adelheid's sharp voice cut her off again, and she meekly retracted her words. Silence filled the arena for fifteen paralyzing, daunting seconds... before only three more words would be said.

"...I love you." he muttered softly, as his eyes closed, the final acceptance of fate.

Shion's sickening grin crept wide as he raised the spear and brought it down, aiming for Adelheid's heart. His thrust was fast and true, and the might of the Crimson Spear would penetrate him even easier than it did Magak-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The scream that rang out and shook the Coliseum, as well as the audience's core... was NOT the death cry of Adelheid Bernstein. In the VIP booth, Joker had suddenly lost composure and was flailing about aimlessly, not even tending to Rose. On his back was... some unidentified black blur.

"GET THIS THING OFF OF ME! AHHH! AHHHHHHHHH!"

Silber's eyes spread with intense focus; not a single move was wasted as he rushed in, drew his hand back into a curled palm, took a deep lunge to maximize his thrust... and let his hand loose into Joker's stomach.

His kiai roared with explosive, terrifying volume. "ZORYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Joker's face froze in shock as he felt his entire body smash against the back wall of the VIP booth, courtesy of Silber's palm burrowing into him. The force of the attack was so powerful, it left a pattern of several fine cracks in the wall behind him. His traumatized lungs couldn't even utter a squeak as he slowly peeled off the wall... and hit the ground, completely limp.

Rose's face lit with joy as she immediately recognized the identity of her rescuer: a young black panther, the successor to the one her father had bred, raised, and cared for so many years.

"RODEM JR!" she squealed as she ran out, scooped up her kitty in her arms, and twirled him around in a loving embrace.

"...Great. So a baby cat has more balls than the rest of us." Benimaru deadpanned.

Shion watched this go down with utter horror on his face... the terror of a plan going awry, when he always prided himself on his stratagem. "N-no...!"

Adelheid jumped into action; the opportunity had presented itself too perfect. "HYAH!"

He leaped up and went airborne, sending his leg upwards in that trademark arc, his chi deadly and keen. But his aura... it wasn't his standard silver. Blood red was the pigment of his temperament, his selfish desire to punish the evildoer who DARED threaten his family and attempt to ruin his sister's contest. One might as well call it... Genocide Cutter.

Shion's spear flew from his hands, far out of reach, as the kick carried it to an unreachable distance. His trademark weapon, his ace in the hole: gone! Now he was left unarmed, still battered... and the vengeful Adelheid came towards him with a fist glowing red.

"Stay back!" Shion threatened. "I... I can still kill her! I mean it!"

The threat fell on deaf ears; Adelheid's eyes glowed even BRIGHTER.

Shion was panicking. Everything fell apart... he couldn't kill two stupid children?! Adelheid was coming near him, prepared to kill... no! He wouldn't let Botan or the Hakkeshu get all the glory! Orochi would look upon HIM only! Only one of them has to die... he can still nail Rose from here!

Unarmed, Shion presented one last trick up his sleeve... literally. With a whoosh of his hand, three wooden dart projectiles flew from his shirt sleeve with eagle accuracy, and started flying towards the VIP booth, aimed at Rose's throat. Even from his faraway position, Shion's aim was enough to drop even a housefly.

"ROSE, DUCK!" Chizuru screamed.

"Eeek!" Rose squealed, recoiling in terror as the darts flew towards her, threatening to pierce her windpipe. They would have surely struck her, if not for...

Silber jumped in front of her at the last second, shielding her small frame with his large one. He extended his bare arm to stop the darts...

**FWIPFWIPFWIP! **The darts lodged in his arm only faintly, as the tips struggled to stay embedded in his rough, calloused skin. Even as they slightly broke the surface, not a droplet of blood was drawn.

With a mocking grunt, Silber reached up his other hand and casually flicked the pestilent projectiles free of his arm, and they hit the ground like discarded toothpicks.

"God damn it..." Shion cursed his fortune... but he only had time to self-loathe for a mere second, as he turned and realized: Adelheid was on him.

"S-sto-urrrfffhhh!" Adelheid's hand grabbed his face, squeezed tight, nearly crushing his jaw in the strong grip. Adel's body soared forward to gain speed and momentum, to make the strength required to lift even easier than it already was.

"HaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGH!" Adelheid screamed with all the fury and vengeance in his lungs until they burned like fire, and he lifted Shion by the face with one hand, high above his head with the ease of a trash bag. He brought Shion crashing down to the ground with a **SLAM!**

Shion cried out in agony as his body was enveloped in a red pillar of chi, shooting up to the sky like a geyser... and within the tempest bore the faint image of a red skull, a testament to the lethality and intent behind the attack.

Shion lay helpless, breathing shallow breaths, his muscles too aching to even attempt to escape from whatever fate come next. But he could still move enough to shiver in fear as Adelheid loomed over him... his eyes glowing just like Rugal's.

"You... you..." Shion spat out defiant words. "You... father-loving, pompous, pure-blooded, inbreeding albino FREAKS! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do! You hear me? I'll KILL-"

Adelheid drew his fist back. Shion winced in fear... but the attack never came. Shion opened his eyes again... Adel was just standing there, fist drawn, red aura glowing... but something was changing. The red was slowly fading... brighter, more transparent it seemed to glow, like some kind of transition... until finally, no red remained, and only silver radiated from Adelheid's body.

Shion's fearful expression slowly faded... his lips began to curve to a smile. "Hehehe...hahaha! HAHAHAHAHA! Even now, you can't do it? You can't kill to protect what's yours?! You're disgustingly good, Adelheid Bernstein! You're the hero your people deserve!"

"Shut up." Adelheid lowered his fist. "I'm not blind to your game. You want me to cross that line. You want me to stain my honor, and end up like my father. As BAD as I want to... there will be no killing today. Not to a fallen opponent, at least. And I doubt you have the strength to get back up and attack me again. So lay there... and wallow in your defeat."

**WINNER: ADELHEID BERNSTEIN**

* * *

"Whew... I need to change my boxers, and probably the next pair of boxers after that." Benimaru sighed.

"Get out of here, Beni." Chizuru put a consoling hand on him. "Me and Saisyu will stick around a bit longer."

"Right. Yeah, I've had enough for today. See ya."

Rose was out there immediately, with a few security personnel that at least still had the strength to hold a gun. Joker was already in custody.

"Arrest that man immediately! He tried to murder my brother!"

As the security guards scooped up Shion and carried him away... the two siblings were at last given the chance to be within each other again. Red eyes fell on equal reds... their weary selves still had the strength to run towards each other, and their bodies became one. Rodem Jr. the panther, darted up Adelheid's torso and nestled on his shoulder, and started nuzzling his cheek.

Rose started crying into his shirt immediately, without restraint. "Ohh brother! Sniff sniff... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You must hate me... you must curse me for bringing us back to this. You tried to warn me. But I was so blinded by pride and the desire for glory that I... I... I put us in danger. I nearly got you killed! I..."

Adelheid gently kissed her temple, as his hand dotingly rubbed her head. "Rose... it's okay. You didn't mean it. Nobody ever means for it to happen. It's the fate of this cursed contest, King of Fighters, to breed malice, hatred, and madness. But we few noble human beings don't have to accept this... we can FIGHT it. And I'm going to do that, Rose. I swear, with every breath I have, that I'll fight to the very end to preserve the honesty and purity of this tournament you've bestowed upon us."

Rose's grip tightened against him. "Brother... oh brother, I love you. I love you. Please don't ever die and leave me alone. Please..."

"I'm not going anywhere, Rose. I swear." Adelheid whispered to her. "We're going to get through this."

In the aftermath, things calmed down. The audience was quelled and satisfied, and most of them proceeded to go home for the day, while some lingered around for any last-minute excitement, and rumors of a "Dark Bout" happening to determine who would take Andy and Robert's place in Round 2.

Chizuru and Saisyu stood side by side, watching the crowd from afar with vigilant eyes... for both of them a spirit resided in them that compelled them to ensure order and safety for the crowded masses. Both of them knew better than the rest what price would be paid, should the population fall into despair...

"So we made it past this. Somehow." Saisyu spoke to her, without even turning his head. His eyes remained focused, arms folded.

"Yes." Chizuru nodded. "We defeated one villain, at least. I can only hope that the Hakkeshu are our only remaining concern."

"So where do we go from here?"

"We'll have to forge an alliance with Rose. Get her to listen to us. If we can get her to manipulate the brackets in our favor, we can take the fight directly to the Hakkeshu, and knock them out of the contest, so they can't complete their twisted goal."

"...So where do WE go from here?"

"Huh?"

"I was thinking dinner for two. Maybe some wine?"

"...I could eat."

A hand found her shoulder. "Then let's go, Miss Kagura. I don't think there's anymore danger to be had this evening."

The two walked into the distance, as the orange hue of the sunset sky slowly faded to dark blue...

**And THAT. IS. THAT. Whew. It's been a rough go in Round 1, and I struggled pretty hard in the second half, but we finally got here. I think I'm in a place where I can finally regain the fire and passion I've been lacking for a while. Round 2 is upon us... and I warn you, things are going to get turned up. People you care about are going to lose. The stakes will be higher than ever. But don't worry! In the deepest darkness, a tiny crack of light will shine through. So just wait for that bit of light before you count your chickens, okay? Just be patient, and my grand design will present itself.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Post-round adventures! I'm only going to limit this to two chapters, because we have to keep moving. But for now... your favorite part of the chapter. Also, contestants will be listed below:**

**BONUS SCENE**

"Hey, where'd you park?"

"Ungh... I can't remember. I think I had Liam park it."

"Hehe, Liam? The janitor? Suddenly he's a valet now?"

"I dunno, the guy says yes to f***ing everything. He's too damn gullible and trusting. So, I just took advantage."

"That's cruel, dude."

The two security guards searched the parking area for their vehicle, while holding a weakened Shion on their back. Since it was a HUGE lot... finding their designated car was difficult.

"So this tournament got pretty crazy, huh?"

"Yeah... I thought someone was gonna die for a second. Maybe even me!"

"Yeah, that purple f***er came out of nowhere. I'm still aching...ugh..."

"I wonder if we'll see him aga-"

At that moment, a purple blur converged on them, swiftly kicking one guard to the face, while a backhanded chop laid out the other guy. Their guns were kicked away from reach, before the figure turned his attention to the downed Shion.

Eiji Kisaragi scooped up Shion and fled the scene, escaping into the solitude of the night.

**ART OF FIGHTING VETS: King, Ryo**

**FATAL FURY REGULARS: Terry, Mai, Krauser, Yamazaki**

**MARK OF THE WOLVES: Hotaru, Gato, Tizoc**

**KOF ITSELF: Hinako, Clark, Angel, Shingo, Kensou, Chris, Shermie, Kula, Chizuru, Saisyu, Mature/Vice, Benimaru, Iori, Adelheid**

**WORLD HEROES: NONE! HAHAHAHA!**

**WHO WILL TAKE ROBERT AND ANDY'S PLACE? FIND OUT IN THE DARK BOUT!**


	23. Chapter 23: Post-Round Adventures, pt 1

**Here we are peeps! Post-Round Adventures! I'm gonna try to limit this to two chapters, so we can move on to Round 2, where the real shiitake begins. So enjoy this little medley of character events. And anyone who knows me knows there's going to be shenanigans, loving and philandering, because I'm a hopeless romantic and I don't get enough of that in real life (or at all lolweep). This'll be broken into "Episodes" listed in bold, so you don't get utterly lost.**

**Without further ado, let's find out how everyone is celebrating or licking their wounds.**

**EPISODE 1: MADNESS'S RESPITE**

Despite every muscle screaming to seek medical attention or at least pain-killers, Iori bypassed any service or commodity to drag his weary self back to his hotel room. As expected, the day had yielded little fruit; if Chizuru was waiting for some glorious life-changing epiphany, she'd be waiting a little longer.

As he groaned and crawled into the elevator, feeling the room warm with constriction as the door closed... he lingered ever-slightly on Yashiro. Was there a slight satisfaction in silencing the unbearable bemoaning of a onesided rival? Did a modicum of pleasure come from the brief, earnest apology Iori uttered, maybe taking the first of many steps to being a slightly more redeemable person in the eyes of humanity?

...Nah. More he thought about it, sillier it sounded. Forget it. He was just going to do what he always did: crash in bed and try to figure it all out later. If there even was something. Kyo wasn't here, so what was the point of anything? Iori's life had long been entwined with the man... but now he's here, and Kyo was 5600 miles away. He either had to find some other form of stimulation, or just... go home.

Chizuru thought he could do it. Damned woman always tried to see the best in people, even where none resided.

Feeling no better about himself, Iori slothfully fought with the keycard to enter his room... then he finally remembered the door was probably unlocked anyway, so he just shoulder bumped it open and stumbled in.

...As expected, Mature and Vice were in full occupation of his one and only bed. They were laid out atop it, disregarding any modesty with their alluring see-through two-piece lingerie sets. Mature wore white lace, Vice black. They looked like they'd just finished doing their nails, as they glistened in the lamp light with a fresh red coat.

"Oh, hey." they both looked up, said those two words in unison, then immediately looked back down to resume the magazines they were reading to help pass the time as the polish dried.

Iori's face scowled, like he intended to show fight for a moment... but a second later, it returned to the weary inevitability he'd carried the entire walk here. He just didn't care.

The black coat hit the floor. He lazily bent down to pry his shoes off, not bothering to untie them, while still attempting to half-stumble forward. He made it partially in undoing his necktie before he finally just collapsed on the bed with a massive impact, shaking the mattress so hard, they had to cling to it to avoid flying.

"H-hey, easy!" Vice complained.

"Your landmass pectorals could break the bed!" Mature griped.

...No response. Iori was facedown in the pillow, next to Mature, body softly rising and falling with steady breaths.

Sensing that Iori clearly had no bark in him, Mature and Vice hovered over him. They looked at each other, then down to him. Always thrilled to push their luck with him, they started heckling him.

"Hey."

"You awake?"

"Nothing to say?"

"No compliments on my masterful performance against that Sakazaki brat?"

"Would you say something if we played tic tac toe in your skin?"

...Still nothing. Iori clearly wasn't budging this time, passing up the opportunity to engage in age-old banter with them. Deciding there was no fun to be had in tormenting him... they finally gave up and settled down alongside him. At least one good thing came of his docile state: he wouldn't repel their advances.

"Come here, Yaggy~"

Iori offered no resistance, as Mature gently lifted him and pulled him against her, his head collapsing between her bosom, as she began to gently stroke his back. She felt him loosen against her, incentivising her to keep going without fear of retaliation.

"Poor boy... had a rough day?" she cooed, as her fingers danced around his collar, to finish the job he started with his necktie. It slipped off easy enough, and she lifted him up just enough that she could start working on the buttons of his shirt. Little by little they came undone... until finally Vice could slip the shirt off his shoulders from behind and toss it aside.

Mature relaxed herself underneath Iori, allowing his full weight to rest atop her, as she cradled him tenderly, her fingers whimsically playing with the strands of hair behind his ears. "It's okay... you're with us now."

Vice followed suit soon after, lowering herself atop Iori's back slowly, until she draped completely over him, effectively sandwiching him on the bed between the two ladies. She began gently trailing kisses around the available estate on his neck, while her fingers dug into his tense muscles, kneading and unwinding the stressed tissue beneath his broad shoulders.

"We appreciate you starching that Yashiro bastard." Vice purred between kisses. "Best gift you ever got us."

Mature softly massaged his temple with both hands, allowing his face to remain in her bosom, his warm breath tickling her cleavage. "Sleep, Iori. Sleeeeep...close your weary eyes and relax. We'll protect you from the world that hates and fears you. Nobody will ever bother you as long as we're here. Sleeeep...sleeeeeeep..."

A long, airy exhale... seconds later, his arms sauntered upwards, resting on Mature's torso. His body relaxed, and went limp against her. He began to quietly snore...

Man sought several avenues to escape the confusion and uncertainty of a fickle world. For Iori Yagami, he never looked deep in a bottle... never touched drugs. Love, romance... too far in between. The joy and laughter of a friend... he never allowed himself such luxuries. What he sought comfort in was... normality.

For a man who pushed away the entire world, only they dared to defy him. A companionship, a symbiosis, born of madness... not of his choice, but of his volition. His constant, his curse, his... respite.

* * *

**EPISODE 2: CHECKING OUT, LETTING IN**

Naturally, the first stop for many after their fights had been the Munich hospital, where a limited number of ambulances had been hard at work, burning gas to rush fighters back and forth, back and forth... in order to be back in time for the next bloody nose.

Upon arrival, they were evaluated and processed. Their fates were determined: they were either admitted, in which they donned a gown and a bed with IV tubes, or they were prescribed something for the pain and sent on their merry way. Unfortunately, the chaos of the bustling procedures caused more than a few headaches, as well as some unfortunate waits.

Case in point, Mai had been waiting to get checked out for a long time. Granted, she'd been rushed to the hospital suffering MAJOR dehydration, as she'd channeled the apex of her fiery chi into one attack to wipe out Malin, nearly evaporating the liquid from her own body in the process, but she'd been fed a hearty intake of IV fluids for the entire day she'd been sentenced to a bed. If she'd had it her way, she would have donned clothing and went back to the Stadium, to cheer on Andy... but as fate played out, the doctors refused to check her out, and then eventually just FORGOT about her as they struggled to tend to everyone else. By the time Mai was getting ready to raise a fuss, Yuri had been brought in suffering gruesome cuts all over her body... a distraction that finally led to her staying the entire time, until eventually it was too late: Round 1 was over, and Andy had been knocked out cold.

Disappointed though they were to miss out on their respective lovers' epic bout, at least one silver lining could be had: when Andy and Robert woke up, their sweethearts would be there to give them a warm and intimate reception.

"Hahaha! HAHAHA! AHHH! R-Robbi-haaHAHAHA! S-STOOOP!"

Yuri was absolutely losing it, as Robert had buried his face into her collarbone and was motorboating his lips up her neck...finally reaching her ear, in which he pinched her lobe and was tugging it in all directions, much like a dog on a chew toy. Yuri was feeling hypersensitive tonight, and everything Robert did was tickling her to tears.

"R-ROBBIE I'm gonna pee the B-EEED HAAHHAAHHAAH!"

"I can't help that my babe is so sexy in a hospital gown." Robert cooed as he continued to assault her neck all the way up to her cheek... finally ending his journey with a smooch on her lips. In an instant, the mood changed; no more laughs and cutting up... their lips began to explore passionately, as Robert relaxed himself onto Yuri's bed and began to commit to his craft. He was careful not to push his weight against her, knowing she was wounded... his touches were delicate and doting, like Yuri was his priceless artifact, his most precious possession.

"Mmmph... mmph.. mmmph-ohh Robbie... mmph..Robbie..." Yuri moaned his name between kisses, and it drove him that much wilder. His lips grew more aggressive, his face pushing harder against hers, nasal breaths increasing in volume and urgency, as the air became harder and harder to grasp in their furious battle of lips. His hands began to trail up her bare leg, creeping up her thigh, to bypass the flimsy veil of her gown...

"Mmph- ahh! Robbie..." a loud smack of their lips separated the kiss, so Yuri could breath. "I-I've got stitches..."

"Mm, that doesn't rule everything out..." Robert's warm breath moaned mischievous words into her ear, shivering her into a giggle.

"Teeehehehehe... Papa-san would kill you a thousand times if he heard you talk like that."

"Well, Takuma's not here is he?" Robert poured it on. "He's thousands of miles away, and he can't touch me."

Yuri was getting aroused hearing her man speak so brazenly in defiance of her father's iron will. She brought her arms around Robert's neck and pulled him down on her... and their lips connected once again, albeit with more rapid, pecking smooches, as they attempted to talk.

"Did I-mmph-look-mmph-good-mmph-out there?"

"I thought you had that fight in the bag, baby." Robert softly purred as his lips trailed back down her neck with quick pecks. "I just wish I could've put on a better show for YOU..."

"Oh you looked fine, Robbie." Yuri smiled. "The way you took Andy out was totally epic. So what if you got caught a little in the shockwave? As far as I'm concerned, you DID win. You knocked out your opponent. Period. Screw the details."

Robert chuckled as his face came back up, nose-to-nose with hers. "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"...Did it work~?" Yuri grinned.

"Well you tell me." Robert replied smoothly. "Am I laying in seclusion, bitching and moaning about not making it to Round 2... or am I making sweet love to my sexy Karate girl?"

Yuri giggled wildly. "Oh you better be doing Option B, my suave Karate hunk."

The invitation was accepted, as their lips became one again... and no more sultry suggestions were traded. No more words; just whatever passionate actions they could perform to bypass the limitations of Yuri's stitches. Luckily, there were alternatives indeed.

It took Andy much longer to wake up from his nap. Between the two, it could be said he had taken the worse of the exchanges; of course this is all arguable. Regardless, the Bogard was tuckered out. When his eyes closed and darkness overtook him, his last thoughts were of failure... failure as a fighter. A disgraceful performance, in front of his brother, Hokutomaru, Joe, Mai...

...When his eyes re-opened, two beautiful amber eyes were looking into his.

"Wake up, sleepyhead~"

"M-mai..mmmmmmmmph..."

Andy barely had time to utter her name before those chocolate almonds closed, and the luscious taste of her lips engulfed his own, sending a warm shiver of pleasure throughout his re-invigorated body. He started to wish the kiss would last forever; that he never had to leave this comfort, at this moment, and return to the failures of the outside.

But alas, her lips left his finally... "Did you sleep well?"

Mai seemed in high spirits, sitting atop his stomach with her feet draped at the sides, her hands on his chest, eyes brimming with life as they stared into his. Not what he expected... did she not see his fight?

"Forget about me, Mai." Andy humbly dismissed. "Are YOU okay? You scared me earlier."

Mai shot him a goofy look. "Pssssh! I'm FINE, Andy. Sheesh. They pumped me full of fluids all day. I had to pee, like, A LOT. But I'm just sorta chilling here now... the doctors never freaking discharged me, so I was stuck here all day! I think they just didn't want me to put any clothes back on~"

Andy could already feel his corroded soul rekindling with warmth upon seeing Mai act like her cheery, bubbly, confident self. She radiated it, like a furnace... those waves couldn't help but permeate his own self, and lift his own spirits alongside her.

"Ah Andy..." she calmed down a bit, spreading herself out atop Andy and laying down against him, head finding his chest. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for your fight. You mad at me?"

Mad... at HER? Andy couldn't believe what his ears captured. If anything it should be...!

"Mai..." Andy's voice wavered a bit. He wasn't good at showing emotions. "I... I thought you'd be mad at ME, for that... pathetic performance. Getting knocked out like that by Robert..."

"Are you KIDDING?!" Mai's head perked up, mesmerizing him with those browns. "You never looked sexier, taking out Robert the way you did! I mean, yeah you sorta got clipped too... and uh... you haven't exactly been yourself this week. But cmon Andy, you know I'll never be mad at you over petty stuff like a fighting competition. Cmon! Who do you think I am, some basic bitch? I love you to death!"

Hearing that restored some semblance of hope back into Andy's soul... knowing that he couldn't disappoint Mai with his fighting ability... he'd never not be enough for her... it was enough to make him want to do cartwheels. Losing Mai was all he feared in the world, but now... they never felt stronger.

But Andy knew, deep down... he couldn't hide from the truth. He couldn't deny a part of him, whether it yearned to break free, or simply rest in peace. With a deep breath, a clearing of throat... he steeled himself to give Mai a revelation that he'd long been suppressing.

"Mai... can I be honest with you for a second? Down to my core honest?"

Mai rolled off of him, and the two lay side by side on the bed, though the minimal space still caused her to cram against him, body to body. "We wouldn't be the most beautiful couple in the world if you weren't honest with me. Shoot Andy!"

Andy let out an exhale. "Okay... wheww.. here it goes... Mai... look. A part of me will always be a martial artist, you know that. But all in all? I just... don't... care about fighting anymore."

The words, though what Mai expected, still didn't fail to feel foreign in her ears. She'd known. It was obvious something was different about Andy lately. But to hear the words come OUT... it still sent a shuddering feeling of the unknown coursing in her.

"Why not?"

Andy's eyes turned fierce. "Because... I wasted so much of my life on stupid macho goals! Trying to best my brother... clinging to my warrior values so religiously, that you suffered as a result! THAT'S why I can't... I just don't feel the fire in me anymore. All that time I wasted... that time that could've been OURS... I frittered it away because of my training!"

"A-Andy..." his words so powerfully bounced on her, she could feel her skin warm from the passionate radiation he exuded.

"Well never again!" Andy exclaimed. "You're the most important thing to me in life, Mai. Our love is something that has no price, no comparison. If I could be happy with you for the rest of my life... I'd never compete again! I'd never throw another kick!"

She couldn't help it: the sheer power of her lover expressing his feelings formed tears in her eyes. Happy tears? Sad? There was no label... it was merely the shockwave of his pure, unfiltered emotion pouring out.

"I see a future for us, Mai." Andy continued. "I see us getting married... running a dojo together. I could keep training Hokutomaru, and one day he'll be my successor... everything that I used to be, I pass on to him, and we can live a peaceful life, teaching students, being together always. Who needs dumb fighting competitions? I have YOU!"

Mai couldn't help it: sometimes, she was a real sucker for the sap. "Oh ANDY...!"

She forcefully snatched his head and smashed his lips together against hers, their faces squished together, nostrils drawing sharp breaths as they moaned into each others mouths. It seemed like an eternity before their lips pulled away with a wet **SMOOCH!** complete with a small bridge of saliva broken between them...

"Andy... that all sounds wonderful." Mai spoke. "As long as it's what you want, I'll support it. But you need to know something, Andy... not for one second do I hold any resentment towards you for pursuing your passions. I would have waited my entire life for you if I had to... please believe me when I say that."

Andy's response was to tighten his grip around her, as his face slowly crept back towards her... his nose touched against hers as he whispered one last reassuring word:

"You'll never have to."

The sexy whisper of his voice reduced Mai to melting butter. She fell into him, her lips sloppily attacking his, unrestrained and unobstructed. Nobody would take this from them... THEIR moment.

As they broke slob once again, Mai whispered to him: "Andy... I'm not wearing anything under this hospital gown."

Andy smiled. "Neither am I."

With a sultry boop on the nose, Mai grinned and broke away, to get off the bed. She turned away and made her way towards the door... Andy could clearly tell she wore nothing underneath, as the crisscrossing pattern of knots that held the gown together stopped short of her backside, leaving most of her bare ass exposed as the tail ends of the gown fluttered freely. The longer he stared, the more desperate he was to recapture her in his hospital bed...

Mai slid a food cart in front of the door and turned back around, her predatory gaze locked on Andy for the kill... she pounced the bed and the wild events between these two powerful lovers began, before they were even able to check out. At least if they were discovered... they probably WOULD be discharged. Forcefully.

"Mmph...mmmph.. Mai... someone might see..."

"Mmph...mmmph... I dare anyone who sees me getting busy to try and interrupt..."

* * *

**EPISODE 3: DINNER AND RECRUITMENT WOES**

In the dining hall of Castle Stronheim, most of the fighters had gathered for dinner. The fight between Iori and Yashiro had concluded some time ago, and the final fight was soon to be underway, if not already. But for all these guys... their day was over. It was either time for bed, or food, or other shenanigans...

"Wanna join our club?"

"Piss off." Angel rudely bumped past Big, nearly stumbling the guy with the force of her cold shoulder... which was literally a shoulder.

* * *

"Hey dude, it's the offer of a lifetime. You'd be rolling in riches!"

Shingo scratched his chin as he pondered. "Hmmmm... well uh, it certainly sounds cool and all but... uh... I sorta have things going on in... Japan. I can't afford to move to Southtown. So... gonna have to pass! Sorry!"

* * *

"Would you like to join our social club~?" Big leaned down and asked in the sweetest, most sugary voice his black lungs could muster...

Hotaru's cheeks flared as she put her hands close to her meek face and bowed. "I- I am not interested! Please excuse me!"

* * *

"You wanna j-"

"No." Gato brusquely shot out that dejecting word, faster than an Ukyo quickdraw. He never stopped walking, retreating from the dining room and into the hallways.

"Welp, I tried." Yamazaki shrugged, pocketed his favorite hand, and walked away.

* * *

"I'm a patient guy, King." Big sneered. "I could do this all century if I have to."

"No." King folded her arms and stood her ground.

"Cmon."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll give you a million dollars."

King raised an eyebrow... her arms unfolded and rested on each of her hips. She suddenly got a smirk, and looked to Big's left. "Tell you what... why don't you have Ryuji ask me, and see how that goes?"

Big started to get excited; maybe the key to this was if it wasn't HIM?

King merely gesticulated with her hand, as if saying "go on". Big cut his head towards Yamazaki, and motioned with it several times, beckoning the thug to step forward. Yamazaki looked at him weird, then King, then down at his feet... with a shrug, he stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"A-ha-ha-hem! Uhhh... you wanna join our gang that's gonna take over South-"

"NON~!" King blurted with a catlike grin. She then burst out laughing.

"Dammit King!" Big growled through clenched teeth. "Just tell me why! Give me a reason!"

King's face narrowed, a strong indication she was getting irritated. "Because I'm not a bad person. I'm a good person. And I don't care for you very much, Big."

"B-but good and bad are subjective! They're points of view!" Big whined. "Cmon, don't you care about always having money to support yourself? Your brother? Your cat? Isn't that a good intention?"

King rolled her eyes, as her fist found the underside of her chin. "You know, I just LOVE how you wait until Ryo's not around to come badgering me with this nonsense. And from my point of view, I'd rather make it in this world the honest way, because I'm doing what I love and I'm DAMN good at it. So if you want a nice cocktail or to get your face shredded by my vicious hellbows... I'm your gal. Otherwise, you can get lost and go bitch to your hairdresser."

With that, King patted him on his bald head, twirled around on her heels, and strutted away to get some nice leftover food and wine from Krauser's banquet.

Big was left there... looking stupid and defeated as usual. "Th-that's it? You take pride in working honest? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Why sweat for change when you can just have infinite money and resources?! Give me a GOOD reason, dammit!"

"You just said good and bad are subjectiiiiiive~" King mocked with a singsong voice and a laugh.

"GRRRRRRRR... screw this. I'm done." Big threw his hands up, and walked over to his secluded table, where he, Raiden, Hwa Jai, Chang and Choi were all sitting. "At least I got you guys. Hey LAURENCE! HEY! LAURENCE! BRING ME A BOTTLE OF ANYTHING!"

Laurence Blood was far from eager to cater to the whims of Mr. Big... but the lord of the castle, his lord Krauser, demanded the guests be treated and served well. With an annoyed grunt, he carried a bottle over to Big, presenting it to him.

As Big snatched the bottle, he took a moment to keep his eyes on Laurence... he rubbed his chin, and started back up again. "Cmon Laurence, give it a thought. Don't you ever get tired of being that guy's housemaid?"

Laurence shot him the most deadpan look he could muster. "Tired? Do I ever get tired of living in comfort my whole life, with good food, wealth, status, and secure walls? Gee, let me think about it!"

He didn't give Big the dignity of a further response, as he spun around and walked away with an extra wounding step in his feet. With a pout, Big's cheek sank into his hand, as he busted open the cap. "Hmph. Bitch."

He then turned his attention to the guys in front of him: his new recruits. "So... how are you guys? Having fun with Big's Crew? Name pending?"

"Whatever" Hwa Jai started.

"Gets us" Raiden continued.

"Away from" Chang carried it.

"THOSE PSYCHOS!" Choi played it out on a high note, proving that this whole endeavor was less about helping Big on his foolish mission... and more about escaping the never-ending cycle of crazy they'd been trapped in for so long.

"Where are those Korean lunatics anyway?" Big questioned, searching around the dining hall: everyone was in their own cliques, enjoying some food and drink and light conversation, but Kim and Jhun were nowhere to be found.

Joe, who casually walked by with a plate, commented. "If you're asking about Kim and Jhun, they're in the courtyard."

"What are they doing, making out?" Malin rudely suggested between bites of her schnitzel, demonstrating her manners by expelling pieces of food all over a cringing Shingo.

"They're probably arguing about who can kick higher." Joe snarked. "Of course, I don't really see what the point in that is. Neither of them hold a candle to-"

"Awww you're too sweet Joe." King winked.

"...Was going to say Robert but..."

"Good thing you didn't." King flashed a little thumbs up as she walked onward, balancing a glass of red wine in her fingers.

The festivities resumed at a calm, rather quiet pace, perhaps a result of the fatigue plaguing the majority of them. Hinako and Xiangfei still tore a destructive path through the leftovers, Ralf and Clark shared their own personal drinking circle with Mary, Ramon, Vanessa... and Angel was in the corner, leering at the five of them nonstop.

"She seems mad." Vanessa whispered, trying to subtly cut her eyes without actually looking like she was doing so.

"She should be." Mary grunted. "We got our Ramon back. Right, bud?"

Despite the heavy nudge from her, Ramon took the hit... and his eye remained only downward, solemnly peering into his drink: tequila on the rocks. Their favorite.

"Yeah, screw her. You don't need that shit, man." Ralf backed up, taking a swig of beer from the bottle. "Bitch is crazy."

"I know she was your project, dude." Clark joined in. "But it's not worth it. Some people are just born into this world without some of the basic human decencies that people ought to have. That's her. Just let her go, man."

Ramon took in their slanderous remarks, their supportive jabs against her in his favor... but never would Ramon join in. For he was always good at heart, and even now... he saw something in Angel that the rest of them didn't. Whether he chose to continue this pursuit, at physical risk, he was still uncertain... it seemed almost like a war in his heart, to decide which way to go. But deep down, he knew the answer: he KNEW there was something there, if he pushed hard enough. He was going to save Angel.

"I'm going to sit with her." Ramon started, setting down his drink and rising up. Immediately, Vanessa and Mary snatched both arms before he could even lift his butt up.

"The hell you are!" Vanessa grunted. "Ramon, what are you thinking? She's bad news!"

"But I-" Ramon defied.

"LISTEN TO VANESSA." Mary sternly commanded. "She's a NESTS byproduct. A f***ing psychopath. She doesn't care about you. She'd break your neck if the weather was right. LET IT...GO."

Before Ramon had a chance to protest, it was too late; Angel had clearly heard their mudslinging, angrily leaped to her feet, her body aggressively pushing the table in the process. Without a single word, she stomped away to the sleeping quarters.

Ramon, with a defeated sigh, settled back down and returned to his drink.

"Wonder what's keeping Andy and Mai." Terry casually commented to Joe, taking a hearty mouthful of his stroganoff.

"Ryo's not here yet either." Joe mentioned. "Sounds like maybe Mai and Yuri are making a scene and keeping them there?"

"Um, can we not say those names please?" Malin raised her voice a few feet away. "I'm trying to enjoy my meal without puking, thanks."

"Oh shit!" Joe abruptly blurted. He stealthily tapped Terry to turn around. "Trouble. 1 o' clock."

Terry turned. "Did Kim and Jhun's war make its way indo... oh."

Regardless of their intentions to make a scene, which there were none... all eyes were on the trio that had nonchalantly sauntered into the castle. Chris led the way, hands in his pockets, suspicious eyes daring anyone to try and approach to start trouble. Shermie brought up the rear, and the Frenchwoman was somehow carrying the massive body of Yashiro on her shoulders, which were taking the brunt of the weight. Yashiro seemed weak, almost unresponsive... maybe his mortal form was hanging on a thread, which would explain their heightened defensiveness.

The three finally just parked themselves in front of the dining hall. All eyes were on them. Krauser especially had his eye cocked, deciding to free his hands from utensils just in case.

Chris and Shermie just continued to stare back at them. Until finally, Chris broke the silence.

"What? Got something you want to say? Maybe a few grievances to air out? Well, tough crap! We don't have time for it!"

Since nobody else seemed eager to take the first swing... Joe's reckless attitude offered him the initiative. "Uhhhh... so they're not welcome here, right? They tried to destroy the human population and all. They're bad guys."

Terry surprisingly opposed his friend's point of view. "Well Ryuji is one of them too, but we still love him."

From across the room, Yamazaki raised his glass with a grin in acknowledgement.

"Lord Krauser." Shermie approached with the heavy Yashiro on her back... despite being burdened, the Frenchwoman STILL never failed to pour on her classic sultry wiles, flashing a seductive little smile underneath those bangs. "Won't you please give us a room? Don't make me have to **persuade** you~"

Krauser's face flinched slightly upon the utter SEXUAL undertones oozing off that word. One could swear his face was warming a bit, and one could SWEAR he was crossing his thighs slightly, as if to stifle an erection.

"L-Laurence!" he bellowed. "Show these three to a vacant guest room! We don't discriminate against any guests, regardless of their past affiliation. Now all of you, stop gawking and get back to your meals! And for god's sake, get Hinako something to drink. Girl's barely swallowing her food."

Shermie blew a little two-finger kiss at Krauser as the big man walked away, trying to hide a blush. With a sigh, Laurence escorted the three of them towards the hallways, to find an empty room.

With the spectacle over, everyone returned to normal. Which meant a certain nuisance opened his mouth again...

"So uh... if there's anyone I haven't asked to join Big's Crew, please raise your hand!"

Not one hand even bothered to shoot up.

"Oh you guys are dicks."

* * *

**EPISODE 4: MADNESS'S PROMISE**

Between the eternal mental strain of maintaining a physical form, and the actual strenuous work to drag Yashiro this far, Shermie was feeling the fatigue of the day's events. By the time she got Yashiro into their own private room, she was ready for bed like any other. Of course, she had to affirm Yashiro's well-being first, as he mattered most, so she willed herself awake a little longer, to tend to him.

"There we go. Eeeeeeeeasy." Shermie spoke in a soft, therapeutic voice as she slowly lowered Yashiro, gradually slipping him off her shoulders... unfortunately, she couldn't control him on the way down, so he crashed hard on the mattress and even bounced up a little.

"Unghh!"

"Merde! Are you okay?"

"F-fine... I'm fine." Yashiro grunted. "I didn't think I could feel pain anymore. That bastard Yagami... ungh..."

"You overtaxed your body, sweetie." Shermie spoke sympathetically, reaching over to gently caress his arm, from the shoulder down. "Not as easy to use our true semblance as it used to be."

Yashiro groaned, but slowly started to ease off at her simple touch. "I had to, Shermie... I had to. I wouldn't have been able to carry on if I left that battle with any regrets. I left everything in that ring with him... EVERYTHING... and he still won. I couldn't... I wasn't strong enough to settle the score."

Shermie knew he was hurting inside. But she also knew what she was best at... so instead of lamenting with him, she surprised him with a coy smile. She slowly crawled onto the bed... her leg found its way over his waist, until she was straddling him. Her hand began to trace his defined chin, as she lectured:

"Yagami is unimportant now. Yashiro, babyyyyyy... you're letting the mission slip away from you at times! You can't let personal vendettas get in the way of what we're doing... because then you're as feeble-minded as those other three. We're the only ones who are fit to carry out Orochi's Will, remember? It has to be us~"

Yashiro felt himself getting a little distracted... borderline addle-minded at Shermie's position atop him... but the sting of his failure inspired enough humility for him to power through it.

"Or you." he coldly responded, turning his head and attention away from her, which Shermie HATED.

"M-me? What do you mean? You better not be quitting on me again, mister!" as she shouted those words, she unconsciously pushed down and bounced on top of him, shaking the entire bed... and his loins.

Yashiro turned back towards her... his eyes sad. "I'm not fit to lead anymore. They'll never listen to me now... not after I've shown weakness. It has to... urrngh... is has to be you, Shermie. I need you to win for me. Please..."

"Oh baby, shh shh shhhhhh..." Shermie allured him with soft, pillowy hushes, leaning down to press her cheek against his and gently stroke from his jawline, down his neck. "You know I'd do anything for you. Very well then. But... I need you to trust me. Do you trust me?"

Yashiro closed his eyes and relaxed into her touch. His words flowed naturally, almost instinctively. "With my life."

Those defining lips of hers slowly curved... into her devilish smile.

"Goooood... now then, let's get you nice and comfy~"

Yashiro initially raised an eyebrow when she suddenly dismounted him and cleared the bed... but when her hands traveled towards the rim of his pants, he tensed up and began stammering.

"Sh-Sh-Sh-Shermie, my body-"

"I just need to check your vitals... so to speak." Shermie giggled with that last word. "What better way than to see if your bits and pieces are still functioning~?"

Yashiro nearly yelped in a very un-masculine tone as his pants were jerked down, and free of his feet. "I...I'm not sure I can...!"

"Oh you **can**." Shermie purred. "I'll help you. And afterwards, you can fall asleep on my breasts... your favorite pillow, no~?"

"Oh uh... oh wow... Shermie uh.. Sh-SHERMIE! Uh... oh boy. I love you..."

"By the time I'm done with you..." Shermie promised, "You'll be saying "Yagami who?"

Any further words from her fallen lover were suspended by the delicate pressing of her lips to his, as her pink dress lay in a crumpled mess at the floor, alongside his article. The two pieces of clothing seemed to blend together beautifully on the floor of the room... in an almost unholy symbolic way...like an ouroborus.

* * *

**EPISODE 5: WEATHERED**

Gato's endeavor to be easily the most quiet, taciturn contender of the tournament continued well into the night, as he had slipped away in seclusion to grab a relaxing soak... in none other than one of the most restricted rooms of the castle: Krauser's hot tub.

Looking for a death wish? No... he wasn't suicidal, just layered. He secretly wished Krauser would discover him and get mad, so Gato could test his skills against the former Southtown emperor. He wasn't afraid of him. He was just a man... and there were far more terrifying men out there, as Gato could tell you personally.

He relaxed himself, leaning back against the wooden rim, keeping his upper torso and head elevated, while his long dark hair partially dampened from where it hung low and sank into the depths. A slight groan of content... a hot tub was a soothing place for him. Not just to alleviate his muscles... a nice place to reflect. Much had happened in only one day; he won his fight rather easily, but that was the least of his concerns. Much as he tried to avoid it, he found himself getting roped back into her world... if there was but one thing Gato feared, it was any danger befalling H-

"Heya Gato!" a sugary coo interrupted. "Room for one more~?"

In an amazing feat of self-control, Gato's eyes didn't sharply cut towards the unfamiliar voice permeating his privacy, as opposed to normal human behavior. No... he CHOSE to look over and see the intruder who'd come to once again test his patience: a waving B. Jenet, who had her eyes closed, head tilted, and a goofy smile. Furthermore, she was wearing a periwinkle fuzzy bathrobe, with a sash securely tied on it. She kept approaching, step by methodical step... her eyes now fixated on Gato, hoping he would show some sign of acceptance.

He did not. Gato merely turned his eyes away, pretending as if the room was still empty, save for himself and the water jet. Jenet pouted slightly... but it faded quickly, as she returned to her giddiness... and suddenly she went even further in the opposite direction of defeated, to a mischievous smile...

Without any inkling of warning, Jenet walked over to the tub, undid the sash, opened her robe wide... a quick toss to the ground, and Jenet was now free of the cloth...and EVERYTHING else.

In an unprecedented, almost unfathomable display of control, Gato's eyes performed the impossible and did not detour to admire Jenet's naked beauty. She was but a silky white and blonde blur in his peripheral vision, even as she disregarded his consent to crawl into the tub with him.

"Ahhhhhhhh... feels amazing on my skin~" Jenet moaned as she relaxed on the adjacent side of the appliance, her blonde hair hanging out the back, her chest bobbing on the surface and struggling to stay submerged. In the clear water, there was little to be imagined underneath, save for a slightly distorted image.

Not that Gato was bothering to look anyway. The man simply didn't care. At this point, one would question his... anatomical stability... but he surprisingly did break the silence.

"Shouldn't you be playing with that bird brain?"he snarled, eyes remaining averted.

Jenet's face wavered. "Tizoc is... not talking to me for some reason. I think something's seriously wrong with him. He hasn't been the same since his win."

"So I'm just your rebound." he retorted, still looking completely unimpressed with the situation. There was no getting a rise out of him, it seemed.

Jenet took that with a slight smirk. "Oh you're so cute when you're jealous, Gato. You know I love you... but you have nobody to blame but yourself. If you didn't cruelly spurn me all the time, maybe I'd hang out with you more, and not Tizoc~" She flashed a little wink upon finishing that sentence, producing a tiny pink heart that floated upwards for a few seconds, before dissolving into the night air.

Gato rolled his eyes and looked further away. "Great. Tizoc was the only thing keeping you at bay, and now you come running to me to satisfy your... thirst for life, or whatever mental condition you suffer from."

"It's called ADVENTURE, Gato." Jenet raised her voice slightly, while still maintaining a jovial wink. "AD-VEN-TURE! I live for it. I want to explore the vast reaches, climb the forbidden heights, sail the impossible voyages... that's what you are. You're my adventure, Gato~"

More hearts fluttered, too many in volume to swat away, as they swarmed the annoyed man's face and at last broke his composure, eliciting a grimace as he brought his arm up brusquely to swat them away, sending water particles flying haphazardly in the room. Some of them splattered on Jenet's face, and she laughed about it... and sent water splashing back.

"SPLASH FIGHT!" she declared as she sent a hearty diffusion of H2O directly into Gato's face... the man didn't recoil in the slightest. His eyes didn't even blink! The man was a boulder!

"...Jeez Gato, I think you're the one with a condition." Jenet's face twisted. "Cmon, just talk to me eh? What happened in your life that made you so crusty?"

Gato didn't respond, simply let out a airy snort from his nostrils. Jenet frowned; he was a tough one to budge... thus she upped her game a bit. Gato couldn't help but notice the trickling sound of the still water being disturbed... he looked over, and noticed Jenet had officially crossed the border, the threshold between their respective sides of the tub. She was now directly to his right, their bodies inches apart, her back now resting on the same edge his was. She leaned her head over... and rested atop his pectoral.

"Cmon... talk to me Gato. Please~?"

He looked down at the blonde mop laying against him, her forehead tilted upwards, those beautiful aqua irises peering up at him with wonder... he felt himself began to slowly crumble. With a small sigh, he began to speak.

"You don't know what it's like, having to constantly... detach yourself... from other people. Other...particular people."

"You mean family?" Jenet inquired. "Well, I DO actually know what that's like. I detach myself from my own parents because they're fuds who try to stifle my lifestyle! Yo ho hell no, I say~!"

Gato growled slightly in annoyance. "No, you DON'T understand. Your reasons are juvenile... rebelling against authority? What are you, some teenager sneaking out to a party? There's a reason I have to be the way I am... and it's a lot more purposeful than your simplistic pursuit of thrills."

Jenet knew he was going to come on strong... his defenses always were. It was hard not to be shunned by the harsh words and jagged criticisms. But she took them all the best she could... absorbed them like a sponge, and kept going. "Just tell me what it has to do with Hotaru, though! All she wants is to-"

"HOTARU... IS... not a factor in my life." Gato sharply interjected through gritted teeth. "She is meaningless! As long as she stays out of my way, everything moves forward as it should be. I just need to get stronger... I NEED to be powerful enough to destroy my enemies. I can't do that with her around!"

Jenet felt herself wince at those words... to hear a man spout such cruelty...!

...But still she persisted. It was all a ruse. A facade. A mask. She could break him. Picking her head from his chest, she turned around in the tub, until she was facing him... their bodies in dangerously close proximity. She lifted a hand out of the water and pressed it to his cheek.

"You don't mean that, Gato. You're not fooling me." she smiled. "You may be the most sour hunk of chiseled granite I've ever known... but one day, you'll crack. One day, you'll realize that you can't keep pushing away the thing that matters to you most in life. You're only hurting yourself... but you're hurting someone else even more. Remember that."

With that, Bonne Jenet unleashed her coup de grace, the ultimate move in her arsenal... she pressed herself against Gato, holding him tight in a warm, genuine embrace. She held him there for several, several precious seconds, silently awaiting his arms to wrap around her in return... but of course it never came.

"Oh Gato..." she whispered. "You must be so tired of having to suppress yourself like this. How do you sleep at night?"

"...Many nights, I don't." he whispered in response, his voice coarse like gravel.

"If you ever need help... just tell me." Jenet responded, her face still against his chest. "Whether you need help sleeping, or someone to talk to... I'm here for you. We're teammates."

A moment of silence filled the room. Suddenly...

"Th.."

She gasped; what was that?! She held her bated breath, her heart nearly skipping a beat...

"...Thank you."

She nearly melted inside the pool when she heard it. A long, blissful sigh rang out as she fell to putty against him, a volley of pink hearts spilling out of her like air escaping a deflating balloon.

"There's hope for you yet, Gato." she giggled.

* * *

**EPISODE 6: THE DARK BOUT**

_**"THIS IS A SPECIAL PRESENTATION OF... KING OF FIGHTERS!" **_

_"It is nighttime here in Munich, Germany, but the Allianz Arena is still very much alive! Welcome to this special coverage of the King of Fighters Twilight Tournament! I'm your commentator, Wolf Rossman, and here with me, my partner Joel Hassel."_

_"Yeah Ross, we're not here for long, just a single fight happening here on this late evening broadcast... but the stakes are still as real as ever! You've watched 48 contestants battle their hearts out to secure their spot in Round 2, but the story tonight is... what, Ross?"_

_"We are talking about ONE empty spot still available here, Hass! Robert Garcia and Andy Bogard fought tooth and nail, but in the end the two dudes took each other out in an epic double knockout. Tonight, two lucky fighters who submitted their name in a sweepstakes have the chance of a lifetime!"_

_"That's right, Ross! One battle... one entry card. The winner of this bout will be advancing to Round 2!"_

_"On that note Hass, it looks like they're about to get started here. Let's cut to Hyena in the ring for the pre-fight introductions."_

"Shouldn't we be watching this?"

"After we just got the water hot? Sorry. I'm not moving from this spot for at least an hour."

"Yeah fair enough... need help opening that?"

Setting his on the side of the tub, Terry beckoned with his fingers; with a sheepish grin, Mary leaned over slightly and surrendered her Heineken to him. Terry gave it one well-placed twist, despite his wet hands, and the bottlecap came off with ease.

"There you go, beautiful."

"Thanks daaahling." Mary mocked with a faux accent and a giggle.

**CLINK! **their bottles connected in a consummating toast, and the two blonde lovers relaxed on their respective sides of the tub. Despite it being only large enough to fit one, since Krauser only furnished all these rooms to entertain singular guests, they somehow managed to cram both Terry's gigantic frame and Mary's more petite body into the same bathtub, and give the two enough breathing space to occupy opposite ends. Not to say it wasn't an endeavor: they just barely managed to make it work, as their legs were effectively overlapping across the minimal length of the bathroom appliance. Terry's upper torso was completely hanging out, and the white, frothy bubble soup that enveloped the water managed to only cover his lower pelvis. Mary fared a little better, being the smaller of the two, but even she was sticking up out of the water a fair height, as the contents of the tub only reached upwards of her stomach. Her breasts managed to just barely kiss the surface of the suds, glazing them in a light, modest foam.

"Can you nail the volume from here?"

"I didn't take the remote with me, genius." Mary smirked with a wink. "It's probably on the bed. ANTON, SWEETIE! TV!"

Anton, who was laying peacefully on the bed, suddenly perked up upon hearing his mommy's voice. He looked ahead a few inches, at the remote laying by his paws. He stared it for about ten seconds... then quizzically tilted his head. Ten more seconds of staring... finally, he placed his paw upon the volume button and jacked it up sky high.

From the bathroom, they could now hear the roaring audience attempting to die down at the announcements were soon to be made.

"GOOD BOY!" Mary complimented.

"That is a good dog." Terry laughed.

"The best." Mary winked. Another clinking of bottles ensued.

On the tv, Hyena was still waiting for the audience to quiet down. With a clearing of his throat, and a rubbing of his giant pink nose... he brought the mic up and demonstrated his shady salesman voice:

_"LADIEEEEES AAAAAAAAAAND GENTLEMEEEEEEN! WE ARE LIVE FOR A SPECIAL POSTLIMINARY BOUT IN THE KING OF FIGHTERS TWILIGHT TOURNAMENT! INTRODUCING FIRST, FIGHTING OUT OF THE BLUE CORNER... A KARATE FIGHTER HAILING FROM BRAZIL! HE REPRESENTS THE KYOKUGENRYU KARATE STYLE! GIVE IT UP FOR... KHUSHNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTT!"_

_"AND HIS OPPONENT, FIGHTING OUT OF THE RED CORNER... A BOXER AND A WRESTLER, HAILING FROM THE USA! THIS GIFTED ATHLETE IS A VETERAN OF KING OF FIGHTERS! GIVE IT UP FOR... HEAAAAAVYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY D!"_

"Sounds like a good one." Terry said, taking a swig of his beer.

"Yeah... lucky them..." Mary looked away as she said those words with a hint of a dejected tone.

"Aw baby..." Terry sympathized. "Cmon now. You were badass out there against Clark."

"I guess." Mary chuckled. "I just wish I had cranked a little harder on his leg. Maybe if I tore it off, he wouldn't have got me."

"Cmon, Mary. He needs those legs, the poor guy," Terry laughed. "He probably almost loses them on a daily basis."

The two shared a moment of laughter, as they took a second to sip their respective beers, while also listening in on the tv.

_"Khushnood circles around! He throws a kick- OHH D tags him with a hard right! Butt is dropping! Butt scrambles on the ground and he's back up! Fierce kicks from Butt! D is blocking them well, and he counters with a hard shot!"_

_"D is fighting like a man who WANTS that King of FIghters gold, Ross! He's been denied far too many times!"_

_"Agreed, Hass. The American Sports Team have had a horrible run of luck in their King of Fighters career, and tonight could be the night to change that!"_

_"D IS GOING HARD INSIDE BUTT! BUTT CAN'T TAKE MUCH MORE OF D!"_

"Hey Mary..." Terry called out to her.

"Hm?"

"I... I miss Rocky." Terry suddenly got very sentimental on her. "I wonder what he's up to nowadays..."

Mary's face turned sympathetic. With a swig of her beer, she chose her next words carefully. "I'm sure Rock's doing fine, babe. He just needs to find himself is all, ya know? The kid's had a... well... very interesting life."

"It's just that, when I'm out there fighting, seeing my name up in lights..." Terry continued. "Sighh... I wish he was here with me, to share it."

"Yeah..." Mary's voice got softer and softer.

_"BUTT IS COMING ON STRONG! HE'S LAUNCHING PROJECTILES TO GET IN CLOSE! D MIGHT BE IN TROUBLE HERE!"_

_"OHHH look at that. A smooth takedown for Heavy D. Guy may be a boxer, but we can't forget those wrestling chops."_

_"Yes sir, he wrestled at the national level. Number 1 in his high school and college, if I recall."_

"One day, Rock is going to come back." Mary reassured him with a smile. "Just you wait."

"I hope he's healthy. I hope he's eating enough..." Terry worried.

Mary snickered. "Dude... do you hear yourself? All you need are mitts and an apron."

Terry shot her a look...but the snickers spilled out a second later. "The kid needs something, alright?! I'll be his mom, his dad, his freaking Great Aunt Hilda who wears shitty perfume and complains about her bunions if I have to!"

Mary was cracking up. "You'd make a great Great Aunt Hilda. Just need some nice stockings and some horrible makeup to make your cheeks rosy~"

"...Yeah, that would make Rock disappear for good."

"Heeheeheehee!"

_"Butt is preparing for a huge blast! HIS FINISHING MOVE!"_

_"Wait... what is this? What is this?! Ross, an unidentified stranger has just entered the ring!"_

_"Who is this? WHO IS THIS?!"_

...The ominous change in the commentary sent an unsettling chill into the bathroom. Their faces both changed from light to concerned.

"Hey, something's going on out there Mary. Gimme a towel." Terry climbed out of the tub with haste. Mary threw him a towel, which he quickly wrapped around himself and darted into the other room.

Anton started barking furiously.

_"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! THIS IS HORRIBLE! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE! THE CONTESTANTS ARE DOWN!"_

"Mary, GET IN HERE! FAST!" Terry screamed.

He heard the sloshing of water, followed by the impact of wetness on the floor. Seconds later, Mary was out of the bathroom, donning a towel, and her eyes widened when she saw the sight beheld on the tv.

"Oh my..." she gasped.

_"THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE! OH JESUS SOMEBODY STOP THIS BROADCAST! STOP THE BROADCAST! CUT AWAY FROM IT! OH GOD HE'S COMING TOWARDS US-"_

_**"THIS HAS BEEN A SPECIAL PRESENTATION OF... KING OF FIGHTERS!"**_

Terry and Mary's mouths hung agape, in perfect unison. Anton was right there next to them, his traumatized eyes still glued to the screen as well.

Mary was the first to break silence. "That son of a bitch... that was...!"

**And that's it for Part 1! Boy, that was a long one. I appreciate you all seeing it through this far :D (if you skipped or skimmed, just keep it to yourself lol. I was proud of this!)**

**NEXT CHAP: Part 2 of the Post-Round Adventures! More wacky shenanigans to come, but also possibly some serious stuff. Who knows? TUNE IN AND SEE!**


	24. Chapter 24: The Malin Heist

**Hello, peeps! First and foremost... heii-lin. I just want you to know that I am so sorry to hear of your ordeals, and if you have anything you'd like to talk about, please feel free to PM me. I am so grateful that you continue to read and review and show support for this story, despite your life situations. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.**

**Now then... I need a bit of self-indulgence here, okay peeps? I know you all want to get onto Round 2, and you're wondering what's the deal at the Stadium, and what Mary's role in that is... but this chapter has been speaking to me since the very beginning. I needed to one-up the B. Jenet Heist from last story, since it was one of the lesser-received chapters. So, I present to you: The Malin Heist! It's much better, I assure you. I think you will all be very pleased with it, especially anyone who happened to have a negative reception of certain fights in Round 1.**

**Without further ado, enjoy the chapter. I put many months of care and planning into it.**

**EPISODE 7: THE NEXT BIG DAMN HEIST**

Footsteps silent, shallow breaths masking her presence in the quiet hallways... a shadow skulked at a measured pace, scanning the numerous doors that littered the sleeping quarters of Castle Stronheim. Ever searching... trying to memorize each one, from the number of occupants, to the faces inside. They all thought she was loitering all evening... a bite here, a drink there, shooting the shit when the occasion rose for meaningless gossip. But she was taking mental notes, watching, listening, preparing... she had a job in the works, one that was going to profit herself greatly, and forever cement the philosophy that blood, sweat, and tears were better left INSIDE the body. There were smarter ways to reap the riches...

Malin finally stopped, gazing upon the simple brown door before her. If calculations were correct, her target should be in one of two places... she'd been bouncing back and forth between rooms depending on the general mood of the day.

With a deep breath, Malin put fist to wood and knocked... **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!**

A while passed, and there was no response. If this was his room, no doubt he was ignoring her. The other one was more likely to respond with a screeching rant and big, anatomical words.

Finally, after a full minute of waiting... the door opened, and there she stood. Bonne Jenet looked shocked, obviously not expecting to be bothered at this time of night. As a result, she seemed unprepared to make herself decent in the event of a knock, as she was concealing herself with naught but a white towel, which, instead of wrapping around herself, she opted to just press against her chest with one palm and let the loose, fluttering cloth cover as it willed. Curiosity was already getting the best of Malin, as she was bobbing her head back and forth, trying to catch a peep of the room behind her... the bed LOOKED lumpy, but-

"Something you need, runt?" Jenet's voice had no shortage of annoyance. Judging from her disheveled hair and heavy eyes, she must have been sleeping like the dead.

"Yeah, Cap'n Whorebeard." Malin opened with an aggressive jeer. "I got a job for us. And none of this threesome shit. Just you and me... bitch to bitch."

* * *

It didn't take long to bring Jenet up to speed; naturally, she was thrilled. The taste of adventure, to embrace her rapscallion roots and indulge in the skullduggery she lived for... these pleasures in life fueled her, breathed life into her breast when other authoritative figures tried to put her down. The police? Her parents? The "laws" that governed, or more appropriately, CONTROLLED society? They were all overshadowed by her mighty black banner.

So yeah, of course she would join in a job with Malin! Sure, she didn't like Malin... she sure didn't forgive Malin for botching their last job... but it was a thrill. Adventures were memories, and she wanted to forever have stories to tell of her perilous voyages.

A quick meeting in one of Krauser's social rooms, and some coffee, brought the two ladies to full energy as they went over the plan in full.

"Okay, I've been out talking to a lot of people today." Malin explained, fingers drumming a blank piece of paper on the coffee table. "There's a lot of fighters who are bummed they didn't their shot in the tournament. Some of em are willing to pay, and I mean PAY, to nab an entry card."

Jenet, fully clothed, put a hand to her chin. "Hmmm... I think I know where you're going with this."

"Good. You're not completely slow." Malin jabbed. "Now pay attention... WE, are going to STEAL, entry cards. Tonight. While they're sleeping. Now, I've got this piece of paper here, so we can go over all the easy targets, and all the no-no's. So get thinking!"

Jenet was already getting warm inside with the tingle of excitement... yes... she did love looting and plundering.

"Let's see... Shingo, for sure. Guy's a doofus."

"Bingo." Malin wrote down his name. "Some of the girls... uhhh... Hinako?"

"You're own teammate?!" Jenet gasped.

"Pssh. Just ONCE."

"That's low..."

"Well, she sucks."

"True... worst she could do is throw sand at us."

"Salt, actually."

"Whatever, dude. Damn."

"Okay... Hotaru."

Jenet's face turned a bit. "N-no! Aw cmon Malin... not her..."

"No, f*** that!" Malin argued. "She's an easy mark, so get over it!"

"Hmph. Fine." Jenet frowned. "Hmmm... King?"

"I'm not f***ing with King."

"Okay... how about Mai?"

"Mai?" Malin's face lit up. "Hell yes, Mai! I owe that water balloon merchant a heaping dose of payback!"

Malin seemed to passionately scribble Mai's name on the paper, as Jenet continued. "How about Kula?"

"Lollipop girl... good one." Malin winked. "Worst she'll do it tell her mommies on us. Waaaaaaah waaaaaah."

The two of them took a brief moment of silence to examine the piece of paper: five names had been written down. That may not have seemed like much to 24 potentials... but Malin and Jenet were but two people. They had limited clients, limited time, and high risk. It was time to execute this mission quick, clean... and thoroughly.

"Okay, so we'll split it evenly." Malin declared.

"How do we split five even, math magician?" Jenet mocked.

"That's mathematician, you blonde dummy." Malin countered. "And I'll do two, you do two, and we'll do the last one together. Fair?"

"Alright, fine. Let's do it already, so I can go back to bed." Jenet groaned.

"Just be thankful I'm including you in this, after last time."

"LAST TIME? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FUC-"

"Shhhh! Keep your damn voice down, you screamer." Malin shushed. "Now cmon."

"Wait a minute!" Jenet stopped the action. "How exactly are we gonna get to town?"

Malin smirked. "Krauser keeps an entire garage full of Mercedes Benz. We'll just take one."

"You gonna get the keys from the sleeping giant?"

"I'll hotwire one. Unless you wanna f*** him for the keys."

"You better stop teasing me, or I'm done!"

"Fine, fine. Keep your tits in your dress."

The execution was swift and punctual; under the blanket of a long day's sleep, the fallen warriors-turned-opportunists infiltrated the sleeping quarters, able to locate each room thanks to Malin's dedicated studies earlier that day.

* * *

Shingo was the easiest. The kid hadn't changed his clothes... even taken a shower! Not unless he had multiple copies of the blue flaming boxers he'd been wearing all day.

"Zzzzz...unnnghmmm...zzzz... ungghhwazzat? You wanna...mmmnfhhh punch me in the face? WELLDOIT...mmnhhmmghnnn..." he was obviously having some vivid dream about fighting and was mumbling it aloud. Jenet swiped his entry card with no trouble.

* * *

Since Jenet didn't have the heart to steal from Hotaru, Malin obliged. The girl did look absolutely adorable, snuggled in a little ball with her pet Itokatsu curled up against her, and only the blackest of hearts would take advantage of such cuteness... Malin did so with glee.

* * *

Hinako was an easy pick for Jenet, as she slipped in, snatched the card, and left the girl to dreams of excessive eating. Which she had, as she was unconsciously shoveling food into her mouth that wasn't even there... holding a pair of chopsticks that weren't even there.

* * *

As big a pleasure as it was to steal from Mai... Malin had the displeasure of walking in and seeing her sweaty, naked form curled up against Andy in obvious post-coital snuggling. She had to suppress a gag as she tried to tear her eyes away from the parts the bedsheets didn't quite cover. Finally, she just closed her eyes, felt around on the dresser for the entry card, and sprinted out.

* * *

When four of five have been secured, the two girls rendezvoused in the hallways to share their spoils. Malin presented her two, with a cheeky grin, and Jenet showed her two off with a confident wink.

"Hey hey. Not bad, Pirate Queen." Malin gave a backhanded compliment. "You honestly exceeded my expectations."

Jenet rolled her eyes. "You are just so full of charm, you know? It's a wonder everyone doesn't want to be on your team."

"Psssh. Yeah, well at least people don't strive to be on my team because they think I'll sleep with them." Malin poked. "Now then, I need you to do the final step. Go get the last entry card while I hotwire a car. Can you manage that, or do I need to hold your hand?"

Jenet was close to a vein throbbing. "I can do it, Malin! God! And for the record, I don't know exactly what you or others think of me... but I'm not a f***ing cumbucket. I've only given myself to people that were really fun, really charming, and that I respect and admire. And the more you flap your gums, the more your pathetic little insecurity shows. You're an 18 year old girl in a little kid's bod-"

"DON"T. EVEN. GO THERE." Malin's expression went from totally smug... to all defenses raised. The situation had easily just escalated to 9000.

"...Then I suggest you shut up and quit taking stabs at me." Jenet's eyes narrowed. "Now go fire up the bloody car."

"Fine. Don't take too long or I'm leaving with four entry cards... and WITHOUT you."

* * *

With that agreement, Malin proceeded to Krauser's precious garage, while Jenet carried out the final raid. She approached Kula's door, slowly creaked it open... the first thing she felt was a drastic temperature change, like they were running an air conditioner at full power. Her feet weren't inside for two second before goose pimples invaded her skin, and she looked down at her chest to see two distinct bumps forming... she had to get the hell out of this refrigerator!

Everyone else seemed peaceful, nonetheless. Kula enjoyed possession of the bed, the ice girl wearing a comfortable smile as she lay cradled in the arms of her android, Candy. The robot held her tight, seemingly stuck in that position as her darkened eyes indicated some type of sleep mode. Regardless, Jenet kept her shivering and teeth chattering to a minimum, as to not make those eyes glow with life...

Meanwhile, Kula's "moms" Diana and Foxy shared the floor, as they lay snuggled up together on a makeshift bed of sheets and quilts. Foxy's head lie on Diana's bosom, draping over the butterfly lady with a mane of white which seldom hung free. Jenet was nearly distracted by the cuteness of the setting, when she noticed it: the distinct card shape, with a glossy laminated sheen. Kula's entry card!

"Sorry cutie." Jenet whispered, trying to stifle mischievous giggles as she crept over. She only dared get close enough that she could outstretch her arm. She put her back into it, leaving over, stretching... reaching... she could feel waves of frigid air blowing down her dress, and it only made her more desperate to be done with it. Her hand got closer... finally her fingers touched the corner, and she pinched down. It was hers! Now to slowly draw back...

...Suddenly, Jenet was blinded by four specs of light: two amber, two red.

"Ahh, ahhhhhh!" Jenet yelped as Kula leaped out of bed, her hair already blue, as a sharp, pointed ice instrument formed in her palm.

"You don't belong here." she spoke in a voice that was frightening just by the LACK of emotion it carried. The ice blade was protruded, nearly touching Jenet's throat.

"Oh-h-h-h-h-h-h-hhh crap... M-MALIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

Jenet was out like the blast of a cannon, sprinting down the hallway... unfortunately, Kula proved to be a speedy pursuer, and not shy to using her special talents... as indicated when three razor-sharp icicles pierced the wooden door, right where Jenet's head resided a second earlier.

"EEEEEEEEK!" Jenet managed to escape the attack with her life... but this birthed a new plethora of problems.

"WHAT'S ALL THE YELLING!" Mai emerged from her bedroom, with naught but two fans covering her naughty bits. "I know I'm the sexiest thing in the universe, but even I need my beauty sleep!"

"Ungh... I need a glass of water..." Hotaru also awakened.

Meanwhile, the person whose door actually got penetrated, Hinako, emerged. "What the... a-ahhh! Was it something I said?!"

Among the cast of characters emerging, so too did the doofus himself, Shingo... and he was still dreaming. "Unhh.. no ref, that was a clean hit... I missed his cup by an inch...mmmghnn...zzzzzzzzzz..."

**SLAP! **"Wake up, idiot." Angel smacked him to his senses. "What _maldito imbécil _saw fit to wake me up?"

"Jenet was screaming too loud." Benimaru mumbled. "Girl needs to... yaaaaaaawn... learn to bite down on the pillow..."

"Your entry cards." Kula suddenly opened with that same almost lifeless voice. "Check them."

Everyone in the hallway went into their rooms... seconds passed before they all emerged again to take roll call.

"I've got mine." Benimaru reported.

"Yup." Ryo seconded.

"Nobody was stupid enough to steal mine." King thirded.

"Obviously I have mine, because there's no corpses laying around." Angel declared.

As the number whittled down, the five victims grew more and more narrow... before long, it was clear which ones were hit.

"Oh dear! M-my entry card is... gone..." Hotaru squeaked, her eyes forming little droplets.

"Mine too!" Hinako squealed.

"I think I accidentally used mine in a vending machine..." Shingo shrugged.

...And then there was Mai. The buxom ninja emerged from her bedroom, fully clothed... literal fire was spouting from her eyes. Andy was wise to back very far away.

"SOMEONE STOLE MY ENTRY CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" fire spewed from her mouth as she spat those words.

"My entry card is missing as well." Kula calmly announced. "It's clear that Jenet is up to no good again."

"Are we sure it was just Jenet?" Benimaru asked. "She might have an accomplice..."

"I heard her yell Malin's name." Kula responded.

Upon hearing that, Mai swung her fans with such a fury, Andy was accidentally caught in the forehead and downed. "OH THAT STUCK UP... BREAST ENVYING... LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! AFTER I GRANTED HER CLEMENCY FOR HUMILIATING ME ON LIVE TELEVISION, SHE GOES AND PULLS THIS CRAP ON ME?! OH HELL NO! HEEEEEEELL NO!"

There was no plan to be made, no decisions to be considered. Mai was already stomping through the hallway, her ponytail swaying with a vengeful fury. She did stop for a minute, however, to turn around and address the other four victims.

"You, you, you, and you. Come with me. We're getting our entry cards back."

Since Hotaru was meek and subservient, she easily came along. Hinako was excited to get some action. Shingo was still half asleep, so the Sumo girl dragged him along.

Kula and Mai led the pack, on a trip to Krauser's garage where they would also jack one of his luxury cards... but Kula quickly spun around before they could leave the hallway and pointed to Candy, who had attempted to follow.

"Candy, protect Diana and Foxy." she ordered.

With a nod, Candy proceeded back to the bedroom, Kula's guardians in tow. There was a partial bit of worry in both of them... but they knew Kula's proficiency, plus she was traveling with a big group, so they were able to go back to their room in comfort.

Everyone else pretty much followed suit. This little shenanigan obviously didn't involve them, so there was no need to stay up and worry about it any longer.

* * *

In the garage, things continued to spiral downhill for Jenet and Malin, as the killer bee girl was still stuck in the driver's seat, fiddling around with the wires to start the ignition.

"I thought you knew how to do this!" Jenet's voice withheld no urgency.

"I do, dammit!" Malin defended. "I don't exactly have my manual handy."

"If you don't hurry up, then that deceivingly dangerous ice girl is gonna skewer us! We'll end up worse than Yuri."

...Surprisingly, no response from Malin on that one. A total, unsettling silence filled the car, the only noise Malin's continued fiddling.

"What, nothing? I set you up for that one!" Jenet asked.

Finally, with a sharp sizzle, the car ignited. Malin continued to show no reaction as she sat upright, put hands to wheel, and faced forward. But before proceeding, she did finally throw back a harsh response:

"For the duration of this job, there's two rules... don't talk about my body, and DON'T talk about what happened to Yuri."

Jenet was prepared to dig deeper... but she was distracted by what she saw out of the window, and it put fear on her face. "Oh crap! They're coming!"

Malin grinned. "Are they? Let em get close to the window. I got a surprise for em."

The garage entrance spawned five angry theft victims, none moreso than Mai. Her eyes were ablaze, and she was easily covering the most ground with her ninja speed as opposed to the others who brought up the rear. The only one somewhat able to match her speed was Kula, but Mai was well out in front.

In no time, Mai was slamming a fan against the window, demanding entry. "OPEN UP! OPEN UP RIGHT NOW YOU FILTHY LITTLE RAT! I'LL SHOVE A SPIT UP YOUR ASS AND SLOW ROAST YOU!"

The others finally caught up, and Kula's eyes glowed bright. "Stand aside. I'll get the door open."

...But Kula's offense was halted by a defense mechanism so cunning, so clever... it reduced her to a flustered mess. The window had rolled down, to make eliminating her assailant even easier... but Kula was completely thrown off, never expecting what she found on the other side.

The driver's door window contained Malin's bare ass, followed by the words "SUCK MY PEENER, BITCHES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" as Jenet offered an extra foot to slam on the gas and drive off into the distance. Malin's cackle carried off into the night air.

"I... I..." Kula was at a loss for words.

"I think Malin winked at me." Shingo cringed.

"Snap out of it, you guys! We can still take a car and catch up!" Mai urged them all. She looked around: ugly, ugly... ooh, that was a nice one. "Let's take that one!"

Hotaru naturally had concerns. "But we can't just take something without permi-"

**SMASH! **Mai shattered the window, reaching her arm in and pressing the unlock mechanism. "Trust me sweetie, Krauser had some karma left over."

The five of them piled in: Hotaru, Hinako, Kula were small enough to fit in the back, while Shingo rode shotgun, and Mai herself hopped in the driver's seat, since she was the only real adult of the group (Shingo didn't quite qualify as a responsible adult).

"Okay, everybody! Seatbelts on! Windows down! And Shingo honey, I'm flattered that you keep staring at my boobs, but I need you to watch my right. Okay?"

Shingo, who, even now, was still looking down her red garb, muttered: "Yes ma'am..."

"OKAY! NOW WE JUST... don't... have a... key." Mai's voice lost its enthusiasm, fading into an eventual fizzle.

"Hey, I read a few online articles about how to start a car!" Shingo finally became helpful for the first time that night. "I was busy looking up..uh... well anyway, so you can use a screwdriver, and a paper clip, and-"

"Do you have those on you?" Hinako reminded.

"...Oh. Right."

"Move aside." Kula forced herself into the passenger seat, pressed her palm against the ignition, twisted... a second later, the car rumbled with life!

"Whoa." Hinako exclaimed.

"Kula-chan, you're amazing~" Hotaru cheered.

"How'd you do that, doll?" Mai inquired.

"I simply took on the form of the key." Kula's explanation was brief.

"...Okay, since Kula's clearly the most useful one of you bunch, I grant her shotgun. Shingo, you're banished to the back."

"Okay..."

"...And stop staring at my bosom!"

Mai slammed her foot on the gas, and the car SHOT out of the garage and into the night, in hot pursuit of the gruesome twosome, one of which who dared to tread on her a second time.

"M-M-M-MAI-SAMA! Th-this is too fast!" Hotaru squealed. The girl, although secured by the seatbelt, was secretly wishing she could leap atop Hinako like a scared cat.

"It'll all be over soon!" Mai reassured. "Let's get this done fast and go to bed! I'm missing out on snuggle time with my beloved Andy!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the offenders' car, they were enjoying a comfortable lead... which led to some colorful conversation.

"Look, I'm not saying I've had dirty thoughts about the entire Outlaw Team before... I'm also NOT not saying-"

"Does that include Mary too~?"

"Mary? Hell no! I wanna poke two holes in her and watch the saline spill out. Oh what, you don't believe they're fake? Huh? I bet you a ghost pepper smoothie I'll give em a big ol' squeeze and find out."

"Tired of living, I see."

"Pssh, I ain't scared of her. I faced down Mai Shirafuckingnui."

"Oh yeeeeeah you're such a badass with your Toys R Us arsenal."

"You wanna go, Miss Mead Jugs?"

"You really hate chicks with big boobs, dontcha?"

"Duh doi."

"So you hate me?"

"Ding ding ding! You're our big f***ing showcase winner! Enjoy your shitty camping supplies."

"So why'd you even take me along then?"

"BECAUSE... my corsair companion.. I simply wanted to demonstrate to you how to execute a SUCCESSFUL job. Very much unlike the horrendous pile of diarrhea you tried to put together in the Kumite last year."

"Well, according to the rear view mirror... this hasn't succeeded quite yet."

On that cue, Malin checked her mirror: sure enough, there was a car very similar to the make and model of their own, gaining on their tail fast.

"Damn! Alright Pirate Queen, strap yourself in." Malin commanded. "I'm about to burn the rubber off these rims!"

Upon hearing that vow, Jenet officially started to fear for her life. "I-It's not too late for us to surrender, ya know!"

"Relax! Malin is in the pilot's seat. This flight is going smooth, zero turbulence. The gas station where the meeting goes down is just a couple miles away!" Malin declared.

"Give it up, Malin. We're never going to make that."

"WE'RE GONNA F***ING MAKE IT!"

* * *

In the pursuers' car, one person in particular was about to assure that they DIDN'T make it.

"Please hold it steady, Miss Mai." Kula requested, her torso now hanging out the window, hand extended.

"I'm not sure about this, Kula..." Mai worried. "I don't wanna kill em, you know."

"If their seatbelts aren't fastened, that's their folly."

"Yikes." Hinako blurted.

Mai was gaining considerable distance on them, but just as she thought she was getting close, the bumper grew further away... obviously Malin was either confident in her driving skills, or had fully embraced reckless abandon. Probably the latter.

"She's getting away, Kula! Take the shot!" Mai yelled.

Kula's eyes glowed bright crimson... a blue wave emitted from her hand, producing three icicles that formed mid-flight... one of the icicles flew off track, but the other two soared towards their target... and struck true, into the black of the rear rubber tire.

Malin immediately felt it: the car begin to swerve against her commands. "Ahhh shit, we're hit! HANG ON!"

"Told you." Jenet deadpanned.

"SHUT UP AND CLENCH WHATEVER YOU GOT!"

Mai wisely eased on the brake, as she witnessed the car in front began to spiral in eratic circles. There were plenty of obstacles to hit: fire hydrants, street lights, signs... Malin was sure to crash, unless...

...Wow. Somehow, she managed to stop the car and avoided even the slightest nudge of damage. Krauser would probably be pleased, or at least slightly less angry.

With that, the grand pursuit had officially ended. The car of the victims slowly crept to a halt, while the thieves themselves were grounded, parked horizontal across a curb, mere inches from a street light. The rear tire was devoid of air, laying completely flat on bottom against the asphalt. Suffice to say, the duo were going nowhere.

"Great. Just great." Jenet griped. "There's your big success, Malin. We're stuck here! What the hell do we do now?!"

"...Only thing we can do." Malin calmly declared. Jenet gasped when she saw Malin reach for her knife, casually open the door, and crawl out.

"A-are you insane? It's time to embrace the noble pirate tradition of getting the hell out of Dodge!"

"Well, do what you want." Malin scoffed. "Live up to your reputation, and haul anchor. But I ain't running. I'll face down all five of em if I have to."

"...What is wrong in your head?!" Jenet snapped.

Malin shrugged. "Guess I just like to see things through. Or maybe I've got some dues long overpaid."

Jenet eyeballed her warily. "You... you really are nuts. Sigh... and I guess I am too."

* * *

The two of them got out of the trashed car, and walked in tandem to the middle of the road... on the other side, five had also emerged to meet them, in this urban standoff. Mai locked eyes with Malin... the killer bee stared right back. The tense silence seemed like it would never pass, as if the battle being fought was a psychological one, challenging each side to back off first. But no feet moved.

Finally... Malin was the first to take a step forward. She brandished her beloved dagger, waving it threateningly in all their directions. "ALRIGHT! Whichever of you shit-dribblers wants to step up, I'm ready!"

"I'm good." Shingo backed away.

Kula started to take a step... but Mai quickly halted her. "I've got Malin. The rest of you can deal with the pirate bitch."

Malin was less worried than delighted when she saw Mai come forth to meet her, her lips curving into a smile that suggested excitement... of the violent kind. Mai paid no attention to this, as she was much too rage-fueled, too focused to be intimidated by Malin's fearlessness.

When the two met in the middle of the street, Malin was all too eager to provoke. "Ready for Ass Spank 2, you cow?"

Mai was more than prepared this time, already summoning her fiery chi. "I'm not a fan of sequels, with one exception! **RYU EMBUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**"

Malin grunted as she leaped backwards to avoid the fiery whip; she had to dive just to dodge it, so she transitioned into a sloppy reverse roll and sprang back to her feet, although it took a bit of a toll on her back and shoulders.

With malicious teeth bared, Malin brandished her blade and backhanded it. She slowly approached Mai, who left herself barehanded at the moment... with a deep lunge and fierce yell, Malin stepped in and swung wild. Three rapid strikes in succession... not a single one managed to nick Mai as she bobbed her head and remained untouched. Before Malin could get another swing off, Mai thrust her chest forward and gave the shorter girl a vicious check to the face. For Malin, the girl who religiously denounced big breasts... getting clocked in the face by them could be no sweeter punishment.

"Ngh!" she yelped as she was sent several steps backwards by the blow, but she shook herself clear and demonstrated her knife talent: twirling it between her fingers, she let go of the blade and let it fly upwards, before barrel-rolling forward and catching it back in her hand. An impressive feat, by all accounts, and the spectacle distracted Mai long enough for Malin to get an attack off. Now thrusting instead of swinging, her margin was more narrow, but more lethal.

Mai swayed her head, just in time to protect her flesh from the sting of the steel... but a few loose auburn strands floated in the air, demonstrating just how close that attack was to making her bleed.

Malin pressed forward, constantly switching between swings and stabs... two swings, one stab, two stabs, one swing... that last swing went to the midsection and would have torn the upper half of her garb, had Mai not leaped back to avoid it.

Finally, Mai saw her opportunity: she predicted the next attack would be a thrust. Reaching into her cleavage, she drew a fan and awaited Malin's arrival... sure enough, a thrust!

"HYAH!" Malin yelled as she attacked, intending to put the knife through her forehead. But a tricky smile spoke trouble for the young girl... Malin's eyes switched to confusion as Mai's fan spread its feathers, revealing the paper interior. Her blade went directly through the white material...

**CLAMP!** Like jaws, Mai snapped her fan shut, trapping Malin's knife within the wooden foundation. Malin knew she was trapped as soon as she tried to pull the weapon free... and Mai would not let go.

"Nggh! Gaah! Let... go!" Malin yanked left, yanked right... Mai continued that cheeky smirk as she enjoyed having possession of Malin's prized tool, especially after being stolen from herself. On the other hand, Mai was trying to disarm the runt, and she was being fiercely defiant, not letting go of the knife handle.

Devising a solution to that, Mai dived for the asphalt and transitioned into a roll, taking Malin's body with her as the girl was still clinging. The two flopped onto the ground, and the stalemate seemed like it was going to continue with them laying there... but a well-placed kick to the face separated Malin from the knife, and Mai backflipped to her feet, now enjoying full possession of the weapon.

Malin slowly got up, cursing, now nursing a bloody nose... but somehow, those eyes still shone with a persistence. Even now, without her blade, she seemed willing to go toe-to-toe.

Malin pointed with warning. "Don't you d-"

With an even wider smile, Mai threw the weapons far away, into the distance... a small clatter could be heard, where they impacted.

"Oh you are DEAD."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the second front, the battle was underway to put the Pirate Queen in the brig where she belonged. Hinako, bless her soul, was the first to step forth, as she always fancied a test... but the battle was going poorly for her.

"HEYAHH!" Hinako leaped forward with a thrusting palm. Another miss. She turned to face the elusive Jenet, who was smirking and blew her a taunting kiss, complete with a pink heart that faded instantly.

With an angry slap of her cheeks, Hinako charged forward with a backhand. "DORYA!"

Jenet swished her dress forward, infusing it with her gale chi, and easily parried the blow. Rolling with the strike, Jenet spun around and was able to punish Hinako with a back kick to the stomach, sending the sumo girl stumbling backwards with an airy grunt.

Already, Hinako seemed winded, both from her missed attacks and from the body hit... nonetheless, she pressed forward and tried to go hand to hand with Jenet. The pirate was simply too savvy with her Savate technique. Her wrist parried Hinako's left, and she struck the Sumo girl's cheek with an openhanded slap. Hinako tried to use her recoil, and slingshot forth with a headbutt, but Jenet seized her head with both hands and countered with a knee to the body.

"Ouuufff..." Hinako felt the air wheeze out of her as she stumbled backwards. The follow-ups were free: a kick to her stomach, a left slap to her cheek, which allowed Jenet to spin around and double up with a spinning right, and finally... the cherry on top, Jenet spun aroud once again, her leg soaring with a contrail of her forceful wind chi. The extra fueled kick caught Hinako across the temple, and the Sumo girl went flying backwards, her strong stance broken like a tree uprooted in a hurricane.

"Waaaaaaaah!" she wailed as she skidded along the ground, stopping at Kula's feet, who looked down at her with a hint of sympathy. This lasted but a second, before the ice girl looked back up with avenging eyes.

"I-I don't want to fight her." Hotaru whined. "We're friends!"

"I'm just gonna stay out of this one." Shingo chuckled nervously. "I like to watch girls fight, not punch em myself."

Kula largely ignored them, having already intended to be Jenet's next challenger. Now that she was elected by default, there was no need to debate it. Her ruby eyed looked upon Jenet with zero fear, and a heap of indifference; clearly, Jenet was feeling more emotional about the situation, as her legs could be seen slightly wobbling.

"Ehehehe... well crap." she laughed. "Looks like the odds failed me."

Despite her fear and resignation, Jenet pressed forward nonetheless. She gave her mightiest yell, leaping into a flying kick. "HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kula casually skated to the left, and Jenet's body went flying past her.

It took a moment for Jenet to recover from the whiff, but she spun around and showed some vigor, attempting to come at Kula a second time. She swished her dress, launching a gust of gale chi, to try and blow Kula off her feet.

...For some reason, Kula didn't even attempt to defend it. The wind attack hit her dead on, her body slightly recoiling, and her hair BLOWING backwards like an non-secure curtain... but strangely, she didn't get blown away!

"What?!' Jenet looked down, and her wide eyes saw the answer: Kula had frozen her feet to the ground, effectively rooting her in that spot, so the wind couldn't disrupt her. Even if the force of the blast hit her, her face didn't even show signs of discomfort.

Undeterred, Jenet continued to charge forward. She leaped up and unleashed another special attack, a flying heel kick, fueled by her gale chi. If she couldn't blow Kula away, she'd still knock her out!

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kula nonchalantly looked up, her eyes still bearing total indifference. She brought her arm up and an ice shield formed wide: the kick struck the shield severely cracking it, but not actually destroying it, leaving Kula once again free of harm.

Kula shoved against Jenet, forcing her momentum to send her flying behind her, out of control. Kula spun around, manifesting her icy chi, her eyes glowing red until the whites were no longer visible... a stream of blue traveled across the ground and met up below the airborne Jenet, sprouting upwards into a huge, fist-shaped pillar. Another ice fist sprouted... a third fist... Jenet ended up getting juggled in mid-air four times before her body finally hit the ground with a harsh THUD. Like a rock being skipped across a pond, Jenet was essentially given the same treatment.

"Uggh...unnghhhh...p...parley... unnghhhh..." Jenet muttered in a pained daze.

* * *

With her yo-yo and stun batons fried in the fiery attack from earlier, Malin had no other tools at her disposal except for the steel talons. Thankfully, all those could be replaced... except for the knife. She HAD to get her knife back. That thing was custom made!

Pressing that aside, Malin was trying her best to go hand-to-hand with the beautiful kunoichi: unfortunately for her, the gap between their skills was starting to show. She tried to unleash a rending right cross, but Mai stopped her wrist with the wooden flat of her fan, the talons inches away from her face. Mai smoothly slid the closed fan a few inches down and used the tip to tilt Malin's hand upwards, raising her entire arm, exposing her torso. With vengeful glee, Mai bodied her with a vicious forearm to the ribs, leaving Malin a stumbling, reeling, coughing mess. Before she could escape range, a second attack followed: a backfist to the face, courtesy of the fan-wielding hand. The blonde wobbled backwards a few seconds, before collapsing to her knees in agony. Her nose reopened, the congealed blood replaced by fresh red.

"Cough cough cough! Agh... urrghh..."

Mai stood tall and proud, opening her fan wide and fanning herself with a cocky smirk. In this situation, she COULD have seized the chance to further damage Malin with taunts... but she was enjoying the outcome of the fight itself well enough. No need to stoop low.

Spitting the blood that had dribbled from her nose to her lip, Malin eyed Mai with wrath... and she rushed her. She started out low, dragging the talons across the asphalt, before sharply bringing them upwards, flinging tiny bits of debris into Mai's face. The ninja winced as little pieces caught her eyes, and that brief moment of disruption was all Malin needed to throw herself at Mai, tackling her to the ground with blunt force.

Malin wasted no time; from top position, she raised her talons high and tried to bring them down on the Kunoichi's face. Mai managed to turn her head at the last second, so the talons struck the ground right next to her. Malin enjoyed dominance for only a second, as she had failed to bypass Mai's knees and achieve a full mount. Mai was able to easily buck the girl off... and she brought her legs upwards, seizing the girl's neck between two thick, succulent thighs. Flinging her aside after that was as easy as tossing a beach ball.

Both returned to their feet, Mai healthy, Malin... much less so. Her recovery was nearly twice as long, and even then, she pressed forward on shaky legs. She tried a backhanded swipe high; the ninja dodged and jabbed her in the throat with the closed fan. As Malin stumbled past her, Mai conked in the back of the head with the blunt wood. Stunned but not downed, Malin uttered a raspy growl and spun around to rush her again. The girl wouldn't quit!

Her attack was predictable, undisciplined... she just had her talons drawn back in the same obvious pattern, attempting to thrust them forward with zero subtlety. Mai was able to time attack with little effort; just as Malin attacked, Mai spun around and whipped the fluffy white tail of her garb, the red spherical ornament smacking Malin's hand off-trajectory and sending the girl stumbling off to the right, with no control of her feet.

"MUSABI NO MAI!" Mai leaped up, and skyrocketed into her, slamming into her with her patented flying squirrel technique.

Malin tumbled across the ground, her face clearly showing some pain, as Mai recovered instantly and leaped back to create distance. Malin was slow to get up... EXTREMELY slow. Mai had all the time in the world to launch an attack.

She did so.

A fan landed to Malin's left. Another fan landed right. The two fans were somehow standing perfectly vertical. One landed a yard before her feet, a fourth and final one landing behind her.

Mai put her hands together, and formed a series of ninjitsu hand signs. Her eyes glowed bright amber... no... more than that. Literal fire in her eyes, embers floating like gnats.

"SHIRANUI FIRE JUTSU!"

Malin didn't know what to think. She looked down: the fan in front of her had caught fire, burning the paper to cinders, leaving only the red. She looked around: all of the other fans were ablaze as well.

"What the f-"

**FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

A hellish combustion exploded within the ring of fans, and Malin's scream could be heard within the impact point. It wasn't a large, roaring fire... it was smaller, concentrated, lasting just long enough to make its point. By the time it had subsided to dying embers, Malin was toasted: skin dark, her hair a mess, and how much clothing remaining was a big question.

With a weak groan, she collapsed right next to the aching body of her failure of a partner-in-crime.

"And class is fuh-reaking dismissed!" Mai sassed with a victorious smile. Kula approached her, also managing a sign of happiness on her lips, and the two met with a high five.

"Cmon guys. Let's get Krauser's car back to him and avoid getting a Leg Tomahawk. Enjoy the smell of bacon~!"

With that last taunt, Mai and the foursome gathered their entry cards, piled up in the car, drove off, and left Malin and Jenet there, to wallow in defeat for the second time that day.

"Unghhh... damn, that hurts..." Malin groaned.

"...Smell nice though." Jenet chuckled weakly.

"What?"

"You look tasty enough to sprinkle salt on."

"Oh f*** you."

* * *

Since Krauser would no doubt be furious, and they were probably already blacklisted from the castle, Malin and Jenet decided to take the car to the nearest hotel and rent a room there for the night. Hopefully, if they just left the vehicle there, it would be towed and Krauser would get it back at some point. It was no longer their problem. All their weary bodies cared about was a shower, and a warm bed...

Jenet, having already had her turn, sat on the bed draped in a white towel, another towel wrapped around her head like a whipped topping, as she killed time with some mind-numbing television. She secretly wished Malin would hurry up, as it was actually boring without her company.

...Finally, after enough time to go through a half hour show and commercial breaks, Malin finally emerged from the shower, towel wrapped securely around herself. It was one of the rare moments Jenet got to see her hair... it was quite pretty, as her unrestricted blonde locks draped down a good distance and really complimented her amber eyes.

"You look better." Jenet smiled.

"I get it, I don't look like a hot dog that fell to the bottom of the grill." Malin scoffed.

"No, I mean you look good! You look a lot more feminine~" Jenet giggled.

Malin rolled her eyes. "Well, don't get used to it."

They both took their respective beds, sitting on the corner of each, deciding to end the night with drip-drying and tv. Malin was secretly hoping for Jenet to hurry up and fall asleep, since Malin didn't have a change of clothes and didn't want the humiliation of Jenet seeing her... lesser... body.

They were both fairly stimulated by the tv show ongoing, some stupid clip show that rates from least funny to funniest. It wasn't until a commercial break started droning on, that Jenet finally broke the silence.

"So... we got our asses kicked."

"Our top story of the evening..." Malin lazily mumbled.

"Looks like we're 0-2 as far as heists go."

"We should've brought Sinclair. That would've made ALLLLLLL the difference."

The two, for perhaps the first time ever, actually shared a genuine moment of laughter. For two people who didn't get along, had no professional or friendly chemistry... finding their very first common ground was a comforting feeling.

After some brief seconds, it died down, and their temperament returned to normal. Jenet resumed the conversation.

"This proves that you're totally full of shit, you know."

Malin cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You claimed you could run a successful heist."

"Well I still did better than you! You were pissing your knickers, and preparing to run. I stood my ground and got my ass kicked with dignity!"

"Hey, at least I changed my mind. I took pity on you, and decided you shouldn't take all the punishment yourself." Jenet aggressively defended.

"Well, I don't need the help of some titty-flopping, ass-wiggling bimbo anyway." Malin shot.

"...So it comes back to that, huh."

"What?!" Malin grunted.

"You're racist! Against people with sexy bodies!" Jenet laughed.

"So?" Malin shrugged.

"So, you just hate what you ain't. That's all it is." Jenet snickered.

"That's not true." Malin denied.

"It's so true." Jenet pushed.

"No it's not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Denial." Jenet teased

"FACT." Malin yelled.

"You can't just hate someone because they had better genes than you. It's petty. Cmon Malin... can't you be better than that? Malin? Ma...lin...?"

Jenet was curious why the jabs stopped coming. She looked over; Malin's head was hung low. Water droplets were falling off her hair... no... her eyes... tears.

"...Fine." she sniffled. "You wanna hear the truth? You win. You f***ing win. You and all your kind."

Jenet slightly blushed. "My... kind?"

"YES!" Malin screamed. "YOU ALL FUCKING WIN! I hate you all because you're so damn sexy! You think I hate Yuri because she called me a coward? FUCK NO! I hate her because she's a total fucking PAWG! And Mai... good lord, Mai. I WOULD PAY A MILLION DOLLARS FOR MAI TO FUCK MY BRAINS OUT! But you don't get it, do you Jenet? You don't know what it's like to be a petite loser that nobody finds attractive! I'm 18 years old and I look like I belong in fucking ELEMENTARY SCHOOL! IT'S NOT FAIR! IT'S NOT IT'S NOT IT'S NOT IT'S N-mmmm...? Mmph...?"

Malin couldn't understand why her words suddenly stopped coming out, like something had forcefully shut her mouth. It wasn't until she REALLY felt it... the soft, velvety texture... that she looked down and noticed... Jenet had pressed her lips to hers.

She closed her eyes and softly moaned, wishing this sensation would never go away... but it finally did, and her eyes reopened to see Jenet staring at her with a grin.

"I get it. You're just frustrated. And I mean _frustrated_." Jenet gave a small giggle.

"S...s... so...?" Malin gave some paltry excuse of a comeback, as she was lost in a drunken daze of bewilderment.

"So, come here."

* * *

**SOME TIME LATER...**

"What... just... happened..."

Malin was now under the sheets, paralyzed, eyes unable to look any direction that her head could normally move. She was staring at the ceiling, blankly, trying to analyze the chain of events that just led to the past 30 minutes.

Jenet, also under the same sheets, giggled beside her. "What do you think~?"

The two laid there, one in pure exhaustion, one looking only like a slight workout had commenced. The tv had been going on in the background, but neither could tell you what show had been on, or any commercials that had played.

"Did I just... really... with y-"

"Yes, you did." Jenet grinned. "So consider that our first victory."

"W-wow. Ehehehe... wow..." Malin could do nothing but chuckle. Her smile spread ear to ear, as she basked in an afterglow that felt better than any job she had pulled or attempted to pull in the past.

Minutes and minutes ticked by, that they just laid there... breathing peacefully... eventually Malin began to feel a tinge of remorse. She'd been so mean to Jenet today. She'd even done something HORRIBLE to her...!

Suddenly, laying here in this bed with her felt unearned. Things began to feel cold... unwelcome... she didn't deserve this. She should just wrap herself in towels and leave right now. Could coming clean ease her mind? Clear her conscience? Maybe... she just had to recapture that courage, the same courage that compelled her to face down Mai in that ill-fated rematch.

"Hey." she softly called out.

"Hmm~?"

"I... I did something bad."

"Cool~"

"No, really! I did something... you'll be mad." Malin felt her words starting to struggle.

"Well, let me make that call. What is it?"

"I... I'm scared to tell you, because I don't want to lose this."

"Well, you'd have to REALLY piss me off. I think you're good." Jenet winked.

"Okay... here goes." a gulp. "I... I sabotaged the tournament brackets. I... I put you up against Krauser."

Several seconds of silence. Malin winced, preparing for it: the cold shoulder, banishment, scorn...

...Surprisingly, Jenet just giggled. "Heeheehee... hee hee hee hee hee! Did you really? HAHAHAHAHA! Wow. That is DIRRRR TYYYY."

"...You're not mad?"

The two rolled over, meeting eye to eye. Jenet was still smiling. "Naaah. I never stood a chance in that tournament anyway. Neither did you. So you pulled a smart move. Hehehe... how could I be mad? I'm too impressed!"

Malin's cheeks flared red. "I-Impressed?"

Jenet pressed her forehead affectionately against hers. "You're a good bad guy, Malin. And us bad guys have to stick together. So no, I'm not mad... I think you're great. And I think you're beautiful."

Malin started to turn away, at risk of letting anymore tears fall free... but Jenet didn't give her the chance to raise defenses. Malin was forcefully grabbed, pressed tight against the pirate queen, a pair of arms entrapping her in a warm embrace.

No more struggle. No more fight. No more denial. Malin closed her eyes, sank into Jenet's bosom... and let go.

"Please let me fall asleep like this." Malin pleaded. "You can leave if you want... but just don't let me know."

"I won't leave at all." Jenet whispered back to her, as she gently stroked the back of Malin's beautiful blonde hair... she continued the motion repeatedly, until the two drifted off at last.

**NEXT CHAPTER: Round 2 is upon us! And I'll gradually shed some light on what went down at the Stadium, as well as Mary's role in things. I'm not quite sure how I'm gonna proceed yet. Flashback medley? Maybe just put off the start of Round 2 for a while longer? A Mary-focused chapter? I dunno. Let's all find out together and be surprised!**


	25. Chapter 25: Round 2 Begins

**So we've just started Round 2, and I'm already in a bind... I'm not quite sure how to proceed lol. I really wanted to carry on with the fights, but I also need to address what happened at the Dark Bout. So... just bear with me. We're gonna try some tomfoolery here, and try to get this damn story on track.**

_"He's here." Mary's voice spoke that pronoun with an unfamiliar sense of... fear._

_"Who?" was naturally Terry's next response._

_"...Freeman."_

_Terry tensed up all at once, hearing that name: a name synonymous with terror, danger, mindless, heartless malice... a lust for blood that transcended any level of humanity._

_He barely had time to process it before the towel suddenly flew off of Mary, and she was scrambling around the room, digging through suitcases. A pair of underwear, socks... her combat pants and crop top. Her green jacket._

_"Mary, don't tell me you're-"_

_**SHICK! **__The slipping of a cartridge into her prized Glock._

_"That son of a bitch put my cousin Kevin in the hospital." Mary narrated. "Hunting Freeman was... an obsession... for him. Somewhere along the line, his motives got skewed; it became less about protecting the world from that psycho, and more about personal gratification... revenge for his dead partner. He lost his way, and I think that's what caused him to get too sloppy... I won't make the same mistake."_

_"B-but wait a minute!" Terry attempted to slow the wheels down slightly. "You can't go out there a-alone! Cmon Mary, think this through for a second!"_

_"Sorry, Terry. There's a killer on the loose." Mary spoke in a hurried tone, no time to even look at him. "I can't sleep at night knowing people are in danger. And don't even THINK about coming with me, or I'll put 50,000 volts in you."_

_In no time, she was fully clothed, her utility belt stocked, her gun in her holster, along with everything else she'd need._

_"Anton! Let's go!"_

_The dog obeyed his master's call and flocked to her side, and Mary was already towards the door. No... this was moving too fast for Terry. Way too fast!_

_"Mary! Just wait a second! Mary! MARY! MA-mmmmmppphh..."_

_Mary silenced him with a slow, chaste kiss on his lips. They stayed there, locked tight on his, and he wished he could capture that soft texture for eternity... he never wanted it to end, especially tonight. The thought that this kiss would be the end, that she would go off into the unknown, was unbearable..._

_At last, the kiss broke. "I'm sorry baby, our romantic night will have to wait. But I'll tell you what..."_

_A cheeky smirk. "...I'll give you a freebie. You can cheat on me with B. Jenet if you want. She's super into you."_

_Terry couldn't stifle his smile; even now, at this moment... her humor ran strong. "Fine. I won't go into detail about the wet, wild things we do while you're away."_

_With__ a wink, Mary and Anton sped out the door, leaving Terry standing there in a towel... and the room never felt colder. A night that held such promise, celebration of victory with the warmth of Mary in his arms, her beautiful voice whispering sweet nothings to him... it was all gone. Just like that._

_"Mary..." Terry sighed. "Please come back safe."_

* * *

Day 3 held much promise for fans and warriors alike in the bustling city of Munich, Germany. It was the start of Round 2, of the epic King of Fighters Twilight Tournament: first chance for many, redemption for others.

Nearly all the fighters were able to attend this second day of tournament action, with few glaring exceptions... notably the 48th competitor, Shion. After supposedly being taken into custody for attempted murder, it was no surprise to the more enlightened veterans that he never made it to a police station that night.

To top things off... that was only half the story of today's heightened alert.

"Christ on the cross..." Shen Woo observed his surroundings with bewildered eyes. "Looks like martial f***ing law here today."

The fighters all noticed the same, being it was pretty hard to miss: the Stadium, once flowing with eager consumers and spectators alike, was now being keenly patrolled by armed sentries. Automatics, shotguns, Kevlar vests, high powered sniper rifles atop vantage points, traffic directors... something had gone down to put the Stadium in what could only be described as DEFCON 4.

"Great. And it was hard enough trying to keep Ryuji out of the women's locker room..." King grumbled. "Now we got these watchdogs breathing down our necks."

"Safe to say another year's gone down the toilet." Ryo shook his head with pessimism.

"I find that I fight better with multiple MP5s with laser sights pointing at me." Shingo tried to add humor at the most inopportune moment.

"It'll be a wonder if Rose draws even half the gate she got yesterday..." Chizuru sighed. This obviously affected her on a more personal level than most, being a former hostess herself.

Amidst the big, buzzing hive of gossip and speculation, one figure finally emerged with the truth: a horrid, disheartening truth, that would turn their collective skin cold.

"...Don't any of you watch the news? People died last night."

The room went dead upon those words. The only sound was the stomping of shoes, the rustling of a jacket... they turned to see Mary enter the room, and immediately concern flooded their faces. She looked, for lack of a better word... horrible. Hair messed up, skin pale, bags under her eyes... her expression also did nothing to inspire happy vibes.

"You were all probably busy sleeping, or stuffing your faces." Mary's harsh tone showed no mercy to any faces present. "You all probably want to pretend like it didn't happen, right? RIGHT?"

"Mary..." Vanessa tried to jump in.

No response. Mary brusquely shouldered past her, storming away from the central hub of fighters, leaving everyone not only puzzled... but unsettled.

"Don't mind her." a second voice broke the awkward silence, a much more merciful, alleviating voice. Everyone turned to see Terry approach, Anton in tow beside him. "She had a rough night. REALLY rough."

"What the hell's going on here?" Benimaru flung. "I thought we stopped the Spear Guy!"

"..Allow me to enlighten you." came the third commanding voice of the day. They all turned once again, this time to see Chizuru enter the fray. At her side were a few notable figures: Saisyu, Iori, and Athena.

"Oh here we go." Joe announced. "If anyone knows what's going on, it's Ms. Exposition Lady. Please fill our ears with your sweet expository nectar."

"I'll thank you to watch that smart mouth, Higashi." Chizuru countered fiercely. "I'm not in the mood today. Now then... did any of you watch the dark bout that aired last night, following the main event?"

A collective silence. A few scratched heads. A few scuffed feet. Some looked away.

"I thought so." Chizuru carried on. "I didn't see it either, as I was out eating as well, but I sensed the evil brewing at the Stadium... "

"So did I." Athena added. "A powerful, menacing aura... human, but NOT human."

"We immediately asked for our check and headed back towards the Stadium." Saisyu continued. "By the time we got there it was too la-"

"AHEM! GATHER ROUND FIGHTERRRRRRRS, GATHER ROUND~!" a loud, flamboyant singsong voice broke the exposition, shattering the grim mood and paving way for her presence to now command the room. There was but one guess as to who it was: Rose Bernstein, strutting into the lobby with a heightened sense of confidence and authority about her. Her hair was dolled up, makeup as thick as ever, and her red dress sparkled with luster. It seems the hostess hadn't wavered a bit, despite the events of last night...

"Round 2 is finally upon us! To all the fighters who made it this far, I congratulate you. To the ones unfortunate enough to be eliminated... I hope your wounds are healing well, and may you support your peers with all your heart and soul!" Rose's voice cheerfully filled the room as she gave a cheesy curtsy with her dress pinched between her thumbs.

"Enough of the formalities, lady." Joe grumbled. "We wanna know what the hell's going on here! What's with all the firepower?!"

Rose's eyes glared daggers. "Tsk! So uncouth, Mr. Higashi! Very well then. It seems last night we had a little... incident. An intruder broke into the Stadium, and we suspect he was under the influence of some powerful narcotics. He gave our security force quite a fight, but rest assured, the suspect was subdued."

"Th-that's not t-" Athena squeaked.

"FURTHERMORE..." Rose continued, glaring at Athena for a subtle millisecond. "...I just want to set the record straight for all of you. There may be... rumors... that some people lost their lives last night in the dreadful attack. Let me assure you right now, despite what anyone **here** might have said, there were zero fatalities. So please! Keep your chin up, keep your spirits high, and carry your pure fighting essence with you into the Stadium! We've got to put on a show for these people, and ease their troubled minds! We must show that the undying flame of King of Fighters still burns strong!"

"So what? I'm gonna have guns pointed at me while I take a piss?" Shen Woo complained.

"Just like my holding cell all over again..." Yamazaki reminisced with a nostalgic smile.

"They're just a security measure, to ensure the safety of the people." Rose addressed. "And I implore you all, those of you not competing, please do your part to protect them as well. We're going to have a successful day here, I swear it. So, fighters, I bid you _auf wiedersehen_. Stay strong, fight strong, and may the gods of battle smile in your favor!"

Her red dress twirled in a beautiful spiral, as she swung around and proceeded to walk away. She made it nearly out of the lobby, before she suddenly stopped... back still turned, she gave one last message.

"And fighters... one more thing. I implore you all to stay healthy this round, and keep your morale high... regardless of victory or defeat. Some of you may find the sun shining on you, even in the thickest blizzard."

With that last semi-cryptic line, Rose finally exited the lobby, leaving the fighters... no more enlightened than they were when they woke up. Chizuru watched her walk away, her teeth slightly gritted... she was determined not to let Rose get away with this. Every fiber of her being yearned to chase after her right now, and beat the truth out of her. It was only her rationality... her desire for professionalism... that stayed her.

"Another year goes by." Iori casually spoke beside her. When she felt his hand place onto her shoulder, she felt herself slightly eased. She released her tension all at once, in the form of a deep sigh.

"Yeah..."

"Kyo would be having a ball." With that one line, and a small pat, Iori walked away from her, leaving only she, Saisyu and Athena on her flank.

"What do we do, Miss Kagura?" Athena asked. "I'm more than happy to support you, no matter what you need."

Chizuru managed a smile. "Thank you, Athena. I really appreciate you. But for now... there's little we can do. Rose is obviously trying to do damage control, and she won't appreciate me trying to stick my nose in. For now, we focus on our primary mission... knocking the Hakkeshu out of the tournament."

"Do you think Rose listened to reason last night?" Saiysu asked.

"I guess we'll find out, when we get our opponents."

* * *

"I'm still very confused..." Andy shrugged.

"Yeah, something fishy is going on here." Yuri added. "I'm not sure Rose is telling us the whole story..."

"Don't dwell on it." Gato responded. "All that matters is defeating the foe in front of you. You can all spend your day pondering the mysteries of life if you want... don't forget you're competing to be called the ultimate fighter. If any of you are foolish enough to overlook this goal... I'll run through you like an ant hill."

Gato's coal-like disposition never failed to dull a room. With a tug of his yellow gi, he and his granite face stomped out of the room.

"And the award for Happiest Fighter of the Year goes to..." Mai sarcastically spoke.

"Cmon guys. Let's just get out there." Clark spoke. "He's right. We can't lose sight of what we're here for. At the very least, we've got to preserve the integrity of the tournament."

"Oh, go crawl in your foxhole." Angel sassed. "Today's the day I'm gonna run a train on you f***ing _putos_. I'm done with all this ass tickling. I'm with Mr. Stone Cold, you can all sit here and play your little dinner theater mysteries. I've got a f***ing contest to win."

Angel strutted her well-toned hips as she shoved past innocent bystanders, the next to make a scene leaving. As she walked out, she stopped to notice Vanessa was glaring furiously at her... Angel merely smiled, spread two fingers like a V, and wriggled her tongue between them. Vanessa looked away with a deep huff, and a smirking Angel walked onward. Ramon, who saw the whole thing, could only shake his head...

"Let's go check on Mary." Vanessa urged him.

"Yeah..." Ramon took his mind off Angel, and focused on the thing he had power over; being able to console his comrade. Putting a hand around Vanessa, the two left the lobby to go tend to her. As they brushed by Terry, Vanessa muttered a small but encouraging message into his ear, followed by a good-natured fist to his bicep.

"Keep your mind on the money, big guy."

* * *

**10 AM: START OF ROUND 2**

"Alright, gather round."

Yashiro's voice beckoned them together, a team of shaky six, as the group congregated in a secluded area far away from the stands where the others had taken their seats. Shermie and Chris stood at his side, ever his foundation, while the other three kept their distance... and none of them looked too impressed.

"We did good yesterday." Yashiro started. "Today, the stakes are even higher, so-"

"I'm sorry," Yamazaki rudely cut in, extending his thumb. "Is he still qualified to call team meetings? Last I checked, we all won yesterday, and he got-

"Destroyed?" Mature smirked.

"Humiliated?" Vice bounced.

"Humbled?"

"Degraded?"

"Neutered?"

"Shut up, hags!" Chris finally fought back, standing up for their fallen teammate. He and Shermie seemed to tighten their formation, forming a strong barrier in front of Yashiro.

"It's true that I was defeated yesterday." Yashiro replied with humility. "Luckily for us, one loss doesn't derail our plans. In fact, things couldn't be looking more UP. The controversy with the Spear Warrior, plus that surprise intruder attacking last night..."

"All that bloodshed spread a hearty, hearty brew of terror and despair~" Shermie continued, flashing a seductive set of pearly whites as her fingers trailed across her lips. "Mmm... heeheehee... I can just taste it in the air. Everyone is rattled. The foolish Bernstein girl can only keep a lid on things for so long. Humans can always be counted on to spread their gossip like a plague... pretty soon, everyone will know that the sweet, innocent German people were murdered last night, by that psycho intruder~"

"So what you're saying is... we're free to have as much fun as we want." Mature smiled creepily. "The seeds are already sown."

"Just keep winning." Yashiro urged them. "This is our chance to really stick our thumbs in the wound. We destroy some of the pretty faces, make the people's hearts break, their temperaments flare, their hope crushed to dust... this tournament will be a petri dish of negative energy, enough to awaken our Lord a thousand times! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Yeah yeah." Yamazaki rolled his eyes. "Laugh it up, while you watch from the sidelines. We're gonna make this happen without you, bub. The Big Guy is gonna know that you f***ed up first."

Vice was ever eager to rub more salt. "I wouldn't be surprised if Goentiz destroyed you himself for your weakness..."

"**THAT'S ENOUGH**!" Chris roared... an unnatural, uncanny roar. Mature, Vice, Yamazaki all noticed something amiss... their feet subtly stepped back, as they felt an extraordinary shockwave of energy emit from Chris's body. They looked deeper: they could swear his eyes had turned colorless for a slight second...his hair pigment had slightly lightened...

As quickly as the moment came, so too did it pass. Yashiro and Shermie seemed not to notice, and they just took it as a sign of the other three falling in line.

"Alright then, that about does it." Yashiro dismissed. "All of you, remember what we're fighting for. Orochi's Will be done."

The Heavenly Kings took their leave; Yamazaki, Mature and Vice remained where they stood, still slightly shaken by the sudden outburst of energy Chris had emitted. Their rattled nerves took several seconds to dissipate, until finally the three were conversation-capable again.

"So, they still don't trust us." Yamazaki opened.

"Do you blame him?" Mature responded.

"Who do YOU trust?" Vice doubled.

Yamazaki smirked. "Heh! Gimme a mirror and I'll show you."

"The boy is getting too powerful..." Mature continued.

"Their powers are returning to them." Vice carried on. "Theirs are far greater than our own. Pretty soon, we'll have no choice but to submit..."

"And bring back that despicable wind-slinger? Never." Mature spat.

"Hey, I don't want G back anymore than you do." Yamazaki broke their rhythm. "I'm all for The Big Guy smiling down on little ol' me, though. So I say, let's cross our fingers for the good guys to triumph."

"What?"

"Are you mad?"

"Explain yourself."

Yamazaki brought his hand up in defense. "Alright, alright, alrighty. Best case scenario... the Kagura lady, old man Kusanagi, Yagami, they get paired up with our esteemed colleagues. If not, then... well... could always be us."

"Yashiro would want us to let them win." Mature noted.

Yamazaki let out a sharp cackle. "HEEHEHEHEHAHAHAHA! Ohh that's not happening. Not one bit. We officially have the numbers, my Skank Twins... 3 against 2. No, even MORE than that. If Sherm and Chris get knocked out, all we gots to do is ride the wave... and we'll never have to worry about that shitbag Goenitz being brought back. The God won't reward screwups."

"Sounds like you're pretty confident things are finalized." Mature responded.

Yamazaki shrugged. " Oh trust me, there's no stopping it at this point. I was there for '97... I saw with my own eyes how nothing could stop God coming back to this world. The very air was heavy with his overwhelming aura, enough to choke you dizzy. I thought it was a thrill just seeing it once in my lifetime, but TWICE? Hoooo! Tickles my pickle just thinking about it."

Vice let out a mocking snort. "And what makes you think Orochi will recognize YOU? You've done less for the cause than any of us."

"Well I'm here now, aren't I?" Yamazaki countered. "That's more than Yash can say... hell, that's more than any of you can say really! Hahahaha! Get it? Cuz you're... you know. Kkkkkkkreeeck!"

He made a slitting motion with his throat, grinning ear to ear. Mature and Vice rolled their eyes, unimpressed.

"Whatever, Ryuji."

"Yeah, whatever." Vice echoed. "Just don't get too big for your britches. Don't forget, you have more to lose than any of us... and you're already on eggshells as it is."

Upon hearing that... Yamazaki's tongue trailed across his lips, like the taste of danger aroused him. "Oh I live for the eggshells, baby. I can't get enough of em."

* * *

King of Fighters was never to be underestimated; despite EVERYTHING, the sold-out crowd returned for the next day. Albeit, there was a general vibe of uneasiness, given the large security presence of not only local law enforcement, but elements of the special police force GSG9 as well. It seemed Rose and Krauser would have to settle for the general public KNOWING there was a situation... but content to at least let there be whispers for the time being.

"I heard there was an attack here last night..."

"Several people got hurt..."

"I heard one of them died!"

"More than one. Someone in town got murdered too..."

Rose had to steel her nerves as she walked through the crowded walkways, her eyes only forward. She wouldn't even look at them, to acknowledge their mutterings... it didn't matter what was truth and fabrication. To sway public opinion and gain favor, she had to create her OWN truth. The tournament was all that mattered to her. Everything fell on maintaining this week... keeping the people happy... until her brother could hoist his trophy high in his homeland.

Besides, she was inadvertently helping Chizuru as well. The woman would be pleased to see an effort to promote a positive atmosphere. Maybe she'd stop blathering about her Hakkeshu nonsense.

"On me, Silber." she gave that brief command to her grizzled bodyguard, not even stopping to glance at him. He said nothing, just fell in behind her and started matching her pace. His eyes couldn't help but suspiciously scan the surroundings, particularly curious about the presence of so many armed forces... maybe his prideful ways were slightly wounded, that these guys had to step in and help do HIS job.

Rose walked unopposed, throughout the inner facility, before finally reaching the grassy field itself... the volume naturally raised to a screech when the hostess herself came out onto the field, and she couldn't help but smile and drink in the praise. She walked all the way across, until she reached the dirt circle that was fashioned into the combat zone. Microphone in hand, she tapped it a few times, cleared her throat, and spoke:

"A-ahem! PEOPLE OF GERMANY... please listen up. Before we proceed with Round 2, I'd like to address a few... questions. Yes, what you are all hearing is true... during the dark bout, which aired last night, a mysterious intruder entered the combat zone, severely injuring the two contestants, several security staff, and more, before making an improbable escape."

"Escape?!" Yuri immediately questioned. "But she said the suspect was-"

"She's full of it." Mai growled. "Probably lying to save her own skin."

"...Be that as it may, she's doing the right thing." Chizuru reluctantly informed them. "No matter what, we have to protect the public favor. If Germany is thrown into chaos and fear... those negative emotions will weaken the seal..."

"BUT... right here, at this moment, in the grand Allianz Arena, I give you my word." Rose continued to speak, with a powerful, captivating tone. "I swear to you, that the hardworking men and women of our law enforcement are trying their hardest to bring this menace to justice, so that no other innocents are harmed by his malice!"

Rose paused for a round of applause, which she was thankful to recieve, given the circumstances. She let it continue for a moment, before clearing her throat, and continuing:

"I also want to promise you, that as long as I, Rose Bernstein, am hostess of this tournament... no harm will come to to you all, or anybody else participating in this week's events. I have strengthened our security force greatly, while the task forces on the outside work tirelessly in their pursuit. This villain will be apprehended, and peace and stability will return to Munich, Germany, so we can continue having a good time!"

Another round of applause. The age-old philosophy seemed to be true... by themselves, a man or woman was capable of rational, independent thought. Any singular person would be wise enough to have doubts and suspicions about the goings-on currently. But flock 80,000 people together, and abstract thought gets tossed out the window... the sheep mentality was in full blast, as the people were apparently drinking up Rose's empty words and promises, heralding her as some kind of guardian angel or messiah, who could do no wrong.

They should have gotten the message yesterday, after TWO live murder attempts.

"AND NOW, PEOPLE OF GERMANY..." Rose built up the moment for maximum epic, before thrusting her hand in the air. "LET ROUND 2 OF THE TWILIGHT TOURNAMENT BEGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN~!"

"This is all bullshit." Shen Woo complained. "Can someone actually explain what's going on here?"

"You really want to know?" Chizuru stood up and faced them all. "I'll tell you. Last night, an unknown man entered the Stadium and seriously messed up two fighters. One of them was Heavy D, the leader of the Sports Team... the other was a Kyokugen Karate practitioner named Khushnood Butt."

"Whoa! Butt's in the hospital?!" Ryo gasped.

"Oh shit! I didn't know!" Yuri squealed. "We got checked out before..."

Kasumi felt a tinge of guilt. If she hadn't defeated him so brutally, could he have been strong enough to defend himself...?

"Furthermore..." Chizuru hung her head down, eyes closed, to mask her emotions. "...Some security personnel lost their lives. At least three."

"...They're not the only ones."

Everyone turned when that voice broke the current bubble, intruding upon their conversation with that ominous announcement. Blue Mary had appeared for the second time, Vanessa and Ramon behind her, looking like they'd seen ghosts.

"Mary." Chizuru confronted. "What else do you know?"

"There's only one thing I know..." Mary narrowed her eyes as she spoke. "I'm going to find Freeman and do what needs to be done. To protect this world from his lunacy."

"But that's not what I-"

Mary gave Chizuru no further response, instead shoving past her forcefully and making her way out of the stands, towards where the actual audience was stationed. She seemed to be going towards the VIP booth...

Without the primary informant there to give them the news, everyone's attention turned to the next best thing: the two people seen alongside her.

"Vanessa. Ramon." Chizuru softly addressed them. "What has Mary told you?"

Terry seemed to take a particular interest in what words would come next, as he brought himself closer to their vicinity...

"She... she told us about what happened last night. All of it." Vanessa narrated, though the cringing of her face suggested the words were physically painful to try and get out. Thankfully, she had her partner there as backup.

"Last night, when everyone had turned in... Mary went back to the city." Ramon began.

* * *

**ROSE'S VIP BOOTH**

"You speak quite flowery, Miss Bernstein." a gruff voice waited for her as soon as she made her way back into her cool digs. Judging from his gear, he seemed to be police... perhaps a captain. Maybe even the chief of Munich PD.

"I thank you." she didn't miss a beat, as she gave a curtsy.

"You're lucky King of Fighters is one of the biggest commercial events on the planet, or I'd have a government order to shut you down by now." the uniformed man continued.

In the far corner of the room, Wolfgang Krauser sneered. "And you would be the final one to ever do that."

The man, more wary and intimidated of Krauser than Rose, wisely backed off from his snide threats. Instead, he smoothly transitioned to business. "Alright. I've got men covering every sector of this place. Guards in high spots, checkpoints narrowing the traffic... we ain't getting anymore intruders in here. I assure you."

"Good." Rose bowed. "We need to keep this competition as the main focus. I'm going to make sure people are as distracted from their surroundings as possible. Free concession deals, merchandise, T-shirt cannons, live shows... people are GOING to enjoy this week, even if I have to point my rapier at their throat and force them."

"And we need to be as quiet as possible about the deaths... that's a given." Krauser added. "It'll be easy enough to settle the families out of court, and I'm willing to meet halfway on that. But you and your men BETTER catch this guy."

The gruff man let out a small chuckle "Do you KNOW who we have out there? GSG9. Germany's elite response team. This coked-out nutjob is gonna get his door bashed in, and he'll be rotting in a cell, awaiting his execution before he has time to take his morning piss. Don't you guys worry about a thing. We'll catch this guy."

"Then I bid you good luck, sir." Rose nodded politely. "Now please... leave us. You too, Mr. Krauser. I want your fight to come early, so we can get the people fired up."

As the police chief took his leave, Krauser began following behind... but he stopped, having one more message to say:

"Just remember our deal, Rose. You KNOW who I want in the next round. If you don't give me Bogard... I'll make you regret it. And Silber and your brother won't be able to save you."

Silber's eye glowed menacingly at that threat, and he started to rise from his seat, but Rose put a quelling hand on him. "Yes, Lord Krauser... you'll get your fight, I promise you. Now, please... I have duties to attend to."

With one last nod, Krauser exited the room... and on perfect cue, the exact person Rose was waiting for entered right after. Already, her eyes were fixated on Rose's, who merely expressed glee.

"Miss Blue Mary Ryan!" Rose clapped her hands in greeting with a cheerful smile. "You grace me with your presence!"

"If it's alright with you, let's skip the grace and get to the grub." Mary spoke with a tone befitting of her... stressed psyche.

"Then we shall." Rose nodded. "Let's not beat around the bush... I'm well aware that you know more about what's going on than the others do."

As the two adults spoke, Anton scurried freely around the room... he sniffed around a bit until he noticed another creature: Rose's pet panther kitten, Rodem Jr. The kitty was laying there, casually playing with a ball, using the left paw to swat it right, until the other paw batted it the other way. The panther continued this over and over, an enjoyable pastime for hours on end.

Anton laid on his stomach, wiggled his rear, and waited...

"You're very astute." Mary replied, gruff but not aggressive. "And I got news for you: you can't keep up this charade for very long. Word is spreading fast that Freeman attacked.. and some people didn't make it."

"So, his name's Freeman... how apropos, considering he is, quite free at the moment."

Rose set down her teacup, put her hands together, fingers interlacing... her eyes fixated on Mary with intensity, as the jovial light faded from her being.

"My people are in danger... Miss Ryan. I won't have a serial killer roaming my streets, claiming the lives of my countrymen. That's where you come in."

As they continued speaking, Anton finally made his move. He shot forward like a rocket, diving on the pretty red ball to claim it for his own... but Rodem Jr. was too fast. The kitty easily sidestepped him, batting the ball far from his possession and managing to keep it within the confines of his paws like a professional.

Anton once again laid on his stomach, wiggled his rear, and waited...

"You're smart to ask me." Mary replied. "You figured out quick that I've got a score to settle with this guy. That means you know I'm the right person for the job. And I also know... that gives me some hella leverage."

"Oh I knew there would be a price for your services, Miss Ryan." Rose slightly smirked. "There's much for you to gain, from someone as wealthy as I. And I do have an offer... one you surely won't refuse."

With a continued sly curving of lips, Rose reached down into her surprisingly well-endowed chest... from her dress emerged a small piece of laminated cardboard... Mary immediately recognized her name.

"My entry card?"

"Ready to be re-instated." Rose smiled. "You see, with both of our alternates in the hospital, there's nobody to take the coveted 24th spot in Round 2... you catch this soulless monster for me, and I'll give you your spot back. I'm prepared to make you the main event of the evening."

Mary slightly chuckled. "Hehe... sorry, but you can't win me over by tapping into some fiery competitive spirit. I don't have that, like my babe has. I couldn't care less. I'm a working girl, who wants to settle down one day. Me, a hubby, a dog. A little moolah is a lot more valuable to me than a mere lottery ticket."

Rose tried to hide the instinctive snarl of her lip... how DARE she defy her plan! She managed to quickly conceal it, however. She could still salvage this. "Very well then. Name your price, and I'll throw in the entry card absolutely complimentary."

At that moment, Anton struck a SECOND time. He dived headfirst at Rodem Jr, paws extended to nab the ball... the kitty leaped over his head, and Anton took a facedive. Rodem Jr. escaped with the ball, and the last laugh.

Mary slowly brought her fist up... and two fingers emerged. "I want twenty thousand. Plus medical expenses for anyone who gets hurt. And I want you to send a relief fund to the families of the deceased. ALL of them."

Rose could have responded with any variety of barter, snark, refusal... instead she brought her hands together for a steady round of applause. "Bravo, Miss Ryan, bravo! You are ruthless... and I know that's how you'll get the job done. Very well. Deal. Promise me you'll catch this guy, and great rewards await!"

With a small yawn, Mary brought her arms above her head and stretched a few times, bending her back. "Weeeelp... sounds good to me. Come along, Anton! Let's go catch a snake."

"Bark!" Anton happily responded, as he followed her out of the VIP booth. His mind completely diverted from the shiny red ball.

Rose put on her sweetest smile, dangling her fingers in a dainty farewell, as Mary looked on, unamused, finally turning to leave the VIP booth for good.

...Rose waited until she was well gone, before her face turned devious. She turned to face her table, grabbing a spoon from the sugar pot, and began dropping lumps into her tea.

"That's right, Miss Ryan... do my job for me. Bring the killer to justice. Bring my tournament back under control. I promise I'll reward you handsomely... by serving you up to my brother in the main event. His wounds are grave from yesterday... I've got to make sure he has a very beatable opponent. You'll be weary, worn from your day-long pursuit... and when you face my darling Adelheid, he'll obliterate you in mere seconds. No matter what, I WIN. Hohohoho... HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

She finally submerged her spoon, and began stirring the tea. Little by little, the outrageous mountain of sugar began to slowly sink into the brown liquid... until none remained.

**NEXT CHAPTER: FIGHTS! FIGHTS! FIGHTS! The lucky losers are picked off, and the more intense matchups will come later. 24 fighters will become 12, and then... who knows what will happen? Stay tuned and find out!**

**And please review, because I crave validation. Just like illyrilex. Review her stuff too. Fuel her lizard brain. I love you all. Stay beautiful.**


	26. Chapter 26: The Lucky Losers, R2 pt 1

_It took a bit of badge-flashing to secure a ride, but Mary proved that holding onto her old Southtown PD shield was an effective tool to get her way. A willing patron on the highway rushed her and Anton back towards the city, where she already began pondering her first dilemma... scan the crime scene for leads? Or go visit the hospital, to get the firsthand story?_

_It slightly weighed on her, choosing against checking on the injured first, but she had to get there... back to the Stadium, before police trampled all over the scene. One flake of skin, one nail, hair, his blood, ANYTHING... Anton could lead her right to him._

_"Ma'am, you can't be h-"_

_"I'm Detective Mary Ryan, and if you have a problem with it, I'll show you what it's like to be twisted dough." she spoke with a face exuding authority, but was surprisingly solemn._

_"Hey, you can't talk to a police officer that wa..!"_

_"Leave it... trust me, you don't want to cross her." _

_"That's Blue Mary Ryan, you idiot. I heard she once..."_

_She and Anton quickly bypassed the sudden influx of whispers and gossip, the legions of conjecturing eyes bearing down on her. They could talk all they want. She was here on business._

_Her stomach did the slightest of tumbles when she saw the blood... she felt herself caught between taking a shallow breath, and exhaling, and ended having to turn her head away to regain herself. She wondered how many times Kevin had to see this... this grotesque, contemptible artwork "He" left behind with every unfortunate victim._

_"Detective Mary Ryan. Move please." her command was short and firm, not stopping to look the direction of the man currently attempting to scrub it._

_"H-hey! I'm Liam Brantner, the janitor here. Rose ordered me to clean up all this blood before tomorro-"_

_"It can WAIT." that last word oozed a sharper cut. "Just back off a minute. Please."_

_"...Fine."_

_The humble janitor stayed his mop, dunking it in the frothy white and red contents of the mop bucket and rolling it backwards out of her way. She was amazed the man still kept his lunch intact, having to deal with such gross conflicting colors: the suds of the chemicals, the blood and water, all mixed in a revolting pink slop, offset by the ugly shade of the yellow bucket... she was making herself sick just thinking about it._

_Back to business. Her eyes were keen, thorough, never failing to capture every square inch of the combat zone... yes... she could see clearly how it happened. The patternless scuffing in the dirt, from the two combatants... the extra third set of intruding steps that followed after... she could see where the blood spatters indicated ruthless attack, and vain defense. She just had to retrace these steps... follow the sources, as if she herself was inside those moments... _

_"Hello..."_

_Mary nearly smiled when she saw it. She knelt down to a knee, reaching into her utility belt to pull out a small plastic bag. Her surgical fingers pinched the evidence, holding it up high to scan its components... yes, it was undeniable..._

_A long, red strand of hair._

* * *

**ROUND 2 FIGHT #1: WOLFGANG KRAUSER VS CLARK STILL**

Rose's strategy for winning the crowd was simple: an explosive start, crossing her fingers for some favorable meat in the middle, but willing to endure some stinkers... and then finishing off with her brother claiming victory in the main event. Simple equation. She had all the power to manipulate the contest as she willed. Thus, it was easy for her to make sure Krauser looked good, and achieved maximum pop, by pairing the gargantuan, well-rounded fighter with a bread and butter grappler like Clark Still.

Anyone who saw Goro Daimon, the legendary Judo champion, last year... knew it was excruciatingly difficult to impose that kind of game on the towering Emperor.

Clark tried to move first, and move hard; he threw a sloppy haymaker with his left, and immediately regretted it when his knuckles collided with the gold-plated gauntlet Krauser wore for protection. No time to even air out his stinging hand, before Krauser brutalized his face with a nasty forearm check, busting his sunglasses upon the first blow.

The crowd was already roaring as they watched Clark stumble backwards on chicken legs... Krauser stepped forth with no regard for safety, his arms down by his sides, and delivered the most classic "Sparta Kick" right on his belt line, reducing the Ikari Warrior to half size as he hunched over in pain.

"HE'S NOTHING, FOLKS!" Krauser boomed to his beloved people. "NOTHING!" Upon that final exclamation, he sent Clark into the dirt with a picture-perfect sobat, his boot planting into Clark's face and knocking the man into a complete somersault, to land facefirst on the ground.

"GET UP, CLARK! GET UP!" Ralf desperately attempted to coach from the seats. "FEINT THE LEFT AND SHOOT!"

Krauser approached the slowly rising Clark, still no attempt to keep his guard up. He seemed completely unafraid of whatever Clark had to offer, and thus didn't care to protect his face the slightest.

Clark shook his head rapidly, ignoring his fallen hat... with no real strategy to think of, he obeyed Ralf, and came forward with the left... but withdrew it and quickly dived at Krauser's legs.

"Ha." Krauser was already prepared. Just as Clark shot for the takedown, Krauser dipped low and stuffed his head with both hands, preventing Clark from reaching the depth he required to lock his arms around Krauser's legs.

**KRACK!** Clark received a faceful of a gold-plated kneecap, as Krauser brought his knee up and obliterated the Ikari Warrior's jaw with punishment for that failed takedown. With a small laugh, Krauser merely let go of Clark's head... and the soldier stumbled around in a dizzying pattern of inebriation.

As Clark danced the dazed dance, Krauser took time to turn away and play up to the crowd. 80,000 fans were SCREAMING his name, as he flexed his immortal biceps, and demonstrated his envious abs and pectorals.

"HAHAHAAAA! YAAAAAAAAAAH!" Krauser roared with confidence to the people around, him, drunk with the intoxicating feeling of their approval.

"KRAUSERRR! KRAUSERRR! KRAUSERRR! KRAUSERRR! KRAUSERRRR!"

Almost lost in the moment, Krauser wisely returned focus to his opponent, who was staggering forward with his fists up, looking for a last stand at the very least. Krauser smiled, relishing the chance to do more damage,

"LEG TOMAHAWK!" he flew forward and pummeled Clark with his signature flying kick, sending the Ikari Warrior into the dirt for the second time, to Krauser's zero.

"This is almost painful to watch." Joe winced. "Brings back memories, eh buddy? Huh?"

...But Joe would receive no acknowledgement from his respected friend and team leader. Terry was clearly in no mood for any warmth or conversation, having one leg draped over the other, his cheek sank so deep into his hand, it bulged against his eye. His face bore no enjoyment of the atmosphere, or any other emotions. Pure indifference...

Clark was back up, a final rally for the glory of the Ikaris. Krauser unleashed a low Blitz Ball; the soldier dived over it and barrel rolled forward, easily closing the distance. Once again, he threw himself against Krauser and tried to work the legs. Krauser wouldn't budge... so Clark threw a short fist into his pelvis to give some incentive.

"ATTABOY CLARKY!" Ralf cheered. "MAKE IT DIRTY!"

"Hnf!" Krauser slightly grunted, bothered but ultimately not damaged... but it did give Clark a chance to follow up. He attempted to go airborne from their close proximity, locking his legs around Krauser's neck to prepare a Frankensteiner. Unfortunately, Krauser's subsequent counter put him on the road to oblivion.

"HRRRRAGH!" Krauser lifted his legs like wheelbarrow handles. Clark could only cry out an airy rasp as Krauser powerbombed him into the ground, and didn't even stop there... he scooped Clark back up with one hand, lifting him high above his head...a mighty vertical uppercut sent Clark airborne, and Krauser simply waited for the man to descend back down.. for the final blow.

**"GIGANTIC... CYCLONE!"**

Krauser's terrifying super move unleashed, just as Clark fell into his kill zone... his arms outstretched, his body spun around like a high-powered turbine, creating a literal human tornado of bone-breaking proportions. Clark was bashed and battered within the tempest of Krauser's fury, naught but a cry of defeat ringing out from his lungs as he suffered dozens of blows within seconds.

"ARGGHHHHhhhhhhh..." **THUD. **Clark's unconscious body hit the ground, just as Krauser too landed before him. A flawless victory.

**WINNER: WOLFGANG KRAUSER**

* * *

It went exactly as planned. The high of victory surged through them all, making the suspicion, the controversy of last nights events a mere afterthought, as their influenced minds were busy screaming the name of their German king.

"KRAUSER! KRAUSER! KRAAAUSER! KRAAAAUSER! KRAAAAUSER!"

The purple-haired man let out a hearty laugh as he brought his arms up, beckoning their cheers to his ears. With great euphoria, he shouted: "THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING, FOLKS! WAIT UNTIL YOU SEE MY NEXT FIGHT! JUST YOU WAIT! I'M COMING FOR HIM! HE WON'T ESCAPE ME!"

"...Think he's talking to you, dude." Andy nudged his brother to try and get his attention... but to no avail. Terry was still in his same slump, seemingly showing no interest in his one-sided rival's great victory, as well as his powerfully vocal vendetta.

He simply did not care. There were bigger fish to fry.

"Bogard."

Terry's head perked up; he looked over and saw Silber standing before him, arms folded.

"You're fight's coming up fast. Go get ready."

* * *

**ROUND 2 FIGHT #2: RYO SAKAZAKI VS HOTARU FUTABA**

A show of respect among two Japanese warriors, they shared a bow before assuming their fighting stances.

**FIGHT!**

"RENGEKI SHOU!" Hotaru shot quickly out the starting gate, to test Ryo's defense. Swift and accurate as a loose arrow-, she went airborne with a flying kick, her foot bouncing off the sturdy, ice pillar-shattering forearm of Ryo, sending her backwards into a backflip to land safely on her feet.

Ryo lunged in with a loud kiai and a straight punch; Hotaru demonstrated that her best defense was to not get hit, and she barrel rolled under it, bringing their bodies to a suffocating clinch. Anyone who saw their size difference would think Hotaru mad... but she didn't intend to stay there. She pressed her foot on Ryo's shin for leverage, vaulted herself upwards... somehow, from their impossible proximity, she nailed him in the chest with a short kick and backflipped gracefully through the air. Upon landing, she glowed blue with her fighting aura, and unleashed a fireball.

Stunned from the kick, Ryo had no choice but to tank the projectile, as it hit him square in the face and sent him into a slight stagger.

Hotaru allowed herself a moment to look at the stands... to make sure he was watching.

_Gato onii-sama... I'm going to prove myself worthy of you. And then... maybe you'll..._

"Holy... she is FAST." King's voice held no shortage of admiration.

"A raging blue blur." Yuri seconded. "Big bro might have trouble on his hands."

They closed once more. Hotaru attempted a high palm, following up with a mid right behind it... Ryo parried the shots, and she slightly stepped back, to gather range for a power kick. Ryo brought his leg up and their shins crossed... but his face twisted with surprise when he saw the fire in her eyes.

"What?!"

At that moment, she had channeled her chi, and her leg began to blaze blue with power... Ryo was being pushed back! She had redirected the chi in her body to a single focal point; a true mark of a balanced fighter.

Ryo broke the stalemate, and came around 360 with a sweep kick; Hotaru backflipped one, two, three times, easily avoiding the trip, and she unleashed a second fireball.

"Not this time! KOUKEN!" Ryo snuffed it out.

They came at each other once more. Hotaru leaped at him, swinging her hands in a successive overhead pattern, right hand coming down, followed by the left. Ryo caught her in mid-air, and utilized a page out of Kasumi's book: a head and arm throw counter, tossing her into a dirt tumble.

Scuffed and dirty, but not hurt, Hotaru leaped back up with no pep lost, and came at Ryo once more. She cut her eyes to the stands again, but much more brief than usual.

Ryo parried a high kick, and before he could even get a strike in, he took a body shot, and a palm to the jaw. The strikes didn't hurt much, but Hotaru threw with such a volume that he couldn't match!

"HIYAHHH!" Ryo stayed true to his power roots, and tried to come down on her with a classic board-breaking chop; to his amazement, Hotaru's hands came up in a clap, and caught his hand mid-swing!

Ryo grimaced; he looked down, and saw her feet dragging through the dirt with two deep skid marks, a recoil from the force of his strike. It was all she could do to stop it... but the fact remained, she did. His hand was trapped between hers.

Hotaru wowed him once again with her next move. Using his hand for leverage, she vaulted herself upwards, her legs coming up behind her head, and nailing him in the face with a bicycle kick! Three rapid shots in succession peppered his nose and mouth, before she let go of his captured appendage and leaped backwards to safety.

"Damn! Girl is slick." Malin complimented.

"Hotaru is such a cutie, but man can she fight~" Jenet praised her friend.

If this were a timed match, with judges, Hotaru would easily be up on the scorecards. But such things didn't exist in this singles tournament... there was no time limit, no bell, no judges. The fight wouldn't end until one went down.

Ryo had taken a multitude of blows at this point, and had yet to land a single hit on Hotaru. To lesser warriors, it'd be disheartening... but Ryo was a seasoned veteran. A martial arts master. A fighting scientist. Beyond his sore face and the slight taste of blood, he could see the other side of the spectrum... Hotaru's tiny body was producing labored pants. To hurt a man of his size, she had to put more strength into her hits, not to mention expenditure of her chi. The more tired she got, the slower she got... the more hittable she became.

Ryo tightened the belt on his black gi, extended his hand... and beckoned her forward.

"ORA ORA!"

Hotaru looked over at the stands; seeing his face filled her with fire. She looked back at Ryo and came forward, switching to her "Ri En Position"... she suddenly spun around and lunged forward, as if to attack!

"HYAH!" Ryo unleashed a roundhouse, intending to take her out as she came in... but Hotaru surprised him by not attacking at all, instead dipping low into her other stance, "En Un Jyuurokushu". A beautiful fakeout by the practicioner of Chinese arts. An attack came right after, as she thrust her palm upwards at a diagonal angle, generating enough height to nab Ryo in the chin, snapping his head upwards, as a tiny pattern of blood particles spat from his lip.

Hotaru came forward with a lunging left to follow... that's when Ryo finally nailed her. There was no setup, no special angles to her attack, thus Ryo was able to easily parry her arm upwards, exposing her midsection... that's when he struck.

"DORYA! TAAH! HYAH!" Ryo finally made her feel his power, as he drove a straight fist into her gut, following up with an uppercut, then going back down to the body with a kick, and finally... a roundhouse to her dome. The four hit combo left Hotaru reeling, just barely able to maintain her footing.

"Ah! Ryo caught her!" Jenet gasped.

"It was only a matter of time... she couldn't avoid getting hit forever..." Kula shook her head.

Hotaru wobbled forward, her eyes still darting towards the stands... right now, she was wishing he DIDN'T see.

Ryo aggressively pushed the pace, stepping in with a kiai and letting loose a straight left. Hotaru still showed some defiance; she sidestepped and parried his arm, leaving him swinging past her sloppily, and she drove a hard chop into his ribs. Ryo tensed up, and she seized that frozen moment to smack him in the face with an openhanded strike, opening up his lip even further, until the blood was trickling down his chin.

Ryo staggered backwards... he could have sworn his vision flickered for a moment. But she still still coming forward, and he was ready for her.

She threw a left roundhouse... blocked. She tried to follow up with a left palm; he caught her with an unholy counter, driving a straight right into her stomach, and her defenses fell all at once. He curved that same fist slightly upwards and popped her in the nose, sending her slightly backwards, and he unleashed a kick low, tearing through her stance and sending her butt-first onto the ground. She was able to scramble upwards quickly, but she didn't get her hands up quick enough... a beautiful arcing kick cut across her forehead, sending her into the dirt.

"FIGHT ON, HOTARU! BE STRONG! BE BRAVE!" Kula cheered her on, despite the turn of tides.

Hotaru shook the cobwebs, quickly darting her eyes to the stands, then back at Ryo. His face was pink and red, blood drizzling down his mouth... but he looked so firm. So strong. Was there any way to put him down...?!

No other options.

_Gato onii-sama... this is for you._

Her eyes glowed blue, as the chi ERUPTED from her body. This was no economical strategy... she was using it all, right now. Every bit of energy in her body. She went airborne and leaped at Ryo, knees-first.. she was going to plow into him, mount him, unleash all of the chi in her body with one massive explosion, to put him away!

...It was no use. As she descended upon him, he had already timed the arrival, and went airborne... she was going to miss.

Ryo leaped out of the way at the last second, and Hotaru's knees skidded across the dirt. She could only look up in vain... as Ryo came down on her with his powerful airborne Karate chop, the "Thundergod Slash".

Hotaru took the full brunt of his rigid hand atop her skull, and her lights went black. She went down to the ground, eyes fluttering between coherence and slumber.

**WINNER: RYO SAKAZAKI**

* * *

The reception for Ryo's victory was mixed: many were more than ecstatic to see the former pioneer claim victory once again, but there were also plenty who had their hearts captured by a babyface like Hotaru, and were saddened to see her time in the tournament end.

Regardless, they both had supporters from the fighter stands come out to respectively console and celebrate. Ryo's crew (Yuri, Robert, King) approached him, while Kula and Jenet went over to try and comfort their fallen friend (last night's shenanigans between them be damned)

"Awesome job, bro!" Yuri glomped her brother, who easily scooped her up with his strength and spun her around. Upon setting her down, he pulled Rob in for a more brotherly "handshake and chest bump" type of hug.

Finally, King herself approached with a more affectionate hug, pressing herself against his chest, a smile beckoning his hand towards her hip... upon accepting that silent invitation, she slowly closed in, and pressed her lips to his.

"See you in Round 3, babe." she flashed a wink, before distancing herself, but not before giving Ryo a seductive little stroke on the chin.

...All Ryo could do was turn around, face Robert, and raise the roof with his eyebrows several times. Robert and Yuri simply facepalmed.

* * *

On the other half, while Ryo was glowing in the warmth of victory... Hotaru was singing a different tune. She had yet to get up from her downed position in the dirt, her blue pigtails messily draped over her face and lip. Itokatsu was next to her, attempting to nuzzle her for support.

Kula knelt down softly, and took her hand. "Hotaru...?"

...A sniffle. A few seconds passed... and a few more spilled out.

"Hotaru?" Jenet was the second to take a knee. She reached over, and removed her pigtails from her face... tears.

"Sniff sniff... all I.. sniff... wanted... sniff sniff... was for him to... sniff sniff... appreciate me..." Hotaru sobbed. "I thought if I could... sniff... win this contest... sniff... MAYBE THEN HE'D LOVE ME!"

Kula said no words; she pulled Hotaru into her bosom and held her tight, as the girls' body trembled, from the massive release of tears. Kula gently rocked her back and forth, her hand reaching up to stroke the pigtails, while occasionally plucking out dirt and debris.

"Aww Hotaru..." Jenet spoke her name softly as she too joined in the hug, draping her arms around the both of them, and sandiwching Hotaru between them in a bubble of affection.

In the aftermath, Kula escorted a sobbing Hotaru to the locker rooms, while Ryo and his group returned to the stands. There was one person in particular, who was significantly impacted by the sight of the tear-ridden girl being carried away between sobs, and her Aries-born brazenness was a driving factor in her willingness to voice her outrage to a certain someone...

"Aren't you even gonna console her?!" King was shouting at the man sitting before her, who still was somehow able to maintain his forward focus and completely block her out. Not an easy feat by anyone.

Ryo tried to jump in. "King, maybe that's not a wise-"

Temper reaching its apex, King did the unthinkable: snatching Gato by his yellow gi, finally getting the cold man's attention.

"You're a jerk, you know that? You don't deserve her!" King yelled in his face.

Gato stared blankly at her... though his eyes seemed to slightly narrow...

After 20 seconds had passed, and King was convinced the man truly had no passion to defend himself, she blew a blonde strand up and let go of him. With a disgusted snarl, she said her parting words:

"I hope you lose everything. Hotaru, this tournament, and your stupid pride. Espèce de connard sans âme..."

The tense "standoff" ended, as King vacated the area and proceeded towards the locker rooms. Maybe preparing for her fight. Maybe going to console Hotaru herself. Regardless, Gato merely blew air through his nostrils and let the situation pass. Ignorant... that's all she was. They were all ignorant.

"Don't mind her, Gato." Jenet comforted him, or at least made an effort. "She has a little brother, so she gets really sentimental about this stuff."

Gato rose upwards a second later, turning his back to the stands, straightening out his gi, before uttering a few frozen words. "I wasn't minding her in the first place."

He left the area with that final statement, perhaps preparing for a fight of his own. Jenet, who was left sitting there with a confused face, simply shrugged and spoke aloud:

"You are a jerk, though."

* * *

**ROUND 2 FIGHT #3: BENIMARU NIKAIDO VS TERRY BOGARD**

_Mary..._

In a meeting of two decorated King of Fighters champions, it should have been the pinnacle of evenly-matched, masterful, technical fighting ability at the most prestigious level. But the more Terry's thoughts dwelled on Mary out there... putting herself in danger, by herself, while he stayed behind to fight in a silly contest... his muddled mind lost sync with his limbs, resulting in a flawed technique.

A punch to the body. Benimaru's guard shifted mid to block it. He fired back with a lashing leg kick, sending a numbing buzz into Terry's right leg. Terry backed away.

Benimaru, meanwhile, couldn't have been more motivated. He saw nothing but opportunity: with the great champions who always overshadowed him away, nothing could interfere with his goal to stand on his own two feet, to claim gold with no crutches, no helping hands to discredit his victory. To topple the legendary Wild Wolf would be a great start.

Terry pressed forward with a 1-2 body/head combo. Benimaru's guard defended them well, and Terry's body came in close proximity as he beat Beni to a knee strike. Benimaru took it partially and stumbled backwards, allowing Terry to follow up with his patented:

"BURN KNUCKLE!"

Benimaru carthweeled out of the way, springing back up to his feet and coming in hard on Terry. He started unleashing hands, left, right, left, a high kick to top off his combo... Terry's guard managed to hold up for now, but that roundhouse nearly cracked him...! As he backed away, another leg kick came from Benimaru and hit him in the same spot. His leg buzzed a bit more...

_How can I be here right now? I'm in a damn soccer arena, fighting for show, when Mary's out there fighting a REAL battle..._

Terry lunged with a spinning mid kick to the stomach; Benimaru's knee came up at blurring speed and checked it. As Terry stumbled back, Benimaru came forward flinging kicks in succession: a left kick softened Terry's gut, a right kick caught him on the ear and slightly dazed him, and a third kick came down to the legs, to continue tenderizing that same spot...

"POWER WAVE!" Terry was forced to launch a close-range burst of chi, just to repel Beni's advance. Since it wasn't the portable, traveling version, Benimaru was successfully repelled, and the pillar-haired blonde retreated.

_Maybe it's better if I lose here..._

Benimaru went airborne and came spiraling down on him with a kick; Terry took it on the forehead, and Beni stuck the landing, to continue coming forward.

The Wolf shook it away, and awaited Beni's arrival... Beni tried to come over the top with a right cross, but Terry won the exchange with a left to the body. He could see the wince in Beni's face, as the pillar-haired blonde backpedaled... Terry nailed him with a right to the body as well, and came in close to unleash a special.

"POWAH DUNK!" a lifting knee strike set Beni up in the air... and a spiking fist behind it sent Beni crashing into the dirt.

**CRACKLE! **A host of vicious lightning bolts crashed down around Benimaru, backing Terry up... seems Nikaido elected to unleash his electrical abilities to regain the favor in this fight.

Terry steeled himself as Beni rose upwards, eyes glowing bluish-violet, electricity sizzling from his pores... he was certainly an intimidating sight.

"You're pretty good, Bogard." Benimaru jeered. "But you're no Kusanagi. I've fought you enough times in the past to know what you're all about."

"The same could be said for you!" Terry barked in response. "BURN KNUC-"

Stupid! Terry should have known better than to throw that naked; Benimaru saw it coming, and starched him with his Thunderblast Thrust, swinging a hand in a wild arc to send an electrical slash tearing into him. Terry's muscles felt the sizzle of Beni's chi for the first time of this fight, and brought back some unpleasant memories... he had to be careful not to take too many of those, lest he suffer serious spasms.

"RAIJINKEN! RAIJINKEEEEN!" Benimaru flung electrically-charged fists in succession, but Terry evaded them well and dipped low, crashing his fist into Benimaru's thigh. With such skinny legs, the hit burrowed deep into his muscle, sending a pained jolt through Benimaru's leg that sent him a step backwards.

Terry pressed forward, fists high. He launched a body punch, then doubled up with a 1-2 behind it, nailing Beni clean with each hit. Beni was wincing, clearly feeling the pain... Terry had the advantage!

The Wolf tried to come in with an overhead left; Beni parried his blow and caught him across the chin with a counter left. Terry stumbled backwards, and Beni fluidly unleashed a kick to his dome. It hit clean... Terry's legs buckled.

"BOGARD!" Krauser roared as he leaped to his feet. He of all people was invested in this bout on a higher level than the common masses.

"STAY STRONG TERRY! YOU GOT THIS!" Andy also showed his support, leaping from the stands and nearly toppling Mai in the process. She clung to his torso for stability.

He was nearly off his feet for a second... but Terry's legs kept him up, and he pushed forward as best he could. "CRACK SHOT!"

He went after Beni with his signature flipping heel strike, but Beni backflipped to avoid it, and the pillar blonde came forward with heavy volume. A left connected on Terry's cheek, a body kick rattled his ribs... a second kick came, and connected on the same leg Beni had been working on the entire fight. Terry's legs wobbled... he was going to give out.

"DON'T YOU GO DOWN, BOGARD!" Krauser commanded, spittle flying. "DON'T YOU DARE!"

Terry was about to fall, but he wisely threw himself against Benimaru and clinched at the last moment, keeping himself upright for the time being. But he was already at a disadvantage: Benimaru had underhooks on him, and was controlling him.

The knees started coming. One to the body... two to the body... three... four... Terry felt like puking his insides out. At this rate, he was either going to fall to his knees, or Beni would let him stumble backwards and finish the job with a kick...

_Guess I'm coming after you, Mary... my time here is up..._

Wolfgang Krauser was not having it.

"Move! Move out of my way!"

He was pushing past people: Rose, personnel, obstacles on the sidelines... he walked out to the apex of the grass, where one further step would net him a penalty for interference. His lungs burned with ferocity as he boomed:

"YOU'RE A PATHETIC WIMP, BOGARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THE MAN WHO BESTED ME COULD BE SO DISGRACEFUL! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DENY ME MY REVENGE A SECOND TIME, YOU HEAR ME? NOW PICK YOURSELF UP AND FINISH THIS! DESTROY HIM!"

Krauser... god, he was so annoying. Terry wished he would just shut up... but he kept carrying on. His voice was ringing in his ears, like an irritating dog that wouldn't zip it!

With an angry grunt, Terry broke the clinch. Benimaru tried to throw a kick, but Terry's body was too close... Terry nailed him with an uppercut, and Beni was sent backwards. Terry poured it on: a left hook, a right body shot, a stomping leg kick... Benimaru was getting pieced up!

...But the pillar blonde was still fast, and tenacious. As Terry decked him in the face once more, Benimaru spun around with the recoil and emerged with a spinning backfist, smacking Terry's spit from his jowls. Just like that, Bogard was back on the retreat...

"YOU DARE TO ROB ME OF THE FIGHT I DESERVE?! YOU'RE A COWARD! YOU'RE A WHIMPERING, BLUBBERING COWARD, TERRY BOGARD! IF YOU LOSE THIS FIGHT, SO HELP ME I'LL DESTROY EVERYTHING PRECIOUS TO YOU! I'LL KILL YOUR BROTHER, I'LL LOCK YOUR GIRLFRIEND IN MY CASTLE AND HAVE HER RUB MY FEET FOR THE REST OF HER SORRY LIFE!"

...Man, he was laying it on thick. Terry was actually getting pissed. He KNEW what Krauser was doing: the most primitive form of psychological warfare. But despite being wiser... Terry must have been emotionally weaker than he thought.

Benimaru's leg came up in a blur... Terry never even saw the strike coming. All he felt was the pain, and his nose open up with a torrent of blood... he was dizzy.

"You're done, Wolf Boy." Benimaru grinned, having successfully nailed his Iadio Kick. His body began to glow, lightning bolts spouting from his limbs and orifices.. he was charging something nasty.

"I'm gonna make sure this last one puts you down for good." he declared his intent, as he drew his fist back, glowing with a huge, malevolent ball of electricity... anyone who had been around the block knew of his trademark Raikouken.

Krauser was close to pulling hair; his fight was officially in jeopardy. With no other options... he pulled out his dirtiest weapon.

"JEFF BOGARD RAISED A COWARD!"

...That lit a monstrous rage in Terry. He forgot about the pain, and his eyes narrowed, as he howled with all his might and charged at the unfortunate person put in front of him.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA POWER GEYSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

Benimaru's electric super move went right over Terry's head... Terry ducked and slammed his fist into the earth, unleashing a MASSIVE eruption of chi that blew Benimaru Nikaido sky high.

Terry didn't stop there. He went airborne, meeting Beni in the skies above... his fist glowed yellow as he unleashed the spike to end all spikes.

"**GIGA DUNK!"**

His fist came down, knocking Benimaru into the earth below, with a force so massive that only their high altitude could produce. Benimaru's impact was so great, an explosion of chi revurberated from his body upon landing, along with a massive dust cloud.

As Terry landed back on his feet, the dust cloud faded... Benimaru was groaning, unable to move.

**WINNER: TERRY BOGARD**

Terry immediately went for Krauser, charging at the grinning purple man with a fist raised.

"KRAUSEEEEEEEEEEEER!" he flew at Krauser with a punch. The Dark Emperor merely smiled, catching his fist in his palm, and slamming him to the ground.

"Hahahahahahaha! Good! GOOD!" Krauser laughed. "I want you mad. I want you FURIOUS!"

"If you ever speak my father's name again, I'll give you a pounding a thousand times worse than Geese!" Terry threatened. "You want me in Round 3? You got me!"

"Ha! Then we're done here!" Krauser let go of his downed opponent, allowing Terry back up to his feet... Terry was entertaining the notion of swinging at him a second time, but the Wolf stayed his hand.

"I'll be waiting for you, Bogard." Krauser pointed as he declared one last vow. "I want you at your best... so I can humiliate you so bad, you'll go hiding in the mountains like that other whelp."

**And that's it for this chapter! A pretty good start, if you ask me. I hope the Mary flashbacks aren't too confusing for you, but since I'm just a fanfic writer and not a professional, I can get away with explaining that the italic events happened the night after Round 1. You know, when she got out of the tub and ran off still dripping wet. All will be revealed.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: A Psycho Soldier fights to keep his butt out of hot water! How will Kensou manage to win this whole thing and pay Malin what he owes... when he has a huge gash in his leg? Find out next time!**

**But first... let's jump to present-time Mary for a bonus scene.**

**BONUS SCENE**

"That's it, Anton... that's it, baby... get a good smell."

Mary pulled the strand of evidence from the night before and pressed it to Anton's nose, once again allowing the dog to get a fresh sample of Freeman's DNA. This was her chip. Her edge, above the police force that had been dispatched to scour the town for him. She would rather they not find him... both for their safety, and for her satisfaction. SHE wanted to be the one to catch him. No, this wasn't about personal gratification, like Kevin... she felt a sense of duty to catch this guy, to be the one willing to traverse the danger, so that good, innocent people wouldn't have to spill their own blood. Like last night... that woman's scream-

"Agggh... get it together, dammit." Mary slapped herself repeatedly.

It was hard to shut out the still fresh, raw memories of her experience last night... it was only professional instinct that hardened her face, strengthened her to keep taking steps forward, into the terrifying unknown... into HIS world.

"Cmon Anton. Let's go catch this psycho."


	27. Chapter 27: Real Stakes, R2 pt 2

**ROUND 2 FIGHT #4: CHIZURU KAGURA VS HINAKO SHIJOU**

Her telegraphed, showy technique of running headfirst, yelling, thrusting a series of palms, may have worked against an equally loudmouthed exhibitionist in May Lee... but Chizuru Kagura was on a level so much higher, it involved a calculator.

Miss. Miss. Miss. Hinako showed real heart, stepping forward and putting great power in all her slaps, but none of these would hit Chizuru even on the Yata Maiden's worst day.

Hinako took a step back, like a bull preparing its charge... she shot forward at once, to unleash a mighty charging Sumo headbutt.

Calm and collected, Chizuru timed her arrival... at the moment Hinako's body was to connect with hers, Chizuru twirled in place with a graceful pirouette; the next thing Hinako knew, she was stumbling past Chizuru, stopping and turning her confused head. Chizuru had perfectly "matador'd" her.

Feeling slightly discouraged, Hinako pressed the action, spinning around with a mid backhand, but Chizuru batted her hand away, and forced Hinako to continue the offensive by refusing to counter.

"Hyah hyah hyah hyah hyah hyah hyah hyah hyah hyah hyah!" Hinako barrelled forward, thrusting palms at a furious volley, convinced that she would have to hit the Kagura lady eventually.

Chizuru's reflexes were simply too sharp. She timed the pattern: left, right, left, right, and waited for another left... upon its arrival, she caught the hand and spun Hinako around, putting the arm behind her back and using her free hand to apply pressure to the back of the Sumo girl's head, leaving her looking like a suspect being detained against a patrol car.

Chizuru held her there for several seconds, looking only slightly exerted compared to Hinako's wriggling and flailing. She obviously didn't want to hurt the Sumo girl: just tire her out and possibly get a submission.

Hinako, though feeling utterly outmatched, demonstrated the furthest extent of her fighting spirit: with a sharp thrust of her backside (perhaps a move inspired by former opponent Yuri), she jarred Chizuru free of the hold, granting enough freedom to get distance and prepare her next attack.

"Here I come, Miss Kagura! DOSUKOIIIIII!" she bellowed, taking a giant stomp, rotating her head, and brandishing her palm.

Hinako gave a Sumo cry as she charged in to intercept her opponent, who was standing there calmly, one hand extended in her usual stance.

Hinako swung hard: Chizuru swatted her arm aside, stumbling her. She regained her footing and came back with another slap: Chizuru caught her wrist and flung the arm away. Hinako stepped in and threw... a roundhouse kick...?!

...Chizuru slightly moved her head back an inch, and Hinako slipped and fell.

Hinako leaped up, brushing herself off... at this point, her pants were loud and heavy. But she persisted one last time, pretty much THROWING herself at Chizuru to attempt a last-minute clinch.

This time, Chizuru went for the kill. She drew her hand back and charged in, matching Hinako's arrival with her own. Using the Sumo girl's own momentum against her, Chizuru pressed her hand against Hinako's face and easily took the girl off her feet, slamming her backwards to the ground.

Chizuru was able to easily hold her down with one hand, keeping it pressed against her face, as she lowered herself and mounted her, pressing a knee down on her stomach to hold her there.

Hinako wriggled, like a dying worm on a hook... but each passing second of resistance sapped her muscles more and more, until just breathing became a chore. Finally, she was forced to go dead weight... with a reluctant tap, the fight was over.

**WINNER: CHIZURU KAGURA**

* * *

"...Well I'll be damned. Pay up, Kingy." Mai muttered, amazed eyes still focused on the victorious Kagura.

"What? You were serious about that?!" King argued.

"Hey, you said she couldn't do it." Mai shrugged.

"You DID say that." Chizuru smirked, from where she sat beside her... strangely enough, she looked like she hadn't taken a single exerting breath. In fact, it looked like she had never left her seat...!

...The answer was revealed seconds later, as the Chizuru Kagura standing in the combat zone, slowly became transparent... the color continued to dissipate... until it vanished completely. Hinako got back up, looking around, confused as she ever was. With an embarrassed chuckle, she finally left for the locker room.

"Fine, here's your damn money Mai." King grumbled, tossing Mai 10 dollars. The kunoichi happily stowed it away in her cleavage.

"So two fights, zero hits taken. You must feel pretty good about yourself." King deadpanned to her teammate, hints of jealousy in her tone.

Chizuru's face surprisingly turned solemn. "There was no joy in that for me, King. I have to save my energy, for harder battles to come. I told Rose I wanted Shermie this round... but the hostess seems intent on making a statement by demonstrating her authority over me. So I have no choice but to keep winning, until I finally get who I want."

King sighed, slumping over against her fist. "Hmph. Must be amazing to fight with some higher sense of duty. My motivations stem as simple as money, and a little payback. I guess you'll win it all, Chiz, cuz you're the 'chosen one' to defeat evil and all that jazz. Hmpppphh..."

Chizuru sensed bitterness in King; rather than getting defensive, she instead brightened the situation... with a hug. King failed to see it coming, and the Frenchwoman was ill-prepared to return the gesture, meaning Chizuru had pretty much captured her in the embrace.

"I have no desire for the money, King. So how about this? If I win this tournament, you, Mai and Yuri can split it among yourselves. Deal?" she smiled, pressing her cheek against King's.

King was instantly reduced to a blushing mess. "Ahh... I... ahh... w-wow... uhh... _n'a pas vu venir..."_

"Awwwww CHIZ!" Mai glomped the Kagura lady from behind. "Wait until Yuri hears that! THANK YOU!"

Yuri, who was tending to her brother's lip, probably would have overwhelmed Chizuru with a third hug, but the force of two was enough for the Kagura lady, who was blushing madly.

"Hahahaha... okay, okay. You're both very welcome. If I can make you girls happy, then that's all the prize I need."

King, who was now feeling VERY guilty, looked away in embarrassment. "Th-thanks Chiz... you're good people."

From her VIP booth, Rose sat cross-legged, Rodem Jr. in her lap. As she stroked her pet tenderly, she exclaimed her utter delight:

"Ohohohohoho! Toying with your opponent like that... I didn't know you had such a dark side, Madame Kagura! But you'll have to beg my pardon... I can't afford to have you out so quickly, after all. You're much more valuable to the ratings in the later rounds. My gift to you~!"

* * *

**ROUND 2 FIGHT #5: SIE KENSOU VS RYUJI YAMAZAKI**

For two fighters on such opposite spectrums, their motivation was... surprisingly similar. It was no far stretch to claim money as a motivator, being 2 and a half million of the big ones, but for each of them, they desired it for their own reasons. Yamazaki's need for the money was to help finance the campaign to take over Southtown, with the end result hopefully being him on the throne of the iconic city. Of course, it was uncertain whether he was REALLY with Big on that, or if his desires spanned much higher... beyond the realm of humanity...

As for Kensou, his desire for the money had become a NEED. Though successful in his protection of Athena (to a degree), he was far from out of hot water: now Malin was demanding a ridiculous price from him, one that could only be achieved through victory. To add further issues, he had a nasty gash in his leg, and he could feel the pain every time he put pressure on it. Once everyone caught wind of the injury, his betting odds became ASTRONOMICALLY high for any further fights he'd be participating in. Suffice to say, the road to gold for Kensou was far and wide...

Yamazaki was the first in the combat zone. The man looked like he'd barely crawled out of bed that morning, as his nappy hair contained several cow licks. Furthermore, he had gone the epitome of casual, donning a black y-back tanktop instead of his usual form-fitting t-shirt. It was general knowledge that Yamazaki had a beefy upper half... but good lord, his arms were HUGE in their unobstructed glory. The only thing that could match the thickness of those slabs was the vivid cleavage of his bountiful pectorals. The thug was thicc.

"ALRIGHT RYUJI!" Big cheered for his colleague at ringside, along with the posse of four he had formed. "WIPE THIS GLUTTONOUS GNAT OFF THE MAP!"

Yamazaki turned to Big... then turned back to the combat zone and let out a huge yawn. In front of 75,000 people, he even went as far as to stick his hand down his pants and scratch... whatever it is he was scratching.

* * *

In the men's locker room, Kensou had at last finished dressing. For today's battle and the stakes involved, he wore his OG Psycho Soldier costume: a green Chinese fighting garb, with a red headband and red kung fu shoes. This attire filled him with power, with confidence... he felt like a true Dragon when he wore them. He would need all the advantages he could get, even a mere psychological one.

He stared long and deep in the mirror. "Gotta win today... I don't care who they put in front of me, I'll take em down!"

"...Well said, my boy."

Kensou spun around, noticing he was no longer alone: his master Chin Gentsai had entered the room, as well as his younger disciple Bao. A boy he shared a... strange connection with.

"M-Master!" he bowed. "I'm not sure you're allowed back here..."

"Bah." Chin dismissed. "I simply came back here to wish you good luck. And I wanted to make sure your mind was right. I know things have been... confusing... with Athena up to this point, but she's out now. There's nothing left for you but to win of your own accord."

Kensou bowed again. "Thank you, Master. And yeah... I'm not worried about Athena right now. I'm worried about... um, anyways, I'm not sure how far I'll get with this leg..."

"I can help with that!" Bao exclaimed.

"Bao?" Kensou questioned.

Chin nodded. "Kensou, my lad... you and Bao share a very special bond. One that goes even beyond my comprehension. Would that I could, I'd gladly bring the two of you to light on the origin of the Dragon Power that co-exists within you, but I simply cannot... perhaps some things can only be described as fate's design. However, from observing the two of you as long as I have, I've come to a theory... I believe the dragon vessel that infuses you both is a single entity, but bearing two heads, channeling power to both, but disrupting the balance whenever necessary. Whatever the truth is... just know that you two are forever entwined."

"Kensou-nii." Bao approached him. "This is for you. Please fight on."

Kensou was slightly startled, as Bao threw himself against the man's waist and hugged him tight. All at once, their bodies began to radiate energy, surrounded by a golden aura... it lasted for several seconds, before the two lights began to differ: Kensou's grew brighter, while Bao's dimmer.

Seconds later, the room once again dimmed, as the illumination flickered out.

"There..." Bao grumbled weakly. "I gave you... my... power... temporarily... use it to... win..."

The young boy collapsed backwards, into Chin's arms, unconscious.

"BAO!" Kensou yelled and tried to approach, only to be repelled by Chin.

"It's okay." the master explained. "Bao merely tipped the scales of the Dragon power between you. Yours is much greater now, and his is weaker. Eventually, it will balance itself back out, and the two of you will return to normal. For now, use his gift and go bring victory to the Psycho Soldiers!"

Kensou looked down at the boy, then at Chin, finally turning back to the mirror... and his fists clenched. Right now, standing on that leg, it felt better than it had felt the whole time in Germany! He had the power now... the power to carve his own legacy. This battle could mean MORE than just paying back Malin; winning this tournament meant rising from Athena's shadow! Too long had he been roped in as her "sidekick", her lesser. NO MORE! He was Sie Kensou! He held the Dragon Spirit in his veins! He could be equally as powerful... or GREATER than Athena ever was!

This was HIS time now; only he was left to claim victory for the Psycho Soldiers!

"Thank you Bao, Master Chin!" Kensou bowed one last time, and headed for the exit. "I'll win for us!"

* * *

There was a noticeable pop in the crowd when Kensou walked out, indicating the masses were very much on his side for this next bout. It worked wonders for his confidence, whereas Yamazaki couldn't have cared less.

In the fighter stands, Kensou also found many supporters.

"CMON KENSOU! YOU GOT THIS!" Mai cheered.

"Yes, for the love of god please beat that guy." King grunted.

"I'll second that one, sister." Shen Woo grinned. "Guy needs to be taught a lesson! Nobody beats me and gets away with it! E-except Athena, that is. That's a bad bitch."

"GO KENSOU! WE'LL CELEBRATE WITH LEBERKÄSE WHEN IT'S OVER!" Xiangfei supported her fellow Chinaman and lover of fine cuisine.

Also in the stands were... some more unusual supporters.

"DON'T YOU LOSE THIS, BUN BOY!" Malin's cheer was more like a demand. "I GOT PLANS FOR THAT COOL MIL YOU OWE ME! YOU LOSE, I'll SMACK YOU LIKE A BITCH!"

"Rooting against Yamazaki?" Jenet snickered. "I thought you liiiiiiiked him~"

"Hey, my intensely horny fantasies of Ryuji can wait. This is business, darling." Malin informed. "I'm trying to make some motherf***ing money. Now stow it, and send some positive vibes towards that rice-eating son of a..."

And of course... "she" was present as well. Regardless of their circumstances thus far in Germany together, whatever fate befell Kensou, would affect his partner as well. They were in this together, as was the case with anything and everything in life. Thus, Athena made an effort to let whatever smoldering remains of tension resided die down, and give her full support.

"I can't believe Kensou-nii made it further than you." Momoko, who sat beside her, spoke.

"Yeah..." Athena mumbled, sort of disconnected from the conversation.

"Hey uh... are you two okay?" Momoko innocenrtly asked.

Athena thought about it for a second: WERE they okay? He'd cheated on her behalf, without her consent, ignited Krauser's fury, severely violated the tournament rules and was lucky not to get them both canned... but it was all over now. She'd patched things up with Krauser. Her opponent, Ryo, defeated her soundly, so there was no speculation of alternate scenarios and "what could've been." She was healthy. She was content. So perhaps... perhaps she had Kensou to thank for that after all. Maybe his misguided chivalry set all these events in motion.

"Yeah... we're fine." Athena at last responded to Momoko, with a sweet smile.

"Oooh, here he comes~!" Momoko pointed.

Athena actually felt herself well up with excitement when Kensou charged into the combat zone, his leg appearing to not bother him at all. He looked so fierce, so... determined... it was almost like he was facing Krauser again.

"Kensou... do well." Athena whispered softly, her fists clenching.

"For the record, Mignon thinks its hilarious that Kensou made it further than Miss Perfect Panties! LA LA LA LA LAAAAA~!" Mignon made her presence ear-splittingly known, singing a taunt to her downed rival, who glared Psycho Daggers at her.

* * *

**FIGHT!**

The fight started... and predictably, Yamazaki made no effort to appear ready. Even as Kensou was in battle-ready stance, Yamazaki was standing there, hand in his pocket, hair still nappy, looking no more prepared than when he woke up that morning.

Kensou waited... waited... waited for the man to at least put his guard up. Yamazaki did nothing.

"Gonna be like that, eh? Alright, here I come."

Kensou rushed him, and went airborne; he demonstrated amazing agility, delivering a TRIPLE flying kick in midair, pumping out three kicks in succession before his feet touched the ground. Yamazaki took all three, and was stumbled back a fair distance... his body looked like it was going to fall backwards... but he eventually balanced himself out, and his hand stayed nestled in its pocket.

"WILL YOU STOP SCREWING AROUND, DUMMY? WE NEED THIS!" Big tried to jolt some energy into him.

Yamazaki cut his eyes slightly, before rolling them back into place. He focused on Kensou, who was coming forward again, and the Chinese kid started throwing. A left hand: Yamazaki shifted his right shoulder to absorb the hit. A cutting low kick: Yamazaki lifted his foot just enough for it to sail past, and Kensou spun around with the momentum... coming around with a high spinning hook kick! Yamazaki had to bring his hand up to block the foot, as the loud slap of impact resonated in the Stadium.

Yamazaki stumbled from the recoil, as Kensou frontflipped forward to keep meeting him. He pumped a double kick, left foot nailing Yamazaki's knee, before his right foot flew up in succession to try and crack his head. Ryuji took the knee hit, but he swayed his head back smoothly to avoid the more explosive second kick.

Kensou kept pushing: a spinning mid kick to the chest, doubling up with a leaping roundhouse after it. Yamazaki took the first hit and dodged the second, and his hand came up just in time to swat away the left palm strike that came after. Kensou followed up with a right, and Yamazaki swung his hand back the other way with a sloppier, backhanded parry.

At that moment, the dirty tricks came out. As Kensou was recoiling from the parry, Yamazaki sneakily cruised his foot across the dirt surface, kicking up a clump of grainy particles into Kensou's face.

"Agh!" Kensou yelped as his defenses fell, not mature enough in body and spirit to fight through such a distraction as loss of eyesight.

With a slasher smile, Yamazaki got a running start and PUNTED him in the stomach, folding the boy like a chair and dropping him to his knees.

"NOOO KENSOU!" Momoko wailed.

"Urrkh.. cough cough... cough!" Kensou struggled to regain lost air, as Yamazaki loomed over... he looked up, just in time for Yamazaki to snatch him by the hair and pull back.

"AGGGHHHHHH!"

His target held in place, Yamazaki lifted his knee, drew backwards... with a high-pitched cackle, the knee sailed forward and crashed into Kensou's jaw, felling the boy on the spot.

Dazed, desperate, the world spinning around him, Kensou saw nothing but the shadow creeping closer... seconds later, he felt a shoe plant into his stomach. A second shoe. A third shoe. The cackling of a madman...

"ATTACK THE LEG! THE LEG! YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" Big coached.

Yamazaki turned his head towards the stands... surprisingly, he lifted two eyebrows, as if Big had made a valid point. Returning to Kensou, he lifted his foot again... and brought it crashing down on the wounded leg of the boy.

The pain was officially back.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kensou's agonized wail shivered the spine of the masses, fan and fighter alike. Athena particularly hated to see him hurt like that...

"GET BACK TO YOUR FEET, KENSOU! SPRING WITH YOUR HANDS!" she instructed.

Kensou's leg pain helped distract his spinning head, and he obeyed... but not before making a slight mistake. He instinctively launched a fireball to try and distance Yamazaki...

"CHO KYUU DA-"

**SWOOP! **Yamazaki's snake-like arm flew out in a blur and snatched the fireball out of mid-air. Strangely, he didn't return it yet... he just stood there with a cocky smile, wagging his finger in a "no-no" gesture, while the hand that did the deed remained at his side...

Kensou spring-kicked back to his feet... and THAT'S when the fireball came back at him: now reddish-black in color, glowing with an evil taint. Kensou didn't have time to dodge it, and the high-speed projectile exploded into his stomach and dropped him again.

"GET UP GET UP GET UUUUUP!' Mignon screamed loudly. "MIGNON WON'T ALLOW YOU TO LET THE FORCES OF EVIL WIN!"

Thankfully, Yamazaki didn't pursue him; the odd man simply allowed Kensou to get back up. As Kensou returned to his feet, he could already feel a searing pain jolt through his leg; it nearly gave out right then.

"His leg's in bad shape!" Momoko pointed.

"Yeah... it is..." Athena half-muttered. She seemed to not even acknowledge Momoko's words, as her eyes were... mysteriously focused on Kensou... on an abnormal level...

Kensou grimaced, his eyes closing... but they opened again, and his eyes looked different. They looked like...!

"I have the Dragon Spirit in me!" Kensou roared, as he glowed with a golden aura. "With this power, I WILL DESTROY EVIL!"

"Well, cmon then." Yamazaki casually beckoned.

Kensou took a step on the leg; it held up! With a confident smile, he charged forward and met Yamazaki with a tremendous flying kick to the face! Yamazaki seemed surprised, as he took it square in the mug, and was sent reeling backwards from the force. It's a miracle he didn't hit the ground...!

Hand still in his pocket, Yamazaki rushed in with a stomping mid kick: Kensou caught his leg, and countered with a palm to his stomach. He saw Ryuji's face grimace, as the man sucked in air... Kensou decided to send him down the rest of the way with a palm to the face.

As Yamazaki hit the ground, Kensou didn't let up: he went airborne into a front flip, his leg extended, and he brought the full weight crashing down on Yamazaki's stomach with a ground strike.

"Ghhgh..." Yamazaki puffed out air, as his stomach took the brunt of the kick, and he turtled up in pain. There was no chance of him punishing Kensou at this close range, as Kensou backflipped to safety.

"GO KENSOU GOOO!" Mignon cheered.

"YOU'RE DOING IT, YOU BEAUTIFUL BUN-SCARFER YOU!" Mignon exclaimed.

"YOU BETTER WIN! I WANT MY F***ING MONEY!" Malin... cheered?

Yamazaki got up slowly... he cut his eyes and could see Kensou trying to close in. With a hiss, he spun around and tried to swing on him: Kensou parried his arm, and came around with a back chop, drilling his lungs. As Yamazaki hunched over from the impact, Kensou brought his foot up high and kicked him square in the forehead, sending him backwards into an erratic stumble.

If Big had hair, this is where he'd be pulling it out. "RYUJI! FOCUS, DAMMIT, FOCUS! OUR PLAN! OUR VISION!"

Kensou stepped in deep, ramming a fist full-force into his stomach; Yamazaki reeled, and Kensou brought two monkey slaps upside his face, before spinning around with a backfist that cracked him clean on the nose. Yamazaki stumbled, stumbled... and Kensou leaped up, spinning around with a flying roundhouse to the jaw.

**KAPOWWWWW!** Yamazaki took it on the button... and the man fell.

The audience was going crazy. The fighters were out of their seats, clapping wild. Malin in particular was leaping so much, she lost balance and Jenet had to catch her. The Stadium shook with the ravenous cheers of the masses, as they heralded the Psycho Soldier's awesome performance against a man... not particularly well-liked.

"He did it! He actually did it~!" Momoko wailed. "ATHENA-NEE! KENSOU-NII DID IIIIIIT!"

But Athena... for some strange reason... didn't seem convinced. Her eyes were focused no longer on Kensou, but on the body of Ryuji himself. She sensed... a foul taste in the air. It wafted to her nostrils and settled on her tongue, to the point that her face curled.

Evil.

"Hhhheeeehehehehehehehehe...heeeheeheheheheheheheheheheheeheeheeee.."

Before Kensou could be declared the winner, signs of life showed from Yamazaki's body again... he was shaking with laughter?!

"Heeehee... AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Kensou remained on guard. "What the..."

Yamazaki kept cackling the entire time as he slowly helped himself up... his face, though busted, showed no signs of discomfort; in fact, he seemed happier than ever. But the most noticeable difference in the man was... his body, which glowed with a dark red hue surrounding him.

"HOOOOOO MAMA!" Yamazaki howled. "You sure know how to throw a punch, kid! I haven't been this excited during a fight for a long, long time. I might have to check my drawers when this is over!"

* * *

In a more isolated corner of the stands, a select few were watching this fight with great interest. Some wished fortune upon the homicidal maniac who had returned to the spotlight, some wishing the opposite outcome... or maybe, deep down, they all had conflicting emotions on the matter.

"Thought he was done for a moment." Mature stated.

"Don't be a fool, Mature." Vice returned. "Remember what they call him?"

"Yes, of course. Madness-"

"Unfiltered."

"Perhaps our God is smiling upon him."

"He's done nothing to earn such favor."

"Maybe this means our ambition is meant to prevail. Maybe we've been chosen to inherit the Earth, not those Heavenly Douchebags."

"Kukukukuku... don't be silly, Mature. We both know Yamazaki has no place in our world either. When this is all said and done, I'll personally rip his heart out and make a stew with it."

"Fufufufufufufu... sounds scrumptious. But for the time being, we might as well cheer for him. He's clearing out the excess gunk, after all."

"But if he loses?"

"That's fine too~"

"More fun for us, I suppose."

"The end result is the same, regardless."

"Our world."

"Nobody..."

"...Else's."

**I never thought I'd have to cut another fight short, but here we freaking are LOL! Ah well, I'm pleased with the pace. I'll go ahead and dedicate next chapter to finishing Fight #5, and probably add in some more Freeman stuff. From here on, it's gonna have to be one fight per chapter. Chizuru had the last squash match of the round, so the stakes are real from here on.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Yamazaki has gained a second win, but Kensou's not out of this yet! The Dragon Spirit still burns in him... and who knows? He might have ANOTHER ace in the hole, that he's not quite aware of. It's the conclusion to Kensou vs Yamazaki! TUNE IN AND SEE!**


	28. Chapter 28: Round 2, pt 3

**BREAKING NEWS: **_**"We interrupt this broadcast to bring you a live news update."**_

_**"Three new deaths have been reported, in a string of gnarly murders onset by one madman's killing spree. We now go live to the scene for more on the story. Be advised... the footage you are about to see are disturbing."**_

_**"I'm standing here in the aftermath of another rampage, by a man that seems to have no remorse, no motive, and no end in sight. Police are on the scene now, searching for evidence on even the smallest lead that can bring them to this psycho, to finally end this nightmarish day in the life of Munich, Germany. There are multiple lacerations and puncture wounds on the victims, suggesting he may be using a knife or some bladed object, but no murder weapons have been recovered as of yet. So far, there have been no witnesses, and reports of his sightings have been vague at best. I'll keep you posted, as new developments come in. Back to you."**_

_**"There are still no new developments on the pursuit, but I just want to remind you all: this man is about six feet, pale white skin, slender, with long red hair. He's wearing a dark, cut-off top, and white slacks. If you see anyone resembling this man, DO NOT APPROACH HIM. Call law enforcement immediately, and do not panic. And most importantly... stay in groups, stay in heavily crowded areas, and do not venture off alone. Please, stay safe, until we can catch this madman."**_

**WE NOW RETURN TO YOUR REGULARLY SCHEDULED BROADCAST.**

* * *

Back in the combat zone, the fight had reached a more level playing field. Kensou had gone from putting an ass-whooping on Yamazaki, to being forced on his heels. Yamazaki seemed faster, more aggressive, more motivated than he originally exuded at the start. He was also fighting smarter... he kept trying to go for that leg.

Yamazaki threw a stomping kick to the leg in question; Kensou caught the foot, but Yamazaki yanked it free and tried to come upside Kensou's chin with a chi-fueled uppercut. Kensou swayed to dodge it, and fired back with swift, cobra-like hand strikes. He managed to catch Ryuji under the eye with one, but the madman dodged the next two, and finally absorbed the last one with his bicep. Yamazaki tried to fire a knee at close range, but Kensou was able to bring his knee up at the same time, and their legs pressed together and cancelled each other out. They both pushed away, and separated.

As Kensou reset... he winced in pain as a sharp stab nearly buckled his leg; damn, he was feeling it again!

"Agh. Cmon Dragon Spirit... urrrrghhhhhhhh!"

Kensou closed his eyes and he glowed gold again... he could feel his energy return, his pain subside... he could keep going.

"Kensou's devoting all his chi to keeping his body stable." Momoko analyzed.

"Yes." Athena nodded. "Well done, Momo-chan. But that's a massive use of resources, and if he gets winded and loses his chi... that'll spell trouble."

"Oh yeah!" Momoko worried. "Kensou does tend to uh... ummm..."

"Blow his wad?" Mignon chimed in.

"M-Mignon! I wasn't gonna.. s-say that." Momoko blushed. "But he winded himself badly against Krauser last year. It seems his chi is just not meant to last for an extended fight."

"Correct..." Athena seemed to once again tune out the conversation, as her eyes sharply observed Kensou's movements. She was either studying him carefully, or pondering something heavy...

Kensou pressed forward with enhanced energy; Yamazaki unleashed his Snake Edge and tried to catch him coming in, but Kensou rolled foward and dodged it, closing incredible distance. He peppered Yamazaki's midsection with a short palm, then tried to go to the head with a follow up strike, but Yamazaki brought his forearm high and absorbed the shot. As Kensou was suspended there for a brief second, Yamazaki took the chance to fire a quick knee into his stomach. It wasn't a critical hit, but it did but Kensou backwards... and Yamazaki followed up with a cackle and a headbutt.

"HEE HEE HAHAAA!" his skull slammed into Kensou's eyebrow, sending the Chinese kid into retreat. Kensou had to stop and check for blood: thankfully, no cut had opened.

Kensou started panting... he tried to breathe in through his nose, but his mouth was fighting to open as well. Yamazaki saw it, and grinned; the madman wasn't even flustered.

"What's it gonna take to bring this son of a bitch down..." Kensou groaned.

The fight continued. Kensou came in low, throwing a wide sweep; Yamazaki brought his foot up to dodge it, and Kensou spun around with a back elbow. Yamazaki caught it...

A stomp to the leg.

"CRAP!" Kensou cursed in pain as he staggered backwards. He DEFINITELY felt that one. He managed to stay standing for now... but that last hit made all the painful memories come flooding back.

"I hope you got more than dumplings in those pockets, kid." Yamazaki sneered. "You're gonna need it to make it out of this ring. I never get tired. I like the sight of my own blood. Pain is pleasure, whether its my own, or that of others. The only way you're gonna stop me is to knock me out."

"DON'T TELL HIM HOW TO WIN, ASSHOLE!' Big berated from the sidelines.

Kensou's fists clenched; he was right! There was no way to just make Yamazaki surrender... he had to make him incapable of fighting. Facts had to be faced, Kensou was getting tired: fueling his body with the golden Dragon Spirit, strengthening every blow... it had been taxing. Now he understood why he and Bao had to share it; it was too much of a weight for one man to carry.

He had to unleash it, before he got too tired... he had to take Yamazaki out in a single blow.

"Alright, Chuckles!" Kensou yelled, firing up. "You said it yourself, so whatever happens next... NO HARD FEELINGS! HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kensou charged forward, going airborne... he came in with a flying kick, nailing Yamazaki in the cheek. Yamazaki stumbled around like a drunken zombie... but he just laughed.

"Heehehe! HEEEHEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's it baby, GIMME MOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!" Yamazaki licked his lips as he all but asked for another hit.

Kensou tried to go airborne again; this time, Yamazaki had a trap ready. As Kensou got up high, Yamazaki's snake-like arm shot upwards and snatched his ankle, slamming him to the ground like a model airplane with its wings clipped.

"Urgh!" Kensou was shocked by the uncanny strength and speed of Yamazaki... but the Dragon Spirit powered him back up. Springing with his hands, his feet spun like a propeller and clobbered Yamazaki in the chin, and Kensou returned to his feet... and was in close range! THIS WAS HIS CHANCE!

"YOU'RE MINE! HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kensou roared his lungs out as he presented his palms; all at once, a MASSIVE ball of blue Psycho Power manifested and sizzled with close-range fury. The sphere's radius was so immense, anything within at least three yards of Kensou would be vaporized.

He couldn't hear. He couldn't think. He couldn't even open his eyes. He just kept them shut, and felt the influx of energy leave him, all at once, like all the weight of his body floating up to heaven, leaving him like a feather. It went on for seconds and seconds, the energy POURING out of him... no... it was his entire soul. Would he be naught but a husk when the attack was over?!

He felt the attack die down... and his body became heavy again. Muscles like iron, bones like cinder blocks... he felt like a tide had crashed into him, drenching his clothes, dragging him down... but he stayed strong, remained on his feet... he had to see Yamazaki's body, confirm the kill.

"Gasp! Oh nooo!" Mignon squealed.

"Kensou..." Athena shook her head.

"Kensou-nii..." Momoko sympathized.

Kensou opened his eyes and looked foward; Yamazaki was exactly six yards away, waving with a shit-eating grin.

"YA MISSED!"

* * *

**INSTANT REPLAY**

Hey, it's me, Hyena. Former capo of the Mephistopheles gang in Southtown. I'm the instant replay commentator now, cuz I refuse to be ringside announcer after some freako serial killer nearly chopped my head off last night! So let's take a look here at our hungry friend's blunder.

So, as we can see HERE... there's Kensou. So Yamazaki slams him down, like so... and Kensou's at his feet there... you see there? Okay, so Kensou pulls a slick move, this kinda... spring kick... helicopter thing... and he clips Yamazaki pretty hard with it. Dude is staggering backwards. Kensou's back up, and he unleashes his Desperation Move.

Now see, THIS here is the problem! Kensou was in ideal range to starch Yamazaki right where he stood. But once he did that attack on wakeup, he accidentally knocked Yamazaki too far backwards, OUT of range of his Desperation Move. WAAH WAHH WAHH WAAAHHHHHH, am I right? What a dolt he is! Hate to say it, but he probably just cost himself the match. That's just the way the cracker crumbles- I mean, cookie. I bet Kensou's gonna want some cookies after this. And snack cakes, and such. Well, that's all from me. Hyena OUT!

* * *

As if he wasn't exhausted enough, now Kensou just wanted to flop to the ground in embarrassment; how could be be such an idiot? Why did these moments of stupidity always come around when he least needed it? In front of 75,000 people and... Athena... gah, she must be shaking her head in shame right now...

"Damn it... I screwed up..." Kensou groaned.

Understandably, most everyone in the Stadium was disappointed... especially the ones who had put serious money on the underdog, and were thanking whatever god they prayed to when he seemed on the cusp of victory. But the way Kensou looked now; heaving, mouth wide open, just barely maintaining his stance... the dream looked over.

"Kensou-nii was so close... if only he hadn't missed that attack!" Momoko expressed, her face saddened with disappointment. "Athena-nee? You okay?"

Athena was starting to worry both Momoko and Mignon alike; she hadn't said a word for several minutes, even after this "climax". Her eyes just remained intensely narrowed... her face seemed like it was... straining...

"Athena? Helloooooo! Earth to Psycho!" Mignon waved a hand in her face, complete with comical sound effects, but got nothing.

Athena closed her eyes, took a breath... and released.

**"KENSOU! Can you hear me?"**

"Wh-wha...?!" Kensou spoke aloud when he heard the voice: HER voice. He looked around, but Athena was nowhere in sight. He looked back over at the stands; he could see the faint pink hue of her hair among the fighters, so she was still there!

"Athena, what are you-"

**"Just shut up and listen to me! You're not losing this fight, dammit! Now go at him!"**

"Athena! G-get out of my head! I..."

**"This is happening whether you like it or not. You cheated for me, and now I'm doing it for you! DEAL WITH IT!"**

"I-I don't want your help!" Kensou yelled aloud. "This is my chance to rise above you, Athena! I..."

**"Nobody has to know. You can still win, one-up me, still get all the glory. Now... take several deep breaths, in through the nose, out the mouth. Do it five times, then loosen up."**

No... this was wrong. Unnatural. He wanted to focus and try to shut her out, but he was... too tired...

Besides, how could he deny her? After what he did to her... he'd be a hypocrite. At this moment, he had to consider, not necessarily what was most important... but most viable. He could still win. He could still earn the money, and a newfound reputation. He could pay Malin back. He could put Athena at ease, about everything.

...Screw it. Let her have her fun.

**"Circle left! His weak spot!"**

Kensou obeyed. He took a breath, and rushed in from an angle; Yamazaki saw him coming. With a weary sigh, he extended his foot and nailed Kensou in the stomach, dropping him on his butt.

**"No, YOUR left you dummy! The side with his hand in his pocket!"**

Kensou had to cough it out a bit, but he leaped back to his feet and rushed in on the correct side this time. He fired a high kick; Yamazaki had to sway considerably to avoid it, and Kensou was able to follow up with a calf kick that seemed to seriously buckle the madman... but Yamazaki merely smiled as he took a step back, shaking his leg out a bit to absolve the pain.

"I think your hits are losing a bit of pop!" he taunted. "Better eat your greens, kid!"

Kensou clenched his fist as he fired back. "I only eat meat!"

Yamazaki chuckled. "Yeah I bet you do. Getting rejected by Athena your whole life'll do that to ya."

To complete the image of his horrible dirty joke, Yamazaki performed the crudest of gestures: balling his hand into a fist, bringing it to his mouth... and pressing his tongue on the inside of his cheek, to make it bulge out.

Kensou got nice and heated after that; he rushed in blindly, looking to clock Yamazaki in his cheek for his disrespect. Yamazaki laughed, as Kensou gave him exactly what he wanted; Kensou stepped in and threw a wild left, and Yamazaki's snake arm snatched him by the face, and the madman smoothly sidestepped as he flung him aside. Kensou stumbled wildly, before falling flat on his face.

**"Don't let him rile you up, Kensou! Calm and cool!"**

She was right. He'd seen enough of Yamazaki's fights; the man loved his mind games. He wasn't going to win fighting so heated.

He returned to his feet: Yamazaki was actually coming in this time! He had his hand drawn back, ready to swing.

**"Dodge left and counter right!"**

Yamazaki flung a haymaker: he missed, as Kensou juked left and fired an impressive palm into his stomach. He heard Yamazaki grunt; it had to damage him. Kensou followed up with a kick to the body, nailing him in the ribs, and Yamazaki went down to his knees!

"YEAH KENSOU!" Momoko cheered.

**"Nail him again!"**

Kensou was all-too pleased to deliver a knifehand chop to the back of his neck. Yamazaki went flat, facedown in the dirt.

**"JUMP FAST!"**

Kensou looked at the feet; Yamazaki attempted a tricky little kick from his prone position, but Kensou leaped back to avoid it. Unfortunately, it gave Yamazaki time to get back to his feet, and he turned around... he was all smiles, despite being covered in dirt.

A Snake Edge flew out; Kensou took it in the stomach, and he nearly went down.

**"Don't be intimidated by the speed! Feint low, then go airborne with a kick."**

...Kensou couldn't believe how well Athena's advice was working! He was hitting Yamazaki with all his shots, and his stamina was holding up to boot! He could definitely sense he had an advantage... but WHY WAS HE STILL SMILING?! Everytime those cheeks widened, Kensou just got so... so angry. He kept hitting him, with everything he had, and Yamazaki just... just... ARRRGH!

**"Kensou, your heart rate's elevating again. Calm down!"**

"I-I can't Athena... I'm just so tired... he won't go down!"

**"Just keep hitting him!"**

"Where?!"

**"BLOCK LEFT, FAST!"**

Kensou focused just quick enough to see Yamazaki charging in. Even with one hand pocketed, Yamazaki could generate huge power with a roundhouse, and his foot slammed into Kensou's shoulder. Kensou tanked it... but his leg flared up hard from the force he had to exert to keep standing. A second kick, from Yamazaki's other leg, plowed into his pelvis and finally made his leg give out.

"Urggh...cough cough... agh..."

The third hit came: Yamazaki took great joy in doing a dramatic step back, before he rushed in with a punting kick to Kensou's face, splitting his lip wide open and putting the boy on his back. Kensou spat immediately, attempting to expel the blood... but as his face was north, the spit had nowhere to go but down on his face, and he painted himself with his own fluids.

"Gh...ghkk... A...the...na..." Kensou panted out the words, in between spits of blood. "What do I do now?"

**"I... he... he's backing up! I don't know why!"**

Kensou got his wits about him and crawled back to his feet. After spitting red a few times, he looked up: Yamazaki had backed up several yards, and was just... standing there. His arms were completely down. His shoulders slumped. His face presented. He was making no effort to defend himself.

"I... what's he doing?"

**"I... I can't read him! I'm sorry, Kensou... I can't... I can't read him..."**

Kensou was afforded all the time in the world, to get back into fighting stance. He kept his eyes forward: Yamazaki stood dormant. Kensou was tired, bloody, exhausted breaths, heaving, just barely staying up... and Yamazaki didn't finish him. Why?

...And then he saw Yamazaki's hand slowly emerge from the pocket... with it, carrying a wooden handle, connected to a shimmering steel...

Kensou's heart paused. Why was he... why did he bring out the knife? No... he couldn't do this. Somebody was going to stop this, right? They wouldn't just let Yamazaki... c-cut him, or worse...!

"Athena..."

Yamazaki's lips slowly crept into a smile, as the blade emerged further and further...

"Athena...!"

Yamazaki was holding it out now, tilting the blade until its tip was glaring between Kensou's eyes...

"ATHENA!"

**"I... he appears docile! I don't know what he's doing!"**

"HE'S HOLDING A DAMNED KNIFE! THAT'S THE OPPOSITE OF DOC-"

...That's when it happened. An act so abrupt, so baffling, so mind-twistingly unexpected, that even the strongest psychic couldn't predict...

...He threw the knife down, blade-first, into the dirt. The blade sank all the way deep, until only the wooden handle could be seen poking out of the ground. Having admired his work, Yamazaki simply looked back at Kensou, standing completely still, undefended.

Kensou couldn't take it anymore. The confusion, the nerves, the FEAR that every action from Yamazaki presented... he wanted this damn fight over already. He knew he was baiting him... that had to be what it was! A trap!

...But wait? Maybe he was just lightening his load? Maybe he was slowing down, and needed to get rid of that extra weight! Maybe he's tired. Maybe he's actually feeling the effects of all the hits Kensou put on him!

...No... that couldn't be it. He was going to pick the knife up again! That's what it was! As soon as Kensou was close, he'd snatch it out of the dirt and turn him into a red canvas!

Kensou had to act fast; he couldn't allow it! He WOULDN'T allow it! THIS WAS HIS CHANCE, NOW!

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Kensou cried as he charged in, closing distance on the defenseless Yamazaki, prepared to clobber him for good. One clean punch, while the man was standing there, wide open... one crack to the jaw, and he'd go to sleep! Almost... there...!

...A grin. Kensou saw it, and hesitated... but his feet were moving too fast. He was second guessing himself! But it was too late...!

...Yamazaki sidestepped him easily, and threw a perfectly timed kick, right to his leg, where the wound from the Choi fight was most sensitive. Kensou felt a sting as fresh as when the leg was first cut, and he cried out in pain as the limb gave out, and he tumbled down...

...His face landed on the wooden handle of the knife, knocking him out instantly.

**WINNER: RYUJI YAMAZAKI**

* * *

Athena and Momoko were out there like bullets from a gun. "KENSOU!"

Chin and a recovering Bao were slightly slower out there. By the time they arrived, Athena had already scooped Kensou into her lap and flipped him over; her mouth dropped in horror when she saw a humongous knot on his forehead, bulging out like some disgusting growth trying to claw its way past his flesh...

"Oh my god, he's swelling up!" Momoko squealed.

"He could have a hematoma." Athena noted, as she gently applied a hand to the swollen spot, checking its intensity. "We gotta get Kula to ice it down..."

"Kensou!" Chin snapped his fingers in his face. "Answer me, boy!"

"Kensou-nii!" Bao shook him.

Kensou was out cold, snoring loudly... maybe he was dreaming about meat buns. Maybe he was dreaming about he and Athena, naked in a flower field. Whatever it was, he hopefully had no concussion symptoms, so he could enjoy said slumber.

In the stands, everyone was pretty bummed to see Kensou lose... particularly Malin, who failed to keep her seat and went charging out there, passionately screaming:

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! MY MILLION DOLLARS GONE! ALL GONE! I SHOULD CHOP OFF YOUR LOUSY NUTS AND SERVE EM IN SPAGHETTIOS!"

Momoko and Bao had to forcefully hold Malin back, as the ill-tempered girl had gone so far as to draw her dagger and start flailing it wildly in Kensou's direction. The temper tantrum lasted nearly a minute... until Athena finally got fed up and threw her facefirst into the grass via telekinesis.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yamazaki took his leave. Despite the insane number of hits he took, the man held up well: almost... INHUMANELY well...

As Yamazaki rejoined Big, who threw a brotherly arm around his shoulder, two of the three Heavenly Kings watched from afar, and formed their own opinions on proceedings...

"So he won..." Shermie grunted. "Not sure if that helps us or hurts us."

"Our power is growing with each second." Chris declared. "How else could Yamazaki have taken such damage and kept standing? Our God's blessing shines upon us. Pretty soon, _we'll _ be as strong as our mortal selves..."

"I can barely contain my excitement~" Shermie moaned, as she traced the curves of her body. "To be my old self again... no more hunger, no more cold, no more emptiness... and our gracious Lord Orochi will grant us eternal life!"

Chris's smile widened, and his eyes dimmed. "Yesss... we, the chosen ones who carry His will... not _them_."

Shermie put a hand to her chin. "It's important that we win this round, Chris. We can't afford to let them get ahead. If they really CAN'T be trusted..."

"They'll make their choice." Chris responded coldly. "If they won't stand with us, and support our cause... I'll punish them with my own hand."

**WHEW. What a fight. I think this fight holds the distinction of being the longest in Kumite history. It was absolutely bonkers to sit down and do this. But it's over... and yes, my boy won lol. Call me a disgusting biased asshole showing favoritism. Go ahead, I deserve it. At least my blue-haired bae isn't in this story... yet ; )**

**NEXT CHAPTER: It's a story as old as pro wrestling itself...Face Heel Turn. Join our lucha hero as he takes a decisive step forward: one he can never return from. THE RETURN OF TIZOC...? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	29. Chapter 29: Death and Rebirth, R2 pt 4

**Hey peeps! Before we go any further, I'd like to give a shoutout to Cascate. Thank you so much for the support, my friend! I look forward to hearing from you more!**

**I encourage you to go check out Cascate's new tournament fic, "King of Fighters: New Horizon." It's an exciting new tournament with some old faces you know and love, as well as some excellent Chinese OCs. It has a very powerful Chinese presence. READ IT. REVIEW IT. Give this fella some motivation.**

**I'd also like to thank Nanomemes for the sudden influx of reviews! Great person, Nanomemes. I've met very few, if any that possess her level of intellect. She's a genius. Read her stories.**

**Without further ado, enjoy the fight.**

* * *

Red and blue lights flooded the streets below, commanding the brunt of the road as pedestrians and civilian vehicles alike were forced to go aside for their initiative. Uniformed officers and heavily armored special forces were setting up roadblocks, directing people in specific paths, advising safety regulations... the city was in chaos.

Far above, on the rooftops, the orchestrators of this chaos stood proud, watching. One man: a fallen warrior, clutching his Crimson Spear to steady his feet. Beside him: the puppetmaster who unleashed the monster and couldn't control him, her neck area heavily coiled with bandages. And behind them: the two strange, inseparable figures who seemed to always follow behind...

The leader of this group, Shion, unleashed a laugh. "Hahahahahaha... I must say, Botan, you've really done a number. That guy you brought in couldn't have worked better for our cause. He's absolutely TERRORIZING these people!"

Botan, despite the opportune moment to gloat, elected to keep her mouth shut. Maybe it had to do with her current state... suggested by the way she unconsciously tried to rub her throat, but retracted her hand quickly.

"What, nothing to say Botan?" Shion seized the moment to unleash some jabs. "Oh yeah... you tried to control that lunatic, and he nearly crushed your windpipe! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Botan cut her eyes sharply towards him... but turned away in the opposite direction moments later.

"We have the edge we need against the Hakkeshu." Shroom finally opened up from the rear. "They may be Orochi's chosen people, but when we resurrect the God for our own end, they'll fade into oblivion."

Shion cockily swung his spear, brandishing the tip towards the vast city before them. "We have all the chips now! All we need do is wait... wait and let the festering fruits bloom."

The others in the vicinity were wise to step back; Shion took a brazen step forward, twirling his spear wildly, cackling as he shouted:

"WHERE'S YOUR HERO NOW, GERMANS?! WHERE IS HE?! HE HIDES LIKE A COWARD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**IN THE LOCKER ROOM...**

A massive figure stood in the locker room, his naked form obscured by the darkness: a shade that concealed even his face, as he stared into the mirror, at a reflection only he could see.

The mirror was an anthology: a playback of all the memories, an entire life he invested into his career, his... identity.

"You were the best..." he spoke aloud, to an empty room. "Children looked up to you. Men envied you. Women lusted for you. You were a hero..."

He dwelled on his Round 1 fight; his "victory" over Kim.

"Kim Kaphwan." he spoke. "I defeated you... but it feels nothing but bitter on my lips."

A "win"... the more he thought that word, the faker it sounded. There was nothing to celebrate, nothing to feel happy for. Tizoc had failed. And more importantly... it had stripped him.

He cut his eyes to the bench, where the trademark Griffon head sat. Even now, the thought of putting it on felt disgusting. There was no fun in it... to go out there now wearing that would be work, not passion. Another day at the office. "Collecting" a "win".

"I can't fight with you anymore." he spoke to it where it lay. "It's tainted. I look at you, and I see a long, monotonous career of moving cogs."

He approached the bench, reaching down and picking up the shining piece of his attire. He stared into the beady eyes, which stared back...

"Forgive me... but to regain my honor and glory, I must become something different. To revitalize my spirit, I must..."

He let go of the mask... and it fell to the ground.

* * *

**OPENING ROUND FIGHT #6: GATO VS ? ? ?**

Gato was the first one out there, having no need to prolong things with an exuberant walkout or unnecessary preparations. He was just standing... trying to drown out the negativity being directed at him from all sides. He obviously wasn't the most favored contestant in this tournament; his pure indifference to Hotaru's heartbreaking loss only served to further tarnish whatever image he might present. Unless a Hakkeshu, it seemed almost a shoe-in that his opponent would be the recipient of their cheers...

"I don't know a single guy in this contest I wouldn't root for over Gato." Mai curled her nose as she spoke. "I hate him."

"Hate's a strong word there, Mai..." Andy nervously spoke up.

"Well, it suits him! The guy OOZES hate!" Mai snapped back. "He's a selfish, inconsiderate jerk that won't even acknowledge his own sister!"

"We don't know she's his sister." Joe chimed in.

"Shut up, Joe." Mai suppressed him. "I don't care what she is, all she does is show him love and admiration, and he can't even be bothered to comfort her in her time of need... GRR! I wish I could wreck him myself."

"Well, at least we can root for the brave soul coming to face him..." Robert reassured.

Everyone turned to the giant TV, eagerly awaiting the name of the opponent who would face Gato... but it never came. Instead, the image began to distort, until the screen had gone completely black.

"What?" Shingo grunted.

Suddenly... loud music ERUPTED and shook the entire Stadium, making the seats vibrate. The TV screen was now awash in bright, mesmerizing colors and virtual pyrotechnics. The music in question was sporting Spanish lyrics... but it wasn't the traditional Mexican music from the previous walkout. This one sounded more metal, borderline DEATH... the vocalist in question wasn't so much singing as screaming and grunting whatever macabre message he was spreading with this song.

The only other hint to further the identity of the opponent was... a distorted, demonic-looking dinosaur, roaring on the TV screen, covered in flames.

"What the hell is this?!" King complained, fingers in her ears.

"WHAT?" Yuri called out.

"I was just asking a rhetorical-"

"HUH?"

"NOTHING."

Finally... real pyrotechnics began exploding from the blue corner entrance of the Stadium. As a smokescreen enveloped the singular exit... a huge, shadowy figure began to emerge. His body became clearer... clearer... until finally, his identity was revealed: a huge, towering, muscular warrior, estimated seven feet tall... in fact, he seemed to have the exact same build as...

"...Tizoc?!" Andy pondered.

"That can't be Tizoc!" Joe corrected. "Tizoc's a... bird guy! This guy is...?"

Sure enough, the colossus didn't at all look like the trademark Griffon Mask: this guy looked straight out of the Jurassic Era. A tough, scaly, reddish brown hide, which extended all the way down to his arms, complete with two sets of razor sharp claws. His feet bore the same equipment: long, hooked nails, for disemboweling anyone unfortunate enough to be in their path.

Instead of the curved beak and beady eyes of old, this guy was sporting a set of crushing jaws, with a murderous assortment of 60 flesh-rending teeth.

To complete the image, and truly solidify his status as the terrifying predator of thousands of years ago... a huge tail, sprouting from his back end.

"Never seen this guy before!" Shen Woo yelled.

"Was he in Round 1? I don't remember..." Hinako questioned.

"It's gotta be Tizoc." Andy concluded. "Who else could it be?"

"Yeah, I think you're right." Joe agreed. "Man, that guy is creative..."

Suffice to say, people were confused. He didn't look at all like the wrestling hero, who inspired the hearts of men, women, and children alike. This guy was... different. Sinister. An ill aura surrounding him. To further reinforce this image, the man was carrying a steel folding chair in one hand, and a baseball bat in the other. The REAL Tizoc, one of the most popular faces, would never carry weapons...

Bonne Jenet ran out there to meet him, amazed and... conflicted... with what she was seeing. He certainly wasn't the man she'd come to know and admire.

"TIZOC! T-Tizoc, is that you?!"

She sprinted out onto the grass, to intercept him before he made it to the ring... the mysterious dino man saw her coming, and extended his bat, thrusting it into her breast and knocking her down.

"O-OWWWWW!" Jenet whined, clutching her bosom. "T-Tizoc, how could you-"

"SHUT UP!" the man roared with a bellowing tone. "Shut up with your deceitful words, Whore of Babylon!"

The voice was definitely his.

"T...Tizoc..."

The dino man brandished his bat towards her face. "You have been a point of weakness in my life for too long! I will never again be hindered by your womanly wiles! The relationship between you and the man known as Tizoc is no more!"

A half combination of his rejection, and the pain in her chest, caused tears to form in Jenet's eyes, as she witnessed the man she had been so close to... fade before her eyes.

"Tizoc... h-how could you be this way to me?" her voice cracked. "I thought we were-"

"We are NOTHING!" the dino man screeched. "And STOP CALLING ME THAT! The Griffon Mask is dead! I killed him with my own hands! From his putrescent carcass rises a new warrior! Faster, stronger, smarter, more attuned in body and mind! I AM THAT WARRIOR!"

"Maaaan what the f*** is going on here..." Shen Woo scratched his head. "I think I smoked some bad weed..."

The dino man stomped past the fallen Jenet, at last emerging in the combat zone, where Gato awaited with... no real position on the current happenings.

Regardless of his indifference, "Tizoc" continued to ramble.

"Let all manner of man and beast beware... I am the perfect killing machine! I am a predator unmatched! In the food chain, no creature can dare call themself my equal! Perfect speed, perfect killer instinct, I consume the flesh and drink the blood of my enemies! I show no mercy to my lessers, even as the crawl away wounded and pleading! I take no handouts: the thrill of the hunt and the kill is what compels me! It's my identity! It's the blood in my veins! I am the King of Dinosaurs... **FEAR ME!**"

"God, he's annoying." Iori complained, scrunching his ears up to drown out the incessant speech.

"That's Tizoc alright." Andy pointed out. Joe nodded in agreement.

"I know it's weird but... I kinda want them both to lose?" Yuri chuckled.

"Yeah, I honestly thought this was no contest, but boy... this guy surprised me." King shook her head.

Gato wasn't invested in the slightest in whatever episode this man was carrying on. To him, it didn't really matter WHO he was: an old companion or a stranger. With a sharp hiss from his nostrils, Gato got into stance, focusing his cold eyes on the jurassic imposter.

"Are you finished finally?" Gato addressed him. "I don't care what face you wear... you bleed the same."

The dino man didn't take that lightly; dropping the baseball bat to the side, he readied the steel chair with two hands. "YOU'RE the one who's going to bleed!"

**FIGHT!**

Dino gave a ferocious, commanding roar: like the carnivore of millenia past, his screech sent fear into the hearts of mortal man...

...Not really. Gato stayed composed as Dino charged at him, the chair cocked back, ready to unleash... Dino stepped in close, and tried to knock his head off with the first swing, but Gato ducked it and retreated backwards.

The dino man was surprisingly fast; he was able to pursue Gato, and he closed in a little faster than expected...!

"Argh!" Gato grunted, as he turned his body at the last second and received the steel chair to his arm. Though it wasn't a headshot, it still hurt PLENTY.

Dino saw Gato's body shift with discomfort; he hurt him. Relentless like his spirit animal, he stayed on top of Gato, raising the chair high and coming down with an overhead smash. Gato was wise enough to dip his head, but the chair still smacked him on the back shoulders, dropping him to his knees.

"...Why does it feel dirty for this guy to be swinging a chair, and not Billy with a big stick?" Joe inquired.

"Because a chair is meant for other purposes." Andy responded. "Not much else you can do with a big stick."

"Oh I beg to differ." Malin grinned evilly as she said that.

Gato rose to his feet, scowling furiously; he was definitely getting fed up with this guy and his dishonorable tactics. He took a huge, steaming breath, gathering tension in his muscles...

Dino was coming at him. "RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

He swung the chair.

This time, Gato didn't take it. "HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Dino's chair was met with equal force: a thunderous kick from Gato, the sole of his foot slamming into the appliance at the apex of its swing. Impact met impact, creating a tremendous shockwave that kicked up dust along the ground...

Dino was sent backwards, but only a slight, inconvenient stumble. He gathered his wits, raised the chair to charge back in...

...He stopped and looked at the steel appliance in his hands: It was completely bent, at an obtuse angle.

He cut his eyes back to Gato: the man was in a firm stance, fists extended, those sharp eyes daring Dino to try anything else.

With a roar, Dino threw the disfigured appliance aside, and instead picked up the baseball bat. "GRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

He charged at Gato and took a huge home run swing... the wooden tool soared towards Gato, who merely exhaled hot air from his nostrils and sharply thrust his forearm forward to meet it.

**CRAAACK! **Gato demonstrated an iron-like bone structure, as his arm connected with the bat, and the sporting instrument broke into two halves, complete with a splinter-y explosion.

The recoil sent Dino stumbling backwards, and the man stopped to look at what was in his hand: he was now holding nothing but a handle.

With no more weapons at his disposal, the huge wrestler finally stepped forth to test Gato in hand-to-hand combat. He came forth in a classic wrestling stance: feet apart, arms wide open like a hug... whether to strike or grapple, the large man would surely deliver a painful attack.

The real battle began. Dino charged forth with a lariat; Gato ducked it. As their bodies crossed, Dino tried to spin around with a back clothesline. Gato sidestepped it, and gave a tremendous bellow from his lungs as he thrust both elbows backwards... directly into Dino's ribs. The force was so great, dirt flew from where Gato's feet were planted.

As Dino hunched over in pain, Gato backfisted him in the face, sending him backwards... and he delivered a parting kick to the chest, as a final gift. Dino took the shots... but it would take much more to bring the big man down.

Now facing each other again, both came forward. Gato tried to get the first punch off, but Dino's longer leg allowed him to boot Gato in the stomach before the man arrived. Gato was stunned, and Dino wasted no time getting in close and scooping him up, putting him in a fireman's carry... Dino got into a spin... round... round... until he let go of Gato and let the man's body freefall to the dirt.

"Nnghhh..." Gato coughed out a grunt as his body hit the ground hard, nearly knocking the wind from him. He wanted to take a moment to breathe... but that was a bad idea. He looked up, and saw nothing but a shadow coming down on him: in the form of an elbow drop from the Dino.

Gato thanked his lucky stars he was able to side roll in time, because Dino's body crashing was like a piano! He saw nothing but the dust the impact stirred, and he wondered if he could've survived that.

Back to their feet, Gato pushed the initiative. He tenderized his stomach with a kick, then went high with a roundhouse; the first kick connected, but didn't even faze Dino, and the wrestler's beefy forearms blocked the second kick. Dino countered with the classic wrestler strike: a backhanded forearm chop. Gato easily backed away from it, but Dino followed up with a lunging pump kick, and it just managed to strike the defensive palms of Gato's hands.

Gato wasn't fazed. He SHOT forward, knuckle extended, almost like a poor man's version of Burn Knuckle... his fist connected with Dino's chest, and sent the wrestler back a few steps, but the big man still wasn't close to going down.

Gato went in close and let him have it: a short punch to his liver, a left to his ribs, a jab to the chest, an upwards palm thrust to his chin... his attacks were all connecting. The Dino man was too big a target, easily hittable... but the question was what it would take to bring him down.

Dino's turn; rather than strike, he outstretched his humongous arm and gave Gato the shock of his life.

"Ghhhhghkkkkk...?!"

His air left him. The world around him grew blurry. He felt himself floating upwards, like he was ascending to Heaven... no, his feet were just leaving the ground. Dino lifted him as easy as a garbage bag full of leaves.

**SLAM! **He returned Gato's body back to Earth a second later, in the form of a choke slam.

"Cough! Cough cough... urrrhhkkkk cough cough cough..."

Gato was in bad shape: a coughing, wheezing mess, as he struggled to crawl away from the approaching dinosaur. He remembered where he was, what the stakes were, and he closed his eyes to compose himself... breathe in... out... in... out...

Dino was almost on him, but Gato remained calm. He used a hand to spring himself up and peppered Dino's body with a kick. A second kick went higher, nailing him in the face, and Gato was able to backflip to his feet once again.

Now back up, he was able to pour on the offense: a spinning roundhouse knocked that stupid Dino's head sideways, and Gato spun around a second time, this time going to that sculpted midsection with another kick. Dino was on the retreat!

Gato prepared to press forward, but he stopped when he heard a strange noise coming from the audience... they were clapping, in rhythm, apparently in response to him regaining the forward offense. It was an abrupt change from the influx of negativity shown at the beginning of the fight.

**Clap...clap...clap clap clap clap clap CLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAPCLAP...**

Were they... cheering for him?

The Dino warrior heard this change of climate, and seemed to only get FUELED by it; he returned forward with a flurry, swinging his forearm to the face of his opponent. Gato swayed to dodge the first one, then blocked the second one well with his arm to his ear.

A third strike came...

**RRRRRRRRIP!**

"Hng!" Gato grunted as he was sent backwards from the surprise shot. He looked down: three long, diagonal strips of fabric were missing from his yellow garb. The connective strips that held the two halves together were severed, leaving it wide open, so he could see the damage firsthand on his bare torso. He felt a slight sting... the blood started pooling seconds later.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The audience showed their clear disdain for that move, showing no mercy to the Dino warrior as he stood there, tall and proud, Gato's yellow cloth dangling on his claws.

"Hahahahaha! HA HA HA HAA! YES! YES! CURSE ME! LOATHE ME! YOUR ANGUISH IS MY FUEL!"

Gato's face hardened. He looked down at his exposed midsection, then back up at his dinosaur-themed opponent. The blood trickled freely, until the three clean red streaks were a messy smear.

His face curled into a scowl. He clutched one half of his garb, he clutched the other half... with one fell swoop, he snatched it free of his body, pulling it past his shoulders, until it fell off his person.

The audience screeched with cheer, now treated to the sight of Gato standing before them, his scarred, bare torso glistening with sweat, blood tracing patterns on every muscular curve of his abdomen.

"Damn..." Malin's eyes popped. "Bonnie baby, I would fight you to the death to have that man's babies."

"Stay in your lane, bitch." Jenet teased. "I've put several years into breaking that stallion."

Gato pressed forward with newfound vigor, finding a strange... energy... from the subverted crowd. Dino, meanwhile, seemed to get stronger as well, from their NEGATIVE reception: a true sign of a heel.

They met in the middle, and dust clouds flew. Gato nailed him with a left palm to the body, following up with a right, and finally, an upper palm to his chin. Dino's head snapped back, bur he suddenly flung his head forward and his face met Gato's, trapping the man's face within his crushing "jaws".

The audience screeched with horror as the Dino man, like something out of a popular Jurassic movie franchise, lifted Gato up with his mouth... and FLUNG the man several feet aside.

Gato grunted in discomfort as he tumbled through the dirt, feeling an apparent pain on his head and neck area... once he stopped rolling, he took a moment to check for blood. He could definitely feel holes, but... if those teeth were REAL, he wouldn't have a head right now. He chalked it up to them simply being well-sharpened props, and thanked his god silently.

He slowly rose up... Dino man was already on him, and he plowed into Gato shoulder-first like a linebacker, knocking the man back into the dirt he had just risen from.

"GATO!" Jenet squealed.

Gato was fully at the Dino's mercy. The king of beasts scooped him up in his beefy arms, flipped him upside down, head facing the earth... he went airborne!

"Oh god, he's gonna cripple him!" Andy yelled.

Gato knew this flying Tombstone Drop would knock him out if he landed headfirst, or even worse... paralyze him if he landed on his neck. He managed to struggle in Dino's grasp, just enough so that his back shoulders could slip out and take the brunt...

**SLAMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Dino let the man go, and his body flopped to the ground, Gato writhing in pain where he lay. Victory seemed almost apparent for the dinosaur wrestler... but for some reason, he stopped to gloat instead of going for the finish.

"YOU SEE THAT? SEE THAT RIGHT THERE?!" he addressed audience and fighters. "THAT IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DARE TO OPPOSE THE KING OF BEASTS! THERE IS NO CREATURE THAT CAN BEST ME! MY LIGHTNING FAST METATARSALS! MY SKULL-CRUSHING MANDIBLES! MY IMPENETRABLE RECTUS ABDOMINIS! I AM THE PERFECT WARRIOR!"

"Ugh..." Yuri groaned. "Did people seriously like this when he was still Tizoc? It's utterly annoying, and even morseo now."

The Dinosaur King took in their resentment, like an inhalant... he felt high on their negative fumes. Every blow, every taunt, their hatred validated his choice, his relent. He never felt stronger. THIS was what he needed... the reset button. A change, from the same boring routine he had eked out for so long. Trying to sell heel rivalries, the meaningless title defenses as he awaited the next "monster" they would push against him, only for him to always prevail in the end... he was tired of it.

This was REAL. He never felt more motivated, more... alive. He was a new wrestler. This was the rebirth of his passion.

"No more meaningless wins. No more padded record." The Dinosaur King snarled to his opponent, who was slowly returning to his feet. "THIS is what wrestling is all about! The struggle! The carnage! The fall! I must make you suffer before you submit! That's the only way I can walk off this battlefield with my dignity intact!"

Gato groaned weakly, rotating his shoulders constantly to shake out the ache of that last horrific attack... he really needed this over already. The battle had been much more taxing than Joe Higashi, a pure striker. To face a much bigger opponent, one who could strike and grapple, required intense focus and control. And maybe... just a little rage.

Gato closed his eyes and inhaled... he took it all in. Those old days... days robbed of their purity. People he forced away. People he lost. The reason for it all: a mortal, tangible foe, who could be hurt, condemned, destroyed. A person he swore his life to wreaking vengeance upon.

He opened his eyes, and Dino was ON him. The wrestler snatched Gato, and spun him around easily, before turning his own back to Gato and sinking in two arms under the armpits. He lifted Gato high... until Gato was a backpack, kicking and flailing in captivity.

"He's going for the Steamroller!" Joe cried. "Gato's gonna be toothpaste!"

Dino prepared the motion... but to his surprise, things didn't go his way.

"What?"

At the moment he threw his weight forward, Gato frontflipped and broke out of the grasp, landing perfectly on his feet. The man gave a fatal hiss as he drew his open hand back, curled his five fingers...

"Shut up."

He thrust his palm forward into the Dino's throat, silencing his belligerent booming once and for all.

"Gggghhhhhhhhkkkkkk...?!"

The shock of that throat strike lowered Dino's defenses, and Gato snatched his arm up. Now holding the dino in place, Gato let him have it: a five-finger strike to the pectoral, following up with a short kick, digging his toes into the soft below Dino's sternum.

Gato's hair twirled a beautiful spiral as he spun around... he unleashed his elbow into Dino's body with such force, a shockwave rang out and pelted the entire Stadium... thankfully, it wasn't enough to knock them out of their seats.

"GATO! GATO! GATO! GATO! GATO! GATO!"

"Man... never thought I'd see the day." Robert chuckled.

"Gato has to seriously thank this guy. I think he won him some fans." Ryo laughed.

"Gato... onii-sama..." Hotaru whispered his name with a blush.

Gato cut his eyes slightly to the stands... just long enough to see that tuft of blue hair. She had ran off to the locker rooms after her loss, but she came back... for him...

...Gato shook it away. Dino was approaching. He tried to give a beastly yell... but he coughed out a squeaky flat note instead.

"Go to sleep, you giant lizard."

Gato finished the job; leaping atop his head, sitting on his shoulders, he locked his legs around Tizoc's neck... with one sharp twist, the King of Dinosaurs fell on his face, snoozing like a baby.

**WINNER: GATO**

* * *

The Stadium was all cheers, as Gato stepped over the fallen body of his former teammate, and gathered his clothes. As he slipped back on his torn cloth, he took a moment to... take in the cheers. He knew they weren't cheering for HIM; they were just happy to see him silence a bigger, louder, more obnoxious "evil".

Regardless... it felt good. If only slightly.

Gato attempted to return to the locker rooms, but he didn't make it in time before a B. Jenet ambush.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMWAAHH~" she planted a smooch on his cheek so powerful, pink hearts fluttered to the skies above. Despite his sweaty, bloody state, she threw herself against him after.

"Good fight Gato. That jerk deserved it! Do you know what he did to me?!"

Gato looked away. "I don't care."

Jenet rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Regardless, you totally came to my rescue. So... thanks~"

"Will you stop turning it into something more than it is?" Gato kept shooting. "I merely defeated my opponent. Who cares if he's Tizoc playing dress-up, or some other obnoxious braying jackass with an animal theme? I. DON'T. CARE. Now... I'm going to take a shower."

Gato broke free of her grasp and kept walking onwards... but he didn't get far enough away to avoid one last pursuit:

"Want some company?"

"No."

He finally escaped, leaving Jenet standing there, hands on her hips... but she didn't mind. She merely let out a good-natured sigh. "You win this round."

Jenet turned around... her eyes fell upon the defeated. His huge, prehistoric body was laying there, snoozing, awaiting the paramedics that would struggle horribly to get him on a stretcher.

She sighed with sadness. "Tizoc... you really hurt me with those mean words. I thought we had something special, but it sounds like you want to pretend we were never teammates. Fine then. Consider us done."

**Thus marks the disbandment of the Garou Team, which made its debut in XI. Though Tizoc has fallen from their ranks, his new heel persona may give birth to new opportunities on the horizon. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Hurricane Angel has regained strength, and is prepared to wreak havoc on Munich, Germany once more! Is there a soul out there strong and brave enough to put an end to this walking natural disaster? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	30. Chapter 30: Meaning of Life, R2 pt 5

**Warning: this chapter maybe has uber feels. Enjoy.**

_"She's beautiful..."_

_"Heh, yeah she is. Don't I know how to pick em?"_

_"Where...?"_

_"Ah, I plucked her off some college campus. Maybe she was on her way to a party, who knows? Does it matter?"_

_"Why have you brought her here? I demand an explanation."_

_"Because, Lord Zero... she's the evolution. The next step."_

_"Explain."_

_A grinning scientist traced his lecherous hand over her naked body. "I'm going to make her the ultimate physical specimen. None of that mutagen crap, like those other freaks. No... she's gonna be different. Perfect speed, perfect strength, perfect beauty... with this, she'll be flawless. My masterpiece..."_

_"You inject her with that, she'll lose her mind."_

_"She's going to be fine. I told you, I know how to pick em... and this girl is something special. I KNOW she'll be able to control it."_

_"And you're sure this will make her a viable operative?"_

_"Heh. Viable? She'll be a goddess among men. Unlimited energy. The ability to heal wounds in mere minutes. She'll be capable of feats that even the greatest athletes molded into one figure couldn't match. These nanites will strip away the useless human byproducts, and yet... leave her as a gorgeous and confident woman. One who will still obey us, mind you. I made sure to program these things with precision."_

_"What about her family? Friends?"_

_"I programmed the nanites to destroy any remembrance of her past life and acquaintances. I'll take great care to alter her appearance, while leaving... some things... perfectly intact. Heeheeheehee. When she wakes up, she'll be a new person. Any semblance of the girl she once was will be gone. She'll know nothing, except us... the people she works for. The NESTS Cartel."_

_"I've told you in the past, I don't approve of... tearing kids away from their life."_

_"But Lord Zero... they always make the best weapons, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_"Hmph... do what you're going to do. But I don't want you putting your hands all over her for reasons other than work. And for god's sake, put some clothes on her."_

_"You don't know how to have fun. These nanites... they're going to destroy her ability to produce gametes. We can't have her getting distracted from her job after all. So, there's nothing stopping us from-"_

_"Don't. Say. Another. Word."_

_"Fine, fine. You just don't believe in my vision. But just you wait... my girl is going to succeed. My Angel will be the ultimate weapon."_

**We**

**ArE**

**NESTS**

**CarTEl**

**ThE**

**NeW**

**WoRlD**

**ORdeR**

Angel's eyes opened. She looked around: locker room. She must have had a fight coming up.

...What was that dream? She already forgot it. She never did remember them... as soon as her eyes opened, the mysteries always drifted to sea, unanswered.

Whatever. Time to go kick someone's ass.

* * *

**ROUND 2 FIGHT #7: ANGEL VS KULA DIAMOND**

As soon as Angel walked out, she was appropriately treated to a cacophony of boos, proving that being one of the betting favorites to win the entire tournament, didn't make you a popular fighter. Only the ones who had put serious money into her would be sad to see her lose.

Angel gave them a heartfelt response: two middle fingers, as she approached the center of the combat zone and vigorously shouted:

"WHERE'S MY OPPONENT, HUH?! WHERE ARE THEY?! JUST GIMME ALL OF EM, RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Angel finally looked over, towards the "blue corner"... that's when the secret was revealed. Her lips curved to a smile.

"Oh you gotta be shitting me."

Kula was, as always, flanked by her posse: her two human guardians, and her personal android. None of them had a particularly pleased look on their face, especially when they cut eyes towards the combat zone to see Angel's grinning mug wiggling fingers at them.

"Ignore her." Diana turned Foxy away, and they resumed focus on Kula. "Kula sweetie... you know Angel. You know what she's capable of. If at any point you don't feel safe, I want you to yell for us. We'll come in here and extract you before Angel even sees us coming."

Kula shook her head. "Thank you Diana... but there's no need. I'm prepared to face Angel. I'm ready to... she's going to pay for all the times she's hurt us."

Foxy leaned down, and planted a chaste kiss on her cheek. "I believe in you, Kula baby. You're going to do fine."

With a last affectionate hand on her cheeks, Diana and Foxy bid Kula farewell as she turned to make her way towards the combat zone, where her greatest challenge to date stood. She almost made it to the rim, where grass turned into dirt... before she turned one last time, to give one last cordial look to them.

"Little NESTS runt!" Angel yelled her attention back to the combat zone. "Now this is better than I could have possibly imagined! Alguien me dio un lindo regalo~!"

Kula didn't dare dignify her by trading banter. She merely stared Angel down, with a fire contrasting that of her cold affinity.

"Don't you look at me like that, runt." Angel rolled her head with sass. "I'll bend you over and spank you right here! Haha... just like the good ol' days. You, Diana, Foxy... I used to slap you around the playground. You were always my bitches. Every one of you."

Kula maintained her composure, her silence... and that same threatening gaze.

"I got news for you, baby girl." Angel kept pouring it on. "You're in my ring now. Just you and me, mujer a niña. Nobody's gonna come to your rescue... and you and me? Ohhh we're about to catch up. And I mean CATCH. UP. You'll wish me and Nines finished the job with you and your leather-wearing emoboy."

"You don't scare me." Kula responded, taking care to show no deficiency in her voice.

"That's cuz I've been off the scene too long, nya." Angel snarked with a smile. "You've forgotten what I'm capable of. You and the rest of your little NESTS reject posse. I should hunt down every last pathetic one of you... and make you squeal like little chanchos! Fufufufufufu~!"

"Enough." Kula took a step forward, at last planting her feet firmly in the dirt ring. "Angel... I'm going to punish you."

Angel's left eye twitched, while the other grew wider. "Little girl, I'm about to turn you into a pile of yellow snow."

**FIGHT!**

Angel rushed Kula, and immediately showed no mercy: snatching the girl by the shirt, she started driving forearm strikes into her face, repeatedly. Two, three, four... it wasn't until six unanswered shots to the face, that Kula finally shoved her away and stumbled backwards to gain a bit of air.

Angel didn't let up; she phase-shifted forward with impossible speed, and delivered a hobbling stomp kick to Kula's shin. The ice girl hunched over in pain, and offered her chin to Angel... the luchadora obliged, leaping up and CRACKING her with a flying knee. Kula's body went backwards; it was a wonder she was even still standing.

"Oh man, I'm not sure I can watch this." Joe groaned. "This feels like assault."

"Just wait... just wait." Andy persuaded. "Something's gonna happen."

Angel kept the flurry going: she took Kula's left leg out with an inside kick, then blasted the right leg in the same spot... the ice girl's legs were rubber, and Angel leaped up, scissoring her legs around Kula's neck, and backflipping: a textbook Frankensteiner, sending Kula flying through the air, to meet with an uncomfortable impact.

"Kula-chan!" Hotaru squeaked, her hands timidly on her cheeks. "Be brave!"

Many were wondering if the tiny ice girl could even get back up; their inquiries were silenced when she indeed managed to crawl back up to her feet... somehow, she seemed composed, despite the early beating.

Angel couldn't have cared less about reading her; she was relishing in the beatdown.

"Gonna swing back on me at some point, Lollipop?"

Kula continued to offer no defense: Angel closed in on her, stunning her with a forearm to the face, following up with a vicious boot to the stomach... she spun around with a sobat, going back high, and the ice girl was once again on roller skates.

"Why don't you fight back?!" Angel taunted. "Not that I care: you're just making it easier for me!"

Angel drove her foot hard into Kula's calf: the kick was so deep, her legs flew out like she slipped on a banana peel, and Kula was floored.

"Damn!" Foxy cursed. "This is... we gotta do something! We gotta...!"

"Hold on!" Diana had to forcefully hold Foxy back. "We have to believe in Kula."

"You're kidding right?!" Foxy argued. "You just wanna stand here and let that piece of trash beat on-"

"NOT... YET." Diana sharply commanded.

...A nasty grin on Angel's face. She stepped forward... another step... she did a funny kick and raised her arm flamboyantly, curving the elbow... and went down on Kula.

"The People's Elbow. Ouch." Ryo winced.

"You know that move?" Robert inquired.

"I've watched some pro wrestling in my time, okay? Pops is really into it."

"He just likes to see the girls." Yuri rolled her eyes. "Me, I'm partial to the dudes in briefs~"

"Y-Yuri!" Robert whined.

At this point, it was a ridiculous notion to think Kula could get back up. She'd been kicked, kneed, elbow smashed... and Angel seemed to be getting not the least bit tired. This was nothing to Angel: the nanites in her blood granted her endless energy. She could keep this pace all day... and the sadist in her would enjoy every minute.

...Somehow, Kula got back up. Angel had to admit, it was less fun with Kula not fighting back. A small part of her actually wanted to end it... and it was growing stronger by the second.

With that thought in mind, a fearless grin crept on Angel's lips. She pushed forward.

"I guess you're just a worthless pussy when K's not here. Can't fight your own battles!" Angel taunted as she lunged in, burrowing Kula to the stomach with a front kick. Kula grimaced as she hunched over, nearly collapsing to her knees... but Angel wouldn't allow it, for she closed distance on their bodies and seized Kula's neck in a front headlock.

Angel dropped her weight, freefalling backwards with Kula's neck in a crushing grip: a DDT that laid the two of them out flat.

"KULAAAAA!" Foxy screamed. "THROW THE TOWEL FOR GOD'S SAKE!" She turned to her partner. "Diana!"

Diana... didn't look so confident. "Y-you might be right." As she said those words, her arm reflexively crept towards the scabbard of her sword...

With Kula on the ground, Angel demonstrated her wrestling chops: a liquid smooth transition, spinning around from her grounded position to seize Kula's back. She sank two arms around Kula's neck, and another victim found themself in one of Angel's most lethal techniques: rear naked choke.

The effects were immediately felt by Kula: the stoppage of blood to the brain, sapping her of oxygen, as the world around her began to blur, her head awash in a warm fuzz... a strange warmth for the girl that always felt nothing but cold.

"KULA!" Diana and Foxy had their swords out, and Candy had her ray gun out. They were all prepared to rush the ring... but hesitation stopped them all at the last second. They were hoping, HOPING, for Kula to pull something off... their faith in her was that strong.

"Hehehehe... hahahahaha!" Angel cackled as she applied even greater pressure. "I choked out your mommies... and I'm gonna choke you out too, Kula baby! ALL IN THE FAMILY!"

Angel's tongue flailed from her mouth as she all-too delighted in standing the two of them up, demonstrating her superior strength by lifting Kula high in the air, so the audience could see her wriggling, flailing feet, and her face turn blue as the life was squeezed out of her.

"It'll all be over soon, nya~" Angel 'soothed' her with a faux voice. "Just close your eyes and take a nice, long SLEEP~!"

Kula's eyeballs went crimson.

"W-what the..." Angel grunted, as she felt her grip struggling to stay... and she felt... pain?

It started out so subtle... like a prick... then it grew more and more, slowly creeping up her skin, into her bones, the network of her nervous system... up to her wrist, her knuckles, before working its way to her fingers...

"N-ngh! Wh-what are... a-aghhhhh...!"

She was struggling to hold it much longer: the sting had evolved into a gnawing, biting pain, flaring in her very fingertips. It was a cold so powerful, it didn't even numb: she felt every tooth-gnashing second of it, searing like acid to the core of her muscle tissue. She looked down... the veins in her arms were an unnatural neon blue.

Finally... she was forced to let go. "AGHHHH! SHIT! SHIT! YOU LITTLE TREACHEROUS FU-"

Kula silenced her with a back elbow to the nose. She turned around; Angel was staggering backwards, trying to air out her arms, all the while pressing her thumbs to her nose to check for blood. The luchadora was obviously rattled.

"Ah... hah... hrrrgh.." she grunted airy grunts, as she fiercely shook her arms. She raised her left arm, curved the elbow... she slapped her elbow against her palm several times, a simple check on her liberty of movement. All her functions were restored.

She glared daggers at Kula. "Finally, the scared pup gets some bite! Where was this a few minutes ago, when I was pounding your shit in, huh?!"

Kula remained as cold in disposition as the powers she commanded. "I just wanted you to feel good about yourself for a minute."

...Her eye twitched. She lost all composure, and rushed Kula.

She phase-shifted left, right, left, right, attempting to throw off Kula when her first attack launched. She finally closed distance, from the right side, and swung her elbow with forehead-splitting intentions...

Kula evaded, and appeared to parry the attack with her left hand... but left a special surprise for Angel in the process.

"Wh-what...?!"

Angel's attack was suspended, mid swing: her arm encased in ice, at the apex of her strike.

Kula took advantage of her confusion and elbowed her, in the side of the head. A shrill curse erupted from Angel's lungs as she staggered to the side, finally dropping to her knees.

"Litle... f***ing... runt... HRRGH!" Angel slammed her frozen arm against the ground, shattering the prison, and restoring her limb movement once more.

Angel leaped up, and rushed Kula again, this time with a lunging front kick to the face... Kula ducked under it, and briefly touched the underside of Angel's thigh. In a flash, her entire leg was enveloped in blue.

Before Angel had time to even complain about it, Kula drove her foot into Angel's free leg, bending the knee joint, and sending her yelping to the ground in a harsh fall.

"God dammit! Pequeña mocosa infiel...!"

"Oh now it's on." Joe grinned. "Damn Andy, you were right!"

"You got no patience, Joe." Mai teased. "Not like my man Andy here. He's the most patient guy in the world."

"Hehe, yeah." Andy chuckled nervously. "After all, it took a... well... a really, really, REALLY long time to, you know..."

"Okay, sorry Andy, but shut up please." Mai quickly silenced that.

Angel struggled back to her one good foot, until she was hopping... finally, she raised the frozen leg, and brought it slamming down on the ground with an axe kick, destroying the icy shell once more.

"You think you can hurt me?!" Angel lashed out. "You can't f***ing hurt me! Nobody can f***ing hurt me! My blood is pure meth! I'm f***ing Supergirl! I'm ten feet f***ing tall and 300 pounds!"

Kula remained silent, not giving her the courtesy of acknowledgement. That just made Angel lose it more.

Angel charged at her with everything she had, getting a spinning start, to unleash her forearm against Kula's face in one knockout blow... Kula was prepared.

Angel's attack had no chance of hitting, as Kula converged upon her. Left arm, right arm, left leg, right leg... four gentle touches, and Angel's body had become useless, still as a statue.

"GO KULAAAA! FINISH HER!' Foxy and Diana screamed in unison, thrusting their swords to the sky.

With her opponent stuck there, wriggling against the added weight, like dumbbells glued to her limbs, Kula had all the time she desired to slowly approach Angel... those blood eyes locked on hers, her face cold to the concept of mercy.

"Do your worst." Angel spat in defiance.

Kula surprisingly did not swing on Angel: she instead skated backwards, about ten yards. But her eyes never left Angel's; she appeared to have other intentions in mind.

Her body lit up with an azure aura, a frigid force so powerful, the entirety of the Stadium could feel it. An outbreak of goosebumps, like a plague upon then...

Three ice walls sprouted from the Earth, flanking Kula's left, right, and rear... leaving just a space between her and her incapacitated opponent. It looked like a defensive structure, which confused fighters and audience alike.

...A second later, that notion was shattered.

Angel watched with awestruck eyes as a cluster of stalagmites sprouted from the ground, piercing the ice walls that surrounded her... and for a moment... it looked incredibly artistic... a monument to the beauty the NESTS project could create...

The walls shattered into pieces... but before the ice shards could hit the ground, they suddenly rose up, flocking to Kula as if bearing sentience. They swarmed her, orbiting her, like a fleet of locusts.

Kula pointed at Angel... and gave a silent command.

The ice shards flew at Angel, all at once, devouring her within their merciless volley. All that could be heard was Angel's scream, as she was engulfed by what could only be described as an angry bee swarm.

The attack lasted ten, uninterrupted seconds... before the ice shards lost life and fell down around her, like punishing rain. Angel's body was revealed once more: riddled head to toe with lacerations, like crimson scribbles.

"A...agh... th-these... cuts... hurt..." she groaned weakly as she collapsed to her knees... and fell over, on her side.

**WINNER: KULA DIAMOND**

* * *

Kula barely had time to relish in the victory, before she was overrun by a stampede: her three beloved guardians, scooping her up and nearly turning the girl into a slushie with their crushing hug.

"KULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" they squealed in unison.

"You did it!" Foxy cheered, planting a kiss on her forehead. "You stood up to Angel!"

"You did what we were never strong enough to do..." Diana confided in her. "You finally gave Angel a taste of her own medicine. I'm so, so proud of you."

"Th-thank you Diana... and Foxy~" Kula blushed madly in the midst of their praise.

"We love you, Kula." Diana gushed. "You're our strong, special little girl."

The two of them planted a simultaneous kiss on both of her cheeks, while Candy affectionately pressed her face against Kula's temple.

* * *

"M-Miss Angel, do you require medical-"

"Ngh! Get away from me!" Angel shoved the medical personnel away. To everyone's surprise, she was already back on her feet... and even crazier, was no longer bleeding. It seemed the nanites were indeed working to full capacity... but all was said and done. The fight was over. Kula, a girl that she had long looked down upon, had bested her.

...She couldn't help but cut her eyes to the victorious ice girl, who was being smothered in a bubble of warmth and love by those disgusting losers Diana, Foxy, and Candy.

At that moment, Angel found her eyes cutting towards the audience, towards the fighter stands... perhaps to capture even a glimpse of someone she could call family. Someone who could possibly comfort her, in the dusk of her defeat.

Nobody.

"Fuck this." Angel dismissed the whole damn thing, and turned to walk away. But as hastily as her feet tore through the dirt to retreat... she couldn't help but look one last time at the display... that disgusting display.

Unity.

Family.

Something she didn't have.

Who... did she have? Nines? Long gone. Ramon? He wasn't here, and neither was Mary, or Vanessa... maybe THEY were all off, having a good time. Being together. Being family.

She hated Kula. But maybe... she just wanted what they had. There was a reason it was one of the deadliest sins... and Angel was never deadlier.

She at last found the will to tear herself away from the moment, and retreat to the locker room.

**Thus ends the terrible reign of Angel. I want to go ahead and apologize to Nanomemes: she fell in LOVE with Angel, reading this story. It breaks my heart to eliminate characters that I know readers are rooting for in particular... but at the end of the day, I have to follow my vision. Sorry Nano.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: A certain someone has unfinished business with Iori... but that's never been a startling revelation for a guy like him. Who will it be? Find out next time!**

**But first... LOOK AFTER THIS PARAGRAPH. IT'S A BONUS SCENE!**

**BONUS SCENE**

* * *

The water was scalding, blistering hot... she didn't care. Nothing could damage her skin anyway. Even third degree burns were as inconvenient as if she had forgotten her sunblock at the beach.

She stood there, under the shower head, thick steam emanating around her naked form... but she allowed it. She secretly wished it would melt her away to a pile of refuse, along with the nanites inside her.

It used to be enough... hurting others. But that was when she felt invincible. Untouchable. A goddess among men, as some NESTS guy had always called her. Grope-y little bastard... she delighted in the day he copped a feel of her, and she snapped his neck, leaving him to flop to the ground like a lifeless peel. They were mad at her for a while... but they forgave her. If anything, it just taught them not to fuck with her. They were ALL scared of her: Zero, Ignis, NESTS himself...

Only Nines showed no fear in her presence. Right now, she wanted to see him, more than anyone in the whole world. Just him... if she couldn't see anyone else, she might as well die.

"Bibibibi..."

"WHO'S THERE?!" Angel called out, her voice echoing in the locker room. "I'm not afraid to get out of this shower butt naked and break your fucking-"

She snatched the shower curtain back: a blonde freak with eyeballs in her hair was grinning at her.

"BI BI BIIIII! I have caught you with your pants down! I mean... off~!"

"...You. You're still alive?!" Angel shouted, her voice less shocked than terrified.

"Yup! And you're now my prisoner~!"

"Wha-"

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!**

**Angel's story will continue in future chapters. Stay tuned!**


	31. Chapter 31: Ultimatum, R2 pt6

**Before we continue, I want to thank some kind folks. Walid Attia, thank you very much for that review. While brief, those simple words can be enough to keep a person going, and I definitely took great strength from it. So thank you for taking the time to give me that.**

**heii-lin, I am so sorry to hear that you're still going through some ordeals in life. That just warms my heart even more that you take the time to come back here and review my story. Please, don't give up, and know that I believe in you all the way. The black clouds always clear up eventually, and life will return to balance.**

**Lastly, I knew you'd love that chapter YuriChan hehe. I knew you couldn't stay away from THAT one ; )**

**Without further ado, enjoy this next fight. It's uh... not my best work, honestly. This chap is a mess.**

Chizuru stood diligently, observing the proceedings as always... never a moment to relax. Never a moment to let go. Despite abdicating herself from her hosting duties, she forbade herself from allowing her responsibilities to falter.

She scanned the entire Stadium, with careful eyes... watching for something. Anything.

She saw the fighters, in the stands, talking, laughing, gossiping. Some were licking their defeated wounds. Some had left for the hospital.

She saw others... congregating... in more secluded areas. Big's Crew, on the far end of the stands. The Heavenly Kings, huddled together in the shadows... plotting...

She saw Iori. He was being flanked: Mature from behind, Vice from the front. The blonde was trying to comb his hair, while the redhead was fumbling with his black trenchcoat... Iori slapped their hands away in an omnidirectional flurry, and retreated to the locker rooms.

Mature and Vice. She didn't like them. She didn't like their... hold... on him. Refusing to pass on to the afterlife, electing to stick around in the mortal world... always clinging to him... using him... she couldn't imagine what it was like. Never having privacy. Never being able to indulge in solitude. Never having a bed to himself.

Even then, she couldn't help but wonder about greater, more frightening things... what were they doing to his mind? What vile rhetoric were they filling his head with? Were they trying to sway him to their cause? Maybe they'd confided in its entirety their ambition to awaken Orochi, and offered him a seat next to them?

...Would he say yes? Would he push her away, push Kyo away? Abandon his birthright? She liked to think Iori was better than that... that she should punish herself for these thoughts.

But it was her job to be afraid. It's what made her the protector of humanity.

"Chizuru."

A voice startled her back to reality. She turned; Saisyu was standing beside her. He initiated a humble bow.

"Saisyu." Chizuru bowed. "Preparing for your fight?"

He nodded. "I'm coming up soon, for sure. I'm not sure who I'll be fighting... but I have high hopes it will be one of those devils."

Chizuru gave a half smile. "If only Rose wasn't so stubbornly committed to opposing me... maybe I could have gotten one of them too. But it doesn't matter; I'm still in the tournament, and that gives me another chance to deal with them."

Saisyu nodded again. "And maybe, if we're lucky... the Yagami runt."

Chizuru's face turned to a half solemn, half worry. She turned to the locker room, where he had vanished.

"I... I'm worried about him, Saisyu. He's barely interacted with anyone. He's constantly pushing me away. And he's... urgh... he's always with that Mature and Vice..."

Saisyu shrugged. "I'm just saying, if I were a man, and two beautiful women never wanted to leave me alone..."

"Will you knock it off!" Chizuru scolded. "They could be poisoning his head. Trying to convert him. We... I... need to be there for him, as much as possible. Without Kyo here... there's nobody else..."

Saisyu put a hand to his chin. "I certainly can't offer a comforting presence to the boy. It'll have to be you. But you know... the harder you try, the further you'll push him away."

"Then what am I supposed to do?!" Chizuru shouted, louder than she expected. "Let those sirens seduce him with sex and wily words until he's an agent of evil?!"

A hand on her shoulder. "Chizuru... you need to believe in the boy."

She stopped... looked down at her feet, the impact of those words lowering her head. Is that... what she's being right now?

"Think back! Think of how far he's come." Saisyu lectured. "All those years spent, preaching the downfall of Kyo, but he was always there when the world needed him! He helped my son, he helped you, when darkness threatened to plague the land, time and time again. And now you sit here, fearful of his subversion? It's not like you to lose your nerve, Chizuru."

"B-but..."

"Even without Kyo here, don't underestimate that kid. He may have a confused head on his shoulders... but a good one nonetheless."

Chizuru's eyes hung low for a few more seconds... before she swiftly picked herself up, returning to professional posture. "Perhaps you're right, Saisyu. F-forgive me..."

"It's okay to worry." Saisyu gently brought her down, rubbing her back in a soft, circular motion. "For now, let's root for Yagami and wish him well."

* * *

**ROUND 2 FIGHT #8: IORI YAGAMI VS SHINGO YABUKI**

His head was hurting something fierce today.

Could be Mature and Vice's fault; they were so damn annoying. Never left him alone. He couldn't even take a damn shower without their suffocating presence. If he were to kill them really quick... how long would their spirits be gone...?

...Oh wait. Still in the tournament. That Bernstein's brat sister would give him hell. Might please Chizuru though: she's been going nonstop about the Hakkeshu since the first day. Fighting Yashiro proved well enough that they were legit still dedicated to their anarchic cause...how annoying. Kyo got to chill at home on the couch, while Iori was stuck here, to deal with it. He'd be sure to roast that smug prick next time their paths crossed.

Still... something didn't seem right today.

Iori shook it off as sleeping wrong and proceeded to the combat zone. He looked over at the stands: Chizuru waved at him with a warm smile, while Saisyu stood still, arms folded. Iori rolled his eyes and walked forward.

...The next thing he felt was a weight plow into him, forceful enough to knock his feet off balance.

"Hey, what the hell...!"

Iori straightened himself and looked up: it was a scowling Benimaru Nikaido.

"Beni. Thought you went to the hospital."

"I'm fine, thank you very much!" Beni lashed out. "And I just got one thing to say to you, Happy Fingers."

Beni forcefully snatched Iori by his red shirt, and pointed towards the combat zone... where his opponent had just made his walkout, to thunderous applause. Iori's stomach sank when he saw him.

"...You better not hurt that kid again."

Beni let go of his shirt and walked away, leaving Iori staring... with an unsettling pit in his stomach.

"Crap. Of all the god damn..."

Shingo was popular as ever, getting the crowd hyped with his never-ending zeal. "THIS! IS! MY! YEAR! THIS! IS! MY! YEAR! WOOOOOOOO!"

Nobody necessarily believed he could win the tournament, especially after being styled on by Jhun Hoon, but his sheer confidence and positive vibes alone was enough to send their spirits soaring in his presence. He was just what Munich, Germany needed...

...And now Iori had to strike him down. Great.

However detached Iori was before, it was double now. He wasn't a man without a conscience, and the memories of the time he... lost control... were feeling as raw now as the day it happened. Benimaru never trusted him again after that day. THEY forgave him for it... but only because they didn't have a choice. If Iori wasn't as important as he was, they'd probably hate his guts. Iori always dwelled on that.

Thus, when he approached the boy, and saw his cheeks straining under an eager grin, it felt nothing but fake to him. How? How could this boy SMILE at him... after what he did to him and...?!

"Quit smiling at me, dude." Iori snorted. "Let's just get this over with."

Shingo just laughed. "Aw cmon Yag, why you gotta be like that, man? Let's have a ball! I've been waiting for this moment ever since I got here!"

Iori did a double take. "Wait... what?"

Shingo folded his arms, a smug grin plastered on his face. "It's true. You may not believe me but... I got exactly what I wanted."

This kid: how could he just get stupider and stupider?! He's obviously taken too many blows to the head at a tender age, because he's actually implying...!

"So let me get this straight." Iori spoke with a cocked eyebrow. "You're telling me... YOU... wanted to fight... ME."

"Duh!" Shingo laughed. "Why do you think I've been trying to get near you all week? To study you!"

Iori facepalmed.

"Ah, but Beni's been there to slap my hand every time. Says you're too dangerous to be around. Pssshaw."

"You should listen to Beni more." Iori grunted. "Shingo... h-he's right. Look, Kyo is one thing. He can handle me just fine. But you... I'm not... I'm not safe for-"

"Shut up."

His voice changed so suddenly.

"Wha...?"

The brazenness in Shingo's tone sent a shock in Iori, enough to make him lean back a little. He looked in the kid's eyes; they had grown so intense. Was this even the same guy?

"Listen up and listen good, Iori Yagami." Shingo pointed. "You owe me. I'm not leaving Germany until you've paid your due. Now, we can beat around the bush and sugarcoat and try to forget about what happened at XI... but facts are facts. It's still inside you. It's still inside me, Kyo, Beni... and it's not gonna go away. Not until we fight it out. Not until we POUND it out of us, right here, right now, man to man!"

He kept going, stepping forth, cracking his knuckles. "We're gonna square off right now, fair and square. No Riot bullshit. No Sacred Treasure, Orochi crap. I punch you, you punch me... and we walk out of here with the past behind us, once and for all. Deal?"

Before Iori was even battle-ready, Shingo stepped forward... and came across his face with a left hook.

The entire Stadium let out a collective gasp, as Iori stumbled backwards, face frozen like a deer in headlights. He slowly brought a hand to his chin, rubbing his jaw... and he cut his eyes to the zealous youth.

"...So you're serious eh? Let's rock."

* * *

**FIGHT!**

Shingo rushed in and clocked him with another... another...! Two clean hooks landed on Iori, and the redhaired man seemed like he was still in pre-battle preparations.

Shingo came in with another hard swing... and that's when Iori fought back. The redhead closed in and brought his forearm up, stopping Shingo's arm from reaching the propulsion it needed to swing. With his free hand, he snatched Shingo by his white t-shirt, and drove a knee into the stomach of his captured opponent.

Shingo immediately recoiled, damaged by the hit, and Iori took advantage; he dug his other hand into Shingo's shirt, clutching the fabric so fiercely, he nearly tore it from the kid's torso. With one hard yank, he sidestepped and sent Shingo's entire body weight tumbling down to the ground.

Shingo tried to roll away... but Iori was a vicious predator. He dipped low, and POUNCED on Shingo, meeting him in the dirt, achieving a full mount instantly. He postured up, and started tearing into the kid with repeated left elbow strikes, while using his right hand to keep Shingo pinned down by his neck.

Two...three... four... Shingo's forehead opened up on the fourth strike, and he felt his blood began to pool to the surface... the crazy kid just smiled. It was enough to throw Iori off his game.

Shingo brought his arm against the left side of Iori's neck, and used it to shove his head sideways, providing a small bit of range he needed to buck his hips, and slip his legs out from Iori's mount. Iori was finally pushed off to the side, and Shingo broke free and returned to his feet.

They both stepped in the pocket; Iori pounded him with a right cross, but Shingo's fist flew at the exact same moment, nailing Iori in the ribs. Shingo took the worst of the exchange, visibly wobbled; the cut on his forehead also started trickling a red stream, directly down the middle of his face, like a line of symmetry.

Iori led the attack, pumping a left; Shingo shrugged it off, and countered with a left... no, a feint! Iori fell for it, and Shingo cracked him with a right hook. Iori cursed as he recoiled, and Shingo brought a leg up into his stomach as a follow-up. He finished his combo with a straight jab, finding Iori's jaw and putting him on the retreat.

"He's backing up Iori! Holy shit!" Shen Woo exclaimed.

Iori shook his head and went forward. Shingo tried to come in with a sloppy haymaker... Iori threw an uppercut right down the middle, blasting Shingo's head north, literally lifting the kid's feet off the ground a few inches. Somehow, Shingo managed to touch the ground again and stay standing, but he was wobbled...

**SLASH SLASH!**

The audience gasped a second time, as Iori showed he truly meant BUSINESS: two fresh claw marks riddled Shingo's torso, ruining yet another t shirt of his, and giving the white a fresh coat of red. Shingo hunched over in pain, as Iori's fingers had clearly rended the skin... thankfully, the redhead held back, and it was little worse than a cat scratch.

Nonetheless, the stinging pain of open flesh froze Shingo in his tracks, making him hunch over to clutch his midsection.. and Iori finished his combo by raising his arm and hammering it on the back of Shingo's head, dropping the boy on his face.

"You used your claws on him?!" Benimaru hissed. "You son of a...!"

Shingo got back up, groaning, furiously rubbing the fresh scratches. "Oww oww oww! Damn, dude... I was entertaining the thought of getting a pet, but you make me second guess myself. Arrrgh!"

"Go rub some ointment on it when this is over." Iori mocked. "Chiz'll hook you up. She has lots of 'me' remedies."

Shingo laughed, and stepped in, throwing a massive body hook; Iori sucked in his gut to take it, but it still hit HARD. Shingo followed up with a 1-2, finding Iori's face, and a body kick smoothly came after, battering his stomach.

"Shit, the kid's got some liquid smooth combos." Ryo observed. "He's really improved."

"It doesn't look at all like the guy who fought Jhun in the first round." King noted.

Shingo got overzealous and tried to throw a naked body kick; Iori caught it, and tucked the ankle under his armpit. With Shingo hopping on one foot, Iori was able to easily control him, and set him up for a free hit...

"Hrrragh!" Iori leaped up, planting his foot in Shingo's face with a drop kick, sending the both of them tumbling to the ground. As they hit dirt at the same time, Iori still had Shingo's foot captured, keeping their bodies in close proximity; he simply lifted his foot and brought a heel smashing down on Shingo's stomach, a free ground attack before rolling backwards and returning to his feet.

It took longer for Shingo to get back up; when he finally did, he was still clutching his middle. Iori had clearly done good damage there.

"DON'T KEEP YOUR HEAD LOW, SHINGO!" Beni coached.

But it was too late; Iori saw opportunity when it was there, and he fired a knee into Shingo's lowered jaw, putting the kid on his hands and knees. Shingo slung dirt as he scampered away on all fours, doing a sloppy roll to create distance... but it worked nonetheless.

Iori gave him no breathing space; he closed in and swung at him with a left, but Shingo ducked under it and threw his body against Iori's, putting them in a clinch. Shingo didn't really know what to do here, so he started ramming short fists into Iori's stomach, a little dirty boxing to try and soften him up.

Iori, much more experienced, turned it into a takedown; hooking his left leg around Shingo's calf, he swept the leg and seized the boy's neck, jerking him downwards and planting the boy on his back.

Iori's body punch was MUCH more brutal; he had freedom to cock his arm all the way back... and bring it crashing down into Shingo's gut like a falling meteor.

"Urrrrghhhhhhhhh..!" Shingo wheezed, as his body seized up from the tremendous impact.

Iori lowered himself, until he was eye to eye with the kid. "Stay down. You're done."

Shingo grimaced as he struggled to look back, without closing his eyes in pain... but he finally opened them... and smiled.

"Does THIS look done to you?!"

He shot his foot out and kicked Iori in the ankle, dropping the man like felling a tree.

"What the HELL?!" Iori growled as he hit the ground, and had to roll rapidly to the side to get away.

He thought he had time to get up, but he turned around... Shingo was already in his face. An uppercut hit Iori's chin flush: the redhaired man froze.

"IORI'S HURT!" Yuri gasped.

Shingo literally flew at Iori, arm cocked back, with a Superman punch, blasting him in the face and sending his feet into a drunken stupor.

"Holy shit..." Iori spat. "Am I gonna f***ing lose this?!"

...That's when he felt it. He heard it... his own heartbeat, loud, violent... ringing in his ears. It pounded so hard against his chest, he felt the vibrations in his sternum. His eyes began to sting, like massive pressure building in the tiny blood vessels...

"No... no..."

_**KILL...KILL...**_

No. This was not... this was NOT happening.

Mature and Vice sensed it immediately; a shared smile on their lips, as their hands interlaced.

"It finally-"

"-Begins."

Iori coughed a few times, his hand to his mouth. He was scared to look down, to see what his closed palm contained...but it was no use. He could already see it spilling out the side, drizzling through the crevasses of his fingers...

Blood.

_**THE TIME DRAWS NEAR, MY SERVANT... YOU CAN'T LOSE HERE. THERE'S FAR TOO MUCH TO DO.**_

"Shut the f*** up, Riot." Iori dismissed it, and returned to Shingo.

They closed in again. Shingo attempted a left: Iori parried it and fired back with a right. Shingo took it on the shoulder and fired a harmless thigh kick. It didn't stop Iori, as he tried to go to the body with a left, but Shingo caught it and brought a knee into Iori's midsection. It hit a little too high on the chest, so it didn't hurt Iori, but it sent him back a step.

In a weird, mind-reading moment, they both attempted an axe kick at the same time: the end result were their feet crossing, and the gravity knocking them both to the ground. They both rolled backwards, springing back up.

Iori snarled as he rushed in with a left... his heart pounded, and he felt blood rising to his throat:

_**STOP SCREWING WITH THIS KID... KILL HIM! SPREAD HIS GUTS ACROSS THE WALLS!**_

"Sh-shut up...!"

Shingo's "fight brain" was so focused, he didn't really sense Iori talking to himself. He thought the blood was from cracking him in the mouth, so he kept going as normal; a left hook to Iori's chin made more red spill from his lips.

"Hohohohoooly shit!' Shingo giggled with excitement. "I'm doing SO good right now...!"

Iori had a choice to make. A new sense of desperation washed over him like a crashing wave; he had to end this fight, someway, somehow.

He could end it... right now! But Chizuru would be mad if he-

...Screw it. The protection of the people was most important. If he was a threat to others, he was a threat.

_Sorry Chiz... you and that old Kusanagi crone will have to handle the Hakkeshu._

"Shingo!" Iori stood tall and clear, hands down at his sides, posture upright. "I forfei-"

A fist rattled his cheek before he could finish the statement.

"H-hey!" Iori growled, taking a step back, arms up in defense. "Didn't you hear me? I said I forfei-ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuufffffffffffff...!"

Shingo ripped him to the body, doubling the man over. Whatever word Iori was going to say, was expelled from his mouth in a loose, airy gasp.

"I know what you're tryin to say." Shingo declared, his face intense. "And I'm not letting you say it. No easy way out of this one, Yaggo!"

Dammit... the kid was making things more complicated. Iori forcefully shoved his hand against his own chest, so hard he nearly caved in his own sternum, just to feel like he could quell the hearbeat... but it pounded... POUNDED... more violently by the second...!

"Urrgh... gghaah..."

_**RED...**_

Shingo rushed him with a swift body/head combination; Iori defended them, and Shingo fired a roundhouse at the end, which Iori slapped away.

_**RED...**_

"Dammit Shingo, this is beyond us now! I can't...uggh... I can't be here!" Iori tried to reason.

Shingo wasn't listening. "Be a man and keep it inside, Iori! I know you can do it!"

_**EVERYTHING RED!**_

Shingo took a deep step back, cocking his arm... with a grin, he charged at Iori and threw a haymaker, so wild his own foot flew upwards behind him. This was a knockout blow for sure...

Iori caught the fist.

"Wha-?"

Shingo looked into his eyes... and saw a vengeful Iori staring back. The redhaired man bared bloodthirsty fangs...

"RRRRRRRRRGH!" Iori threw his arm aside and rammed both fists into Shingo's stomach at once.

Shingo's face froze, the pain paralyzing him to the nerves. "A...gh...ghaa..."

Iori dug his fingers into Shingo's shirt and lifted...until he was holding the boy high above his head. He snarled, as purple embers began to float upwards, slowly growing into a violet miasma around him...

"RRRRRGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

He let loose an animalistic roar as he tore his hands free of Shingo's shirt, and the kid's body EXPLODED in a brilliant flash of purple, spraying smoke and embers far enough to hit the sidelines.

The boy's scream was never heard. His body wasn't seen, at least until the thick smokescreen around him faded away... but when it was all said and done, Shingo Yabuki lay deadweight on the ground, eyes closed, skin blackened with soot, wearing nothing but boxers. Pieces of scorched clothing floated around him, like fireflies.

**WINNER: IORI YAGAMI**

* * *

"Sorry, kid." Iori spoke softly as he wiped his mouth. "I had to get you out of there."

Benimaru was out there faster than a lightning bolt. He shoved Iori aside, not stopping to even look at him, as he ran over to tend to the fallen boy.

"Dammit Iori, you couldn't have gone easier on him?" he cursed, still not looking up at him.

Iori's lip curled. "He didn't give me a chance! I wanted to f***ing quit!"

"Then you should've let him knock you out!"

Iori rolled his eyes as he gathered his discarded coat. "Forget it. Not worth the time, not worth the concussion protocol."

With a dramatic donning of his coat, he swayed it through the air behind him and departed the scene. His destination: OUT of the Stadium. Far away, where he could seclude himself. Meditate. Bring himself down. This was too close a call... the Orochi seal must be peanut brittle...

Thus, Iori Yagami, two days into the tournament, at last gave himself a purpose: to win not for personal glory, or money... but to not be a threat to himself or others. He would defeat the Hakkeshu, so they would quit spreading their toxic influence over a world that had seen turmoil too many times. Benimaru said it best: he made his choice back there. He chose not to lose.

"Iori!" Chizuru caught up to him, and embrace him from behind. He stopped. "Are you okay?"

Chizuru expected Iori to fight back... but the man simply allowed it. She was surprised to see no aggression from his body, no struggle. He was... calm?

"You win, Chiz." he simply replied, and gently pried her arms free to walk away. Chizuru was left standing there, confused.

* * *

_Almost at the exit..._

Iori was setting a brisk pace. The quicker he got out of here and got to a shower, the better off he'd be. Would a cold shower help? Those were supposed to quell the horny, not the... maniacal. Maybe Riot was horny for killing. Twisted logic, but still logic nonetheless. Cold shower it is.

His face soured with displeasure as he was seconds away from the lobby, only to meet two head-throbbing obstacles. They were standing in disgusting symmetry, grinning at him with those sumptuous eyes.

"Hey Yaggy~"

"How ya feeling~?"

"Move." Iori gave that simple command, and kept walking forward. They instead tightened their formation, preventing him escape.

"We saw what happened back there." Mature started.

"We saw that look in your eyes." Vice kept going.

"How thrilling~!"

"Now we can REALLY have some fun~"

Iori officially heard enough. Placing one hand on Mature's scalp, one on Vice's, he dug into their hair follicles and flung them aside. "Shut the FUCK up... or I swear by all the religions, you won't make it to your next fight."

Mature and Vice helped each other up with a shared grimace, rubbing their respective heads... but as soon as Iori was out of sight... those twisted smiles returned to their lips.

"Fufufufufufu... I love when he's angry like that."

"Kukukukukuku... we need to do whatever we can to cultivate that, and get him really going."

"Those Heavenly idiots think they're the ones that will break the seal... but we have the ace in the hole, right in our hands."

"Our precious Iori will be the catalyst to complete the resurrection. And when this world of filthy people finally taste damnation... nothing will be left but us."

"You, me... and our boy."

"Our world."

"Nobody-"

"-Else's."

**What a mess of a chapter. I hated every word of it. Well, not really LOL. I just wish I were a better writer, who knew how to do drama better than dot dot dots, onomatopoeias, and funny laughs and grunts. Ah well. I guess you've stuck around this long, so it works :D**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Intermission. I'm sorry to do this, but before the final four fights of Round 2, we have to address some things happening on the outside. Freeman, Mary, Terry and friends, Adelheid's current whereabouts, stuff like that. We'll get through this together.**

**Until next time!**


	32. Chapter 32: Intermission

**Alright, let's get this mess of an intermission over with. This chapter basically speaks of my inability to juggle all the major stuff happening in Round 2. Lol. Let's do this.**

While the tournament action continued, their own stories continued as well. These are the chronicles of the few, the brave, the chosen, who inadvertently hold the fate of Munich, Germany, in their own hands...

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: WHERE IS ADELHEID BERNSTEIN?**

**THE SKY NOAH**

Rose scoured the vast recesses of their flying fortress, their home, close to flipping over tables in an attempt to find him. His bedroom, the countless bathrooms, recreational rooms, the gym... nowhere to be found.

"Adelheid! ADELHEEEEEEID!"

...There was one other place. It had become little more than a glorified mausoleum, a preserve, to secure his once-legacy, a piece of his spirit, upon their home. They never went there, unless things were heavy... had it really come to that? Had SHE... driven them to that?

With a deep exhale, she made her way to the place in question. Her footsteps carried her with a careful anxiety, until she found herself outside the door. She was slow to place her hand on the knob. Finally, after a second to muster, she at last opened...

...There he was. Sitting in one of two chairs stationed in the room: a room adorned with tapestries, a regal red rug with golden patters displayed on the mahogany floor. several fine bookshelves, but no books.

And, sitting on the wall, the main attraction of the room... standing 144 inches tall... an oil painting of their father, Rugal Bernstein, a genuine smile on his face, his beloved panther Rodem next to him. Rugal's hand was placed dotingly on its back.

Adelheid noticed Rose's presence, but said nothing. He continued to look only ahead, at the memorial displayed in front of him, somber eyes locked on the delicate craft...

"Brother!" Rose shouted to get his attention... to no avail. Even if he was listening, he refused to turn around and acknowledge her.

Never one to take being ignored sitting down, she slowly sauntered into the room, making only tender steps, in honor of the sanctity of the room. Finally, she made her way to the chair adjacent to his, and sat down.

They shared a solemn, sacred silence for a few minutes, in respect of the great man displayed on the wall before them... before Rose finally broke the silence:

"I've really messed up, haven't I?"

Adelheid closed his eyes, shaking his head. "It's not your fault."

"It's bad enough evil forces were after you and I... but now our people are dying."

He at last took his eyes away from the painting, to look at her. "Germany needs us, Rose. It needs... me."

Rose turned to him, eyes widening. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I...I'm sorry..." Adelheid softened a bit. "But I can't afford to fight in the tournament right now. Not while this killer roams our streets, spilling blood."

Rose was immediately reduced to a panic. "B-brother no! I-I've got it handled! Your wounds! You... you're not healthy enough to... p-please just go back to the Stadium! I've arranged everything, to make sure you-"

She made sure to quickly cut herself off at that last part. She hoped he didn't catch on; his reaction wasn't quite gauged yet on that matter.

"You should give somebody else a chance, Rose." Adelheid argued. "Give someone my entry card. This... this is REAL duty. I have to go fight for real stakes: to protect the lives of our people!"

"NO!"

Adelheid slightly tensed up at the loudness of her voice: a clear sign that she was about to unleash one of her classic temper tantrums. She did just that.

"You... you promised me, brother!" Rose wailed. "You promised you'd win for me! I-I've put too much time and planning into... uhh... I've already hired someone to take care of that killer!"

Adelheid frowned. "You'd hire some mercenary to solve our problem, while we play sports? Do you have any idea what that'd do to our reputation?! But if WE... if I save our people..."

"You have to win the competition!" Rose screeched. "It's not just for fun, Adelheid! It's so that Chizuru will finally shut the-"

"ROSE."

She winced at the sharpness of her brother's tone, barking her name. She was usually one to win such arguments, but occasionally... very seldom... he could shout in such a way it subdued her.

"...I am putting my foot down." Adelheid's tone wasn't loud... but lethally assertive. "I want you to go back to the Stadium. Run the tournament. Keep the people entertained. I'm going out there... and I'm stopping that killer, before he murders anymore men, women, or children. Am I clear?"

Rose mustered one last meek retaliation. "B-but brother..."

"AM. I. CLEAR?"

"...Yes. B-brother." she whimpered.

He rose up sharply, and she recoiled... but he approached her not with a strict demeanor, but with affection, as he leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." he whispered. "I'll be back soon."

She continued sitting, even after he left the room, shutting the door behind him. When he was gone... she looked down at her lap. Her fists curled.

"Damnation. This puts a wrench in things. I've got to figure this out... think, Rose, think..."

Her hands rose up, to bury her face. She rubbed up and down... but the crevasse between her two fingers opened, and one fierce eye peeked through.

"I ALWAYS get my way... dear brother."

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: DARK BOUT POST-MORTEM**

Despite an early lesson from Kasumi Todoh, that loss only fueled Khushnood Butt to fight harder. The odds seemed astronomical at times... but here he was. The King of Fighters Twilight Tournament. He was here, with the chance of a lifetime... to take the vacant spot in Round 2, and advance one step closer to his destiny: representing Kyokugenryu by winning KOF gold, and winning that 2 and a half mil.

"Khushnood circles around, he throws a kick!" he heard some commentator on the sideline say. Shut up, dude.

Suddenly... stars. He didn't even see what hit him: just a massive blunt force, and a distortion of colors. He went down to a knee.

"OHHH D TAGS HIM WITH A RIGHT! BUTT IS DROPPING!"

No... not like this. Ryo was waiting for him. He had to stand with his brother. He had to avenge Robert and Yuri!

He rose back to his feet; with a powerful kiai, he unleashed a teep kick into Heavy D's stomach, visibly jarring the boxer, as he was nearly planted on his backside by it.

Butt kept swinging. Left roundhouse, right roundhouse... he spun around with a third kick to the midsection.

"Fierce kicks from Butt! D is blocking them well, and he counters with a hard shot!"

Damn, his boxing was crisp. A left hook found Butt's cheek clean, and the Brazilian's head snapped back like a candy dispenser. It was no surprise... Heavy D was a veteran of King of Fighters. A scorned competitor, forever out of reach of the glory. But that always motivated him to fight harder. To rise above the ridicule, his status as a one-off joke.

"KOUKEN! KOUKEN!" Butt unleashed his fireballs one after the other, and used the split second of defense to close in.

"BUTT IS COMING ON STRONG! HE'S LAUNCHING PROJECTILES TO GET IN CLOSE! D MIGHT BE IN TROUBLE HERE!"

This was it... Butt was right on top of D, prepared to hammer down on him. One fell swoop was all he needed-

"OHHH look at that. A smooth takedown for D. Guy may be a boxer, but we can't forget those wrestling chops."

...Stupid! He DID forget that; Heavy D wasn't just a Golden Gloves winner, but an All-American in his college years. Butt forgot that, and he was helpless as D changed levels, shot at his legs, scooped him up, and dumped him.

Butt was NOT staying here: taking a page from Kasumi's book, he wrapped his legs around D's arm and threatened an armbar, but used it to sweep instead, throwing D to the ground and buying him time to get back up.

"HIYAH!" he gave D no quarter; as soon as the boxer tried to stand up, Butt cracked him with a picture-perfect kick, using the kiai from his lungs to channel energy to his muscles. Heavy D was on roller skates... his end looked near.

Butt's chi manifested, until he glowed with a powerful yellow aura... he brought his hands together, focusing the chi to one specific area, to channel a huge blast..

"HAO...SHO..."

"Butt is preparing a huge blast. HIS FINISHING MOVE!"

This was it: one thrust of his palms, and victory was his. Round 2, right around the corner. To stand with his comrade Ryo Sakazaki, and fight in the name of Kyokugen... there was no greater honor.

"Wait...what is this? What is this?! Ross, an unidentified stranger has just entered the rin-"

...Heat. Scorching, pulsing, into his chest. He felt his blood scream out to a boil. His mouth opened... but as an airy choke rang out, it felt like venom pooling inside him...

He looked down... red... his white gi was red? No... this couldn't be... he was winning. How?

Suddenly, the pain got ten times worse; it felt like a tremendous weight, ripping into him, enough to spin his entire body around. When his eyes fixated forward... he saw only abyss.

Hollow. Empty. Devoid of humanity. Past the irises... a desolate landscape.

Butt collapsed to his knees... as he saw his own blood drip from the fingers of the intruder. It was the last thing he saw before darkness took him.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD THIS IS HORRIBLE! THE CONTESTANTS ARE DOWN!"

Heavy D had stood no chance either. "Who the f*** are you?!"

The boxer had tried to rush the assailaint, only for the pale man to press a hand to his head, vault completely over the boxer, until he ended up behind him... and he spun around and swiftly impaled his fingers into the man's chest. Heavy D let loose a ragged and harsh rasp, as he collapsed facedown.

"THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE! OH JESUS SOMEBODY STOP THE BROADCAST! CUT AWAY FROM IT! OH GOD HE'S COMING TOWARDS US!"

The commentators appropriately fled for their lives. Luckily, this mysterious man had no sense of urgency, almost like pursuit was a game to him... something to be savored, prolonged...

Luckily, he had no particular target in mind, so the commentators got away clean, and left a trembling Hyena standing ringside. The intruder locked his eyes on the big-nosed man...

Hyena, ever a master bluffer, tried to play it cool. He stepped forward, grinning. "Hehe! I'm not scared of you. Trust me, I've seen true terror: she's got blonde hair and massive knockers. Gimme your best shot!"

...All it took was one step forward to shatter that shell instantly, and Hyena fell to his knees, cowering behind raised arms.

"D-D-D-DON'T HURT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He walked with no urgency, menacing, looming steps... the blood of his victims continuing to drip from his fingers. Hyena had all the time in the world to flee, but pure terror paralyzed him to the bones. He could only sit there, trembling... until it was too late: a shadow loomed over head, and he looked up to see a mop of red hair... and two colorless voids.

"H-haaah... no... not like this... not after everything!" Hyena sobbed. "DUKE! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The hand raised high; a sickening crack as the fingers flexed, positioning themselves to thrust...

"GET ON THE GROUND NOW!"

The kill never came; several uniformed personnel ran out onto the field. The brave man in front, wielding a retractable baton, struck the intruder across the head, sending him reeling in a very creepy fashion, his body shambling and dancing, almost like the living dead...

"Secure the announcer!' the lead man barked, as he continued towards the intruder. He was flanked by two others. "Let's take him."

The security leader stepped in, took another swipe towards the head... this move would be his last. The intruder, with inhuman hands, like precision instruments, parried the baton with his naked left, spun around... with his right, he came across the stomach, cleaving the flesh like butter.

Thank god the cameras were off; the sight of the security squad leader falling over, precious components of his anatomy no longer within him, would have been damning enough to cancel the tournament.

"Oh my god!"

"Jesus, this guy's not human!"

One man flanked his left; the other right. The one on the left swung at him; the killer swayed his head to dodge it, and the right man swung as well... the killer timed the arrival of the man's arm...

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!" the right man squealed in agony as the baton fell from his hands. He looked at his arm in horror; he could see five digits, peeking clean through the flesh and muscle and bone, stained with red.

Another sharp thrust to his throat. A guttural gasp. The right man collapsed to the floor, choking on his own blood.

The left man, having witnessed his two comrades die, immediately kicked into survival mode; dropping the baton to the ground, he whipped out his Beretta and fired.

**BLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLAM!**

Seven bullets riddled the killer's body, as he convulsed and twitched with each impact, finally going down to the seventh round. He hit the floor.

Shaky, trembling fingers on the trigger. The last survivor of the three guards slowly inched towards the still body, gun fixated on him. He was unmoving, not even the slightest of chest movements to indicate breathing. The pale skin didn't help matters; he looked DEAD.

He inched closer. A glob of saliva nearly choked him; he swallowed it. Sweat formed on his temple. A sharp, hot breath.

Closer... closer... he kept one hand aiming, and knelt down with his other hand to check the puls-

"GAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHGKkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkhgghgklllllllllllllll..."

Several loose, sloppy shots rang out, as the man suddenly found himself gurgling bloody bubbles. His precious red spilled from his mouth as the hand in his chest carved upwards... seeking the heart... a trophy.

The killer rose up. Three bodies lay at his feet.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS GUY?!"

More security guards had flooded in as backup, but once they saw this anomaly of biology take seven bullets, only to rise up and cut a man's heart out... they were done. Their guns couldn't even stay straight, as they wobbled so violently, some even slipped from their grasp.

As the killer approached the horrified guards, an imposing figure pushed his way through the garrison, shoving them aside, until he made his way to the front. The guards finally found the courage to flee, leaving only Silber there to subdue the assailant.

Not that he minded. Silber's red eye glowed menacingly, as a sickening grin crept upon his jagged teeth. He tilted his neck slighty... a series of rhythmic cracks rang out.

"You're not getting out of here alive." Silber grunted, getting into fighting stance, planting his foot so fiercely, it produced a shockwave.

The killer said nothing. He merely stood there, arms to his side, upper body twitching creepily... his hair draped over his emotionless face.

Silber took a deep step; with a fierce grunt, he swung a vicious palm at the killer's head; the man swayed to dodge, then dodged the following strike... for such a zombie-like man, he was light on his feet.

After missing the first two strikes, Silber mixed it up, cutting low with a sweep kick; he missed, but he reversed his fortunes by swiftly switching mid with a front kick. He nailed the killer in the stomach, then spun around to double up with a second kick to the same area. The double kick hurt the killer, causing his head to dip low in recoil...Silber snatched him by the top, drew his hand back... and unleashed a thunderous chop to his face. The first one reduced the killer's legs to rubber... the second one floored him, as Silber let go of the man's garment.

Surprisingly, the killer rose up: slowly, creepily contorting his body with unnatural movements, like a palm tree being tested in rough winds.

Silber braced himself as the killer charged, swinging his hands with a slashing, blood red-aura. Silber raised his arm to defend the first strike, as it left a diagonal streak across his flesh, from the wrist, all the way to the elbow.

The killer swung at his head, prompting a dodge, but the killer followed up with a spinning strike behind it, and Silber had to jump back to avoid the chest slash.

The killer stayed persistent, LEAPING at Silber with his arms flailing in a windmill motion. The right hand slightly cleaved below the shoulder: the left cut Silber across the face, below his eye.

"Rrgh!" Silber grunted angrily as he stepped forward, to meet the next attack head-on; the killer thrust towards his throat, but Silber caught the wrist, wrenching the arm upwards.

A systematic combo followed: a backhand chop to the ribs, a short kick to the calf, a second kick to the knee, a sharp twist of the captured arm, to manipulate the head lower... a punishing kick to the lowered head, and Silber at last used the seized arm to flip the killer to the ground.

He rushed the struggling killer without fear, as the mystery man still had his back turned, struggling to get back up.

"DIE!"

He thought he had a clear shot... he didn't expect the back-turned man to suddenly dip low, ducking under his mighty punch.

**SLAAAAAASH!**

Silber grunted; insides flaring up, a new heat searing his stomach. He looked down: a fresh cut on his abdomen, pooling red at the surface.

He merely smiled.

Silber lunged at the killer , throwing rapid hand strikes, mixing it up with a kick at the end: the killer bobbed his head out of the way, sidestepped the kick... and presented his hand to Silber's neck.

"Hngh?! NGAAAAAAAH!"

Silber felt it: the hand slide across his neck so smooth, so easily... and he felt acid sting his flesh immediately after. Liquid heat trickled, and he knew without even touching the area, his blood was falling. If his skin weren't so thick, that could have been his jugular...!

Silber took his focus from the pain, and looked forward: the red-haired man was rushing him, fingers extended like a spear, going for the kill. Silber's fighting instincts screamed to stop him.

At the very apex, as the fingers were mere centimetres from his throat...Silber slammed a palm into the killer's stomach, freezing him on the spot. He quickly hooked a foot behind the killer's ankle, stumbling him... as his head went low, like it was on a chopping block, Silber raised his hand, gave a mighty yell, and did just THAT: a monstrous chop to the neck, flooring him at that spot.

Silber didn't let up. He snatched the killer by his long mane, lifted him slightly... a forearm crashed across his spine, flattening him into the dirt, complete with a huge dust cloud from the impact.

The killer lay completely still.

Pleased with his handiwork, Silber postured up, straightening his green gi. His hand unconsciously rubbed the deep laceration on his neck; to make him bleed like that... this man was something.

He checked his other cuts for a while, before his eyes lingered back down to confirm...WHAT?!

Gone.

"How in the...?!"

Silber's confused eyes assaulted the perimeter, scanning for any sign of him; that's when he saw it. A few lingering strands of red hair, flickering away into the exit. Despite taking one of Silber's best beatings, the killer somehow had the strength to escape into the night.

Anger flooded the stoic man. Not for the wounds he suffered. Not for the lives lost, laying dead before him. No... he let his prey get away. Unacceptable.

A ferocious bellow emitted from Silber's lungs as he brought his foot against the ground in an angry stomp. The force of his foot was so massive, he was buried to the ankle.

* * *

"If that fur-wearing guy hadn't been there to hold him off..." Khushnood groaned weakly at the mere effort to muster a sentence. "We'd be... dead..."

"What did Freeman do next?" Vanessa interrogated.

"He..." Butt stopped to cough a few times, the pain so great he had to shut his eyes tight with a wince before continuing. "He was fired upon by Stadium security, but the bullets... urrrrrgh... he's not... human. I swear he got hit, but he still ran through the guards... some of them... didn't make it..."

"And then he just ran off into the city?" Ramon asked.

"Yeah... now he's rampaging, cutting people down... somebody has to stop him..."

Vanessa turned to Ramon. "I'm hating this more with each word. We gotta go get our girl back. She's out there, by herself, trying to hunt this guy..."

"You don't have to tell ME." Ramon back-sassed. "I'll go... but Jesus, Vanessa, you're wearing a neck brace."

Vanessa placed her hand on the paltry thing. "This? Doubt I even need it."

"You shouldn't even be out of the hospital."

"Sorry, but you ain't Seth. You're not out-ranking me." Vanessa winked.

An eyeroll. "Fine, let's go."

"That's more like it."

"...I would like to see you in a hospital gown again, bonita~"

"Shut up."

With a reluctant mutual understanding, Ramon and Vanessa took their leave, heading for the door.

"WAIT!" Butt's voice managed a high volume, but he immediately groaned in pain afterwards. They turned to face him: sweat was pouring from him as he spoke this ominous message:

"This guy... Freeman. I've dealt with him before. If there's one thing I know, it's that he's psychotic. He has nothing, NOTHING but a void inside him. He's a GURU of death. He's relentless, unhinged... and he won't stop. EVER. The only way you're gonna stop him... is to make him quit breathing."

* * *

**EPISODE 3: HOT PURSUIT**

_"FREEMAN! Where are you, you son of a bitch?!"_

_Every step... danger. The shroud of night held infinite mystery. Was he at that corner? Around the building? Hiding in an alley? The terror of the unknown, of knowing he could ambush her at any spot, put the slightest of hesitant steps in her feet... _

_She stopped. She repeatedly placed her hand on the grip of her holstered handgun, practicing her quickdraw. She didn't prefer the use of weapons... but this wasn't a sporting competition right now. This was REAL. Either he killed her, or she killed him... and she was going to make damn sure she went back to her family tonight._

_Night still young. Trail still fresh. Every minute not catching Freeman was a minute people could be dying... especially if the terrified spectators at the Coliseum fled into the night. These details all factored into the urgency in her step, as well as the thin sheen of sweat starting to form on her hairline._

_She knelt down beside Anton, diligently pressing the strand of recovered hair to his nose. "Cmon Anton, give me something sweetie..."_

_She knew he was doing the best he could... but she was urgent to have this over. She missed Terry... she missed the comfort they were sharing. She was desperate to return to that warmth; the chill of this horrid night was evaporating it from her body, enough to make her shiver._

_His ears perked. His head shot up, tail standing erect._

_A hopeful jolt in her chest. "You got something, boy?!"_

_Anton started sprinting._

The memories of last night were still raw inside her... her failure to finish the job, when she had a bead on him. He got away... and now more people have died today as a result. Those deaths weighed more heavy on her than the ones of night's past, knowing that SHE could have prevented them. Her, personally.

She looked down at the gun, secure in the unstrapped holster. Her fingers tapped impatiently against it. She suddenly thought of the past, of those days she considered turning that gun on herself. She thought those days, those dark thoughts were long transcended... how strange that it came back to her in this particular moment.

"WOOF!"

A spirited bark from Anton shocked her out of her malaise. He must have sensed the turmoil inside her... good boy.

"Cmon Anton." she spoke softly to him. "We've got a lot of ground to cover."

The duo continued to scour the city, which was still very much alive, despite the recent happenings: bustling groups of people, law enforcement, helicopters whizzing overhead. The robotic murmurings of walkie-talkies abuzz:

_"Negative ID on the target. It's not him."_

_"This is Charlie 2-1. We've swept sector 7. No sign of the suspect."_

_"We're sending a unit down into the sewers. We'll report back in 15."_

Ignorant fools. Freeman would never hide in the sewers. There's no people there. Even wounded, his one-track mind would compel him only forward, to fulfill his demented destiny... the fruitlessness of the police force was further proof that only she was qualified to nail this guy. Only she knew his element... his way of thinking. He would always seek public places, but at the same time, flock to darkness: secluded areas, ambush spots, where he could catch prey unawares.

She whipped out her phone, activating her map of Munich. Her finger danced across the screen as she narrated to her dog.

"He's wounded, and he doesn't drive. He might have gotten maybe a couple hours of leg time, tops. If we continue north here on Keltenweg, we can cut the grid almost in half-"

"HYAHYAHYAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHOHOHOHOOO!"

A maniacal, jester-like laugh interrupted them. Mary and Anton poked their heads up; Anton immediately started growling at the unwelcome presence before them.

A sickening grin on his red-painted lips. It was Joker.

"You..." Mary half-gasped. "You're that guy from the Stadium! You're the one who took Rose hostage...!"

A flamboyant curtsy. "Guilty as charged, HYEEHYEEHYEEHAAHAHAHOO! And now I'm here to do something about YOU!"

Her hand crept to her gun... no. She didn't need it to deal with this guy.

He grabbed his comical nose and gave it a pull. "We can't have you interfering with our boy on his campaign of carnage! So now... GET READY TO PERISH!"

Anton wanted to leap at him; Mary got in front of him, narrowing her eyes, to anticipate the oncoming attack.

Joker roller-skated towards her, laughing maniacally. He drew his hammer, cocked it back, prepared to swing...

"DIE, PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG!"

He swung; Mary easily sidestepped it and seized the offending arm, bending it behind Joker's back. A pained yelp, followed by the weapon hitting the ground.

"Auuugh! AUUUUUGHHHHHH!"

Before even asking a question, Mary slightly cranked on the arm, just to solidify she was dead serious. After another howl from the clown, she finally interrogated:

"Who are you working for?!"

"G-guh! Screw yourself with a nightstick!"

Wrong answer. Mary twisted the arm upwards, and draped a leg over it; performing a complete roll, she took Joker's body with her, and the two of them hit the ground flat, Joker now trapped in a crushing armbar.

"Aaaagh oww owwwww! Are you trying to rip my arm off?!" Joker squealed.

"Are you and Freman with that spear guy?"

"AAAAGH! Y-YESS! But he's gone rogue! He's a mindless animal!"

"Where is Freeman?"

"Agh... I can't... my money..."

"Where. Is. Freeman?"

"Ngh, nghaaah! You'll just have to break my arm!"

"Fine."

**CRACKKKKKK! **She torqued on the arm, followed by a sickening pop of bone. A blood-curdling screech resounded soon after.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU GODDAMN BITCH! YOU POPPED MY SHOULDER OUT OF PLACE!"

**"WHERE IS FREEMAN?!"** Mary screamed so loud, she nearly leaked from her mouth.

"HE...he made it as far as Ludwigstraße 22, but we haven't seen him since!"

Mary closed her eyes, recalling the map in her head. There was a... university near there? It couldn't be more than a 12 minute drive... and 2 hours if by foot.

Bingo.

"Thanks bud."

A kick to the jaw rendered Joker unconscious.

* * *

**EPISODE 4: A REQUIEM OF INFINITY**

Death is absolute.

An inevitable journey. A timeless terminus.

Death is rebirth.

New death brings new life. The cycle begins anew.

Death is freedom.

Salvation for the scorned. Respite for the riven.

Death is balance.

Life continues only when life ends.

"HEY! THERE HE IS!"

"Easy, Brian! We take him together! You go left, I go right."

"HEY! HEY PUNK! THIS IS FOR D!"

With these hands, I stitch the fabric of existence.

**NEXT CHAPTER: The tournament action comes down to a boil! With four fights left, the stakes are higher than ever before. Who will rise up to oppose the Hakkeshu in Round 2 of this fated tournament? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**

**But first...**

* * *

**BONUS SCENE**

"Ngaaah! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! That damn bitch! Aghh! My shoulder is f***ed!"

Joker bellyached to his employers back at their hideout, clutching his arm in pain.

Shion wasn't particularly interested in his plight; Joker was less a pawn than dried animal droppings. Nonetheless, he was still breathing, which meant he could be put to use.

"Eiji, if you please..." Shion rolled his eyes.

The taciturn purple ninja approached Joker, who immediately retreated in fear.

"H-hey wait a minute now... w-wait a minute, are you a licensed-"

**CRACKKKKKKKKK!**

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH F***ING F*** F*** F*** STICK!"

Even Botan was getting sick of the guy, clutching her head as if suffering a massive headache from his bitching. Even after having his arm treated, Joker seemed genuinely angry this time... perhaps his breaking point had finally been reached.

"That is it. THAT IS IT! I'm cutting my losses! I'm done! The Looly Popo will find another big score! You guys have been nothing but trouble for me! I'm returning to my gang! I've just about had it with... thi...th...th..i...s...I...'ve...h...a..."

"Be quiet." Botan commanded, her voice still a rasp. "You will obey everything I tell you."

Joker, completely silent, nodded.

"You will keep your mouth shut. You and Eiji will run interference. Keep the law enforcement distracted."

A nod.

"Now go."


	33. Chapter 33: Backdraft, R2 pt 7

As Round 2 boiled to an approaching climax, three Heavenly Kings stood in unity, each drawing strength from the other, both in moral and emotional support, as well as a symbiotic energy shared between them: the Gaia stream. The power of the planet itself, channeled through the sleeping veins of Orochi, filtered into their luminous spirits. As negative energy continued to fester in Munich, Germany, that darkness was channeled into the power necessary to fulfill the Hakkeshu's destiny: to give them the strength to beckon Goenitz's soul to the planet. To resurrect the God himself. To obtain flesh and blood again, yet be granted endless life. To plunge the world into blessed oblivion.

All they had to do was win. Win, and the overwhelming influx of negative energy would give them the power to complete any ritual they saw fit... as well as overload the seal, finally breaking it once more.

"How you feeling, baby boy~?" Shermie ruffled their hair of their "little brother", Chris, the eager boy next to step into the ring and bring them closer to completion.

Chris laughed as he playfully swatted Shermie's hand away. "I'm fine, Shermie. I'm ready. I'm strong."

Yashiro curled an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. "You're gonna do fine. That old fud won't be able to keep up with you. You're way too fast... way too powerful. You'll be two steps ahead of him. No... FOUR."

"I'm eager to get out there and unleash a bit." Chris smiled wide, his eyes closed with an angelic expression. "Since we started tempering the world here in Munich... I've felt so much stronger. It's like... it's like Orochi's flooding my body. I can feel the God commanding me, like a puppet, making me do His will. I... I feel unstoppable."

"You're the chosen one, Chris." Yashiro's hand tenderly rubbed his shoulder, where it rested. "There's a reason he picked your body the first time... you've got the youth and the spirit to deliver Orochi unto this world, and be the vessel of the Almighty. Nobody else can do it. Not me, or Shermie... and I truly believe it's going to be you winning this tournament."

Shermie knelt down, pulling him against her as well, pressing her cheek on his head. "You're our special guy, Chris. Go out there and school these fools... I'll be right there alongside you in the Finals~"

A warm smile. Sandwiched between their embrace, Chris extended both his arms and wrapped around the two of them, truly turning this into a group hug.

"I love you guys." Chris softly uttered. "I've always... thought of you as my family. My big bro and sis. When I hold dominion over this planet again.. I... I want to make it a place for us. A place that only we can enjoy. A place where we can be happy. Forever."

As they stood dormant, capturing that warmth between the three of them for as long as possible... their eyes couldn't help but linger in the distance: the sneering faces of their reluctant colleagues fell upon them. A sarcastic wave from the two "Twins", while the black-clad psychopath curled his nose up at them.

"Losers." Yashiro snarled.

"We don't need em." Shermie said with a sly smile. "The world you speak of, Chris... it doesn't involve them, does it?"

"Of course not." Chris shook his head. "They'll just as soon fade to nothingness."

At last, the hug broke; Shermie bid her leave, retreating to the locker rooms, to prepare for her own fight. Now standing by themselves, Yashiro turned to Chris one last time; he knelt down, both hands squeezing firmly on the boy's shoulders.

"Fight. Win."

Chris's eyes shown with a fire that burned only as his could. "I won't fail us. I swear."

* * *

The locker room wafted with the sweet scent of incense, a thin haze littering the cramped compound, not offensive to the senses, but inviting... peaceful, to both body and mind.

Saisyu Kusanagi sat at the center of this, his weight on his knees, as he closed his eyes and kept his upper body erect. A singular hand rested at the bridge of his nose, fingers upright, hand rigid against his face.

Eyes remaining closed, he uttered this prayer:

"My darling Shizuka... and Kyo... please give me the strength to uphold our great name. And if I'm not strong enough... at the very least, give me the courage to die well."

This solemn, sacred moment was suddenly interrupted by a rude, brash tone.

"Well well well, what the F*** is this?!"

A loud **BANG!**... the slamming of a fist against the metal of a locker.

Saisyu's eyes shot open. A furious scowl twisted his lips. He rose slowly to his feet... his eyes immediately locked with the source of the disturbance: a grinning Mr. Big, standing cockily, with his Eskrima stick tapping rhythmically against his shoulder. The other one was slightly brandished towards Saisyu.

"Big..." he growled.

Mr. Big merely chuckled, and pointed the stick outwards, beyond Saisyu. The elder Kusanagi turned: Yamazaki was flanking his rear. Hakkeshu scum...

5 o clock... 8 o clock... Raiden and Hwa Jai, Geese's failed lackeys.

3 o clock... 9 o clock... those Korean ex-cons. The same ones he'd already interacted with on the first day... particularly the big one, Chang Koehan. The reason he was even in this tournament.

Completely, utterly surrounded. Close, tight quarters. No retreat. Afraid? Never.

"What is this?" Saisyu demanded, showing no fear in walking right up to Big and getting in his face.

"Retribution, pops." Big sneered. "You jumped one of my boys a couple nights ago."

Saisyu cut his eyes to the man in question: Chang smiled as he brandished his iron ball.

With an eyeroll, Saisyu faced forward. "Hardly your man."

"He's my man NOW. Anyone who joins Big's Crew is family. And that means I look out for em. When he told me what you did to him the night before the tourney, well... I couldn't just look weak and let that fly, now can I?"

Saisyu wasn't looking, but he didn't need to: the air shift, the suppression of the sweet incense, indicated that all the bodies had stepped forward, closing in on him from all sides.

He kept his eyes forward, only on the shit-eating grin of the bald mastermind. He was so proud of himself, so high on his own fumes... the man invited disdain with each shimmer of his treacherous teeth.

"So what's it gonna be, sparky? Wanna try and take us? Or maybe... maybe I'll grant you a five minute recess to think of your 'beg for mercy' speech."

Saisyu was done with this shit. **FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

As bold as they were a second ago, they were now the complete opposite: all present bodies in the room took a collective retreating step backwards, as Saisyu greeted them with amber eyes, a scorching aura radiating heat waves from his body, literally distorting the air around them, his hands aglow with a ball of flame in each palm, nearly reaching two feet in magnificence.

"I don't have time for this crap, you pompous, self-centered, glory-whoring bastard!" Saisyu spat metaphorical fire from his tongue. "I'm fighting for the fate of the world! That's more than that soft-boiled egg brain that matches your head can comprehend! Now **BACK OFF!**"

The room was less a hot box than an OVEN: the very lockers were close to warping from the intense heat emitting from his body.

Choi yelped, leaping behind Chang. Hwa Jai hit the deck. Raiden turtled up with two hands atop his head. Yamazaki was the only one content to just stand there... he reached up his free hand to casually wipe his forehead.

Big himself was taken aback, stumbling backwards until his back hit a locker; of course, the superheated metal ended up scorching him, and with a pathetic grunt, he stumbled forward into a brick wall.

Feeling his message adequately delivered, Saisyu walked out of the locker room... not even bothering to cut his eyes towards any of them. No attempt to watch his back. He knew they wouldn't dare make a move.

"Well, that went well." Yamazaki dropped predictable sarcasm, as he helped the disheveled Big back to his feet.

The bald man scowled as he ran his hands all over himself, smoothing his wrinkles, dusting his pants, straightening his coat... finally, he adjusted his sunglasses and spoke:

"Hmph. No worry; we'll just wait until that demon kid has mopped the floor with him. THEN we'll make our move."

* * *

**ROUND 2 FIGHT #9: SAISYU KUSANAGI VS CHRIS**

The ravenous roar of the audience painted a picture of the stakes of this battle: a moderate betting favorite to win the actual tournament, Saisyu, taking on a mysterious opponent that nobody really knew... save for the fact he demolished his first opponent in a minute, without taking a hit.

Arguably the strongest of the Hakkeshu, save for their leader Goenitz... the world was probably better off not knowing this kid was the vessel for the God of Destruction, Orochi himself.

Saisyu allowed himself a thrill at the revelation of being on this grand stage, fighting for the realest cause. He knew he was getting old; fighters started to fall off at 40, and he was in his 50's. He was certainly not as good a fighter as his son had grown to be. But to be here... to fight on behalf of his life and his family... no, HUMANITY itself... the flames of passion never burned brighter.

"Saisyu-sama."

Saisyu stopped before making his way to the ring: Chizuru was there, greeting him with a respectful bow, her hands interlaced below her stomach.

Saisyu nodded in acknowledgement, and grinned. "Oh, you don't have to call me that. We've talked about this, Miss Kagura."

Chizuru blushed slightly, returning to posture. "Y-yes... of course." Her hand went up to unconsciously smooth her hair.

Never one to not push his luck, Saisyu poured on his classic charm. "Well milady, I'm going off to war, and I might not make it home. Don't cheat on me while I'm away, yeah?"

Chizuru stared at him, solemnly; somehow, his humor wasn't really registering. "S-Saisyu..."

It wasn't until her next action that he figured out why.

Before he could consent or protest, Chizuru closed distance on them, her smooth hands finding each cheek, as she pulled his lips against hers and held him there, for five uninterrupted seconds... before they at last pulled apart. Chizuru quickly created a couple feet of distance, as well as the recipient himself.

He stared at her, bewildered, his trembling fingers unconsciously grazing the impact point. He uttered a mindless "Ch-Chizuru... you..."

"There." she bowed. "You didn't kiss me. I kissed you. Now you don't have to return to your wife in shame."

"B-but... but why..." he stammered. "I mean... I find you attractive, of course, but I didn't meant to lead you on. P-Perhaps my jokes were too far-"

"None of that matters." Chizuru shook her head. "I did what I did. ME. I did it... to bring you good fortune. And to let you know that I want you to come back to Kyo, your wife, and... me. Just be careful out there, Saisyu; don't be afraid to concede if things get rough. He won't be able to do anything else to you after that."

"Do anything to ME?"

Saisyu's lips curved wide, showing those pearls, and he tilted his head back with a hearty laugh. "Chiz, my dear... I believe you have the pages backwards. Thanks for the kiss. Until we meet again!"

With one last bow to send him off, Chizuru watched the elder Kusanagi march away to his destiny... she closed her eyes in silent prayer for his health, as well as to contemplate what she just did. But despite how wrong it was in the sacred laws of matrimony... she didn't regret it.

"Fight well, Saisyu."

* * *

The stakes in this combat zone, this mere circle of dirt, surrounded by grass... had never been more real. Fate, on a WORLD scale, was to be decided here. A battle as old as time itself, transcending nearly 2,000 years. Good vs Evil. Life vs Death. The original combatants of an ancient war... here again, on this modern day stage.

Saisyu had no amount of sympathy for the boy as he looked on him with fierce eyes, his muscles tensing, as he prepared himself for the ultimate combat. Chris was no different; he made no effort to hide behind an innocent facade, as the deranged boy peered upon Saisyu with devilish eyes, already donning his fighting stance.

"Ready to become part of history, pops?" Chris taunted right off. "What makes you think you stand a chance against the Hakkeshu? Even your son can't finish the job, so no way an outdated bag of bones like you has what it takes."

Saisyu slowly eased into his fighting stance...

Chris smiled wide, peering into his own palms. "I can feel it... coursing in me... ultimate power! His heartbeat pumps directly into me, feeding me with his lifeblood, the power of the planet itself! Now... prepare yourself to be obliterated, old man!"

Saisyu remained unfazed by his threats and bravado. Now fully in fighting stance, he uttered but one noble declaration:

"On my honor as Kusanagi... you will fall here."

**FIGHT!**

Not a sound in the Stadium, as these two began to slowly encroach. Anyone who knew the history behind the Three Clans and Orochi knew the stakes involved here... and that's why anybody who was anybody was on the edge of their tailbones, eyes focused forward.

Saisyu led the assault; he stepped forward with a thrashing left hand, but Chris caught the wrist. Saisyu was wise to roll their interlocked hands to the side and yank his hand free, and he came forth with a straight right behind it. Chris's wrist parried the strike, leaving their hands in a deadlock again... Saisyu smacked Chris's hand away to retrieve his own.

The exchange didn't stop; Chris launched a kick, which Saisyu bounced off his forearm, and Saisyu stepped forward with a palm.

A sidestep: Chris was completely to his right now; Saisyu tried to spin around with a backfist to tag him, but the shorter opponent rolled underneath his strike, ending up behind him. Saisyu kept pursuing; a downwards chop, to whack the elusive mole. Chris backflipped several times, retreating to a safe distance. The kid was incredibly hard to hit!

Still without a moment's breath between them, Saisyu unleashed his last ditch effort; his palm spat embers as he swung his hand in a downwards arc, sending a small, combustible ball of flame sailing across the ground, towards Chris's feet, to blow the kid sky high...

...The next thing Saisyu saw was an after-image, followed by a jarring impact in his chest. Chris had phase-shifted forward... and delivered the first hit of the fight.

Saisyu's back foot went slightly ajar, like he wanted to stumble... but he quickly composed himself.

Chris went airborne; he appeared to be coming around with a massive head kick, but he faked Saisyu out and went into a low instead! Saisyu quickly sensed it, and took a step back, avoiding the hit. Chris, taking advantage of his low position, did a handstand and flailed his feet upwards, to try and nail Saisyu in the face. The old man's guard was too tight: he only hit his arms, and Chris smoothly somersaulted back to his feet.

Saisyu lost no confidence; he came forward aggressive, swinging with crisp, straight hands. A left, a right... Chris dodged them, but the crafty old man transitioned into a backhanded stance... and he popped Chris in the nose with the exact same right.

The hit jarred Chris... and Saisyu showed no mercy in following the combo: a mid chop to the chest, his much larger, more powerful hand folding the boy in half... and he raised his left hand and came down on Chris's neck with an executing chop. Chris hit the ground, flat.

Saisyu wasn't done; seizing the momentum, he SNATCHED the downed boy, jerking him back up to his feet. He unleashed an uppercut, so sharp, so calculated... even from their close proximity, his arm achieved maximum propulsion and went 90 degrees, to knock his chin directly north.

And finally... the coup de grace. "HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sais spun around to gain power... embers spouted from him like a swarm of flies as he unleashed a back palm into Chris's stomach, the most critical hit of the fight yet. As Chris yelped in pain, flying backwards to hit the ground, the embers floated upwards to the sky... a testament of the flaming chi Saisyu infused into his hit.

"Look at Papa Kusanagi go!" Benimaru fist pumped.

"Guess the old man's still got some pop in his punches." Shen Woo mentioned.

"KEEP HITTING HIM, SAISYU!" Chizuru cheered, obviously his strongest supporter.

Chris leaped up, grimacing; he wasn't happy getting dropped so soon. He rushed Saisyu at multiple angles, carthweeling left, right... leaving after-images with every change in direction. He finally closed in on Saisyu from the right and started firing kicks. A left roundhouse, a right.. Saisyu parried both kicks, and attempted a counter chop. Chris ducked it easily and spun into a sweep kick, clipping Saisyu's lead leg off-balance.

"D-damn!" Saisyu stumbled... and Chris flew upwards and blasted his chin with a jumping knee. Saisyu's lights flickered, as he recoiled...Chris spun around again, and went mid, a back elbow to his gut. As Saisyu hunched over in pain, a back elbow to his face kept the punishment going. Just like that, the script of the fight was flipped.

"TAKE HIM DOWN!" Chizuru urged. "STOP HIS MOMENTUM!"

"KEEP ON HIM, CHRIS!" Yashiro boomed. "MAKE HIM HURT!"

Saisyu shook the buzz away; heeding Chizuru's advice, he timed Chris's arrival, and caught the left hand the boy threw. Showing his superior size and strenght, he easily hip tossed the kid to the ground; a flaming punch to the stomach hit the pause button on Chris completely.

"Nnngh...!" Chris's face twisted with agony, having felt, for the second time, the pure Kusanagi flame.

"HIT HIM AGAIN!" Chizuru urged.

"UP UP UP!" Yashiro matched. "GET UUUP!"

Deciding not to get stuck here, Chris did just that; as Saisyu tried to rain down on him with more ground n pound, Chris kicked his hand away, spun around into a mid kick, vaulted himself into mid air... and spun around into an uncanny THIRD kick, nailing Saisyu in the face, all before the kid's feet even touched the ground again. He was the apex of agility.

Chris felt the momentum shift to him again; he phase-shifted forward in a blur, hitting him once, twice... with Saisyu compromised, he grabbed the back of the man's head and slammed leaping knees into his face. One knee, two knees... Saisyu broke free and wobbled backwards in a drunken stupor, looking almost knocked out. Blood was pouring down his lip, where the second knee split the skin.

With a devious grin, Chris phase-shifted forward and tried a THIRD flying knee...

...But Saisyu slapped his knee downwards, and Chris's feet touched the ground again, unsteady. He wobbled; Saisyu stepped over him, and delivered a stiff chop to the back of the neck. A second chop went to the spine, and Chris's body froze solid... Saisyu was able to easily control him after that. Grabbing him under the chin, and bending his body backwards... he raised his forearm and came down on Chris's stomach, like splitting a wooden board.

"Aghhh...!" Chris yelped, as he hit the floor once more... and he looked hard-pressed to get back up.

"Huff... huff... harrgh..." Saisyu puffed with labored breaths, staggering backwards, his head still spinning from the hard shots he took from the boy. He tasted his blood... several spits, but still the copper taste coated his tongue. He wasn't sure how long he could keep this pace.

"FINISH HIM SAISYU! DON'T STOP!" Chizuru encouraged, close to leaping from the stands.

Saisyu glanced over; she was right. He had to make sure the kid didn't get back up. Chris didn't get tired...not like him.

Wiping his bloodied mouth, Saisyu approached the downed boy, preparing for the final blow...

**FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

Fire. Dark, sinister... searing, TORMENTING... Saisyu could feel it eating away at his flesh, even from several feet away, and he threw his arms up in recoil.

Where Chris's body once resided, now stood a towering pillar of flame: the same purple as that of the cursed Yagami clan.

"No...!" Saisyu gritted his teeth. "Even with no body, he can...?!"

"SAISYU! GET BACK!" Chizuru screamed. She tried to rush the combat zone; Benimaru stopped her.

"No, Chiz! You'll get him disqualified. Then Chris wins for sure!" Benimaru scolded.

Even within the hellish flames, Saisyu could make out the silhouette... and piercing red eyes. The shadowy figure emerged forward, slowly coming into view... until Chris was standing before him, once more. His once-blue garb was now red, as well as his irises, which once bore a more natural pigment.

With a chilling chuckle, he lifted both palms: within them, sprouted towers of purple fire.

**"Chris of the Flames of Destiny."** the boy spoke in a distorted, inhuman tone. **"Mankind will become ashes, and like a phoenix, the One True God will rise."**

"That's it! THAT A BOY, CHRIS!" Yashiro screamed. "BURN HIM TO NOTHING! MAKE HIM A SMEAR ON THE GRASS!"

"Spawn of Hell..." Saisyu hissed through clenched teeth, as he summoned his own flames. "I'll send you back to-"

Chris chuckled, and extended his palm: a sphere of flame soared forth, pelting Saisyu in the stomach, like a dodgeball thrown at impossible speed... Saisyu went flying backwards, beyond the limits of the combat zone... all the way to the wall of the Stadium.

The explosion was huge, leaving a crater in the concrete foundation.

"SAISYUUUUUUUUU!" Chizuru squealed.

"God damn, the kid got roided up!" Robert grunted.

Chris completely disregarded the confines of the combat zone, walking across the grass, to where Saisyu was impacted against the wall. Be it the grass, the audience stands... even the city itself... there was no limits to this battle.

**"BURN, SCUM!"** Chris flung his hand a second time, sending another ball of flame against the affected area.

...But this time, the fire would be snuffed out. A bright amber forcefield manifested, as Saisyu countered with a defensive barrier that repelled Chris's own fire. He emerged from the wreckage... still standing.

"I'm not done yet!" Saisyu roared.

Two supernatural powers collided: the Stadium gave off a heat like a furnace, as their hands collided. Chris threw a flame-charged haymaker at Saisyu's face; Saisyu parried with a flaming strike of his own. Their legs flew at the same time, and as they connected.. an explosive combustion sent the two of them flying backwards.

As they both skidded on their knees, Chris and Saisyu both sent a low stream of fire sailing across the ground... the two elements clashed in the middle, exploding with a spewing mixture of purple and orange embers.

"Damn it's hot in here." Jenet fanned herself. "I might need to take off my clothes~"

"Me too!" Shen Woo admitted.

"You already wear your shirt fluttering open, you vain, sexy idiot." Benimaru snarked with an eyeroll.

"Shit, I'll strip if you all do." Malin confessed.

They were back in the middle, supercharged bodies roaring with flame. Saisyu brought his hand across Chris's face, smacking him sideways. He tried to follow up with another strike, but Chris caught the hand and drilled him with a body punch, then followed up with a sneakily agile move: leaping upwards, he used Saisyu as a stepping stone, planting a foot in the back of his head and not only kicking him... but using his head as a platform to create distance.

As they stood on opposite ends, Chris quickly spun around, with a battle cry; he swung his hands without mercy, sending two tongues of fire lashing out towards his dazed opponent.

Saisyu spun around just in time: he ignited his arms with Kusanagi fire, and swung at the approaching projectiles, snuffing the flames out with his own, before charging back at Chris, full speed.

He threw a strike; Chris was too fast. He smacked the punch away and blasted his chin with a backfist, then threw a fluid kick to the stomach, before curving that same leg upwards and crashing across his jaw. If one did an instant replay... they could see a stream of blood flying from Saisyu's lips.

The elder Kusanagi fell on his hands and knees, labored breaths in his lungs... he was more tired than he'd been in a long time. If he were 20, no... just 10 years younger... maybe he could match this pace...

**"Your body betrays you." Chris grinned. "You're a weak sack of flesh and bones. Destroying you here... will be a great victory for the Hakkeshu. Your son will join soon after!"**

That sparked a fire in Saisyu's eyes. "Don't... make... threats... of... my...SON!"

He tried to rise up; Chris kicked him in the face, sending him right back down, but Saisyu scrambled and rolled to safety. Chris lashed at him with flaming punches... Saisyu activated his Kusanagi birthright, and their flames collided in the middle, cancelling each other out. He attempted a palm strike; Chris dodged it and grabbed him by the neck.

"Ghhk...?!"

**"PERISH."** Chris drew his free hand back, and the flames manifested at once focal point... a blast powerful enough to rival a grenade. He was going to lodge it into Saisyu's stomach.

"Hnnngkkk.. NO!" Saisyu snatched the capturing arm, and wrenched it free, bending it, manipulating Chris's body off-balance, as his strength surpassed the boy's.

Chris tried to go through with the attack; Saisyu caught his hand and redirected the blast... towards the ground.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A purple explosion rocked the Stadium, covering all in yet another obscuring smokescreen... the Stadium grew deathly silent, as they awaited the smoke to clear, and reveal the fate of the combatants...

...The smoke cleared, and both Chris and Saisyu were on shaky feet, both having suffered the effects of Chris's explosive fire bomb.

Saisyu looked barely able to stand. Shaky feet, open mouth, deep, tired breaths... he could barely maintain his fighting stance. The flame aura surrounding his body was gone.

Chris was starting to look shaken up as well. Although he couldn't get physically tired... his stamina was linked to the amount of energy his ghastly body had to use to maintain form. He had used a LOT activating his Orochi form. Nonetheless, it was still active... but he couldn't maintain his own fire aura either.

"They're looking tired." Xiangfei mentioned. "This could be the end..."

The weary combatants pressed forward, at a more leisurely pace... Saisyu swung at Chris: parried. He went to the body: another parry, and Chris flung the caught punch aside, to return with his own strike. Saisyu ducked and sidestepped, attempting to come forward with a knifehand; Chris caught his fingers and pulled him in close, for a knee to the body.

Saisyu took it well, and launched a low calf kick; Chris checked it, and Saisyu went straight at his face with an open palm. Chris dodged it... but Saisyu drilled his body with a follow-up.

Chris gritted hard; Saisyu tried to come at him with another straight, and Chris backhanded him in the bicep, completely throwing his strike sideways. Taking advantage of the stumble, Chris stomped into his calf, hobbling him... a knee to his jaw dropped him on his elbows.

Saisyu crawled for dear life, to gain the distance he needed to get back up. He rose up, turning around... Chris was standing right in front of him, a devious smile, his purple flames in his palms once more. Damn... he was recharging.

**"If you've got your flames, old man Kusanagi... I suggest you summon them now." **Chris threatened. **"Otherwise, this next attack will be your last."**

Saisyu huffed, puffed... it took a moment of his hand against his chest, but he closed his eyes, sucking in hard air through his nostrils... exhaling through his lips... his eyes reopened, and he got back into combat stance.

"He's not summoning his flames...!" Benimaru gasped. "WIthout them, Chris will melt him!"

"Maybe he doesn't have enough energy left." Andy suggested.

Chizuru was sweating bullets. She saw Chris, glowing with purple... and Saisyu, with his naked fighting ability. She saw the end. She saw herself going out there, collecting his ashes between sobs, hoping her tears didn't fall into them and clump them.

...Did she do it now? Did she leap out there, intervene, save his life? But then SHE'D be out... and she wouldn't be able to eliminate them from the tournament.

"Saisyu..." she muttered, eyes beginning to glisten. "Please survive."

Back in the fight, Chris approached a stationary Saisyu, his flames fully manifested. Saisyu continued to maintain his fighting stance... but he failed to manifest his own Kusanagi fire.

**"No flames, eh? Bummer." **Chris taunted. **"I guess age caught up with you, pops. Good thing the fate of the world wasn't in YOUR hands in 1997! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Chris finally lunged, unleashing his palm with a fiery attack to end Saisyu once and for all.

...Saisyu stood perfectly still, eyes darting low, to time Chris's footing... as soon as Chris put his lead leg forward, Saisyu glided his foot forwards, skimming the ground, and he clipped Chris's foot off-balance.

**"Wh-wha...?!"**

Chris found himself stumbling forward... his face landing into the waiting palm of Saisyu's hand.

Hot. Burning... he had no fluids to sweat, but he could feel his skin screaming in agony... he too screamed.

Saisyu, with all the fire in his body, let loose a roar so powerful, flames spouted from his mouth:

"DORRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A point-blank explosion, within Saisyu's grasp: a spontaneous combustion in Chris's face, blowing the kid backwards like he'd eaten a stick of dynamite. From the dazed look in his eyes... his mind was gone.

**THUD.** His limp body hit the floor, and he was unresponsive. Moments later... his body returned to original form, and he was regular Chris again.

**WINNER: SAISYU KUSANAGI**

* * *

Chizuru was out there before anyone could blink: LITERALLY. She phase-shifted, just as Saisyu was about to collapse, catching him in her arms.

"Oh my god Saisyu!" Chizuru buried her face against his neck, cradling him as tight as she'd once held his son. "You did it. You did it!"

Saisyu, despite his weak state... ever-managed that smug, white-baring smile of his. "Sorry I... never got any of your... postcards... hehehehehe..."

"You ridiculous man." Chizuru's eyes wettened with tears. "Let's get you to the hospital."

"No!" Saisyu called out, but winced after. "Urgh... no. We have to stay... and make sure... the others lose..."

"But you need medical attention!" she argued.

"I just need a breather... and maybe a soda, hehehe..." Saisyu chuckled, but broke out into a coughing fit. "Aghhh... please, Chizuru, we have to see this through to the end.

"Don't sweat it, old man." Benimaru suddenly barged in, snatching him away from Chizuru. "You're going in the back of a truck, like it or not. Your son happens to be my best friend, so if I let you croak here, I'll be an easy target. Let me and Chiz deal with the rest."

Chiz nodded. "He's right; I'll take care of the rest. And I'll come to visit you as soon as possible."

Saisyu darted back and forth, back and forth... clearly being outmatched, he finally gave a defeated sigh. "Fine... but I expect you to feed me some pudding later."

A cute giggle from the woman. "Very well then."

* * *

Medical personnel tried to approach Chris; a timely intervention from Yashiro scared them all off. "GET THE HELL BACK!"

Upon clearing the area, Yashiro went to his knees, scooping up Chris and resting him atop them. He used one hand to gently stroke the boy's face.

"Chris... cmon, wake up. Chris! CHRIS!"

It took a few seconds, but the boy's left eye started twitching: a sign of life. His mouth followed. His limbs began to briefly show signs of movement.

"That's it..." Yashiro soothed, continuing to caress the boy's face. "Cmon buddy... you're still with me..."

...All at once, the boy's eyes sprang open. "YAGAMI!"

Yashiro jumped slightly as Chris SPRANG upwards, torso facing north. "YAGAMI! Wh-where is that bastard Yagami! I'm gonna make him pay! He'll pay for stealing our... our...!"

"Chris! CHRIS!" Yashiro gently slapped the boy's cheek, turning his face to attention. "Look at me. Look at me!"

...Chris faced back forward, into Yashiro's eyes. The white-haired man gave a slight sigh of relief.

"Are you okay?"

Chris was slow to respond. Even then... his response did nothing to ease Yashiro's mind. Something was wrong.

"Wh-where am I? What... what's going on...?"

Yashiro put a hand on the boy's head, and softly stroked his hair. "We're at the tournament, remember? Chris...?"

Chris didn't seem to know what was going on; he just continued to look around, dazed and confused. "I... I don't...I need to lie down, Yashiro... I..."

Eyes grew heavy. His head began to dip. Moments later... Chris was unconscious.

Yashiro scooped him up, hoisting him on his shoulders. While he was very alarmed, assuring Chris's well-being was his top priority. The mental details could be worked out later... maybe they just needed to return naturally.

"Just rest, kiddo. Rest up. When you wake up, me and Shermie will be there. I promise."

* * *

In the aftermath of the fight, three Hakkeshu outcasts were beside themselves with amusement. One in particular, clad in black, with a slasher smile, made no attempt to stifle a hyena-like laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Well ladies, did the cards fall in place... or did the mother F***ING CARDS FALL. IN. PLACE?!"

Mature rolled her eyes. "Don't be so proud of yourself, like you actually affected any outcome here, Ryuji."

Vice predictably joined in. "Yeah, you didn't make that old Kusanagi bastard do any better. So shut the hell up."

Yamazaki was far too joyous to be affected by their insults. "Will you dumb cunts quit wasting your energy on me, and start jumping at the opportunity that's just been presented to us? CHRIS. F***ING. LOST. Haha! Chris was by far the most dangerous obstacle to us, and he f***ing lost! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"It is fortuitous, but it doesn't mean we're out of the woods yet." Vice argued. "We still have heroes to squash."

"Plus, that bitch Shermie is still in." Mature seconded.

Yamazaki scoffed. "Shermie can't win this whole thing on her own. Not with Kagura and the other goody goodies still in this. They'll deal with her just fine."

"And where does that leave us?" Vice asked, eyes narrowing.

Yamazaki stuck his tongue out. "That leaves us with hella odds. Once Shermie's done for, any chance they had of bringing back that fart-blowing f***head Goenitz will be squashed. The ball will be in OUR court then. Just think of it: the new Heavenly Kings eh? Heeheeheeheehee..."

Mature couldn't help but smirk. "Your delusions of grandeur are cute, Ryuji."

"Very cute." Vice echoed.

Yamazaki rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and get out there. Win. Survive. The major players have all had their turn, so whoever they match you up against should be no problem. Go have fun. But make sure you don't screw it up. We gotta have a strong standing with The Big O if we want to rule this world."

"Believe me, Ryuji..." Mature started.

"...We know how to multitask." Vice finished.

**That was a doozy of a chapter. Took me a while to get it all out. Honestly, I'm not sure if this plot's going very smooth. To be brutally honest, it's a MESS. I've really dug myself into a hole, with all these different scheming factions trying to use the tournament to achieve their own ends. But they all want the same thing. But they DON'T want the same thing. I just... how the hell did I get myself in this mess?! xD the first Kumite was so simple!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: It's the grudge match you've been waiting months for: King finally gets her shot at the Bitch Twins, to avenge Yuri. I'm sure one reader in particular is chewing her fingernails to nubs ; )**

**Until next time!**


	34. Chapter 34: Grudge Match, R2 pt 8

**Guess I failed to do a weekly update this time, ladies and gents! So sorry, but it's been a busy week. I've had some family over, some family has gotten sick... I've been sick. Could have sworn I was positive, but a piece of paper says "negative." I sure as heck don't feel negative, I'll tell you that. Who knows.**

**This may actually be one of my most impressive fights in Kumite history. I just hope I didn't get impatient and make it gradually sloppy with each paragraph. Welp, enough lamenting. Enjoy.**

* * *

**ROUND 2 FIGHT #10: VICE VS KING**

Just like in Round 1, only one person in the entire Stadium was comfortably rooting for one half of the Hakkeshu Twins.

At the same time, nobody was blind to the odds either; they knew King had a massive uphill climb to stand toe to toe with a woman devoid of flesh and blood, devoid of mortality... yet still possessing the same inhuman powers that defined her in life. But the betters just kept their mouths shut, and while their money committed infidelity... on the surface, they all rooted for the Frenchwoman, everyone's resident booze expert and connoisseur of kicking, Cecille Levasseur. But don't ever let King hear you call her that.

King ran the gauntlet of supporters on her way to the combat zone; she had so many. Kasumi Todoh, Li Xiangfei, Hinako, Jenet, Benimaru, Mai, Chizuru...

"And make sure you use the Thai Clinch. And when you start working the lead leg, you've got to COMMIT to it. Really start digging that shin into the leg meat-"

"I've got it Joe. I've got it." King finally presented a hand to Joe's spiky brown hairdo and ruffled it, to shut the guy up.

She walked past her first onslaught of supporters, finally making her way to Robert. She gave him a hug, and appeared to whisper something in his ear... then made her way to Yuri.

To say the Sakazaki girl was worried, no, TERRIFIED for King, would be an understatement. Even now, before a punch had been thrown, her eyes filled with a gloss, threatening to spill over into tear-ridden streams...

King wasted no time bringing Yuri into her bosom. "How's your stitches?"

Yuri pressed her face hard against King's chest. "They're fine. Just stings a lot."

"Don't pull them. Try and stay stationary."

The two broke apart. King gave her one last doting look, lips showing a subtle but warm smile, and finally she walked onward.

"W-wait! Cec!" Yuri called out.

King turned back around. Yuri started to open her mouth, but King beat her to it. "Love you girl. Stay close to your brother and Robert. Let me take care of this."

"K-Kingy-"

"Let. Me. Take care of this."

She looked down, meekly. "O-okay... be safe..."

King pressed her finger to her lips and extended it outwards, a tiny little air kiss in the direction of the Sakazaki sister. She walked onwards.

...At last, only one person stood in her way. Tall, chiseled physique, his black Karate gi dirty and scuffed. His lip congealed with blood.

King stopped in front of him. "Don't you guys need to go check on Butt? Didn't he get jumped last night?"

Ryo shook his head. "We can all go together, after you take care of business."

With that formality over... King closed distance, pressing herself against him, immediately feeling his powerful arms constrict her from behind. Their lips met. Though King could slightly taste Ryo's blood and it was kind of gross... she didn't let it deter her.

Their lips pulled apart. King kept her forehead against his for a moment. "I love you."

Ryo brought his hand against the back of her head, to gently stroke it. "Love you too. Now go give that bitch a gift, from the Kyokugen Clan." He gave her one last kiss, on the forehead.

* * *

On the opposite end of the spectrum, two devious symbiotes were already standing in the combat zone, eyeing the proceedings with disgust. Their eyes were particularly focused on King, like she was a meal. A leg quarter meal.

"Is it wrong that I enjoy causing pain to the Women's Team, Vice?"

"Not at all, Mature."

"I want to destroy them and their stupid feminism."

"Kukukukuku... in our world, men and women will be equal... DEAD!"

"Fufufufufu...at least they'll make good compost."

The two of them ended up standing there a little TOO long: enough to attract the attention of Krauser, who was acting host while Rose was away.

"HEY!" his powerful voice barked as he stomped over to their area. "The fight's about to start. One of you is gonna have to clear the combat zone! NOW!"

They shot him an equally disgusted snarl, but upon seeing that the former Southtown Emperor wasn't backing down... they finally turned to each other. Their hands joined, interlacing.

"Will you make her suffer, Vice?"

"Until she begs, Mature~"

"Then I trust you to get this done."

"Your trust is in the right hands."

"Good. Don't f*** up. We can't have those other clowns thinking little of us."

"That would be their last mistake."

"Fufufufufu... remember, this is our world."

"Our world."

"Nobody-"

"Else's."

The two Hakkeshu ladies sealed that demented decree as they did all others: their lips combining, in a slow, tender kiss... before finally pulling away. Mature was the one to finally vacate the area, returning to a secluded spot on the grass, enough to maintain shouting distance.

* * *

As the two got settled in the combat zone, the bad blood between them was finally allowed to marinate... King hid nothing, not the snarl of her upper lip, nor the cleaving glance of her eyes.

Vice was all too amused by the kickboxer's apparent vendetta; the redhead licked her lips, tasting the delicious salt oozing from the blonde woman standing across from her. She flashed her smile wide and proud, relishing in the bloodlust...

"Putain t'es morte, salope."

Vice's face shifted; one eye squinted, while the other opened with a raised eyebrow. "Huh? I'm sorry? I don't understand you, Frenchwoman."

King's fingers curled even tighter. "I said you're f***ing dead, bitch!"

Vice smiled wider. "That's better... kukukuku, but what are you mad at me about, hmmmm? I was standing peacefully on the sidelines when my partner cleaved Yuri to silky white ribbons~"

King stepped forward one pace. "Share a brain, share the consequences. I don't give a damn which one of you gemini f***s hurt Yuri. I beat the shit out of one of you, both of you will be humbled."

Vice's eyes went crossed as she cackled maniacally. "KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUuuuuuuuu... mmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhh... bold words, Frenchwoman. Too bold. You're picking the wrong person to hold a grudge against. I can make your life miserable in just a few simple moves~"

King was undeterred. She took another step forward... before finally getting into stance, and briefly beckoning with her dominant hand. "It's been a long time since I've to hurt somebody... REALLY hurt somebody. I might have enjoyed it a few times back then... but the work disgusted me. Hahaha... but this? Ohhh I'm gonna enjoy this, to the last punch. I don't have to feel the least bit bad about it, because there's no moral code in the world that can't say YOU DESERVE THIS. My only regret... is that you have no blood to bleed."

Vice's lip slithered across her teeth as she moaned. "Mmmhnnnnhheeheheheheheheeee... you should worry more about your own blood. As well as the bones that sustain you~!"

* * *

**FIGHT!**

The dance officially started; King pressed forward, keeping a tight stance, her arms up, lead leg bouncing lightly. Vice was the complete opposite: her fighting stance showed a complete lack of discipline, regard for defense. Her arms hung confidently at her waist, dangling freely, as if deadweight. Her back was hunched, head bobbing with an almost inebriated lull. Her sinister face spoke of fearless, devious intentions...

"God, I am squirming in my seat." Ryo fidgeted. Those ladies are bad news... aghhh I should have more faith in King but..."

"King is unstoppable, okay?" Yuri nudged him furiously. "You saw what she did to Big last year: nothing can stop that fire in Kingy's eyes."

"I'd say she's a freaking furnace right now." Robert declared.

King cared nothing for Vice's demeanor; she stuck to her fundamentals, and utilized her gameplan. As soon as she inched her way into range... she unleashed a thudding leg kick, which struck Vice just below the knee. She saw it bend, and Vice's stance slightly wavered... a few seconds later, she whipped out another kick, striking the same exact spot. Vice tanked it for now, but surely she couldn't keep taking those for long...

"Attagirl King!" Joe cheered. "Work that leg! Keep on it!"

King unleashed a third leg kick... this time, Vice smirked and caught the leg.

"Hnf. Merde!" King cursed.

Vice slid along the ground unnaturally, gliding beyond King, leg still in her grasp... by the time she emerged behind King, the leg was completely behind her, leaving King hopping uncomfortably on one foot, desperately trying to maintain balance.

Vice's arm swooshed with an inhuman speed as she flung the leg, sending King into a spiral so intense, she literally went 1440 before her face thudded into the dirt.

"Jesus... did you see that?!" Joe squawked.

"We're watching the same thing you are, Joe. Shut up about it!" Mai attacked. Obviously, the last thing they needed was a recap of the hurting Vice would surely put on their dear friend...

King was crawling on her knees and elbows, head still feeling like a washing machine, not sure which way was even forward. Only blurs... but she could feel. She definitely felt the sting of her hair follicles being strained against her scalp, as Vice snatched her blonde hair and jerked her upwards.

"Ahhhh!"

A knee to the body. A second knee. King wanted to collapse and fold over, but Vice wouldn't allow her... the redhead jerked her head downwards to gather momentum, then UNLEASHED her into the sky, flinging her high with as little effort as a bag of leaves.

King was cursing in mid-air, awaiting the hard plummet to Earth... but it didn't come like she thought. The next thing she felt was her body back in captivity, as Vice had leaped high into the air to seize her mid-flight!

Vice's eyes glimmered with evil... as she finally flung King downwards, spiking her into the ground with a tremendous impact.

"KING! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ryo was already on his feet, wailing King's name. He couldn't even see her, as the dust from the impact had obscured the violence...

"KINGY!" Yuri cried.

"God, can she even get up from that...?" Jenet questioned.

Vice was sadly right; in no time, King was already feeling like the stuffing had been expelled from her. The lady was handling her like a trash bag on garbage day. She had to use her strengths... stop her grappling offense...!

Vice snatched her by the hair again, jerking her back to her feet... this time, King would punish her for it.

"Hrrgh!" King broke out of her grip and applied a grip of her OWN: the patented Thai Clinch, locking her hands around the back of Vice's head, controlling her movements, holding her in place for close-range combat.

It was King's turn to throw knees: she unleashed two good ones into Vice's stomach, a left followed by a right... Vice felt them, and the wince on her face told that it was hurting... her head started wriggling, trying desperately to yank out of King's vice grip, to create space.

King drove an elbow across her temple, slicing the side of her head. She unleashed a right elbow, crashing into her from the other side. Vice grunted as she finally, with one desperate pull, tore her head free of the Plum and quickly scrambled backwards.

King threw a smooth 1-2, expecting to miss, but Vice's head movement allowed King to fire a body kick, and her shin burrowed into Vice's stomach, like a baseball bat across her ribs.

"Grrgh...!" Vice grunted; she was clearly rattled...!

"KING'S COMING BACK!" Chizuru howled. "GO GO GO!"

A leg kick; King's shin struck so critically against Vice's lower knee, her leg buckled and Vice collapsed to the ground. She rose back up a second later... complete with a look of pure, demented rage in her eyes.

"STOP TOYING WITH HER, VICE!" Mature urged. "TAKE HER OUT! NOW!"

Vice slightly cut her eyes to Mature; King spotted the sudden lapse in concentration, and immediately threw a powerful kick.

...This time Vice was ready. With a snarl, Vice slapped King's leg downwards, closed distance on the two of them... she snatched King by the face, drew back and FLUNG her into the ground with such a force, King skidded the entire length of the dirt ring behind her, until the friction of the grass finally stopped.

"Cough cough cough...ughh... cough cough... juste ma chance de me battre contre un grappler..."

King was slow to get up... she had her back turned, which wasn't the wisest choice. Before she had a chance to turn around, Vice had her by the back of her hair.

"Aghhhhh!" King grunted.

Vice wanted nothing more than to tear it out, strand by bloody strand... but she focused on victory over pleasure. After all, the two weren't very far off.

One swift kick to the back of King's knees, and the Frenchwoman collapsed... but before Vice let her hit the ground, she slithered her arms around King's neck and put her in a rear choke.

"Gh...! Gh...ghkk...!"

King felt her air passage INSTANTLY cut off, a testament to the raw strength even a spectral Vice possessed. She still hadn't regained her feet; the end result were her legs dragging like pool noodles, as she struggled to get them back under her, all the while Vice's arms crushed the consciousness from her brain.

"That's it Vice..." Mature licked her lips. "That's it! CRUSH HER! BREAK HER NECK!"

"Oh jesus, KING!" Ryo cried out. "She's gonna strangle her to death!"

"She's not going to do that." Joe corrected. "She'll get disqualified."

"You think that ghost bitch cares about winning some stupid competition?!" Yuri slapped Joe in the back of the head. "The other was more focused on slicing me up!"

King's face was turning pink; her eyes shut tight, as she strained with every muscle imaginable to try and endure just a few more seconds. Finally... she found some fight, as she raised the arm most available to her, presented her elbow like a thrusting lance, and started raining the sharp tip into Vice's adjacent ribcage.

One. Two. Three... she felt Vice's body language start to react, like they were doing some damage. Just a little longer...!

...The next thing King felt were both their bodies start to go down.

Vice, maintaining the grip, transitioned into a neckbreaker, as she dropped her body weight downwards and flopped to the ground, taking King's body with her in a brutal slam. All King could do was mentally curse, as Vice's hold on her neck locked in strong once more... only now, they were completely on the ground, their bodies in a north-south position that left Vice free of retaliation.

King was starting to get hazy... the world around her was closing in, fading to a blur... at this point, her adrenaline, whatever hysterical strength flooded to the human body in a time of panic, HAD to kick in...!

"Ghhhkkkk... nggggghkkk...hnnnnnnghhh... HNNNGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

King dug her feet into the dirt and pushed up with her powerful legs. Yes! Back on their feet!

Vice's body was still far apart from hers, enough that King was able to sink her fingers into the arm around her neck and pry it loose... FREEDOM!

"YES! ATTAGIRL KING!" Ryo and Yuri were up on their feet whooping at the same time. Yuri, however, collapsed back to the seat in pain a second later... Robert held her in his arms, gently chastising her.

King wrenched the arm downwards, taking Vice's body completely south... **CRACK! **She threw her finest knee to the chin, and Vice's head went north. It's a wonder the ghastly woman's head didn't completely fly off...!

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAYUM!" Joe admired. "Did you see that knee? Did you see that sexy f***ing knee?! That's my girl!"

"Shut up, Joe. You're taking a little too much credit here." Mai berated.

"My god..." Chizuru sighed. "I thought King was done for..."

Still wobbled from that perfect knee, King continued the pain: she kicked Vice's lead leg once more, and Vice buckled. A front kick to the stomach followed. Vice's head dipped low, and King brought a slicing elbow from a weird angle... it started south and traveled north, cracking Vice across the head like an uppercut.

Vice's eyes grew bloodshot with rage, as she rushed King from the front; King met her with a crossing elbow, and it didn't hit clean, but the tip of her elbow sliced across Vice's temple as their bodies crossed. Vice would be bleeding, were she an actual human.

They both had their backs to each other; King beat her to the punch, spinning around with a kick, glowing pink with chi. "VENOM STRIKE!"

Her fireball zoomed and hit Vice in the back, dropping the redhead on her face.

The audience was in a joyous uproar. Their screams and cheers were deafening, enough that one couldn't even make out the one-syllable word their were chanting:

"KING! KING! KING! KING! KING! KING! KING! KING! KING!"

The fighters in the stands were no different: They were up on their feet (even Yuri, with the help of Robert) and all expressed their infinite joy at the notion of King putting Vice down.

"YEEEAH KING!" Mai cheered, bouncing up and down. "I'M SO GLAD I SKIPPED THE LOCKER ROOM FOR THIS!"

"KEEP GOING, KING!" Chizuru shouted. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

"MY TRAINING HAS DONE WONDERS FOR YOU, KING!" Joe vainly complimented (himself mostly)

King was so focused on surviving and winning, she hadn't taken a moment to really... savor it. But standing here, right now, looking at Vice laid out, spread eagle, her face tasting dirt... it felt good. It felt good, and RIGHTEOUS.

Her eyes cut to the sideline: Mature was leaping up and down, screaming encouragement, threats, borderline incoherent. Heh. The bitch was squirming... and King loved it.

This was for Yuri. She was going to enjoy it as much as humanly possible, and feel not a tinge of guilt.

Suddenly.. a switch in volume. The ravenous roars were gone. The Stadium was nearly dead silent.

King cut her eyes to her downed opponent; she was starting to get back up. Her movements were... eerie to say the least. Slow, shambling... almost corpse-like. Her arms hung at her sides... her head WHIPPED around, and King saw two insane eyes, crossing, quivering, deep, crimson vessels there for no actual utility... just to exhibit the eyes of a psychopath.

"Y-youuu... youuuuuu... youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..." Vice's eyes grew, to inhuman proportions. "You worthless... sack of... meat...! **I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLL!"**

King gulped... followed by an ironic chuckle. "Ehehe. Welp. She's pissed. DOUBLE STRIKE!"

King threw two kicks in succession, sending out two rapid-speed fireballs...

Vice's lips curved wide.

**SWOOSH! **Her arms lashed out at blurring, blinding speed...

The audience and fighters alike all showed the whites of their eyes, wide with surprise... Vice was holding King's fireballs in her palms, like two beach balls. With a sickening display of teeth, she squeezed... and crushed King's fireballs to nothing.

King was officially sweating a bit.

Vice's predatory eyes focused on hers as she glided forward, hand drawn back, preparing to grab; King sidestepped it, and their bodies crossed once again. They spun around: King was on her with hand combinations, but Vice dodged them with uncanny smoothness... her head movement was impeccable for someone that had taken so many hits...!

"Vice has gotten some kind of second wind..." Chizuru muttered. "She has no Orochi form, so... how...?!"

They reset. King's intense eyes contrasted with Vice's... lecherous... creepy gaze. She looked less like she wanted to kill her, and more like she wanted to...

King threw a quick jab. Vice dodged, but King followed up with a body kick. She went back upstairs with her hands...

Vice cackled as she caught King's fist, spun her entire body around, and kicked her in the spine. There was no chance of King remaining on her feet, as they staggered forward for several, several yards... before finally giving out, and putting King on her face.

King had no chance of getting up clean: as soon as she was upright, Vice was back in FRONT of her, and she dug her fingers into King's neck.

"Ghhh...?!"

Vice took sadistic pleasure in lifting her with one hand, effortlessly... and she choke slammed King on the ground. But she didn't stop there; with that same uncanny strength, she lifted King back up and flung her sky-high, just like that spike from earlier.

But this time, she waited for King to descend slightly... until she finally leaped into the air to meet her, but this time, clamping her legs around King's neck and taking her back down to earth with a massive Frankensteiner.

"Good lord... Vice's true power..." Robert gasped.

"That's a mean-ass ghost." Jenet mentioned.

"She's tossing King around like a baby!" Joe wailed.

Back in the fight, King found herself in a precarious position after their landing: she was laid out, Vice sitting on top of her neck, staring down at her with mocking eyes.

"Human beings are a disease... a cancer on this magnificent planet." Vice monologued. "You multiply like stinking cockroaches, and then consume all the resources around you, marring and destroying the beauty that surrounds us! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE ON THIS PLANET! The only people worthy of inheriting the Earth are Mature and-"

King shut her up with a sharp shift of her body, throwing Vice off her unsteady top position and granting the freedom to get back up. But once she hit her legs again... she could feel the accumulation of all those slams weigh down on her, like a rain of bricks hitting her back.

"Muh...merde..." she cursed as the adrenaline high started to wear off, and she felt the realest effects of having been tosses around by a superhuman like Vice. Her back hurt so bad, she wondered if her vertebrae were shattered... it was all she could do to stand with posture. And her neck... good god! If she turned her head with the slightest urgency, she was afraid she'd be a paraplegic.

She had to wonder what Vice was feeling. While she was here, muscles like jelly... did Vice feel like she'd been merely been hit with a dodgeball?

Nonetheless, King soldiered on. She barreled towards Vice, throwing a combination 1-2: when Vice dipped her head, she tried to throw a knee, but Vice dodged it and brought their bodies against each other. A stomp to King's foot... King yelped and hunched slightly, and that was all Vice needed: she locked her arms around King's neck from the front, putting her in a guillotine.

Vice COULD have choked King out from here... but elected to use the close proximity for other means. A knee to the body. A second knee. She let King's body sink lower; with a perverted moan, she raised her arm and brought her elbow RAINING down on King's back, putting even more blunt force on a spine that King was already iffy about.

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!" King howled in pain as she silently begged Vice to let her go, and allow her to crumple to the ground...

...but Vice wasn't having that. She let go of the neck, but snatched King up by the sides of her waist instead. She lifted... lifted... King's crotch was above her head.

**SLAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

A powerbomb, and King was laid out flat.

The audience screeched with horror, as they were all certain King was knocked out cold. She looked limp, motionless... was she even alive?

"Oh my god... Kingy..." Yuri felt tears welling up, as she saw her best friend and role model just... laying there.

"Is she...?!" Ryo irrationally blurted.

"Look, her chest is still rising and falling." Robert quelled. "She's fine."

"W-we gotta... we gotta stop the fight!" Mai yelped. "Why is it still going?! What the hell is Krauser seeing up there?!"

They all seemed to turn in unison; all eyes fell on Krauser, who was just sitting there, stern look on his face... his arms were folded. He cut his eyes to them, shook his head, and then looked back at the combat zone...

"Chiz, go talk to him!" Yuri pleaded.

"I..." Chiz shook her head. "I have no power, Yuri. He won't-"

"She's going back at her!" Ryo jumped from his seat, and had to be physically restrained. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Vice's tongue licked circles around the corners of her mouth... she approached King with her hands up... a sickening crack, and her fingers flexed.

"That's a good look for you humans: laid out on the ground, like a piece of trash stuck on debris, awaiting a dumpster. Kukukukukukuuuuuuuu... mmmmmm...mmmnnnmmmmmmm... I'm going to make sure you're naught but a gelatinous fish before I'm done. Then I'll return you to the dust you came from."

Her arm swooshed down, snatched King up...

"T...Tuh..." King strained to get her words out...

"Sorry, what was that, little pup~?" Vice cooed, her face closer...

"T...TRAP SHOT!"

A lightning-fast backflip; Vice felt two feet crack her chin, and she went airborne.

King was back on her feet, determined eyes, as she saw Vice's body descending... to finish her special move, she thrust her foot forward and let loose four, rapid-fire, machine gun kicks, that caught Vice's face with perfect accuracy.

"WHAT?!" Mature growled.

The volume was back; positive reception roared like a raging fire, as the fighters all leaped back up to sing King's praises. Not so much confident she would win... just happy to see her keep trying.

"ATTAGIRL KING!" Ryo cheered.

"THAT'S THE WAY TO DO IT!" Robert seconded.

"GOOO KINGYYYYY!' Yuri whooped.

"MAKE HER PAY!" Chizuru yelled with vengeance.

Vice attempted to scramble to her feet; King met her with a deep lunge, throwing a push kick that nearly rammed her foot down Vice's throat. The force of the propulsion took Vice right back off her feet, planting her on the ground.

"I like you better down there!" King spat, as she boldly DIVED on Vice, tackling her flat to the ground, much to the surprise of everyone in the Stadium: they didn't take King for the type to abandon her discipline so... rashly.

Now achieving a full mount, King rained two elbows down on the bridge of Vice's nose, snapping the red-haired woman's head back, conking it against the ground beneath her. She wouldn't deny herself a hint of pleasure, seeing Vice's head bounce like that...

...Unfortunately, these indulgences were never meant to last.

As King postured up and tried to rain another elbow, she heard that menacing **SWOOSH! **and the snake-like appendage of Vice's arm reached out, grasping King by the throat.

"Dam..ghhhkkk...!"

Vice's strength was... uncanny. She lifted King with such ease, even on her back... holding her up with one hand, like a child with a stuffed animal, she casually stood up, a smile on her face... as if those delightful blows King had rained down were less than nothing.

"Are you finished now, Frenchie~?" Vice mocked.

King obviously couldn't respond. "GHhh! GHHKKK!"

With a roll of her eyes, Vice's arm swooshed back, like a fishing rod... and her arm cast out, throwing King across the Stadium. She closed her eyes and took in the sounds: the grunts, the pained yelps, as King's body battered against the ground, like a stone being skipped across a pond. Until... that final THUD. Her body hit the wall of the Stadium.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuri shrieked. "KINGYYYY!"

"She was so close...!" Ryo's fist clenched. "Is she okay...?!"

With now more than 50 yards between them, King was afforded all the time in the world to get back up from that heinous throw... her eyes were dazed, legs sauntering. She looked out on her feet...

"You've played with her long enough, Vice! You hear me?!" Mature screeched, clear impatience in her voice. "FINISH HER! RIGHT! F***ING! NOW!"

As her blurred vision looked forward, she angrily slapped her head a few times, until the picture restored. Vice was in full sprint, running RIGHT at her; the woman looked to be going maybe 70 miles an hour, with the intent to plow right into her with a flying spear. At this point, King didn't have much to offer: she couldn't punch or kick anymore, and even managing a small elbow seemed too painful to her muscles.

Thus, Vice was completely in the clear to charge at King, with no restraints, no hesitation. Her eyes were nearly crossed as her tongue flapped in the wind, like a dog chasing a steak. With a menacing, guttural voice, she howled:

**"DIE!"**

Their bodies collided, both of them tumbling to the ground in a sloppy, dust-ridden tangle.

...Ten seconds passed. Neither of them were moving.

"Wait wait wait... what? What's going on?!" Ryo interrogated aloud to nobody in particular. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"Why aren't they moving?!" Robert griped.

...Thirty seconds. Nothing?

"Maybe they took each other out?" Benimaru pondered.

"Oh don't tell me they pulled another Me!" Robert whined.

...52 seconds later, a low moan echoed from the dormant pile; King's body started showing signs of life, as she slowly struggled onto her knees, before putting two labored hands in front of her and pushing upwards, lifting herself back up to her feet...

...She looked down, and saw that Vice wasn't moving.

* * *

**INSTANT REPLAY**

Hey, it's Hyena again. Did you think you'd actually have to see me again? Talk about WILD!

Now, let's break down exactly what happened here. So, you can see here, Vice has clearly regained control of the fight. She throws King across the Stadium like a football, and the leggy blonde takes a hard splat on the wall. At this point, pretty much anyone with a shred of sense could see the fight was over. I mean... I can see it clear as day.

So King gets back up, SOMEHOW, and Vice is running at her. And I'm talking FULL SPRINT, like a football player. I mean, an American football player. One of those huge guys.

Now pay attention, because this part's important. Now, I'm going to zoom in here... got the slow motion going... their bodies are getting closer... closer... closerrrrrrr...

BAM! Do you see that?! Right there! King threw her own body forward, and you can clearly see, right there, in front of God and Heaven, that's her knee connecting against Vice's jaw. Ha! If you look even CLOSER, you can see Vice's jaw go sideways! No, really! I mean it, look! See? Theeeeeere it goes... oh! Sideways! That, my friend, is not what a normal jaw looks like. It's not supposed to be jutting from the side like that.

GG, King. As a fellow Frenchman myself, I couldn't be more delighted. Hey, are you single?

* * *

**WINNER: KING**

King just kind of... stood there a second. As best she could, at least. As her eyes fell on the motionless body of Vice, she was obviously pleased with her work. She just... didn't think that WOULD work!

And then... the explosion.

**"KING! KING! KING! KING! KING! KING! KING! KING! KING! KING!"**

Thankfully, the audience was on her side, as not a living soul of the 75,000+ showed any ire towards King dropping the vile Hakkeshu agent and all-around nasty individual. At that moment, King allowed herself a smile: one not just of genuine joy... but of the selfish satisfaction that she achieved vengeance.

Naturally, her friends ran out to rush her as well. She saw nothing but bodies, swarming around her from all sides: Ryo, Robert, Yuri, Kasumi, Mai, Chizuru, Joe... even people she could have sworn she only knew on a name basis.

"KIIIIIIIIIIINGYYYYYYYYYY!" Yuri leaped into her arms and planted a kiss on her cheek. "YOU DID IT!"

Ryo was right behind her, with a smooch on the lips. "YOU ROCKED!"

"YOU'RE SO AWESOME KING!" Mai pressed herself against King's back and bounced up and down. King was... notably perturbed by the strange sensation sliding up and down her back... but kept it to herself.

"Hehehe. Well, I told her she'd pay for hurting my girls. I don't mess around." King beamed.

As King reveled in her victory, she looked ahead... something didn't look right. Signs of a scuffle.

"Huh?"

She could hear grunts, yells... she could see people in uniforms getting thrown backwards. Both medical and security personnel.

...She saw two sapphire eyes lock onto her. A snarl. Two sets of fingers fasten into claws...

"YOU GODDAMN BITCH! I'LL RIP YOUR FUCKING LUNGS OUT!" Mature screeched as she ran at King, full speed, matching the same velocity Vice had tried to manage.

"Oh shit, watch out!" Mai yelped as she came around to the front.

"Oh no you don't...!" Chizuru barked as she stood in front, prepared to intercept.

"HEY! NO! UNACCEPTABLE!" Krauser boomed as he rushed out to meet her.

Mature's eyes looked... lost. Devoid of any shred of humanity, any semblance of a mortal being she used to be. She screamed like a banshee, enough to pierce windows, as she drew her fingers back and prepared to ram them into King's battered body...

...But as she reached the final ten yards, she was suddenly halted in her tracks: a warm, plump weight plowed into her face, and the next thing she knew, she was on her back.

As she looked up at the shadow that loomed over her, her face curled with disgust as she saw the object of her demise...

Booty.

Yuri gave a smack to her own backside, as she stuck her tongue out and taunted. "Try shredding this meat, bitch~!"

Mature got back up, angry, looking prepared to rekindle the feud that had started in Round 1...but as her eyes fell upon the spirited group that had taken defenses around King... her face took a strange turn. She said nothing; simply looked past them all, and walked around them.

Confused, Yuri and friends turned their heads: Mature was at Vice's side, on her knees, scooping the redhead into her lap. A hand reached up to tenderly caress the short red strands...

"Vice..." Mature spoke softer than she'd ever spoken before. "Why? How could you lose? This... this was supposed to be our world... our world..."

She leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on the lips, before standing up, taking the fallen body into her bosom. With one last corner-eyed leer at the people around her, Mature vacated the area, carrying Vice the entire way.

"...If Iori were here, he'd probably give you a big, sloppy kiss." Yuri laughed.

"Yeah girl. You broke Vice's freaking jaw!" Mai cackled.

Even now, King was being flanked from all sides, receiving a pincer attack of pats on the back, rubs on the shoulder. The Frenchwoman drank it up. "It felt good. it felt damn good. Hehehe... aghh... but God knows I'm in pain. Ryo, take me back to the stands will ya?"

Ryo looked confused. "Wait... don't you need a hospital?"

"Probably, yeah." King chuckled. "But I gotta watch Mai first. Women's Team gonna Women."

"Oh crap!" Mai exclaimed, suddenly remembering. "I guess I do have a fight coming up! Aw man, it must be any minute now! GOOD JOB KINGY! LOVE YOU!"

With this new and urgent information, Mai sprinted towards the locker room, to, at the very least, splash some water on her face to prepare for a fight that would be happening much sooner than desired.

"So Chiz, you must be pretty happy right now huh?!" Yuri threw her arm around Chizuru's shoulder, pulling the lady close. "King just marked off one of your chores~!"

Chizuru smiled. "I am very grateful to King. She fought well. This was a great victory."

"Anytime, Chiz." King flashed a thumbs up. "You may be a teleporting badass... with mirror clones... and uh... sacred... destiny on your side... but I still made this team! And I take care of my gals!"

A courteous bow. "Nobody doubts that, Miss King."

"So Mature and Vice are out of the picture." Benimaru spoke, arms folded. "Guess the battle's almost won! That just leaves Ryuji and..."

Chizuru shook her head. "Yamazaki is harmless. He requires other people in order to keep his interest in things."

"Even better, then!" Yuri beamed.

Benimaru put a hand to his chin. "Then that just leaves..."

...A fierce gleam in Chizuru's eyes, speaking of a tremendous resolve. She raised her fist to her chest, as the fingers tightened against her palm... and she declared:

"...We have to defeat Shermie, no matter what. Then this will all be over."

**Whew. That chapter was a doozy to finish. The final product may be a little sloppy, as a result of real-life circumstances and my general impatience, but I hope it's enjoyable for you all nonetheless. I'm not a perfect writer by any means, but I always do the best I can with Kumite. Trying to juggle so much is a chore.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: It's the co-main event of Round 2! Will Mai be the hero destined to stand up to Shermie, and put an end to the Hakkeshu's plans of tournament dominion? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	35. Chapter 35: Round 2, pt 9

"Where in the hell are you?!"

Krauser's voice shared characteristics impatient and furious, as he spoke into his cell phone to the poor, unfortunate soul on the other end:

"The co-main is about to start, and you brats are nowhere to be found! At this rate, we won't have a main event!"

_"Milord, please! Quell your wrath!" _a female voice belonging to Rose Bernstein begged on the other end.

"Then tell me what you plan on doing about this!" Krauser demanded.

_"Lord Krauser, you must trust me. Please. I'm doing... I'm doing what must be done."_

"What must be done?" Krauser echoed. "What is it you're not telling me? Does this have to do with Freeman?!"

_"Lord Krauser... please don't burden yourself with such things. Announce the final battle as Adelheid vs Mary Ryan. I'll take care of the rest."_

Krauser strained with all his facial muscles, to avoid digging further into this debacle. For a man of his status to be left in the dark... there was no greater insult. Nonetheless, he didn't want these burdens; he wanted his mind to focus only on Terry Bogard.

"...You better have this tournament under control, Bernstein. I want my main event against Bogard next round, like you promised."

_"You'll get it."_

"I'd better."

_"You will."_

Krauser hung up the phone, luckily in time before his huge sigh could be heard. His hand reached up to angrily massage his upper left eyebrow... before he got back on the phone, this time with the officials in the broadcast booth.

"Proceed with the next match. If Rose doesn't want to host, that's her problem."

He hung up the phone again; his eyes scanned the entirety of the Stadium, before he growled:

"And WHERE THE HELL IS BOGARD?!"

* * *

**ROUND 2 FIGHT #11: MAI SHIRANUI VS SHERMIE**

Just like last fight, it was clear which direction the audience was singing with this fight. One would be hard-pressed to find a soul out there NOT putting their heart and soul behind who could only be described as... THE most iconic female in the universe.

When speaking of Mai Shiranui, there was no threshold for when praise became exaggeration. Perfect strength. Perfect beauty. OOZING desire with every step, every twirl, every shift of her auburn strands... Mai Shiranui of the Women's Team was the shining beacon of what every woman strove to be.

Shermie simply couldn't compete. Not even on her best day. The Frenchwoman was plenty attractive in her own right, the only problem was... her lack of exposure. She loved the limelight and she was known to be quite a charmer herself, but in a world where Mai Shiranui existed, she was ever in the shadows.

Of course, being a member of a cult that sought destruction of the human race didn't help matters much. Nor did being legally dead.

Just like King, Mai had to go through a myriad of supporters on her way to the combat zone. The price of being popular, even some people she swore hated her guts were cheering her on to win this decisive showdown, one which would mark the defeat of the Heavenly Kings once and for all.

"Kingy... are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" Mai was more holding King up than actually receiving a hug from her teammate.

"Ugh... I'm fine!" King defensively blurted. "Just go out there and handle business!"

A kiss on her forehead, before she released King back into Ryo's arms. "I got this Kingy. Afterwards, we'll go out and celebrate!"

Yuri was appropriately her next stop, as the smaller girl had to leap up to really glomp the voluptuous lady.

"Please make it back okay, Mai-san!" Yuri begged. "Between me and King, we might need a new Women's Team soon!"

Mai chuckled slightly. "Cmon Yuri, don't be like that. We're all gonna be healthy and kicking ass before you know it."

After getting through her fellow teammates... she all but rammed into her next obstacle, nearly tackling him to the ground. Only by his physical constitution did Andy Bogard stay upright.

"ANDYYYYYYYYY~" Mai squealed his name as she buried her face in his neck. "Sucks to leave you in the dirt like this babe, but my hot ass is going to Round 3!"

"Eh, well at least I'll have a... n-nice rear view." Andy awkwardly chuckled.

Mai poked her head up, flashing a coy grin. "...Is that an attempt at dirty humor~?"

He blushed deeply. "M...maybe."

"...I like it~"

After assaulting her man's lips with an aggressive, prolonged kiss... she finally turned to the guy next to him. Her face immediately went sassy.

"Joe. Gonna root for me?"

Joe Higashi rolled his eyes. "I'll root for you to get suplexed a few times!"

"That's the best I can ask for. Thanks Joe." Mai deadpanned.

After all was said and done, only one woman was remaining in her path... obviously the woman who had the most stake in these affairs.

Chizuru, while obviously behind Mai 100% of the way, maintained a solemn, coolheaded expression upon Mai's arrival. She placed a hand on the ninja girl's shoulder.

"Mai... you know what winning this fight means." Chizuru reminded. "Fight with everything you have. There will be plenty time to celebrate later. For now..."

"I got it, I got it." Mai laughed it off. "I won't lose sight of the mission. Cmon Chiz, your girl has your back."

Upon hearing that, Chizuru quit being a stick in the mud. Her expression lightened. "Then I'll see you in Round 3."

The two women and former teammates shared a tender hug, before Chizuru at last stood aside... and Mai was finally able to make a clear shot to the combat zone. As she reached the dirt center of the field, the kunoichi seized the opportunity to flash a flamboyant pose, spreading her legs, raising her fan arm to the sky with such gusto, her breasts bounced from the hasty motion.

"NIPPON ICHI!" she proclaimed, eliciting an explosion of cheers from the 75,000+ people witnessing this event live.

"Can Mai win this?" Yuri asked, as they all settled back down in the stands.

"Of course she can, you dumb cunt!" Malin butted in. "She got the best of me, didn't she?!"

King put a hand to Malin's forehead and shoved her off the seats. "Frankly speaking...Shermie's striking is pure, uncut shit. She can't win a slap fight against a toddler. BUT... she is an accomplished grappler, as poor Vanessa can tell you. If Mai's gonna win this, she's gonna have to take Shermie out on the feet... and don't let that bimbo get her arms around her."

Chizuru put a hand to her chin. "Yes. Mai's gonna have to knock her out. Especially before she..."

* * *

And then... it began: a sudden change in the tone of the crowd, a massive shift from positive to negative. A cacophony of boos started pouring out, as Mai Shiranui's fated opponent at last emerged from the "blue corner"...

Despite being the obvious heel, Shermie's face didn't wear any disdain: underneath that always-obscuring curtain of bangs, wore a smug smile on those full red lips. The last remaining Heavenly King seemed to be in good spirits: as she walked, she danced whimsically, to a tune that didn't exist. She swayed side to side, a swagger with each step forwards, occasionally stopping to twirl into a pirouette, before continuing her forward motion.

Yashiro escorted her as far as the grass met the dirt, before she twirled into his arms and collapsed against him, forcing him to dip her.

"Teeheeheeheeheee~" Shermie giggled in his arms. "Go take care of Chris, darling. Let me handle things here."

Yashiro found the strength to return the two of them back to posture, and he released her. "Shermie... you have to win. You're all that's left. Our ambition... our future... it all rests on you."

Shermie merely smiled. She raised a forefinger, slowly guided it towards her own lips... she slowly, seductively traced the perimeter, from the left corner of the top lip, to the bottom right of the lower. She then presented that finger...to Yashiro's own lips, an indirect kiss, but with all the same sensation...

No other words said, she merely wiggled her fingers at him, bidding him farewell. An extremely flustered Yashiro vacated the combat zone, nearly tripping over his own feet.

With no other obstacles between them, Shermie completed her strange dance into the combat zone. Her shoulders wiggled up and down as she snapped to her own beat, slowly shimmying forward... before she exuberantly kicked a leg out, planted it, and used it to twirl 360, finally resting in the combat zone. She finished her dance with a hand, slowly tracing up the length of her leg... up her thigh... before crawling its way up her body, to trace her curves... her tongue lashed for a split second, rolling across her upper lip, before a sultry smile sent unsettling chills in Mai's spine.

Mai, realizing she had to keep up appearances, shot back with fire. "You look like you're sweating a bit, Shermie! How's it feel to be all alone eh? We took out your boys! We took out those Bitch Twins, Mature and Vice! And now I'm coming for that ass, sweetums!"

Shermie seemed completely unfazed by the intimidation... almost like she was detached from the reality around her, as her response to Mai's words was to put her hand to her mouth and give a cutesy snicker.

"Eeheeheeheeheehee~"

Mai was officially starting to get annoyed a bit. She wanted SOMETHING, some grain of a hostile response from the woman she was about to engage in pulse-pounding combat. "Are you gonna do something, or just giggle like a little girl with an oversized lollipop?"

Shermie's response was to slightly bend her forward knee... her body swayed and swerved with a succubus enchantment as she presented her hand and curled her fingers in a "come hither" motion.

Mai shook her head furiously and grunted. "Alright, I've had enough of this. Gonna fry you now."

* * *

**FIGHT!**

Mai inched herself forward slowly, just to test the waters a bit, and see what kind of reaction she would get. As expected... Shermie's fighting stance was utterly, ridiculously impractical. Her arms bobbing a jig up top, while her lead foot constantly switched, left foot...right foot... left foot... right foot... every once in a while, she did a stupid twirl. She looked cheesier than a 70s swing party.

Finally, ridicule overtook her careful approach, and Mai just rushed the Frenchwoman. She dipped into a cartwheel, gathering intense momentum... as her body rolled forward, she unleashed her lead foot with a massive kick. Shermie brought her arm up and absorbed it, as Mai stuck the landing back on her feet and immediately went low with the next kick. Shermie danced out of the way of it, and Mai came around with a huge backhanded swing, wielding her closed wooden fan.

Shermie patted the swing aside, and twirled with the momentum, coming around with a graceful spinning kick, her go-go boot soaring towards Mai's head, but somehow lacking the urgency and strength of a legitimate blow... Mai was able to easily bring her fan up and parry the kick, keeping Shermie's foot stuck where it landed.

The stalemate lasted a few seconds, Shermie's foot stuck on Mai's fan... before Mai rolled her wrist and flung the foot downwards, She tried to come up with a massive uppercut... but Shermie backflipped, adding extra flair by flamboyantly kicking her legs in succession, as opposed to a normal backflip with both feet firmly parallel.

Mai didn't quit. She came forward and dived into a frontflip, using her arms for leverage as she brought her legs whipping upwards... to come down on Shermie with an overhead kick. Shermie was wise to it, and raised her arms high in defense... but Mai's full body weight collapsing down on her caused the two of them to hit the ground, in a messy tumble.

"Get up, Mai." King urged. "Get up get up get up get up... distance...!"

Mai was the first to recover, since she had landed pseudo-atop Shermie. Before she could allow the Frenchwoman a moment of advantage... she gave her a hearty foot to the face and then sprang back up to safety.

The two of them returned up, and Shermie officially wore her first scowl of the fight. She brought her hand up to touch the afflicted area, rubbing it a few times...

...Her lips returned to a sly smile.

This time, Shermie led the dance. She lunged, throwing a stomp kick towards the shin; Mai brought her own foot up, and stifled the kick. Shermie used the setup to swing at Mai with slapping strikes... they looked harmless, and were even LESS effective. A right slap was easily parried by Mai... and the left was halted by Mai's fan.

Mai took the moment to capture Shermie's wrist, crossing her closed fan over it, and locking Shermie's hand in place. She used the wooden instrument to manipulate Shermie's hand, making it go where she wanted it to... she pressed down on it, forcing Shermie's hand downwards... and she unleashed a quick sting across Shermie's cheek.

Shermie yelped as she stumbled backwards, a hand on her cheek. Mai continued forward, and Shermie tried to throw a roundhouse to stop her... Mai continued to use the closed wooden fan to her advantage, as she ducked the kick and then slipped her fan underneath Shermie's ankle, keeping her leg trapped in that position, unable to return to her body.

Mai grinned, as she allowed Shermie a few vain hops... before she assaulted the stationary leg, clipping Shermie's foot out from under her, and pushing upwards with the wooden fan, causing Shermie's captured leg to go upwards and topple her, and the Frenchwoman did a complete somersault before landing on her face.

"Mai's outclassing her in the striking. It's not even close." Yuri complimented.

"Shermie's trying to let her guard down... get her confident." Benimaru analyzed. "Mai better not slip up."

As they returned to distance... Mai gave her a projectile for her troubles. "KACHOSEN!"

Shermie, oddly, made no attempt to dodge the fan. She just stood there, as it soared towards her... and struck her in the face.

"Owww~" Shermie whined. "Why do you have to hurt me so bad? I don't like being hurt~"

Mai rolled her eyes. "I'll stop hurting you when you stop being a homicidal freak!"

Shermie tried to rush Mai, while the kunoichi was holding no weapon. She drew her hand back, and put some actual power into an openhanded strike...

...Unfortunately, Mai reached into her cleavage and had another fan ready, and Shermie's hand collided against the wood.

With a smug chuckle, Mai used the fan to redirect Shermie's hand aside, and she thrust the weapon forward. A sharp jab in Shermie's nose. A second jab... Shermie was wobbling, and Mai dipped low, swinging her closed fan wide and clipping Shermie in the back of the knee. Shermie's leg buckled, and Mai went back upwards... she unleashed a hellacious back elbow across Shermie's temple, and the Frenchwoman was officially on roller skates.

"YOU'RE LOOKING GOOD, BABY!" Andy cheered.

"YEEEAH SHE'S DOING IT!" Yuri pumped. "GO AFTER HER MAI!"

"BE CAREFUL!" Chizuru coached. "CAREFUL STEPS! CAREFUL!"

Mai heeded Chizuru's advice, at least initially: a softening kick to the hurt knee, and a side kick to Shermie's stomach. But the Frenchwoman looked so hurt... her head was wobbling, her arms down, no attempt to defend herself! Mai could knock her out... right here and now!

Her zeal got the best of her, as she lunged in elbow cocked back, and prepared to take Shermie's head off with the next strike...

...Shermie let out a shrill giggle, and her head was nowhere to be found.

"?!"

Mai felt the confusing series of motions all at once: a face against her chest, the feeling of Shermie's bosom smoosh against her... a pair of constricting arms around her waist.

Shermie had her in a bodylock, her fingers interlaced around Mai's torso, to firmly secure it.

"Sh..shit! Let me... damn it... let me... GO!"

They stumbled around on the feet, Mai attempting to carry herself every which way, to try and pry Shermie loose. But it was hopeless; the Frenchwoman had her in the most suffocating of hugs... one that allowed her to control Mai at will.

"Crap. Now she's done it." Benimaru sighed.

Eventually, dragging Shermie's weight around got too wearisome... Mai felt her legs start to tire, and Shermie knew the kunoichi couldn't hold her off any longer.

"La~" Shermie's takedown was swift, brutal, punishing... she tightened her grip around Mai and threw their combined body weight downwards in one fell swoop, her own feet leaving her, as she tackled Mai and flattened her out, pinning her underneath her imposing presence.

"Crap, Shermie got her down!" Joe yelled.

"DON'T REST THERE MAI!" King screamed. "START FIGHTING!"

Mai somewhat knew what to do, from grappling exchanges with Blue Mary in the past; she immediately put pressure on the head, to prevent Shermie from working her way up her body... at the same time, she started attempting to get distance with her legs... if she could just get... one free... THERE!

A single leg popped out, and Mai was able to get it underneath her. She kept pushing against Shermie, until finally... her second leg slipped free!

"YES!" Andy pumped.

"There we go!" Benimaru cheered. "If she can escape that, there's hope for her..."

Mai was back up to her feet, but Shermie was still firmly clung to her, this time from behind. Mai was essentially dragging Shermie's weight behind her, as the Frenchwoman kept her hands firmly clasped around Mai's stomach, and their bodies close together.

"She's not out of it yet!" King urged. "FIGHT THOSE HANDS, MAI! PRY EM LOOSE!"

Mai looked down; the hands were the key. She immediately got to work, snatching the wrists, trying her hardest to break the deadlock...

...A second giggle from Shermie, and Mai felt her feet leave the ground.

"WhoooaooOAHHHH!"

Shermie lifted her up, like a giant bass... and planted her on the ground. For the second time, Mai was on her back.

"Damn!" Malin's fist clenched. "Mai's getting cuddled to death!"

Shermie smoothly transitioned, turning her body around to try and mount Mai from the front; Mai was wise to it, and she immediately started pushing against Shermie's head again. She brought her knees up and pressed them against Shermie's torso, pushing with all her might... once again, she repelled the Frenchwoman, and escaped to freedom.

They got back up... Mai was starting to feel the fatigue of fighting off the relentless grappler. Shermie, meanwhile, didn't have to worry about human hindrances; she had no body to tire.

Shermie's strikes started coming out a bit easier; an openhanded slap rattled Mai's cheek. A leg kick was unchecked, and Mai's foot slightly wobbled... Shermie spun around with a massive spinning backhand, and Mai felt her lights flicker.

"Oh shit, that last one fazed Mai a bit...!" Malin yelped. "She's feeling em...!"

Luckily, much like Malin herself, Mai had several tools in her arsenal. Notably... the large, red, spherical ornament hanging off the white sash around her waist. As Shermie tried to close in with another strike... Mai put it to good use.

"Ngh!" Shermie's hand collided against the red sphere, and she recoiled, rubbing her hand in pain.

Mai pressed the action; she spun around, and the red ornament whipped forward, flying towards Shermie's head. Shermie dodged it... but Mai also came around with a tricky kick behind it, nailing Shermie in the stomach hard enough to nearly collapse the Frenchwoman on her knees.

"YES!" Yuri cheered. "GIVE HER ANOTHER!"

"KACHOSEN!"

Mai flung a fan at Shermie; this time, the Frenchwoman didn't allow it, as she dodged the soaring fan and leaped at Mai with a dropkick. Mai took it on the arms, but those painful go-go boots still dug into her chest hard enough to leave two red welts. Mai stumbled in recoil... and Shermie lunged at her.

Mai was unfortunately planted on her butt, courtesy of a "knee-tap": Shermie applied a hand to her chest, while the other hand sneakily traveled around to the back of Mai's knee, to collapse the joint and buckle Mai's leg. The end result was Shermie tipping Mai over like a domino.

Mai tried to mount a defense, as Shermie attempted a full mount; she bucked with her legs, and manage to fling Shermie over her. But as Mai attempted to scramble back to her feet... Shermie got behind her, and her arms found Mai's neck.

Mai felt like she was being dragged into the deep end of a pool, as the relentless Shermie put her back on the ground... and this time, she was threatening a submission. It started off as a rear naked choke, but Mai was able to slowly turn her body to the side... from there, Shermie switched to side control, brought her arms back around Mai's head, pulled backwards, interlacing her fingers... a scarf-hold headlock. The Frenchwoman was literally trying to rip Mai's head from her neck.

"Crap." Yuri was officially panicking. "Double crap. Triple crap!"

"Noooot a good position for her." Benimaru shook his head.

"She's gonna rip Mai's freaking head off!" Malin grunted.

"Cmon. Get up..." King urged. "Get... up..."

Mai was feeling the realest pain of the contest yet; clearly her head was not going the way God intended, as she felt the tendons in her neck straining, screaming as they stretched like rubber bands, threatening to snap under the intense pressure of Shermie's hold.

"Ngh...nghhhhh...!" she shut her eyes so tight, tears were squeezed from her ducts. She was fighting against Shermie's arms with all her might... but she was certain she was going to need a neck brace like Vanessa after this...

"MAAAAAAI!" Andy bellowed. "USE YOUR FIRE JUTSU!"

"If she uses all her chi, she'll be exhausted, remember?!" Joe argued.

"It's the only way she can survive right NOW!" Andy fired back.

Mai's eyes tightened... tightened... until suddenly, the tears completely dried up, almost as if they were... evaporated.

Her eyes opened... they glowed amber.

**FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**

Mai put her hands together in a jutsu hand symbol, and their bodies were engulfed in flame. Not as powerful as the fire that torched Malin... Mai was wise not to use up every last drop of her energy, and leave her in critical condition. This fire attack was more of a distraction, in touch with her ninjitsu roots: theatricality and deception, dangerous weapons of the ninja.

Shermie yelped, as she felt the still-real effects of the Shiranui fire; she immediately let go of the hold and rolled backwards, springing back up to her feet.

The smoke cleared... and Mai was back up, fire in her eyes.

"RYU EMBU!" Mai whipped her tail around, sending a tongue of flame lashing against Shermie's cheek. The Frenchwoman was officially in retreat.

"GO AT HER MAI!" Yuri was so excited, she was boxing the area. "GIVE IT TO HER! GIVE IT TO HER!"

Mai leaped at Shermie with a flying kick, nailing her in the face. Shermie wobbled... and she attempted a counter sobat. Mai was nowhere to be found.

Mai gave her a special surprise; undoing the white sash from her garb, she allowed the cloth to dangle freely in her hands. "Come and get me!"

Shermie lunged at her with a slap... Mai brought the sash up and crossed it, binding her wrist. Shermie tried to pull back... but Mai had her snagged.

Mai brought the arm down, and fired a knee into Shermie's stomach. The Frenchwoman hunched over, and Mai shoulder checked her in the face! She brought a stomping kick low, to Shermie's knee; the Frenchwoman could do nothing to dodge it, as she was being held in place by Mai's sash around her arm!

It wasn't until Mai smirked and let go of the sash, that Shermie finally stumbled backwards... and Mai ran at her, body awash in flame, as she transitioned into a cartwheel... and flew at her, elbow extended, with her most lethal technique: flaming Deadly Ninja Bees.

**FWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH! **She rammed into Shermie with her full force, the aura of fire and her elbow producing a painful combination.

When all was said and done, Mai was standing up, in triumph, while Shermie hit the ground... and she was struggling to pick herself back up.

"Urgh...unnnghhhhhhh..."

Understandably, the entire Stadium was going bonkers. Not a butt was in a seat, as they roared Mai's name with the same intensity as the fire she so eloquently produced.

"MAI! MAI! MAI! MAI! MAI! MAI! MAI! MAI! MAI! MAI!"

The fighters in the stands were leaping up, hugging, cheering. Yuri and King, despite their injuries, couldn't be contained.

"LOOK AT MAI GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Yuri squealed.

"I KNEW SHE COULD DO IT!" King laughed. "I KNEW IT!"

Chizuru herself, was beside herself with joy... if not disbelief. "It's over... it's finally... over...!"

Mai was tempted to start playing it up to the crowd, having full confidence this fight was over... but she kept her eyes fastened on Shermie, awaiting the Frenchwoman to try and get up. Even now, Shermie was trying... and failing.

"Sorry, Hugs." Mai taunted. "Guess the world stays safe for now~!"

Shermie's bangs hung low, her weak arms wobbling as they tried to sustain her torso. Her legs were sprawled out beside her, slowly attempting to curve into knees, to relieve her hip. It wasn't until several seconds later, that she was finally able to turn herself, so she was resting on all fours.

Krauser, from his VIP booth, looked at the downed Shermie and prepared to call the fight.

...That's when he noticed it; a shadow looming overhead, suddenly blocking out the warm rays of the bright sun.

Mai noticed it too, being dead-center in the Stadium after all. She had taken but a step forward, when she suddenly noticed a MASSIVE shade start moving in.

"Huh?"

She looked down; the bright green grass around them, the dirt, her shadow... it was all being consumed by a sudden, creeping darkness.

"Whoa... did it just get dark, or is it just me?" Xiangfei questioned aloud.

The ninja girl finally looked up, at the skies above, to confirm the strange influx: dark clouds, forming in the big blue above, on an otherwise sunny day.

**Crackle... crackle...**

"Th-the sky!" Hotaru pointed upwards.

Mai squinted her eyes, as she peered into the dark gray fluff: there was quite a light show brewing, streams of purple streaking through, permeating the haze with bright veins of light...

"Oh... my... god." Chizuru gasped.

**KACRACKLE!**

That's when it struck: a single bolt, of dark violet lightning, precisely where Shermie's body lay.

All at once, a bright ball of light resided where the Frenchwoman once resided. It was so bright, Mai dared not stare directly into it; she shielded her eyes, as she saw the outline of a figure emerge...

...And Shermie stood before her once more, but not the Shermie she once knew. The pink of her dress, now replaced with a dark red... her skin, slightly darkened in pigment... the once natural auburn of her hair, now replaced by a dark purple.

But one thing did remain the same... that devious smirk on her lips, the only sign of emotion expressed on that hidden face.

**"Shermie of Savagely Violent Lightning." **she spoke in a demonic voice. **"The clouds are my court, thunder and lightning my gavel. Face the judgement of God~!"**

"NO!" Chizuru rammed her fist against the seat beneath her. "Forgot about her Orochi form again... stupid! STUPID!"

"M-Mai!" Yuri was officially fretting. "C-can she still...?!"

King put a consoling hand on Yuri's shoulder... and shook her head. "The chances just got a lot more slim."

"Mai...!" Andy was biting his thumb so hard, his teeth nearly severed the digit.

* * *

In the combat zone, reality had hit Mai Shiranui, and she knew what she was faced with: she knew her chances of winning just got extremely low. She was tired, neck hurting... she'd spent this entire fight struggling against someone who essentially hit the "reset" button. And there she was... those now-purple bangs hanging low, masking those eyes that hid all manner of sociopathic desires towards humanity... and the facade, of those pretty red lips. Her body sizzling, crackling with her newfound power; a power far above normal humans.

"We all gotta die sometime..." Mai spoke these foolhardy words as she reached into her cleavage, whipped out two fans, and spread them, preparing to march into the fray once more, against not only a revitalized Shermie... a Shermie who had tapped into her Orochi power.

Mai's eyes glimmered with an amber hue, as she rushed in, leaving flaming contrails behind her, as she went low, swiping across Shermie's legs with the first strike; Shermie kicked her leg up in a funk-like manner to dodge it, and Mai spun around to go high with the second strike... Shermie shimmied to the left and avoided it as well.

Mai didn't quit; she spun around with a third persistent strike. Shermie used Mai's own momentum against her, parrying the strike and forcing Mai's body to spin, and as Mai's back turned to her... Shermie seized her neck from behind.

"Ghhhhhhh!" Mai gargled as Shermie yanked her head backwards, once again putting the kunoichi at her will.

She leaned in... slowly... until Mai could feel Shermie's fake breath tickling her ear. She shuddered, as she felt Shermie's lips press against her neck...

**"I damn you with a kiss~"**

Shermie's lips connected... and she activated her electrical power.

**BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!** Mai's body shook violently, as she was subjected to the electrical aura of Shermie's hellish true form. Her muscles acted against her, her body spasming so hard... she couldn't even control the drool leaking from her mouth.

"MAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Andy was on his feet, screaming her name as he watched the love of his life get sizzled.

And finally, with a low giggle... Shermie kicked Mai's leg out from under her, and threw her facefirst into the dirt, making the kunoichi's body skid several yards forward before stopping.

"Stop the damn fight!" King was up on her feet, eyeballing Krauser: the muscular man looked back at her, arms folded, and shook his head in refusal.

"Son of a bitch...!"

Mai rose to her feet, weakly... that attack had sapped a good bit of her strength. She felt her muscles twice as heavy as usual, like she was wearing a drenched diving suit... even the effort to stand was laboring.

"Ngh... not gonna... quit!"

Mai tried to set her up for a combo; she rushed in on shaky feet, tossing her left fan, spinning around, tossing the right fan... they both soared at Shermie in succession, one after the other.

...Shermie's lips maintained that coy smile, as she watched the fans fly at her. Her body glowed violet, as she lifted up a singular hand...she presented that hand forward, and two lightning bolts struck down from the skies above, torching Mai's fans in mid-air. The useless, smoldering remains fell on the ground, at Shermie's feet.

Mai was still coming at her... Shermie had a remedy for that too. She put two fingers to her lips... with a small kiss, she extended those fingers out, sending a small, concentrated orb of electricity flying into Mai's stomach.

"OUUuuuuuf...!" Mai felt her wind leave her, as all her forward momentum was stopped, by the force of a softball ramming into her body, enough to knock her on her butt.

"MAI!" Yuri squealed.

"No..." Chizuru shook her head, her eyes closing, to spare her from another second...

Mai's second time getting up was much longer, much more wearisome, than the first; even as she stood there, arms barely up, body panting visibly hard... anyone who was watching knew this was her last stand. The next attack to fell her, she'd surely be unable to get up from...

Mai rushed in with her best strikes; a roundhouse kick, blocked by Shermie, spinning around into a back elbow... Shermie parried it, and the recoil took Mai off-balance.

**"RAIKOUKEN~"**

The final, punishing piece of the puzzle: Shermie extended her fist to Mai's chest, and unleashed a huge, sizzling ball of electricity, the same super move used by Benimaru Nikaido, modified for her own use. Her dark purple lightning was a macabre contrast to the original owner's bright blue.

Mai shook, sputtered... before her body finally fell to the ground, twitching, wriggling, still shaking out lingering watts coursing through her bloodstream. To be essentially shot with a super taser... it ended any chance of her getting back up.

**WINNER: SHERMIE**

* * *

"We were so close...!" Chizuru swung her fist in anger. "Damn the Hakkeshu!"

"I can't believe it..." Yuri sobbed. "I just can't believe it..."

"Ces salauds de tricherie!" King cursed. "There's gotta be a rule against being able to activate a second form...!"

"Au revoir~" Shermie parted ways, blowing one last mocking kiss to her defeated opponent, before swaying her hips out of the Stadium for good.

Mai thankfully had plenty of sympathizers, to run out there and tend to her. Andy was of course at the forefront, as his ninja speed carried him faster than the rest, to scoop up Mai in his arms.

"Mai!" he cupped her chin to level her face. "Speak to me Mai! MAI!"

Mai thankfully opened her eyes, to the relief of all surrounding her. Her lips strained for a moment... before she finally spoke:

"S...s...sssorryyChiz..." she slurred. "Sorry I couldn't... stopthe..baguyzz..."

"You fought extremely well Mai." Chizuru consoled her. "Please, don't feel apologetic! We'll get her in Round 3!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna make sure she pays." King vowed, taking Mai's hand. "I took out one of those bitches, I can take out another."

A chuckle from the ninja. "I dun really... care whodozzit... ugh my body nummmb... lezz go to the hospital Andy..."

Andy lifted the ninja girl up, carrying her bridal-style. "MEDIC! Over here please!"

"Can we go too?" Yuri asked.

"Yeah, I don't have any stake in the main event. We gotta go check on Khush anyway." King agreed. "Let's go."

"Ahh Mai... ya did good, girl. Ya did good." Joe gave the rare compliment to the object of his constant verbal conflict, just in time for the numb girl to get stuffed in an ambulance.

* * *

Krauser paced the VIP booth, officially unsure of his next step. He would occasionally reach over and grab his phone... but he set it down, before any attempts to dial.

Things were very close to falling out of hand. It was time for the main event, and Adelheid Bernstein was nowhere to be found. Nor was his rumored opponent, Blue Mary Ryan... at the very least, Krauser could attempt to organize an alternate bout, but that would mean reaping hundreds of names for a fair sweepstakes and having to choose two. That would easily cause calamity, anger over being passed over, confusion over the criteria for being chosen... Krauser really didn't feel like dealing with that mess.

Thus, he bided his time and waited... waited as long as he could, before the crowds got restless...

**NEXT CHAPTER: The conclusion to Round 2 is here, as the Freeman Arc comes to a boil. How will the demented serial killer's precense coincide with the final battle of the round? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**


	36. Chapter 36: Round 2 Finale, pt 1

**Hello peeps. It's been a long time. At least three weeks and some change, that is. I sincerely apologize for the wait, but I had some distractions. For one thing, I tested positive for the Big C, so that put me out for a little while. Then I got started on Resident Evil... and that just went on and on lol. But now I'm back, and focused!**

**Now that we're at the end of Round 2, which I have dubbed the "Freeman Arc", it's time to lay some cards on the table. First of all, this was never meant to be this big. Freeman was originally planned to be a one-off assassin sent by Shion/Botan to take out the Bernstein siblings. But, some people were disappointed with how quickly Mary and Vanessa were knocked out of the running, and wanted to see them get more of a role in the story. When I saw the potential of these characters, I ran with it... thus, the Freeman Arc was born.**

**In a lot of ways, I failed with this. This was supposed to be a showcase for Mary, and her supporting characters like Vanessa, Ramon, Terry. But the tournament just took such priority, that I failed to give them the proper depth I had planned. As you can see, I struggled to balance the tournament with the Mary flashbacks, and Mary's real-time city pursuit of the killer. Freeman himself, I feel like I failed to really establish a threat. He didn't show up nearly enough for you guys to really... well... take him seriously. As for Terry Bogard, I'm highly disappointed there as well. I should have explored much more emotional depth with him, as his woman is literally out there risking her life, but he's been nowhere to be found for the entire Round.**

**In other words, this thing got out of my control. But here we are, at the end of it, and I'm prepared to salvage this thing as best I can, to give you a respectable climax. So without further ado... this is part 1 of the two-part Round 2 Finale. Enjoy.**

**NOTE: Very important note here, I also would like to thank illyrilex. She actually helped me a LOT with getting this done, because I was struggling big time. I couldn't have done it without her. So give her your thanks!**

"MARY! MARYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

He'd yelled her name until his throat went hoarse. Hours and hours, he'd wandered aimlessly… just hoping, BEGGING for a sign of her presence, the most minuscule strand of evidence she was still alive. All his wandering hobo years built up a tremendous fortitude for hiking, but he knew he was getting nowhere like this — just walking around in a place he didn't know, merely _hoping_ to chance upon the one person most important to him in this world.

As soon as this Freeman thing started, he'd abandoned whatever delusions of grandeur involving the tournament he may have carried with him into Germany. It felt so irrelevant now… like some stupid schoolyard game that was long over. Funny, how the course of one night changed things so drastically; here he was, trying to recapture his former glory of championships' past… and now he was roaming the streets, looking for Mary, who may have been dead at the hands of a serial killer for all he knew. Maybe what she was saying all this time was right; maybe they were the damned, the ones destined to always fight the hard battles, never a time for relaxation or recreation. It never felt more true than it did now…

"Hey! Big guy!"

He froze; he recognized that voice…!

Not sure who it was, not caring, he immediately yelled in response, "OVER HERE!"

He turned, as he heard not one, but two sets of approaching footsteps: it was Vanessa and Ramon, both well-dressed from their grueling battles in Round 1. Ramon was still sporting some head bandages, while Vanessa was donning a big, ugly neck brace.

Terry took one look at them, and folded his arms with a wary look. "...You two shouldn't be out here right now."

Vanessa gave it right back. "Well, we are. So get over it."

"We're out looking for Mary too," Ramon chimed in with a cooler head. "Roll with us?"

"You two need to get your butts back to the hospital!" Terry thrust a pointed finger in the opposite direction of their destination. "I'LL find Mary!"

"Oh for the love of… look here, Wolf Man —" Vanessa stepped forward — "Mary's out there all alone, playing her little solo act, because she thinks everything has to be personal, and she has to protect her friends and such shit. And YOU'RE THE SAME WAY! God, you two are truly made for each other."

Terry, forced on his back foot, scratched his head awkwardly. "W-well I… Jesus, Vanessa, look at you!"

"I said the same thing!" Ramon chimed in with an inappropriately goofy smile.

That was the final nail for Vanessa.

"Grr... OKAY THEN!"

Much to the horror of the two men standing near her, Vanessa's face strained with intense passion… guttural groans from her lungs… until finally…

**RRRRRIP!**

"¡Carajo!" Ramon swore with amazement as he witnessed Vanessa, now holding two halves of the medical device issued to her by the Munich hospital.

"Now, can you two shut the f*** up and let's go get our girl back?"

* * *

_She'd never underestimated Anton's nose, but she was surprised by how... easily... he picked up on it. Was a mere strand of DNA that strong? Or perhaps Anton had a sense... beyond canine... perhaps he could smell the bloodlust, or perhaps a more supernatural,__ coppery __aura in the air; the stench of death itself. She couldn't help but wonder what it felt like to a dog to have such senses._

_...Could it really be him? Could Anton be mistaken? No... not her dog._

_...A scream froze her blood cold._

_"Oh no...!"_

_That was the last inkling of proof she needed to know that Anton was on the right track... and that they were close. A block away? Even less? Maybe just around this corner…?!_

_Anton was running like a beast possessed. He was so far out in front of her that she lost him for a second as he rounded a corner, but, a few seconds later, she heard a threatening growl and a volley of ear-splitting barks...!_

_"ANTON!"_

_Mary finally rounded the same corner... and it all hit her in the face at once._

_He was THERE, standing in front of her!_

_"F-Freeman...!"_

_Pale skin, hunching, twitching... a mop of red hair hiding a face that read only of emptiness. One arm hung at his side... the other arm was hooked around the neck of a TERRIFIED woman, his fingers rigid, as they rested on the surface of her windpipe..._

_The woman was shaking. Tears were pouring uncontrollably down her eyes. Mary had seldom seen a human being look so... so scared..._

_"DON'T... DO IT." Mary commanded Freeman as she whipped out her pistol and aimed it at him. Her hands shook with hesitation for only a split second... She quickly tightened her grip, enough to strain the muscles in her fingers, as she focused her eyes on him intensely enough to make her head hurt._

_"Put her down now."_

_Silence. A bleak aura, an absence of life radiating from his pale form._

_"PUT HER DOWN!" Mary screamed, thrusting the gun outward for extra emphasis. She fought hard to keep her hand from trembling..._

_The woman was too scared to make a peep. Fear paralyzed her to the bone; her tear-strewn eyes couldn't even look in any direction, but stare blankly forward... as if she were seeing something — a journey that no other human could witness..._

_"I'm not gonna say it again!" Mary screamed. Sweat was pooling on her temple. Her finger twitched against the trigger._

_"PUT...HER...DO...W —?!"_

_...Red. Red everywhere. The asphalt, blackened by night, shone with a fresh ruby sheen. A small thud... followed by a much larger thud._

_His hands shimmered disgustingly in the moonlight, stained... tainted... polluted by his handiwork... yet his face showed nothing. Not a crumb of self-awareness. Not a modicum of remorse. His eyes, too, saw a reality far removed from that around him... a domain where only he resided._

_Anger, grief, repulsion flooded Mary's bloodstream all at once, sending an aggressive, adrenaline-fueled rage into her nervous system. Her skin felt hot... burning... like she could explode with the force of a nuclear device...!_

_"YOU MOTHERF...!" she screeched curses as she squeezed the trigger, firing wildly — indiscriminately — not caring where her bullets flew, as long as they went in his direction._

_Before she knew it she was unleashing empty clicks. Even then, her finger never stopped its rapid mashing..._

_...The next thing she felt was the body of the innocent woman plow into her, and she hit the ground._

_"F-F***! F*** SHIT!" Mary scrambled backwards, horrified by the firsthand view of the fresh-soaked corpse. She barely had time to gather her wits, and look up: Freeman was nearly on top of her!_

_Red hair fluttered with intensity as he thrust his hand downwards, attempting to pierce her. She rolled to the side in a timely fashion, and his hand connected against the hard asphalt... no scream. No pain. Was his hand broken? Either he'd never show it or he possessed abnormal appendages…!_

_She managed to return to her feet, pistol in hand. She ejected the clip, and started digging around for a fresh one. She started to insert it; her hands were trembling so bad, she missed the insertion point several times. Again... again... he was coming closer...!_

_...Finally, she silently thanked God when she heard the SNAP! of the cartridge entering the handle... but it was too late. Before she had time to aim the weapon, Freeman swiped with the back of his hand, knocking the gun from her fingers, sending it cluttering into the darkness..._

_A second swipe came, and it was far too close to being lethal... had Mary not juked left at the last moment, her neck would have been sliced open. She got away with a slight sting, as she felt the hand slide just below her breast, opening up the flesh on her upper ribs..._

_She could ignore blood well enough, but the STING... it was already flaring. It just made her angrier. Less calculated._

_She barreled forward, swinging wild punches on Freeman; she saw naught but the entrancing weave of his hair as his head moved to dodge her punches. She kept taking steps forward, swinging on him with all her might...!_

_...She grunted. More pain. She looked down... another cut, just below the first one. She looked over and saw her blood, dripping off his fingers... it made her angrier._

_She howled until her lungs burned, as she rushed in with a side kick to his stomach, setting him up... as he blocked the body shot, she dived on a single-leg and immediately took him to the ground._

_She knew better than to mount him, and get near those hands... no... she had other intentions in mind. Seizing a leg, she twisted it like she had never twisted before: she wanted to pop his damn kneecap out._

_She torqued and torqued, harder than she had EVER done... but something was wrong. Not a screech of pain, nor an utterance of discomfort. She was CERTAIN she was bending his leg out of place... but not a sound! Like the pain was nothing, an anomaly unregistered in his limited repertoire of emotions._

_"Nghhh... nghhhh...SHIT!"_

_She finally felt her arms burn out, the lactic acid take effect... she had to let go._

_They both returned to their feet... and Mary immediately felt it. She felt slower, her arms more labored in their actions. Could she still attack? Defend? Grapple? _

_She had to. Her gun was gone._

_"Come on..." Mary muttered. "Come on, you murdering piece of trash... COME ON!"_

_Freeman said nothing... his eyes blank, desolate, like an empty husk, the words passing through like air in hollow, porous wood..._

_He charged in... his left hand, fingers straightened, thrust towards Mary like a charging lance; Mary sidestepped at the last second, and Freeman's body passed her, but the redhead spun back around with a wild, massive swing from his right..._

_"AUUGH!" Mary yelped in pain as she felt heat rake across her abdomen, and she knew she was cut once again. She could already feel the biting pain, the blood pooling... she felt tiny trickles down her now exposed flesh, where the crop top had been ripped away..._

_Freeman threw a kick low; Mary checked it, and she popped him with a short left jab. She threw a much bigger right, but the killer's arm blocked it, and he spun around with a massive kick. Mary wasn't fast enough,and his foot rammed into her midsection, right against the raw, bleeding wound..._

_Mary tried to stay standing... but the grimace in her eyes couldn't be denied. The pain overtook her; she collapsed on her back._

_"BARK! BARK BARK BARK!"_

_Anton... no. Bad dog. Don't be a hero...!_

_...She turned her head away in horror when she heard a piercing whimper a second later. She wanted to scream._

_Her head turned once more... a shadow, standing over her. His hair draping down, obscuring an already-blank face. His fingers, constantly standing rigid, dripped with tiny red droplets of her own blood..._

_She felt... fear. No... she wasn't ready to die yet. There was a time when, maybe... maybe she was ready to join dad and Butch. But not now. NOT NOW. Not when she finally found a reason to live again...!_

_He brought his foot down on her arm, pinning her there. She immediately tugged in desperation; when she couldn't pull free, she started hyperventilating._

_No...not like this! NOT LIKE THIS!_

_His body slinked lower... lower... until she could see it: those eyes, and all the madness they carried..._

_"N...nuh... NO!"_

_Mary threw herself upwards, presenting a small, black object to Freeman's torso. She squeezed the trigger._

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT!_

_In his first human display, Freeman's body immediately recoiled, collapsing to the ground in a series of violent convulsions. He was stunned._

_Mary wasn't even composed enough to get to her feet; she scrambled on all fours, not caring if the asphalt shredded her hands and knees. She crawled with every life-preserving ounce of instinct towards the darkness, towards where her gun lay... she all but THREW herself forward when she saw that beautiful shimmer of steel...!_

_Her hand found the grip, and she all but tore her clothes free of her body with the haste that she spun around against the coarse street. Finger on trigger, she brandished the gun and prepared to squeeze..._

_...He was nowhere to be found. No… how did he…?!_

_Pursuit? No... preservation... _

_ANTON!_

_Her immediate instincts were of her dog's well-being, as she scrambled to her feet to yell his name. _

_"ANTON! ANTON TALK TO ME!"_

_She looked everywhere, desperate for a sign of his brown and white patterned body, his tail, his ears... anything._

_"Anton! ANTOOOOON!"_

"BARK!"

Mary jumped as reality returned. She must have been standing there for several minutes, recalling the memories... the trauma... of the previous night — after the Dark Bout.

She looked down at her beloved companion; his tongue was out, panting with resolve as he turned his head in the direction of their designated route and barked with authority, a non-verbal command for them to keep moving. He'd held up extremely well, despite taking a blow from the serial killer last night... if the circumstances were even minutely better, Mary wouldn't dare take Anton any further. After almost losing him she wanted to lock him up in a place where he'd be protected from all harm, for the rest of his dog years... but Anton knew his duty, just like she knew hers. She had to have him.

"C'mon boy... this'll all be over soon."

* * *

**NEAR LEOPOLDPARK...**

As the afternoon set in to its latest hours, slowly creeping towards evening, Mary silently recounted how far she'd come in her search of Freeman: she'd left Castle Stronheim, hopped the first vehicle she could find, sped back into the city… and now here she was, wandering the urban streets, until the image before her finally shifted to a more green environment: a park. Tall trees, spacious green fields, a beautiful monument to nature even in this bustling commercial scenery.

Crossing the lush patch of greenery caused Anton to suddenly get very excited.

"Bark bark! Bark! Bark bark bark!"

Mary took notice, kneeling down to pet him. "What's up? Need to use a tree?"

Anton made no reply; simply took off towards the entrance to the park, barking all the way.

"H-hey!"

Mary ran after him, and her low gaze attempting to match his movements suddenly caused her to notice… a change in the grass. Green… green…

..Red?

"Huh?" Mary knelt down — to confirm she wasn't seeing something that wasn't there. But it definitely was: semi-dried flecks of a chestnut color, seemingly completing the transition between fresh and congealed. It was blood.

Mary looked up; Anton was already way ahead of her, inside the vicinity of the park itself. It was then that she finally noticed… the park was empty.

"Anton!" Mary ran after him, curious as to what had piqued his interest. She crossed the threshold as well, officially entering the park, her immediate destination the small thicket of shrubs Anton was fixated on. She got closer… until she realized where the blood trail led to.

She gasped: two bodies lay, still showing signs of life, groans and weakened movements. They were definitely too hurt to leave the area, or even get to their feet…

...But it was their identity that surprised Mary the most. She knew these guys… they were two parts of the team of three, led by Heavy D: The American Sports team.

"Brian! Lucky!" She knelt down to first check their pulses: both had slow heartbeats…

"Ungh… urrgh…" Brian groaned weakly. "Th-the trees…"

"Can you tell me what happened here?" Mary interrupted. "But don't strain yourself."

"W-we… we set out to find that murdering prick… to avenge D…" Lucky spoke with a raspy tone. "We caught up with him, but he ran… we followed him…"

"We were so caught up in revenge, that we didn't realize… he was leading us to a trap," Brian carried on. "He… he used the terrain against us… he jumped us before we had a chance… urrrrghhhhh!"

"You said… the trees," Mary stated. "So he's… he's here?!"

A nod from Lucky.

"He was already wounded when we found him… bullet wounds… we thought we could take him, but he led us here and… ungh…"

"Where is he?!" Mary's tone was urgent; the longer he was out there…!

"He's in the park right now… th-that way…" Brian grunted as he mustered strength to extend his finger, in an outward direction: towards a heavily-forested area. "He's making a stand. You go in there and he'll… urgh… he'll kill you! We got lucky… so lucky…"

"You're about to get a hell of a lot luckier." Mary whipped out her phone as she dialed the emergency number for Munich services. "I need an ambulance, at Leopoldpark, and I need all available units here now! I got two badly wounded — they say Freeman's here too."

A pause as she listened to the words on the other end… her face suddenly turned to surprise.

"What?! What do you mean there's 'nobody?!' Urgh! Fine, I'll do it myself! Just get these two out of here!"

With an annoyed sigh she hung up the phone.

"Alright. You two are gonna be fine, but apparently law enforcement's bogged down trying to deal with that spear guy and… for some weird f***ing reason… a guy that sounds like Eiji…"

"Y-you're not gonna go after that freak… haaaghkkk.. A-alone are you..?!" Lucky wheezed.

"I'm not alone." Mary spoke, rising up. "I've got Anton with me." She looked down at her fellow crime-stopper. "Are you ready?"

"Bark!" Anton seemed to agree heartily, as he flocked to Mary's side.

* * *

**FREEMAN'S SUPPOSED LOCATION…**

With good reason, Mary was on edge as she ventured further and further into the mystery, the sinister seclusion of the trees deeper in the park. Some may have written it off as movie cliche, but heavily forested areas were a slasher's playground… and that inspiration couldn't just come from nowhere.

Besides, according to Brian and Lucky, the two mangled combatants clinging to life… he WAS here. He was using the terrain advantage to compensate for his injuries, of which were extensive. That was Mary's only saving grace.

"FREEMAN!"

Mary called his name with no discretion, welcoming the chance for him to come out and face her. Her handgun was brandished, aiming at every blade of green, every rough-textured pillar of wood… looking for the slightest movements in the nature around her. A shift in leaves, the snap of a twig… any slight alteration to give his position away.

Every step, heavy. Breaths, hot. A burning in her chest. The tension, the NERVES, of the unknown… behind that tree? To her left? If she turned around, right now, would he be behind her, and end her purpose on this planet?

Her palm felt sweaty, the grip on the handgun so hard it hurt, yet feeling like it could slip out of her grasp at any moment. She placed a second hand on it, just to be safe, despite knowing it would stifle her movements…

Eyes constantly darting, capturing every angle, every probability. Like a real-life rail shooter: the possibility of him jumping at her from any possible location meant she had to be prepared to drop him in a split second.

Crunch...crunch...crunch… all silence, save for the rhythmic melody of feet across grass.

"BARK!"

She jumped slightly, unprepared for a burst of vocals from anyone else. She looked down at Anton; he had his nose deep in the green, seemingly fixated on something, as he didn't pick his head up in response to her calling his name:

"Anton? Anton…?"

She finally had to lean down and gently nudge his head aside, to see what it was he'd discovered. As soon as her eyes recognized it, the nerves in her body slammed their brakes all at once…

...Blood. Still wet.

She stood up, turned around in every direction, gun brandishing. Left, right, rear, front… this tree, that tree…

She turned 45 degrees… a distorted blob of red and pale white clouded her vision.

"BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK!"

She felt a hard, jarring impact; her fingers curled, to fasten around the grip…. Only to feel nothing there. She looked down, with horrified eyes, to confirm; she was no longer holding her most paramount defense.

Nerves buzzing like angry bees. Heart pounding against its confines, like a parasite trying to burst free… it was all she could do to focus her gaze forward, and dive left at the last possible second, to avoid a fatal thrust from his left hand, fingers outstretched and rigid.

Her head went erratic; she saw what appeared to be a brown blob plowing into his chest, and he stumbled backwards several steps. The brown figure scampered over to her, nuzzling her for support to stand back up.

She did. She returned to a fighting posture… and her eyes locked with those of her sworn enemy, for the second time this week.

The eyes that stared back shone as they always were; devoid. No concern for the multiple bullet holes riddling his body, even now bleeding fresh. His posture hunching, twitching… legs occasionally bending at the knees… but it was all exhibition. Pain, bodily damage, the functions of organs and muscles… these variables didn't exist to him. He was a walking, moving cadaver; a vessel of cold, unfeeling meat that served a single purpose, until the day his brain ceased his movements.

Mary, not having this luxury, grimaced at her own wounds, as they seemed to flare up back in this familiar setting. Bringing a hand to her abdomen for only a moment, she spoke persecuting words:

"It ends here, Freeman. You've taken enough blood… now it's time to see your own."

Freeman's lip twitched slightly… as it curved upwards to a smirk. "Persistent one, aren't you? But uninteresting. The ones who recklessly pursue me, desiring death, are far less entertaining."

"Because it's too easy?" Mary questioned.

"Because the ones who struggle hardest are the ones who are terrified… the ones who can't fathom the notion of their life ending, and would do anything in their power to shield from it. Not ones with a desire for peril… like you." Freeman mocked her with his twisted ideology.

"I don't have a death wish!" Mary shouted back. "I know what my place is in the world… it's to take down monsters like you, that threaten the peace! For that, I'll keep on fighting! I'll never stop coming at you!"

"You protect lives. I end lives." Freeman exposed. "Wouldn't it be more fun to part ways here, you go back to your realm, as I do mine… and see which volition prevails at the end of the world?"

"There is no end of the world." Mary fired, getting into fighting stance. "There's no contest of ideology, there's no… deeper game here. It's just you and me. You, a murdering menace, and me, the one who's gonna bring you down. Dead or alive, justice WILL take its course. Now let's go."

Freeman's body dipped creepily… before shooting back upwards to proper height. He lifted his hand, outstretched the fingers… they slowly, menacingly dragged across his lips, as his tongue "lubed" the tools of his trade. "You fail to understand the necessity of our places here, yours and mine. It's a shame you have to die."

Mary didn't dignify his threat with a response or show of fear. She instead stepped forward, placing a hand on her light brown, loose-fitting belt… she released it, letting it slip free of her hips, hitting the ground in a perfect radius around her feet. She stepped out of it… and rushed him.

**FIGHT!**

Freeman was unfazed by her head-on assault, not making an effort to even change his stance; he allowed Mary to sprint at him, full speed, until her body got close… that's when he lunged and swung his vicious slashing appendage.

Mary had other plans; her full-on sprint was just to gather speed, as she immediately went low into a sliding attack, taking Freeman out at the ankles, and putting the murderer HARD on the ground. Mere seconds after his body hit the dirt, she scrambled on top of him, placing a knee on his left arm to pin it down, then immediately putting her attention on the right arm. She straightened it out, and torqued on it, straining the limb against its socket… she had to take those arms OUT if she had any chance of stopping him.

Despite his arm being viciously cranked out of place, Freeman was surprisingly indifferent about the ordeal… even after a sickening pop of bone could be heard, and his shoulder blade visibly protruded against the flesh.

...A sickening display of teeth, as he flailed his full body weight from underneath Mary, bucking the rather small woman off of him, yet she continued to hold onto his arm for dear life. But his left arm was now free...and that proved troublesome for Mary.

Mary fought as best she could to maintain control, thrusting multiple knees into his stomach, before attempting to trip his leg and get him back down. But soon, she felt it: liquid fire coursing across her bare skin, as an open wound screamed with life in the air, like the resurfacing from a long drown.

The pain instantly rendered her attack lessened, as she was forced to let go to put a hand to the fresh cut. Her hand touched her ribs… she felt her fingers immediately wetten with warmth. She didn't dare look.

Freeman was game enough to sense an opportunity when he saw it; he rushed Mary, arms swinging like meat cleavers. Mary barely dodged a left, a right behind it… Freeman threw a leg kick, and Mary quickly checked it, but then immediately resumed his slashing combinations, throwing a deep left, and twirling with a massive spinning slash. Mary could see the faint blood-red contrails, whipping behind each strike… or maybe that was just her own stained on his fingers.

Mary halted his next advance with a jab, popping him in the nose. He froze up. Tried to rush her again; a spinning backfist to the same spot froze him again. He persistently tried to come forward AGAIN.

Mary threw her best kick to his midsection, attempting to repel him and stay at distance… but he caught her foot in his hand, and she quickly realized… she had offered her limb to him.

"N...nuhh...NO!"

Mary barely had time to pull it away, but she didn't escape unscathed; Freeman had managed to stab his fingers at least a half inch into the lesser flesh of her ankle, and Mary's abrupt pulling away only caused them to further rend the skin, dragging across it like a knife through cardboard…

"Urgh…!"

Mary immediately felt it as her ankle returned to her. The pain was nearly too great to put weight on it, and Freeman watched with delight as she tipped like a scale. She had a bit of pain tolerance, but she was merely human; every cut felt raw and the agony was enough to make her want to fall limp right there… not to mention the blood loss would creep up on her soon enough without treatment.

...There was something almost… envious… about the way Freeman simply approached a tree… slammed his shoulder against it, popping the bone back into place… and just stared at Mary with the most devoid eyes.

He hunched over, brought both hands up… beckoning Mary towards him.

"Anton, flank left." Mary quietly muttered to her dog… and she rushed Freeman head-on once more. Freeman welcomed her, lunging in with a thrust of his arm (it blurred with an uncanny speed, leaving black contrails behind it).

...But his arm missed Mary, and the next thing he saw was her legs around his neck as she plowed into him full force, knocking him down like a domino. She straddled him from atop, shifting as much weight on her crotch as possible to hold his neck down, as she immediately snatched his left arm to prevent it from being used on her.

He knew what she was doing; as soon as he felt his air start to leave him, and the tightening of her thighs, he knew she was trying to put him to sleep. She must have figured out pain didn't quite work. He lifted his available right arm, preparing to ram it into her soft, supple flesh…

"BARK BARK BARK! RRROWWWGHHHHH!"

His arm failed to complete its motion, as Anton leaped out of nowhere and sank his teeth deep into the limb, immediately breaking the skin and spilling blood. The dog's strength was enough to drag his arm down and pin it, leaving Freeman officially disarmed.

"Go to sleep, you son of a bitch... " Mary strained with every word as she squeezed for dear life. "Go.. to… SLEEP!"

She saw strain in his face. Arm quivering, fighting against the beastly jaws of the ravenous dog protecting his dear master. Anton was strong, but no match for a human, as he slowly started to lose the battle… the arm lifted higher… higher…

A whimper, as Freeman drew his arm back, and slung Anton off of him. The teeth clung as long as possible, leaving two blood streaks down the skin as Anton finally disengaged and was sent flying into the woods.

"ANTON!" Mary screeched.

A sickening grin. His arm restored, Freeman straightened the fingers out, into fine points… and thrust all four digits into Mary's thigh… and TWISTED.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mary screeched as she felt a pain like none she had ever experienced in her lifetime. Like a rusty knife stabbing into her, mangling the tissue underneath to prevent it from closing properly… a massive draft of oxygen hit the wound all at once, and it rendered her body temporarily helpless as the pain overtook her.

Freeman threw her off, returning to his feet, looking down amusingly, condescendingly, as she crawled on all fours, struggling to get back up… even when she did, the limp was apparent, as both the ankle wound and now the fresh thigh injury were weighing her leg down.

It was the easiest thing in the world for Freeman to simply approach, draw his arm back, and backhand her across the jaw, sending her into a spiral that planted her face first in the dirt.

Hazy eyes looked all around, seeing the familiarity of her own blood. She slowly eased up… everything spinning… she tried to spin against it, to return to clear vision, until she could at least make out the black and red blur, mixed with pale white. Her fists tightened. Had to… keep going… even if she…

She threw her best punch; Freeman swayed his head, and she continued with a second one behind it. His body dipped to dodge, like a puppet whose master lost the strings… before his body slingshot upwards again with a gruesome slash, leaving yellow claw marks coursing behind it.

Mary was lucid enough to dodge back, but she felt fingers rake across her cheek… she stuck her tongue on the fresh gash… and could taste air on the other side.

Her body barely standing, she wobbled forward… and shot a weak and telegraphed takedown. Freeman easily sensed it, and a jumping knee nailed her stomach just at the peak of her tackle. Mary's arms helplessly slipped free as she tumbled to the ground, rolling desperately in an attempt to use the momentum to get away. She stumbled back onto shaky feet, uncontrollably moving backwards, until her back hit a tree.

Freeman approached with no urgency, as if relishing in the sight of her anguish… like a show he didn't want to end. Perhaps killing her now would only end the entertainment. Maybe, for that reason, Mary felt she still had a chance…

...Of course, Freeman destroyed that theory with his next attack. Arm raised, turning horizontal, chest-level, fingers flexing… she saw his body shudder as a terrifying power built up, engulfing his body with red chi…

….A screech.

"HYEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mary, with good fortune, ducked, and she saw naught but a HUGE, coursing stream of red, in a slashing contrail, soar over her head.

The next thing she heard was a crackle; the severing of wood from the base it proudly stood upon.

A loud thud.

She pivoted and saw the tree behind her, no longer where it once stood.

She turned back around… Freeman was in her face, close enough that she could see every malicious square inch of those eyes, and the madness they held… from the spherical white, to the blood vessels perimetering the retina, to the black void of those irises…

She hadn't felt fear many times in her life… but perhaps this was the biggest.

**Th-thump...th-thump...th-thump…**

His hand raised, fingers out…

**Th-thump th-thump th-thump th-thump th-thump th-thump th-thump!**

"BARK BARK BARK BARK!"

Suddenly, Freeman halted his attack, being forced backwards by...

...that majestic sound, like an angel's harp… she loved that damn dog.

Freeman turned his back to her, and she could see the saving grace; Anton's teeth were sunk into his lower calf, clinging tight even as Freeman tried to wag him off. His strength was keeping Freeman at bay, preventing him from moving forward on her.

This was her chance! In the time it takes him to shake Anton off…!

...There. Freeman finally managed to fling Anton loose, but not before a visible chunk of his leg had been taken out, leaving a gnarly red crater, blood gushing from the new orifice. Anton himself had to spit several times, to remove the undesirable meat from his jaws.

By the time Freeman was able to focus back on Mary… there was a fist in his face.

Freeman was rattled by this one. He must have felt it in his brain… he was officially on the retreat, and Mary was coming forward, screaming with each hit she threw on him. A left found his cheek… a right under the chin… she hit him to the body, right where the bullet holes were still fighting congealment… her right hand flew back up and cracked his chin once more…

Freeman threw a push kick to her stomach, halting her advance, and he lunged at her with his left arm drawn back..

"BARK BARK!"

Before he could swing, Anton pounced and bit down on the wrist, dragging Freeman's arm back down.

Mary took advantage, throwing a spinning backfist that sent Freeman into a wild stumble, as it connected clean on his nose… he growled with annoyance as he pushed forward, throwing a massive combination right, spinning around into a wild backhanded left. Each stroke carried lethal intentions behind it, as a metallic silver contrail whooshed behind the strikes… the color of a steel blade…

Mary dodged the second strike, and nailed him with a body shot to the ribs. She wasn't as potent a puncher as her partner Vanessa, but she was no slouch… and Freeman must have felt it, because his body locked up upon impact. Maybe, just maybe… with the bullet holes there… maybe pain was registering to the sociopathic killer.

Freeman's desperation showed, as he lunged at Mary with a rather sloppy strike; one that Mary was able to actually CATCH, and the next thing she knew… she was holding the equivalent of a murder weapon in her hands, inches from her vital areas.

Instead of lingering for too long she sprang into action. She tugged the arm her way, sending Freeman's body stumbling towards her… and she vaulted atop his back, spinning around until she was behind him. Her arms immediately found his neck for leverage, and the serial killer was now carrying Mary's weight on his back, desperately spinning around as the woman atop him tried to sink in a rear-naked choke.

Naturally, his first idea was to attempt to stab behind him...Anton's timely intervention ceased that, as he ran forward heroically and RAMMED into Freeman's stomach, knocking the killer off his feet and grounding both of them. He pounced on one arm, pinning it down to prevent use…

Mary wasn't able to get a respectable body triangle on him, because she had to use one of her feet to pin down his other hand. However, she tightened her arms around his neck, squeezed… and prayed.

"Go to sleep. Go to sleep, you f***ing bastard… go to sleep…!" Mary whispered venom into his ear as she squeezed with everything she had. Her heart pounded, insides flooded with anxious warmth… she was so close… so close…

She grimaced; she could feel his hand starting to slip free. Her foot couldn't generate enough force to keep it down… slowly, the fingers began to slip out… one at a time… until finally the hand popped out. Freeman wasted no time ramming those lethal digits into the first thing he could; her toes.

"Aghhh...shhhhit…!" Mary cursed aloud as she felt the equivalent of a stake being driven into her shoe, right through her foot… but still she squeezed, strength bordering on hysterical… she was blowing out her reserves at this point, sapping her muscles to their fullest extent to choke him out…

Freeman planted one foot. Another foot. He slowly pushed, exercising pure leg strength… until his body, defying the laws of nature, managed to spring upwards, like a tree leveling out from a strong wind. He was back on his feet, carrying Mary on his back… and carrying a snarling Anton on his wrist. He felt his vision begin to blur… head growing light... had to shake her off…

He slowly inched himself to the nearest hard object: a tree. His feet grew more sluggish, breathing compromised, darkness closing in… this was his last chance. With one sharp twist, he spun and slammed Mary's back against the tree.

"Ungh!" Mary felt her head conk against the solid wood, and she hit the ground, immobile. With freedom of movement, Freeman was able to easily pry Anton free.

"RRRRRRGH BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BARK BAR-"

Anton's furious retaliatory barking was silenced by a kick to the face, knocking him out, right beside his beloved mommy.

Freeman checked himself out. His wounds were numerous; that damn dog had torn into him. He was missing several chunks from his arms and legs. The blood was still gushing. The bullet holes had reopened. He felt slightly dizzy…

...But now wasn't the time to sleep. There was still fun to be had.

He approached the unmoving woman, and her dog, flexing his fingers threateningly… he could instinctively feel his tongue trailing across his lips, relishing in the taste of death, wafting in the air, coating his tongue… a most delightful sensation.

"I was honest in not wanting to kill you."

Freeman spoke to his downed "nemesis", still battling her consciousness. "There's much more for you to contribute in life, than death. You and that… cousin of yours. I suppose I could just leave you here… but my hands thirst. The craving is so powerful, I could nearly cut myself to stifle the agony. My body is too weak to return to the city and engage the law enforcement… so you'll have to tide me over for now."

Freeman raised his hand, preparing to bring it down on her and end this feud once and for all...until a noise stopped him. A faint rumbling, overhead, growing closer in earshot with each second… the rapidly constant rattle of… blades…?

Aircraft. A chopper, sounds like.

He ran out of the obscurity of the trees to get a clearer view of the open sky; that's when he saw it. Black and white, "POLIZEI" emblazoned on the side…

**"FREEMAN! I CHALLENGE YOU!"**

A female voice spoke overhead, through the powerful PA system…

Freeman's interest was piqued. The chopper continued to circle the sky aimlessly… they didn't know where he was. But he could see inside the aircraft's open door: a beautiful young woman. Even from here he could smell her… nobility.

The red-clad blonde woman stood with pomposity; reckless abandon for safety as she stood in the open without even the simplest of safety equipment. The wind blew her pristine blonde hair to loose, disproportionate strands, her dress blown to outrageous angles, yet she ignored it as she continued to talk:

**"I, Rose Bernstein, will not allow you to harm the people of my country, my brothers and sisters, any longer! You want blood? Then I dare you… COME TAKE MINE! Meet me at the main square of Odeonsplatz if you're brave enough to answer my call. I'll match you one on one: a fair contest, to the death! And you have my word, on the honor of the Bernstein name… the police won't interfere."**

Freeman's eyes narrowed. The promise of blood - HER blood - was enough to tune his ears to the rantings of the skybound woman. She certainly looked like a catch: much more desirable than the last dozen he had cut down throughout the city.

He focused more intently now, as the woman above continued:

**"You see, I know your type, Freeman: I know you can't resist the urge to spill the blood of a noble, to sunder the high-nosed, hierarchical constructs that separate a maiden of the purest breed, such as myself… from an unkempt-haired, filth-coated commoner like your kind. I give you the chance now… come and slice my fair, delicate skin! Carve me into fine silk… or die unremembered, like the coward you are… wallowing in the shadows like a rat! The choice is yours! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOOO~!"**

The cackling of the noblewoman droned out into the distance… as the helicopter at last escaped his field of senses.

Freeman stood in silence for a moment, his face donning its usual emptiness, but perhaps of a more... reflective nature in those eyes. He heard her words well… and despite how utterly implausible it sounded… his blood was rushing.

He turned once more to the incapacitated duo still in and out of consciousness. His lips crept to a grin.

"Of course, there are exceptions to the 'chasing death' philosophy I spoke of. Even _I'm_ guilty of it when I get excited enough."

On that note, Freeman turned his back to them, and walked away… out of his forest sanctuary… back towards the city, to answer the call of Rose Bernstein. An obvious trap? Maybe. But something couldn't stop his feet… a sensation so powerful, it quivered in the most acute tips of his fingernails. Her words hit powerfully… all the right spots. All the most pleasurable sensations, triggered. Like an animal pursuing its most base instincts, the desire to ram his fingers into Rose Bernstein's soft, immaculate bosom, and devour the beating heart of her high-strung roots overtook him completely.

His life, the soul of his ideals at stake… no force, mortal or divine, would stop him from this kill.

**Next chapter: Things finally come to a climax, as Freeman sets out on a one-way mission to answer Rose's call. Who will finally rise up, to put an end to his mayhem once and for all? Find out next time, in the bona fide conclusion to Round 2!**


	37. Chapter 37: R2 Finale pt2: Freeman's End

_"MARY! Jesus fuc...!"_

_He had waited in the castle courtyard the entire night, waiting for her return. Friends tried to offer him food, drink, even a blanket for warmth (Yamazaki offered him some weed), but Terry refused it all. He was content to sit there, in that very position, one foot touching the ground, while the other leg hoisted high, so he was hugging his own knee, pressing his chin down on it... and wait. Wait all night. Wait days. Wait an eternity._

_When Mary finally came stumbling into the courtyard that night, Terry shot out of there to go meet her, ignoring the numbness of sitting there so long. He was there to be her crutch, her cot, anything for her to surrender her weight, and allow her body to stop straining itself... she melted into him, her muscles and limbs giving out completely._

_"Mary... speak to me. Please god, SPEAK TO ME!"_

_He felt Mary's chest heaving against him exhaustingly, like she was fighting to capture every breath. He finally picked her head up forcefully, just so he could see her face, confirm that there was life in her eyes..._

_...He saw tears. Mary managed to part her lips, just enough, to whisper three words:_

_"I need you."_

* * *

"That... cheeky little bitch!"

Shion, the now de facto leader of the Orochi "B Cult" known as Those From the Past, spoke with a scowl from their vantage point, overlooking the city. Flanking him as always, were his rag tag posse of old members: Shroom, Rimelo, and the cunning Botan.

"She's making a power play." Botan followed up, still a bit of a rasp in her voice, from where Freeman had so violently seized her throat yesterday. "She took advantage of Freeman's autonomous motivation, and used it to her cause. She's leading him right to her, where she'll either be hailed as a hero who strikes him down... or she becomes a martyr for the people of Germany."

"It doesn't matter!" Shion blurted back, dismissing Botan's explanation. "She's just caused her own folly! It doesn't matter how much they hold ceremony for their passing; that initial moment of shock... that PEAK moment where anger and grief flood the hearts of the people of Germany, as they look at the bloody, gore-strewn, untimely corpses of their beloved children... that moment of overwhelming, crushing negative energy, will break the Orochi seal."

"How funny..." Botan allowed herself a grisly chuckle. "All this time, I never needed to control Freeman in the first place... all we had to do was simply let the leash slip free, and the mad dog act of his own accord."

"Freeman must succeed." Shion spoke. "I'm betting everything on this!"

"Oh?" Shroom spoke up, from behind. "Still not confident in your little... pet project... you have brewing?"

Shion cut his eyes to his colleague. "If this works... we'll never have to use him."

Shroom shrugged. "A pity, considering the trouble we went to stealing him back."

"You fools babble on with your redundant schemes." Botan sharply cut in, stepping forth, an evil grin on her face. "My boy will be the one who made this happen. I brought Freeman to Munich, Germany... when this objective is complete, the glory of Orochi will shine on ME."

* * *

"That girl certainly has a pair on her..." Benimaru spoke with an uncertain temperament. The remaining fighters at the Stadium were currently watching the events transpire, courtesy of a live camera feed being broadcast to the Stadium's giant television, the work of a dedicated outside source no doubt.

"Whoa Beni, didn't know you were into her." Shingo joked at an inopportune moment.

"Not what I meant." Beni fired back with a rather lyrical tone of annoyance. "It's just a bold and... pretty stupid move on her part."

"...It's brilliant."

Chizuru's sudden appearance shocked the two boys, as they turned to face her. She continued:

"She's put all the eyes back on her. Now Rose is going to be hailed as a hero: the one who lured Freeman out of hiding and brought him to justice. She was counting on the police force and Blue Mary's failure... with this, she's going to not only dispose of Freeman, but win the hearts of the people tenfold. Whether she means to or not, it actually helps us greatly..."

"Hello!" Benimaru clapped brusquely. "Have you forgotten one thing? Rose can't defend herself against a freaking guy whose hands double as butcher tools! What's she gonna do, throw a teacup at him? And she swore not to get the police involved, and you KNOW honor means everything to those stupid romantics, so she'll keep her word. She's gonna die!"

"If she dies, then she'll be a martyr." Chizuru spoke. "The people will love her even more for her sacrifice."

"It doesn't work that way, Chiz!" Benimaru snapped. "All of that bullshit sentiment comes later. The first thing on people's mind when they see Rose Bernstein's dead body is going to be anger. Who they can blame for it. They'll condemn the police force for their failure. People will take to the streets in an outrage! News stories all over tv. That sounds like the OPPOSITE of what we need!"

"...Rose Bernstein knows exactly what she's doing." a new voice jumped in, commanding the attention of the fighters as they all turned to locate it. It was Wolfgang Krauser, standing tall, arms folded, an intense expression on his face, not looking at anyone in particular... but outward... perhaps to some faraway place...

"She's put all the pieces in place. Her brave challenge of Freeman has already won the hearts of the people. They'll be eating out of the palm of her hand from here on. Before this day ends... control will be back in her clutches."

* * *

**ODEONSPATZ, MAIN SQUARE...**

In the approaching minutes of her impending death, Rose Bernstein had a strange way of coping with such anxiety: she had set out a table, with two chairs, and was currently manning one of them, stirring sugar into her freshly brewed tea (how she had time for such a thing was anyone's guess).

"Silber darling, would you open my parasol?" Rose requested to the man sharing the adjacent seat. "My hands are quite full here."

"The sun's going down." Silber grunted, less focused on Rose and more on keeping an eye out for the object of his latest intrigue (whom Rose has ordered him not to touch, much to his ire).

"Yes, but I fear it may rain soon and it'd make for an umbrella." Rose's eyes stayed fixated on her cup as she spoke. The extent to which she seemed unaware of her surroundings was... unnerving...

The uniformed man standing near them, was much less amused. "You'd better know what you're doing here, Miss Bernstein. With all due respect."

Rose continued to be completely dismissive, playfully sloshing the contents of her cup before giving it a soft, sensual blow. "I assure you, Chief, things are playing out just as I envision them. If you'll be so kind as to keep your men at bay... I will personally see to Freeman's downfall."

"I can't begin to fathom how you could accomplish what we've failed to do all day... but Krauser himself vouches for you, and that's good enough for us. We're all wise to heed his word."

"As it would be wise to heed MINE~" Rose spoke with a slight hint of authority in her voice, mostly drowned out by whimsy.

With that said, the decorated man reached for his walkie, manning the equipment and placing it to his mouth. "All units, all units, this is Chief Tirpitz. You're all ordered to stand down. I repeat, all units in pursuit of Freeman are ordered to stand down. He's not to be touched. Focus your efforts solely on rescue, medical, and public/press security. Over and out."

Clipping the walkie back on his belt, he turned back to the dormant hostess. "Well that's it then. We're out of the picture. The show's yours, Miss Bernstein."

A fearless smile crept on Rose's lips, as she brought the cup to her lips... and took a hearty sip.

* * *

Darkness.

She tried to open her eyes, but a piercing pain in the back of her head made her want to keep them closed.

A faint haze.

She wondered if she laid there long enough, keeping them closed... would comfort finally wash over her?

...A wetness? Warm... sticky...

Her eyes finally shot open. Anton was in her face, licking her diligently.

"A-Anton!" she willed herself back up against the tree, where she immediately welcomed him into her arms, hugging him tight as she checked him all over. "Are you okay, boy? Bleeding anywhere?"

"BARK!" Anton's chipper response indicated he was still healthy.

Mary managed a faint smile. "That's a relief... unnnghh..."

Next step: getting back up. As soon as she tried to put pressure on her foot, her thigh flared up all at once. Her face twisted with agony as she sucked in thin air...

"Ggggghhhh... god it hurts..." she grimaced with each bodily motion. One hand down... another... pushing up... using the good leg for leverage... the tree behind her against her back for assistance... until she was at last upright again.

She scanned her surroundings; HE was nowhere to be found. With a determined huff, Mary limped over to collect her belongings: her belt, and her sidearm.

"Son of a bitch really is crazy... he must have gone after Rose. Well, she's not going to be the hero of this story. Cmon Anton."

"BARK!"

* * *

Night had fallen on Munich, Germany, as citizens, law enforcement and fighters alike, wherever they were, clung to television sets with bated breath, waiting to see the conclusion to the great Freeman callout. As helicopters, both news and police, flew overhead, flashing headlights in the streets below... it wasn't long until the menacing presence of the stone-cold killer finally made itself known. He was finally here: in his domain, the black of night.

_"__**This is Sky Eye 2-1, I have a positive ID on Freeman. I repeat, we have eyes on Freeman. Do we engage? Over."**_

_**"Negative. Let him through. We got orders from the chief himself."**_

_**"I can't believe this! Letting this psycho killer roam free... who's calling the shots here anyway?!"**_

_**"Buddy... these orders come from the Bernsteins, and Wolfgang Krauser himself. I'd advise you to keep your mouth shut and let them handle this."**_

Back in the main square, Rose was making her final preparations, as she anticipated his arrival any minute.

"Silber, get lost."

The bodyguard understandably has concerns. "But-"

"I'll handle this. Go. NOW."

The two shared a prolonged stare... but Silber knew the woman wouldn't back down, as she hadn't even once in their time together. With one last reluctant look... Silber fled the area.

Rose Bernstein was now alone, in the square. The police had completely evacuated it, before leaving themselves. The only company to grace her was the faint buzzing of helicopters in the skies above...

_"Rose, come in!"_

"Ah!" Rose hurried to the table, grabbing the walkie that had been generously provided. She put it to her mouth, pressing the button. "Yes?"

_"...Freeman is there."_

Her blood ran cold; all at once, she felt her innards sink, like circling down a drain. "H-he's... in the square?!"

_"He's approaching your 12 right now! Get out of there!"_

Rose panicked, dropping the walkie on the concrete. She clumsily bent down to pick it up... as soon as she stood back up, turning her eyes outward... he was there, staring back at her.

"AHH!" she squealed.

He stood mere yards away, pale, hunching... his red mop draping over hollow eyes, further obscured by the night shade. He said nothing, but started to approach... slowly...

Rose's lips crept into an awkward smile, as she began backing up, flustered. "E-heheheheh...s-so you're here... I finally have the h-honor of meeting the slime who's been murdering my people..."

Freeman gave her words no notice, as he continued to creep forward, in silence, with a bone-chilling lack of urgency...

Rose's body trembled, her fingers clinging so tightly to her dress, her palms began to sweat, as she retreated further. "I must admit, I wasn't sure you'd come. Guess you proved me wrong. Perhaps the minds of the disturbed aren't so difficult to unravel after all~"

Freeman advanced on her... slowly... skulking steps gradually closing the distance...

Rose backed up... backed up... until she yelped. Her back had hit a solid surface behind her. Too panicked to change directions, she remained there, frozen, trembling... as Freeman moved in on her...

"What pleasure will killing me bring you, hmmmm?" Rose interrogated him out of desperation, maintaining a waning smile, as terrified tears began to trickle down her eye ducts. "Are you British serial killers so entranced with beautiful young women that you flock to us like a fish to a worm?!"

Freeman was now five yards away.

_"Rose, call this off! Let us move in!"_

"You'll never get away with this, you know!" Rose's bluffing smile had at last faded away. "You don't know who you're dealing with here!"

Four yards.

"I-I'm too important to be overlooked! The people l-love me! They'll rise against you in furious retaliation!"

_"Rose, I mean it! You're playing with fire here!"_

Three yards.

_"He's going to kill you! Let us move on him!"_

"Y-you'll have lynch mobs after you everywhere you look! You'll never be safe again! No filthy hole you hide in, no irrigation-ridden, mold-covered alley will conceal you!"

Two yards.

"I'm ROSE BERNSTEIN, YOU BASTARD! I'M GERMANY'S PRINCESS!" she wailed, tears flying from her eyelids wildly.

Freeman now stood directly in front of her. His hand began to reach out... as the fingers straightened to a rigid edge...

_**"MISS ROSE! LET MY MEN TAKE HIM!"**_

The fingers crept slowly forward, towards her quaking body... tears and snot and mascara flowing like a river... the fingers touched down on her neck, and her eyes squeezed tight...

...He stopped. Sensed a presence behind him; spun around. He was met with a spinning kick to the face.

"HYAAAAAAH!"Adelheid Bernstein kiai'd as he put the entirety of his body into that punishing blow, cracking Freeman's jaw and sending the serial killer spiraling to the left like a football, well out of Rose's range. The red-haired killer finally hit the ground, skidding against the asphalt until he stopped.

Freeman was slow to get up... his body eerily bending back to upwards position, as the rest of him followed suit; he reached a hand up to part the hair from his face, so those desolate eyes could get a full view of what resided before him.

Adelheid Bernstein was the intruder, now standing before him in fighting stance, fierce ruby eyes bearing down on him with intense focus.

Rose smiled wide as she slowly sauntered towards her brother... she circled around him, until she vivaciously pressed her back against him, reaching a hand up to gently caress his jawline...

"You wanted my blood?" she called out to the serial killer. "Here he is."

With a kiss on the corner of his mouth for luck, Rose strutted confidently to the sidelines, well out of the hot zone of the decisive battle soon to commence.

_"Confirmed. Adelheid Bernstein is on the scene."_

_"Looks like her ploy worked. This should interesting. I wonder if the guy has what it takes."_

_"He'd better... because the eyes of all Germany are on him right now."_

* * *

The darkness of the square was offset by the looming aircraft overhead, their spotlights shining down on the confrontation soon to commence... almost like a perfect symmetry, the illuminating beams passed over the two figures, standing a mere medicine ball's throw away, their pale skin almost glowing in the contrast of the blackness around them...

...As was also the case with those shimmering rubies, as they focused on the killer with great intensity... Adelheid was still wounded from the confrontation with Shion, but the longer he allowed himself to stare at the killer... the longer he cultivated those vengeful emotions, as a playback reel of the news reports, the deaths, the terror, flooded his mind... the stronger he felt his body growing. Before long, he didn't even feel the pain of wounds' past.

"So we meet at last... murderer." Adelheid was the first to speak, as he took one step forward, a sign that he would not cower.

Freeman seemed nothing but delighted to be addressed in such a manner; his lips curved wide as he too stepped forward, and did a dramatic bow.

"Scum like you, who takes pleasure in wanton murder, like it's some kind of... recreation... doesn't deserve to walk the streets." Adelheid continued. "You deserve but one fate: a dark hole, for the rest of your sorry life... or afterlife."

Freeman at last picked his head back up. "You're mistaken if you call my good work 'recreation'. It's necessary for the continued function of all things. Nature, humanity... the fabric of our existence."

"There's no such thing as a necessary evil." Adelheid argued back, remaining calm in the face of lunacy.

Freeman slowly skulked forward. "Apology poorly masks denial. A blurred line between revolution and riot. Liars flourish; honesty rewarded with failure. Heroes die, and take page 2 to the musings of criminals... you don't think death deserves to be supplemented once in a while?"

"It's not a perfect world... but what makes you any better?" Adelheid admonished.

Freeman presented his hand to his own chest. "I don't discriminate. There's no hierarchy, ranks, titles, to label me... I just am. The same applies when I take lives. However... there is a certain thrill I can't deny when it comes to nobles... such as yourself. Rich, pompous, self-righteous fools... lucked into a life of no real consequences, a life of detachment from the reality of the classes below you. A world not truly of the living. How blind you all are... how ignorant. What an insignificant, dogmatic perspective you possess of the world around you."

"So you'll attempt to kill my sister because of her upbringing?" Adelheid's fists clenched.

His grin widened. "No... I'll kill her and you, because I kill people."

Adelheid stepped forward fiercely. "I've had it with your useless rhetoric! Regardless of our class of living... I'm a defender of my homeland, my people, my blood. You've spilled your last drop on German soil."

Freeman uncharacteristically rolled his eyes. "How boring... you're much less fun than your sister. Well then, die."

**FIGHT!**

Freeman slowly lifted his hand... started to trudge forward, slowly... one step... two steps... a leisurely lack of speed, to throw Adelheid into a false sense...

But Adelheid knew what was coming. As Freeman slowly shambled closer and closer, he was already in stance, his sharp nerves commanding the pain of past wounds to stay suppressed. He could still feel a tightness in his thigh, but he could manage it... he had to.

Freeman started to get in close proximity... Adelheid tensed up when he saw those fingers at last straighten out, to rigid points...!

Adelheid threw a sharp kick before the hand could arrive, knocking the arm off-trajectory. A spinning back kick followed up, smashing into Freeman's stomach, and the killer dipped low... Adelheid raised his leg high, aiming the heel towards the back of the skull... and sent it crashing down, like a guillotine, cracking Freeman's head and laying him facefirst on the asphalt.

"That's the way to do it, brother!" Rose cheered from the sidelines, still cleaning herself up with a hanky. "No mercy!"

Freeman suddenly planted his hands, and did a surprising frontflip forward, landing back on his feet, but staggering around, like a zombie that had been cracked with a blunt object... he retreated several yards away from Adelheid, before spinning back around, his hair wild and loose in his face, masking any chance of a facial expression. He kept his body hunched low, and started waddling towards Adelheid in an incredibly eerie manner...

Adelheid couldn't understand why Freeman would take such an impractical stance... until the madman LUNGED at his feet, swiping his hands wildly.

"Ngh!' Adelheid danced out of the way of the first swipe, a second swipe following... Freeeman was aiming at his thighs. Perhaps he'd noticed the injury from Shion's spear...!

After Freeman's second wild swing missed and threw him off balance, he managed to re-control his feet by charging forward with a sloppy, punting kick to the stomach... Adelheid blocked it well, and Freeman's fingers straightened out once more...

Instead of slashing, Freeman was stabbing: he thrust his left hand towards Adelheid's neck, attempting to pierce the windpipe. Adelheid bobbed his head once... twice... he almost lost sight of the right hand, as Freeman switched up his offense and came up with a huge diagonal slash; Adelheid danced to the side, and was wise to make sure and duck the second attack that came after, as Freeman liked to spin around with a follow up...

But Freeman's body closed in a bit too fast, and Adelheid plowed into him. Bernstein didn't stay there long; he quickly faked Freeman out, pretending to clinch, but he fired a quick knee to the body and shoved Freeman away. No way he was getting close to those hands Freeman used as scalpels.

"That's right brother: stick and move!" Rose encouraged. "He can't touch you~!"

Freeman attempted a deep, lunging stab: Adelheid fired a teep kick into his stomach, repelling him. The next attempt, Freeman LEAPED at him with a stab; Adelheid was able to parry the blow, tucking his forearm just under the armpit of the killer, preventing his hand from getting the motion it needed to finish the attack.

At close range, Adelheid threw a stomp to his shin; Freeman's leg gave out, and he took a step back... that's when Adelheid unleashed his special move.

"Hrrrrgnhhhh...!" his feet glided across the ground like roller skates... he clotheslined Freeman in the neck, bending his arm to hook it...

"HRAAAAAAGH!" his feet continued to slide as he took Freeman with him... until they met a solid wall, and Adelheid SLAMMED Freeman into it, cracking the foundation itself. Insurance would cover that.

Freeman suddenly went dead; slumped to the ground. He wasn't moving.

Rose took but one curious step forward, as their eyes fell upon the unmoving body. "Did... did you get him?!"

Adelheid eyed the body warily... it looked more than unconscious. He looked like a fresh corpse. He was tempted to stick his foot out and touch it, just to make sure...

...Suddenly, the hand flew out and grabbed his ankle.

"Hrrgn?!" Adelheid grunted as he was hooked by the arm of Freeman; the serial killer suddenly SPRANG up, drawing his free hand back... he rammed it into Adelheid's leg, just below the knee.

"AGHhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!" Adelheid let out a shrill yell, as he felt his leg ran through, all the way to the madman's knuckles... he immediately pulled away, but the digits were dug in deep... another sharp moan from the man, and he had to tear his leg free, spilling a great deal of red in the process...

Rose saw it, and nearly fainted. The girl collapsed to her knees, and the tears began flooding once again. "ADELHEID! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Adrenaline flooded Adelheid's bloodstream, and despite his mangled muscle tissue, he was still able to stay standing... for now.

Freeman was distracted by his own fingers, admiring the sight of Adelheid's blood completely coating them, like finger paint... by the time he noticed Adelheid again, the Bernstein kid was in his face with a flying kick, from his good leg. Freeman didn't just land on his butt; his body did a complete backwards barrel roll, from the intense force of the blow. Before he even had a chance to get up himself, Adelheid forcefully snatched him up.

A menacing growl rumbled from the Bernstein boy as he fired a knee into Freeman's stomach. The killer hunched over, and began retreating... Adelheid fired a nasty leg kick, clipping Freeman's leg, and the killer appeared to go down... but he feigned injury once more, and he lunged at Adelheid, hand drawn back...

"LOOK OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!" Rose screeched.

Adelheid managed to catch his face with both hands, but Freeman's arm was already in motion... the damage was done, as Adelheid felt the fingers pierce through the side of his stomach.

"Urrrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!"

Adelheid clenched his teeth, borderline shattering them against each other... the pain was egregious, and it was making him angry... with a booming growl, he fired a knee into Freeman's chin, snapping his head back and toppling the serial killer for real.

He didn't bother trying to check him; as soon as Freeman was down, he started soccer-kicking him in the stomach. Surprisingly, Freeman had no reaction to them; the killer could play a downed body well.

Adelheid attempted one last stomp; Freeman actually dodged it finally, after bluffing the first three kicks, and he rolled to the side just in time for Adelheid's foot to connect with the ground.

Freeman took advantage of the close proximity, and despite still being down... he flopped forward and sliced Adelheid, clean across the calf, leaving a thin, vertical streak of red...

"Nnngh...!" Adelheid grunted through the pain, but he still froze long enough for Freeman to spring up; the killer was back on his knees, and he cut Adelheid across the hip... he returned to full posture, and Adelheid attempted to retreat... those lethal fingers found his face at the last second, leaving a small incision below his ear.

"S-stay up Adelheid!" Rose wailed. "Please, you have to stay up!"

"Shut up Rose!" Adelheid yelled, surprisingly harsh. "I'm not going down... **THIS BASTARD IS!**"

...That's when Rose saw it, once more; his aura change, from it's regular silver, to that of a malevolent red... his eyes glowed a bit fiercer, his voice sounding a bit more violent...

"Adelheid..."

"HYAH!" Adelheid kicked his leg up, sending a stream of chi soaring across the ground... but it was red instead of silver.

Freeman saw it coming, and dive-rolled over it, returning to his feet and meeting Adelheid in the middle. Adelheid threw a powerful kick to his stomach; Freeman's knees wobbled, and that same leg came upwards, giving him a second shin to the face...

Adelheid completed the combo with yet another kick from that same leg, spinning around with a huge hook kick, blasting Freeman behind the ear and putting the killer back on the ground.

"YES! KEEP GOING!" Rose cheered on, no longer concerned with his red aura. "He's almost there..!"

Adelheid took one step forward... the pain in his leg suddenly rushed in all at once.

"Nghh...ngghhhhaaaa..."

Damn! His adrenaline high was fading; the deep wound in his leg, still leaking red down his black pant leg, was starting to seriously bother him. He tried to keep walking towards Freeman... but he was getting woozy...

Freeman sensed Adelheid's discomfort, and returned to his feet. The killer seemed capable of taking damage all day; a virtue Adelheid didn't share.

"You're about to fall." Freeman delivered a cold decree. "You fought well, just like they always do... but nobody can resist the cold kiss of sleep, when enough of their precious nectar expels... time to die."

Adelheid was still standing for now, still maintaining a fighting stance... but he could still feel the trickle down his leg, still feel the agonizing weight punishing him, as he continued to put pressure on that side... his vision began to distort, until there was naught but a pale, red blob coming forward, probably to run him through and end him for good... he had to move... had to... throw something...!

Adelheid attempted a roundhouse; Freeman blocked his good leg, and Adelheid couldn't stay standing on the wounded one any longer. He collapsed on his butt, the world around him a blur... he just knew, any minute now, his blurred vision would go black, and he'd breathe for perhaps his last time.

"Adelheid! Adelheid get up! Get up get up get up! GET! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!"

Rose turned away; bit down on the hanky so hard, she tore right through it. This was it... this was the end. All her planning... her grand claim to glory... it would all end right here. They never had to be here... if she'd just listened to her brother, they'd be back on the Sky Noah, happily sipping tea. Warm. Safe. Together. It was all her fault. Her selfishness... Adelheid would die because of her...!

...His death cry never came. Rose willed her eyes back open; turned back around. Her mouth dropped.

A pair of blue-clad legs had wrapped around Freeman's neck, and took him for a rodeo spin, gathering enough momentum to send him tumbling several yards. The figure groaned sharply, appearing to struggle back to her feet... but she managed it a second later, as she ran a hand across her blonde hair, sending droplets of sweat flying...

"Nobody else is dying. Not on my watch."

"BARK!" the dog next to her heroically exclaimed.

A piece of Rose's hanky hung in her teeth, the rest went flying, fluttering in the wind, as she screeched the name of the heroic intruder:

"MARY RYAN?!"

Mary acted fast; reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a handy bottle of smelling salts. She ran it under Adelheid's nose; the blonde man's eyes rolled back to life, and she extended her hand. Almost on instinct, Adelheid snatched her hand, and their combined strength lifted the two back to foundation.

"Can you fight?" she asked.

Adelheid shook out the cobwebs. "Of course I can."

"Then let's get this bastard once and for all."

Freeman crawled back to his feet, and his eyes scanned the two figures, both determined to raise their fists against him, despite their numerous wounds and compromised legs... for the first time, that expressionless face at last curled into a scowl.

"...Bad case of heroes today."

Freeman rushed them from the front; Mary ran out to meet him at full speed, and he all but slithered his tongue across his lips as he drew back his hand, prepared to decapitate her as soon as their bodies met... but Mary wisely changed levels, dropping into a sliding attack as she hooked her feet around his ankle and tipped him over, planting him facefirst. A smooth transition, and she rolled onto his back, seizing his neck and pulling upwards... the girl looked less like trying to submit him, and more like trying to tear his head OFF.

Freeman instantly felt the discomfort of his airwaves closing, and hysterical strength kicked in as he willed himself up, all whilst carrying Mary's weight on his back. He did a quick forward roll, and streamrolled Mary off of him, springing back to a full stance.

...Unfortunately for him, Adel's foot was waiting for him, as the sole crashed into his face, courtesy of a well-timed push kick. Freeman stumbled backwards, directly into the waiting arms of Mary, who scooped him up and, using the momentum, lifted him with ease. The two of them went 180, as she slammed him on the ground with a lateral drop, achieving top position immediately as a reward.

Mary wasted no time; she spun around like a greased pig, throwing her legs over his torso, grabbing the left arm, dropping her weight backwards... she screamed with all the fury in her lungs as she pulled back, with no restraint...

**Craaackkkkk!** She felt the snap, heard the crack of bone... and warm, excited air expelled from her lungs, nearly sapping her of breath. Her heart began to rumble with heat, as anxious urgency overtook her...!

Freeman surprisingly didn't react to his now-fractured arm; he instead tried to impale Mary with the other one. She wisely disengaged, rolling backwards and retreating to range. Although she gave him freedom to get back up... he now had one arm.

Adel read his cue just fine; he closed in and blindsided Freeman from the right, delivering a nasty kick to his vertebrae, that seized him up on the spot; Adelheid followed up, lifting his leg high, grabbing the toe of his own shoe, as if drawing back a crossbow... he let go of his foot, and it shot downwards, cracking the top of Freeman's dome with sledgehammer might.

Freeman fell to his knees, and Mary came running in from the front like a linebacker, RAMMING into him full force, emerging from the other side with a quick barrel roll and emerging back to her feet.

Adelheid once again knew his part; as soon as Freeman was down, he ran forward and went airborne into a rolling thunder: a freefalling forward somersault, aiming the legs at the torso, so the complete body weight smashed down on his stomach.

Mary circled around and snatched Adelheid's hand, helping him up to his feet... and the unlikely duo stared down at Freeman, confidence rising as they felt the tides of this battle shift dramatically.

"This is it." Mary declared. "One more and he should... h-hey! You alright?"

...Adelheid was hunched over, hand on his face, as if suffering some ailment. His body once again glowed with that red miasma... but this time, it seemed like he was aware of it, and reluctant... Rose noticed this too, and her worried face never left him.

"Hey. HEY! Snap out of it!" Mary slapped his chest, returning him to attention. "We got a killer to silence."

Adelheid's eyes shown with an almost blinding neon red... the whites could still be seen, albeit faintly, but it was clear to anyone watching, that a vengeful aura was engulfing his body...

Freeman, meanwhile, was indifferent to these things. Despite having one arm, he was back to his feet, skukling forward... his own body began to glow with red, as Mary read the signs of the attack soon to come.

"Hrrrrrghhhhhhhhh...!" Freeman gathered up tension in his body, shuddering as strength filled his one arm...

"He's about to unleash his super! MOVE!"

"HYEEEEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He screeched that same horrifying screech, as he shot forward with a red, slashing aura, powerful enough to level the strongest structures. Mary snatched Adelheid's arm and jerked downwards, leading the duo into a barrel roll underneath the lethal slash, and they emerged behind him, safe from harm.

Mary quickly seized the moment, getting behind Freeman, pinning his arms behind his back, holding him in place. "NOW! FINISH HIM!"

Adelheid didn't need to be told twice. His body roared with crimson might, as did his lungs, as he slid forward like wheels on his feet... until their bodies were nearly touching... he went airborne, with a kick cutting a strange, radial arc... the slashing aura red like his father's.

**"GENOCIDE...CUTTER!"**

Rose froze, her blood running cold... she'd never heard her brother actually say those words before. His voice... so... angry... her brain suddenly flashed a subliminal image: that grand painting of their father, hanging above the fireplace.

...She rubbed her eyes for a moment, and she could have sworn she was seeing HIM in there. She blinked one time: Adelheid and Mary were there, and the body of Freeman lay motionless on the ground, blood pooling from an open shoulder wound, that cut a gash nearly to the bottom of his right pectoral. His hair was draped messily over his face, so it was impossible to tell if there was life in his eyes... but he looked as still as a cadaver.

...All at once, fatigue overtook Adelheid and Mary, and the two collapsed. Adelheid fell to a knee, but managed a hand to balance himself. Mary fell completely, slumping to the ground on her side.

* * *

From a great distance, a blonde woman, obscured by the shadows thanks to her mostly-black dress, watched this event unfold with great interest. The night illuminated her sapphire blue eyes with an almost neon hue, as they focused on the young Bernstein man... her ruby lips curved into a devious grin.

"Well now... this is interesting. Fufufufufufufu..."

* * *

Rose was out there in a flash. "BROTHER! BROTHER!" She ran to his side and picked him up, supporting his weight as best she could.

"Freeman's down. Take him into custody."

"R-Rose..." Adelheid's voice bore the gentleness it once contained. The red aura slowly faded from him... until only his heaving natural form stood, fighting consciousness.

"You did it, brother." Rose kissed him on the cheek. "You couldn't have been more brilliant!"

"I... argh..." Adelheid grunted, his face wincing in pain. "I... lost myself... again... I... did I... kill him?"

Rose looked down at the body. "It certainly looks that way... b-but pay no heed to it! He didn't deserve to live anyway! You're a hero, Adelheid! You're... my hero~"

"Bah." Adelheid blew her praise off. "I'm no hero... I allowed that monster to cut down one innocent too many."

"It doesn't matter anymore." Rose urged, tightening her hold against him. "It's over now, Adelheid... it's over..."

* * *

The next few minutes ran the gamut: police were storming the scene, ambulances were called, and news outlets were already reporting the story worldwide. The official story: Rose Bernstein, Germany's princess, lured the serial killer out of hiding, and Adelheid bravely fought him to sumbission.

The world would probably never know of how Blue Mary spent a sleepless night, and almost an entire day, hunting down the killer herself.

The few who did stick up for her, finally arrived on the scene, after all was said and done. Terry, to no surprise, was the first to storm out of the gate. "MARYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Ramon and Vanessa could barely keep his pace, eventually giving up and allowing Terry to run out there to her. Paramedics were smart to move out of the way, as Terry crashed into the wounded woman, scooping her up in his arms and nearly smothering her against his chest.

"Oh Mary..." Terry whispered. "God, I was so worried about you. Please tell me you're healthy..."

Mary picked her head up slowly... blonde hair disheveled, draped over her face, obscuring it. Terry reached over with a soothing hand, gently parting the locks... there were tears streaming down her eyes.

"I need you." were the only words she could utter, before her eyes closed, and she collapsed into his torso. Terry took the words in stride, realizing there was nothing more needed to be said or done. He kept her there... allowed her her first respite since this whole thing started.

* * *

Still holding her brother, Rose glared at Terry. Her eyes soon fell upon the motionless Mary against him. She darted her eyes upwards to her brother: still upright, still awake, though his face was ever-curled in pain.

Her eyes narrowed. She looked around: someone... anyone...

"You!" she called out to a funny-looking man, cowering in the background. "Come here!"

"Wh-what!" the man immediately complained.

"You're the announcer, right? Hyena?"

He scratched his big red nose. "M-maybe I am! Now that that killer's at bay, maybe I can be a whole lot more!"

"Shut up and bring me your microphone." Rose commanded, holding her hand out. "Give it to me fast."

Known to be quite submissive to blonde women, Hyena forked over his microphone with no protest. Rose immediately found the first camera she could; clearing her throat, she tapped the microphone to test it... and yelled:

**"BLUE MARY IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE! ADVANCING TO ROUND 3 BY DEFAULT... ADELHEID BERNSTEIN!"**

**WINNER: ADELHEID BERNSTEIN**

* * *

Vanessa was clearly in earshot of this, and her face twisted to an ugly snarl. She spun around, and immediately started storming towards Rose. "You sneaky little sewer rat, I'M GOING TO TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS! YOU GOT THE F***ING BALLS WHILE MY GIRL'S HURT TO OFFICIATE YOUR STUPID CONTEST-"

Ramon, thankfully, was there to hold her back before mistakes were made. "H-h-h-hold on now Vanessa, ¡tranquilo! Tú te tienes que relajar!"

Despite being in a tremendous amount of pain, Adelheid himself was still lucid enough to voice his protests.

"Rose... urrgh... you've got no tact." he scolded. "Now's not the time for this! Urrgh... aghh..."

Rose, perhaps in a show of assertiveness, slightly tightened her grip around him. "Brother... I know what I'm doing. We promised to see this through to the end, didn't we?"

"I-"

"DIDN'T...we...?"

Adelheid hung his head down in submission. "Y...yes."

...Her grip loosened. She affectionately pressed her cheek against his. "No matter what, my dear brother... you're going to win this tournament."

Her eyes cut over to Mary, who was still being held in Terry's arms. "...No matter who I have to step over to make it happen."

**And that, ladies and gents, is the end of Act 2, otherwise known as The Freeman Arc. Whew... I still think it was an utter murky pit, but I'm glad I was able to give this thing closure. It's a tremendous burden lifted from my shoulders. Now we can move on to some much needed things, before Round 3 starts. That's what I'm going to tackle next, so bear with me. The tournament will return in a few chapters, and I promise you... I have something SUPER EXCITING planned for you. Until then, I love you all! Please review! We're close to beating the original Kumite!**

**ART OF FIGHTING'S FINEST: Ryo, King**

**FATAL FURY CLASSICS: Krauser, Terry, Yamazaki**

**MARK OF THE WOLVES: Gato**

**KING OF FIGHTERS THEMSELVES: Chizuru, Kula, Iori, Saisyu, Shermie, Adelheid**

**But first... before you go AAAAAAANYYYY further... BONUS SCENE TIME! LOOK BELOW!**

**BONUS SCENE 1**

* * *

"Sorry Botan, you lose."

Shion normally would have spoken such words with the utmost gloating tone, and especially laughed in her face... but Shion was just as displeased with the defeat as the puppetmaster in question, who remained silent, speaking only with her scowl for the moment.

"Your mad dog did a number for the cause... but I fear those meddlesome twins reversed their fortunes with that display of heroism. It played out exactly like Rose wanted: her brother's face on the news, triumphant over the forces of evil. Now the siblings are heroes, and people are singing their praises. It's sickening... how fickle humans' simple brains are."

Botan still didn't speak.

Shroom, instead, stepped up. "Your little Frankenstein monster brewing in the basement might have to be a possibility now. We're just about out of ideas to awaken Orochi before those Hakkehsu get there first."

"He may still be unstable..." Shion informed. "...But if push comes to shove, I'll have to unleash him in the climax of the tournament. Whatever happens happens."

...At last, Botan's self-restraint failed. She broke her silence, stepping forward with a furious bellow:

"THOSE BERNSTEIN SIBLINGS ARE DEAD IF IT'S THE LAST THING I D-Haaaaghhkkk.. cough cough cough cough!"

Shion actually showed an instinctive concern for Botan, nearly extending his hand to rub her back.. but he quickly stopped himself before accidentally showing emotions for his colleague.

Botan took several breaths, before continuing. "I've had enough of this. I'm breaking out the assassin phonebook: I'm calling anyone I can get my hands on! From all corners of this miserable universe! Offer them a ridiculous monetary reward, I don't care! I'll take over all their minds if I have to... but one way or another, Adelheid and Rose Bernstein will breathe their last."

* * *

**BONUS SCENE 2**

In the aftermath of the great battle, police had successfully restored peace to the streets of Germany. In the end, they'd failed to capture the "man in purple" who had been blocking their path at multiple points, but they did manage to take a clown guy in roller skates into custody.

Blue Mary was taken to the hospital. Adelheid, however, was refused; Rose apparently was going to pay money out of her own pocket for private medical specialists to tend to him. For him, she would spare no expense.

"He" was also stuffed into an ambulance, and strapped down from forehead to ankles with heavy harnesses. Not a single limb could be moved, not a muscle flexed. They hadn't even attempted to stop his bleeding; just injected him with enough sedatives to ease pain and make him docile.

In the front seat of the siren-blaring vehicle, two medical personnel expressed their dismay:

"Man, I can't believe we have to save this guy. He's a murderer!"

"Too bad we don't get to call the shots. It's our job to attempt to keep people alive, I guess. Keeps me making a paycheck, feeding my daughters, and my two dogs."

"Keyword ATTEMPT... I mean... who's to say we could get him there in time before he bleeds out? I mean...it'd be an UNFORTUNATE tragedy if we were too late..."

"Yeah... let's take that road."

"But that's an extra five minutes... hehehe..."

In the back of the rumbling, shaking vehicle, hitting every bump and taking every curb with reckless abandon, the body of Freeman lay motionless. He was so strapped down, he failed to even wobble, in the midst of the wild driving of the paramedics. His legs, stiff... torso still... so still, one couldn't even tell if his chest was rising and falling with shallow breaths... his arms, incapacitated to the fingers.

The hair draped over his face, obscuring all, as usual... any subtle sign of life would go unnoticed...

...A bump. A couple strands of hair moved out of place, revealing a closed eye.

...The eye shot open.


	38. Chapter 38: Kim and Jhun's Bogus Detour

**So, in this installment of "Side Crap"... well, let me be blunt. I'm writing Kim and Jhun out of the story. They really serve no purpose at this point, and it's just serving to muck up the roster of characters I have to keep up with. That in mind, I HAVE had their arc planned since the beginning of the story, I just haven't found ample time to execute it. Thus, here we are.**

**Without further ado, enjoy the conclusion to Kim and Jhun's Bogus, Not Excellent Adventure.**

**MORNING: BEFORE ROUND 2**

While everyone else was gearing up for some epic tournament action, two Korean masters had removed themselves from the entirety of the week's events... for them, a far more personal battle was underway, divided from all the ceremony and exhibition and bright lights of the fighting contest.

Here, in the streets of Munich, in the early hours of the day, before Allianz Arena was yet to bustle... the people were treated to some premature entertainment, as Kim Kaphwan and Jhun Hoon had taken command of the block, and captured everyone's attention. Work trips, morning errands, grocery runs... all were ceased, as the spectacle of two martial arts masters about to clash took the utmost precedence. It was almost like a free King of Fighters event.

"Kim Kaphwan!" Jhun called his name, no shortage of brazenness in his tone. He was completely serious: not a book or reading spectacles to be found. Only Athena herself might have swayed his focus from his heated rival...

Kim shared the same disposition, taking a mighty stance on the adjacent side of the street, his eyes locked onto the white-haired man's. "Jhun."

Jhun spoke. "It's occurred to me that my disciples have left me."

"Mine too." Kim responded.

"Joined up with that vile Mr. Big."

"Mine too."

Jhun scowled as he thrust an accusatory finger. "YOU are the cause of this, Kim Kaphwan! This is all your fault!"

Kim took a threatening step forward; he did NOT like being convicted like that. "You've got some nerve accusing me! What's your justification?"

Jhun took an equal step forward. "They used to be YOUR men, Kim. Just as Raiden and Hwa Jai became your men. Now where are they all? In Big's clutches! Your teachings were such a failure, you REGRESSED them back to seeking out a life of crime! You... you... you make Korea sick!"

The metaphorical vein in Kim's head at last burst. "That... is... IT! Jhun Hoon, I have had it with your bullcrap! I've listened to it for the few days we've spent here, and I'll hear no more! NO MORE!"

"Then perhaps..." Jhun's fists clenched, as his offensive leg raised high. "...We should settle this with our feet."

"That's fine with me!" Kim shared the desire for battle. "I've already beaten you before. And when I leave you bloody on the pavement here, that'll be the last time I ever see or talk to you. You hear me? This friendship is OVER!"

Jhun grimaced... but fury filled his eyes a moment later. "So be it! LET'S RUMBLE!"

The people appreciated that just fine: a cacophony of cheers and applause rocked the street, as they were all pretty much lost on the context of this confrontation: they were just happy to see some fighting among well-established names.

Neither of them showed hesitation in their charge, as both had two days' worth of pent-up fury to unleash towards each other. Friends, rivals, sworn enemies... whatever they were labeled: this would be the ultimate outlet for them.

"ACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kim kia'd as he went airborne into a massive flying back kick; Jhun rolled under it, and Kim soared over his head, also landing into a barrel roll.

The two spun and faced each other again; Kim threw a hard body kick, which Jhun absorbed by dipping his shoulder, and Kim spun around with a whipping hook kick.

...Jhun intercepted the kick with his OWN kick, and it it became a rock-paper-scissors match to see whose strike would prevail. Being the one to counter, Jhun's kick proved the winner, as he parried Kim's leg and threw his brown-haired rival off balance.

Jhun took a lunging step, pushing off, going slightly airborne: a leaping thrust kick to the chest sent Kim backwards and on his butt, skidding until he was forced to roll backwards for recovery.

Jhun kept coming forward. He leaped high, going into a somersault: his heel was his lance, as he aimed his momentum at Kim's dome and tried to crash down on him. Kim rolled to the side, and Jhun's foot connected with the asphalt; good thing they'd trained extensively in breaking things, so Jhun was unharmed.

Kim unleashed a picture-perfect backflip: his feet cutting a precise arc, as they smashed into Jhun's chin simultaneously, and the man's head went backwards. Kim stuck the landing and, back on his feet, followed up.

"ACHOOO!" a massive spinning back kick crashed into Jhun's stomach, and his body went back the other way, folding inwards.

Jhun collapsed to his knees, eyes wincing in pain... but they opened, and a fierce spirit shone. He took advantage of his downed state and transitioned into a sweep kick, swinging his left foot in a wide radius, and taking Kim's feet out. The Korean landed, butt-first, right next to him, and they shared a symmetrical moment on the ground... as well as the backwards roll that brought them back up.

"Hyah!" Jhun kicked his lower knee; Kim checked the kick, and countered with a left kick to the ribs. Jhun tensed up, but he rolled with the strike and countered with a spinning kick to the head. Kim swayed left to dodge it, and he too spun, downwards, into a reverse sweep kick. Jhun backflipped well to dodge it, and he returned to stance... his personal, deadly stance: one leg elevated, the foot dangling like a hook, inviting prey to come forth...

Kim circled to the left and tried to close in: Jhun was ready for him.

**SWOOOSH! **Kim grunted as he felt his gi split, horizontally... Jhun's foot had cut a wide berth, with slashing chi. and Kim was lucky to still have his innards.

So distracted by his torn shirt, Jhun's lips crept into a grin as he lifted his leg high... so high, his foot was facing completely north... and he brought his heel down on Kim's head.

**KAPOW! **Kim felt the world around him scramble, as cymbals burst in his brain... the next thing he felt was a solid foundation underneath him, and his hands sting under the scrape of the concrete.

He blinked. Once. Twice. Three time... he shook his head side to side, and the world around him returned to normal. He looked up: Jhun's foot was raised once again, preparing to rain down...

"ACHOO!" Kim spun around on the ground, thrusting his leg with a hard kick, aimed directly at Jhun's stationary ankle; the white-haired man couldn't possibly block it, and his one planted foot was taken out. He went a complete 360 before landing, chin-first, on the ground... right next to Kim, once again.

The two shared a second moment of parallel, as they both struggled back to their feet... much more difficult than the first time...

The two returned to range, mouths heaving, bodies slightly labored... but their eyes never lost their fury, their disdain for each other...

"This has been a long time coming, Jhun..." Kim spat. "You've always been jealous of me. You've always felt inadequate to my accolades, and those emotions brewed into a nasty, bubbling envy... all this time, PRETENDING to be my friend, just so you could strike me down. Right?"

"Maybe you ARE right." Jhun yelled back. "Maybe, at some point, I felt an attachment to you... but maybe deep down, I felt a desire to expose you, Korea's golden boy, for the fraud you are. To bring people to light, and show the truth, that you're not the pious hero everyone thinks you are! Chang, Choi, Hwa Jai, Raiden... you failed all of them! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE CALLED A HERO!"

They both ran at each other, screaming, without shape, form, substance... just pure, chaotic rage, enough to blind them... their aggressive instincs compelled them towards each other, to delivery every ounce of the hatred they bore into their knockout blows...

"MASTERS! PLEASE STOP!"

The strange voice momentarily distracted them, but their attacks had already been unleashed... caught between a strange limbo of attacking and stopping, they lost some of their power. This allowed the intruder to jump between them, and put them both down.

"Hyah!" a female voice kiai'd, as Kim's roundhouse kick suddenly found itself parried by a foot, attached to a white and blue gi. He peered his eyes just enough to see a short black hairstyle, with white streaks... before the stranger dipped low and spun around with an ankle-slicing sweep kick that dropped Kim on his butt.

Jhun was the next to go, as the stranger had caught his foot with her bare hand. Before he could make out anything further about her, she planted a short kick into his stomach, bestowing the same fate to him that Kim had recieved.

Now both on their backsides, winded, sanity restored, they both looked up... Kim's face lit up with surprise when he saw who it was.

"Y-you're... Chae Lim!"

The young lady ran a hand through her black-and-white hair, before giving him a powerful and traditional, torso-bending bow. "Master Kim! It's an honor to see you again. You as well, Master Jhun."

The pretty young woman in question was, in fact, a black belt in her own right: earned under none other than Kim Kaphwan. So to see her here, now, breaking them up, Jhun made a conclusion.

"You must be here to knock some sense into that bonehead sensei of yours. Did you know he's led four, and I mean FOUR, of his old disciples to a life of cr-"

"I am here on behalf of the World Taekwondo Federation." Chae Lim brashly interrupted him. "Master Gang-il summons you. He demands your presence in Seoul immediately!"

"M-me?" Kim questioned.

"BOTH of you." Chae Lim made explicitly clear with her tone. "He's summoned you for a sentencing."

That sent them both into a tizzt. "A...A..A... A SENTENCING?!"

The next response they got: a pair of tickets, slapping them in the face.

"I suggest you don't drag your feet, masters. Master Gang-il is very impatient."

With one last bow, Chae Lim tightened her black belt and took her leave, following the rest of the dispersing crowd, away from the action which had thoroughly been shut down.

"W-wait!" Kim called out. "What are you gonna do?"

Chae Lim stopped, turned around... a smile on her face. "I'm gonna go watch the tournament."

Left sitting there, confused, tickets in hand, their unattended minds were left to go back to the only thing they had left: aggression.

The two looked at each other, no affection in their eyes.

"Don't think this is over, Kim. And just so you know, I'll testify against you to the deepest mud!"

Kim sneered. "I've just about had it with your clean hands act, Jhun. Chang and Choi were YOUR responsibility. Whether they were mine first or not, you took them upon yourself. I'll be sure to include that in MY testimony."

Jhun's fists clenched. "Then may the better master... uhhh... get the lighter sentence."

* * *

**SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA, 11 HOURS LATER...**

"ALRIGHT! This meeting is now in session!"

Master Gang-il could be a fun-loving guy when he wanted to be (especially with the ladies), but in the meeting boardroom and council chambers of the World Taekwondo Federation, he was all business. Dressed in a sharp black suit, spectacles donning his face, he looked prepared to be judge, jury... and executioner.

.. the only thing out of place was the attractive black haired woman standing suffocatingly to his right. She certainly didn't dress like a secretary...and she seemed to be getting closer and closer to him with each second.

"Kim Kaphwan! Jhun Hoon!" his barking authority echoed in the confines. "Stand up!"

They knew better than to rekindle their hatred and violate the sanctity of this place, and especially dishonor their master...so, without one looking at the other, both stood and bowed.

He tilted his glasses, eyeing them both. The woman was now against him, rubbing her chest up and down his arm, but he extended it to keep her at bay.

"You stand accused of disgracing the HONOR, the TRADITIONS, and the VALUES- L-Luong sweetie, Daddy G's on official business here... I'll give you a massage later...THE VALUES we strive to pass with the culture of Taekwondo. How do you plead?"

They immediately burst into a barely coherent blather.

"Jhun stole my old disciples and tried to use them-"

"Kim abandoned them in their time of need and threw in his lot with Geese's old-"

"I did the best I could with them, but Jhun wouldn't-"

"They all left and joined up with Big because Kim is a terrible-"

"Jhun is a terrible-"

"ORDER! RIGHT NOW!"

The booming authority of Gang-il's voice snapped them back into submission, as they stood firm and stiff, eyes only forward.

Gang-il removed his glasses, placing them on the desk. "You two... are pious idiots."

"M-master?!" their head did a double take so fast, their necks nearly snapped.

"I SAID ORDER! I'M TALKING!"

Gang-il leaned back, in his chair, bringing a hand to the bridge between his eyes. A tired sigh rang out... the black-haired woman sensed his discomfort, and moved behind him to start massaging his shoulders.

"...May Lee has told me everything."

They wanted to open their mouths again; May Lee?! She'd been... spying on them?! But they knew better than to defy Gang-il's demand for order.

"You may defend yourselves by saying it's her word over yours... but I've known May Lee to be an honest girl, not a mineral of treachery in her body. Just as I've known you two, for a very long time... and I believe every word she says."

Kim and Jhun felt their bodies start to loosen up... almost like a... melting... sinking sensation. Like their knees were slowly turning to a gelatinous form, dragging their bodies down towards the floor... remorsefully.

Gang-il leaned back over, focusing intently on the two. "You two have had this problem as long as I've known you. Friends. Rivals. Opponents. But I never thought I'd see the day your competitive nature turned brother against brother."

Sinking more...

"As prominent figures in the World Taekwondo Federation, your job is to guide those below you, not as experienced, and show them the path to total discipline, mental and physical health, a sound and honorable spirit. Instead, I see masters at war with each other, over arrogant, vain, self-gratifying merits. Since when is this about who's the "best"? You should be standing hand in hand, guiding each other and your youngers, towards the path to true martial arts discipline!"

Lower...

"And as for those criminals- STAND UP I'M TALKING!"

Jhun and Kim hadn't even realized, they'd sank to the floor, until Gang-il's bark shot them back up.

"You two were so addled by your quest for personal glory, to overcome each other, that you didn't ONCE think of teamwork! TEAMWORK! K!"

Kim and Jhun, for the first time in this court proceeding... looked at each other. And perhaps, for the first time since this week started... there was no hatred in their eyes. The bravado and aggression was now replaced with fatigue, self-awareness... guilt.

"Had you put aside your differences and combined your philosophies... maybe Chang, Choi, Hwa Jai and Raiden would have been led on the right path. Instead, you were too overbearing. The vanity in your souls led you to push them too far... until they regressed backwards."

...It was funny how one looked back themselves in a cooldown period, and all the "shoulds" and "coulds" came flooding in tenfold. They were so... so CONVINCED of themselves... yet here they were, standing before Master Gang-il, humbled. His words made more sense than anything in the world, which led to the question... why couldn't they just do that? Hindsight was a bitch, as always.

"APPROACH THE PODIUM!"

Their minds were forced into suspension. Instinct... follow master's orders. Their feet were urged forward, until the two of them stood, in tandem, directly in front of the towering podium of Gang-il.

He leaned forward, gavel in hand. "I have made my decision! You two are found guilty of disgracing Taekwondo, leading lost souls astray, and generally being glory-hogging idiots. BY THE POWER VESTED IN ME- h..h-heeheeheeheeheehee L-L-Luong, that tickles... BY THE POWER VESTED IN ME, YOU TWO ARE SUSPENDED FOR SIX MONTHS! RELINQUISH YOUR BELTS!"

Gang-il was able to push the aforementioned lady, who was chewing on his earlobe, away long enough to maintain an intimidating gaze, as Kim and Jhun reached down, undid the proud black belts that adorned their waists... Luong sauntered over to them to collect them, leaning over quite unnecessarily in front of them... until her face seemed just inches apart from theirs. Red immediately flushed to their cheeks, and their well-trained eyes had to fight not to stare at the moderate underboob revealed by the transparent triangle window in her ridiculously exotic fighting uniform.

She gave them a parting gift: a sexy little wink, as she spun around and strutted back to Gang-il's side... wiggling her brown-spandex-clad ass the entire way.

Gang-il smashed the gavel on the wooden surface, snapping the two of them out of their trance. "THIS MEETING IS NOW ADJOURNED! I hope you two take this time to reflect on yourselves, and strive to put your mindset in a healthier place. Now... d-did you bring the lo- I forgot to bring the lotion...!"

Since Gang-il was no longer focused on them, the entirety of his attention turned to the bodacious babe next to him, Kim and Jhun took that as authorization to dismiss... and they did so.

* * *

As the day turned to evening in Seoul, Jhun and Kim walked out of the main building, two entirely changed men. Once the standing pillars of pride and determination... they now hobbled as humbled men, stripped and debased.

The roaring, competitive flames that burned within them were effectively bedded. Before now, the two could only look at each other as enemies: a goal to traverse, to rise above... but now, here they stood, as equals... equals in failure.

The two eventually found a bench, where, without a word shared... they slumped. Bodies leaning forward, heads hanging... not an ounce of effort for the proud posture they once carried.

After nearly two minutes of silence, Kim was the first to speak. "...How do you think they're doing right now?"

Jhun seemed to know what Kim was talking about. "They're probably running around with Big, falling for his gross charisma."

"May Lee?"

"...Just leave her be. She doesn't deserve any contempt for doing what she felt was right. In fact... we probably have her to thank."

"Thank?" Kim finally poked his head up.

Jhun followed suit, and the two looked into each other's eyes. "If it weren't for her, you and I might have truly been destroyed."

Kim finally leaned back up, his body against the back of the bench, as he folded his arms... a huge sigh exhaled. "Ah, Jhun... you're my friend, always. Things may get intense between us at times... but at the end of the day, we should never forget what really matters."

Jhun followed suit once more, bringing his back to rest against the bench, folding his own arms. "I think we should get out of the disciple business. It's not healthy for us."

"Agreed." Kim nodded. "If ever we enter King of Fighters again... it should be with well-known, well-respected allies."

"...I wouldn't mind being on a team with Luong."

"Well, Luong would probably only team up with Gang-il, which leaves but one open slot..."

...Kim's eyes cut sharply to Jhun.

...Jhun's eyes cut sharply to Kim.

"...Luong was looking at ME when she took our belts."

"Are you blind?! She winked at me!"

"Did you notice that way she wiggled her backside walking away? Her hip was popping more to the left, in MY direction!"

"OH THAT'S IT! BRING IT ON!"

And thus, the rivalry was once more rekindled, not over the teaching methods of straying criminals... but over the piece of booty they seemed to be gradually forgetting was already seeing their master.

**Well, this was stupid. **

**NEXT CHAPTER: More side adventures! Stay tuned, because this is building up to a HUGE announcement of tournament-changing proportions. I mean... it's big. Holy crap, it's big. Stay tuned!**


	39. Chapter 39: Their Stories

**EPISODE 1: KRAUSER**

"Urgh!"

"Agh!"

"Unff"

"Gwaaaaahhhh...!"

Krauser's personal training room was abuzz with the grunts of battle, or, more appropriately... the sounds of pain.

The hulking purple giant plowed into his first mark with a knee to the body, crumpling the man instantly. A brave volunteer rushed him from behind, screaming as he swung with all his might into the thick meat of his back; Krauser just stood there, like it was a mosquito bite, and he swung his arm backwards to clobber the man at 6 o clock.

One came at him from the left; Krauser extended his arm and grabbed the man by his jaw, halting the man in his tracks with superior strength, giving him enough time to nail the man charging from the right with a boot to the stomach. Having dealt with that threat, Krauser finished off his captive target: drilling his body with a punch, dropping him to his knees... finally raising his gauntlet-clad arm high, and raining down on the man's spine. It was a miracle his vertebrae held up.

A foolhardy combatant came at him, head on. He threw his best punch; Krauser batted the fist away with an effortless parry, countering with a left to the body that folded the man. Not content, Krauser dug two hands into his gi, snatched the man up high... until he was holding him above his head, like the man was mere camping supplies. Krauser took a step... and chucked the man halfway across the room.

The final opponent came flying at him with a mid-air kick; Krauser snatched him in flight and spun around 180 with the momentum, planting the guy on his back. After grounding the man, Krauser came down on him with all his monstrous body weight, with a knee drop into the poor victim's stomach. He rolled back to his feet... and walked away, dusting his hands off, ears reveling in the orchestra of agonizing groans, from the six men he just floored.

"LAURENCE!" he bellowed to his servant, who was standing a safe distance across the training room. "I need more sparring partners! Twice as many!"

Laurence knelt down to tend to the fallen guys; no way they were going a second round. "You just ran through the last ones, milord."

"THEN FIND SOME MORE!" Krauser roared, spittle flying down his chin. "Find anyone! Find other contestants! Find... find Silber. I know he can take it."

Laurence knew if he didn't obey... he'd be the next one on the mats. With hasty feet, he abandoned the room. "Yes, milord."

Hearing the door shut, Krauser grabbed a towel and walked over to the nearby mirror, where he had set his sports drink on the floor. After dabbing himself a few times, and realizing he hadn't even shed a BEAD of sweat... Krauser tossed the towel aside, grabbed his drink, and took a decent swig.

He looked carefully into the mirror... and pretended he was locking eyes with his nemesis.

"Terry Bogard... I hope you're not wasting your time lamenting over the night's events. Because if your mind isn't on ME tomorrow... I'm going to take you down harder than you've ever felt. Jeff might need to rent out his coffin."

* * *

**EPISODE 2: KENSOU**

Having finally been cleared that night, after the conclusion to Round 2, Kensou was finally able to start unwinding, removing himself from the week and the stress of a fighting competition entirely...

...Or he wished. As he sat here, in one of Munich's best arcade bars, burger in one hand, beer in the other... already another migraine was forming in his bandaged head, as he remembered one very important, potentially threatening chore he had left to do this week...

"Athena-nee, can we go to the arcade?" Momoko and Bao excitedly spoke in unison.

Athena smiled. "Yes, just be careful."

"CMON!"

The two eager youths sprinted off to go play games, leaving the original Psycho duo sitting there, by themselves.

Athena rolled her eyes, letting out an annoyed sigh, as he sipped her cosmo. "MIGNON... could you stop hiding behind that counter and go supervise Bao and Momoko?"

A cartoon exclamation mark appeared in the air, complete with a familiar sound effect... one second later, Mignon scrambled to her feet, obviously flustered. "A-ahh! Hiding? Mignon never hides! Grrrr, I'll get you yet, Red 'Kini Theeny! YOU'LL SEEEEEeeeeeeeeee...!"

That last hammy note carried off into the distance, trailing off alongside the white puffy dust trail the pink-haired girl left behind.

"I'm so done with her this week." Athena grumbled, swirling around her pink drink a few times.

"Were you even started with her to begin with?" Kensou mumbled, mouth full of burger.

"Fair point."

Hard as he tried to avoid it, a moment of awkward silence at last transpired between the two, as he was no longer under the protection of the ever-zealous kids, who ran off to indulge in videogames. He and Athena SEEMED normal, but talking to her had still been... uncomfortable. Did she feel the same way, he wondered? Maybe now was the best possible time to just rip it off and be done with it...

So he did.

"Athena?"

The girl turned her attention away from her plate of fries, facing him. "Hmmm?"

"Are we uhhhh... okay?"

A bit of a paused look from her, for a few seconds. Finally, a gentle sigh. "Kensou... we're as good as we usually are, okay?"

"That doesn't sound as good as I want it to." Kensou grumbled, finally pushing his empty plate away, to fold his arms.

Athena slightly shrugged. "Look, we both made some questionable decisions... but at the end of the day, we're no longer in the tournament, but neither of us are worse for wear. I worked things out with Krauser, the knot on your forehead finally went down, so... there's nothing left. There's no more stresses, no more burdens lingering in the backs of our minds. Right?"

Kensou gulped; dammit, that wasn't EXACTLY right... and now he felt even worse, still having dirty laundry at this point. She was finally ready to move on, and here he was...

"So lets just relax, and have a good time~!" Athena flashed a beautiful eyes-closed, lips-wide smile... and Kensou was once again reminded why this woman was a lifelong obsession for him...

"Okay Kensou?"

Still swooning...

"Kensou?"

He finally snapped to. "U-uh yeah! Yeah! It's all good!"

"Then I'm going to go play some games. Maybe there's a dancing one~" Athena smiled, getting up from the table, dabbing herself with a napkin, and placing some money down for the bill.

"D-don't try to play Momoko at that!" Kensou called out to her as she walked away... his eyes lingered down below her waist, and he held them there for a second... he had to mentally slap himself away, lest people watch him.

He let out a sigh, turned around in his seat... and was met with the eyes of Malin.

"G-GAH!" he yelped.

"I want my money, motherf***er."

Kensou went silent, froze in his spot, like Malin was some kind of... T Rex. Maybe if he just was quiet long enough, she'd go away...

"Here's your second burger, sir." the bar patron set it down on the table in front of him, steam still leaking from the top bun.

"Um, th-thanks..." Kensou chuckled awkwardly, trying to pretend Malin wasn't there. He reached a hand towards his burger...

...The next thing he saw was a dagger plunge completely through the center of the sandwich, mere inches from where his fingers were about to touch. He could have sworn he felt a few droplets in his trousers...

Realizing he couldn't deny her presence any longer, Kensou put on his most angelic face. "Malin! How nice to see you... in all your radiant... beauty-"

She grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, pulling his neck dangerously close to her dagger, now dripping with beef juice. "Now you listen here, you calorie-cramming, hot-popstar-stalking little dumpling head... you may have failed to win the tournament, but I still did a job for you, and you're gonna pay what you owe. I've been through too much shit this week to go home empty handed! I got incinerated by Mai Shiranui, I got... uhh... incinerated by Mai Shiranui a SECOND time... I uhh banged a pirate chick... not sure where I'm going with this... BUT ME WANTS MONAAAYYYYY!"

"Alright, alright, ALRIGHT!" Kensou whined, trying to pull his neck away from the blade, which was now pressing into him. "You've still gotta tell me how much you want, anyway!"

On that rather valid point... Malin disengaged, granting the boy freedom as the took a step back, looking up at the ceiling with a pondering face. Creepily enough, she pressed her dagger, tip-first, against her own chin as she thought...

"Hmmm... well I can't exactly charge you a million dollars... but I do want enough that I can be incredibly lazy for a good while... hmmmmmmmmmmm..."

Suddenly, a bright expression, as she swung the dagger eagerly. "25,000!"

Kensou literally faceplanted in his own burger. He picked his face back up, the mashed bun still stuck to his cheek, as pickles slowly slid off, one by one. "ARE YOU NUTS! I don't have that kind of money!"

Malin took a napkin to her blade, but not before bringing the tip close to her mouth... and licking it, to get a taste of the burger she'd stabbed. A pleasant expression hung on her face a second, before she finally started cleaning her blade off. "Well that's not my problem, dude. But here's a pro tip: you've got connections. And I don't think I have to spell it out for you letter by letter, but there IS a certain... musician... with loads of money... ringing a bell...?"

"I c-can't ask Athena to do that!" Kensou stammered.

"Why not?" Malin casually questioned, still wiping her blade off.

"B-because... BECAUSE I CAN'T!" Kensou blurted.

With a twirl for good measure, Malin at last pocketed her dagger, turning her back to Kensou. "Well, then you're gonna have to do something to get it. Because you KNOW bad things will happen when Malin don't get paid."

That ominous message was the end of it, as the blonde girl skulked away, leaving Kensou alone, to reflect on this newfound threat.

"Ughhhhhh..." he groaned aloud, looking down at his stabbed, disassembled burger, which looked utterly unappetizing to him now. "Why do I have to be in this mess nowwww...?"

Athena was finally ready to move on. They could have been FREE, at last, a clean slate here in Munich Germany... but it wasn't over yet. Kensou's woes were still lingering around, like a bad side of chicken, cramping his stomach. He had to just finish this last thing... this one last thing... and they could finally move on from all the crap.

...But he couldn't bring Athena back into it. He COULDN'T. Not after today. Not after she was finally back to normal. He was going to handle this his own way, for that reason, and for the simple fact that he wasn't going to degrade himself by taking a handout from the rich popstar. He wasn't going to let her clean up HIS mess, as in many times' past.

Thus, Kensou resolved to put down the food for a while... and man up.

* * *

**EPISODE 3: MALIN**

"Just look at him, Bon. Isn't he just... godlike?"

After having threatened Kensou at the arcade bar he and the Psychos were chilling at post-Round 2, Malin diligently tracked the next object of her desire to this more seedy, less bright and happy, less welcome to young establishment. She was currently watching him from several yards away, with starstruck wonder, as the tall, black-clad thug demonstrated his talent with a pool cue. His drink was sitting on a coaster, resting on one of the table corners, which he occasionally reached for... especially after nailing a good shot.

While Malin was swooning over the guy, Bonne Jenet was less than impressed. "I don't know what you see in that tall box of Creepy O's. Billy and Gato are both way hotter than..."

"I'm a woman of refined tastes, Bonnie baby." Malin spoke without looking at her, eyes fixated only on him. "God, I'm scared... I'm terrified out of my wits right now to go talk to him. Any second now, pee's gonna be trickling down into my socks..."

"Gross." Jenet stuck her tongue out.

Their stakeout was suddenly interrupted by a bald, burly man in a black t shirt and sunglasses, with an ugly piercing in his nose. Must have been the bouncer.

"Hey, runt," he addressed Malin. "You're too young to be in-"

Bonne Jenet spun around, grabbed the top portion of her purple dress, and pulled it down a greatly generous length. "She's with me."

The bouncer's eyes couldn't be seen... but the gaping hole where his lips once resided could. "...Fair enough. Carry on."

Malin would have taken any other moment to badmouth the guy or at least flick him off... but her focus was elsewhere.

"Aha!" she exclaimed with joy, as she witnessed Yamazaki place his pool cue down, and make a beeline for the men's restroom. "My moment cometh!"

Malin started after him, but a confused Jenet brusquely seized her arm. "W-wait Malin! That's the men's bathroom!"

"Uhh yeahhh... and now he's got nowhere to run."

"But you can't go in th-"

Jenet's words were silenced, by Malin's lips crashing against hers, and abruptly pulling away with a cheeky grin. "Needed that. For luck. See ya in a minute!"

Jenet knew there was no chance of stopping her, after she ran off. She was much too fast... much too stupidly headstrong. Good kisser, though.

Malin creaked the door open... thankfully there was no other noises inside, save for one trickle. It stopped a second later, followed by the fumbling of a belt. Footsteps... a sink turning on.

She slowly crept up behind him... visible in the mirror, but going unnoticed, as his eyes were focused on lathering his hands.

It took a few deep breaths, a hand on her chest, to gather courage... before she put on her most smug face and spoke:

"Hey, sexy."

Yamazaki, not one to often be surprised, broke that streak when he spun around to face the girl, his face wide with it.

"Whoa, what are you doing in here, you little runt? This is the MEN'S bathroom. I know you might pass as one from a brief glimpse... but still. Trying to catch a little peep?"

Okay... ouch. Malin was already intimidated by the guy. He was a PRO at mind games and insults... already she felt her confidence start to waver. But she closed her eyes, mentally pictured stabbing herself in the leg with her own dagger, to will her body forward.

"Well, if your big, beautiful knife is any indication..." she spoke with a grin. "...but I'm actually here on other business, you gorgeous galoot."

Yamazaki eyed the girl carefully... before casually sheathing his right hand in his pocket, leaning back against the sink. Maybe, just maybe he could afford to let his guard down a bit.

"Keep talkin."

Malin wanted to try and look cool and intimidating herself, so she pulled out her dagger and started playing with it. "Welllll, how should I put it... I don't know the jargon you gangsters use, but let's just say I need you tooooooo... inflict bodily harm on a person in order to compel them to procure a desired monetary amount. For me."

Yamazaki lifted his free hand, to gently stroke his chin. "So shake someone for money? I can do that. Who is it? Is it a girl or a boy, because my methods of intimidation may vary, depending."

"Oh it's a boy." Malin replied. She heard a slight sigh of relief. "In fact, it's the guy you already beat."

"Shen?"

"Bun Boy."

Yamazaki grinned. "Ah. Even better. How much he owe you?"

Malin folded her arms, eyeing him carefully. Her lips slowly crept into a grin. "20,000."

"Wow." Yamazaki actually laughed a bit. "What'd you do for him to make him owe you THAT kind of money? Give him Athena's panties?"

Malin chuckled. "No... but let's just say it was nucking futs. And it may have affected some things..."

An eyeroll. "Eh, I wasn't that interested in knowing anyway. So, next order of business... what do I get out of this?"

Malin's cheeks rushed with red, as she prepared her most brazen comeback yet. "Weeelll I can give you LOTS of things... you and me, in a restroom stall, in the naked throes of passion... or 10%."

Yamazaki, like a brain trigger, jumped into negotiation mode. "30 percent!"

Malin fired back. "20%... and I'll buy you a pack of cigarettes."

Yamazaki's face didn't reveal one or the other... a perfect poker expression, as his hand carefully traced the curvature of his chin... his eyes never leaving hers... Malin gulped more than a few times, even with no saliva in her throat.

...A smile. "Well, I do like cigarettes."

* * *

**EPISODE 4: KASUMI**

"TO KINGY!"

No nightclub in Munich was more popular, as the illustrious Women's Team had chosen it for their venue to celebrate. Mai, Yuri, King, and Chizuru all toasted a great victory scored by their leader and role model, the stylish French kickboxer, who got the ultimate revenge for the fallen Yuri, by not only silencing Vice... but doing so with a flying knee to her jaw.

"We love you, King!" Yuri gushed. "But I love you the most~"

"Hey, I love Kingy just as much as you!" Mai pouted. "Just because you two knew each other longer and she avenged you-"

"Girls, please." King finally intervened, taking a soothing sip, before setting her glass down. "Besides, this isn't about just me; Chizuru won too. So let's toast to her!"

Chizuru blushed. "P-please, it was nothing..."

**CLINK! **"TO CHIZ!"

Chizuru allowed herself to accept some merit, as they all took another hearty sip of their respective beverages.

"And to Mary." King added. "Let's wish her a speedy recovery, and thank her for jumping in the fray... when none of us did."

"Hear, hear." Mai agreed. "Without Mary to plunge her hands in the shit, we'd all be a lot worse off."

"It's a thankless job." Chizuru somberly added. "That damned Rose... I still can't believe her attitude."

"I'm gonna slap her. Just you wait." King threatened.

"Oh you won't." Mai teased.

"Wanna bet?!"

"You better get to her before I do." Chizuru concurred. The two shared a fist bump, over their equal disdain for the hostess.

...On top of all this, a certain blue-haired girl was also present at the table. Kasumi had said little to nothing all day; even now, during the celebration, she hadn't raised her own glass, or spoken a word of cheer for her fellow teammates.

Eventually, it couldn't be ignored anymore; Yuri was finally the one to address her. "Kasumi? Everything okay?"

The blue-haired girl didn't even look at her; just continued to stare downwards... aimlessly... like she wasn't of this world.

"Hey!" King shouted.

Kasumi actually jumped a bit, finally picking her head up, to look at King.

"Cmon Kasumi, you've been bumming us out today. Don't tell me you're sore about losing yesterday. We fought a good battle!" King tried to encourage with a smile.

...But the ploy failed, as Kasumi did no reciprocate the kindness being shown. Her face instead seemed to grimace MORE. King sensed it, and her own eyes were tempted to divert from Kasumi altogether, lest she be a huge wet blanket over the evening's celebration.

Kasumi herself seemed to recognize her negative role here, and so she finally rose to her feet, giving a small bow. "Please excuse me."

The damage was already done; upon the girl's immediate exit, the whole room seemed to go silent from a general gloomy vibe. The celebration of victories was overshadowed by the Todoh girl's VERY sore loss.

"I'll check on her." Yuri initiated.

Yuri didn't have to go far to find Todoh; the blue-haired girl had stopped quickly after her departure, listless eyes peering into the night sky above... her thoughts a mystery.

"Hey. Kasumi?"

No response.

"Kasumi!" Yuri called out, feeling a tinge of irritation. Surely the girl heard her...?

"...I'm so confused, Yuri."

Her unexpected response filled Yuri with a subtle shade of anxiety. A natural response was hard to come by... so Yuri defaulted. "What do you mean?"

Kasumi's head slowly lowered... her eyes shut. "I should be conducting myself better, like a sportsman... but at the same time, I can't deny these feelings inside me. These selfish feelings... King robbed me of...!"

"She what now?" Yuri echoed.

Silence. Kasumi was either very reflective of the words she'd just said... or she was afraid of Yuri's response to any further speak. All at once, the desire for solitude began to fill her... regret, for ever having gone out with the girls tonight, for thinking she was okay... that she was thinking normal.

Her fists clenched... and she spoke harsh words.

"...Just go, Yuri. Go away."

"Wh-what?!" Yuri expressed disbelief.

"You heard me."

Kasumi spun around... her eyes bore an emotion Yuri seldom saw. "I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME, KYOKUGEN SCUM!"

...Silence once more. Kasumi's face soon began to mirror Yuri's own: eyes wide, a mouth with parted lips... uncertainty and shock, rendering response difficult.

The blue-haired girl's legs at last awoke; she turned and fled the scene as quickly as she could, not daring to look back... lest Yuri see the tears in her eyes.

Yuri, still frozen with shock, could not will herself to move from that spot. All she could do was utter a few soft, heartbroken words:

"Kasumi... you're supposed to be different than the other two..."

**EPISODE 5: IORI**

_**Kill...kill...kill...kill...**_

He clenched his head like a migraine, eyelids squeezed so tight, they nearly went inside out. He'd been hearing the voices a lot more frequently, as the evening had began to set... and now, in the dark of night, they were at their strongest.

_**Kill...kill...kill...kill...**_

No chance of going out tonight. Not like this. Iori resolved to stay locked up in his hotel room; rising from the bed, he went over to his door and quickly locked it, before returning back to his mattress with a running plop.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh... f*** all this."

Now, more than ever, his role here was ever hazy: was he a hero? The one to stand with Chizuru and Saisyu, and strike down the venomous Hakkeshu?

...Or was he a ticking time bomb, a potential WEAPON to be used for their vile means, by the Orochi Blood coursing inside him? That venomous birthright... that curse, that prevented him from ever having a normal life. The parasite, that made him forever reluctant to be bigger, reach higher... because the threat he posed to others and humanity would forever hang over his head. No matter how many evils he vanquished. No matter how many times he saved the world.

...At least two people would always accept him. That's why he put up with them... even when it was tempting otherwise.

"What's the matter, Yaggo~?" one teased.

"Voices creeping in~?" the other chimed.

"Is Death beckoning you, with His sweet siren song~?"

Whichever one it was saying what, he didn't care. His response was for all:

"Will you two... shut the f*** UP."

Mature lowered her magazine, peering at him from the corner of the bed she occupied. But instead of anger... her lips expressed delight.

"Fufufufufufufu... you seem agitated tonight, Yaggy boy."

"We figured you'd be happier." Vice spoke, legs dangling as she watched TV. "Once Shermie's done, you officially have Chizuru off your back."

"Dunno why you listen to that woman anyway." Mature continued. And the two officially got going:

"She's not nearly as smart."

"Or strong."

"Or wise."

"Or insightful."

"Or beautiful."

"Or a better lover."

"Or fashionable."

"Or important."

"As we are~"

Iori forcefully snatched Mature's magazine away, rolled it into a cylinder, and smacked her across the face with it. "What did I tell you two snake women?! I said I don't want to f***ing hear it!"

Mature gave a baby-like pout, snatching her magazine back. "Hmph! Fine then. Dick."

Iori let out a loud sigh, relaxing himself against his pillow. His arms found the back of his head. "Look... Chizuru is a very important person to me. I won't have you badmouthing her."

"Well, what are WE? Chopped liver?" Vice grumbled.

Iori scoffed. "You two are individual thorns in my ass, that combine to culminate into one big rusty nail... right where the sun don't shine."

"Awwww you really do love us~" they cooed in unison.

"Ugh."

Silence filled the room, save for the television going, and Mature's crinkling of her magazine. Iori found himself shifting eyes to them occasionally: they seemed so... content. To just sit here. With him. Why? Didn't they have better things to do? Hobbies to indulge in? Sights to see? Why were they always glued to him... like they were watching him? Like they were his handlers, or guardian angels, or some shit?

His curiosity began to bubble... eventually it boiled over, until the words expelled from his lips:

"Hey. You two."

"Hmmmm?" their voices were in sync.

"I'm going to ask you something, and I want you to be honest with me. Understand?"

"Shoot." again they were in unison.

"...Chizuru thinks you guys all organized. And you're all trying to bring Orochi back. Is she right?"

THAT finally caught their attention. Vice turned away from her tv show, Mature set down the magazine, and their full eyes were on him at last.

"What~?"

"No!"

"That part of our lives is long over."

"Why would you think that~?"

Iori growled. "Because Yashiro and his posse haven't been the least subtle about it. Because Chiz, Athena, and old man Chin have all sensed the immense evil taint in the air. And because THESE VOICES ARE DRIVING ME INSANE! Now what are you guys planning, huh?! Why don't you just leave me alone?!"

...The next thing Iori saw was a blob of colors, and little black squiggles, as Mature threw her open magazine in his face.

"Hmph!"

"Well fine!"

"If you're going to be like that..."

"...We'll just go then!"

"Plenty of places to visit."

"We don't need to take care of your grumpy ass."

"Your girlfriend Chizuru can keep you company."

Iori angrily tore the magazine free of his face; within seconds, the reading material was a pile of confetti, spilling out of his fingers.

He looked around: gone. Like he was the only one ever here.

His lips curled into a snarl... a menacing growl spilled out.

"Grraarrrrgh! Aghhh... just... shut... UP...!"

Iori's hands found his head once more, eyes closed, as he fought the grueling mental battle he had been a part of for most of his life. Like an anvil, in his head, being repetedly struck by a hammer... it tormented his insides, like screams bouncing from inner skull, directly into his brain...

_**"FULFILL YOUR DESTINY, IORI... WREAK DEATH AND DESTRUCTION... COMPLETE THE FINAL OFFERING OF BLOOD, AND PAVE THE WAY FOR MY ARRIVAL..."**_

"Shut the fuck up, Riot." Iori dismissed, as he leaped off the bed and went to his mini-fridge, procuring a cold beer. He bit the cap off with his bare teeth, before taking a hearty swig.

...His eyes darted towards his cell phone. He was tempted to pick it up. Call her. But eventually he decided against it.

...It was lonely. He missed them already.

* * *

**EPISODE 6: TERRY**

"Urrrrghhhh I'm going stir-crazy in this hospital bed!" Mary whined, from her captive position under the sheets. She wanted to flail her feet, like a tempter tantrum... but her leg wound negated any chance of that.

Terry, bless his heart, was trying to ease the situation by spooning some pudding into her mouth, but Mary was having none of it. Every time he scooped a glob of the brown substance and neared her mouth... she would go off on a cussing tirade, and he had to eat it himself.

Terry, with not much in the way of appeasement, gave the standard answer. "Do you need something for the pain?"

"I don't want anymore goddamn drugs pumped into me!" Mary grunted, slamming her hand on the soft mattress. "I need to be on high alert in case... in case someone..."

Terry slumped over, his head in his hands... he knew exactly who "someone" was referring to. Ever since the events of tonight concluded, Mary hadn't been normal... she'd been exceptionally paranoid, and the pain and delirium wasn't doing any favors. He felt bad... as bad as he felt during the match with Benimaru. HELPLESS.

"Mary... what do you need?" Terry called out to her softly. "What can I do for you?"

Mary's chest heaved, as she reached a hand up to wipe the sweat from her forehead. He saw her face twist as she rolled around in the bed, to the best of preserving her leg. Her beautiful blue eyes met his...

"...I need you to come keep me warm."

Terry knew what his limits were... but he knew what little he could do to comfort her. Taking off his cap, his shoes, he approached the bed, slightly peeling the covers back, but stopping to utter a small warning.

"Mary, this is a tiny bed. I don't want to hurt you-"

"You could never hurt me." Mary reassured him. She managed a small smile... as she lifted herself up and patted the very limited space near her.

Terry crawled in the best he could, but not before an extended session of fumblings, struggle, slight groans... he could have sworn he saw Mary's face twist with pain for a second, and he quickly wanted to disengage... but he knew she wanted this more. Thus... he persisted, until the two of them ended up in a semi-comfortable position: Terry's body mostly on bottom, but hanging a slight angle, while Mary mostly lay atop him.

"Mmmm... I feel better already." Mary sighed. "I kinda wanna get out of this gown. Pull the covers up."

Terry wasn't in the position to really argue, since Mary's comfort was top priority to him, so he obliged; pulling the sheets up until it covered their necks, Mary fumbled around underneath until she... with a cheeky wink... produced her hospital gown in her hands, and tossed it aside.

The two finally settled down, snuggling up against each other, Mary's weight collapsed against him. He could feel her body sinking... the tension leaving her. She was comfortable.

He reached up, to gently caress the blonde hair behind her ear... and his eyes got stuck on her for a while. Eyes closed, breathing peacefully against him... god, she was beautiful. He would do anything, ANYTHING to protect this... what they had. Fights, tournaments, glory... it all felt so little, compared to this moment.

"...Mary."

"Hmmm?"

"Why'd you do it?" Terry whispered.

"Cuz I'm the only one qualified to do it, Ter Bear." she mumbled back, eyes still closed.

"Mary I... I can't lose you." Terry whispered, but even his quiet voice showed signs of breaking.

"You won't."

"...I'm going to make sure I don't. I'm forfeiting the tournament."

That opened Mary's eyes again. Normal voice restored. "What, no!"

The serene moment was officially put on halt, as Mary was wide awake, peering into him with eyes as deadly as her tenacity in combat.

"Mary!"

"Terry!" she echoed with equal volume.

"I can't just go off and fight some stupid competition, while you're laying here in pain!" Terry griped. "I'm gonna stay right by your side, and protect you. Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, is going to take you away from me!"

Mary's eyebrow quirked. "You're really gonna risk pissing off our old buddy Krauser? You know he's got a fight boner for you right now."

"Krauser's gonna have to learn what's most important in life." Terry fought back. "There are priorities... and my priority is you."

"Ahh Terry..."

Mary tried to mask the rolling of her eyes with a warm smile, and she reached her hand up to ruffle his exposed hair. "For your information, Mister MAN... I don't want to be babied. And I don't need to cower behind some big macho dude and turn back the calendar dramatically. I can handle myself. Even with a mangled thigh... I'm still more dangerous than most healthy human beings."

"Mary-" he tried to cut in, but failed.

"But the most IMPORTANT thing is... you're not going to put this on me."

"Put what on you?!" he inquired.

"Guilt."

She rolled over a bit more prominently, until she was now an imposing figure, hovering over him. "Terry Bogard... you're a fighter. There's never going to be a day you hang your gloves up and settle down in a fairy tale marriage, like Mai and your dork brother. Aprons and apple pies and songbirds and all that shit. That's THEM. But you, my man... the fight blood never settles down in you. It's the same drive that gives me the strength to keep fighting for a better world. I do what I do... and you do what you do. And I know, I KNOW, if you turn this down... you're going to regret it. We'll go back home, call it a day, but you'll always have that defeat lingering over you. You'll carry that grief... knowing Krauser made you run."

"But you're in such pain..." Terry tried to fight back with sympathy. "How am I supposed to concentrate on beating Krauser, knowing that you're..."

"Yeah, it hurts. It sucks." Mary smoothly countered. "But you know what would hurt WORSE? Knowing that I caused you to back down. Knowing that big Grape Ape will be cursing your name, swearing vengeance, or laughing at your cowardice... because I held you back."

"So what do you want me to do?" Terry grunted. "Leave you here? Go to a stupid tournament, people shouting my name, cheering for me, hailing me like some kind of god... when I'm really just a pathetic man who couldn't do more for you?"

"I think, when the time comes, and you're in that moment..." Mary gently stroked his cheek. "...You're gonna do what you do best. And you're not gonna worry about me, because you trust me. Just like I trust you."

"I... I do trust you." Terry reinforced those words.

"Then shut up and let me sleep." Mary winked.

Their lips met in a slow, chaste affair... before Mary lost the battle with fatigue and collapsed against him, perhaps to finally get her first real rest of the evening.

Terry swore not to leave that spot, even if his entire body went numb from the discomfort of the small bed. He wrapped his arms around her, more effective than straps, and held her there... he would honor her wishes and fight Krauser when the time came, but until then, he would never let her go.

* * *

**FINAL EPISODE: ADELHEID (and Rose)**

Panting. Heaving. Bandages riddling his boxer-clad body. Adelheid didn't know what compelled him to crawl out of his bed and limp through the Sky Noah, making his way back to that same room... the room overlooked by a silent, omniscient guardian.

He found the same chair he had donned earlier that day, plopping into it with a pained groan. His eyes went forward... and he stared. Stared back at the inanimate eyes, staring back.

"You..." Adelheid addressed the lifeless painting in front of him. "What are you? What have you done to me?"

Naturally, the piece of art had no response. Yet still.. Adelheid persisted in arguing with the giant hunk of wood and color.

"I can feel something inside me... something... nasty. Something... vile." Adelheid spoke. "But there's no way.. urgh... there's no way you passed Orochi power onto me. There's no way...! Urrrrghhhh...!"

He somehow managed himself back out of the chair, but not before an agonized grunt was expelled. He limped forward, as much as his leg could take him... until he practically stumbled forward, eventually hitting the solid wall to stop his motions.

His fingers all but dug into the priceless painting, as he wailed, "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!"

...That's when he heard it: a voice so powerful, so moving, it literally floored him, planting him on his back.

_**"YOU'RE BECOMING WHAT YOU WERE MEANT TO BE, MY SON!"**_

He didn't want to open his eyes, where he lay. He was scared to see what was looking back. He heard it... he HAD to have heard it...the words were so clear inside him, something speaking to him. Something... not of this world. Something... no LONGER of this world.

His face strained, muscles fighting against his eyes... he had to will his head to keep facing forward... until his eyes opened, and he peered upon the picture on the wall...

Blood drizzled down the canvas, contrasting dark, obsidian skin, white hair...blood red eyeballs were staring back, piercing, blinding, penetrating his irises with a painful beam... it hurt... it hurts so bad... he wants to scream...!

"BROTHER!"

The door to the room burst open. Adelheid swung around, his face littered with beads of sweat, his blonde hair dampened to the roots. He saw his sister, looking down at him, terrified.

"R-Rose!" he stammered. "Rose, I-"

He turned back around. Looked at the painting... it looked as normal as it ever did.

Rose was quickly at his side, scooping him up as best she could. "How did you get all the way back here?!"

"Th-the painting..." he mumbled.

"You're delirious!" she nagged. The blonde girl started carrying him towards the exit, to most of her ability.

"That's it, I'm not leaving your side again! We have one and a half days to get you back in fighting shape, or all this will have been for nothing!"

"Urgghh... Rose, you... after all this, you're still focused on the..." Adelheid groaned with every rebutting word.

They made it to the hallway. "Don't start with me again, brother. You and I both know we're in this too deep to quit now. The damage has already been done. Are you going to just back out, and make it all for naught? We have no choice but to keep going, and see it through... just like we promised."

"B-but..."

"WE. PROMISED."

"Rrrgh... damnation..."

It took great exertion on Rose's part, and the girl was prepared to get ruffled, as she wasn't going out anywhere else tonight... so she strained her dainty muscles and managed to lug her wounded brother all the way across the Sky Noah... back to his bed... where she was forced to plop him with a rather uncomfortable landing.

"URRGH!" he grimaced in pain.

Rose hovered over him, dabbing the sweat from his forehead. "Ohh shh shh shh shhhhh... now Adel, please just rest here okay darling? I'm going to go right over there and grab you some water."

As soon as Rose turned her back, he tried to get back up... he wanted to go back.. back to HIM... to demand answers for what he had passed on with his demonic genes.

...But it was too late, and no avail. He finally just sank against the bed, helpless, as Rose returned to his side, glass in hand. She gently elevated his head, pressing the water to his lips.

"Now drink up... theeere you go..."

The cool liquid rushed down his throat, providing only a temporary relief, but it seemed to return him to a sense of lucidity, and at the very least, he could talk.

"Rose, something bad is happening to me." he opened.

Rose slightly froze... but she suddenly carried on, like she hadn't even heard it.

"Rose!" he persisted.

"Quiet now, brother!" Rose commanded. She seemed to be fumbling over at the dresser, nearly spilling the water pitcher during her task of gathering a dry rag and painkillers. She finally returned to his side, placing the rag on his forehead, before tilting two pills into her hand and putting them in his mouth.

"There we are..." she soothed. Her hand traveled to his cheek, fingers bent, as she gently began stroking it, up and down... like a paintbrush on foundation.

"Now listen to me please, Adelheid." her voice was almost whisper-like. "I've protected you as much as I possibly can at this point. But things are about to get tougher... much tougher. I wish that Mary Ryan had done her job properly, and weakened that serial killer more... but she didn't, and now he's gravely injured you."

"She saved my life!" Adelheid fought back.

"Your life wouldn't have been in danger, had she just played her role better...!" Rose hissed.

"...What's happened to you, Rose?" Adelheid hit her with such an evaluating question. "You didn't used to be like this... the girl I grew up with, the girl I practically raised, and cared for... she's so far away now. Sometimes, I think that puppetmaster still has a hold on you."

She turned away from him. Wouldn't allow him to see her expression... or the slight tear threatening to form.

...Seconds later, she turned back to him, eyes as full and commanding of the room as they always were.

"Don't be silly, Adelheid. She's right here, in front of you... and she loves you with all her heart. One day, one day you'll understand... everything I do, I do for you, my darling Adelheid. You're the love of my life. That's why I've got to make sure you win this tournament. That's why I've got to get you as healthy as possible, even if it means pursuing means beyond normal boundaries."

On that note, she slightly backed away from the bed. She turned, towards the door.

"COME IN NOW!" she yelled.

Adel's attention was piqued, as his eyes focused on the door, to see what exactly would emerge. The door opened... and a pair of black-stocking-clad legs walked in.

"What the...?" Adelheid was officially confused beyond all reason, when he saw the... attire... this lady was wearing.

The black stockings were off-putting enough, but combined with a white apron-like piece of garment that BARELY qualified as clothing... also coupled with the fact that there didn't seem to be any pants... this raven-haired lady, with a maid ornament in her hair, looked less like the profession she was attempting to emulate... and more like a parody of it.

"This is Iroha." Rose introduced the incredibly-stacked maid standing next to her. "She comes from the sixteenth century, so she claims."

The sexy maid woman bowed, presenting a ridiculous display of cleavage. "It is an honor to meet you, my Master."

"...Master? Why'd she call me Master?" Adelheid asked.

"It's a thing she does." Rose rolled her eyes. "Anyways, I've brought this specialist in to tend to your leg wound... I'm paying her to do a much better job than your run of the mill scrub-wearers, running the clock until their break time, would. She'll make sure you can walk and fight by the time Round 3 is here!"

Adelheid eyed the scantily clad woman again, who was content to just stand there and smile warmly at him. "You're sure this woman is a medical expert?"

"Yes." Iroha replied, bowing again. "I've tended many injuries of my previous Masters, of varying levels of severity."

"And she's dressed like that... why?"

"I already told you," Rose stomped, "It's a thing she does! That's not going to be problem, IS IT?!"

"Well, I-"

"Because I KNOW..." Rose interjected, with a fierce grab of his leg, eliciting a tense-up from the man "...I know I'm the only girl you'll ever have eyes for~"

Adelheid said nothing, simply slapped her hand off of his leg.

With a straightening of her dress and hair, Rose departed for the exit. "Iroha, I leave him in your hands now. Take care of him, or I'll fill you with misery and woe~"

With that... passive-aggressive request...Rose slammed the door, leaving just the two of them. Knowing his leg was indeed very hurt, and seeing little options at this point... Adelheid conceded to his fate, resting himself against the bed.

"Whoever you are, just fix my leg... so I can get mine and my sister's lives back on track. This tournament is driving us insane."

Iroha herself wasn't concerned with whatever grievances or life issues the man was suffering: she was simply here to play her role. Thus, with a friendly smile, she gave her longest, deepest, torso-bending bow yet.

"It will be my honor to treat you... my honored Master."

...At that moment, Liam Brantner, the humble janitor of Allianz Arena, walked in.

"Hey, where should I dump Rodem Jr's litterb-b-b-b-b-b-b-BOOOOTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

**And that's the end of that very meaty, very substantial chapter. I'm quite pleased with myself. I think the ending might be a little stupid... or a LOT stupid, but overall I'm pleased.**

**NEXT CHAPTER: I don't know how else to put this, people. Shit is going DOWN. It's about to get crazy. Just look below. Please. The bonus scene is a can't miss.**

* * *

**BONUS SCENE**

It felt good after a long, tiring day, to wash out the hairspray and enjoy her natural form for once. Standing in front of her mirror, clad in a fluffy white towel, not a layer of makeup nor a spritz of hairspray... Rose Bernstein allowed herself this moment of serenity, because she knew it wouldn't last. As soon as she woke up, she had to return to her pristine, pampered, overly made-up form. She had to be a Hostess again. She had to lead them... no... she had to lead HIM... to everlasting glory, for the people of Germany. HER people.

"Please, rest up, brother." Rose spoke to her mirror, as if speaking to him. "I'll buy you as much time as I can. You can take it easy tomorrow, and let the other fighters wear themselves out... we'll see how they handle the Battle Royale!"


End file.
